Mistress Cara Rahl: the aftermath
by xLSx
Summary: Sequel to Mistress Cara Rahl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend Of The Seeker or anything associated with the show.

**Chapter one.**

The sun's rays bathed the People's Palace in warm light that caught on the scores of soaring white marble towers and stone turrets reaching joyously into the bright blue sky and vanishing into the numerous white clouds lazily trailing across the sharp azure landscape.

"I think not" A stubborn feminine drawl drifted out into the vast, elaborately furnished chambers belonging to the Lady Rahl and her Mord'Sith Queen, which were located inside the tallest and most impressive tower in the Northern wing of the Palace. Cara grumbled in the back of her throat, a small smirk playing at the corner of her full mouth, as Dahlia nuzzled the slender column of her neck like an insistent panther demanding attention. Responsive shivers of awareness shot up and down her elegant spine as she tried to angle her head away from her wife, returning her attention to the important documents sprawled out on her grand oak desk in the corner of her bedchamber. A gasp slipped free from her partially parted sculpted pink lips when Dahlia latched onto the lobe of her delicate ear, her aquamarine coloured eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt her mate's perfect white teeth knead the soft flesh. Dahlia released her ear with a growl.

"Shame, for I really must insist" The brunette Mord'Sith, standing behind her with gloved hands resting on her high-backed chair, purred and returned to abusing the golden skin covering the side of her alluring neck.

"This is not up for debate Dahlia..." Cara negated huskily as a low ache built up in the pit of her abdomen, she rested one graceful palm on the swell of her pregnant stomach "...I have to finish up with these reports"

"You are nearly nine months along and you shouldn't be working. Stress isn't good for the baby. Come, let me take you to bed and I will help you to relax" Dahlia enticed, moving her gloved palms to Cara's shoulders and sinking her fingertips directly into the twin knots of tension coiling tighter and tighter in her shoulders with each page of the reports she turned. Cara captured her lower lip between her teeth to stifle her breathless moan. It was as her mate said, she needed to relax or else she was going to end up pushing herself into early labour.

"I am not unaware of that fact, my love. But unfortunately, my administrators are all imbeciles and I cannot trust them to go through all these competently" Cara heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing her swollen stomach affectionately as her eyes drifted closed, her long lashes brushed her own aristocratically sculpted cheekbones. Her stomach fluttered and her already generously ample breasts, even fuller now that her body was lactating in preparation for the birth of her daughter, swelled against the crimson silk of her robe as Dahlia's hot breath caressed the crook of her neck.

"Dahlia..." Cara exclaimed softly when her Mord'Sith effortlessly located her pulse point and the other woman's wet and wicked tongue began swirling over her flesh. Her heartbeat quickened, resounding in her own ears and pounding against the bed of her mate's tongue. She leaned back in her chair as her hips rolled in response to the onslaught of hot sparks roving down her body to the apex of her thighs, her clit tingled in response to her wife's skilled tongue working her neck, how she wanted that mouth buried in her pussy.

"...I suppose the reports can wait..." She rasped out suddenly, feeling Dahlia smile, satisfied, against her skin "...For an hour, no more" The natural commanding note in her velvety voice faltered when her Mord'Sith bit down on the strong tendon blanketed beneath golden skin in her elegant neck.

"You say that now. But when I have you in our bed and I am between your truly exquisite legs you and I both know we are not going to be leaving it until tomorrow at the earliest" Dahlia drawled seductively with a lilting laugh, as she reached around the chair her blonde mate was sat in and cupped the Lady Rahl's full, sensitised breasts in gloved hands that kneaded her intimate flesh, ripping a loud lustful moan of pleasure. The white feathered quill in her elegant hand froze, she allowed it to collapse onto the numerous documents scattered out on her desk. Cara made a noise of agreement in the back of her throat, she pushed her chair out from her desk forcing Dahlia to back away from her for a moment while she stood up, she rounded the chair and found herself cradled in her wife's lithe leather-sheathed arms with her own snaked around the brunette's lean waist. But before their lips could meet, something happened, it felt like her stomach plummeted and in the blink of an eye something wet and warm trickled down her legs. With a heavy frown etched into her brow, Cara stared into the brilliant blue of her Mord'Sith's eyes as Dahlia cocked her head worriedly, she parted her lips to explain when her stomach began to churn with a dull ache. Cara's eyes widened as she lowered her head to stared down at her stomach.

"This is a fucking jest" Cara felt Dahlia's arms tighten around her slender shoulders as the other woman followed her line of sight.

"Is she..." Dahlia trailed off as Cara lifted her head and glared at her.

"She is coming..." Cara growled "...And I was so looking forward to a day in bed. This is all your fault woman!"

xxxxXxxxx

**Thirty seven hours** **later.**

Subsequently, in the wake of panting, pushing and cursing, exhaustion had settled over her like heavy winter bedsheets, her sore muscles protested the slightest of movements. But as Cara glanced downward at the precious bundle in her arms, her worn body ceased to matter at all. She adoringly smiled as young Mistress Rahl's eyes fluttered open, little Sophia possessed her unique aquamarine coloured eyes, all of a sudden Sophia let out a wail and flailed her arms around furiously. Despite her initial flare of panic, Cara lifted her daughter closer and slowly began crooning soothingly to Sophia. Her newborn daughter quieted soon enough, though if she did not know any better she would dare say her daughter was pouting stringently.

"I know you want your mama I do too, but unfortunately she is in the process of having her hand examined" Cara explained to Sophia gently. She winced when she recalled squeezing Dahlia's hand so hard the bones in the brunette's hand and been crushed, not that Dahlia had complained, in fact she had been reduced to ordering the brunette Mord'Sith to go have her hand assessed after Sophia had finally graced them with her presence. Her explanation must have been satisfying to some degree for Sophia yawned widely and closed her eyes slowly. Cara raised her head when the door to her and Dahlia's shared bedchamber swung open to reveal the abused brunette in question.

"What is the damage?" Cara asked even as she cradled their daughter to her chest.

"Well I have three broken metacarpals, four severely bruised phalanges and you snapped my radius" Dahlia whispered with a proud smirk as she softly pushed the door closed behind her using her one good hand for the other was absent a blood red glove and bandaged tightly.

"Is there a particular reason the wizard failed to heal you?" Cara arched a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow expectantly.

"He did, this is the aftermath of two healing spells" Dahlia answered smartly as she cautiously approached the bed and sidled next to Cara and their young daughter.

"She was crying for you" Cara commented softly as she stared down at the young Mistress Rahl.

"You are certain she wasn't just hungry" Dahlia replied, as she rearranged herself on her side, bracing all of her weight on her slender hip, she used her uninjured hand to support her head, leaving her useless hand to rest on her leather clad thigh.

"That is not possible. I have been constantly feeding her since you left and my nipples are getting tender" Cara complained.

"My poor darling wife, I would offer to kiss them better but..." Dahlia trailed of with a suggestive smile. The newborn princess chose this moment to gurgle loudly catching both her parent's immediate attention, tilting their heads downward toward their precious daughter, they found Sophia staring up at them with wide eyes.

"I love that she has your eyes" Dahlia whispered softly as she leaned closer to them.

"I wanted her to have yours" Cara replied gently and just as quietly.

"Blue is such a common colour though"

"Yours change with your mood, besides, she resembles me in all other aspects. I wanted her to possess something of yours"

"Perhaps she will have my talent for strategy" Dahlia proposed with a smile.

"Creator help the Mord'Sith if that comes to pass..." Cara grumbled.

"I do not follow my love"

"Those with a talent for strategy eventually become exceedingly powerful, the one thing a Sister of the Agiel cannot hope to resist. And if I discover a Mord'Sith drooling over our daughter, I will personally hang her with her own entrails" Cara promised. She knew her blonde mate spoke the truth, yet Dahlia could not contain her amused laugh.

xxxxXxxxx

**Five years later.**

Princess Sophia Rahl, sole heir to the famed Lady Cara Rahl, was bored, that was never a positive situation because bad things happen when she was bored. The young blonde girl was sat in the gardens, with a book laid out in front of her though she'd lost interest in the story when it became obvious how it was going to end. It was all so predictable yet she could not find anything else to occupy her time.

"How is the story coming along Princess?" A familiar voice sounded from behind her, turning she found the flawless face of her aunt Denna, her Mord'Sith protector was clad in her typical red leather and her white blonde hair was in its signature braid.

"Same as always" Sophia drawled back in a lazy tone, Denna's lips lifted into an amused smile.

"You are becoming very difficult to please my young Mistress..." Denna commented.

"...Lady Rahl has instructed me to escort your highness to the Throne room" Denna explained. Sophia beamed at the mention of her parents, she very rarely had the opportunity to spend much time with them these days, between her lessons with aunt Berdine and their important jobs.

She closed the book and carelessly abandoned it on the stone bench beside her before skipping over to Mistress Denna, she took the Mord'Sith's gloved hand in her own and together they walked to the throne room. Two muscular guards pushed the massive doors open as they lowered their heads reverently for the Princess and the Mord'Sith as they passed. Sophia rushed in to find her mummy sitting on her solid gold, ruby encrusted, Throne with her mama standing at her side. She had never understood why her mama didn't have a Throne of her own but she'd stopped asking after a while, her parents didn't like answering questions about their jobs particularly her mama, her brunette mother would always lower her head and whisper things like; "I'll explain when you're older" and "You wouldn't understand". Understand what?, she was really smart for her age.

"Good morning little one, what trouble have you been getting yourself into?" Her mummy asked with a smile as she lifted Sophia into her lap.

"Reading" Sophia replied as she wrapped her arms around her mummy's neck.

"Sounds entertaining" Her mama commented as she knelt beside them on the floor, Sophia nearly rolled her eyes at the response, instead she forced herself to smile brightly, though she could tell neither of her mothers were convinced, for some reason they excelled at reading people and their emotions.

"Now then little one, we have a very important question for you" Her mummy informed her, sharing a smile with her mama. Sophia frowned up at them in confusion.

"How would you like a little sister?" Her mummy asked her while stroking her back.

"I suppose, it would be fun" She replied softly with a shrug, both her mothers smiled happily at each other.

xxxxXxxxx

**Eight years later.**

Fourteen year old Sophia was outside in the vast marble training court yard under the evening sky along with the Mord'Sith she had come to consider her Sisters. Anya and her fraternal twin Jacqueline, Berdine and Raina's daughters, both girls had similar features with Raina's complexion and raven hair but they had Berdine's lively blue eyes. Nina and Katrina were Triana and Garren's fraternal twins they both had dark brown hair and Garren's green eyes. Shayla was Denna's sole daughter, she had Denna's white blonde hair but she held vivid emerald green eyes whereas Denna's were ice blue. No one knew the identity of Shayla's birth mother or father for Denna was reluctant to speak on the subject. Danika, Richard and Kahlan's daughter, was a carbon copy of Kahlan in looks and temperament.

"So how shall we spend the remainder of our day?" Sophia asked as she caressed the hilt of her sword subconsciously.

"How about we go out into the forest?" Jacqueline suggested while tossing her Agiel up into the air, hilt over tip, and catching it over and over again with one hand while the other was planted firmly on her curvy hip.

"Because our parents would never let us see the light of day again if we left the grounds without permission" Anya answered her twin with a roll of her lively blue eyes.

"With that in mind, it has been a while since we went riding" Katrina offered. After a few moments of discussion, the girls all nodded in agreement and headed towards the stables. Sophia walked side-by-side with Shayla and Danika, she couldn't help but notice the way the other two carefully avoided each other's gaze, something they only did when they'd had an argument and they didn't want anyone else to discover it, she was loath to integrate herself into a clearly tense situation lest she make worsen it, but that did not mean she would ignore her friend's dispute, for now she would watch from afar. Sophia stayed quiet as they all came to the royal stables where all their horses were comfortable housed.

"Aaron saddle all our horses and be quick about it" Sophia growled at the slightly older boy when she entered the large stables with her sisters on her heels.

"Yes Mistress" Was her reply as he rushed over to gather their saddles and bridles. She turned back to her sisters, Jacqueline was leaning against a wooden beam with her arms crossed over her already generous breasts while Nina stood in front of the taller girl they were deep in conversation. Anya and Katrina were over to the side stroking the noses of their horses, the stalls were close together. And then there was Danika and Shayla they were standing an inch apart but they weren't looking at each other.

"What is wrong with you two" Sophia asked as Aaron lead Jacqueline and Nina's black stallions over to them.

"Nothing" Danika answered far to quickly to be the truth, Shayla didn't respond just clenched her jaw tightly, just as Aaron lead Anya and Katrina's identical black stallions out.

"Dani, it is not healthy for a Confessor to attempt to lie..." Sophia smirked at Danika, in response the brunette lowered her gaze nervously, Sophia turned to Shayla.

"Are you going to answer me, or do I have to pull rank" Sophia asked coldly, when she was with her sisters the Princess very rarely had to utilise her rank as the heir to D'Hara but this situation definitely called for it.

"My lady" Aaron said softly from behind her turning around she found he had Shayla's black warhorse and Danika's pristine white mare.

"This isn't over" Sophia promised her friends. The two swiftly moved passed her and pulled themselves into their leather saddles and urged their horses out the stable. Finally Aaron appeared with her black, pure bred, stallion called Farron, he was about 15 hands, slightly taller than the average horse, he was muscular but not overly so, Farron's unwillingness to spook easily in the face of any danger made him completely dependable. After stroking his neck fondly she placed her leather boot into the silver stirrup and pulled herself up, using her grip on the pommel of the saddle, when she was seated firmly, she gripped the reigns and urged Farron to walk forward passed her sisters, when she heard them start to follow she urged Farron into a steady gallop, heading towards the clearing her mother had shown her three years ago, apparently her mother and her Mom had spent a lot of time there. She urged Farron to increase his pace and soon they were racing through the trees, still remaining within the grounds, as fast as their horses would carry them and before she knew it Sophia found herself within the perimeter of their clearing. She dismounted Farron and let him wonder down to the river that ran through the vibrant glade, she could feel the others behind her she turned to them and smiled coyly.

"Who wants to go for a swim?" She asked before reaching for the hem of her red tunic, she dragged the silken material up over her defined abdomen, revealing her leather covered breasts, and over her head.

"Why not?" Jacqueline smirked, leering at the Princess for a moment before expertly dismounting her horse and walking towards the river bank pulling at the buckles of her leather corset loose as she went. Anya, not to be out down by her twin, quickly followed by Nina and Katrina. Sophia was removing her sword belt when she noticed Shayla and Danika standing stiffly off to the side.

"What is this, the future Mother Confessor and one of the most ferocious Mord'Sith I have ever met, are scared of a little water?" Sophia teased as she began to unlace the front of her black leather pants. Shayla narrowed her eyes and swiftly began to pull at the buckles of her corset, while Danika blushed bright red and began to undo the laces of her white Confessor's dress.

Sophia smirked, enjoying her influence over them before lifting one foot and pulled her boot off tossing it off to join the rest of her clothes, she slid her already unlaced pants down her long bronzed legs, leaving her with two scraps of leather covering her groin and breasts similar to what the Mord'Sith used in the temple but hers had gold trim. She slowly sauntered down to the river where the others, similarly attired to her, already submerged in the cool river up to their slim waists.

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Nina asked as she joined them.

"My mother is already planning a celebration with aunt Kahlan, so I suppose all I have to do is turn up and look 'feminine'" Sophia said rolling her eyes at their predictability.

"Ouch you know what that means sister." Katrina asked with a smile.

"She has to wear a dress" Jacqueline and Anya said in perfect synch. Sophia scowled at the reminder that Kahlan had already picked out the formal gown she was going to be forced into wearing. Apparently it was made out of red silk, it had thin straps that would be tied around the back of her neck rather than going over her shoulders and the corset was a darker shade of red compared to the rest with an intricate pattern woven into it in black silk, in theory it sounded attractive but she absolutely couldn't stand for dresses.

"I will wager my Mom won't have to wear a dress" She muttered as Shayla and Danika came over to them, Shayla stayed close to Sophia, Jacqueline and Nina while Danika went over to the opposite river bank, Katrina and Anya went with the young Confessor.

"For the second time, what is wrong with you two today?" Sophia demanded with a pointed look directed at Shayla.

"Nothing is wrong with us" The other blonde replied in a defensive tone.

"Word of advice sister, in our line of work you never know when you're going to be forced to leave someone you're close to, so bite the Agiel and say you're sorry" Jacqueline advised.

"I'm not saying sorry for something that is not my fault" Shayla snarled back with a look of pure annoyance.

"So be it, just tell us what happened" Nina asked soothingly knowing just how explosive Shayla's temper could be particularly if Mistress Denna or Lady Rahl were not around to restrain her.

"I can't, you'd hate me" Shayla whispered softly lowering her head in..._shame?._

"Where did that come from?. Shay your family we could never hate you, you do have this uncanny way of turning me into a hothead when no one else can, but that is it" Sophia offered with a mock glare at the other blonde.

"You say that now, but..." Sophia didn't give her a chance to finish whatever bleak sentence Shayla was about to say, she tackled the other blonde under the water and quickly resurfaced with her, the other girl looked like she didn't know whether she should laugh or try to kill her.

"What did I just say?" Sophia asked ignoring the droplets of water cascading down her body, when Shayla pursed her lips stubbornly and Sophia suddenly felt like slapping her.

"...No seriously I'm ordering you to quote me" Sophia instructed all the while preparing herself to dunk the other girl again.

"_We're family you could never hate me" _Shayla forced out from gritted teeth.

"And don't forget it, otherwise we're going for another swim" She threatened with a wicked smile, before she noticed the sun was beginning to set on the horizon.

"We'd better go, or we're going to be late for dinner" Sophia said to all of them.

"Yeah and Lady Rahl is scary when she gets mad" Nina commented as they all dragged themselves out of the water.

"You can always hide behind Jacqueline" Sophia drawled as she gathered her clothes.

"Your sense of humour is simply astounding Princess Rahl" Nina retorted sarcastically much to Sophia's amusement.

xxxxXxxxx

Just over an hour later the seven adolescents were headed towards the Great Hall, with Sophia in lead, Shayla and Jacqueline flanking her protectively with the others lagging behind them. As they approached the guards standing outside the door bowed respectfully before opening the doors. Sophia found her mother sat at the head of the table with her Mom sitting on her mother's right hand side next to her was Sophia's pesky little sister Lily. Sophia walked the length of the hall and took her place at her mother's left hand side, the rest of her Mord'Sith family took their various seats close to their respective parents.

"Where is aunt Denna?" Sophia asked her mother noticing the platinum blonde Mord'Sith was absent from the dinner table.

"She'll be along shortly, little one" Her mother replied with a smile, Sophia returned the smile at the endearment, even if it didn't quite fit her any more, after all she was just as tall as her parents.

"How have you girls spent your day?" Her Mom asked.

"Oh we went swimming" Shayla answered for Sophia, the Princess and her closest friend shared a smile.

"Mmm did you see that smile Cara?" Her Mom drawled to her mother.

"Yes I did Dahlia. Come then, give me the details" Her mother asked suspiciously, as the servants placed plates of food in front of them.

"Hold on it wasn't like that, we all went right correct Sisters?" Sophia called down the table there was a swift chorus of "That is exact".

Her mother leaned back in her high-backed oak chair and gave Shayla her " I got my eyes on you" glare. Shayla swallowed hard under the unforgiving glance. After that everyone started talking about their days however she couldn't help but notice Richard was glaring at Danika all through dinner, whatever was going on today?.

"I have a surprise for all of you" Her mother stated when everyone was finished and the servants had taken the plates.

"I'm giving you five your first and last commission as true sisters of the Agiel, for as long as you are able you will be the personal body guards of my daughter which of course means you all remain together and you stay close to your parents, so everyone is content" Her mother said as Berdine and Raina pulled Jacqueline and Anya into massive hugs, Garren and Triana placed a hand on Nina and Katrina's shoulder's and smiled proudly at them, Shayla watched this interaction with a completely impassive expression.

"Who has the lead?" Shayla asked The Lady Rahl in a cold voice.

"You are all relatively inexperienced, it is for this reason your quad will be lead by a slightly older Mord'Sith named Regin. She has already proved herself on many occasions such as the incursion into Galea. Dahlia has already evaluated her and concludes she'll be a great asset. She will be arriving with Denna very soon, probably within the next half a candle mark" Her mother commented. Richard stood up abruptly and all but ran out the door with Kahlan close behind him. Danika stayed where she was but Sophia could see the tears swimming in her eyes, Sophia instantly stood up and rushed over to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend, Jacqueline, Anya, Nina and Katrina were by them in a flash concern plastered to their faces, Sophia held Danika against her and she stared at Shayla the other blonde was staring at Danika with a pain filled expression but she wasn't moving towards them, this was getting weirder and weirder every minute.

"Garren and Triana go check on Richard and Kahlan, Berdine you and Raina go see if Denna has returned yet." Her mother ordered in cold voice, as her orders were followed immediately and soon she was kneeling beside Sophia and Danika.

"Come here Dani" Her mother crooned gently taking the brunette girl into her lithe arms and stroking the Confessor's back soothingly.

"Dahlia take the girls and wait for Denna out in the court yard will you?" Her mother gently asked her Mom.

"Of course, come along girls" Her Mom said in the voice she normally reserved for new recruits meaning Sophia felt compelled to obey, she sighed softly before heading for the door her Mom and the others were close behind her.

"I grow weary of asking this, but what is going on Shay?" Sophia growled as she walked closer to the other blonde.

"Sophia that is enough" Her Mom snapped, Sophia frowned her Mom never became snappy with her.

"But..." she began to protest.

"But nothing, little one" Her mother said softly as she lead the way into the court yard, they all walked down the granite stairs just as two black stallions were pulled to a stop in the wide courtyard.

Their leather clad riders dismounted smoothly and Sophia instantly recognised Mistress Denna, the older blonde was wearing an impartial expression, the other rider was a tall curvy pale blonde. _Regin,_ she thought to herself as her heartbeat began to increase. As Regin turned, Sophia guessed that she was about seventeen, she could see that, like all Mord'Sith, Regin's body was lightly muscled under her flawless red leather, her waist was slender while her hips were curvy, her stomach was completely flat and her breasts were generous mounds beneath her leather shirt. She had high cheek bones, lips so full they looked as though they were pouting, perfectly proportioned nose and her eyes were a striking dove grey, her jaw was oval shaped and she had a pale complexion, like magnolia_. _In the Princess' opinion, she had never before glimpsed such a beautiful creature.

"Sister" Denna greeted Sophia's Mom, her Mom nodded stiffly in return.

"May I introduce, Sister Regin of Jandralyn" Denna said gesturing towards the younger Mord'Sith close beside her.

"Sister" Her Mom greeted formally.

"Mistress-" Regin said in a heavenly voice, it was like it caressed every nerve inside the Princess's body.

"-My lady" Regin addressed in Sophia in a respectful tone but it did nothing to extinguish the sudden fire exploding within her chest. In that instant something awoke inside her, something that craved the breath-taking creature in front of her, she instinctively knew the hunger rousing itself within her would never be quenched until she had claimed the pale haired Mord'Sith as her own.

**TBC. . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well in this chapter Dahlia talks with Danika and its not well received, you get a hint as to who Shayla's mother is and Cara bonds with both her daughters and I'm bringing Nicci into things(she ****i****s a good guy). Hope you enjoy. Warning: this chapter will contain rape, it this offends you I suggest you turn back now.**

**Chapter two.**

Cara was at a complete loss at what to do as she held the sobbing girl against her, she murmured comforting words to Danika and gently stroked her back soothingly. On one hand she wanted to comfort the girl but on the other she wanted to know the cause of the disconcerting situation she found herself in.

She glanced away from the young brunette clinging to the front of her crimson silk shirt with intricate gold trim along the edges when the grand double doors to the Great hall opened to reveal the light of her life, Dahlia, along with one of her most trusted Mord'Sith Denna and an adolescent Sisters of the Agiel which she assumed was Regin. The pale haired girl was about seventeen, she had a perfectly defined body sheathed in red leather that would attract a lot of eyes while she was at the People's Palace. However only Dahlia could draw her gaze, she gave the brunette in question a befuddled look and tilted her head towards to the hysterical Confessor that was cohering to her chest.

"Dahlia will you take Danika outside for a moment?" She asked her wife.

"Of course, come with me Dani" Dahlia directed with a soft smile. Cara found herself marvelling over her beloveds beauty, at thirty three summers the brunette Mord'Sith didn't look a day older than twenty-two, her Queen was absolutely breath-taking and the brunette's delectable body was built for sin. Something she took full advantage of multiple times a day, it was no wonder the religious zealots in her empire thought of her as depraved, she thought with a smirk. After watching her wife guide the young distraught Confessor from the Great Hall. She turned her aquamarine coloured eyes on Denna, the platinum blonde never once averted her icy blue irises, but she could detect Denna's uneasiness with the recent scene as clear as cut glass.

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Cara asked, crossing her arms over her generous breasts and tilting her head at the other blonde.

"With all due respect Lady Rahl, I haven't been here for the past four days. How could I possibly have knowledge of this" Denna answered with a blank expression. She could see straight through her third in command's stoic mask, there was some small note she was not gathering from the platinum blonde.

"Because when I inquired what had upset Dani to such an extent, all she could manage to say was `Shayla`" Cara watched Denna's eyes very closely as she spoke in her permanent drawl, she caught the flash of awkwardness that lit up her freind's usually cold irises before it disappeared like a rabbit diving into its burrow in an attempt to flee a hound on the hunt.

"Its not uncommon for adolescent girls to argue, is it?" Denna murmured.

"This was obviously not `just` an argument Denna. I have never seen Danika like that before, Shayla looked guilty as unfaithful spouse caught out and Richard...I've never seen him look at someone with so much disgust as he did Danika just now. So if you know something I suggest you tell me now" Cara growled in a dangerous tone.

"What transpires between Shayla and Danika is hardly any of my business unless it resorts to physical violence. But if I do uncover the cause for this recent animosity, I will of course, inform you immediately" Denna replied coolly. Cara felt her jaw tighten as Denna voiced a lie, she knew her third in command would never attempt such a thing if there was no good reason for it, but she could not deter the flare of anger in her chest.

"You are my Sisters, I trust you enough to overlook that fact you just tried to lie to me, very unconvincingly I might add. On another note, I need you to travel to the Midlands and escort Lady Jennsen Zorander and Prelate Nicci back here in time for Sophia's birthday." Cara stated.

"I need time to make preparations, I'll be ready in two days at the latest" Denna said with a distracted look. Cara dismissed Denna with a slight nod and turned her attention to Regin. Momentarily dispelling the deep rooted concern for the slight rift she could sense building within her family, the young blonde had remained quiet throughout the conversation.

"You would be wise no to repeat what you just heard to anyone, living or not" Cara remarked with a deadly undertone as she sized the girl up, Regin would be a force to be reckoned with after she had trained the pale haired girl a little more. While the Sisters of Jandralyn were the most capable Mord'Sith in The Land of the Living, boasting talents such as her Elite Mord'Sith protectors residing at the Palace with her, she liked to personally assess all her guards and guide them to improve their own natural talent.

"Yes Lady Rahl" Regin replied, lowering her head submissively, like a young SheWolf acknowledging her Alpha.

"As you are aware, you're here to take command of my heir's personal guard, formed of Mord'Sith born to my Elite protectors, think you're up to the task?" Cara asked, raising her right eyebrow sardonically, the perfect blonde arch was marred by a single, slim, silver, scar, the only lasting evidence of Naithair's attack on her fourteen years previous.

"Ready and willing Lady Rahl" Regin answered impassively.

"Very good Sisters Regin, I expect you to be on the training field at dawn, understood?" Cara questioned sternly, unfolding her arms and placing her elegant hands on her slender, black leather encased, hips.

"I'll be there" Regin nodded, keeping her dove grey eyes averted reverently.

"Your rooms are connected to Sophia's. My Queen is just outside the Hall, she'll escort you to your chambers, after you're rested we'll sort out your schedule. You're dismissed" Cara said and turned her back on the younger blonde, when she heard retreating footsteps she sighed and fell into her chair rubbing her eyes with one hand and a soft groan. She suspected that things at the Palace were certain to become somewhat dramatic in the upcoming days and weeks, if there was one thing she despised more than incompetence, it was drama.

xxxxXxxxx

Dahlia was sat crossed legged on the floor just outside the Great Hall with Danika sat next to her. She watched with concerned sapphire blue eyes as Danika slowly dried her eyes with the back of her pale hand, hiccuping sobs were still racking the adolescents slender body. She reached out and rubbed the young Confessor's back soothingly, it was the only thing she could think of to comfort the distressed brunette.

"You are aware that your mother is always there for you to talk to about distressing matters, anything really. We all are" She spoke gently, doing her best to ignore the questions building within her.

"There is no point, it will not change anything" Danika whispered, the girl's tone was hoarse from crying.

"Putting voice to something that vexes you, is occasionally the only route to relieve your worries about it. If you are reluctant to speak with your mother, perhaps Shayla?" Dahlia tried, she was not accustomed to such discussions, Sophia and Lily always seemed capable of working through their own problems and even when her daughters needed advice, the two were always willing to request it. But then she supposed the daughters of a Mord'Sith and the Lady Rahl would be more direct than the progeny of the chaste Mother Confessor and her lout of a mate.

"Shayla? Shayla is the reason it hurts, I hate her!" Danika exclaimed her eyes darkening to the point, Dahlia suspected there was a very good chance the girl might go into the Con Dar at any second, forcing her instinctual fear to the back of her mind she attempted to comfort the girl again.

"Danika you don't hate Shayla, the two of you have been inseparable ever since you could crawl" Dahlia reasoned in the silence of the Great Hall's vestibule.

"Don't tell me how I feel, you're a Mord'Sith you don't understand emotions" Danika sneered before her blue eyes widened in shock and she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Yes I'm a Mord'Sith which is why I know what you're feeling isn't hate, anger obviously but never hate" Dahlia said in an unwavering voice as she absorbed Danika's comment, she may be a Mord'Sith but she knew what love was, she felt it every time she looked at Cara and her daughters and the rest of their family.

"I don't want to feel anything for her" Danika whispered brokenly before rising up off the ground and hurrying down the wide hall. As she watched the retreating Confessor, Dahlia sighed harshly, she despised adolescent hormones, it could only translate into one thing; drama_. _And like her beloved mate, she could not stand for melodrama.

"Mistress?" Regin's voice came form behind her, she stood up and turned to look at the girl wondering how long she'd been standing there.

"You have been given your orders" Dahlia stated, knowing without a doubt it was the first matter Cara would've brought towards the pale haired girl, she clasped her gloved hands behind her back as she waited for a response.

"Well then follow me" Dahlia instructed over her shoulder, once Regin had nodded her confirmation, she strode confidently down the hall, taking the most direct route to her eldest daughter's chambers.

"Mistress, may I ask a question?" Regin spoke up after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"You may ask it, but I reserve the right not to answer it" Dahlia replied with an amused smirk.

"Lady Danika is a Confessor" Regin murmured, she could tell the pale haired girl was choosing her words carefully as they stalked towards the other end of the People's Palace.

"Correct" Dahlia answered with a confused frown, not entirely certain what the younger Mord'Sith was attempting to bespeak.

"Then why is she allowed near the future Lady Rahl?, Danika could confess the Princess and one wouldn't even know it" Regin said hastily, a Mord'Sith's need to protect the Lady Rahl and her noble House shined brightly in the blonde's pale eyes.

"I advise you not to worry yourself about it, Danika wouldn't use her power unless strictly necessary, much less against Sophia" Dahlia reasoned, she was entirely confident in her statement. Danika was as close with Sophia as she was with Berdine and Raina.

"You wish to ask something else" Dahlia commented, reading the tension in the girl's leather clad body.

"Mistress, I find it hard to believe that the Confessor is as harmless as you say, especially when she almost fell into the Con Dar when you were merely speaking with her" Regin stated incredulously.

Dahlia laughed slightly she'd forgotten how sternly newly indoctrinated Mord'Sith were taught that Confessors were something to be wary of at all times. She herself had forgotten the lesson after she and Kahlan had spent some time bonding at the Capital's better known taverns. Though Cara had not been happy when she'd had to carry Dahlia back to the Palace steaming drunk. Dahlia couldn't accurately recall much about that night but she could remember how merciless Cara had been in waking her up at the crack of dawn, a candle mark or two after she'd fallen into a drunken sleep, and as was the norm for their mornings before Devotional her blonde mate had dragged her out into the training courtyard for a sparring match. She had never lost a fight so swiftly in her life, she thought with a wince.

After she had managed to pick herself up off the marble floor, Cara had warned her that if she ever left the safety of the Palace without Cara's knowledge or permission again, then she would be given more than a few love taps, Dahlia would've been insulted if she hadn't seen the concern raging in her lover's aquamarine coloured eyes. Naithair had defiantly left her mark on the blonde beside the scar that ran through her eyebrow and curved around her eye, Dahlia was hardly ever left alone, even now she could sense the Home Guard shadowing her as silently as they could manage with the amount of armour they had on, she thought with a roll of her blue eyes.

"Regin, Confessors are never harmless but Danika wouldn't hurt Sophia, never." Dahlia assured the adolescent Mord'Sith, though Regin didn't seem convinced, forcing her to shrug subconsciously as they made their way around a turn in the labyrinth of marble corridors. Regin was just going to have to become accustomed to being around Danika.

"Something else" Dahlia asked as she stopped in front of Regin's room.

"Should I call you `Mistress` or `My Lady`" Regin asked with a slight frown.

"Neither, I suspect we will soon become acquainted well enough for you to address me by name" She smirked before taking her leave of the girl outside the younger Mord'Sith's chambers, she could feel the Regin's dove grey eyes on her leather covered back as she stalked away.

xxxxXxxxx

Shayla sat on her bed in the large chamber she shared with her mother, the chamber doors entered into a massive receiving area that was furnished with comfortable couches, a sizeable table that was hardly ever used. On either side of the receiving area there were two doors that lead into her and her mother's bedrooms. Hers being currently open as she waited for her mother to come home.

Not for the first time that day, her thoughts drifted to Danika, when the brunette had broken down crying in the Great Hall she'd wanted nothing more than to take the Confessor in her arms and comfort the brunette. But Dani would never allow her touch the future Mother Confessor again and the thought was making her chest hurt. She could not alter what had occurred between them, and she knew it was wrong, so why did she long for a repeat of the event?.

"Evening" Her mother greeted awkwardly when she glimpsed Shayla's open bedchamber door. The two were still on gawky terms after the older blonde had discovered Shayla with Danika.

"Hi" Shayla returned. Reasoning with herself, that her mother had thought to protect her by keeping her in the dark, even if withholding that vital information was the reason her chest ached.

"I suppose you are not feeling any better?" Denna asked nervously.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Shayla returned quietly.

"I know, I should have told you a lot sooner, the truth about who your other parent is, but I honestly thought I was doing the best thing for you"

"How can you call concealing the identity of my birth mother, protecting me?" Shayla grumbled.

"With the history between us, could you imagine the looks and the rumours?. She would never recover from it"

"Wasn't it a wise man that once said that `love conquers all?`" Shayla offered, sensing an easing of the tension between herself and her mother.

"No, that was Zedd" Denna retorted, causing Shayla to laugh softly even Denna smiled at the sight of her daughter laughing.

"Would it have been so difficult for the two of you to at least try to be together?" Shayla asked after her laughter faded.

"I thought about asking her to come back to me once" Denna admitted, feeling empty without _her _near.

"What stopped you?" Shayla inquired.

"Fear..." Shayla raised an eyebrow, her mom didn't get scared of anything. Mistress Denna was a paradigm of fearlessness, every Mord'Sith in Creation, whether they were younger or older than her mother, coveted the older platinum blonde and her accomplishments.

"...I didn't think I could survive it if she rejected me" Denna said shaking her head softly.

"No, a fine Mord'Sith like you" Shayla teased with a smile.

"A Mord'Sith like me, that was the problem to begin with Shay" Denna sighed as memories began to assault her.

_Flash-back, during the Civil War_

_Twenty-four year old Denna observed the destruction in front of her __with an impassive mask. __T__he village had been set on fire, the __flickering__ flames caus__ed the__ shadows to dance around the __small town__under the night sky._

_H__er Sisters were __swiftly locating and eliminating __the remaining rebels __throughout the 'streets'__, both men and women, these villagers had plotted against their Lady Rahl. Disgust filled her as she __stalked__ through the __narrow__ streets, her Agiel grasped firmly in her __gloved__ hand as she searched for any survivors. __A__lthough it went against her nature, the Lady Rahl had been prepared to spare anyone who__m__accepted__ defeat, but they all seemed intent on getting themselves killed, a pile of corpses buil__t__ up around her __Sisters__._

_Suddenly a figure caught her attention, the petite f__rame__ was running across the village unnoticed __for the most part.__Denna froze as she watched__ the...female?...figure disappear inside one of the few undamaged houses, steel__ing __herself against the possibility of having to kill needlessly again, __she__ advanced on the __small house.__S__he reached for the doorknob and found it locked, __taking__ a few steps back, __she lurched forward__ slammed her boot into the weak door, it gave way easily enough and she entered the seemingly empty house, as her __icy blue__ eyes adjusted_ to the _darkness._

"_I really suggest you come out while I'm in a relatively good mood" Denna spoke into the darkness as she leaned one __leather clad__ shoulder against the door frame. __W__hen nothing but silence greeted her, she sighed __as annoyance began to churn in the pit of her flat stomach__. Denna moved through the house keeping a wary eye on the door just in case her prey __attempted to flee__. She approached an over turned table and glanced over the side. __Her breath caught in the back of her throat when s__he was met with the most vivid green eyes she had ever seen, they seemed to glow in the darkness much like a cats__-eyes._

_Swallowing the lump rising in her throat, __Denna held her __gloved__ hand out and raised an expectant eyebrow, __she waited several moments until __the girl took her __crimson sheathed palm__ and stood up __gracefully,__ coming around the table __to stand nervously in front of the Mord'Sith__. Denna noted that the girl was barely five-foot-two compared to __her own__ five-foot-nine, she was about eighteen or nineteen, before she could take anything else in the girl spoke._

"_Please don't hurt me" Denna __briefly__ closed her eyes as the most heavenly voice she had ever heard echoed around her, __she could__n't__ stifle the shiver __abruptly seizing her __body__._

"_Never" Denna promised entwining their __long slender__ fingers tightly as she lead __the girl __outside, Denna pulled the girl closer to her in an attempt to shield her from the rubble she and her __Sisters__ had reduced the girl's village to._

"_Mistress, we have something that requires your personal attention" Hally stated approaching them from the side, the other blonde's red leather hid most of the blood covering her __as it was designed to do__, however __Hally__ had a streak of blood covering her cheek. Denna scowled softly, she didn't want to let go of the girl but she couldn't let __the shorter woman__ see what __she__ was about to do __either.__S__omething that required her personal attention` was normally someone that needed to be broken as swiftly as possible before they were killed._

"_Take the girl, if you hurt her I'll do worse to you" Denna growled dangerously, she reluctantly let go of the girl's hand and urged her __toward__ to Hally. __The other blonde Mord'Sith efficiently hid her surprise at her Mistress' __deadly__ threat. _

"_I don't want to leave you" The girl whimpered, Denna had to use very ounce of her self-control not to haul the girl into her arms._

"_I'll be __return__ soon __enough__" Denna promised before softly caressing the side of the girl's flawless face, __watching as the shorter woman's beautiful green eyes drifted closed.__S__he __couldn't explain the longing she felt inside her, it was as though she'd go insane if she didn't feel__the girl's soft bare skin against her, the thin barrier of her leather glove was maddening,__ but she couldn't afford to let the __her Sisters of the Agiel__witness__such an action__. __A__t least not yet. She forced herself to walk over to where some of her Sisters had gathered, though she couldn't __see where their unforgiving eyes were focused on__, her Sisters slowly let her pass __by__ them, __until finally__ she caught a glimpse of a woman. __A__bout forty years old, dark brown hair with...vivid green eyes. __Keeper's rancid breath, __Denna __cursed__internally,__ this woman looked __far__ to__o__ much like the girl __for there not to be a blood relation__._

"_She __i__s the one __responsible for __encourag__ing__ the rest of the villagers to turn traitor" Triana growled as Denna approached __the brunette__, dread filled her as the inevitable became clear. Denna looked down at the woman in front of her, she tried to think of a way to avoid killing __the old woman__ simply __because the__ thought of hurting the girl made bile rise in her throat._

"_If you admit to your crimes, the Lady Rahl may grant you a trial" Denna __stated in a cold tone__._

"_She __i__s not the Lady Rahl yet" The woman sneered._

"_In everything but name" Denna __enforced, despite her unwillingness to hurt the girl, hatred swirled at her centre for any who would seek to undermine her Mistress._

"_You might as well kill me"_

"_I will only offer you the chance to admit __to__ your crime once more" __Denna warned, her long fingers tightening on her Agiel._

"_Its not a crime to rise up against a mad king"_

"_Mad or not, Panis Rahl is still the ruler of D'Hara"_

"_And yet you refer to his daughter as `Lady Rahl`"_

"_For __the love of House Rahl,__ Denna kill her already __before I do__" Dahlia interjected, the brunette was __M__istress Rahl's favourite, Cara had been very reluctant to let __the brunette__ leave __her side__ and Denna knew __the separation from__ Cara was making Dahlia __dangerously__ edgy._

_As quick as a coiled viper striking, she __raised her Agiel and pressed it into the woman's chest just over her heart, as the light drained from her __vivid green__ eyes. Denna tried to ignore the pang of guilt in her chest, __she would not feel any remorse, __whoever this woman was, she had conspired to overthrow the true __M__a__s__ter of D'Hara. __S__he had done nothing wrong by killing __a traitor__. She holstered her Agiel and turned around, the sight she found made her heart hurt, the girl was crying softly and the hate in her eyes made Denna want to fall to her knees and beg forgiveness, something __she'd never get and __quite plainly__ she wasn't sure she deserved it._

_xXx_

"Mom...are you alright?" Shayla asked, her mother had been silent for several moments, staring down at the marble floor, decorated with various furs of majestic beasts.

"I was thinking...about the first time I laid eyes on your mother" Denna answered lowering her head a little.

"Will you tell me about it?" Shayla questioned as she moved over on the four poster, crimson canopied, bed making room for her mom.

"I don't see why not" Denna replied tensely, internally preparing herself for Shayla's reaction, as she settled on the edge her daughter's bed beside the younger platinum blonde Mord'Sith.

xxxxXxxxx

Cara was sat at her oversized yet sturdy oak desk in the corner of her shared chambers, drinking a perfectly aged vintage of whisky and attempting to do some paper work, though she was far to irritated and a little bit tipsy to even sign her signature let alone actually make important decisions regarding the safety and prosperity of her people. She glanced up when the set of double doors to their bedchamber opened to reveal her mate, Dahlia had released her luxurious chestnut brown tresses from their usual braid, leaving the long dark locks to trail down her lightly muscled back to her firm backside.

"Lily refuses to sleep unless you sing to her" Dahlia commented as she came around the back of the desk, leaning over Cara's high-backed chair so she could massage her wife's tense shoulders with skilled ungloved fingers.

"Mmm I am not drunk enough for that" Cara moaned, feeling her Queen dig her sharp, short nails into a particularly sore pressure point in her slender shoulders.

"Cara you have a beautiful voice, now go sing to our daughter so we can go to bed" Dahlia purred as she nuzzled the side of Cara's face.

"Yes ma'am" Cara drawled obediently even as she relaxed into Dahlia's touch.

"You need to stand up my love" Dahlia urged half-heartedly even as she let her hands trail lower to Cara's ample breasts.

"Certainly, I am already moving" Cara groaned in pleasure when Dahlia teased her already hardened nipples, suddenly Dahlia's touch was gone much to Cara's dismay.

"See to our daughter and when you return I'll have a present waiting for you" Dahlia smirk with satisfaction as she caught the lust filling Cara's aquamarine coloured eyes.

"Tease" Cara accused as she dragged herself up out her of her chair.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ tease" Dahlia retorted with a widening smirk.

"And I have the papers to prove it" Cara smirked to herself, hearing Dahlia laugh breezily behind her, as she exited their chamber and stalked towards Lily's rooms. She pushed the doors open and walked through the receiving area and into Lily's bedchamber, she hadn't been the one to carry her youngest daughter, it had been her beloved mate that had given birth to little Lily Rahl hence the youngest Princess' likeness to the Queen.

"What are you doing awake my little flower?" Cara crooned gently, as she elegantly sat down on the side of the bed near the pillows so she could stroke her daughters magnolia pale forehead.

"I can't sleep" Lily complained softly.

"Well lets see what I can do about that" Cara murmured as she began to sing a soothing song in high D'Haran that her father had sung to her when she was little. Soon enough her youngest was deeply asleep Cara stroked her forehead for a little while longer before silently slipping from the room. Out in the hall she took a step towards her chambers before deciding to check on her eldest child, she walked further down along the hall and opened Sophia's chamber door unannounced, in the soft candle light illuminating the receiving area she noticed a slight shadow in the room.

"Regin" Cara greeted as she walked through the chamber, the Mord'Sith nodded softly as Cara pushed Sophia's bedroom door open she found her heiress wide awake and staring up at the ceiling.

"Don't tell me I need to sing to you as well" Cara teased with a smirk as she pulled the doors closed behind her.

"Mother, I'm not seven any more" Sophia whined with a soft laugh.

"I noticed, however it is getting late and I need you to be in the training court yard at dawn" Cara informed her eldest daughter gently.

"I'll look forward to it Mom" Cara smiled as her daughter rolled onto her side, Cara waited for a moment before she swept out of the elaborately furnished room.

"You should get some rest as well" Cara mentioned to Regin.

"I can go three days without sleep" Regin commented. She knew the girl wasn't boasting, the young Mord'Sith was just stating a fact.

"Of course, but I don't want you using that as an excuse when I defeat you with greatest of ease in training tomorrow" Cara grinned wickedly, before exiting the room and heading back to her chambers and her `present`.

xxxxXxxxx

Kahlan was braiding her hair for bed in front of the lit hearth when Danika walked in and silently strode towards her bedroom.

"Where have you been?" She spoke up before Danika could close the door. She had searched high and low for Danika after dinner, but she hadn't been able to locate her daughter, not even the guards had been able to assist her efforts.

"I needed some time alone" Danika snapped.

"Dani we need to talk-" Kahlan winced when Danika slammed her door shut.

"Ignore her, she is just seeking attention" Richard sneered from their bedroom doorway, Kahlan bit the insist of her cheek to resist the urge to slap him. Where had the kind and understanding man she'd loved gone?.

"Richard she is hurt and confused, she needs us to comfort her" Kahlan reasoned.

"I don't care what she _needs _Kahlan, _I _need a son. Now come to bed" Richard growled. She clenched her jaw knowing that if she said something, Richard would only get angrier. Gritting her perfect white teeth, Kahlan walked past him into their bedroom and climbed into bed waiting for the unavoidable. She felt physically ill when Richard crawled on top of her, kneeing her long legs apart and pushing her night gown up to her slender hips. Not for the first time, she briefly considered fighting him but in the end she knew from experience that Richard could easily over power her. Her Confessor's magic couldn't harm him on account of the concoction Zedd had devised several years ago, making Richard immune to Confession.

Kahlan clenched her eyes shut as Richard forced his erection inside her unprepared sex, she whimpered in pain when he began to spread her reluctant inner muscles, she felt like he was going to split her in half, she heaved a dry sob as he began to move inside her. All she could do was clench her hands into fists at her sides and stay completely ridged beneath him. She tilted her head away from him as his raw grunts of pleasure grew louder, mixing with her cries of pain. Kahlan nearly gagged when she felt him empty himself inside her, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side. Within minutes, his snoring accompanied her silent crying.

xxxxXxxxx

Nicci bolted up right in her bed as the grotesque vision came to an end. She rubbed her eyes as brutal images continued to plague her, it had been so vivid she could almost feel Kahlan Amnell's pain as her lout husband rutted inside her. Rage caused her eyes to glow eerily in the darkness of her chambers in side the Palace of Prophets. She would make certain that the Mother Confessor never again had to experience that again, if it was the last thing she did.

Nicci smirked evilly as a plan formed in her mind's eye, while her literal irises continued to glow with the power of her unequalled Han. Richard Cypher was going to rue the day he even met Kahlan Amnell when she was finished with his worthless carcass. For some inane reason it mattered very little to her that she had never made Kahlan Amnell's acquaintance, but for several weeks she had been visited with visions of the Mother Confessor and her daughter. She just knew she could no longer tolerate their pain, on an instinctive level she knew she had to end it.

Nicci sighed harshly before climbing out of her bed, she quickly dressed in her black silk robe before she exited her chambers. She wouldn't be able to find sleep again without seeing Kahlan Amnell's pain filled expression and miserable eyes gleaming with tears. Her hands began to glow with blue flames as helpless rage filled her and some other foreign emotion, one she couldn't quite name.

**TBC. . . **

**AN: So yeah I kinda changed my mind about Richard, hes going to be a complete asshole but as you can see Nicci's got a plan, and who do you think Denna's lady love is? I would love to know what you thought about this chapter and if you have anything you would like to see happen or you have anything I can improve on let me know. 'Til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This fic isn't turning out how I wanted, but I have an idea, I'm gonna split the characters up and give them all their respective story lines and then they can all join up at the end this is probably gonna make the chapters longer but the way I figure it will make things less confusing, right then story lines are: Denna has to win the love of her daughters Mother, Nicci has to break Richard and Kahlan up, Shayla and Danika have to dodge a lot of obstacles(there will be a surprise in there) then Sophia has to teach Regin about emotions *coughs* love, much to Cara's displeasure and Dahlia's amusement then the rest of them will be background characters, hope everyone is okay with this.**

**Chapter Three**

Shayla groaned and burrowed further into her pillows when her bedroom door swung open, the well oiled solid gold hinges allowed the set of oak double doors to sail open effortlessly, until they crashed loudly into the stone walls of her bedchamber on account of her Mother's rough handling.

"Rise and shine" Her Mother announced before hastily retreating, Denna was in no mood for dodging pillows today. Shayla grunted an incoherent reply as she lifted her head up off her soft pillows. Glancing out the gilded panes covering her arch-shaped window, she discovered the D'Haran sun had barely begun to peak over the horizon, she scowled as she dived back into her lusciously overstuffed pillows.

"Shayla you're going to be late!" Her Mom called out. Growling low in her throat, she flung the crimson silk bedsheets off her naked body, shivering gently as the morning air hurriedly rubbed against her pale flesh. Shayla slipped her long legs off the side of her four poster bed, stretching like a lazy snow leopard, before she gracefully climbed to her bare feet. Sauntering toward her elaborately carved wardrobe, she drew the doors open. She blindly grabbed her leathers from their shelves and expertly pulled them on within the space of a few moments.

After she finished buckling her corset, she released the tie that kept her silky platinum blonde tresses in its loose braid and smoothed out her pale curls. Reaching for her comb sprawled out on her vanity table, she routinely ran it's long teeth through her long mane, when her waist length tresses were free of all knots. Shayla began assembling her soft platinum blonde hair into their signature style, like any Mord'Sith worth her red leathers, she took pride in the flawless perfection of her appearance. Stepping out into the receiving area of her shared chambers, she found her Mother elegantly perched on a leather padded, high backed chair in front of a small circular table in the corner of their outer rooms with a collection of parchment laid out before her.

"What is this?" She asked, trailing her vivid green irises over the papers.

"I have an assignment. I'll be leaving for the Midlands to escort Lady Jennsen and Prelate Nicci here to the Palace in time for Sophia's birthday celebration" Her Mother explained. As she took the chair opposite the older Mord'Sith, she carefully concealed her disappointment expression. Her Mother had only just returned from the Temple of Jandralyn and now she was leaving again.

"When I get back perhaps we can do something together" Her Mother suggested abruptly. Shayla gave the older blonde a look of pure shock, through her shock she smiled inwardly, normally her Mother was too occupied overseeing the tasks given to her by the Lady Rahl, to spend any lingering time with her.

"We could go hunting, or maybe we could just go out into the City, or both. What do you think?" Her Mother murmured. Her pale blue eyes were trained firmly on the papers but Shayla could see the slight blush staining her high cheekbones. She loved her mother deeply and vice versa, but Mistress Denna wasn't one for shows of open affection and neither was she, mayhap it was in their blood.

"Hunting sounds more preferable" Shayla smirked.

"Yes it does..." Denna mirrored Shayla's exact smirk "...You hadd better get down to the training courtyard, Lady Rahl has called a training session." Her Mom encouraged.

"But it is barely sunrise. Was Lady Rahl up with the roosters?" Shayla drawled with a perplexed frown.

"After you fell asleep last night, Cara and I discussed the best route for me to take on my assignment, being as I won't be taking any of those clowns in the Dragon Corps" Shayla laughed, detecting the note of disdain in her mother's voice.

"How did I fail to notice that" Shayla muttered quietly, raising up to her booted feet, she dashed inside her bedchamber to collect her Agiel from her knee high bed-side table.

"My darling daughter, when you're asleep I seriously doubt you'd notice if Zedd used wizard's fire directly over your head" Her Mom amusedly drawled while she stalked towards the outer chamber doors.

"You're hilarious" Shayla sarcastically drawled over her shoulder, holstering her Agiel as she prowled out into the hall, she smiled fondly when she caught her mother's slight chuckle behind her. She swiftly strode through the blotchy lit corridors, the torches mounted on the stone walls would be left to burn for a few more hours at the very least.

Shayla was just stepping into the Great Hall's vestibule when a slender body collided with her own, growling under her breath with annoyance at the unwanted touch, she blindly caught the culprit by their slender biceps and hauled them against her chest to prevent them from falling on their backside. When Danika's beautiful face became visible to her emerald green eyes, she instinctively snaked her lithe leather clad arms around the Confessor's waist, ignoring the graceful hands pressing into her shoulders, attempting to push her away. Even when the last words the brunette whispered to her rang in her ears, she couldn't bare to let go of the Confessor:

"_Oh __S__p__irits don't ever touch me again"_

Shayla's heart began pounding furiously as Danika burrowed into her chest, the erratic sobbing raking the brunette roused her protective instincts life with an echoing roar.

"Dani..." She began.

"Just be silent Shayla" Danika growled tearfully as she hid her face in Shayla's neck clinging tightly to the Mord'Sith for dear life. Shayla resisted the urge to snarl out a retort, she only took orders from Lady Rahl and Princess Sophia. _A__nd Danika_ an inner voice purred as the girl of her affections began to nuzzle the small strip of pale skin left by her neck-guard gently as the brunette's sobs trailed off into the occasional hiccup.

Shayla's arms tightened around the Confessor in her arms, all she wanted to do was hold Danika close and keep the brunette safe and happy for as long as Danika would let her. But then that terrible night that had haunted her for the past six days came back to her in a rush. She jerked away from Danika, she instantly missed the Confessor's warmth in her arms, the naturalness in which she could cradle the other girl against her, the tender sensation that thrummed inside her chest when Danika was close.

Shayla clenched her jaw tightly before she continued on down the hall, she cursed the acidic agony that erupted inside of her, it grew more intense with each step she took away from the Confessor. When she reached the training courtyard, she was surprised she hadn't already fallen to her knees, the knife piercing her heart possessed jagged edges. The sight of her Lady Rahl, Sophia and who she assumed was sister Regin going over basic exercises gave her something to focus on besides the ache in her chest. She nodded gently to Sophia, her best friend clapped her on the shoulder as she drew near, seeming to sense the whirlwind of tortuous emotions swirling inside of her. When Danika finally stepped out into the courtyard, Shayla had to forcibly prevent herself from clutching at the bruised organ in her chest. She was astonished there wasn't a pool of blood at her feet, the shard of pain in her heart was sharper than the Lady Rahl's sword.

"Pair up. Regin, Sophia you two will begin first" Cara instructed. Crossing her arms over her ample chest as she stalked towards the side of the marked training circle, it would be several days until carpenters were to be commissioned to build an upraised steel frame to properly separate the combatants from the onlookers. She forced herself to keep her vivid green irises on her best friend and the Princess's newest protector and away from Danika, staring at what she couldn't have only made the pain that much more intense.

xxxxXxxxx

Cara watched closely as Regin and Sophia moved into the centre of the training ring. Though the Lady Rahl had forbidden her eldest daughter from undergoing the full Mord'Sith training with an Agiel, Sophia still held a high pain threshold. Cara knew it was hypocritical of her to deny Sophia the extensive training, particularly since she had been trained to harness the Agiel's power from a very young age. The reason being she didn't want Sophia to become accustomed to violence, that was not the objective of the daily activity, she just wanted Sophia to be able fully capable to protect herself. Even that seemed a redundant action, after all her heiress would be constantly surrounded by the best Mord'Sith of their generation. Though they still couldn't compete with their parents, the young sisters of the Agiel around her certainly held a great deal of potential.

Cara traced her daughter's poised form, watching with analytical aquamarine coloured eyes as Sophia leapt at Regin with her sword raised. Regin rolled over to the side avoiding the blow easily, the pale blonde girl shifted into a defensive crouch, the thing rod of her Agiel held loosely in the girl's gloved hand. The two blonde girls swiftly advanced on each other with their weapons raised offensively, they came together in a flurry of blows however neither girl could gain an advantage over the other. As time drew on, she came to the conclusion that Regin was holding back, fearful of hurting the Princess.

"Enough" Cara called out. The younger blondes instantly stopped mid-attack, sharing a look as they holstered their respective weapons. Cara sighed as she stalked towards Regin, like a hungry lioness on the hunt, a small smile playing with her sculpted pink lips.

"Did I tell you to hold back?" Cara's honeyed voice drawled.

"No Lady Rahl" Regin replied respectfully.

"Then pray tell, why did you?" Cara tilted her head, her long blonde braid fell over one of her silk covered shoulders.

"Because I knew I would hurt her"

"Mmm that would have angered me..." Cara concluded bluntly with a nod.

"...But at least Sophia would have learnt from her mistake, she won't be able to improve if the people around her hold back, will she?" Cara spoke to them all, the force of her glance forcing the young Mord'Sith around her to avert their eyes as they shook their heads.

"Exactly. Now then I think I need to personally gauge your abilities" Cara drawled to Regin as she unsheathed her blade and gestured for Sophia to join the other girls on the sidelines. Cara faced Regin, trailing her eyes over the younger blonde's body. Regin was favouring her right side oddly enough, Cara hadn't noticed Regin take any major blows from during her sparring match with Sophia, unless something had happened last night?.

She frowned to herself even as the pale haired Mord'Sith rushed toward her. Cara caught Regin's wrist in one hand and roughly head-butted the girl, sending the younger blonde reeling back several steps though to Regin's credit she retained her hold on her Agiel as Cara released her hold on the girl's wrist. Raising her sword hilt up, Cara utilised Regin's temporary stumble and slammed the solid gold handgrip into the back of of the young Mord'Sith's head. Regin fell to her knees but the girl didn't slip into unconsciousness like she had expected, she had to respect the pale haired girl for that, her attack had not been gentle in the least.

"You exceed my expectation. Now then Shay and Jacqueline you're up" Cara instructed as she grabbed Regin by the arm and dragged her up off the ground and over to the side lines.

"Sophia come here and stay with her while she recovers" Cara instructed as she focused her attention on the fresh combatants. Shayla was overly aggressive in her savage attacks but fortunately for Jacqueline, she had Berdine's talent for taking a beating and being able to laugh about it. Cara titled her head as Shayla swept the taller girl's legs out from under her with one of her own and slammed her Agiel into Jacqueline's flat abdomen. Something was deeply bothering the young platinum blonde.

"Enough, Nina and Anya your turn" The two quickly swapped places with Shayla and Jacqueline. Cara spared a glance over at Sophia and Regin, she found her daughter on her knees with Regin's head resting in the Princess's lap. For a moment Cara almost felt guilty when it became apparent to her that the pale haired girl was going to be concussed.

"Shayla go and fetch the physician" Cara ordered the younger blonde, Shayla quickly jogged in the direction of the vast marble Palace. Cara returned her gaze over to her daughter and Regin, Sophia was talking to Regin, the Mord'Sith was answering Sophia's questions although Cara plainly see that it was taking a while for Regin to produce her answers. Cara's eyes flashed dangerously as Sophia began to stroke Regin's forehead comfortingly, _Oh merciful creator its hereditary,_ Cara grumbled internally as Sophia and Regin shared a smile. She was going to have to keep a close eye on those two she thought as she returned her gaze to Anya and Nina.

"How may I serve you, Lady Rahl" The new court physician asked, appearing out of nowhere with Shayla and Dahlia.

"I think I just broke Regin" Cara spoke dismissively as she pointed over to her daughter and her barely conscious ward, the physician rushed over to the girls and immediately began to examine Regin, Shayla returned to the rest of her sisters and Cara found herself being scrutinized by her mate.

"What?" Cara asked after a while.

"Why did you break Regin?" Dahlia replied, crossing her arms over her breasts, Cara smirked to herself, she thoroughly enjoyed it when her wife adopted a scolding stance.

"It was not entirely intentional" Cara tried to defend herself.

"So the fact that our daughter is holding you victims hand didn't influence you in the slightest?" Dahlia smirked knowingly, the brunette's sarcastic tone caressed her delicately shaped ears.

"She is holding her hand!" Cara exclaimed and immediately moved to separate her daughter from the Mord'Sith.

"Oh leave them be" Dahlia smiled as she grabbed Cara by the blonde's lean hips, pulling the slightly shorter woman back against her chest. Despite her maternal outrage, Cara could not resist pressing back against her Queen, Dahlia's welcoming warmth and sinful curves was too much to resist.

"But...but..." Cara stuttered as she watched Sophia gaze down at Regin with tender emotion clear in her face.

"You are so seductive when you get overprotective" Dahlia purred into Cara's ear as she began grinding their hips together suggestively.

"Training is over" Cara called out sharply, as she dragged Dahlia in the direction of the palace, the brunette's husky laughter echoed on the light breeze.

xxxxXxxxx

Denna stalked through the labyrinth of marble corridors forming the ground floor of the People's Palace, inclining her head at a few note worthy sisters of the Agiel as the passed by her, keeping a careful distance from her. Abruptly Kahlan came whirling around the corner just ahead of her, sighing gently, she could sense this unexpected encounter was going to be awkward by the way The Mother Confessor kept her bright blue eyes firmly trained on the stone floor.

"Kahlan" Denna greeted civilly.

"Evening Denna" Kahlan responded politely. They both drew to a slow stop in the centre of the hall, the evening sun drifted into the corridor through the wide window panes, each one was stained with crimson dye to proudly display the emblem of House Rahl.

"How is Danika?" Denna titled her head, genuinely concerned for the youngest Confessor after recent events.

"She is...surviving..." Kahlan offered, the brunette clearly did have an accurate idea as to how Danika was feeling.

"...She refuses to talk to me" Kahlan finished with a mournful sigh. Denna's strikingly beautiful face remained blank of all expression, internally she experienced a twinge of guilt stab her through her chest.

"How is Shayla?" Kahlan enquired.

"She is...I know she misses Danika, but other than that...I do not know" Denna admitted. She detested that she knew her daughter was hurting, it was maddening to know she couldn't help Shayla. No amount of soothing words and comforting embraces would balm her daughter's distress. She knew that from experience.

"R-Richard doesn't want Shayla near Dani any more" Kahlan commented, the brunette's melodious voice faltered over her husband's name name. Denna couldn't prevent her perfect shaped platinum blonde brows from tilting downward into a frown as she digested the unusual note, the norm was for Kahlan to positively glow at the mere mention of Richard. It was disturbing to notice Kahlan looking...fragile...broken...upset.

Tilting her head, like a snow leopardess assessing her prey for weakness, she trailed her icy blue eyes over the woman before her, Kahlan's dark hair was left to flow down to the middle of her back, not unusual, the brunette's blue eyes were slightly red, very unusual, there were shadows under her eyes, very unusual again, and her clothes were in disarray. A slight question fought it's way to perch itself on the tip of her tongue, she rolled her eyes when Richard came barrelling around the corner, he was wearing a self-satisfied smile and he was re-lacing his dark brown pants up. Denna looked from him back to Kahlan, the brunette was looking down at the ground and there was a single tear following down her pale cheek. Recognition burned in the pit of her stomach as Richard drew near and Kahlan began to quiver softly.

"What are you doing Kahlan?, I told you to go see the physician immediately" Richard growled, ignoring Denna's presence entirely, not that she cared about the opinion of a snivelling lout like the Cypher cretin. Kahlan was breathing hard and her jaw was clenched the brunette was obviously attempting to smother her sobs.

"Why don't go and suck on the Keeper's cock Richard?, can you not see Kahlan is upset" Denna snarled dangerously, she watched in growing satisfaction as fear clouded his eyes.

"W-what...is it t-to you?" Richard stuttered retreating from Denna, like a mouse from a cat, as she caressed her beloved Agiel with her long and slender, blood red, gloved fingers.

"I simply cannot stand for it when a beautiful woman is upset" Denna drawled as she stalked closer to the whelp in front of her.

"Oddly enough, I thought that sort of thing excited you" Richard sneered, his bravado strengthening his voice even as Denna unsheathed her Agiel, its soft whine filling the silence of the marble hall, she forced herself to smirk at that comment even as it tore at the abused muscle beating in her chest.

"Denna its all right, I'm fine" Kahlan interrupted in a shaky voice.

"Of course Mother confessor" Denna feigned obedience, directly before she brought her Agiel up in between Richard's legs with every ounce of power contained within her lithe arms. She smiled sadistically as Richard's agonised shriek ripped through the Palace, the Agiel's magic seared through his most vulnerable body part, within seconds he was beginning to crumble to the floor. She rapidly withdrew her beloved weapon and struck Richard across his pain contorted face, causing the oaf to loose his footing, Denna's icy blue irises sparkled with maliciousness as he fell into the wall, the sickening thud created by Richard's head smashing into the marble bulwark accompanied his echoing scream.

"How clumsy of me" Denna commented, with a smirk, to Kahlan as she prowled past the brunette, sheathing her Agiel as she went.

xxxxXxxxx

Nicci paced back and forth in her study occasionally glancing at the journey book open on her mahogany desk, while she was expected at Princess Sophia's birthday celebration, waiting to receive Mistress Denna's message regarding the Mord'Sith's arrival at the Palace of Prophets was beyond vexing, it was exasperating.

She had already decided that she would use her time at the People's Palace to convince the Mother Confessor to leave her husband, she did not anticipate her task would be effortless and she wasn't entirely certain where the need to protect Kahlan originated from. But the instinct was there, burning like the magically charged candles spread out across her chambers, and she simply couldn't ignore it, she didn't want to, even if she did not fully understand why she cared for a woman she hadn't even met.

Suddenly she saw words begin to appear on the page, she rushed over, behind her desk, she traced the exquisite penmanship as it scrawled across the pages in her journey book.

**"****T****hree days" **Nicci rolled her eyes at Denna's blunt message, but then she honestly expected one of the most feared Mord'Sith in history to make idle conversation?. Reaching for her quill and ink bot, Nicci flipped the lid open and dipped the tip of the quill inside, watching as the tip soaked up a small amount of her blood.

"_I'll be ready" _Nicci wrote swiftly before closing the book and laying the quill down beside it on her desk. She resumed her pacing, from one end of her chamber to the other. _R__eady`, _she smirked to herself, she had already packed what little clothing she would require, and there wasn't much more she would need beside her journey book.

"Prelate" A nervous voice sounded from the doorway, she turned to find Sister Marianne lingering in the arched doorway.

"What is it?" Nicci questioned not breaking her stride to look at the brunette.

"The Sisters and I were concerned when you failed to attend evening prayer..." The brunette Sister of the Light stuttered with a concerned glance.

"Impossible, it is only..." Nicci suddenly whirled around towards the modestly sized window, behind her desk, she was met by the night sky spotted with silver stars. She pinched the bridge of her delicate nose between her thumb and forefinger, the last time she had cast an inquisitive look towards the window, it had been merely midday.

"Its nearing midnight Prelate" Sister Marianne informed her softly. Nicci chuckled softly, dropping her elegant hand away from her beautiful face, she'd become so consumed with thoughts about the Mother Confessor that she had barely noticed the day slipping away from her as silent as a skilled thief in the night.

"Then I must ask the Creator to forgive me for my tardiness before I retire for the night" Nicci muttered, she smiled crisply at her Sister, waiting for Marianne to take her leave before making her own exit. She met very few of her Sisters as she hurriedly made her way toward the Prayer hall. While she was communing with the Creator, she would also beg the Mother of Creation to put an end to the visions of Kahlan Amnell in pain, because the knowledge that the strikingly beautiful brunette was living in misery and she could do nothing to halt it, was causing her more distress than she cared to admit.

xxxxXxxxx

Cara stared intently at Richard with a blank expression upon her flawless face, listening carefully for any inconsistencies as he relayed the tale of Denna's attack. On his word, apparently it had been unprovoked but she was not convinced, Denna's emotions remained dormant unless they were needed which made it impossible for the slightly older blonde to have attacked Richard without a motive. On account of his life in that other 'verse' she had ordered her Mord'Sith to keep their distance from the woods guide.

"Is this true Denna?" Cara titled her head at her third in command, she was almost entirely certain that Richard was fabricating at least some of what he was droning. She wanted nothing more than to return to her bed chambers where Dahlia, her irresistible mate, was waiting for her. She crossed her legs at the knee, gripping the arm rests of her solid gold throne with her hands, she could already imagine the exact stance her Queen adopted.

"In part Lady Rahl" Denna responded coolly. Turning her thoughts away from the deliciously depraved acts she was going to be engaging in, when the mess staring at her with muddy brown eyes finally let her be. The blunt honesty she found shinning within her Sister's icy blue irises was enough for her to turn a dark scowl on Richard when he dived into another harangue.

"Do you wish to relay your version of events Sister?" Cara inquired, interrupting Richard's ranting about Denna's motiveless `brutality`.

"I think not Sister" Denna replied smirking through her stoic mask of Mord'Sith.

"Why ever not?" Cara drawled sarcastically.

"Because I do not think it is my place in interfere any further" Denna murmured candidly.

"I am satisfied that this dispute was not unprovoked, no further action will be undertaken, however I hope that this incident doesn't repeat itself Sister..." Cara's pointed look would've sliced through stone.

"...This minor dispute aside, how are your preparations coming along?"

"The preparations are complete, I'll be leaving at first light and I expect to arrive at Palace of Prophets in approximately three days"

"Perfect. Is there anything else that requires my attention before we all retire for the night?" Cara arched a blonde eyebrow quizzically.

"Actually I would ask a favour" Denna placed her gloved hands on the slender curves of her hips.

"Certainly"

"I have reason to believe that someone may try to harm my daughter in my absence" Denna's cold eyes darted toward Richard, the enraged flare that lit up her Sister's eyes prompted her to lean forward on her throne, she fully expected Denna to strangle the lout standing several metres to the left of the Mord'Sith.

"I will protect her like my own, but for now I think we should all retire to our chambers" Cara stated firmly, gracefully rising up from her ruby encrusted throne, descending the upraised dais, she clapped her Sister on the older blonde's lightly muscled, leather clad, shoulder. Enforcing with a strong touch and soft glance, that she would guard her friend's daughter as fiercely as she did her own daughters.

"Cara, how can you do this?!. She attacks me and you're simply going to shrug it off" Richard complained.

"That is exactly what I'm going to do Richard, and you would do well to remember exactly who it is you're are talking to" Cara growled warningly over her shoulder as she stalked towards the arched doorway at the end of a long crimson carpet. On her approach the two muscular guards, dressed in their typical armour, heaved the double doors open and bowed their heads. She smirked to herself, hearing Denna's soft chuckle behind her as she stepped out into the Throne room's vast entrance hall.

Cara made her way through the Palace corridors, the heavy footsteps of the Home Guard echoed behind her, the lighter foot falls of whichever quad of Mord'Sith on rotation that day went undetected. She paused when she found herself outside Lily's chambers, while she was doubtful her youngest would still be awake at this hour, maternal instinct demanded she take a peaked inside, hurrying through the receiving area of the main chamber, she discovered her brunette daughter was fast asleep on her stomach with her head turned to the side and the sheets pooled at her little waist. Cara sighed fondly before quietly slipping inside the bedchamber, silently creeping forward, she carefully pulling the sheets up to Lily's shoulder blades. Leaning down, she brushed her full lips against her youngest daughter's forehead before she slipped from the chamber as taciturnly as she had entered.

Cara stalked down the wide hall, she passed by various tapestries proudly displaying the emblem of House Rahl, the torches mounted on the stone walls cast flickering orange light around her, out the red dyed window panes boasting the emblem of her noble House, she could see a blanket of silver stars staring back at her. A little further down the hall, she cautiously pushed Sophia's chamber door open, the sight she found irritated her to no end, her heir was sitting at, a rarely used, circular table playing chess with Regin.

"Does your head hurt?" Cara's permanent drawl cut through the intimate silence between her eldest daughter and the head of her Mord'Sith protectors, she smirked when both blonde girls jerked in surprise, obviously they hadn't noticed her presence.

"It is perfectly fine" Regin retorted, turning in her chair to respectfully acknowledge the older blonde.

"I highly doubt that, which is why you're both going to sleep, now" Cara stated firmly. It was far too late for the young blondes to be awake, by her reckoning it was closing in on five candle marks before first light.

"But Mother..." Sophia instantly began to protest.

"Don't argue, we all have work to do on the marrow and you need to be well rested, now move" Cara instructed her daughter, Sophia groaned slightly, rising up to her bare feet the Princess prowled into her bedchamber, Cara lifted her head as she watched Sophia glance over her shoulder at Regin. She recognised the warm, tender smile that slowly began to toy with the corner of her heir's full lips. How many occasions had she directed such looks at Dahlia?.

"She is not hiding it very well" Cara commented absently, after Sophia had pulled the double doors closed behind her.

"Hiding what?" Regin asked, failing spectacularly to conceal her devoted tone. Cara crossed her arms under her ample breasts.

"You do not play dense very well, but I warn you now..." Cara leaned down over Regin's shoulder, whispering into the pale haired Mord'Sith's delicate shaped ear.

"...If you hurt her even slightly. I'll make you rue the day you were born" Cara warned in a deadly undertone. She tilted her head watching as the girl paled considerably. She felt a wedge of respect for the young blonde begin to form, when Regin nodded, feigning nonchalance, in acceptance of the unmistakably lethal warning. Cara straightened as Regin vacated her chair, she felt a smirk tilt the left corner of her full pink lips upward when the young Mord'Sith looked her directly in her aquamarine coloured eyes. While the Mord'Sith may be young, she suspected that the girl may actually be worthy of her daughter's affections.

"Go to bed and get some sleep" Cara ordered gently.

"But what about..." Regin began, already casting her dove grey eyes toward Sophia's bedchamber..

"To my recollection it is Shayla and Jacqueline's nightly rotation is it not?..." Cara interrupted swiftly. She wanted to grin when Regin's eyes quite clearly began to shine with protest, she had never been able to stomach the idea of anyone besides her protecting Dahlia.

"...Do as you're told, retire for the night" Cara instructed. Regin inclined her head, before she stiffly stalked towards the chamber doors, the lingering glance the pale haired girl directed towards Sophia's bedchamber was filled with devotion. Cara smirked helplessly as the door drew shut, striding towards Sophia's bedchamber door, encircling the solid gold door handle with her long slender fingers, she pushed the door open to find her adolescent daughter already in bed, staring up at the carved ceiling with a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Sighing gently, Cara stalked forward and perched herself on the side of Sophia's four poster, crimson canopied, bed.

"You don't conceal it very well" Cara remarked for a second time.

"Do I need to hide it?" Sophia finally murmured softly, so softly even the Spirits wouldn't be able to catch the younger blonde's words, the open expression her heir wore as she tilted her gaze up at the older blonde, prompted another sigh from the Lady Rahl.

"For now I would suggest it" Cara reached out with her left hand, she stroked a wayward tendril of Sophia's long golden blonde hair away from the Princess' face, her daughter's features were almost entirely identical to her own.

"But why?" Sophia whispered with a confused frown. Cara withdrew her hand, staring into her daughter's aquamarine coloured eyes, she swiftly deliberated whether or not she should fabricate something other than the truth.

"Because when a Mord'Sith has the favour of the future Lady Rahl, her life instantly becomes harder, she becomes a target for the rest of the Mord'Sith because they see her as a threat to their own future advancement, do you understand?" Cara tilted her head, the truth slipped from her lips after a moment's thought, she smiled when Sophia nodded, leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"It will not be forever little one..." Cara whispered, against Sophia's naturally bronzed skin "...Now it is certainly time for you to get some rest"

"Goodnight Mother" Sophia replied, her eyelids fluttering closed, Cara watched with a tender half-smile as her eldest daughter drifted into sleep's embrace before she silently slipped out the chamber, she strode through the receiving area and out into the wide corridor. She hurried down the hall until she found herself outside the double doors leading to her shared bedchambers, the emblem of House Rahl was incised on the polished oak, she gripped the solid gold door handles and pushed both doors open. An instantaneous smile spread across her full sculpted lips when she found Dahlia leaning back against their maroon pillows, the brunette's long silky tresses were released from their usual confines of their signature braid, the silken red bed sheets were pulled up to cover Dahlia's ample breasts, tucked under her mate's lithe arms, the small amount of generous cleavage left bare to her aquamarine coloured eyes had her subconsciously licking her plump lower lip.

"I owe you a new Agiel" Cara muttered, pulling the bedchamber doors closed, she instantly began shedding her clothes like the inconvenient, pesky, vestures they were when her Queen was near. The subtle movements Dahlia made as she finally slid her long bronzed legs free of her black leather pants were enough to stoke her desires, they constantly simmered just beneath the surface of her flesh, all for Dahlia.

"Mmmhm I told you it was only a matter of time" Dahlia mused with a smirk, Cara made a face as she lifted the bedsheets and crawled between them and the celestially soft material of the mattress, she prowled towards her mate, smirking when the brunette instantly moved closer to her. Cara purred in the back of her throat as she settled beside her wife, savouring the brunette's warmth as it melded with her own.

"What gave you cause to suspect them exactly?" Cara grumbled, pressing a tiny kiss to Dahlia's brow, she wrapped her arms around the brunette, feeling her mate's equally long limbs encircle her slender waist.

"Because I see a lot of you in her" Dahlia smirked. Cara gave an incoherent response, instead of musing over the development in the relationship of her eldest daughter and her Mord'Sith protector any longer, she swiftly captured her beloveds succulent lips.

**TBC. . . **

**AN: You have got to love Denna don't you :), anyways I would love to hear your views and opinions about this chapter, the next update will be up within the next four days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, Now in this chapter Denna meets up with Jennsen and Nicci, Cara makes a shock discovery about both her daughters, while Kahlan learns that Nicci is the Prelate in this verse.**

**Chapter Four.**

"...Time to get up" A heavenly voice dripped in honey whispered into Cara's ear, the blonde grumbled incoherently and stubbornly snuggled back into her overstuffed pillows.

"Cara, come on..." Cara feigned sleep, hoping that Dahlia would leave her to rest a little longer before her barrage of daily tasks commenced.

"So be it, I'm getting Berdine and you know how much she loves poetry" Dahlia threatened, a melodious chuckle followed the brunette's warning.

"You are so cruel" Cara muttered into the maroon silk sheathing her pillows, tilting her head up to the left, she found her wife gifting her with that special smile, the soft upwards curve of her mate's full pink lips made her heart begin to beat faster in her chest.

"I'm a Mord'Sith, it comes with the territory" Dahlia's smile took on a sly edge as Cara pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"You're also queen of D'Hara and as such you're expected to be courteous, majestic and merciful where I am not" Cara grumbled, her permanent drawl was husky from sleep.

"That may be so but I've been a Mord'Sith far longer than I've been Queen, so I suggest you get ready for Devotional before I coax Berdine to recite the entire literary works of the last century for your entertainment" Dahlia warned for the second time.

"Mord'Sith are supposed to obey the Lady Rahl and now that I think about it, I swear that you promised to honour and obey me in our wedding vows" Cara mused. Dahlia opened her mouth to retort, after a moment the brunette's succulent lips drew closed once more, Cara smirked with a playful wink, prompting her Queen to narrowed her beautiful blue eyes on her, her smirked transformed into a wicked grin as she watched realisation dawn in sapphire irises she loved looking into.

"Have it your way, I want a divorce" Dahlia pursed her velvet soft lips, the sarcastic gleam brightening those glorious azure eyes made her grin even wider.

"Well now that is a shame because you're never going to get one" Cara retorted with a roguish laugh, Dahlia grinned lovingly.

"If I ever did want a divorce, would you let me go?" She asked with a frown, Cara didn't even need a moment to mull it over.

"I wouldn't know how to let you go. Why are you planning on leaving me?" Cara growled with mock suspicion, of course she already knew the answer. She wouldn't survive Dahlia's loss, the brunette was likewise inclined.

"In case you haven't noticed in all the years we've been together Cara, I have this little problem about being away from you for too long." Dahlia whispered honestly. Cara knew exactly what Dahlia was talking about if she was away from the brunette for longer than a couple of hours it felt like half of very soul was missing, the bond between them was unbreakable, and she would never want it to be any different.

"So what was so important that you had to wake me up before first light, my love?" Cara turned onto her side, bracing all her weight on the slender curve of her hip.

"You have a multitude of meetings later in the day and before that we need to devise the guest list for Sophia's birthday celebration" Dahlia mentioned.

"Yes but by my reckoning, none of the afore mentioned needs to be started for another hour" Cara purred, Dahlia smirked suggestively and shifted closer to her. The warmth of their lithe bodies mixing together, Cara instinctively reached out with her left hand, she tenderly stroked the side of her mate's beautiful face.

"Creator condemn my ill timing, what are we going to do you a whole hour?" The brunette drawled seductively, her full pink lips inches away from Cara's sculpted mouth.

"Sneaky Mord'Sith" Cara accused with a smirk, swiftly leaning forward to capture the brunette's lips with her own, savouring the familiar softness that never ceased to amaze her. As the flawless seam of the brunette's mouth parted, she eagerly plunged her tongue into her wife's mouth, moaning huskily at her Queen's intoxicating taste, her Mord'Sith was like her own personal brand of nectar, so sweet and addictive she didn't think she could live without it.

Cara reached up and fisted her hand in Dahlia's thick dark brown locks, pulling the brunette's head back so she could rake her teeth down the column of her Queen's neck, smiling at her mate's hot gasp. She licked her way over to the side of Dahlia's neck, the Mord'Sith writhed and gasped as she swiped her moist tongue over the brunette's perfect flesh, she suckled on Dahlia's pulse point making her mate pant at the exquisite sensations. Cara moved closer to Dahlia and used her free hand to lift her Queen's exquisitely toned thigh over her own naturally bronzed limb, allowing the her to press her thigh into the mound of Dahlia's steadily heating pussy.

"Cara" Dahlia mewled. Cara hissed as her wife began to rub her clit against the blonde's lightly muscled thigh desperate for release. She nibbled on the soft skin covering her the long column of her mate's neck, feeling Dahlia's thick juices begin to coat her thigh. She pressed against her brunette harder, Dahlia moaned loudly in response as her inner muscles clenched with the first warning contractions of her climax. Suddenly Cara withdrew her long lithe leg ignoring Dahlia's sharp cry of protest, she shifted until she was knelt between Dahlia's long legs, she placed her elegant hands on either side of her wife's flat stomach, bracing her weight on her lithe arms. Dahlia arched her hips desperately trying to get the necessary friction.

"Easy darlin', I want this to last" Cara breathed before leaning down to recapture her Mord'Sith's lips once more in a passionate kiss. Dahlia moaned biting down on her full lower lip, until she parted her lips, she groaned as the brunette slipped her tongue inside her mouth, tangling their tongues together in a duel for dominance, eventually she admitted defeat and clamped her lips on Dahlia's tongue, suckling tightly on it. She smiled and began bathing her mate's tongue with her own, feeling her wife moan deeply in her throat and arched her back. Attempting to draw Cara's attention to the brunette's glistening folds, Cara cursed loudly when suddenly their bedchamber doors swung open, connecting with the stone walls with a loud resounding thud.

"Momma!" Lily's voice flooded the room, Cara looked over to the doorway her youngest was staring at them with wide blue eyes. She chanced a look down at the silk sheets and released a sigh of relief when she found her body, entwined with that her mate, fully shielded from their daughter's eyes. Discreetly she slipped from between Dahlia's legs and slid over to the edge of their four poster, blood red canopied, bed, making certain that the maroon bedsheets remained covering her naked breasts.

"It is a little early for you to be up isn't it, little flower?" Cara asked her youngest daughter, forcing a smile despite the arousal burning in the pit of her stomach.

"I had a bad dream" Lily's lower lip trembled. Cara felt Dahlia shift behind her, obviously reaching for something to cover her naked form from their youngest daughter's eyes, the next thing she knew her mate was lifting Lily into her lithe arms and lazily striding back toward her. Dahlia sat on the edge of their four poster bed with Lily clinging to her. Cara shimmied closer to her brunettes beneath the maroon coloured bedsheets to caress her daughter's pale cheek with one hand.

"What was this dream about?" Cara asked gently. Lily's blue eyes met Cara's aquamarine ones, she tenderly stroked her daughter's high cheekbone with her thumb while she leaned into her wife.

"The same one again. That Lady was going to hurt mama again" Lily whispered softly. Cara's jaw clenched in response. For months now Lily had been 'dreaming' about Nathair's attempt to revert this world back to the way it was, though no one knew why or how the youngest Rahl Princess could possible know about it, but she did.

"Listen my little flower, that Lady is gone and she is never coming back. I promise you" Cara purred soothingly, dropping her elegant hand to her daughter's cotton clad shoulder.

"But..." Lily started to protest.

"No Lily, you have to trust your momma because she never does what?..." Dahlia interjected firmly.

"Momma never lies" Lily finished dutifully.

"No I don't, and I will never let anyone hurt you or your mama in any way, either" Cara promised gently, squeezing her daughter's shoulder comfortingly. Lily nodded before her eyes began drifting closed, Dahlia began to hum softly to the little brunette. Cara smiled before looking into her mate's concerned eyes.

"Why is this happening to her" Dahlia whispered. Cara sighed roughly, sensing her daughter falling into sleep's embrace as her wife cradled their daughter close.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" Cara murmured.

xxxxXxxxx

Denna pulled back on the reigns, causing her muscular black warhorse to come to a stop in front of the palace of prophets.

"Mistress Denna" A robed Sister of the light approached her, her veil was covering her face but she recognised the voice as belonging to Sister Marianne, they had met several years ago and Denna liked her well enough as she followed her orders without question.

"Marianne-" Denna nodded in greeting, but she stayed in her saddle, conveying a silent message that she was in a hurry, "-Is the Prelate ready to leave?" Denna asked in a bored tone.

"She will be, in a moment" Was her curt answer.

"No shes ready now" Nicci growled appearing out of nowhere, she was wearing black pants, knee length leather boots, a V-neck white tunic with gold trim and a long black leather coat that ended at mid-thigh, her version of travelling clothes and she had a pack slung over one shoulder and her long blonde hair back in a loose braid.

"You have good timing" Denna commented as another Sister of the light approached with a young pure-bred chestnut mare, she handed the reigns to Nicci, the other blonde swung expertly into the saddle.

"Haven't I always" Nicci smirked, Denna snorted softly before encouraging her horse to turn and begin a slow walk away from the palace.

"When will you be back Prelate?" Denna heard Marianne asked Nicci.

"In two months" Nicci answered, Denna heard Nicci urge her mare over to her, soon they were riding side-by-side.

"Two months?, Sophia's birthday is next week" Denna pointed out, looking closely at Nicci.

"I have some business at the capital" Nicci replied bluntly.

"Do you require assistance?" Denna asked.

"I'll let you know if I do" Nicci answered before urging her horse into a gallop, Denna frowned softly before following.

xxxxXxxxx

"Nicci!, Nicci is coming here" Zedd exclaimed when Cara told them, Kahlan inhaled sharply at the mention of the woman who had preformed the maternity spell on her, even in this verse she felt a connection to the blonde, it wasn't as strong as it had been, but sometimes when Richard was being particularly cruel she felt a presence in the back of her mind keeping her strong and it had been there ever since Nicci had joined them so intimately together, she had never mentioned this to Zedd or Richard she'd simply tried to ignore it, but late at night she felt exactly what Nicci felt...lonely...hurt...broken.

"Whats wrong with Nicci" Cara sighed with an annoyed look.

"Well here probably nothing, but in our world Nicci was trying to kill me at every turn" Kahlan drawled.

"Well here shes the Prelate" Cara retorted shortly, the blonde had been frowning a lot this morning and she'd been snappy as well, Kahlan wanted to ask her friend what was wrong but she knew the blonde would just arch her eyebrow or roll her eyes and growl about how Kahlan was reading too much into the situation, Kahlan smiled somethings never change.

"How is that even possible, in our world she is the most powerful sorceress in three thousand years who just so happens to serve the keeper and here she is the Prelate" Zedd pondered to himself.

"Shes still the most powerful sorceress in three thousand years but she serves the Creator, and I want you two to treat her with the respect she deserves-" Cara gave them a pointed look "-And you can tell Richard the same, when you see him" Cara finished, just as the door to the great hall swung open, Dahlia walked in looking thoroughly exhausted and for once she wasn't in her Mord'Sith leathers, she was wearing an ankle length red leather coat that was only buttoned from hip to lower stomach revealing the black tunic beneath with the Rahl emblem on the middle, her long thighs were clad in black pants and she was wearing dark brown leather boots and her hair was left to flow down to her backside.

"How is she" Cara asked when Dahlia sat down next to the blonde.

"Asleep, hugging your pillow" Dahlia sighed looking at Cara.

"Wait, hows who, Sophia?, Lily?" Kahlan asked feeling her own concern for the young children that she loved just as much as Danika.

"Lily, she has been dreaming...about Nathair, you know when she came here" Cara sighed.

"How is that even possible" Kahlan asked again, Dahlia placed her elbows on the table and dropped her head into her hands with a groan.

"Perhaps...maybe, it has something to do with the spell I used that have been some instances where the child relived the memories of their parents." Zedd spoke up, they all gave him a confused look.

"So what your saying is that, Lily could relive everything we've gone through" Dahlia whispered.

"Well either of them could, I mean did Sophia ever dream of anything" Zedd asked.

"Did I ever dream of what?" Sophia questioned entering the room with Regin close to her.

"When you were little did you ever have any weird dreams" Cara titled her head at Sophia as she spoke.

"Well sometimes I'd dream of being trained by a Mord'Sith nearly every night for almost a year" Sophia sat down on Cara's left side opposite Dahlia with Regin next to her, Dahlia groaned again before lifting her head and crossing her arms on the table top.

"Honey I broke our baby" Dahlia growled at Cara.

"You didn't break her, you just made her strong...and it wasn't intentional" Cara said softly

"So whats going on" Sophia drawled when no one said anything more.

"Nothing you need to worry about little one, now Zedd is there anything we can do for Lily" Cara questioned, Zedd thought about it for a while.

"There might be a sleeping tonic that would stop her from dreaming at all" Zedd finally answered.

"How long will it take too get into her system"

"Oh its instantaneous"

"And it wont have any side effects"

"Not at all"

"Can you have it ready by tonight"

"Of course"

xxxxXxxxx

Denna looked over the estate in front of her, it was large not overly so but enough to look formidable, still she felt uneasy as she dismounted her horse and a servant came forward to take the reigns and another did the same for Nicci.

"Is the Lady of the house ready to leave" Denna asked as she dismounted.

"Lady Jennsen has fallen ill, Mistress" The servant answered nervously before leading her horse over to the stable, Denna swallowed hard as she followed the other servant inside the large building. The serving girl lead them up the grand staircase and rounded the corner and when down the hall, she stopped in front of a set of double doors and knocked loudly before pushing the door open tentatively, she entered ahead of Denna and Nicci, once they were all inside the large room, Denna's eyes landed on the bed where Jennsen was underneath the sheets, the redhead was pale, a light sheen of sweat covered her forehead and she was panting lightly.

"My Lady are you feeling any better" the serving girl moved over to the side of the bed and turned toward a clear glass bowel filled with water, the girl reached into the bowel and pulled out a damp cloth, ringing the excess water out she pressed it to Jennsen's forehead.

"Marvellous" Jennsen muttered weakly, Denna watched carefully concern filled every fibre of her being, Jennsen may not like her but it didn't mean she didn't care about her.

"Perhaps someone should go into town to get a healer" Denna suggested in a cold tone, anyone could see the redhead was in need of someone who knew what the were doing.

"She has already been, she gave us a tonic and said that with the right amount of rest, Lady Jennsen would be fine in a couple of days" The servant girl replied.

"Maybe there is something I can do" Nicci spoke up after a while.

"Magic wont work on her Nicci, she is the pristinely ungifted one, remember" Denna snarled.

"You seem to think that we sisters of the light rely completely upon magic, I also have extensive knowledge of herbs and other healing agents" Nicci retorted softly.

"As do I, but I would feel a lot more comfortable if..." Suddenly a series of coughing caught her attention, Denna moved toward the bed where the servant was trying to urge Jennsen into an upright position so that she didn't choke.

"Move" Denna snarled, the girl moved quickly enough and Denna cupped the back of Jennsen's neck with one hand and successfully got her into a sitting position, Jennsen's coughing eventually subsided and Denna slowly urged her back against her pillows while Nicci came forward with a glass of water she'd gotten from the servant, Denna moved back and watched as Nicci attended to the redhead.

"She is not going to be ready to leave for at least four days" Nicci estimated, as Jennsen's vivid green eyes drifted closed.

"Fine, I assume you'll be taking over her care" Denna replied.

"Of course but first I have to go into town-" Nicci observed the few vials on the bed side table "-whoever the healer was she was a damn fool, these herbs would've taken weeks to work" Nicci commented as she walked past Denna and out the room.

"She is very different from the other sisters of the light" Jennsen wheezed apparently she hadn't been sleeping.

"Yes she is" Denna agreed softly.

"You're as talkative as ever" Jennsen commented.

"What did you expect?"

"That having a child might have changed you...even a little"

"Like me, Shayla prefers actions over words"

"'Shayla'?"

"I named her after my younger Sister"

"You must have cared for her very much"

"I did"

"You sound very convincing"

"You're trying to make a point" Denna guessed.

"Yes I am"

"Well get on with it"

"Its amazing that someone like you was given the chance to have a family, considering all those you have destroyed"

"It always comes back to this with you, doesn't it?"

"Of course it does Denna, you killed my mother"

"She was a traitor, no matter how you look at it"

"So the fact that she thought differently to everyone else made her a traitor"

"Lady Rahl believes that every one is entitled to their own opinions even if she doesn't agree with them herself, the fact is your mother would have seen her butchered in her sleep and that is what made her a traitor" Denna snarled, she was tired of having this conversation with Jennsen, every time they saw each other it always went back to that night when she would rather look to the future.

"Goodnight Denna, I hope your dreams are filled with the horrors you have inflicted on others" Jennsen said in an overly sweet voice, Denna smirked bitterly before leaving the room.

xxxxXxxxx

"I don't see the point in this" Dahlia stated as Cara pulled _her _Agiel out of its holster at her hip, she'd changed back into her Mord'Sith leathers after devotion, because according to Cara's advisor's the people preferred it when Dahlia wore her formal wear at devotional which annoyed her to no end, after all they were there to swear their loyalty to Cara and to show their acceptance of Sophia as the one true heir, not to dictate her attire.

"The point my love is that if Zedd's theory is correct then Sophia will have the strength and endurance of a Mord'Sith without having been trained, which I can work into our training regime" Cara stated, while giving her a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away from her and taking her Agiel with her.

"As long as that is all it is" Dahlia growled, she could just imagine what was going on in her wife's head.

"Mistress Rahl" Dahlia turned her attention to the Mord'Sith who had used her formal title, she hated it when they addressed her so, it implied that they merely respected her because she was married to the Lady Rahl and not because of her abilities.

"What is it?" Dahlia inquired in her iciest tone.

"Mistress Denna sends word that Lady Jennsen has fallen ill and that she won't be fit to travel for the better part of a week" Her Sister of the Agiel stated firmly.

"Thank you for relaying the message, Sister..." Dahlia trailed off in question.

"...Sara, Mistress Rahl"

"Well Sister Sara, I would prefer if you called me by my name not my title" Dahlia drawled softly, before returning her attention to where her wife was currently dodging their daughters onslaught of attacks, Sophia was wielding the Agiel as though she always had, her technique was perfect and if she were facing anyone but Cara she would have been victorious by now, but as it was Cara was blocking every blow with a smile on her face, eventually the two finished their sparring session and walked back over to her, Cara's arm was wrapped around Sophia's shoulders. Dahlia took her Agiel back from Sophia when she handed it to her, she arched her eyebrow at her blonde daughter.

"I didn't feel a thing" Sophia chuckled softly, Dahlia smirked softly and drew her daughter into a hug.

"Well now that, that is settled there is the question of whether you want to wield an Agiel or a sword" Cara commented.

"Or you could use both, the Agiel for short range attack and the sword for long range" Dahlia suggested as they all began to move towards the palace gardens.

"Can I think about it" Sophia asked after a while.

"Certainly" Cara answered as several guards moved to flank them.

"Why don't we include both offensive styles in your daily training and you can decide which one you want to use on your birthday" Dahlia suggested, when they entered the gardens and sat on a near-by bench, Dahlia sat on the left, Sophia in the middle and Cara sat on the right.

"Okay" Sophia agreed as the three turned to watch the sun set,

"Momma!" Lily cried coming out of nowhere, Cara turned and lifted her up so the smaller brunette was sitting in her lap, suddenly Berdine came from the same direction as Lily.

"You know Lily you're not supposed to run away from Berdine, particularly when shes doing me a favour by looking after you" Cara scolded.

"Sorry momma" Lily whispered softly, Cara nodded before looking at Berdine, the taller woman had her hands on her hips and was panting softly.

"She is a slippery little..." Berdine trailed off when she saw Cara and Dahlia's identical glares "...Angel" Berdine finished with a smile, Cara chuckled softly.

"Yeah right Berdine I know what you're really thinking, but thanks for looking after her for me" Cara smirked.

"I want to say 'any time' but then I'd be lying...so I'm gonna go before Dahlia decides to hit me" Berdine said hastily before making her exit. Cara turned to Dahlia she was glaring at the spot where Berdine had just stood.

"Don't look at me" Cara growled cradling Lily tighter to her.

"Why not you're the one she gets it from" Dahlia retorted.

"Gets what from" Sophia and Lily asked in unison.

"Your mother used to be an escape artist" Dahlia answered.

"You were with me the entire time" Cara defended herself.

"You were Mistress Rahl, I had to keep you safe or your father would've had my hide mounted on his wall" Dahlia pointed out.

"Ah the joys of being an only child" Cara drawled to herself, they all smiled softly before returning their attention to the setting sun.

xxxxXxxxx

Shayla watched the setting sun as it bathed the people's palace in shades of red, orange and pink, it was truly a beautiful sight, she shifted in her seat on the window sill so that her knees were pressed against her breasts looking at the journey book that was open, she smiled when words began to appear across the page.

"**Somethings are always the same, no matter where you are when you look at them"**

"_Feeling poetic mother?"_

"**Hardly, has Dahlia told you?"**

"_About what"_

"**I'm going to be gone longer than expected"**

"_How come?"_

"**Jennsen is ill"**

"_Is it serious"_

"**Nicci thinks its just the flu"**

"_Understandable, the first snows will be here soon"_

"**That they will, how have you been"**

"_Avoiding Danika like the plague"_

"**I know that it hurts, but its for the best"**

"_I know"_

"**So I'll write to you tomorrow"**

"_If you get the time"_

"**Sweet dreams"**

"_And you" _Shayla flipped the book closed and set it on the small table next to the window sill along with her quill sighing roughly, she hated it when her mother wasn't around, she kept Shayla focused on the larger picture and reminded her that the decisions she made now would have a greater effect on her life later on so she should think about them before making brash decisions. But when her mother was gone all she wanted to do was act on instinct rather than common sense, it was too bad that her instincts would end up getting her confessed, she thought as Danika's face filled her minds eye, aristocratic features that gave her a classically beautiful face her long raven hair that reached her lower back, several inches shorter than Shayla's own waist length white blonde tresses, and then there was the future mother confessors body, how could a symbol of truth, justice and equality have a body built for sin. Shayla sighed again before getting up and walking out her chambers and heading towards the great hall, as she approached the doors were pushed open to reveal everyone seated at the dining table, Shayla walked along the length of the table and sat next to Regin, who occupied her usual seat next to Sophia.

"Shayla, your mother is-" Dahlia began.

"Going to be delayed in her return" Shayla finished for her, Dahlia nodded softly as the servants came out and placed their food in front of them.

"Oh good, does that mean people are actually going to be able to walk through the halls without being attacked" Richard growled, Shayla bit the inside of her cheek and resisted the urge to sneer something back at the pompous twit.

"Richard shut the hell up I don't want to hear any more about it" Cara snarled with a pointed glare, Richard pouted and looked down at his plate, Shayla smirked softly before focusing on her food, but she found herself looking down at Danika, she was paler than normal and her eyes where red from...crying, Shayla's chest tightened painfully with guilt.

"So is everyone is aware that Nicci and Lady Jennsen are coming to the palace" Cara spoke up after dinner.

"Jennsen!" Zedd exclaimed.

"Yes Zedd, 'Jennsen', your granddaughter, the pristinely ungifted one, you remember her?" Cara growled.

"Of course I remember her, I'm not that old" Zedd retorted.

"Could've fooled me" Cara drawled softly earning her several smiles from everyone.

"I heard that young Lady"

"Well thank the Creator for that, I was beginning to fear you were going deaf"

"I'll have you know that my senses are still as sharp as they were twenty years ago"

"So as sharp as a butter knife then" Cara smirked, before Zedd could growl something back, Kahlan placed a hand on his forearm and Dahlia gave Cara a stern look.

"What" Cara asked her wife innocently.

"You are never going to grow up, are you" Dahlia asked with a smile.

"Who me, Spirits no, getting on Zedd's nerves is too much fun" Cara grinned.

"Come on everyone time for bed" Dahlia declared before taking Lily's hand and sauntering out the hall.

**TBC. . .**

**AN: So what did ya think creative criticism is always welcome, now the next chapter will be up in about four days, til then ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate it, and 'Dreamer' you have an excellent point but the way I figure it, yes they were raised by Mord'Sith but they also had Kahlan, so yeah that is my explanation for them being 'normal' blame it on the confessor :), anyways on with the show. **

**Chapter five.**

"Mistress Rahl guide us, Mistress Rahl teach us, Mistress Rahl protect us, in your light we thrive, in your mercy we are sheltered, in your wisdom we are humbled, we live only to serve, our lives are yours." Denna and Nicci spoke the devotion in perfect synch, they were kneeling side-by-side in front of a statue of Cara's likeness. Denna was amazed that Jennsen even had one in her entire estate, but then it would've been considered treason if she hadn't.

"I wonder if our hostess is awake yet" Nicci pondered aloud as both women climbed back to their feet in one fluid motion.

"Your reason being" She asked, walking alongside the Prelate towards the dining room.

"Well as soon as she is awake I can give her the tonic and I'm fairly confident that this one will make her feel significantly better"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in a hurry to leave"

"Hardly, I'm worried about you becoming bored and molesting Jennsen's staff"

"I don't molest people...I break them and that is only when its necessary"

"Okay I don't see the difference but I also don't see the point in arguing with you, its like slamming my head against a brick wall"

"You finally learned that lesson huh" Denna drawled as they sat down at the large dining table.

"What that your head is as hard as an ox's" Nicci retorted as the servants brought out their breakfast.

"No, that resisting me is futile" Denna smirked.

"I bet you say that to all the women in your life" Nicci smiled back.

"Nicci most of the women in my life are married, happily so" Denna replied.

"For some reason I really don't think a little thing like marriage would stop you from getting what you want" Nicci guessed.

"Fifteen years ago, it wouldn't have" Denna admitted.

"Yes I heard all about you and your long trail of admirers, so what changed you?" Nicci questioned.

"Shayla" Denna answered honestly.

"That is your daughter"

"Indeed she is"

"How old is she now?"

"Almost fifteen summers"

"So is she exactly like you or the father"

"Shayla was conceived through magic, and she is exactly like me, funnily enough"

"What makes you say that"

"I didn't actually give birth to her" Denna admitted barely above a whisper, this wasn't something she revealed to just anyone, only two others knew who Shayla's birth mother was and she hadn't willingly told them, but something told her she could trust Nicci with this secret.

"What happened to Shayla's birth mother" Nicci asked softly.

"She hates me, claimed I took advantage of her so when she found out she was pregnant, she said that she didn't want Shayla so I naturally offered to take her"

"That couldn't have been an easy decision"

"I cannot speak for her, but for me, it was easiest decision I have ever made. I loved Shayla the moment I knew she existed and I wasn't going to let my stupidity take her from me"

"'Stupidity'?"

"Yes I was stupid enough to think that Shayla's mother would want to be with me after what I did to her"

"But she slept with you"

"She was emotionally unstable. And I agree with her, I did take advantage of her, but I can't bring myself to regret it" Denna stated with a bitter smile.

"Prelate, Jennsen is awake" A serving girl entered the room tentatively glancing at Denna, Nicci turned to face the girl with a warm smile.

"Well then Denna if you'll excuse me" Nicci nodded at the Mord'Sith before getting up from the table and leaving the room.

xxxxXxxxx

"So what do you want to do today" Cara asked spontaneously, Dahlia looked up from the reports she was currently gauging the importance of.

"I have to work" She answered her blonde haired wife.

"We have advisors and politicians to do that for us, and I'm tired of going over and over whether or not we need to increase border petrols" Cara drawled in a bored tone.

"What happened to 'I'll gouge my eyes out before I'll let those pompous asses to make a single decision regarding my empire or my people'" Dahlia quoted perfectly.

"Its _our _empire and _our _people love, and yes I normally wouldn't let them near the reports but it occurred to me that we barely spend ant time together these days and I still need to make it up to you for yesterday morning." Cara purred with a grin.

"Still can't believe that Lily nearly walked in on us" Dahlia mentally winced at the thought of having _the talk_ with their six year old child.

"We'd have thought of something" Cara concluded.

"Mmm yeah 'Hey Lily, me and your momma were just...ah...um, exercising' like she'd have believed that, she is very intuitive" Dahlia drawled sarcastically.

"Yes, she probably gets that from you, now move your ass or I'm taking Kahlan with me instead" Cara smirked, Dahlia placed the reports back on her desk and arched her eyebrow at Cara, the blonde had a glint in her eye that made Dahlia feel a little unnerved, she shook herself a little maybe they did need some alone time.

"You have two hours" Dahlia stated before standing up and walking toward Cara.

"So enthusiastic" Cara teased, before clasping Dahlia's hand with hers and they walked out Dahlia's study side by side.

"I am on the inside-" Dahlia retorted, as they exited the palace and headed over to the stables, Cara grinned at Dahlia's response "-So where are we going" Dahlia asked, as the stable hand rushed to have their horses saddled.

"The ruins of Deerfolk" Cara replied before pulling herself into her saddle.

"Thats a days ride away" Dahlia exclaimed after a while, Cara nodded.

"Your point being" Cara asked slowly like she was talking to a child, Dahlia crossed her arms over her breasts and arched her eyebrow at Cara, the blonde sighed roughly.

"Look, Kahlan and Zedd have agreed that they can take care of Sophia, Lily and Shayla, Berdine and Triana will take temporary command of the Mord'Sith and Garren and Raina will take over the children's training, its all taken care of" Cara explained with a hopeful look, Dahlia hadn't been away from the palace for more than a few hours since Sophia had been born, she sighed in defeat and mounted her black stallion easily regardless of his imposing size.

"So how long are we going to be gone" Dahlia asked, as they urged their horses forward at a steady walk.

"Three days maybe longer" Cara concluded.

"Three days with no one else in sight, sounds like a plan" Dahlia drawled with a smile.

"Yes it does" Cara smirked.

xxxxXxxxx

Nicci slowly exerted a little pressure on Jennsen's abdomen, the redhead made absolutely no sound whatsoever.

"How does your chest feel" Nicci asked after a while.

"Like someone is sitting on it" Jennsen whispered hoarsely, Nicci nodded before placing her hand on Jennsen's forehead gauging her temperature.

"Well good news is that your temperature had gone down, bad news is that I think your trachea is inflamed and will probably begin to swell unless I get the necessary herbs, so Denna is going to sit with you just to keep an eye on your temperature while I go into town, are you okay with that" Nicci asked before washing her hands in a water basin perched on the bed side table.

"Do I have a choice" Jennsen said softly before coughing violently.

"Umm...let me think...no, and it wouldn't hurt you to be a little nicer to her." Nicci commented, she didn't know why the two were at odds with each other, but she could sense the tension between them when Denna had come into the room earlier.

"Nicci you don't know anything about what happened between us, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me how to treat her" Jennsen wheezed, Nicci moved forward and grasped the redhead's shoulders urging her to sit upright so Nicci could fluff up Jennsen's pillows and she laid Jennsen back against the pillows.

"Better" Nicci asked, Jennsen nodded softly, Nicci walked over to the door and pulled it open and found Denna waiting patiently outside the door.

"All right so I'm going to be a couple hours, so check her temperature every half an hour, if it gets too high get a cool damp cloth and press it to her forehead, if it persists open the window." Nicci instructed.

"And if it gets worse" Denna asked.

"Then I'd suggest giving her a cool bath but I think she might object, a little"

"'A little', she'd probably scream loud enough that you'd hear her in town."

"Ah now _that _would be entertaining"

"How so"

"Well I'd have evidence of you molesting someone for the first time"

"On your orders" Denna replied smartly.

"Damn that sounds bad" Nicci winced

"Yeah imagine if the sisters of the light found out about their glorified Prelate encouraging a Mord'Sith to molest a helpless innocent."

"I'd probably get the boot, or they'd subject me to hours and hours of prayer begging for redemption-" Nicci smirked "-Now I better get going" Nicci said before hastily walking down the hall. Denna smiled at Nicci's retreating back before looking at Jennsen's chamber door which was slightly ajar, she breathed deeply bracing herself before pushing the door open, Jennsen was braced against her pillows breathing shallowly, Denna closed the door with a soft click.

"You don't actually have to stay, you know" Jennsen wheezed not bothering to look up.

"No offence but Nicci is more intimidating than you" Denna drawled.

"Denna take the hint and leave me alone" Jennsen whispered almost desperate, Denna ignored her first impulse of doing as the redhead asked, eventually they were going to have to learn to be civil with each other.

"Close your eyes, I promise it will be like I'm not even here" Denna stated softly, Jennsen's eyes fluttered closed much to Denna's relief, she took the time to wonder around the room, it was sized rather modestly, the heavy curtains efficiently blocked out the sun and cast the room into moderate darkness, there were massive book shelves against two of the walls but she couldn't make out any of the titles, there was a single fur covering most of the floor and at the end of the room, there was a simple fireplace with a padded chair beside it.

"I can _feel _you moving around" Jennsen sighed, Denna looked over at the redhead, her vivid green eyes were trained on her. Denna swiftly moved over to the padded chair next to the fireplace and sat down, they drifted into silence.

"I can't sleep" Jennsen broke the silence, Denna mulled over her words for only a second.

"Other than knocking you out, I can't do anything for you" Denna commented dryly as she crossed her leather clad legs at the knee.

"You could talk to me until I fall asleep" Denna rolled her eyes at the thought, talking wasn't exactly her favourite subject, but then she supposed it would be better than listening to Jennsen tossing and turning for the next few hours.

"What do you want to talk about" Denna found herself saying.

"Tell me about your daughter"

"Well, shes fourteen, and she looks exactly like me apart from her eyes which are green, she can wield an Agiel though thanks to Kahlan shes still relatively normal"

"How do you mean"

"Shes still got her emotions, all of them do"

"'Them'?"

"My sister's children" Denna said softly, Jennsen fell silent after that, at first Denna thought she had fallen asleep until she heard the rustling of cotton sheets.

"You named her after your sister" Jennsen commented.

"My younger sister"

"Where is she now"

"Dead"

"How"

"She was taken by the Mord'Sith as well, she died during her training" Denna said impassively, she did miss her sister but the truth was she'd begun to forget what she looked like, what she sounded like, her likes and dislikes, all of it.

"You must miss her" Jennsen guessed aloud, now it was Denna's turn to drift into silence.

"Choose something else to talk about Jennsen" Denna growled a little hostilely.

"Do you ever regret letting Shayla's mother go"

"I didn't let _you _go Jennsen, _you _walked away." Denna snarled suddenly.

"You didn't stop me"

"What was I supposed to do, chain you to my bed"

"All I wanted was for you to give me some kind of sign that you wanted me to stay."

"No, what you wanted was words."

"Was that too much to ask"

"Yes, I'm a Mord'Sith, if you wanted words of love than you should have let that sappy asshole Laurence court you."

"I tried...but he wasn't you-" there was a bitter laugh behind Denna "-How pathetic is that, I love the woman who killed my mother."

xxxxXxxxx

"Aunt Kahlan?" A tiny voice drifted over to the mother confessor, Kahlan tilted her head to find Lily in the doorway to her chamber, she set the glass filled with amber liquid down on the low table in front of her and stood up from the chair she had been sat in.

"Whats wrong honey" Kahlan breathed softly, coming to kneel in front of the young girl.

"I had a bad dream" The little girl said in a strangely strong voice, Kahlan took the child in her arms and lifted her up head walking back over to her chair.

"You know Lily, that woman isn't coming back you know" Kahlan spoke softly as she stroked the girl's dark brown hair soothingly.

"No it wasn't about _her_, I dreamt that momma was fighting someone that look exactly like her, only her hair was shorter" Lily stated, Kahlan frowned in confusion what could that mean?.

"Hey it was just a dream" Kahlan said with an uncertain smile, she made a mental note to mention this to Zedd when the little girl was asleep, that was another thing.

"Lily, were you asleep when you dreamed this?" Kahlan asked shifting the little girl around so she could look into her blue eyes closely.

"No, I was out in the gardens with Sophia and Regin, why would you think I was sleeping, aunt Kahlan its only mid-day" Lily asked with a frown of her own.

"No reason sweetheart" Kahlan smiled assuredly, Lily snuggled into her chest as Kahlan began humming a soft tune to the tiny girl ignoring her nagging thoughts, what was happening to Lily and what was she experiencing, were they just thoughts or were they premonitions. Suddenly the chamber door swung open with a loud clatter, Danika stumbled into the room chuckling to herself, Kahlan stood up silently and placed Lily into the chair, the tiny girl was looking at Danika like she'd gone insane but them how was she supposed to tell a six year old that Danika was drunk, Kahlan could smell the alcohol coming off her daughter in waves even standing several feet away from the other confessor.

"Hey mom, hows your day been then" Danika slurred with a grin, Kahlan ignored her daughters drunken attempts at conversation and gently but firmly took her forearm in her hand and slowly pulled her in the direction of her bedroom, when they got inside Kahlan closed the door behind Danika, her daughter was singing to herself, Kahlan encouraged her daughter into her bed fully clothed, she didn't even need to remove her boots because they were already gone, she didn't even want to think about where Danika had put them.

"When you've slept this off we are going to have a serious conversation" Kahlan whispered to her barely conscious daughter. Kahlan walked back out into the connecting chamber, Lily was staring in her direction.

"Whats wrong with Danika aunt Kahlan, is she ill" Lily asked softly.

"Oh I have no doubt she will be" Kahlan answered already imagining the hangover her daughter was going to suffer from, Lily was glancing at her with a confused look.

"What is wrong with everyone today" Lily muttered to herself.

"So why don't I find a book for you to read" Kahlan suggested with a smile.

"Can I choose"

"Of course" Lily disappeared before the words were out of her mouth, Kahlan smiled at the energetic girl before sitting back down in her chair and glancing at her forgotten glass of whisky, she rubbed her eyes debating whether or not she should finish it, she looked over at Danika's bedroom door before remembering Richard's last words he had called over his shoulder before going hunting this morning.

"_Be ready when I get home"_ and as far as she was concerned being ready meant being blissfully numb, in other words out of her mind on drink, she just couldn't stand it when Richard climbed on top of her and forcibly spread her legs, bile rose in her throat and without thinking further she reached out and grabbed her glass before consuming the amber coloured liquid, savouring the burning sensation as the alcohol slid down her throat past her oesophagus and into her stomach.

"Hey aunt Kahlan, what about this one?" Lily asked holding up a worn copy of the adventures of King Valerian Rahl.

"Don't you know thats story off by heart now" Kahlan asked as Lily climbed into her lap with the book.

"Its a good story and it was written by Valerian himself" Lily stated.

"Yeah and then mass produced" Kahlan muttered to herself, before opening the book in front of both of them and beginning.

xxxxXxxxx

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Dahlia murmured as Cara rode ahead of her through the forest.

"Whats the worst thing that could happen" Cara called back to her.

"We could get ambushed and you get killed" Dahlia growled, why Cara took her own safety for granted when she was so protective over the rest of them truly baffled Dahlia, as she followed the blonde closely.

"You're worrying too much" Cara concluded.

"You can never worry too much"

"Yeah you're right, at this point its called being paranoid"

"Ha ha-flaming ha"

"Dahlia, nothing is going to happen"

"And how do you know that"

"Because I had our scouts search the area just before we left, so would you relax please"

"A lot can happen in seven hours" Dahlia growled in exasperation, sometimes she felt like strangling Cara for her blasé attitude when it came to her safety, she was the Lady Rahl and yet she acted like she was just like any other person, it was so frustrating.

"Look there it is-" Cara let go of her horses reigns and pointed over to a modest sized log cabin "-So I ask you again whats the worst thing that could happen" Cara smirked cockily.

"A Squirrel could chuck a nut at your over-confident head" Dahlia suggested with a wide smile at the thought, before urging her horse over to the cabin.

"You're hilarious" Cara growled as she caught up with Dahlia.

"I thought that was pretty funny actually" Dahlia purred as she slid from her saddle.

"Oh yeah terribly so" Cara agreed sarcastically.

"Okay what was wrong with it"

"I'm not over-confident"

"Yes you are"

"How so"

"Well you're always endangering yourself for needless purposes"

"Aww come on that dog was in serious danger of drowning and Lily wanted me to save it"

"So you decide to risk your life for a dog, might I add its a useless mutt it can't even hunt"

"You didn't see Lily's face"

"And I'm sure had I seen her face I would've done the same thing, but come on Cara it was monsoon season so what if the river flooded its banks" Dahlia growled before pushing the cabin door open, they continued to argue completely unaware of the eyes watching them.

**TBC. . . **

**AN: So I'm sorry for the relatively short chapter but I'm already planning the next chapter, I would love to read your thoughts on this chapter or if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them and I will be updating in five days. Til next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot, now then in this chapter, Cara and Dahlia enjoy their new surroundings but they are unaware that someone is watching them, Sophia and Regin have a moment while Shayla and Danika attempt to restore their broken relationship meanwhile Denna and Jennsen argue about the past and Nicci enlists Denna's help for a certain matter. Hope you like it. **

**Warnings: Threesome and medieval strap ons.**

**Chapter six.**

"Well this is not what I had in mind when you said 'Vigorous exercise'!" Dahlia yelled loudly, with little success, even she could barely hear herself over the roaring waterfall raging mere feet away from where she stood upon an overhang edge. Cara, despite many heated protests from her, lingered a handful of inches away from a drop of, perhaps, a hundred feet or so.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, but for now we are going to broaden our horizons" Cara shouted back.

"What did you say!" Dahlia replied, struggling to catch her mate's words over the thunderous decent of water.

"We..." Dahlia tilted her head curiously as her wife pointed, first, to her own ample chest and then to hers "...Are going to jump off the overhang" Cara flung her arm out and pointed at the impressive drop, a playful gleam burning in her striking eyes.

"Exactly how old are we?" Dahlia asked sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Say again" Cara yelled, she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her perceptive blue eyes on her blonde mate.

"I said 'how old are do you think we are'" Dahlia enunciated each word, still, the waterfall would undoubtedly drown out a violent storm.

"I can't hear you, now come on" Cara called back, taking a few steps closer to the edge. Dahlia colourfully cursed under her breath, as it didn't seem to matter how loudly she spoke in their current position. Crossing the distance between herself and her wife, she looked down over the rapids, inspecting the clear blue lake she was presented with to ensure there were no large boulders or sharpened rocks laying in wait.

"Ready!" Cara asked right before she grabbed Dahlia's hand and used her body weight to drag the brunette of the edge with her, for all of five seconds it felt like she was flying until she got submerged beneath the cool water, she quickly kicked to the surface, breaking free of the water's hold she gulped in air and let go of Dahlia's hand to wipe the water out out her eyes.

"Well what was the point in that" Dahlia suddenly asked, as two began treading water.

"The point is we don't ever do anything fun these days, its all work and no play"

"I can think of some other fun things we could do." Dahlia purred coming closer to Cara, the blonde smiled knowingly.

"Now aren't you glad you didn't wear your leathers" Cara smirked wrapping her arms around Dahlia's neck and her legs around her waist.

"Darlin what I'm wearing hardly classes as clothes" Dahlia said quietly against Cara's full lips, and it was true Dahlia only had two scraps of red leather covering her breasts and her groin, her Agiel was strapped to her thigh and she wore black boots that ended two inches up from her knee, Cara was wearing the exact same thing, only her leather was black.

"I'm not complaining" Cara smiled before pressing several light kisses on Dahlia's lips.

"Bet you aren't" Dahlia whispered before claiming Cara's lips in a slow deep kiss moaning gently at the connection, Dahlia cupped Cara's backside and puled the blonde against her more firmly as their tongues began to tangle together in a sensual dance.

"We're going to end up drowning" Dahlia whispered barely aware of the water lapping at their heating bodies, she pulled away from Cara slightly, though she didn't plan on the blonde following, Cara brushed her lips against Dahlia's again.

"What a way to go" Cara whispered before recapturing the brunette's lips with her own, Dahlia nibbled on Cara's succulent lower lip before ending their kiss, she looked up at Cara's lust filled gaze.

"Lets get back to the cabin" Dahlia spoke hastily already swimming for shore.

"Make it quick, Dahlia"

xxxxXxxxx

"_Richard please don't" Kahlan was pleading as her husband forced her legs apart and pinned her wrists above her head._

"_You're my wife Kahlan its your duty to please me"-_

Nicci bolted upright from her chair effectively ending the vision she was panting lightly she looked around her room noticing that instead of her bed she'd fallen asleep at her desk, she could still hear Kahlan pleading in her head, Nicci clenched her jaw trying to block out the agonised whimpers resounding in her head, suddenly she felt an invisible presence in between her legs, she gritted her teeth when she felt something tighten on her wrists, what was happening to her? she'd had visions of the confessor but never before had she felt something like this. She closed her eyes when she felt something brush against her sex, she hissed when she felt it begin to penetrate her, she made a silent promise to herself that Richard was going to experience a pain more searing that the flames of the underworld for this, she didn't care about the pain that was being inflicted on herself, but the knowledge that Kahlan was being hurt made her magic boil in her veins begging to be unleashed.

xxxxXxxxx

Sophia walked into the great hall with Regin by her side, they found Shayla and Danika at either end of the long table, neither one was talking to each other. Sophia was getting rather confused, normally whenever the two argued they always made up within a couple of days but this had been going on for almost a week and everyone could sense the tension between the two even Lily who always seemed oblivious to everything except her dreams as of late, could see it.

"So whats the problem with those two" Regin asked I hushed tone as the two blondes hovered in the doorway gauging whether or not it was safe to join them, but now that she thought about it, Sophia couldn't recall a time where the two had actually shouted or raised their voices to each other, they seemed to just stop talking to each other or even noticing the other, which Sophia thought was very odd, she nearly laughed, the whole situation was odd, Shayla and Danika just stop acknowledging each other, Denna and Richard are either doing the same as their daughters or they're physically attacking each other, well Denna is attacking Richard, Sophia still found that amusing, and then theres Kahlan, the mother confessor, once so bubbly and smiley, now had a constant look of despair etched into her beautiful face.

"I don't know, they were always so close-" Sophia answered honestly, she turned to find Regin frowning "-What?" Sophia questioned.

"Its just that...Danika is a confessor and Shayla is a Mord'Sith-" Regin shook her head before continuing "-We're trained to hate them" She finished with a befuddled look.

"Listen after a few months you'll feel completely comfortable with her, trust me" Sophia stated with a smile even daring to touch Regin's arm, she knew her mother would probably condone the action, but whenever Regin was around she just felt the need to touch her, or to be close enough to the other blonde so that she could feel the heat emitting from Regin, she found it strangely comforting.

"I'll take your word for it" Regin sighed again before slowly walking down the length of the table and sat down at the table, glancing up and down at Shayla and Danika as she did so, Sophia shook her head trying to ignore how her hand tingled from touching Regin before following the slightly older girl, the four of them settled into an awkward silence once Sophia had taken a seat next to her blonde protector.

"So have you heard from your mom today" Sophie asked Shayla, the other blonde nodded it was a swift bird-like motion.

"Any changes in Jennsen's condition"

"Shes getting better"

"So how long are they going to be"

"They'll start travelling in a couple of days"

"Thats good" Sophia said lamely, before they lapsed into another silence, and this time she had no idea how to break it, though it appeared Regin had a few ideas.

"So Danika, will you be joining us out on the training field later" Regin asked the raven haired confessor, Sophia hid her look of surprise after all it was only a few minutes ago Regin was talking about how Confessors and Mord'Sith were trained to hate each other, her initial look of surprise turned into a smile, Regin must be trying to be civil for her benefit.

"I don't think so" Danika replied looking Regin in the eye as she spoke, thought Sophia could see...sorrow, in the other girl's eyes.

"How come" Sophia asked gently, Danika hadn't spent much time with them at all over the past week.

"My father..."

"Richard can go and suck on The Keeper's rancid cock!..." Shayla exploded shocking them all with the unrestrained anger in her voice.

"Dani, if you want to come with us, then come with us, it shouldn't matter what your dad wants" Shayla finished in a soothing tone, Danika swallowed hard before smiling at Shayla, Sophia released a breath she hadn't even been aware of holding when Shayla gave Danika a half smile, she suddenly felt something nudge her in the ribs.

"Is this normal?" Regin asked in a hushed voice, Sophia looked at Regin and noticed the older blonde looking from Danika, the young Confessor was practically glowing at Shayla, currently returning the brunette's warm glance, a bright smile played at the corner of the platinum blonde's Mord'Sith full pink lips.

"I haven't a clue" Sophia answered truthfully.

xxxxXxxxx

Denna shifted in the chair she'd fallen asleep in, wincing when her muscles protested being moulded into a new position, she opened her eyes and frowned when she found sunlight seeping into the room.

"You're finally awake" Jennsen's voice was like music to her ears, she sat up right and found Jennsen sitting across from her in another chair, the red head was dressed in a white silk robe her hair was left to flow.

"'Finally'?, what time is it" Denna grumbled before rubbing her eyes with one gloved hand, she couldn't wait to get back to the palace, sleeping in a chair for the past three days was not agreeing with her, not that she'd ever admit it aloud.

"Nearly mid-morning-" Denna shot up out the chair at that answer, she'd missed morning devotional "-You're not the only one whose a little slow this morning, I haven't seen Nicci yet"

"Shes meant to come in every morning right?"

"Yeah"

"I'll be back in a minute" Denna said before walking out the room at a brisk pace, she closed Jennsen's bedroom door behind her and walked down the short distance down to the guest chamber where Nicci had been occupying since their arrival, she knocked a couple times before she pushed the door open.

"Nicci?" Denna called out, the sorceress wasn't in her bed, in fact the large four poster bed didn't look like it had been slept in and the curtains were still drawn casting the spacious room into darkness, with only a small candle lighting the room with its tiny flame, Denna listened carefully letting her honed senses take over, after a few seconds she picked up on a light panting coming from the right corner of the room.

"Nicci" Denna spoke softly as she approached the desk softly, the other blonde was hunched over the table and was covered in a light sheen of sweat and she was grimacing in pain.

"Whats wrong" Denna asked as she got closer to the other blonde, Nicci looked very shaken as if she'd witnessed some despicable act, when Nicci looked at her Denna could see that her eyes were glowing with power.

"Just give me a minute alone, will you" Nicci said in an agitated tone, Denna nodded suspiciously before exiting the room and walking back down the hall into Jennsen's room.

"So whats wrong with her" Jennsen asked as Denna pushed the door closed.

"I don't know" Denna admitted and went over to sit in her chair registering the expectant look Jennsen was giving her, Denna organized her thoughts before relaying the details.

"Maybe she just had a disturbing dream" Jennsen wondered aloud, Denna gave her a look of pure contempt, Jennsen shrugged slightly under Denna's scrutiny, they fell into silence the only sounds to be heard was Jennsen's still erratic breathing and Denna's occasional sigh of annoyance. When Nicci finally entered the room, Denna was about ready to deliver bodily harm to the prelate. The look in her eyes and the way she moved is what stopped Denna, she moved as though everything hurt a sensation Denna knew all too well.

"You remember when you asked if I needed any help when we got to the capital-" Denna nodded in answer "-Well it turns out I might need your help after all-" Denna tilted her head in question "-Allow me to explain."

xxxxXxxxx

Shayla scowled at the show in front of her, Anya wasn't even trying meaning that Nina wasn't preforming to standard which threw everyone else off point, it was something that was going to annoy her to no end.

"You look like you're ready to kill" Shayla turned to find that it was Danika that had spoken to her, the confessor was watching Nina and Anya fight closely.

"Thats because I am" Shayla replied gritting her teeth tightly so she didn't sound too unsociable after all this was the first time she'd spoken with Danika since that incident in the palace corridor, Danika chuckled softly and all Shayla could think about was that she loved the sound and could easily make it her life goal to hear the sound everyday.

"Typical Shayla"

"What do you mean"

"Only you could admit to wanting to kill someone and still think fondly of them at the same time"

"And what makes you think, that I 'think fondly of them' as far as I'm concerned they are all pests" Shayla lied convincingly.

"Yeah, we love you too" Sophia interjected, Shayla looked over her shoulder to find all of them looking at her with smirks on their faces.

"I think you need your hearing checked, I said I think you're all pests" Shayla clung to her façade.

"Whos a pest?" Raina asked joining them on the training field her hands were clasped behind her back and the side of her mouth was lifted into a half smile.

"No one you know mom" Jacqueline replied with a charming smile that made her the spitting image of Berdine.

"Uh huh, any way your training is up for the day so you can all do the things that people your age do" Raina said lamely, she even frowned at herself a little.

"Okay thanks mom" Anya drawled before walking away with everyone else close on her heels.

"So are you two okay now" Sophia asked Shayla and Danika noticing their close proximity for the first time in a week, Danika looked at Shayla silently asking the same thing.

"Well, her dad hates me and my mom, but..." Shayla looked to Danika for confirmation.

"Like you said, 'screw my dad', so to answer your question Sophia, yes we are going to be fine" Danika finally answered, the princess released a melodramatic sigh before jogging up ahead so she could walk beside Regin.

"Why are you so opposed to cursing" Shayla asked suddenly as they followed their companions at a much slower pace.

"I don't know, it just never felt normal"

"Dani, its cursing, its just words that...well, you use when you get angry or even upset, its a way of expressing yourself"

"Well when I get angry or upset I just go into the Con Dar" Danika stated bluntly causing Shayla to laugh shortly.

"Fair enough" Shayla smiled feeling happy for the first time since her mother left.

xxxxXxxxx

"Okay I admit it, this was a pretty good idea, coming out here" Dahlia grumbled into Cara's neck, they were just out side the cabin laying on a bench, naked as the day they were born and glowing in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Mmm and I'll admit your idea of vigorous exercise is a lot better than mine." Cara smiled, there wasn't an inch in the cabin that hadn't known their touch, Dahlia grumbled incoherently and burrowed further into Cara's neck, sighing contentedly as she inhaled Cara's familiar scent, they lapsed into compatible silence.

"How do you think the girls are" Dahlia tilted her head so she could whisper into Cara's ear.

"Dahlia relax, they'll be fine and if something goes wrong, Berdine has orders to inform us immediately via journey book" Cara assured her, softly stroking her back comfortingly.

"Still, with Lily having these dreams and Sophia and Regin...maybe we should just go back"

"Well If thats what you want, then lets go pack"

"Just like that"

"Yes Dahlia just like that" Cara smiled at Dahlia's shocked expression, it gave her a sense of satisfaction to know that she could still surprise her wife even after all this time. Dahlia pulled back so that she was straddling Cara's hips she placed her hands flat on Cara's toned abdomen, all of a sudden she had no desire to leave the cabin.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately" Dahlia purred while grinding herself against her soulmate suggestively.

"Yes I believe you screamed it out all of ten minutes ago" Cara grinned cockily, Dahlia smirked before she schooled her features into the impassive mask of the Mord'Sith.

"Its you who is going to scream this time" Dahlia drawled before leaning down to capture Cara's lips.

xxxxXxxxx

"_The spells are working" the brunette commented as she and her blonde companion watched the scene before them, the Lady Rahl was passionately kissing her brunette queen, their wanton moans could be heard from several feet away, were they were hidden by a simple but powerful cloaking spell._

"_So predictable" The blonde observed in an icy undertone, the brunette lowered her head and clasped her hands in front of her awaiting her orders, when none came she risked a glance upwards, her blonde companion was watching the other two, unmistakable lust on her face, the brunette fought her initial pang of jealousy, over the years she had accepted that she wasn't the only one in the blonde's bed, but she was the only one who truly knew how to sate her, suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her throat, and then she was being pushed back into a large tree trunk, with the blonde's curvy body pressing tightly into hers, she only had a moment to evaluate the blonde's temperament before she crushed their lips together, she hand trailed down to cup the brunette's leather clad cunt pressing into her sensitive flesh with just the right amount of pressure, the brunette was unable to prevent herself from crying out a little at the pleasurable contact, suddenly the kiss was broken and she felt the sting of the blonde's hand connecting with her cheek forcing her head to whip to the side, she could feel the blood seeping from the split in the centre of her lower lip and the tiny cut was soon throbbing._

"_If you want me to continue then keep your fucking voice down" The blonde snarled before slamming their lips together her teeth nipping at her split lower lip demanding entrance, and the brunette let her lover take control, just as she always had._

xxxxXxxxx

"Are you sure about this, I mean its not something to be undertaken lightly" Nicci asked for the fifth time that night, Denna sighed yet again, before looking the prelate in the eye.

"Richard Cypher is an ass, he doesn't deserve Kahlan and if you are going to break them up than I'm with you all the way" Denna swore fervently, she was relived when Nicci finally nodded in acceptance.

"Hey you seem to forget that hes my brother" Jennsen butted in, Denna slowly turned the full force of her cold gaze on the red head.

"Your brother is a worthless rapist Jennsen deal with it" Denna growled before turning back to Nicci.

"You don't know that he r-r" Jennsen stuttered over the word and Denna was reminded of just how innocent Jennsen truly was she till believed in the goodness of others, well everyone except Denna herself.

"Sex has been an everyday occurrence in my life since I was twelve years old Jennsen, I know when a woman doesn't want it, and Kahlan hasn't welcomed his touch for a while, in my book thats called rape" Denna smirked when she saw Jennsen's eyes narrow.

"I'm sure its never stopped you before" Jennsen forced a sweet smile.

"You seemed to enjoy it"

"Appearances can be deceptive"

"Oh you can lie all you want to me here, we both know I was the best you ever had or will ever have"

"You flatter yourself"

"Is that right"

"Yes, for the record I have had several lovers after you and they were considerate-"

"Oh hell I can already tell this is going to bore me to death"

"Enough, gods you fight like an old married couple" Nicci suddenly yelled before her eyes widened and she pointed from Denna to Jennsen and back again.

"You...and...you" Denna nodded reluctantly realising that the truth was out about her daughter, Nicci sat down in the chair behind her by the fireplace, Jennsen was sitting on her bed and Denna was standing in the middle of the room.

"Huh well I didn't see that coming" Nicci said after a while.

"Neither did we" Denna chuckled humourlessly to herself.

"So does Shayla know" Nicci asked, Denna could feel Jennsen's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

"Yes" Denna answered simply, turning to catch tears glistening in Jennsen's eyes, she winced maybe she should have been a little more sensitive.

"Nicci could you give us a minute-" Jennsen asked, Denna watched the other blonde left the room, "You promised that you wouldn't tell her" Jennsen whispered.

"I had no choice, she was about to-"

"About to what Denna!, when I gave her up the one thing I asked you to do was make sure thatshe never found out about me and-"

"How you abandoned her, you know thats the thing I still don't understand, if you hate Mord'Sith so much why did you even tell me about her"

"I don't have to justify myself to you"

"Maybe not to me, but when we get to the palace and she asks you why you left, you better have a damn good reason because I will not let her get hurt, not by you or anyone else"

"When we get to the palace I will tell _her _everything she needs or wants to know"

"Good for once in your life you're stepping up to the mark" Denna sneered before walking over to the door pulling it open and slamming it shut behind her, she leaned against it with a harsh sigh, _why is it always one big battle with us _Denna thought to herself, just this morning they were getting on and now they were at each others throats, it made no sense.

xxxxXxxxx

Danika crept along the halls fully expecting her father to come round a corner at any minute with a look of rage painted on his face.

"You're dawdling" Shayla called over her shoulder as Danika lagged behind her.

"I just don't want to get caught by my dad" Danika answered as they got closer and closer to her shared chambers.

"Whats he gonna do, squeak like a little-" Shayla didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because a door further down the hall swung open to reveal a sleep dishevelled Richard, the two teens looked at each other before looking for a means of escape.

"Here" Danika whispered before jerking a closet door open they quickly slipped inside the dimly lit room, Shayla wasn't scared of Richard but she knew Danika was to a certain degree which was why instead of announcing her presence to the irritating man she silently closed the closet door and waited, she turned when she felt Danika getting closer to her, though it was probably due to the closet being on the small side and the walls looked like they hadn't been cleaned in a while and after all Danika was wearing her white confessors dress, suddenly Danika must have tripped on a loose tile or an object carelessly discarded on the floor, because the confessor was abruptly falling into her arms, Shayla wrapped her arms around Danika's waist and the brunette's went around her neck leaving their faces a scant few inches away from each other, the sounds of their breathing filled the silence of the closet, Shayla cleared her throat but she made no move to break their physical connection and to her relief neither did Danika.

"Um we should-" Danika's breath hitched in her throat when she saw that Shayla's pupils dilated with lust and her hold had tightened considerably.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Shayla whispered leaning forward anyway.

"This is a really bad idea" Danika said quietly feeling her resolve crumble she was unable to keep herself from leaning forward also, she suddenly felt fevered desperate for Shayla's touch, she ran her tongue nervously over her dry lips aching to feel Shayla's against them, then Shayla's lips covered hers, her tongue swept into her mouth the taste of her was unlike anything she'd ever had, sweet like strawberries and intoxicating like red wine, she moaned and sent her tongue out to stroke Shayla's, smiling at Shayla's groan. One of Shayla's hands came up to tangle in Danika's long mane while the other gripped her hip with punishing force the instant Shayla was grinding their hips together, telling the confessor without words just how far she wanted to go, she licked at Danika's lips, nibbled at them, drew her tongue into her mouth and suckled on it before teaching the less experienced brunette to do the same, the both moaned when Shayla plunged her tongue into Danika's waiting mouth while the confessor licked and sucked her tongue, Shayla managed to push her against a wall never breaking their kiss, Danika gasped softly when she felt Shayla's hand on her upper thigh urging the confessor to wrap her leg around her waist, she did so hesitantly feeling her control over her confessors magic slipping ever so slightly, she knew she should stop but the moans coming out of Shayla's mouth was making her need burn brighter with each second that passed, her mind went blank when Shayla grinded her leather clad hips into her scantly covered pussy causing her nerve endings to come to life, every inch of her body became unbearably sensitive, her breasts felt swollen and heavy, while her nipples strained against the bodice of her confessors dress, she could feel her pussy begin to steadily weep its juices as her engorged clit screamed for some kind of relief, suddenly Danika jerked away from Shayla, breaking their kiss leaving her panting heavily, she removed her leg from around Shayla's waist and dropped her arms away from her neck, pressing herself flat against the wall, as much as she craved the Mord'Sith's touch she could feel her magic ready to be unleashed. Shayla ignored her Mord'Sith instincts to put some distance between them, she flattened her palms against the wall on either side of Danika's head, she pressed their foreheads together while they both tried to get their breathing back under control.

"That was a really fucking stupid idea, Shay-" Danika breathed as they gazed into each other's eyes, Shayla smiled when the curse left Danika's mouth "-I could have killed you"

"It would have been worth it" they smiled at each other, suddenly the closet door was flung open.

"What the hell is this!" Shayla turned to find Richard in the doorway, his face was flushed as he looked at both girls, noticing his daughters swollen lips and their panting breathes, Shayla straightened pulling away from Danika so that only an inch was between them, her gloved hand went to her Agiel ready to use the leather bound weapon if she had to, Danika covered her hand with her own silently restraining her would-be-lover, as she faced her father.

xxxxXxxxx

"Checkmate" Sophia announced, effectively ending the chess game, Regin leaned back in her chair with a smirk which made the princess somewhat apprehensive.

"What" She asked her curiosity getting the better of her when the look continued.

"When you win...you look divine with a victorious smile on your lips" Regin smiled herself, Sophia blushed softly before getting up and from the table and going to sit over on the padded bench below the windowsill.

"Was I not supposed to say that" Regin asked staying where she was.

"I'm just remembering what my mother said about 'this'" Sophia replied, recalling it in her mind vividly.

"I remember what she said to me, but for some reason I don't think she said the same thing to you"

"She said that I should show how I feel about you to any one"

"And she told me that if I hurt you, she was going to make me regret the day I was born"

"Sorry" Sophia apologised knowing just how over protective her mother could be at times.

"Its fine, at least she cares about you"

"What was your family like"

"Sophia, my family is the Mord'Sith"

"You know what I mean"

"My mother was a school teacher, my father was a town official leaving my brothers to run our farm, there isn't anything else to say"

"If you say so"

"Yes I do, now it should be time for dinner" Regin guessed and headed for the door with Sophia close behind.

xxxxXxxxx

"-Mmm, thats it baby...right _there_...ugh, Dahlia, yessssss!" Dahlia smiled as Cara screamed when her orgasm hit, the blonde's hips canted toward her and her hands fisted in her unbraided dark brown tresses as the brunette continued to plunge her tongue into the tight depths of Cara's pussy, drawing the blondes sweet essence into her mouth, they were back inside the cabin, Cara was sat on the edge of their bed leaning back slightly bracing her weight on her hands with her legs flung over Dahlia's shoulders, Dahlia was gripping Cara's upper thighs in her hands as she continued to lick Cara's glistening folds with long strokes.

"Told you I'd make you scream" Dahlia drawled smugly as she pulled Cara's legs off her shoulders and stood up in between Cara's spread legs and looked down at her quivering body.

"No need to sound so smug about it" Cara panted, as she lowered herself to the mattress, Dahlia chuckled before climbing onto their bed and straddled Cara's hips.

"Wasn't there something we were supposed to be doing" Dahlia asked leaning down to kiss her wife.

"Well I don't know about you, but payback is on my mind" Cara growled before flipping them over and claiming the brunette's lips.

_xxxxXxxxx_

"_Who owns your body?" The blonde growled into the brunette's ear, the brunette was laid out on her stomach off to the side in the dungeon completely naked with a light sheen of sweat covering her body, she was braced on her forearms with her blonde lover kneeling in between her spread legs._

"_I do" She answered her would-be-mistress defiantly, she was willing to let her lover control the pace of things, but she refused to give the blonde dominion over her body, not yet anyway. The blonde's hand landed on her ass with stinging force, she hissed when the action sent shock waves to her already dripping wet cunt._

"_Who owns your body" The blonde asked again._

"_Not you" the brunette forced out in a desperate voice, she needed more, needed to be punished because she knew the effect it would have on her body, already her breasts were aching, her nipples hard and hurting, the blonde's hand landed non-too gently on the brunette's ass again, making her gasp in pleasure-pain, the blonde continued to ask her who she belonged to over and over again, each and every time the brunette answered negatively each time the blonde's hand connected with her rear, until her backside was bright red and the skin was throbbing uncomfortably._

"_Need some help mistress" A voice drifted into the dungeon, the brunette tilted her head up to find a slightly older blonde in the doorway, she was looking at the scene before her with lust-darkened eyes._

"_No, I'll have this bitch screaming soon enough" The younger blonde replied from behind the brunette before her hand connected with her inflamed backside making her cry out in emphasis, the brunette resisted the urge to just accept the blonde as her mistress, after it was in her nature, the younger blonde was the alpha bitch among their pack of sisters, the older blonde, now circling them, was an the alpha's second in command whereas she was a beta and the alpha's almost compliant pet._

"_Yes I can see that shes gagging for it, but I just thought you might want an audience to watch you mastering this little whore" The brunette didn't care about the insults being directed at her, she just wanted the younger blonde to relieve the ache in her cunt._

"_An audience or a participant" the younger blonde asked._

"_Both"_

"_Then make yourself useful, bring over the harnesses and phalluses" The brunette began panting with anticipation, as the older blonde went over to a long table over against the wall, the harness was made out of red leather and the long eleven inch phallus was made out of oak coated with a metal substance and bound in black leather, because of its design the protruding base of the phallus would stimulate the user's clit, as she fucked a willing body. The brunette shivered softly at the thought of having the two of the thick shafts being plunged into her at the same time, she heard the older blonde coming over to them, then the sounds of leather being passed around. _

"_Can you guess what I'm gonna do, pet" the younger blonde asked right before the brunette felt the blonde's finger dipping into her pussy, pushing past the juices that dripped from her. The brunette groaned and pushed back into her finger at it sank further inside her. The older blonde was now stripping out of her clothes, discarding leather, an assortment of concealed weapons and her knee high boots before picking up a second harness and phallus just as long and thick as the one the younger blonde was currently adjusting so that it gripped her hips tightly._

"_Get beneath her, you're going to fuck her pussy while I ride her ass" The older blonde smirked at the lustful excitement in the younger blonde's voice before following her instructions. The brunette whimpered when the younger blonde pulled her onto her hands and knees, allowing the older blonde to slide beneath her making the brunette straddling her abdomen, her eyes became trained on the thick phallus strapped to her hips, a second later the brunette felt the younger blonde come closer to her, she didn't have to look to know that the blonde was wearing an identical phallus, the __younger blonde scraped her teeth across the brunette's shoulder while the older blonde reached up to cup her full breasts, her fingers gripped the brunette's nipples pinching lightly as she hissed in pleasure, the younger blonde's hand connected with her tender backside making her groan and buck into the younger blonde, the younger blondereached around to place her her fore and middle finger against the brunette's slightly parted lips._

"_Suck" Was all that the younger blonde said, the brunette did as she was told taking her two fingers inside her mouth so she could lubricate them, fully aware that it was the younger blonde that was going to be in control of her pleasure and her pain from this point on, the fingers were then pulled from her mouth and then only one was roughly thrust into her virgin asshole, she cried out sharply as her unused muscles were forced to spread, the younger blonde quickly pulled it out before entering her with two fingers thrusting them inside her with powerful strokes, the older blonde chose that moment to reach down to pinch the brunette's clit combining pain with pleasure, the brunette bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming from the duel sensations, but she was unable to keep from rolling her hips, forward into the older blonde's slow ministrations that were slowly sending waves of pleasure through out her body and backwards into the painful thrusting of the younger blonde, it wasn't long before her screams echoed through the dungeon, the older blonde leaned up to lap at the brunette's nipple as her fingers teased her swollen clit, her teeth raked over it, before sucking it into her mouth as the younger blonde continued to spear her fingers into the brunette's tight ass, her inner muscles were now easily excepting the intrusion her orgasm was so close to consuming her, she just needed them to move faster, a wail of protest left her mouth when they both stopped what they were doing._

"_Who owns your body" the younger blonde asked once again as she pulled her fingers free of the brunette's shuddering body._

"_You, mistress" The brunette whispered hoarsely, pressing back into the blonde, needing relief to the painful arousal taking over her body._

"_Good girl" The younger blonde crooned, the brunette closed her eyes at the intimate tone in the younger blonde's voice savouring it, she knew that it was just a technique of ensuring her devotion to the blonde, their sisters would always use harsh words and actions at the beginning only to change it later on, it was a common saying among their sisters: _

"_Break someone with pain and they'll obey you, break someone with pleasure and they'll love you". _

_The brunette whimpered when the older blonde reached for the nearly forgotten phallus and lining it up with the brunette's wet pussy, she gasped as the thick shaft slipped inside her._

"_Mistress..." The brunette's voice was a ragged plea as her body greedily suck the thick phallus inside her pussy._

"_Gods shes such a slut" The older blonde sneered, as the brunette impaled herself on the thick shaft, pressing her clit against the older blonde's, and releasing a loud cry as the phallus pressed into that secret spot inside her, she straitened her back and looked over her shoulder at her mistress._

"_My _slut" _The younger blonde corrected, she leaned forward to capture the brunette's lips in a tender kiss, the brunette felt like crying at the gentleness her mistress displayed, before she felt the tip of the other phallus press against her, the brunette moaned when she felt it slowly easing into her, her still ultra tight muscles clamped down on the phallus, as more and more of the thick shaft was pushed inside her, pain and pleasure assaulted her and held her immobile. The older blonde reached around and held the brunette's ass cheeks apart as the younger blonde pushed the black phallus half way inside of her, the brunette panted as her body struggled to adjust for the shaft._

"_More?" The younger blonde asked, her hand soothing down the brunette's back, the brunette nodded arching her back as the younger blonde continued to push inside her causing her to clench her inner muscles to clench down on the phallus in her pussy, a soft moan came from behind the __brunette as the entire length of the phallus disappeared inside her, the blonde hissed behind her when the base of the phallus rubbed against her own clit. The brunette was crying out repeatedly now, her hips moved against them, right before they began thrusting their hips, pulling the phallus out causing the brunette to moan loudly as the phalluses caressed her sensitive muscles before slamming them back in causing the brunette to scream and moans broke from both of them as the base of their phalluses rubbed against their clits, the brunette moved with them all the while begging for them to move faster and harder inside her, until the only sounds in the room were the sounds of their sweat slicked flesh slapping against each other and their moans and cries of ecstasy._

"_Cum for me" The younger blonde panted into the brunette's ear, the brunette couldn't stop her screams as waves of sensation flooded her body making her muscles tense as she felt her ass and her cunt tighten on the glistening phalluses still thrusting within her, the two blonde's continued to thrust until finally the stimulation they were getting from each phallus had then releasing their own groans as they exploded in orgasm._

"_Son of a bitch Cara, shes drained me" the older blonde whispered feeling both woman settle their weight on her. _

"_You expected any less of my mate, Denna." Cara smirked over the brunette's shoulder down at Denna._

"_I'm not sure what I expected" Denna admitted feeling her eye lids getting heavy, Cara caressed the brunette's hips gently as they all recovered from their climaxes._

"_Mistress-" the brunette spoke softly weariness clouding her voice._

"_I know" Cara said gently, not wanting her mate to admit the weakness out loud._

"_Goodnight Cara" her mate whispered already burring her face in Denna's neck._

"_Goodnight Dahlia" Cara nuzzled Dahlia's shoulder blades lovingly before resting her cheek against her shoulder blade and welcoming sleep's embrace._

**TBC. . .**

**AN: Confused?, don't worry I will explain the 'hows' and the 'whens' later on, anyway what did you think of this chapter, is there anything I need to improve on or do you have any questions, besides 'why is there another Cara, Dahlia and Denna'. The next update will be up in five days. Til next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys it means alot, right then C.C I haven't decided whether or not the new _Cara, Dahlia _and _Denna_ are going to be evil or not, though they'll probably end up on the good side, and speaking of which, whenever I'm writing about them it will be in italics so you don't confuse them with the main Cara, Dahlia and Denna, now in this chapter, Richard gets into a huff about Shayla and Danika, Denna and Jennsen get closer, Cara and Dahlia decide to return to the people's palace, and theres a surprise at the end, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter seven.**

Berdine growled low in her throat when she heard her name being called through her sleepy haze.

"Berdine, in the name of everything good in this world, will you wake up!" A male voice called out to her, she turned her head and burrowed further into her pillows, trying to block out the voice as it got louder and louder.

"Mmm go 'way" She grumbled when she felt someone insistently poking her shoulder.

"Berdine this is important I must speak with you"

"Do so in the morning"

"This can't wait" the voice insisted.

"Creator's sacred ass, Berdine either go and see what Richard is so upset about or shut him up!" Raina snarled in annoyance from beside Berdine, the taller Mord'Sith's eyes flung open when the darker haired woman nudged her, non too gently, in her exposed ribs.

"Your wish is my command my love" Berdine muttered before slipping from beneath the sheets, grabbing her silk robe from the floor as she did so, she stood up and shrugged into the smooth material not caring that Richard got a glimpse of her naked body before it was covered in red silk, she scowled when his eyes stayed glued to her ample breasts.

"What is so bloody important you needed to wake me in the middle of the night" Berdine hissed when they were out in the hall and she'd closed the door behind her, making sure Raina wouldn't over hear them.

"I just found Shayla violating my daughter" Richard exclaimed.

"You are unbelievably lucky I don't have my Agiel within reach, you honestly did not see that coming?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those two have been giving each other 'fuck me eyes' for the past year and a half, I didn't expect them to hold out this long, I know I didn't" Berdine smiled fondly at the memories of trying to get Raina in her bed, it hadn't been easy but it had been worth it.

"Well from now on I don't want Shayla anywhere near my daughter is that understood?"

"If you try to stop them seeing each other, they're just going to end up sneaking around the palace meeting up in secret and Danika will end up hating you I guarantee it, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my wife" Berdine didn't give him a chance to say anything else, she simply turned on her heel and pushed her bedroom door open, she smirked at him before slamming it shut in his face.

"Mmm what was that all about?" Raina mumbled into her pillow as Berdine came closer to the bed shedding her robe as she went, it fell to the floor silently.

"He is juts having a hissy fit because, as he put it 'Shayla is violating my daughter'" Berdine explained sliding beneath the sheets with a tired sigh.

"Well its about bloody time" Raina muttered shifting closer to Berdine and throwing her arm across her mate's waist, snuggling into the taller woman's side.

"Yes it is" Berdine agreed closing her lively blue eyes and settling in to sleep with her arms wrapped around Raina's shoulders.

_xxxxXxxxx_

_Cara watched the other blonde as she walked through the forest hand in hand with her _Dahlia_, the expression on her face could only be described as loving devotion, and this _Dahlia _was smiling happily and she'd even laughed a few times, as far as Cara was concerned the _Cara _and _Dahlia _here showed too much emotion, it was a wonder no one had to kill one of them yet, just to get at the other._

"_Sickening isn't" Cara turned to find Denna waltzing up the path her stride was long and purposeful._

"_Very" Cara agreed as the older blonde joined her watching over the other blonde and brunette._

"_Do you think shes here" Denna asked after a long silence._

"_Oh shes here, I can feel her." Cara stated, tilting her head to look at her second in command._

"_When do you think she'll make her move"_

"_Very soon" Cara answered bluntly._

_xxxxXxxxx_

Denna scowled as Jennsen checked his list yet again, this was beyond annoying.

"Okay I think I got everything" Jennsen announced slinging her pack over one shoulder, Denna resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment.

"Good now we can go" She walked swiftly from the room and down the hall, she walked down the stairs to find Nicci waiting with her arms crossed over her chest, Denna arched an eyebrow at her blonde companion.

"Is her Ladyship finally ready?..." Nicci asked in an overly sweet voice that did nothing to hide her irritation.

"She says she is but-"

"...She also said that nearly an hour ago, come now Denna I have a marriage to break up"

"Yeah I know, but you can't rush people like Jennsen, they tend to get pissed off" Denna smirked.

"Glad you have such a high opinion of me" Jennsen drawled in a way of greeting them as she came down the stairs.

"Well its true" Denna stated turning to face the redhead.

"I really don't care, can we go now" Nicci growled before stalking from the house, Denna smirked at Nicci's eagerness before looking back at Jennsen, the redhead was biting her lower lips nervously, she looked so damn cute like that, Denna thought to herself.

"Come on" She extended her hand out to the redhead praying that she'd take it, when she did Denna could stop the elated smile that crossed her face, she quickly pulled Jennsen out the house to where their horses were freshly watered and saddled, leading the redhead over to her light grey mare, Denna clasped her hands together and lowered them, silently offering Jennsen assistance, the redhead simply smiled and placed her foot in Denna's hands the blonde urged the redhead into her saddle, when she was sure the redhead wasn't in danger of falling out her saddle, she quickly walked over to her own black warhorse and swung into the saddle with practised ease.

"I saw that" Nicci commented dryly when Denna was firmly in her saddle.

"Saw what" she asked innocently, before urging her horse on at a slow walk.

"That little smile, looks like I'm not the only one trying to win some love am I?" Nicci smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Denna lied smoothly, truth was Jennsen was the only woman she'd ever loved and those feelings hadn't faded over the years they'd been apart, not even in the slightest.

xxxxXxxxx

Dahlia watched as Cara waded naked into the lake up until she was waist deep with her back turned to Dahlia, she herself had forgone the pleasure of the cool water simply because she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, and she'd didn't like it at all.

"You know the water is very refreshing" Cara called out, Dahlia said nothing simply leaned back against the tree trunk and caressed her Agiel that was once again strapped to her thigh.

"Come on Dahlia, come and swim with me" Cara enticed "Please?" she added as an after thought know just how irresistible the submission would be to the Mord'Sith.

"Maybe later" Dahlia answered, she could see Cara pouting from here, and she knew it was just to get what the blonde wanted but Dahlia was helpless to resist her.

"I'm not stripping completely" Dahlia growled before shedding her outer leathers until she was left in two scraps of leather covering her breasts and groin, she hastily re-buckled her belt to her waist and checked to make sure her Agiel was secure before heading down to the water.

"Its you whos going to have to walk in wet leathers all day" Cara smiled when her wife finally joined her, ignoring the way the water amplified the ageils painful bite.

"I've had worse" Dahlia commented, looking around the lake carefully, she still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"Come on, lets swim" Cara said already walking further out into the lake, Dahlia cast one more cautious look around before following her mate closely.

xxxxXxxxx

"Oh this is a complete fucking disaster!" Danika yelled pacing back and forth.

"You know thats the second time you've cursed in the same day" Shayla smirked proudly leaning back in her chair.

"Shay would you focus please" Danika growled to her would-be-lover.

"Focus on what?, we kissed your father walked in on us, again, and now hes off whining to anyone that will listen". Shayla waved her hand dismissively, as the confessor started pacing even faster, across the chambers Shayla shared with her mother, she hadn't wanted to go back to her own.

"Its not that simple though is it"

"Uch what now?"

"Oh I don't know your mother is Jennsen Zorander, my father's sister."

"Half-sister"

"It doesn't matter Shay, we're still related"

"Cousins marry each other all the time, hell in this day and age its hard to find a noble family that isn't related somehow."

"It would never be allowed, and it wouldn't be approved of, I mean I'm the future mother confessor"

"If thats how you want it, I wouldn't want to damage your precious reputation" Shayla sneered pouring all the hurt that statement had caused her into her voice and stood up, heading towards her bedroom, her gloved hand was on the door knob when she heard a broken whisper behind her.

"I love you with everything I am, but its just not possible for us"

"If thats what you really think then why are you here"

"Because when I'm away from you, its like the day is dark and sad but when I'm with you, its like you're a beacon of light "

"Its the same for me, now you have two minutes to get in my bed with me, where you belong or you can leave, but I'm telling you now if you walk out that door its the end for us, and I'm mean it, no contact whatsoever, I wont torture myself with being so close to you but not being able to touch you" Shayla wanted to take the words back the moment they left her mouth, she wanted Danika in her life, even if it was just as a friend, she steeled herself and pushed her bedroom door open leaving it open for Danika, if she chose. Shayla quickly pulled her gloves off then removed her belt and her holstered Agiel then unbuckled her corset and neck guard placing them on a basic wooden chair next to the wall, she unlaced her leather shirt simply shrugging out of it and dropping it to the floor and then knelt so she she unlace her boots, she stood up and toed them off before moving to the laces that held her pants together, when she finished unlacing them she heard the door creaking as it was pushed shut, she held her breath as she felt Danika coming closer to her.

"Would you keep those on" Danika whispered when she stood just behind the Mord'Sith, Shayla nodded slowly before going over to her chest of drawers pulling one of them open, she pulled out a hardly ever used sleeveless cotton tunic and slipped into it, she re-laced her leathers, and turned to her bed where Danika was removing her boots. She crept up on the unsuspecting confessor and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I love you too" she whispered into Danika's ear loving the way she shivered in her arms, she pressed a open mouthed kiss to the confessor's pulse point.

"Lets go to bed" Danika whispered back.

xxxxXxxxx

_As Dahlia watched the blonde and the brunette swimming she couldn't help but feel envious of the two, of their closeness, they were completely open with each other, and while the Mord'Sith in her found it disgusting, the woman inside her longed to feel that connection with her Cara, she scowled softly when she heard a branch snapping behind her, she had been enjoying her self imposed solitude._

"_What do you want Denna?" She asked quietly, not bothering to look at the senior Mord'Sith as she approached the brunette._

"_I wanted to observe them from a different angle-" Denna answered coming to stand beside Dahlia "-Do you think they can sense us watching them?" Denna asked a question of her own._

"_Undoubtedly" Dahlia replied confidently, it would explain why the other brunette had neglected to shed her leathers and more importantly her Agiel before joining her wife in the water. The two Mord'Sith lapsed into silence, though their eyes never strayed from the two woman currently kissing each other passionately in the centre of the lake._

"_Do you feel envious when you look at them?" Denna drawled after a while, Dahlia rolled her eyes at Denna's lack of subtlety, but then Subtlety like love, was just another word a true Mord'Sith forgot how to pronounce when they she was still a child._

"_I'm a Mord'Sith I don't feel envy" Dahlia sneered back to the blonde._

"_Huh I could have sworn I saw it in your eyes when you look at them, and then back to Cara" Denna speculated crossing her arms over her breasts ._

"_I think in your old age your senses are becoming dulled" Dahlia smirked, she knew that Denna __was only twenty seven, but the unspoken rule of being a Mord'Sith was that if you were a true Mord'Sith you'd be dead by the time you reach twenty three, or you weren't serving the lord Rahl to the best of your abilities._

"_Possibly, but you didn't answer my question" Denna prompted, Dahlia clenched her jaw to keep the truth from slipping out, they may be sisters of the Agiel but Denna wouldn't hesitate in using the information against her later on, the Mord'Sith were just like a pack of wolves, the strong would worm out the weak and make them strong again._

"_Cara is my mistress, she has dominion over my body and my state of mind there is nothing more between us" Dahlia lied convincingly, the bond she felt with her mistress was stronger than that, and as she could see from the couple swimming in the lake just a few metres away, their bond would be eternal._

"_Is it really?" Denna inquired with a knowing look, Dahlia turned to face the slightly older blonde._

"_Tell me what is it you see between us."_

"_Something...more, than the bond between mistress and pet"_

"_You are severely mistaken, and if I were you I wouldn't voice these opinions to Cara, she can be very testy when someone accuses her of having feelings, save hate and anger" Dahlia smirked in satisfaction when Denna paled, before walking back through the forest in the direction of the camp they'd set up a few days ago._

xxxxXxxxx

"Where is she?" Richard snarled walking into the chamber he shared with Kahlan and Danika, he found his wife sitting at the modestly sized table near the open window reading a book,

"Wheres who?" Kahlan asked after clearing her throat and setting the book down on the table.

"Who do you think, Danika, your daughter" He growled and began searching the room, Kahlan rolled her eyes and stretched out the kinks in her neck and shoulders, all the while she was wondering what Danika had gotten up to now, whatever it was she really hoped her daughter hadn't gotten drunk again, not after last time when she'd managed to trash Zedd's study by "accident".

"Well?" Richard huffed after he'd searched the chamber and both bedrooms.

"I haven't seen her all day" Kahlan answered honestly, ignoring the way he scoffed the moment she opened her mouth.

"And I'm supposed to believe that, Spirits you'd let her get away with anything wouldn't you"

"Richard you're not making any sense"

"What I mean is your whore of a daughter is sleeping with Shayla" Richard yelled and Kahlan actually flinched from the force of his anger, before standing up from the table.

"Where the hell do you think you're going" Richard snarled as Kahlan hastily headed towards the door.

"To find _our_ daughter" Kahlan stated bluntly before pulling the door open and slipping from the room, she had a pretty good idea where her daughter was hiding out.

xxxxXxxxx

"I know that frown, whats wrong?" Cara asked handing Dahlia a wine glass and sat down next to the brunette on the long couch in front of the roaring fire, Dahlia had built the moment she'd stepped through the cabin door almost half an hour earlier.

"Nothing" Dahlia lied, until she got a glimpse of Cara's pointed look, she sighed roughly "Its just that today, I felt like we were being watched" She admitted taking a sip of her wine, Cara pursed her lips considering this.

"I felt it too, but I put it down to paranoia. I mean we don't get away from the palace very often"

"Maybe-" Dahlia agreed "-Or maybe we are actually being watched in which case I want to get back to the palace where its safe for you" Dahlia each word came out a little more forcibly than the last, Cara nodded in acceptance.

"So we leave in the morning" The blonde drawled earning her a nod from the brunette.

"So ah...you wanna go to bed" Dahlia purred suggestively.

"Oh yeah" Cara grinned.

xxxxXxxxx

"There should be an inn, just a couple leagues away" Denna announced, she knew this area well she'd travelled it many times before.

"Great because my backside is beginning to hurt" Jennsen complained as her horse came closer to Denna's, the blonde turned to face the redhead with a smirk.

"Its going to hurt more tomorrow" She commented.

"Thanks for the reminder" Jennsen muttered shifting in her saddle slightly.

"I could always massage it for you" Denna tilted her head and smiled when Jennsen glared at her.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you two, but shouldn't we keep moving" Nicci interjected from behind them.

"Come on Nicci, we made good time today" Denna called out to her when the other blonde moved ahead of them.

"Yeah but we're still three days away from the people's palace" Nicci retorted when the other two had caught up with her.

"Look I know you want to get to Kahlan, but if we keep riding non-stop we're going to wear out the horses-" Denna reasoned.

"-And then we'll end up walking the rest of the way-" Jennsen added.

"-Which would take about a week-" Denna estimated.

"-Which means-"

"Gah! will you two give it a rest" Nicci interrupted Jennsen, the redhead just smiled and urged her horse on at a faster pace.

"Come on Nicci, we still got four leagues between us, and one of the most luxurious inns in the Midlands" Denna smirked before riding ahead.

"Yeah and I got three whole days between me and Kahlan" Nicci muttered to herself, the dreams or visions or whatever they were, were getting more and more frequent, and she wasn't liking what she was seeing or feeling, she also didn't know why she was connected to the mother confessor and she didn't know where to start so she could figure it out.

xxxxXxxxx

Inside the cabin, Cara was sprawled out on top of their large bed as naked as the day she was born her hands stroking up and down Dahlia's strong back, the sheet had been carelessly kicked onto the floor and Dahlia was laying in between her spread legs, bracing her weight on her ungloved hands that were flattened out on either side of Cara's ribs, and her braid over one shoulder as she continued to plunge in tongue in and out Cara's sweet mouth mimicking the same rhythm with her hips thrusting herself against Cara's dripping pussy in a slow sensual rhythm that had Cara arching up to her trying to increase the friction moaning desperately into Dahlia's mouth. As much as she tried to resist she wasn't completely immune to Cara's hot little moans and the way she was now digging her nails into Dahlia's shoulders with all her strength drawing blood, the noticeable sting was like an invisible hand travelling down her body to her own slick pussy caressing her clit. Dahlia stopped thrusting her hips and shifted her weight onto her knees and her left hand, Cara's mewl of protest was silenced when Dahlia's right hand gripped one nipple between two fingers, the blonde breathed in sharply at the sting of pleasure that pulled a gasp from her full lips, Dahlia twisted her nipple eliciting a tiny cry from the blonde, as her wife continued to play with her sensitive nipple, she thrust her hips up to the brunette drawing attention to her wet folds. Dahlia replaced her fingers with her mouth, making Cara cry out loudly as Dahlia sucked on the tight little bud before lapping at it with her tongue, she kept up this pattern driving Cara crazy with the pleasure, Dahlia slid one hand down to Cara's thighs lightly stroking the golden flesh teasingly, she wanted to hear Cara beg, she wanted it more than she wanted her next breath. She moved her hand to Cara's inner thighs squeezing gently, loving the wanton moan Cara released, Dahlia let go of Cara's left nipple and moved to its twin before lavishing the same attention on the enticing flesh, all the while stroking Cara's inner thighs carefully avoiding the blonde's tempting cunt, she was desperate to hear Cara beg for it, something inside her needed it, something primal.

"Dahlia, please"

"'Please what' Cara" Dahlia breathed against the blonde's swollen nipple.

"Fuck me" Cara panted, Dahlia closed her eyes savouring the submission, before dragging her fingers through Cara's glistening pussy, the blonde shuddered and bucked her hips into the touch, Dahlia smiled before taking Cara's nipple back into her mouth and sucking on it hard.

"Dahlia, please I need you"

"Mmm I can feel that-" Dahlia smirked before circling Cara's wet entrance with her fingertip "-Fuck you're so tight" Dahlia moaned as her own clit started burning with desire as she pushed two of her fingers into Cara's quivering inner muscles, Cara groaned when Dahlia was inside her knuckle deep.

"Dahlia..." Cara moaned and thrust her hips up feeling her orgasm build.

"You want it hard and fast or slow and deep, baby" Dahlia asked curling her fingers inside her lover rubbing that secret stop inside her making Cara rake her nails down her back leaving the faintest blood trail.

"Ugh...I want it hard" Cara panted, Dahlia nodded against Cara's chest before dragging her fingers out making sure to caress her inner muscles making them clamp down on her fingers, before shoving them back inside her, Cara whimpered at the surging intensity before canting her hips up, silently pleading for more, Dahlia press the heel of her palm against Cara's clit before withdrawing her fingers again and plunging them back in, enjoying the sounds of Cara's pussy greedily sucking her fingers inside her.

"More" Cara moaned thrusting her hips up into Dahlia's fingers in perfect synch, Dahlia leaned to the side and took her nipple inside the hot wet interior of her mouth, and pulling her fingers out this time pushing a third finger in and resuming her pounding.

"You think you can take more" Dahlia asked against Cara's painfully swollen nipple.

"Give it all to me" Cara panted, just the thought of what Dahlia had in mind had her juices seeping out of her coating Dahlia's hand, and her orgasm rising within her just out of reach. Dahlia smirked yet again and pulled her fingers out to the tip before pushing a fourth finger into Cara's tight cunt, Cara jerked feeling her orgasm building rapidly she could feel herself getting closer to the edge.

"Dahlia...I'm-" Cara cried out feeling a whiplash of exquisite pleasure shoot through her body.

"Let go Cara" Dahlia thrust harder than before, feeling her wrist begin to burn with exertion, she ignored it and rubbed the heel of her palm into Cara's engorged clit, throwing the blonde over the edge into ecstasy, Cara tensed and screamed as her release washed over her with devastating effect, her body shuddered violently moans and cries left her throat unbidden, Dahlia panted watching her mate come undone, she continued to thrust lightly forcing her to ride out her orgasm. When Cara recovered from her climax, she opened her eyes, which she hadn't even been aware of closing, to find Dahlia hovering over her, her pale blue eyes were sparkling with lust her lush lips were parted ever so slightly and her cheeks were flushed with arousal.

"Your turn" Cara grinned widely at her somewhat surprised lover.

xxxxXxxxx

Kahlan walked through the halls of the people's palace in the direction of Denna and Shayla's quarters.

"Aunt Kahlan!" The mother confessor turned to find Lily running towards her, she crouched and pulled the tiny brunette to her.

"You should be asleep, you know" Kahlan scolded softly taking the little girl's hand in her own and leading her down the hall.

"I was but then I had a dream" the little girl explained in a tone that reminded Kahlan of Dahlia.

"Was it good or bad?" She found herself asking.

"Both...I think" Kahlan smiled as the confused frown that crossed her face.

"Well you can tell me about it later, after we find Dani"

"Hey titch, shouldn't you be in bed" Sophia said announcing her presence just behind them.

"I had a dream" Lily growled at her older sister, Sophia's eyes went wide and she pulled the little girl to a stop in the middle of the hallway and crouched down before her.

"What was it about" Sophia asked in a concerned tone cupping either side of Lily's face.

"I'll tell you later with aunt Kahlan" The little girl smiled before she resumed her march down the hall, Sophia remained in a crouch looking at her sister's back with an impassive face, though questions were in an abundance, dancing around her mind.

"She'll be fine" Kahlan said though she herself wasn't entirely convinced, but at least she wasn't having as many bad dreams as before.

"I'll believe it when I see it-" Sophia straitened looking ahead "-So where are we going" She asked.

"Indeed where are _we _going" Regin growled coming from the same direction Sophia had, the young Mord'Sith looked a little flustered as far as Kahlan could tell.

"Over to Shayla's chambers, I think Danika is there" Kahlan resumed walking with the teens following her closely.

"What is the hurry?, Shay and Dani have reconciled" Sophia smiled, happy that her best friends were once again on good terms, once they had all reached the outside of Denna and Shayla#s vast apartments, spanning over three large rooms.

"Richard wants her home" Kahlan opened the door and slipped inside.

"Its not like she went very far" Regin stated following the confessor, sub consciously checking the room for any hidden threats to the future Lady Rahl.

"Still..." Kahlan trailed off when she found the room empty, she swallowed hard and headed over to Shayla's bedroom door.

"What took you guys so long" Lily growled appearing out of nowhere, Sophia turned and wrapped her arm around her sister just as raised voices came from Shayla's room, suddenly Kahlan burst out the room, her eyes darkening the first signs of the Con Dar, Regin backed away cautiously reaching for Sophia to do the same, the younger blonde shrugged her touch off.

"Sophia please come with me" Regin pleaded softly, fearing for her Mistress's safety in the face of a clearly upset Confessor.

"I'll be fine" Sophia assured her protector.

"I respectfully disagree" Regin argued, just as Danika and Shayla came out the bedroom holding hands, incredulity raised her pale blonde eyebrows in response.

"Please tell me you didn't..." Kahlan trailed off when Danika scoffed.

"No we didn't" Danika sneered back to her mother, her eyes darkening in response to her mother's expression of pristine alleviation. Regin cursed internally as the back of her neck began tingling with uncomfortable awareness. As Mord'Sith, she knew to be naturally wary around Confessors and she also knew to heed her instincts, and at present, instinct demanded she grab both Princesses and forcibly remove them from harm's reach.

"Your highness maybe we should-"

"No" A frustrated growl ripped itself free of her full pink lips when Sophia interrupted her suggestion. She began to inch toward the younger blonde, intent on following her inner commands, as gently as possible.

"Then what are you two doing?..." Kahlan exclaimed "…You both know that this is wrong, it can never happen" Danika turned to Shayla, visibly squeezing her gloved hand tightly.

"I love her" Danika admitted in a strong voice, Kahlan's expression softened.

"And I love her" Shayla smiled, Kahlan looked from either girl testing the sincerity in their faces in the way only a Confessor could, by looking into their very souls.

"It is not a question of love. For the Creator's sake Danika she is your cousin!" Kahlan stressed.

"Half-cousin"

"Richard is your father and Jennsen, his sister, is Shayla's mother, that means you share the same blood, its..."

"No they don't" Everyone looked at Lily, the little girl was smirking at them.

"What do you mean?, of course they..." Kahlan swiftly began to argue.

"Richard isn't Shay's father, in fact she was not even sired by a male" Lily said.

"Start explaining half-pint " Sophia growled while Regin muttered "Fabulous idea, draw attention to yourself when there are angry Confessors stomping around"

"I don't know how but I can sense the biological ties between people and Danika isn't tied to Richard, she is tied to the Prelate, Nicci" In the silence that followed one could hear a pin drop on the other side of the People's Palace.

**TBC . . .**

**AN: Mmm how many of you saw that coming I wonder, anyways I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter** **and was I clear enough on the distinction between the main Cara/Dahlia and the new ones, if not I'll just think of another story line, could take sometime though. The next update will be up by either Sunday or Monday, til then. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: All right, ShadowCub allow me to explain, like in the prequel, the doppelgängers are from an alternate universe, and are only in this verse to prevent a disaster from happening to Cara, I will explain more in this chapter and if you're still confused after that then just let me know and I'll go into more detail.**

**Chapter eight.**

"Bags Kahlan, when did you get the opportunity to be unfaithful to Richard, and what possessed you to sleep with NICCI, of all people" Zedd exclaimed harshly, Kahlan flinched at the Wizard's aggressive tone, after Lily had revealed her little titbit, Kahlan had awoken the her long time friend, much to his displeasure, and dragged him into the Great Hall along with Lily, Sophia, Regin, Shayla and Danika.

"I have never lain with Nicci, or anyone else besides Richard, but when it comes to Lily, she has never ever been wrong before, so I was wondering if you had any ideas about how this happened" Kahlan said quietly, she was hurt that Zedd could think that she'd be unfaithful to Richard and with another woman, a woman that tried to kill her on more than one occasion, though Nicci was attractive and once or twice Kahlan had found herself admiring the dark sister's beauty before she ended up having a Dacra thrown at her head or any other visible body part. And then when Nicci had cast the maternity spell, Kahlan had felt a direct connection to Nicci, she'd felt the other woman's feelings, she'd heard Nicci's thoughts in the back of her mind, felt every time someone touched her or whenever she spoke aloud, it had been unnerving to say the least. Suddenly realisation dawned over her.

"Zedd when Nicci cast the maternity spell, is it possible that maybe, she did something to..."

"Of course!" Kahlan shut her mouth when Zedd opened his, "Nicci could have very well left some part of her essence behind as a way to spy on you, which would require some of her energy to maintain permanently, but here Nicci wouldn't have conscious knowledge of the spell, so it lapsed the moment we came here the after effects could very well have left you pregnant" Zedd said the wonderment in his tone made Kahlan smile, it was almost nice to know that after so many years in the wizard's keep somethings remained a mystery to him.

"So he is not my father?" Danika asked smiling at Shayla, the tender gleam in the Mord'Sith's vivid green irises would make a mockery of the sun's warmth, Kahlan's eyes widened, What the in the world was she going to tell Richard, should she tell him.

"No I guess not" Kahlan muttered softly, still reeling from the knowledge that Nicci had sired her child, did she even know about it, would she try to take Danika from her if she did, the thought made her want to vomit, she had never been away from Danika since she'd been born for more than a day, two at the most and then they'd remained in constant connection via journey book.

"Humph, I liked having a great granddaughter" Zedd huffed after a drawn out silence, Kahlan gave a pointed look at the wizard.

"Blood only contributes half to the creation of family, Zedd" Kahlan stated, Danika nodded in agreement.

"I'll still consider you my grandfather, even if the truth does come out" Danika smiled at Zedd, the wizard grinned back at her.

"Are you going to tell Richard?" Sophia spoke up from Kahlan's right side, the brunette turned to face her best friend's daughter.

"I suppose I have too, I mean its obvious that Dani wants to be with Shayla, and as far as Richard is concerned they're cousins, he could ruin everything for them if I don't, I just don't know how too" Kahlan commented to them though she'd never admit this to them but she was scared of his reaction to the news, she knew he'd be enraged but would he try to hurt her or Dani, she was past caring what he did to her, he treated her like she was nothing anyway, but she'd die before he laid a single hand on Danika.

"I'll be with you when you do" Zedd stated his voice was deadly serious, clearly thinking about Richard's unhampered rage, but at least he didn't have the sword of truth to enhance it here, but even without the ancient weapon he was still a formidable man with a lot of muscle, he could easily cause a lot of bodily damage, even kill someone if he got lost in his rage.

"Maybe you should wait for my parents to return" Sophia interjected, Kahlan couldn't help but agree, Cara was the only person that Richard would listen to, without her he'd just cause more problems, and she had enough to worry about concerning a certain Prelate and her daughter, she wouldn't be able to deal with another complication.

"And mine, after all if he does make a fuss we can Agiel him together..." Shayla grinned wolfishly until Danika glared at her

"...What?, she said that when she got back we would do something together, and what is better than kicking a worthless piece of-" Danika punched Shayla in the arm as hard as she could, Shayla looked from her abused shoulder to her new mate with a quizzical look painted across her face. Danika tilted her head over towards Kahlan, Shayla blinked lamely obviously not on the same page as the Confessor.

"Oh!, of course. Sorry Kahlan" Kahlan could tell that the young Mord'Sith didn't mean a word she'd just said, though she was grateful that her future daughter-in-law cared enough to apologise for something she obviously though Kahlan would find offensive.

"Shayla you are entitled to your own opinion..." She lowered her eyes, if she looked them in their eyes she wouldn't be able to say this "...I don't think, I'm in l-love with h-him any m-more" She stuttered over the words she had deliberated over for months if not years, and yet, she'd never found the strength to previously voice them.

"Oh Kahlan since when?" Zedd asked in a comforting voice, Kahlan looked up at the man that had been like a grandfather to her since the moment she'd met him.

"For a long time now" Kahlan admitted, feeling like she couldn't breath when she thought about all the things Richard had done to her. She lowered her head as shame built in her, how could she have let this go on for so long, she thought to herself, before she knew it she felt someone wrap their arms around her, she tilted her head to find Danika hugging her from behind, she rested her hand over her daughter's, grateful for the support.

"Well I ah, suppose you need to ask Cara for a divorce" Zedd muttered quietly, Kahlan nodded even as she thought about how Richard was going to react, she took her lower lip in between her teeth, mentally preparing herself for the accusations and the insults and even the violence.

"Yes I suppose I do" Kahlan agreed gently resting her head on her daughter's shoulder.

_xxxxXxxxx_

"_This is not good" Cara muttered to Dahlia and Denna as the Lady Rahl and her queen swung into their saddles and urged their horses forward though the forest in the direction of the __P__eople's __P__alace, the sun had barely began to rise over the country side._

"_How so?" Denna asked coming to stand beside Cara on the hill top._

"_Because when they get in the __P__alace it will be next to impossible to protect them" Cara pointed out to her second in command, before sauntering over to Dahlia, the brunette was knelt on the ground with her eyes __clenched__ shut __in concentration__ and she was muttering an incantation __repeatedly__ in an attempt to keep the Lady Rahl and her wife in the cabin. __T__he spell had worked the first time around but judging from the frown marring __the other Mord'Sith's__ brow, it __now lacked it's previous success__._

"_Any progress?" She asked her bonded pet, Dahlia's eyes remained closed as she stopped chanting._

"_They're resisting me, their children mean a lot to them" Dahlia answered opening her __perceptive blue__ eyes to look up at __her__, Cara smirked at her pet__'__s diagnosis._

"_Yet another weakness they broadcast" Cara sneered, she shook her head in disbelief. __W__hat gave them the idea that any children of theirs would ever be safe, considering who they were._

"_Indeed" Dahlia returned before resuming her chanting, Cara scowled, she knew Dahlia was dismissing her without actually saying the words, and it annoyed her._

"_What has irritated you now?" She asked in genuine wonderment, though she had a pretty good idea, Dahlia had never enjoyed it when Cara let someone else witness her breaking let alone participate in it and no doubt Denna would use it to her advantage later on._

"_Nothing" Dahlia hissed her eyelids flung open and the pale blue orbs blazed in defiance, Cara resisted the urge to smile, she so enjoyed it when her pet challenged her, she enjoyed dominating her even more, always had._

"_Don't lie to me Dahlia, you were never any good at it" She smirked, she could always tell when __her bonded pet__ was trying to hide something form her, it was instinctive, she knew Dahlia better than she did herself._

"_So I don't feel like talking why do you automatically assume something is wrong?"_

"_Because you didn't preform up to standard last night" _

"_Well if I don't satisfy your needs, then perhaps you should order Denna to your bed instead" Dahlia growled, __gracefully__rising__ up off the ground to glare down at __the slightly shorter woman__._

"_Mmm I would but I prefer someone I can break within a few minutes, Denna would last a lot longer than you" Cara smirked at the insulted look that crossed Dahlia's __beautiful__ face._

"_Well you wont mind if I forgo the pleasure of your company tonight then will you?" Dahlia smirked before walking past Cara, making sure to shoulder her out the way as she went before joining Denna. Cara knew she was being a bitch, but after last night's close call she needed to remind both __the brunette__ and herself that they were Mord'Sith, they belonged to the __L__ord Rahl not to each other as much as she wished otherwise._

"_So what do we do now?" Denna asked when Cara had rejoined them._

"_We follow them at a distance, when we get to the people's palace then we figure out our next move" Cara concluded, crossing her arms over her breasts._

xxxxXxxxx

Denna cursed when the early morning sunlight came in through the slightly parted curtains, suddenly as though she'd been listening for movement inside the room, the door to Denna's room burst open to reveal a fully dressed Nicci.

"Good you're finally awake" The other blonde said loudly, awaking Denna's hangover, between the three of them, they'd managed to drink their way through, twelve bottles of Palestinian wine, eight bottles of whisky and a foreign concoction that Nicci had insisted they try, the grand total lead to a splitting head ache, her mouth felt dry as a desert, her limbs were completely lack and her eyes felt gritty.

"How can you be so cheery?" Denna muttered wincing at the hoarseness in her voice, she was desperately trying to resist the urge to bury her face in her pillows.

"Drink this, get dressed and meet me downstairs" Nicci tossed a small glass vile onto the bed beside her before exiting the room closing the door behind her, Denna groaned before hiding in her pillow blocking out the painful sunlight, she blindly reached out for the vial Nicci had given her, when her hand came into contact with glass she lifted it up, and used her thumb to remove the cork, she re-emerged from her pillow long enough to drink the clear liquid, thankfully it was tasteless. Denna closed her eyes as a tingling sensation travelled through her body, when her eyes opened again she felt perfectly fine, no head ache, no nothing, in fact she felt on her top physical form. She reluctantly kicked the sheets off her naked body, feeling the cool morning air send goosebumps over her flesh. She rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, stretching the cramps out of her neck and shoulders, she stood up and walked the short distance over to a chair beside the door where she had placed her neatly folded leathers last night before passing out, she pulled the familiar material on until finally she was fully dressed, she looked in the mirror and nearly recoiled when she saw the state of her hair, the loose tresses were an absolute mess, she reached over and grabbed her pack from the side of the dresser, rummaging around until she found a comb, she hastily pulled it through her long mane of white blonde hair until it was knot free, she put the comb back kin her pack before braiding her long hair. When she was presentable Denna grabbed her pack and slung it over one shoulder before heading down stairs. She found Nicci and Jennsen at the table they'd sat at the night before, eating some kind of soup and eating bread with it.

"At last, I was beginning to think you'd strangled yourself with your neck guard" Nicci growled irritably.

"Okay what is wrong with you today?, did someone shove your Dacra up your ass" Denna retorted while sitting down at the table next to Jennsen and opposite Nicci.

"Of course not, a Dacra wouldn't even fit up...you know what I'm not going to answer that and for your information its just that...last night I got this really...strange vision"

"'Strange' how?" Jennsen asked taking a sip of whatever juice was on the menu this morning.

"Well in the vision, Kahlan was there-"

"Shocking" Denna muttered sarcastically earning her a laugh from Jennsen and an annoyed look form Nicci, she gestured for the other blonde to continue.

"Like I was saying Kahlan was there and there was someone else-"

"Mmm sounds _interesting_" Denna drawled suggestively, Jennsen choked on her drink, making Denna laugh as she patted the redhead's back.

"Do you ever stop thinking about your crotch?" Nicci asked Denna suddenly when Jennsen had finally stopped choking.

"Sure I do, its just not often-" Denna smirked "-Now you were saying?"

"In the vision Kahlan was sat at a table with four teenagers, one younger child and Zedd, they were talking about one of the teenager's parents"

"What happened after that?" Jennsen asked still a little red in the face.

"Well they said that I had somehow managed to get the confessor pregnant before Richard could do the job"

"Hold a moment, Danika is yours?"

"Looks like it, I mean my visions are never wrong its a gift from the creator that only the prelate has" Nicci explained.

"Well that makes me feel a thousand times better" Denna smiled happily, she was elated that Shayla could be with the girl she obviously loved, because over the past few weeks seeing her daughter so upset had been like an Agiel to her heart.

"What do you mean?" Nicci arched an eyebrow at her, Denna leaned across the table and smiled widely.

"Looks like we are going to be in-laws" She purred.

"Creator help me"

xxxxXxxxx

"-Goodnight"

"-Uh huh"

"-I should go"

"-Yes you should"

"-This is me...leaving"

"-I hear you"

"-Well then goodnight" Shayla muttered reluctant to walk away from Danika, she was standing by the entrance to the brunette's chambers, Kahlan was already inside mulling over what she was going to tell her husband and said husband hadn't shown up yet.

"Get going then" Danika smiled sweetly gently placing her hand on Shayla's shoulder but not quite pushing her away.

"Can I have a kiss first" Shayla pouted for extra effect, which earned her a soft giggle from her love.

"If you don't kiss her I will, and then she will never hold an interest in you ever again" Berdine drawled coming around the corner, the tall Mord'Sith playfully smirked at them when they both glared at her.

"Berdine would you leave them alone" Raina scolded coming from the same direction as her wife, Berdine lowered her head and wrapped her arm around her mate's shoulders, before walking past the teens, winking as she went.

"Berdine can be so..._Berdine _sometimes." Shayla muttered, she couldn't think of a word to best describe the older woman, the Elite Sister of the Agiel was truly was one of a kind.

"Yes she can" Danika agreed before wrapping her arms around Shayla's neck and pressing her lips gently against the blonde's sweetly, she pulled away when she felt Shayla trace the seems of her lips with her tongue, ignoring Shayla's sigh of protest.

"Now you really have to go..." Danika smiled at Shayla's crestfallen face ...-You know breakfast is in like half a candle mark right?" She smiled when Shayla's face lit up before becoming very thoughtful.

"We were up the entire night?" Shayla tilted her head at the brunette when she dropped her arms from her around her neck.

"Yeah I'm surprised you didn't notice" Danika spoke honestly.

"Well I was kind of distracted" Shayla smiled.

"Yeah me too, now go away and I'll see you in the great hall in a minute" Danika smiled and slipped inside the chamber closing the door as she went, she leaned back against it and couldn't stop the grin that covered her face.

xxxxXxxxx

"Aww do you remember when we were like that?" Berdine smiled to herself as she walked into the great hall with Raina.

"No I remember trying to act like you were a casual thing so we didn't attract to much attention to ourselves" Raina snapped sitting down in her chair and pressing her forehead to the table with a pitiful groan, Berdine crouched down next to her mate placing her hand against her mate's leather encased thigh.

"You okay"? She asked not really knowing what else to say or do.

"I'll be fine I just feel really..." Raina's voice dropped to a whisper "...Weak"

"Do you want me to get Zedd" Berdine asked already tensing to go and find the wizard.

"I said 'I'll be fine'" Raina snapped sitting up right to glare at Berdine, the taller Mord'Sith had to hide her wince when she saw how pale her mate was.

"You so much as pick at your food even once, and I'll carry to down to the infirmary whether you want to go or not" Berdine threatened, she was deadly serious she didn't take any chances when it came to Raina's health, not after-.

"G'Morning!" Berdine was distracted from her thoughts when Richard burst into the Great Hall, his clothes and air were rumpled and she could smell the alcohol coming off him from way across the room, she scowled at him before looking Raina in her dark eyes.

"You're overreacting Berdine" Raina grumbled quietly.

"Thats what you said last time and I almost lost you, so pucker up because I'm going to be watching you like a hawk, and the moment you sway on your feet I'm going to-"

"Morning everyone" Zedd greeted coming to sit near the two Mord'Sith, he looked at them closely before opening his mouth.

"I'm fine" Raina growled at him, he lowered his gaze just as the rest of their family walked into the hall, Berdine quickly sat down beside Raina, so she didn't draw any unwanted attention to her wife, she kept a careful eye on the smaller women throughout breakfast, noticing she only ate a little, she swallowed the lump rising in her throat, while pondering the best way to get Raina down to the infirmary, without her making too much of a scene.

xxxxXxxxx

"Is it just me or does Raina look a little...queasy" Regin commented to Sophia, the slightly younger girl looked up from her plate to observe the Mord'Sith in question, she was hunched over, her olive coloured skin was an unhealthy white and her eyes were unfocused.

"You're right, but don't worry see the way Berdine looks like she is glaring at the table while biting the inside of her cheek?"

"Yeah" Regin said once looking over at Berdine, the taller Mord'Sith looked like she was deep in thought.

"That means she is trying to figure out how to make Raina do something she doesn't want to do, which I assume is a visit down to the infirmary"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm just very intuitive" Sophia smiled at Regin, the older blonde smiled back just as Egan came into the hall with a journey book, he rushed over to Berdine, snapping the tall brunette out of her master plan to look at the large book, she took it from the solider and quickly read the message.

"Cara and Dahlia are coming home, apparently they've had as much alone time as they can take" She read before passing the book back to Egan, he quickly left the room.

"That is odd Cara is always complaining that she doesn't get enough time with Dahlia" Kahlan spoke up.

"Who are we to question the Lady Rahl?" Berdine muttered before standing up and urging Raina to do the same, the raven haired Mord'Sith swayed slightly before walking unsteadily from the room, with Berdine walking so close to her they might as well have been joined at the hip.

"I think I better go check on her" Zedd said before abandoning his food and following the two Mord'Sith.

"We're gonna go as well" Jacqueline spoke for her and Anya, before following after their mothers.

"You know she looked really peaky" Triana murmured to Garren.

"You don't suppose its coming back do you?" Garren asked her mate, Triana shrugged though her expression remained unreadable.

"It couldn't, she'd have to be-" Richard was interrupted by a hard nudge from Kahlan, he turned and glared at his wife Kahlan swallowed hard before narrowing her eyes on him.

"What are you talking about?" Sophia blurted out, she honestly didn't have a single clue what they were all babbling about.

"Its nothing for you to worry about" Kahlan smiled softly, Sophia rolled her eyes it annoyed her so much when they molly-coddled her.

"Come on Regin" Sophia growled at her Mord'Sith before dragging herself out the hall.

"What was that all about?" Regin asked when they were out in the courtyard.

"How should I know?, they obviously didn't want us knowing about it"

"Yeah but you're mistress Rahl, I'm sure you could swindle, oh I don't know, say the historian into telling us"

"You know you just used sarcasm perfectly there"

"Thanks, now what do you say"

"I don't know Regin, Berdine has all the historians in her back pocket."

"She is busy with Raina, and for once I would like to do something other than kick your ass in training"

"Like you said I'm Mistress Rahl, I don't have to do want _you _want"

"Mmm true but then, I'd have to find my own source of entertainment and I can promise you it isn't something someone, Mistress Rahl or not, wants to get linked to"

"What kind of threat is that?"

"Everyone knows that I'm your Mord'Sith, so whatever I do will either make or break your reputation, now then Library?" Regin smirked at Sophia when the younger girl lead the way toward their destination.

xxxxXxxxx

"Richard I have to tell you something" Kahlan muttered nervously even though she had Triana and Garren behind her, when Richard had stormed out just after Sophia, she'd told the Mord'Sith her plan and they had opted to go with her, but she had refrained from going into every detail, she didn't want the Mord'Sith knowing that much about her current situation even if she did trust them.

"What are _they _doing here?" Richard snarled nervously glancing from Triana to Garren, the Mord'Sith smirked at him but otherwise retained their stony disposition.

"There here because I asked them to be" she murmured.

"Well I don't want them here!" He hissed at her.

"Oh Triana the spoiled brat doesn't want us here, whatever will we do" Garren sneered mockingly to her mate.

"I really don't know Garren, I mean I actually wanted his approval" Triana smirked back at her wife, they shared a menacing chuckle when Richard turned a very interesting shade of purple. Kahlan looked over her shoulder with a pleading look she didn't want this to be more dramatic than it already was, they lowered their heads while Kahlan turned back to face her fuming husband.

"Richard I don't think this marriage is quite working out, so I ah, I want a divorce" Kahlan said with a strength she didn't feel, she braced herself expecting violence, what she did not expect was for him to laugh softly.

"And why would I agree to that, I waited two whole years to get you and now you want to throw that away?. No I don't think so Kahlan you're my wife and its going to stay that way until _I _say otherwise" He growled.

"It doesn't matter Richard, when Cara gets back I'm arranging it"

"No I wont let you-" He moved toward her, until Triana and Garren shifted their hands to their Agiel, he stopped instantly, settling for just glaring at her "-What about Danika, she is still my daughter".

"No Richard she is not" Kahlan sighed softly before moving past Triana and Garren towards the door, the stayed put making sure he didn't follow the confessor. As Kahlan walked down the hall she felt strangely liberated even as Richard's shouted accusations followed her, she still felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest, she smiled widely before going to find her daughter.

xxxxXxxxx

"Have I ever mentioned how boring I find riding to be?" Dahlia muttered leaning over the pommel of her saddle to pat her jet black mare softly.

"You want to have a rest?..." Cara smirked back at her, the brunette narrowed her eyes on her wife.

"...Thought not" Cara turned back and simply took in her surroundings, the forestry wasn't as dense as it had been around the cabin, the road was well used though at present they were the only ones on it, the sounds of birds chirping could be heard no matter which direction they went in, and the sun was high in the bright blue, cloudless sky. They continued on for the next hour in complete silence, when Dahlia sighed roughly she really just wanted to get home to her daughters, and this trip seemed longer than the one here.

"This looks like a good place to stop for lunch" Cara announced, dismounting her black horse and grabbing her pack of his back, Dahlia rolled her eyes before dismounting as well.

"Are you trying to stall?" She asked her blonde, who was currently sitting on a fallen tree in the centre of the modestly sized clearing.

"No, I'm just hungry in case you haven't noticed we've been on the road since dawn, and thanks to you I missed out on breakfast, not to mention that mid-day went by hours ago" Cara growled, before pulling dried meat wrapped in a clean cloth out of her pack.

"Well hurry up, I want to get home" Dahlia growled back crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the ground rapidly.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Cara murmured after taking a bite of her meat.

"'Almost' isn't quite doing it for me right now" Dahlia retorted she felt really exposed like someone was waiting for the right moment to attack.

"I live to make you happy so lets go" Cara sighed, walking back past the brunette and replacing her pack. Dahlia smiled softly before hastily remounting her horse.

_xxxxXxxxx_

"_They know we're following them" Cara murmured to her sisters as they watched the Lady Rahl remount her horse and continue on along the path._

"_So what do you want to do?" Denna asked from her left side, Cara placed her hands on her hips shaking her head softly._

"_Look we know where they're going, we should keep our distance" Dahlia said slowly, Cara tilted her head to look at her bonded pet out the corner of her eye, Dahlia looked thoroughly exasperated, leaning to one side with one hand on her hip tapping her fingers against her leather clad hips while clenching her jaw tightly._

"_You're right-" Cara nodded "Lets set up camp here, we'll head to the palace tomorrow" She smirked when her orders were immediately obeyed._

xxxxXxxxx

"So what is wrong with her, is it the..." Berdine closed her eyes, as a barrage of memories began to plagued her, while she waited for Zedd to finish examining her wife.

"Is it the what?" Jacqueline murmured softly from her side, the confusion in her elder daughter's voice only served to rip yet another strip from her wounded heart.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Her attempt to sooth her frightened child appeared half-hearted, even to her own ears. To atone for her weak assurances, she quickly extended both of her crimson sheathed hands, resting them on either of Jacqueline and Anya's shoulders, drawing her twins closer to her.

"I think it could, possibly, be returning" Zedd muttered nervously. Berdine winced, emotion welled up in her throat, threatening to choke her. The news was not welcome, not in the slightest, she'd known it was a possibility but some part of her had still rebelled against the notion.

"Well that is just fabulous, isn't it?" Raina drawled weakly, while Jacqueline and Anya flocked around their mother, laying on a narrow cot, curled up on her side.

"I will return shortly, to discuss your options" Zedd stated softly, she hardly enough took note of the elderly wizard as he started for the arched doorway out of the infirmary.

"Appreciated" Berdine stiffly inclined her head as he past her, sympathy bled from his every pore, and for once, she didn't have it in her to laugh in the face of empathy.

"What is going on?" Anya demanded, glancing up at her expectantly.

**TBC. . . **

**AN: So what did you think, are you still confused?, or do you have any questions?, in the next chapter you get a glimpse at what ****i****s going to try and kill Cara, Nicci, Denna and Jennsen finally arrive at the palace, Regin and Sophia have a moment and Cara deals with Kahlan and Richards divorce, while the doppelgängers try to figure out how they're going yo infiltrate the palace without being seen, the next chapter will be up by next Saturday, hopefully, til then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm so sorry its late, real life kinda got in the way of things and I only just got the chance to finish this, anyway I just want to say thanks for the reviews and I wanna point out that Raina doesn't have the plague, personally I think that was the worst bit in the book, I'll probably be revealing what is up with her in this chapter.**

**Chapter nine.**

"So allow me get this straight, Richard isn't Danika's father..." Cara said while watching Kahlan expression carefully, when the confessor nodded she continued summarizing the recent events "...Nicci is in fact her mother..." Another nod "...But you don't want her knowing about it until you know what her intentions would be..." Yet another nod from her friend "...And to top everything off Danika wants to take Shayla as her mate, while you want a divorce"

"Thats correct" Kahlan exhaled sharply when Cara made an exasperated noise in the back of her throat.

"Is there anything else I need to know about, has Zedd taken up dancing lessons, has-"

"Well Jennsen is Shayla's mother"

"I already knew that, on one of our little get togethers Denna might of drunkenly confessed her love"

"Other than that there isn't anything else"

"Well at least you didn't manage to burn the palace down.-" Cara sighed harshly "-Where is Richard now?"

"He was seen going into the tavern" Triana answered speaking for the first time since Cara had gotten back.

"Great, I have to reason with a drunk Richard when the sober one is a big enough pain in the a-"

"Momma!" Cara sat up in her throne when the double doors flew open and Lily's voice echoed through the throne room, the young brunette ran down the length of the chamber and threw herself into Cara's lap, she wrapped her arms around her daughter and watched as Kahlan, Triana and Garren left the room silently.

"Well my little flower, how have you been?" Cara asked softly she closed her eyes while her youngest child started describing in detail what she'd gotten up to, apparently they owed the big revelation about Danika's heritage to the little girl, and though Cara was shocked when Lily said how she's known the truth, she was fast becoming used to surprises such as these. Cara looked up when the doors opened again, and her eldest daughter walked, Cara was struck by just how much her daughter looked like her, the only real difference being Cara had a scar marring her eyebrow curtsey of Naithair.

"Where is Regin?" Cara suddenly asked annoyed at the young mord'sith, her orders were simple and yet she failed to obey them.

"Shes...tied up" The smirk that crossed her daughters face made whatever annoyance Cara had harboured for the mord'sith diminish almost entirely, no doubt Sophia had actually tied Regin up somewhere, her daughter valued her sense of solitude even though Cara stressed her importance on a regular basis and therefore the need to have a bodyguard with her at all times.

"Sophia..." Cara trailed off warningly just as Dahlia came into the room wearing her mord'sith leathers her hand was firmly attached to her ageil which made Cara frown, she'd known Dahlia had felt uneasy out in the countryside but this was the palace, its security had been significantly improved since the incident with Naithair.

"Did you hear about Kah-"

"Yes I did" Cara interrupted her wife and rubbed her eyes, it wasn't even mid-morning yet and already she just wanted to go back to bed.

"So do you want me to handle it" Cara blinked dumbly at the brunette.

"Why I figured that seeing as I do have the authority, I can deal with their divorce while you finish the preparations for Sophia's birthday" Dahlia shrugged.

"Good idea-" Cara grumbled "-Though if Richard bothers you..."

"Then I can grantee that he will never achieve an erec-" Cara cleared her throat effectively silencing her mate while giving Lily a pointed look, Dahlia smiled sheepishly while Sophia sniggered into her closed fist just as Regin appeared, the young blonde was glaring at Sophia as she sauntered closer to her.

"How did you get free?" Sophia groaned.

"My lady may I have permission to hit her" Regin asked Cara with a sweet smile.

"Very, very lightly" Cara nodded, smirking at Sophia's shocked expression when Regin smacked her upside the head as gently as a mord'sith could manage.

"Oh so this is how its going to be is it-" Sophia scoffed "-Hey mom can I punch your wife?" Sophia asked Dahlia, just when Dahlia was about to respond Berdine walked into the chamber, she looked extremely pale, her eyes were wide and unfocused while her movements were stiff.

"Whats wrong Berdine?" Cara asked when Berdine started muttering under her breath incoherently, when the tall mord'sith just kept muttering to herself, Cara cleared her throat exaggeratedly .

"Berdine?" Cara all but yelled it seemed to shock Berdine into awareness because she spared Cara a questioning glance.

"What. Is. Wrong." Cara asked again.

"I'm going to be a mother. Again. Raina is going to get ill. Again. And-"

"Wait hold on, what do you mean...never mind, if Raina is pregnant then..."

"Then theres a good chance I could lose her, damn it she nearly died the first time"

"Yes but shes stronger now and remember Zedd found that healing spell." Dahlia placed a hand on Berdine's shoulder as she spoke. Cara nodded when Berdine looked at her, though the taller woman had a good point, Raina had developed complications throughout her pregnancy, something to do with an anomaly in her blood that Zedd had discovered afterwards, though he'd never been able to rid the raven haired woman of it.

"What if it doesn't work, I can't live without her" Berdine's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"She'll be fine" Dahlia assured the distraught woman.

"Have you talked about what you want to do?" Cara asked she knew it probably seemed callous to ask at such a moment but it had to be said. When Berdine shook her head Cara nodded in understanding, if she were in Berdine's position she wouldn't want to have to even consider choosing between either of her daughters and Dahlia, they meant to much to her.

"I'll do whatever I can to help both of you" Cara promised softly already mentally making a list of all the healers in D'Hara.

xxxxXxxxx

Denna winced when her feet hit the ground her muscles felt unbelievably weak probably due to the fact Nicci had insisted they ride through the night. But at least they were finally at the palace and Nicci could stop going on and on about needing to get here so she could start trying to get rid of Richard.

"Mistress Denna, the lady Rahl is in the throne room" The stable hand informed her as he took her horse's reigns. She nodded and headed into the palace with Nicci and Jennsen close behind her. When she pushed the doors to the great hall open, she found Cara sat on her throne with Lily in her lap, Sophia and Regin were whispering to each other heatedly while Dahlia had her hand on Berdine's shoulder while talking gently to her.

"Morning-" Denna greeted them, as she walked closer she couldn't help but notice the tension in the air "-Whats going on?"

"How long do you have?-" Cara growled low in her throat, Denna looked from each of their faces trying to read their emotional state "-Anyway I'm glad you're all here, were there any problems?"

"Nothing too serious" Denna answered honestly earning her a nod from her lady Rahl.

"Good, now than I have to go find Richard, Dahlia will you draw up the necessary documents?-" Dahlia nodded quickly and strode from the room "-Sophia round up your mord'sith, I want you to spend an hour on the training field and then the rest of the day is yours-" The teen smirked before dragging Regin from the room with her "-Berdine I think you should get back to Raina-" the tall brunette nodded before stalking from the room "-Denna get our guests situated will you" It was Cara that stalked from the room then. Denna stood there genuinely perplexed by her families actions before turning to face Nicci and Jennsen.

"Come on then"

xxxxXxxxx

"Lady Rahl? What brings you here?" The Barkeep asked when Cara sauntered into the tavern, she smirked when everything fell silent she truly did like the respect they showed her or was it fear?.

"I don't suppose Richard is still here?" Cara asked all thought judging from the completely smashed table over in the corner and battered patrons he had defiantly been in here.

"Hes up stairs lady Rahl...with Isabelle" Cara rolled her eyes when Barkeep mentioned one of the most favoured whores in capital.

"Thank you" Cara stated softly before stalking upstairs, she passed several of her soldiers on the way, they actually blushed as she walked past.

"Ulic, which room did Richard go into" Cara asked of the D'Haran general when she spotted him coming out one of the more expensive rooms in the tavern.

"This one my lady" Ulic lead the way down the hall to a set of double doors where she could already hear harsh male grunts, she reached forward and tried the doorknob, when she found it locked she gave Ulic a pointed look, the burly man simply gave one powerful kick which sent the door flying off its hinges, Ulic stood back and let Cara in ahead of him. Cara found Richard currently pounding away into Isabelle from behind, the brunette was feigning moans of pleasure while rolling her eyes at Richards lack of prowess, personally Cara felt sorry for the brunette Richard obviously didn't have a clue how to please a woman.

"Do you really think all that aimless pounding is going to get her off" Cara sneered, Richard suddenly came with a thunderous shout, Cara crossed her arms over her breasts while Richard pulled out and Isabelle rolled off the bed, disappointment evident of her face, before picking her revealing dress up off the floor and slipped back into it before walking past Cara, her head bowed respectfully as she went.

"You have a minute to get dressed and then we're going back to the palace so you can sign the divorce papers" Cara stated before turning away from him.

"And if I don't?" Richard asked in a lazy tone, she looked over her shoulder wearing a smirk.

"Then I'll have Ulic drag you through the streets completely naked and when I've forced you to sign the papers I'll hand you over to Denna, its your choice" Cara grinned when Richard started pulling his clothes on hastily. When he was dressed she walked from the room closely followed by Ulic and Richard.

xxxxXxxxx

"-Regin shes on your left!"

"-Really?, I didn't notice"

"-Well why did you let her get that close"

"-So I could do more damage, please observe" Regin drawled before slamming her ageil into Shayla's jaw, sending the slightly younger blonde reeling away from her, Regin dropped her arm to her side as Shayla tightened herself smirking softly.

"Is that all you got?" Regin smiled in response before kicking out at the younger blonde, Shayla moved to the side and went to backhand the other mord'sith, Regin leaned back avoiding the blow, before Shayla swept her legs out from under her, Regin smirked while nodding slightly before she kicked out and landed a blow against Shayla's shin, she winced slightly and unwittingly fell to one knee while Regin sat up and punched her in the jaw again already a bruise was blooming along her jaw line.

"Okay time out" Danika called out earning her several groans of annoyance.

"Dani come on, we only have a few minutes left" Shayla complained rubbing her swelling jaw, Danika walked forward and cupped Shayla's jaw gently caressing her abused flesh with her thumb.

"And if I watch someone hit you again I'll go into the Con Dar." Danika growled at her mate her eyes were already darkening dangerously, Shayla nodded and slowly pulled herself to her feet.

"So does this mean that Shay won't be able to spar with us anymore" Nina asked quietly when Danika wrapped her arms around Shayla's waist and pressed tiny kisses to her jaw.

"No idea" Sophia answered honestly while pulling Regin to her feet when a servant suddenly came towards them.

"Mistress Denna wants to see you in the great hall" the young boy said softly to Shayla, Regin smirked at the way Shayla's entire face lit up at the mention of her mothers name, she had almost forgotten what it was like to have a family. That was what made being in the palace so confusing, the lady Rahl treated all of them like they were her family and she just wasn't used to it. After they re-holstered their ageils they all headed towards the great hall.

xxxxXxxxx

Dahlia rolled her eyes at the expression on Richards face when Cara placed the document in front of him on the table, to say he was shocked was an understatement. Had he though Cara was jesting when she'd told him about the divorce.

"Come on Cara you can't really expect me to sign this" Richard chuckled softly to himself, Cara sat on the table next to the document and held a quill out to him, when he showed no sign of taking it Cara sighed harshly.

"Look Richard you either sign it, or I make Kahlan a widow, its your choice" Cara stated calmly.

"I'm not signing it" Richard leaned back in the chair and watched as Cara smirked.

"Wrong answer, Ulic, Egan take Richard down to the dungeons and keep him there until I say otherwise" Cara instructed the the silent soldiers positioned over near the door, Richard stood up quickly and backed away from the approaching men holding his hands up and muttering under his breath.

"Cara come on...please" Richard pleaded softly when Egan placed his hand on his shoulder, gently but forcefully pulling him toward the door with Ulic close behind.

"Why is it people like him never accept the inevitable?" Dahlia asked softly watching Cara stretch out the cramps in her neck, before slipping off the table and placing the quill on the table.

"Haven't got a clue, but I really hope he sees the light before I have to kill him" Dahlia frowned, after all the stuff Richard put them all through over the years all for his own benefit, Cara should be signing his death warrant with a smile on her face not frowning and handing him over to Denna.

"I don't understand why you don't just kill him now" Dahlia commented softly.

"Because he was my friend once even if he is an asshole" Cara answered with a bitter smile.

"No one will blame you then it comes down to it, you know that right" Dahlia tilted her head trying to read Cara's expression, unfortunately reading the lady Rahl was near enough impossible even for her.

"_If_ it comes down to it" Cara corrected half heartedly.

"'If'" Dahlia agreed for Cara's benefit, though she already suspected what Richard's fate would be.

xxxxXxxxx

Denna was sat at the long table in the great hall with Nicci and Jennsen after showing them to their chambers next to and opposite hers. Nicci was glaring at the table, obviously planning how she was going to 'accidentally' run into Kahlan, while Jennsen was visibly tense and she'd had paled considerably in the short time Denna had sent a servant to get Shayla from the training field.

"-Would you stop fussing" Shayla's voice suddenly echoed from down the hall, through the open doorway and into the otherwise empty hall.

"-It could be broken for all you know" Danika's voice accompanied her daughters.

"-I'm still able to talk so its safe to say that it isn't"

"-Would you let Zedd have a look at it?"

"-No hes busy with Raina and whatever is wrong with her"

"Oh did we mention that we think we know whats wrong with her" Sophia's voice suddenly sounded.

"-Oh do tell" Katrina purred in a voice that made her sound like Triana during a breaking.

"-I don't think its my place to say" Sophia spoke as the teens finally entered the hall, Denna stood up when she got a look at her daughters jaw, it was a combination of black and purple and it was swelling.

"Someone's been having fun" Denna commented dryly before reaching out to inspect her daughter's possibly fractured jaw, after a few minutes though Denna was satisfied that it wasn't broken and told Nina to get Zedd so he could heal it.

"Yes because this is my definition of fun" Shayla growled at her mother while the rest of her sisters sat down at the table and began greeting their guests.

"How exactly did it happen" Denna asked pulling her daughter over to the table and all but pushing her into the seat opposite Jennsen, Danika sat down next to her mate glancing at her every now and then with a concerned look.

"Training, sister Regin shows no mercy" Shayla shared a smirk with Regin.

"I can't help it if you can't take a beating" Regin drawled earning her a dark look from Danika which the blonde merely shrugged off.

"Mmm we'll see whos saying that after lunch" Shayla retorted with a blood thirsty smile which made Denna rather proud of her daughter and protégée.

"Actually I don't think thats a good idea" Denna said softly, when Shayla turned to face her with a shocked look, Denna tilted her head in Jennsen's direction. Shayla's vivid green eyes widened when they met an identical pair of green eyes staring back at her across the table, Shayla swallowed hard before returning her attention to a curious Regin.

"Tomorrow?" Shayla spoke quietly to the other blonde.

"Don't hold back sister"

_xxxxXxxxx_

"_I still don't see how you expect us to get in there" Denna spoke softly while staring up at the palace from the open window in their room, the three of them were currently inside the tavern the lady Rahl had had stalked into early that same day. They had been very careful not to reveal their presence to her, and curtsey of their cloaking spell the lady Rahl had walked straight past them and hadn't even noticed._

"_In theory we don't need to get in there, we just need to make sure no one else gets in there" Dahlia pointed out while oiling her leathers on the bed she'd be sharing with Cara, the brunette was wearing a simple red robe while she took care of her usual attire and however her hair was still braided._

"_And in theory she could take any physical form she wishes, so technically we do need to get in there" Cara mentioned coming out the wash room, her shoulder length hair was damp and she was wearing a black robe instead of her leathers._

"_Agreed, but how. Its not like we can just walk in there with these faces" Denna smirked when she thought about the dilemma that would cause. Cara sat down on the edge of her and Dahlia's bed silently think over their options._

"_And the cloaking spell we used to hide ourselves from the idiots down stairs would be detected by the wizard" Dahlia pointed out while Cara remained silent. _

"_I'll think of something" Cara said finally, the truth was she really didn't know how they were going to manage it, not that her pride would let her admit that out loud. Denna nodded in acceptance before looking back at the palace and Dahlia leaned back against the pillows and admired her freshly oiled leathers checking for any blemishes. _

xxxxXxxxx

Berdine sighed for the fifteenth time in the last minute impatiently waiting for her mate to wake up from the potion induced sleep Zedd had put her in almost two hours ago. The wizard himself was barely staying awake in the chair next to hers beside Raina's bed, while the twins sat on another two chairs on the opposite side of Raina's bed, they were silently holding each others hands for comfort, a habit they'd developed when they were very young. Suddenly Raina began to stir on the bed, Berdine leaned forward and took hold of Raina's hand as her closed eyes opened, Berdine felt a smile tugging at her lips when Raina blinked rapidly, the action made her look so adorable.

"Morning" Berdine greeted, smiling when Raina groaned pitifully and closed her eyes again, while Berdine reached out with her free hand and nudged Zedd to full awareness.

"Huh, wha...oh Raina you're awake" Zedd shifted in his chair while the twins looked at their mother with impassive expressions, though Berdine could see the worry in their eyes. Raina muttered under her breath before sitting up slightly ignoring the way everyone tensed to help her.

"Come on then, whys everyone looking at me like that" Raina looked from each of them until her gaze landed on Berdine.

"Raina we have to talk about the baby" Berdine said gently causing Raina to purse her lips and nod in agreement.

"Zedd we need you in the great hall" Nina said appearing in the doorway, when the wizard had closed the door behind him Berdine refocused on Raina.

"What is there to talk about?" Raina asked already bracing herself for the argument she knew was coming.

"Girls why don't you go see what Zedd is up to-" Berdine gave her daughters a pointed look when they looked like they were going to protest "-'What is there to talk about', you nearly died with the twins, and now you're..." Berdine sighed roughly, Raina reached out and cupped the said of Berdine's face when she saw her mates eyes begin to shine brightly with unshed tears.

"Things are better now, Zedd knows what to do and I'm not even that late yet, so-"

"Wait you knew you were pregnant"

"I didn't know how to tell you." Raina admitted softly.

"Raina how could you not tell me" Berdine growled, hurt that her mate would tell her something like this.

"I wanted the timing to be right"

"When would that have been next week, next month?"

"Berdine you're overreacting"

"Well sorry if I'm not comfortable with watching you go through that again" Berdine snarled just as Raina shifted on the bed to her feet were on the ground, bracing herself for the wave of dizziness she knew was coming, she stood up and crawled into Berdine's lap wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I'm going to be fine" Raina said gently before pressing her lips gently against Berdine's.

xxxxXxxxx

"So Nicci whats the master plan" Denna whispered to the other blonde. Nicci shrugged in response, she honestly didn't have a clue how she was going to do this, and while she was so close to the daughter she never knew she had, she couldn't think clearly. Just then Cara appeared with Dahlia by her side, they were both whispering to each other but Nicci couldn't quite make out what they were saying. As Cara sat down at the head of the table she looked closely at Nicci.

"Whats the matter lady Rahl" Nicci asked after a while.

"Oh the usual, Richard is being an ass among other things" Cara answered honestly.

"Well that never changes" Denna smirked.

"Yes but this time Kahlan wants a divorce and if he doesn't sign the damn-"

"So why don't you just kill him" Regin asked frowning in confusion, after all the lady Rahl was free to do whatever she wanted.

"If it comes down to it she will" Dahlia answered for her wife.

"Do what?" Nicci turned to find non-other than the woman who'd been plaguing her every thought whether she was awake or not standing in the door way looking as beautiful as she remembered. Even when Cara spoke Nicci couldn't bring herself to look away from the confessor, she looked radiant in her white confessor's dress, her long raven hair was left to flow down to the small of her back, though she was pale and her eyes were slightly red, from either lack of sleep or crying, Nicci had still never seen someone that could match her beauty.

"Richard isn't cooperating I'm afraid-" Cara stated "-But don't worry I have a plan" Cara smiled sadistically.

**TBC. . .**

**AN: So I was wondering should I kill Richard off or should I do something else with him, in the next chapter, Shayla and Jennsen bond, Nicci spends time with Danika, while Cara and Denna plan on how they're going to get Richard to give Kahlan a divorce and the next update will be up by sunday**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm so sorry its late but I got ill, anyway in this chapter Nicci gets an idea and she spends a little time with Danika, Denna and Jennsen get closer, Cara makes a mistake that seriously effects Kahlan's future and the doppelgangers figure out a plan to get them in the palace, so then on with the show. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter ten.**

"Morning sunshine-" Cara greeted in an overly sweet tone when she noticed Richard blinking dumbly and grumbling over on the cot next to the wall in his cell, she'd been standing in front of his cell for a little over a few minutes with Egan and Ulic leaning back against the wall behind her. The narrow corridor she was standing in was dimly lit by candles and there wasn't any windows mainly because none of her predecessors had wanted to risk any of the prisoners getting free and escaping "-Ready to sign the papers?" Cara asked even though she was certain she already knew the answer, men like Richard thought they had the right to everything they wanted and when it was taken away from them they threw a tantrum.

"Cara I can't lose her-"

"You've already lost her, so be a man and let her go"

"I love her"

"No you don't, if you did then you'd sign these papers and leave her be, and yet here you are clinging to something you are _never _going to get back" Cara sighed when he fell silent but she could tell by the way his shoulders tensed beneath the thin sheet covering his body that she hadn't won just yet.

"If that is how you want to do it, I'm sure Ulic wouldn't mind testifying to the fact that we found you up to your tiny balls in a whore, that should be enough...don't you think Ulic?" Cara glanced at the soldier who simply nodded in response, Cara looked back to Richard, rolling her eyes when she saw his shoulders shaking, seriously did he think that was going to work after all the shit he'd pulled, after ordering Egan and Ulic to watch him carefully Cara sauntered through the palace and into the great hall, where her family were eating breakfast.

"Denna after you're done we are talking strategies" Cara waved a servant away when she approached her with a bowel, food wasn't one of her prioritises right now not when she had a celebration to plan, a divorce to organise, and then there was the Mord'Sith's daily training to take care of as well as tracking down healers to examine Raina over the course of her pregnancy.

"Hows this, I use my Agiel on all his most ah...tender areas-" Denna grinned sadistically until Zedd and Jennsen gave her a dark look "-He is a prick, he shouldn't be allowed to reproduce" Denna shrugged in defence earning her a laugh from everyone minus Zedd and Jennsen who simply returned their attention to their breakfast.

"That is on the agenda, first I was thinking we could threaten to cut off his-"

"CARA!" Dahlia punched her wife's her upper arm, the crack of leather meeting the bare skin on display curtsey to Cara's sleeveless tunic, resounded throughout the hall. Cara looked from the reddening skin on her arm to Dahlia, she arched an eyebrow in question.

"Lily is barely five years old" Dahlia scowled at her.

"What is your point?-" Cara asked after a while making Dahlia roll her eyes "-Seriously" Cara prompted.

"She is not old enough to be hearing grotesque things like...that"

"Honey life is grotesque, she'll get used to it"

"Not if I have any say in it, she won't"

"So you would have her life a sheltered life?"

"What is _your _point?"

"Well life isn't all flowers and rainbows, in fact I want to start her training next month, the sooner the better"

"Finally" Lily sighed earning her a shocked look from the entire table, Lily had never been one for violence and yet here she was knowingly opting for a fight.

"Thats my girl" Cara smiled proudly before Dahlia slapped her upside the head as hard as she could making the blonde wince at the sting.

"If she has something more permanent than a bruise, I'll do worse to you" Dahlia snarled feeling her maternal instincts taking over, Cara reached over and squeezed the brunette's hand comfortingly.

xxxxXxxxx

Nicci watched the interaction between Cara and Dahlia just as silently as the others before glancing over at Danika, her young daughter was smiling and hand feeding Shayla fresh strawberries, the two were the picture of happiness, which she supposed was a plus, at least Kahlan hadn't made an arranged marriage to a dolt that Danika didn't love. She reached for her water glass and took the opportunity to look at Kahlan over the rim, the beautiful brunette was picking at some kind of pastry, before she'd gone to bed last night, she'd decided that the way to Kahlan's heart was Danika, if she could win the love and affection of the daughter she wasn't supposed to know she had then maybe she could convince Kahlan to be hers.

"Hey I have a question-" Sophia perked up positively beaming at her mother, Cara indicated that she should continue with a wave of her hand "-Richard was with Isabelle when you found him right?-" Cara nodded "-Well then, why not just annul the marriage?"

"Because...hold on...how did you know about Isabelle?" Cara narrowed her eyes on her eldest, Sophia returned the glare.

"I have eyes everywhere" Sophia grinned and batted her eyelashes while Cara growled in her throat and tilted her head in question, making Sophia sigh in defeat.

"Its all over the palace, apparently the cook was in the tavern when you sauntered in, and his brother is one of the soldiers in the door next to Richard during the whole thing, did you know Richard likes to be called da...ow!" Sophia winced when Regin punched her, not unlike how Dahlia had hit Cara.

"Oh merciful creator my daughter is are all grown up" Dahlia whined placing her elbows of the table and burying her face in her gloved palms.

"They're not that old, they're only five and...Fifteen?" Cara pursed her lips and thought for a moment while Sophia nodded at Dahlia.

"Or at least I will be in six days" Sophia stated dryly.

"Now that makes me feel really old" Dahlia sighed.

"We're thirty-two-" Cara looked at Berdine who nodded in response "-Thats not old".

"Yeah just look at us having another child. Shes going be ten by the time we're forty"

"What is with Mord'Sith and age?" Nicci looked up when Kahlan suddenly spoke for the first time that morning, she could happily sit and listen to Kahlan talk for hours, she realised with jolt.

"The fact that Mord'Sith aren't supposed to live past twenty-five" Triana answered for them all.

"And that is a rule?" Nicci found herself asking.

"An unspoken one, normally if a Mord'Sith reaches twenty-nine she'll take an impossible mission to prove that she is devoted to the Lady Rahl"

"And more often than not she dies so..." Garren trailed off with a shrug, Kahlan shook her head slowly before looking in Cara's direction.

"Its not like I pressure them into it!-" Cara exclaimed "-In fact I think it was my great-grandfather who implied the "if you're not dead by a certain age, you're not serving me to the best of your abilities" thing"

"We have a really pleasant family" Sophia drawled.

"Yes we do" Cara replied sarcastically.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to attend morning prayer" Nicci waited for a nod from Cara before rising up out of her chair and exiting the great hall, she headed through the corridors of the people's palace until she was back inside the quest chamber she now inhabited. She had already cleared a space in the receiving area before she'd gone to breakfast, so she knelt in the centre of the room and picked up her prayer book, she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to the ancient book and began the everyday chanting though the prayers that left her lips were automatic, she wasn't really focused on her devotion to the Creator, she knew it was insulting but all she could think about was Danika, of course Kahlan was always present, but Danika was her daughter and she hadn't even known it, shouldn't some part of her known, after all Danika was a part of her. Nicci scowled and sat back on her haunches, her prayer book was held loosely in her lap, there was no point in trying to pray when her thoughts were like this, to properly devote herself, she needed to have a Zen-like calm and all she could feel was resentment, Danika had to be at least fifteen years old, and Nicci had only just found out about her being alive, she'd missed out on all of Danika's firsts, first time she'd walked, talked, wrote something she'd even missed out on the birthing while Richard had been there for everything, the worthless little shit even had the nerve to _hurt _Kahlan and yet no one was doing anything about it, but she would, Nicci smirked evilly and rose up off the floor, she tossed the book over onto a chair near the wall and stalked out the chamber in a whirl of red robes, she could feel her Han burning through her veins and by the end of this day she was going to use it.

_xxxxXxxxx_

"_Okay so we 'eliminate' some of the minor servants, people that the Lady Rahl doesn't really take any notice of and we will use a simple spell_ _to make ourselves look like them" Cara stated while pulling her gloves on._

"_Mmm that __i__s a foolproof plan" Denna drawled from her place on her bed while Dahlia knelt behind her braiding her long white blonde hair._

"_Do you have any better ideas?" Cara narrowed her eyes when Dahlia finished braiding Denna's hair and rested her ungloved hands on Denna's leather clad shoulders , she didn't like the way Denna not so subtly leaned back into the brunette._

"_Now that you ask, have you considered simply revealing yourself to the Lady Rahl and telling her about the threat to her life, to her family's lives." Cara nearly scoffed at Denna's plan._

"_Oh of course I'll just waltz up to her and tell her all about the mad man intent on killing her family and her if she doesn't agree to his demands"_

"_Its not difficult" Denna smirked when Dahlia trailed her finger tips down her upper arms and rested her chin on her shoulder, Cara clenched her jaw, she didn't like Dahlia touching Denna like it was the most natural thing in the world, but she knew that it was her fault, she'd been distancing __herself from Dahlia before they even came here, their sisters were beginning to register the heated looks and it wouldn't be long until one of them got Cara and Dahlia separated permanently, and she wasn't going to risk that._

"_And when she asks about why I look like her?" Cara sneered._

"_Tell her the truth"_

"_What, that I'm her from another dimension and I'm here to stop a raving lunatic from killing her family?, Yes because she'd believe that" Cara swallowed hard when Dahlia pressed a kiss to the exposed skin above Denna's neck guard, it was taking every ounce of her self control not to tear them apart and plant herself firmly between them._

"_Well its your decision, when you're ready to make a move let me know, I'll be downstairs" Denna reached for her cloak that was beside her on the bed and pulled herself out of Dahlia's grasp and let their room._

"_I think I'll join her-" Cara stated softly watching Dahlia barely conceal a yawn "-I think you should get some rest." She moved forward, past Dahlia and to the coat closet next to the door, she opened it and pulled out her cloak._

"_Its still morning" Dahlia growled, Cara closed the closet door and glanced over at her lover, she looked exhausted there were shadows under her eyes, she was pale and she hadn't even bother to dress in her leathers or braid her hair._

"_Will you just do as I ask?-" Cara snapped pulling her cloak on over her pristine leathers, Dahlia lowered her head presumably to hide a scowl "-Please?" Cara closed her eyes and forced herself to speak a word she hadn't muttered in over fifteen years, Dahlia seemed momentarily stunned._

"_Why do you care if I look like hell?"_

"_You know why"_

"_Yes I do, but it would be nice to hear you say the words once in a while"_

"_When we get back to our own dimension, when I'm sure our sisters won't try to kill you the moment my back is turned" Cara promised._

"_Where have I heard that before?"_

"_I mean it this time. Now get some rest, we make our move in a few hours"_

xxxxXxxxx

"So ah...I don't...Why did you leave me?" Shayla hated the way her voice wavered while she spoke, she wanted to sound collected and indifferent but she sounded like a lost child she thought, as she looked at the mother who had abandoned her at birth sat across the table from her, with the mother that had cared for her all her life sat next to her and her soon-to-be-mate on her other side.

"I admit at the time I wanted nothing to do with your mother, so I left you with your mom so I left after I had given birth to you" Jennsen admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I...I killed her mother" Shayla swung her head around to look at her mom, her lips parted to utter harsh words until she noticed her mom's head was lowered, in shame?, it was so different from her normal pride-filled posture that her accusations caught in her throat.

"What?" Shayla managed instead of her harsh words.

"Its not what it seems, Tarralyn was a-"

"She didn't agree with Lady Rahl's opinions and opposed them with violence" Jennsen interrupted Denna, Shayla scowled at that, while she was sure there were two sides to that story she couldn't help but feel like her 'grandmother' had it coming, after all Cara was a reasonable woman who was willing to give people chances and she didn't increase taxes to insane amounts of money like all her predecessors so why would someone really want to put up violent opposition to her reign.

"Then how did...wait, did you rape her?" Shayla exclaimed.

"I have NEVER raped anyone in my life, which considering I'm a Mord'Sith is bloody impressive" Denna growled in defence, Shayla nodded slightly, she could tell her mom was telling the truth from the way her voice had gone all squeaky when she'd answered.

"Then how?, actually I don't want to know. Now if that is everything me and Dani are due on the training field"

"Thats it?" Jennsen looked shocked.

"Of course that is not all of it, you have a lot of things to make up for but right now I just want to go hit someone, preferably Regin I still owe her for the jaw" Shayla looked at her mom in silent question, when she got a nod she grabbed Danika's hand and rose out of her chair and headed towards the door.

"So you're not angry at her?" Danika asked when they were out of ear shot.

"Well I guess I can understand, I mean would you want to be with me if I killed Kahlan?"

"Um I reserve the right not to answer that question"

"You would wouldn't you?" Shayla asked incredulously.

"Loves a powerful emotion, of course I would hate you it you did but some part of me would still want to be with you"

"Yes love _is_ a fucked up emotion" Shayla whirled around to find Sophia and Regin walking behind them.

"You know its not nice to sneak up on people" Danika pointed out.

"Well maybe if you watched your back a little closer you would've noticed us" Regin retorted.

"Leave them alone Regin" Sophia swatted at her Mord'Sith's arm as the four of them walked out onto the training field.

"As you wish"

"Nice to see you've whipped them into shape Sophia" Cara drawled in a way of greeting them as they joined the rest of their sisters.

"What can I say, its a talent" Sophia smirked at her mother, while Shayla and Regin shared an eye roll.

"Hereditary no doubt" Regin smirked when Sophia scowled at her, Cara chuckled slightly in amusement.

"Now from what Denna has told me you two have a little bit of a feud going on" Regin opened her mouth to speak when Shayla interrupted her.

"I wouldn't really call it a fe-"

"Never mind, a little healthy competition will do wonders for morale, Creator knows Anya and Jacqueline need it" Cara walked away from them, Sophia smiled lovingly up at Regin before following her mom, Shayla turned to Danika and smirked when her confessor threw herself into her arms and crushed their lips together, she kissed back just as Danika pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"Kick her ass honey."

xxxxXxxxx

"All in all I think that went rather well" Denna stated when Shayla and Danika had left.

"I agree, but if I'm going to have a relationship with her, where do I begin?" Jennsen sighed, Denna thought for a moment before smirking.

"I don't suppose you hunt?" Denna asked carefully, Jennsen looked perplexed.

"Every now and then"

"Well we have a hunting trip scheduled for tomorrow, if you want to join us"

"I wouldn't want to impose"

"Nonsense, just be ready at dawn, I like to hunt when its relatively early, that way if anything needs my personal attention I'll be here and I still get to spend time with Shay"

"She looks so much like you" Denna shifted uncomfortably, people said it all the time but she never got quite used to it.

"She has your eyes and your laugh, though you have to be sneaky otherwise you'll never hear it" Denna commented lamely and leaned back in her chair.

"I never should have left her...or, ah you" Denna looked up to find Jennsen blushing furiously, Denna tilted her head she could quite believe what she'd just heard.

"Then why did you?" Denna whispered feeling all the pain she felt over Jennsen's absence bubble to the surface.

"I felt like I betrayed my mother when we...slept together, so I ran away because I didn't want to admit that, I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you" Denna felt like the air in her lungs was slowly being forced out of her lungs as Jennsen's admission sank in.

"I have always loved you Jennsen but do not ask me to apologise for killing a traitor because you will be sorely disappointed"

"I have already accepted that my mother's actions weren't justified but her lose still hurts"

"Give me a chance and I will heal the wounds I inflicted-" Jennsen bit her lip and her brow furrowed in thought "-I won't hurt you again Jennsen"

"I hope you don't Denna, because I'm not sure I could survive it a second time."

"I promise".

xxxxXxxxx

Danika winced when Regin slammed her Agiel into Shayla's sternum, Shayla doubled over slightly before turning and delivered a swift upper-cut which sent Regin stumbling backwards.

"You're not in danger of going into the Con Dar are you?" Cara asked quietly, Danika closed her eyes trying to ignore Shayla's pain filled grunt as Regin hooked her foot around her ankle and Shayla fell to the ground.

"Doubtful" Danika growled, her confessor's power was just begging to be unleashed and it was only the knowledge that she could hurt Shayla if she lost control that was keeping her from giving into it.

"Maybe a little" Danika whispered, she flinched when she felt Cara's hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps you should-"

"Dahlia said I'd find you out here" Danika's eyes flew open when she heard Nicci's voice behind her.

"And find me you did, whats wrong?"

"I had a little chat with...Richard, I think he may be a little more accommodating" Danika turned around to find her mother smirking, her eyes were glowing with power and Danika was almost certain that she could see a faint trace of blood on the side of her face, though she couldn't bring herself to be mad at the woman who may have just freed her mother from a self centred bastard.

"He still breathes right?" Cara asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course"

"Good, would you take over their training and I will go see Richard"

"Certainly" Cara nodded and walked past Nicci in a graceful stride. Danika turned her attention back to the combatants and immediately regretted her decision when she found Regin straddling her mate, the tow blondes were fighting for control of one Agiel while the other lay a few metres a way from them.

"They don't hold back do they?" Nicci commented absently while coming to stand beside Danika.

"Its a dominance thing" Danika returned thankful for the distraction.

"Humph, well while I admire Shayla's persistence I think Regin is the clear winner in all this"

"Its not over until one of them submits, or they get seriously injured"

"I can't see one of them submitting-" Danika nodded and watched as Shayla lifted her legs in a powerful upswing that sent them around Regin's arms and torso, she jerked Regin back so she was straddling the older Mord'Sith "-Didn't see that coming"

"Shayla has never managed to beat Regin" Danika commented feeling relieved that her mate now had the advantage.

"And she never will-" Sophia drawled joining them "-No offence, but _my_ Mord'Sith doesn't lose"

"While I'm sure Regin is a force to be reckoned with, but that Agiel is far too close to her heart for me to be comfortable with"

"Aww don't worry Nicci, she will be fine. Regin stop playing around!" Sophia called out, that was when Regin really started to put up a great offence, though it pleased Danika to say that while Regin may have been victorious, the older girl's shoulder was dislocated. Danika rushed over to a now unconscious Shayla and drew her head into her lap as she began stroking her forehead, the smooth repetitive action kept her from losing control, she hated seeing her mate like this, it made her chest ache.

"She put up a good fight" Regin commented, holding her useless shoulder, Danika nodded in agreement while Sophia hurried over to them, first she examined Regin's shoulder before dropping to her knees next to Shayla and Danika.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sophia asked Nicci when they joined them.

"That blow to the head was rather aggressive, but thankfully I know a very effective healing spell" Nicci smiled softly before laying a hand on Shayla's mid section and began chanting a simple incantation. Danika released a breath she wasn't even aware she'd been holing when Shayla's vivid green eyes blinked open.

"Hi" Shayla greeted groggily.

"Hi yourself" Danika smiled.

"I lost didn't I?"

"You're getting better" Regin interjected.

"I will beat you one day" Shayla promised.

"Do you want me to heal that?" Nicci offered Regin.

"It'll be fine, but I could use some help resetting it" Regin said to Sophia, who smiled and walked in the direction of the palace her hips were swaying seductively.

"Until next time sister" Regin smirked before following Sophia with a slight limp.

_xxxxXxxxx_

"_Thats our way in" Cara said gently watching one of the servant walking through the market place, she was young and completely clueless as to the predators stalking her._

"_How old do you think she is?" Denna purred, her intentions were clear._

"_Sixteen at most" Dahlia answered._

"_Hmm, young and probably still a virgin too"_

"_Get a hold over yourself" Cara snarled._

"_I can't help it, innocence is so appealing" Denna licked her lips slowly._

"_Denna" Cara hissed warningly._

"_Of course, so who gets the pleasure of ah...disposing of her"._

"_I'm not sure we should kill her" Dahlia suddenly said._

"_I think your pet is going soft Cara" Denna drawled as the servant stopped at a fruit stall._

"_Denna you are a second away from from getting my Agiel shoved down your throat-" Cara growled at the other blonde "-Dahlia if we don't kill her, how do we ensure she doesn't go running to the Lady Rahl"_

"_A binding spell?" Dahlia offered._

"_How long would it last?"_

"_Three days maybe four"_

"_What if we need more time?" Cara asked._

"_Yes and what does this binding spell actually do, because we can't risk her shouting the place down, if we take her back to the inn?" Denna added._

"_The binding spell would put her into a kind of crystalline stasis, she would be dead to the world until the spell wore off"_

"_Fine then lets do that" Cara decided._

"_Alright one of us needs to lead her to the tavern" Dahlia spoke quietly._

"_I'll do it-" Cara pulled the hood of her cloak back, revealing her face "-She'll think I'm the Lady Rahl" Cara stated simply, reaching for the ties that kept the edges of her cloak together._

"_Keep your cloak on-" Cara arched her eyebrow at Dahlia when she spoke "-The Lady Rahl in Mord'Sith leathers?"_

"_Fair enough, just get back to the room and wait for me" Cara growled before stalking forward._

xxxxXxxxx

"My Lady, the prelate told me to give these to you" Egan held out a folded document, Cara already knew what it was so she took it without saying a word.

"Did he sign it" She asked the broad soldier, when he nodded she walked past him, down the stairs that lead into the corridor where all the cells were located, she could hear Richard sobbing, if it were anyone else she might have felt sorry for them. Coming to stop outside his cell, she found that he had several cuts and bruises marring his face, his clothes were torn and blood stained and she could see the deep incisions into his torso and even his legs, he was clutching his ribs and there was blood covering the walls and floor.

"Against my better judgement, I'm going to let you go. But I warn you now that if you ever step foot in the capital again, I'll kill you without hesitation, do you understand?-" He nodded pitifully "-Good, Egan escort him out of the capital-" When the Egan moved forward to follow her orders she caught his arm and pulled him down to whisper in his ear "-And if by some miracle he finds himself back in the Westlands, I wouldn't complain"

"As you wish Lady Rahl" Cara nodded and left the prison block, she opened the document and checked for his signature, when she was satisfied she headed for Kahlan's chambers.

"One divorce and I took the liberty of kicking him out the capital" Cara said softly as she pushed the door closed, she found Kahlan sitting on the windowsill looking out over the training field.

"You know I never thought that I would want to get away from him" Kahlan whispered without turning to look at her best friend.

"I don't think any of us saw this coming-" Cara said coming over to stand next to her, together they watched Regin and Shayla spar "-Can I ask you something?"

"Why not?"

"Before I sent Denna into the Midlands, her and Richard had that little tiff, what actually happened?" Kahlan closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Lets just say that Richard has been..." Kahlan cleared her throat and she sobbed gently, Cara was thoroughly confused but she knelt beside her friend and drew her into a hug, holding her close as she cried, Cara stroked Kahlan's back soothingly as she tried to piece together the puzzle pieces, what had Denna said:

"_Its not my place to make such an accusation". _

How could I be so ignorant, Cara thought to herself when she felt Kahlan's tears drench her tunic.

"Honey I'm going to ask you something, and I need you to be really honest with me okay?-" Cara reached up and cupped both sides of Kahlan's face, forcing her to look at her "-Did he rape you?" When she nodded, Cara sighed roughly and mentally cursed herself for not seeing the signs, obviously Denna had so hadn't she, she was supposed to be Kahlan's best friend and she hadn't even taken the time to ask about how things were with her.

"I'll be back, I just need to do something" Cara reluctantly pulled away from Kahlan and all but ran from the room back down to the prison block.

"Ulic please tell me Egan hasn't left yet" Cara growled to the tall soldier.

"He left almost ten minutes ago my Lady, I could try-"

"Find the closest journey book and tell him to dispose of Richard" Cara snarled, she was beyond disgusted with her so called 'friend', how could he treat Kahlan like that.

"Right away my Lady" Ulic hurried in the direction of the guard post, while Cara returned to Kahlan.

xxxxXxxxx

Regin mentally curse the woman who had birthed her when Sophia jerked her shoulder back into its joint with a sickening crack, she was sat in a padded chair in the armoury where Sophia had lead her just moments before, though she didn't quite know why.

"Better?" Sophia asked when Regin lifted her injured arm and rolled her shoulder, she refused to wince while she did so, but the throbbing pain was too much for her to ignore entirely.

"Perfect" Regin growled.

"You're lying"

"What makes you think that?" Sophia reached out and cupped the side of her face, she brushed her thumb across Regin's cheek adoringly.

"You're sweating" Sophia pointed out.

"Well fighting Shayla is bound to make someone work up a sweat"

"You know what else makes someone work up a sweat?" Sophia purred suggestively, Regin breathed in raggedly as she stared back at Sophia, suddenly she felt over heated and at the same time she realised how swollen her breasts were, her nipples were throbbing beneath her leathers, between her thighs, her cunt pulse and spilled her juices. Sophia leaned down and brushed their lips together hesitantly, Regin moaned and reached forward to grab Sophia's lips she drew the younger blonde between her legs just as she licked at Sophia's lips, she pressed her tongue against the seam of her mouth asking for entrance rather than demanding. Sophia opened her mouth and wrapped her arms around her neck, Regin groaned at her taste, it was like cinnamon and honey, as much as Regin wanted to indulge in her sweet taste she was very aware of how young Sophia was, she had lost her virginity when she was twelve to her mistress, but she was almost certain that Sophia was still a virgin, it was in the way she was hesitantly returning her kiss and her responsive moans were untutored.

"Wait-" Regin forced herself to pull away, she lick her lips shivering when all she could taste was Sophia "-Please tell me you've done this before" While the thought of Sophia being untouched pleased her on a primitive level, if Sophia was a virgin Regin wasn't going to take her for the first time in a damn armoury.

"I got close once, but..." Sophia bit her lips and shook her head.

"Damn it all to the underworld and back" Regin forced herself to let go of Sophia's hips, she tried to ignore her throbbing clit though the ache in her cunt was almost painful.

"What is wrong?, did I do-"

"Its not you, I just don't want your first time to be where anyone could walk in on us"

"But-"

"No, not here"

"What about my chamber"

"Feeling eager love?" Regin smirked when Sophia blushed.

"Regin I know I want you to be my first."

"And I will be your first, but I want the moment to be right, perfect even"

"Why have you got to be honourable right now?" Sophia pouted.

"If you knew what I'm thinking right now you wouldn't be saying that" Regin chuckled imagining all the different ways she could make Sophia scream in ecstasy.

"Tease" Sophia growled.

"It'll be worth it trust me"

**TBC. . .**

**AN: So let me know what you thought, or do you have any questions?, and I wanna point out that you haven't seen the last of Richard, just something to think about. Anyways the next update will be in six or seven days. 'Til then.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: As usual nothing is mine

**AN: Okay then, in this chapter I'm going to give you a little insight to Regin's background and its not pretty, Denna ends up bringing a little something home to meet the family, Cara and Dahlia have a fight and then there ****i****s Richard causing trouble. **

**Chapter eleven.**

Berdine hated it when she woke up and she found Raina missing, she always had, but now that they had a baby on the way and Raina's health wasn't exactly the best, it scared her, what was she supposed to do if Raina suddenly passed out or Creator forbid have a miscarriage and Berdine didn't even know where she was. Dammit what was wrong with the woman, fine they'd had a fight but that didn't mean she magically stopped being concerned, she growled low in her throat as she finished buckling her corset and rushed out her bedroom.

"Morning" Berdine greeted her twins, they grumbled incoherently and refocused on the books in front of them, she couldn't believe how much like her they were sometimes, they'd happily read books instead of going to training, but they were also very capable Mord'Sith so reading all day was definitely out.

"Have you seen your mom this morning" She asked them.

"She said something about feeding Reggie" Jacqueline waved her hand dismissively.

"Thank you" Berdine called over her shoulder as she headed over to the door, she walked through the palace at a brisk pace until she came to the gardens, there she found Raina dressed in red leather pants but today she'd opted for a black tunic instead of her usual leather shirt and corset, and her long raven hair was left to flow down to her firm backside. Raina was currently kneeling on the ground and holding her hand out to a small chipmunk with half its tail missing, the little creature was happily eating seeds out of Raina's hand.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Berdine smirked when she heard Raina speak, it was almost impossible to sneak up on Raina and for some reason Raina always knew when Berdine was near, it was the same for her.

"Well I figured Reggie wouldn't like me interrupting this little...moment, seriously Raina if you're going to be unfaithful to me, can it at least be with a human?" Raina chuckled slightly while Reggie stiffened as Berdine approached her mate slowly.

"Surprisingly enough Reggie isn't my type" Raina retorted while Reggie stuffed the rest of the seeds into his mouth and scampered off into the bushes.

"What is your type then?" Berdine held her gloved hand out to her wife and helped her rise up off the ground.

"Mmm a tall brunette with blue eyes-" Berdine pulled Raina into her arms and rested her forehead against Raina's, sighing at the feeling of the woman she loved filling her arms so perfectly "-I'm sorry for not telling you"

"And I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, I just..."

"I know, but I can't help wanting to have your children-" Berdine smiled gently "-Even if the twins did come out speaking high D'Haran" Berdine laughed softly before swiftly capturing Raina's lips in a sweet kiss, remembering when the twins had decided they wanted to learn high D'Haran when they were barely six years old, now they were fluent in the ancient language and took full advantage of the fact they could speak a language that Raina couldn't after all she spent more time with them than Berdine did.

"I could always teach you" Berdine offered.

"No I think three languages is my limit"

"Have it your way"

xxxxXxxxx

"How long do you normally hunt for?" Denna looked over her shoulder at Jennsen, the red head look exhausted and they hadn't even been hunting for two hours yet.

"We can always turn back if you want?" Denna offered in a hushed tone while Shayla moved ahead of them skilfully avoiding any twigs and leaves that may alert the young buck just ahead of them to their presences.

"No I'm fine, its just that I'm normally still asleep" As if to emphasise her point the red head yawned widely earning her a smile from Denna.

"Well the sun has been in the sky for nearly an hour, so yes I suppose you would still be sleeping" Denna concluded while Shayla was currently stringing her bow half-heartedly, she hadn't been too pleased when Denna had 'informed' her that they were going hunting all day, meaning she wouldn't be able to spend her day mooning over Danika.

"You think?, why what time do you get up?"

"Just before dawn"

"Everyday?"

"Yes"

"We're never sleeping in the same bed" Denna nearly tripped over a protruding root when Jennsen spoke, while she regained her footing Jennsen sauntered past her chuckling softly.

"Evil little..." Denna trailed off when she saw Shayla and Jennsen talking gently, she loved seeing them together she finally felt complete with them close to her. Denna sighed happily before hurrying over to join them, just in time to see Shayla released an arrow, she hit her target squarely in the heart.

"Nice to see Cara is actually teaching you something other than how to get your ass kicked" Denna muttered, while Shayla was the most important thing in the world to her she still couldn't believe that she wasn't able to beat Regin.

"I'll beat Regin one day" Shayla declared as Jennsen sent Denna a dark look.

"What?" Denna asked the red head.

"Well its just that Regin is older than Shayla and she has more experience so you can't really expect her to be able to beat her right now"

"Yes I can"

"Denna, shes still young give her time, you'll probably be surprised at her progress"

"Mmm fine, so long as she kicks Regin's butt by the end of the month" Denna stalked past Jennsen in search of her daughter, no, she admonished, _their _daughter, she smiled when she thought about the three of them living together as a family. Denna frowned softly, how did she convince Jennsen to stick around after the much anticipated birthday, Jennsen had meant that she would give her a second chance, hadn't she?.

"Mom!-" Denna came back to herself with a jolt, she turned around to look at Shayla with a "what" look plastered to her face "-Are you planing on walking into that Gar's nest" Shayla smirked just as Denna turned back around to find a baby Gar peering at her from a tree branch next to a cave.

"Oh how the spirits hate me-" Denna muttered backing away from the tiny green creature that was now making small whimpering sounds in the back of its throat "-Nice Gar, don't wake up your whole damn family, I'll just turn-"

"You're trying to communicate with it?" Shayla chuckled in a hushed tone.

"Shayla" Jennsen scolded, Shayla lowered her head even as the Gar started squeaking softly and hastily jumped off the low branch and approached Denna cautiously.

"If you bite me then I'll bite you back" Denna warned as the tiny creature started sniffing her boot while baring its razor sharp teeth.

"What do you think its doing?" Jennsen asked quietly.

"Well mother I think you have some competition for mom's affections" Shayla smirked as the tiny Gar started rubbing up against Denna's boot like a damn cat Denna scowled over her shoulder at the two, while trying to move backwards, though when she so much as tensed her calve the tiny Gar decided to start squealing even louder meaning she was stuck standing right outside a Gar's nest, there could be hundreds of the large predators inside the cave and yet she couldn't move without waking them up.

"We're going to be here all fucking day" Denna sighed.

"Would you watch your language" Jennsen grumbled.

"Maybe we should kidnap it-" Shayla grinned, earning her two exasperated looks "-What, I always wanted a pet"

"I'll get you a dog" Jennsen assured.

"No, I'll get you a slave that will keep you amused for days on end" Denna interrupted.

"Umm I don't think Dani would like that"

"We'll talk about it when I don't have a titchy Gar slobbering all over my boots" Denna winced when the little green menace started licking her boot.

"Aww it likes you" Jennsen crooned adoringly.

"Stop simpering Jennsen we aren't keeping it" Denna said forcefully.

"But Denna look at her-" Denna scowled and glared at the red head "-Or him" Shayla added.

"I said no-" Denna placed her gloved hands on her hips while her two greatest weaknesses both pouted at her "-His or her family is right there" Denna tilted her head in the direction of the cave.

"But she was left outside all on her own" Shayla pointed out, while the tiny Gar started purring and nuzzling her boot.

"And he is so taken with you" Jennsen smiled softly, Denna looked down at the little Gar, he did look cute Denna admitted to herself, the little creature looked up at her and Denna was struck by massive dark green eyes, _dammit even the gremlin is against me _Denna sighed in defeat.

"Fine you can come home with us, but we are going to have to set some ground rules, understand tiny?" the little Gar squeaked up at her, she growled when she heard a chorus of "Awwws" behind her and reached down to grasp the little furry creature who immediately latched onto her shirt and started yapping to himself.

"I better not regret this" Denna scowled when Jennsen and Shayla started stroking the little demon.

"You won't" Shayla smiled at the Gar.

"We promise" Denna smiled lamely when she felt Jennsen kiss her cheek, _Hey maybe me and the little demon can come to an understanding._

xxxxXxxxx

Regin muttered under her breath when she felt something or someone snuggle into her side, she already had a pretty good idea as to who it was as well, her suspicions were confirmed when she felt overly curious hands caress her neck and shoulders before slowly trailing down to her breasts, she cursed her decision to sleep in the nude as arousal bloomed in her lower body even as she caught the exploring hand and brought it up to her lips, all the while keeping her eyes closed, she hated mornings.

"You don't play fair" Sophia muttered while Regin reluctantly blinked open her eyes.

"I'm really going to have to start locking that door" Regin grumbled more to herself than to Sophia.

"Scared you can't resist my charms" Sophia threw one of her legs over Regin's, the older blonde licked her suddenly dry lips when she realised that her mistress was equally as naked as she was.

"What are you playing at Sophia?" Regin growled feeling Sophia roll her hips against her side suggestively.

"I wouldn't have to play, if you would just take whats yours" Sophia whispered in her ear, sending shivers of awareness down Regin's spine.

"I told you to wait" Regin whispered feeling her breasts begin to swell, her nipples hardened painfully all the while her cunt began to burn with need.

"Waiting is so boring though" Sophia began tracing the shell of Regin's ear with her tongue, the older blonde moaned and closed her eyes, imaging that tongue circling her clit, desire burned in the pit of her stomach making her breathing become heavy.

"Sophia..." Regin trailed off breathlessly when she felt the other blonde begin nibbling along her jawline towards her lips, Regin tilted her head to the side and brushed her lips against Sophia's, sighing when she felt the younger blonde part her lips eagerly, Regin cursed her lack of self-control before pushing her tongue inside Sophia's mouth, moaning at her taste, it was so addictive and sweet. Sophia gasped when Regin tangled her tongue with hers, Regin trailed her hands down to Sophia's hips, silently urging her to straddle the older blonde's hips, Regin groaned when she felt just how hot Sophia was, she bucked her hips up loving the way Sophia moaned when Regin's toned abdomen rubbed against her throbbing clit, which made Regin desperate to to see just how her younger lover would react when she used her tongue or her fingers on that swollen bundle of nerves.

"We have to stop" Regin growled, though she didn't stop canting her hips up into Sophia's cunt, enjoying the hot little moans leaving Sophia's lips, Gods all she wanted to do was flip Sophia over so she could plunge her tongue into her wet pussy until Sophia screamed in rapture, but dammit she wanted Sophia to feel cherished and a quick fuck before breakfast was not the way to go about it.

"Regin just fuck me already" Sophia purred against her lips, it was so tempting, hell they were practically dry humping already minus the fact that Regin could feel Sophia's juices coating her abdomen.

"Your birthday-" Regin bit out "-On you birthday" Sophia groaned pitifully.

"Are you scared of my mom, is that it?"

"What the hell?" Regin exclaimed angrily, she couldn't believe she was hearing this, she tried to be respectful to be the gentle, caring lover the princess deserved and yet here was her would-be-lover fucking accusing her of being afraid of her parents, where the hell had that come from.

"Regin we both know its going to happen so what is the point in waiting?"

"The point is I don't want to hurt you, and it would be so fucking easy it isn't even funny"

"Its supposed to a little"

"You don't have a damn clue do you?, do you even know how a Mord'Sith fucks her mate?, its not something out of a fairy tale and I can grantee you won't like it!"

"So long as its you doing it, I'll love it"

"You're so damn naïve Sophia, you won't like being fucked like a damn animal, and you won't 'love' being fucked in the ass with my Agiel, trust me I speak from experience" Regin winced remembering her first time, in front of her entire temple, it had felt like she was going to die the moment her mistress had roughly penetrated her with her Agiel, it was that painful, yet over the years she learned to enjoy it, crave it even, now she loved hearing her lovers scream in pleasure and pain, but Sophia wasn't a Mord'Sith, she didn't know how enjoy the pain Regin could give her.

"Regin-"

"You know what, forget it, you're too young for this-" Regin grabbed Sophia's hips and rolled them over, she ignored her first impulse to crush their lips together and climbed out of bed, heading over to her wardrobe "-Get dressed Sophia, we're going to be late" Regin hissed coldly, she released a sad sigh when she heard her door that connected their chambers together closed with a loud thud, what had she been thinking, she couldn't give Sophia what she deserved, she might as well accept it, she was going to be forced to watch Sophia take lovers and possibly even a wife or husband, all because of her fucked up experiences, it was times like this she truly detested her mistress and her 'special' treatment, the woman had really left her mark.

_Flash-back._

"_You're mine-" Mistress Catha whispered in twelve year old Regin's ear while caressing the backs of her toned thighs, she was braced on her hands and knees on the floor of the temple, with all her sisters in attendance, her young body was completely bare to their merciless eyes, while mistress Catha raked her nails across her skin "-Every inch of you belongs to me, and it always will-" Regin closed her eyes when she heard Mistress Catha pull her Agiel out of its holster, its soft whine filled the room "-You know that, don't you pet?-"_ _Regin nodded her head as she was expected to do, even as she silently denied the claim "-You see, I heard a terrible rumour from sister Erin, that you let someone else touch you-" Regin felt stone cold dread fill her, it sent tingles along her spine "-But I said to myself, Regin wouldn't do that, she wouldn't let someone else touch whats mine-" Regin was shaking in fear as Catha ran her Agiel from the nape of her neck down to her tail bone, she didn't want this "-You don't deny it?-" Regin bit her lip knowing even if she did deny it, Catha was going to do this anyway, she wouldn't show an ounce of mercy, not when the whole temple was watching them with calculating eyes "-Well I can't tell you how disappointed I am, I suppose I'll just have to make sure everyone knows who you belong to" Regin barely had enough time to take a deep breath before Catha trailed her Agiel down the cleft of her ass and without pause roughly thrust the Agiel inside her virgin asshole, she swallowed her initial scream of pain as her unused and unprepared muscles were forced to accept the thick intrusion, she was dimly aware of Catha groaning behind her: "mine". _

Regin pressed her forehead to the cherry-wood that her wardrobe was made out of, in that single act she'd never felt more degraded and exposed in her life, and ever since she had never been able to be gentle during sex, she didn't know why but she just couldn't, and she didn't even know how to explain that to Sophia, she sighed harshly, it didn't matter now, she was pretty sure she'd just fucked up whatever chance she'd had with the princess that had stolen her heart the moment she'd looked into those gorgeous aquamarine eyes. Regin sighed and opened her wardrobe, she pulled out her leathers and hastily slipped into them, after holstering her Agiel she took a deep breath, mentally bracing herself before opening the side door.

"Sophia?" Regin spoke gently into the seemingly empty room, she gripped the hilt of her Agiel, taking comfort in the sharp jolt of pain. She was about to speak again when the door to the chamber swung open, instinctively she pulled her Agiel from its holster and tensed her muscles, until she saw a maid enter the room, she was a tall red head how look about twenty years old, three years older than herself.

"Oh are you looking you her highness?-" Regin nodded softly and re-holstered her Agiel "-I just saw her going down the hall" Regin scowled and stalked past the maid, she made a mental note to kick Sophia's ass for this, the princess knew she wasn't supposed to leave the safety of her chamber without Regin by her side, but then Regin did understand why Sophia didn't want her around right now, but damn it, that did not mean she had to wilfully endanger herself, this just proved her point, Sophia really was too young to take as a mate.

xxxxXxxxx

"You better have a good excuse for not being in this bed with me-" Dahlia muttered when she turned over in bed to find Cara's side untouched, she scowled when she found Cara sat at her desk across their bedroom glaring at her journey book "-Has Egan been in touch yet?"

"No and its been nearly seventeen hours" Cara growled and began tapping her finger tips against the surface of her desk.

"Hes probably on his way back right now, though why you need him is really beyond me" Dahlia rubbed her eyes, recalling the way Cara had stalked into their room last night, muttering obscenities to herself before promptly dropping into her chair and flipping her journey book open.

"Its nothing you need to worry about" Cara stated.

"You never let me worry about anything" Dahlia complained, Cara looked up and smiled softly.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"It is when it means doubling your work load" Dahlia tossed the sheet off her body and climbed out of bed, smirking at the way Cara's eyes travelled the length of her naked body and lingers on her breasts.

"I'm used to it" Cara mumbled as Cara sauntered over to her with her hips swaying seductively, Dahlia froze on the spot when there was a knock on their door, she growled in disappointment and headed over to her wardrobe, she pulled her robe out of it and quickly pulled it on and tied the ends together before hurrying over to the door, jerking it open she found Sophia, her eldest daughter's eyes were shinning brightly and she looked completely miserable, Dahlia suddenly felt the urge to pick up her Agiel and go hunting for whatever or whoever had hurt her baby.

"Whats wrong?-" Dahlia demanded while Sophia's lower lip quivered "-Honey?" Dahlia prompted and pulled Sophia into a tight embrace, she felt her own eyes begin to burn as Sophia clung to her desperately.

"Dahlia what is it?" Cara asked coming over to them, Dahlia could almost feel the helpless rage coming off her wife in waves when Cara's eyes landed on a sobbing Sophia, Dahlia shook her head in confusion before drawing her baby inside their bedroom, with Cara trailing after them after she'd closed the door. Dahlia sat on the edge of her bed and drew Sophia into her lap, while Cara knelt beside them.

"Sweetie calm down and tell us whats happened" Cara crooned gently.

"Me and...Regin had a f-f-fight-"

"Oh you'll get past it" Cara sighed and stood up.

"CARA!" Dahlia exclaimed, shocked and a little bit disgusted at her wife's insensitivity, could she not see how upset their daughter was.

"What!, its just a lover's tiff, they get over it"

"Sophia will you wait for me in the library?-" Dahlia asked her daughter who was looking up at Cara with a hurt expression "-What has gotten into you?" Dahlia snarled when Sophia had left the room.

"Look Dahlia, Sophia and Regin will be fine, Kahlan on the other hand-"

"Oh you are _not_ prioritising Kahlan Amnell over your daughter!"

"You don't understand, Richard raped her!" Dahlia's eyes widened in shock.

"Why didn't she say something?" Dahlia spoke softly.

"I don't know, but I do know that the moment Egan brings him back, I'm going to make sure he rots in the underworld"

"While I admire your loyalty, don't you think its a bit misplaced?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is, Kahlan is more than capable of taking care of herself, but Sophia really needs us-"

"And Kahlan doesn't?"

"Let Nicci handle it, the woman is in love her after all"

"I can't Dahlia, I just...can't"

"I can't believe this, you're actually going to let Sophia suffer for _Kahlan!"_

"Rape is a lot more serious-"

"Maybe she enjoyed it!-"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that"

"Well think about it Cara, she knew you'd do something about it if she just opened her mouth, but did she?"

"Maybe she was scared"

"Or maybe she likes it rough, and her whole Confessor mind set didn't like it afterwards"

"Enough Dahlia!, I need to sort this" Cara snarled and walked back over to her desk, she still couldn't believe that she hadn't seen Kahlan hurting.

"Fine I'm going to go comfort _my_ daughter, while you play hero" Dahlia hissed.

"Don't take it like that Dahlia"

"Go to fuck yourself Cara!" Dahlia shouted while walking back over to her wardrobe and hastily slipping into her leathers.

"Dahlia-"

"Oh shut up Cara" Dahlia interrupted while stalking over to her bedside table and picking her Agiel up and walking out their bed room, not entirely bothered by the fact that her long dark brown hair was flowing loosely around her shoulders. How could Cara put Kahlan's happiness above that of their daughter's, she knew that she had probably appeared as a cruel bitch to even suggest that Kahlan enjoyed being...raped, Gods she even hated the word, but why hadn't Kahlan said something, dammit she was surrounded by people that cared about her so why had she willingly suffered in silence, Dahlia rolled her eyes in frustration and headed towards the library where her daughter was waiting, her maternal instincts were burning inside her, she was almost itching to find Regin so she could make her pay for upsetting her baby.

xxxxXxxxx

Egan cursed and blinked groggily, what had happened, he remembered setting up camp for the night and checking the journey book, reading Ulic's message that the Lady Rahl wanted Richard brought back to the palace, he'd immediately approached Richard's 'sleeping' form, eager to obey his mistress's orders, but the next thing he remembered was a large rock smashing into the side of his head. Egan raised his hand up and felt the side of his head, wincing at the pain the light touch caused, he sat up ignoring the way of dizziness that swamped him and looked around his camp, one of the large warhorses was gone, Egan smirked, if the fool was going to try to run away he could have at least made sure it was difficult for Egan to follow. Egan tried to stand up, growling under his breath when he lost his footing and ended up back on his ass, it was probable that he had a concussion but he wasn't going to let that stop him from dragging that whiny bitch back to the palace.

xxxxXxxxx

Danika pushed her food around her bowel disinterestedly, she couldn't wait for Shayla to come back, she missed her mates presence beside her, the scent of her leathers, the sound of her voice even her never-ending need to best Regin at everything.

"Morning-" Danika looked up to find Nicci sitting down next to her "-Where is everyone?" Apart from Zedd and Regin they were the only ones actually seated in the great hall.

"Triana and Garren had to travel to Jondrolin to observe the new recruits and Katrina and Nina decided to go with them, Berdine and Raina are out in the gardens, Jacqueline and Anya are going to be late because they've 'just gotten to the good bits', as they put it as for Royal pains in the butt I haven't got a clue and mom will be along momentarily." Danika reported, Nicci nodded and they lapsed into silence.

"So hows things with you and Shayla?" Danika smiled dreamily at the mention of her mate's name.

"If it were going any better we'd be married by now" Nicci chuckled softly.

"Yeah you two definitely look happy together"

"You sound surprised"

"Not at all, its just that I never would have thought a confessor and a Mord'Sith could stand being in the same room as each other let alone...anything else"

"Yeah well it wasn't easy, but I wouldn't change a thing"

"Well if you're happy then I'...your mother must be happy too"

"You think wouldn't you?-" Danika sighed sadly "-Lately shes been acting really...weird"

"Well separating from the person you've been with for almost fifteen years isn't easy, believe me"

"You sound like you speak from experience"

"I do, but it was no where near as long as your mother's marriage and it wasn't real love"

"Tell me about it"

"Oh well she was my best friend, she was in love with me and I was tired of being alone so..."

"Sounds depressing" Nicci grinned widely at Danika's responce.

"Oh don't worry she fell in love with one of my sisters after a few years of dealing with me, they've been together for seventeen years now and have six children, all girls"

"I want a lot of daughters"

"Say that to me after the first one and then I'll believe you"

"Oh I know it'll hurt like hell, but just picturing a baby with Shayla's eyes is enough to make me think that it will be worth it"

"Whoa slow down kid, you're only fifteen"

"Yeah but when you want something why wait around for it to come to you?"

"Careful those words will bit you in the a-" Nicci trailed off when she heard someone clear their throat behind her, she chuckled nervously when she found Kahlan standing with her hands on her hips.

"Come on I'm not a child anymore" Danika growled at them, just as the doors to the great hall burst open to reveal a slightly exerted Shayla.

"Baby" Shayla smirked and hauled Danika into her arms, _oh definitely not a child anymore_ Nicci thought to herself while Danika desperately kissed Shayla.

"You're back early" Nicci commented to Jennsen when the red head appeared.

"Well we had..."

"Is that a Gar?" Kahlan asked quietly as Denna walked into the hall cradling a baby Gar like a baby.

"It was Jennsen's idea" Denna stated, Nicci smirked and looked pointedly at the Mord'Sith.

"Aww Denna you're a mom all over again" Nicci teased.

"No I'm not!" Denna winced when the Gar made a soft chirping sound, she looked down to find the sleep dishevelled creature looking around the room with intelligent eyes.

"Shes cute" Danika observed studying the tiny little Gar for a few seconds before recapturing Shayla's lips.

"Is it a he or a she?" Nicci asked.

"You want to check?" Denna smirked when the Gar hissed threateningly and bared its sharp teeth.

"No thank you"

"Chicken"

_xxxxXxxxx_

"_So shes in that crystalline-thing right?" Denna asked while the servant's skin colour turned blue and her eyes shut._

"_Correct-" Dahlia muttered "-Now you just need to take her form" _

"_I know what to do" Denna sneered, before summoning her borrowed Han and changing her bone structure to mimic that of the servant._

"_How do I look?" Denna asked._

"_Common"_

"_I meant do we look the same you dolt"_

"_More or less"_

"_How long do you think it will take before she makes her move"_

"_No idea but at least you didn't go in with Cara" Denna chuckled remembering just what form Cara had taken to get into the palace, when they got home she was going to ruin her sister with that little titbit._

xxxxXxxxx

"My queen, Lady Rahl has been looking for you" Dahlia stopped in the middle of the hall when Ulic spoke, the tall soldier was red-faced which made her think that he'd been running all over the palace trying to find her, probably on Cara's orders, typical Cara never apologised in person and she was even worse when she had to apologise to Dahlia.

"Ulic go back to her and tell her if she wants to grovel she'll have to do it to my face-" Ulic hovered in the doorway, clearly nervous about returning without her "-Now". Dahlia rolled her eyes when the brawny soldier scampered off back through the halls. Dahlia walked through the halls until she found her target sitting out in the gardens.

"Hello Regin" Dahlia greeted coldly, coming over to stand beside the teen.

"Did she tell you?" Regin asked softly tilting her head to look up at Dahlia, who was now caressing the hilt of her Agiel.

"Every little detail" Regin nodded and stood up from the bench she'd been sitting on and turned to face Dahlia "-What got into you kid?" Dahlia asked softly, there was obviously more to this than she was getting.

"I have commitment issues?" Regin tried, even though it sounded more like a question even to her.

"Thats not really an explanation now is it?"

"All right, I care about Sophia, I want to make her feel like loved and protected and all that mushy crap, but I don't...relationships aren't my thing"

"Kid these 'issues' of yours, are they something to do with your training, by any chance?"

"I was my mistress's favourite and I guess I never stopped feeling like I belonged to her"

"Well if you want to be with Sophia you need to get over it"

"Thats putting it bluntly"

"Oh I'm not saying it will be easy but-"

"Yeah I know what you mean"

"Good because if you hurt my daughter again I'll boil you in hot oil then I'll coat you in sugar and let beetles slowly eat you alive, got it?"

"You got it momma bear"

**TBC. . .**

**AN: Hope you liked it guys and I have no idea when the next update will be up cause I'm going back to sixth form and I have a sneaky suspicion that I'm going to get swamped with work so til next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Uch I tell you guys Sixth form is a total nightmare, I'm not gonna bore you with the details but seriously, NIGHTMARE. Anyways in this chapter Cara tries to make amends with Dahlia, Regin explains all to Sophia, Denna's Gar goes missing, Danika realises the importance of Rada'Hans, Nicci gets an unwelcome visitor while Zedd comes up with an idea to spare Raina the complications of her previous pregnancy.**

**Oh by the way Denna's Gar does serve a purpose, I will be revealing all in this chapter but I felt like I should mention that its not just a random thing. Okay then I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Twelve.**

Cara rolled over in her lonely bed for the umpteenth time, cursing her inability to get comfortable without Dahlia snuggled into her side, it felt _wrong _without Dahlia next to her, like one of her vital organs had been plucked out her body and to make matters worse she knew she only had herself to blame, but what had Dahlia expected her to do, she couldn't just let Richard get away with this, not when Kahlan had been there for her through some of the most difficult times in her life, but then again so had Dahlia and Sophia was her eldest daughter, but she'd made the right decision hadn't she?, she wasn't entirely certain but the satisfaction she was going to get when she personally executed that slimy bastard was going to compensate, that being said though she wanted nothing more than to run through the palace until she found Dahlia and drag her back to where she belonged so she found finally sleep,with her wife safely tucked in beside her.

"Damn stubborn woman" Cara muttered lifting her upper body up off her mattress so she could punch her pillow into shape before dropping back into position, she sighed roughly when she found herself getting frustrated by her lack of sleep and the sun would be rising soon, by all rights she should be almost unconscious as it had been over fifty two hours since she'd last slept maybe she should ask Zedd for a tonic, she scowled into her pillow, she knew what the best tonic would be but unfortunately Dahlia was obviously too upset to grace her with her presence, she'd accuse her of being self centred if she didn't know why Dahlia was doing this. Cara groaned softly when she realised what she had to do, but public apologise were never pretty particularly when you were the mistress of D'Hara but if it got her back into Dahlia and Sophia's good graces she was going to have to grit her teeth and soldier on through it, _or _she could right her wrongs, now that was her ideal way of apologising, she could start off with having a little _talk _with Regin, the kind that involved fists and ageils and but after that she didn't have a clue how to convince Dahlia of how sorry she was, of course she felt bad for what she said and how she'd handled her daughter's relationship problem and she probably deserved a public flogging, Cara winced at the idea but then if she asked thats more than likely what Dahlia would demand and her pride simply wouldn't stand for that, she frowned in concentration, who was an expert on how to coax your lovers forgiveness in a dignified manner, suddenly it hit her, _Berdine._ Cara nodded slightly to herself, why hadn't she thought of it before, she sighed at her own stupidity before rolling over in bed she tossed back her sheets, exposing her bare, golden skin to the harsh morning air, she shivered softly, feeling like she'd just had a bucket of icy water chucked over her. Instead of dressing comfortably she instead, opted for her regal ankle length leather coat, that opened enough to reveal the black tunic with the Rahl family emblem stitched onto the front in gold thread she wore beneath, she'd pulled on black pants and brown leather boots, after that she hastily pulled a comb through her waist length blonde hair and expertly braided it quickly. She stopped next to the door where her sword was leaning against the wall, she hadn't worn it in the palace for years except during training but today there was a tiny voice in the back of her head screaming to her that she'd need it which she found exceptionally odd, but did she trust her instincts or did she ignore them?. Cara lingered next to her door before jerking the heavy wood open to reveal a dimly lit, marble corridor, she nodded to the Mord'Sith standing diligently outside her door before sauntering through the halls of the people's palace, taking a mental note of the footsteps following her, she knew that they belonged to her private guard that consisted of both Mord'Sith and various soldiers that had impressed her most trusted Mord'Sith and in doing so, earning the right and the privilege to fight along side the sisters of the Agiel.

"My Lady" Cara heard Ulic's thunderous footsteps before she saw the man himself, rushing down the halls towards her, Cara assumed that one of the general's underlings had informed him when she'd woken up.

"Ulic" Cara nodded in greeting as she stopped in the centre of the spacious halls patiently awaiting whatever news the tall soldier had to convey.

"Egan has finally written, Richard has managed to escape him but he assures me that hes in pursuit" Ulic informed her with rapid secession, Cara forced her initial anger down until all she felt was a Zen like clam, while she was determined to make Richard pay for mistreating his wife and her bestfriend she wanted _her_ wife and daughters beside her when she did so, it made things so much more interesting to see just how her daughter's minds work, while Lily preferred to avoid any undue blood-shed, Cara had found that Sophia was very _creative _in her methods of punishment.

"So be it, but I expect him to delivered hourly reports on his progress and tell Egan that if hes not back here with Richard by the time Sophia turns fifteen, tell him not to bother coming back at all." Cara snapped, her former clam state evaporating when she saw non other than her beloved wife wondering down the hall with a cocky smirk on her beautiful face.

"As you wish" Ulic lowered his head in respect before hastily walking away from his mistress and the augment that he could sense coming, he shook his head in dry amusement, the Lady Rahl very rarely fell out with her queen but when she did, it didn't matter where you took cover there was always a piece of shrapnel waiting to hit you when you look to see if the storm had ended.

"You look rather smug" Cara commented while Dahlia moved past her at a lazy pace.

"Oh I am, see I was coming down here to see if you want to forget about how you placed Kahlan's happiness above that of our daughter, and yet here I find you demanding hourly reports of _her _husband, I'm feeling smug because now I'm justified in making you sleep alone again tonight" Dahlia explained while Cara mentally kicked herself, there goes her plan to get back into Dahlia's good graces, she sighed in resignation.

"Fine, but I can't help but notice that you're wondering around the halls at this hour, trouble sleeping?" Cara sneered, she hated fighting with Dahlia but if she wasn't going to meet her half way then fine, Cara would simply wait until Dahlia couldn't hold out any longer before making her move.

"Hardly" Dahlia snapped in annoyance while turning to face Cara while the blonde did the same, the both narrowed their gazes on each other.

"I'm not convinced" Cara smirked.

"Do I look like I care about your opinion at present?" Dahlia returned with a smirk of her own.

"If you don't care then why are you standing there instead of walking away?"

"It just amazes me how arrogant you can be some times"

"'Arrogant'?, how so?"

"If you realised just how badly you hurt Sophia yesterday then you'd be on your knees begging for her forgiveness but no, you are probably going to have a little chat with Kahlan, again, tell me did the sound of her voice make up for the empty space beside you last night?"

"Dahlia why can't you understand that Kahlan needs me right now?"

"I _can _see that, but we need you more, for the love of the creator Cara, we should be your first priority not Kahlan-fucking-Amnell!" Dahlia snarled, Cara flinched at the anger in Dahlia's musical voice, Cara mentally cursed, when she realised that Dahlia did have a point, but dammit it to the underworld and back, so did she.

"Dahlia I love you and the girls, you're my life, and you know that, but who does Kahlan have to look after her now, who was there to protect her when she needed it?"

"Argh! I know that Kahlan has had a hard time, but just leave it to Nicci, please" Dahlia pleaded, she knew that Regin and Sophia would eventually be okay once Regin dealt with her past but she needed to know that if push came to shove Cara would be there, and yet she hadn't even asked how Sophia was faring let alone if her and Regin were okay again.

"If Nicci had her way she'd do a spell that eliminated Richard from history and what kind of punishment would that be?"

"Damn right I would and to answer you, its not much of a punishment but the way I see it Kahlan doesn't need this to be dragged out-" Nicci drawled coming silently around the corner to face the somewhat agitated monarchs, Cara and Dahlia fell silent when Nicci stopped a few feet away from them "-Listen you two obviously have things to discuss, let me take _care _of Richard" Nicci purred suggestively.

"What is it in it for you?" Cara asked suspiciously as far as she was aware Nicci was still in the dark about Danika's heritage, more or less.

"Contrary to popular belief I love to see an abusive bastard burn just as much as the next person, but this is personal"

"I didn't think there was any bad blood between you and Richard" Dahlia mentioned while sending a questioning look Cara's way.

"When I say personal, I mean he deserves everything I'm going to dish out because he...hurt the one person that means everything to me" _She knows _Cara realised but how?.

"Would this please you?" Cara asked Dahlia coyly.

"Yes"

"Fine, Nicci I leave everything to you" Cara looked at Nicci, closely observing her expression, or lack thereof, the prelate looked as though she were deep in thought, Cara smirked softly, she was probably planing on how she was going to flambé Richard alive and offer his ashes up to Kahlan and Danika on a stick.

"You wont regret it" Nicci grinned evilly before sauntering off.

"I swear sometimes I think shes part Mord'Sith" Dahlia muttered when Nicci's retreating footsteps trailed off.

"Ah you forget, in that other verse that Zedd insists could still have some nasty surprises from that Nicci was a sister of the dark" Cara pointed out with a slight smile, which Dahlia returned uncertainly.

"Are we okay now?" Cara asked hopefully.

"Once you've talked with Sophia and Regin-" Dahlia nodded while Cara moved forward eagerly, Dahlia chuckled when Cara grabbed her hips and pouted up at her adoringly, Dahlia grinned at the rare sight of Cara pouting before leaning down and brushing her lips lightly across Cara's full lips, Cara sighed at the familiar velvety texture of her beloved's lips, Cara moved her lips beneath Dahlia's, silently asking to deepen the kiss, she openly scowled when Dahlia pulled away from her "-When you're done with Sophia and Regin then we can..." Dahlia reached around Cara and cupped her wife's well muscled ass, Cara closed her eyes at the sensation of her wife's touch, she really couldn't be without Dahlia, it just felt unnatural when Dahlia was away from her "...Make up for last night" Dahlia purred. Cara bit her lip and let go of Dahlia's curvy hips with a swift nod, Dahlia smiled and reluctantly let go of Cara, they stayed close for a few more luxurious seconds, basking in each other's presences.

"Go, I'll be waiting" Dahlia urged with a siren's smile.

xxxxXxxxx

"Morning beautiful" Danika smiled when she felt Shayla's lips press lightly against her own, the brunette blinked rapidly and her smile grew even wider when Shayla's stunning face came into view.

"It should be illegal for you to look so good in the morning" Danika grumbled groggily, reaching up and rubbing her eyes while Shayla chuckled and self-consciously ran her hand over her tightly bound braid.

"Mmm either I'm better looking than I first thought or you're going blind, maybe I should get you checked out" Shayla pondered aloud while starting to roll away from Danika.

"Where do you think you're going" Danika growled, following her mate and straddling her, not failing to notice that her would-be -lover was wearing one of her rarely used night gowns, granted it barely reached the middle of her toned thighs, but after Danika had asked her to go to bed fully clothed, Shayla had done so without complaint, which said a lot about her character, seeing as she was used to going to bed completely bare like she'd done for years.

"Well I thought I was getting dressed-" Shayla muttered, while promptly placing her fingers on Danika's silk covered thighs "-But if you have a better idea" Shayla smirked up at her suggestively, while drawing light circles on her her creamy thighs with her ungloved fingers.

"I can think of a few things" Danika purred, while leaning down cautiously, already she could feel her Confessor's power rising within her and they hadn't even kissed yet, Danika looked into Shayla's vivid green eyes when their lips were millimetres away from each others, she could see nothing but patience and trust shining back at her which gave her the self control to lean forward once again to close the distance between them, Danika gasped when she felt her powers suddenly spring to life with an electrifying jolt, as was normal for when their lips first touched, but today it just seemed more violent which shocked her, she'd thought that she was gaining more control when it came to Shayla, but obviously yesterday had been a one off. Danika clenched her eyes shut and tried to focus on what Shayla was doing, but the results proved disastrous when she felt Shayla move her hands to her inner thighs, it abruptly felt like every particles of her being was itching to be free of the tight grip she had on them. Shayla moved her lips beneath Danika's while her hands continued trailing light circles on her inner thighs, allowing Danika to try and get her wits about her once again, Danika dug her fingers into the soft cotton of the sheets either side of Shayla's ribs desperately when she felt Shayla open the seam of her rosebud mouth and delicately licked Danika's mouth, though she was attempting to mentally brace herself for the contact, she couldn't stop her moan of primal pleasure when she felt Shayla's moist tongue swipe against her lips, Shayla smiled against her lips and continued to lap at them until Danika instinctively opened her mouth, letting Shayla plunge her tongue into Danika's hot mouth, Danika moaned loudly when she felt Shayla's tongue rub against hers, suddenly just like that, Danika began to feel her control slip so she pulled away quickly, wincing when she heard Shayla sigh in disappointment.

"Sorry" Danika breathed gently even as her power started boiling in her veins, it was taking all her self control and concentration not to just let it out of its cage.

"Don't be, I love everything about you, and if I have to wait then-"

"A Rada'han"

"Say again"

"With a Rada'han then we could finally, you know..." Danika felt a blush stain her cheeks even as Shayla grinned up at her.

"Why, confessor Danika, look at you, all determined to have sex and what not"

"Thanks for making me sound loose" Danika sighed, while sitting leaning back and resting her wait back on her knees on either side of Shayla's hips.

"Thats not what I meant, I just mean that there was a time you wouldn't even consider kissing someone let alone...anything else"

"Yeah well that was before...all of this, now I just want to get this out the way"

"Excuse me"

"I'm tired of waiting around and I just want to, well...I need to give myself to you, in every way possible" Shayla reached forward and laced their fingers together.

"Honey didn't anyone tell you?, you've always been mine, you just didn't know it until now" She smiled lovingly.

"Careful, Confessor's mate for life"

"I thought they have many mates, you know to secure the confessor's line"

"Some of us take as many lovers as we can, but we take only one mate in our lifetime"

"Well if you're taking lovers then I am too" Shayla grinned when she heard Danika growl, literally growl like a large cat would.

"Over my dead body" Danika hissed, her eyes were darkening at the thoughts of someone else touching what was _hers._

"No, not even then, if you ever leave me then I'll follow soon after"

"What if we have children?" Danika asked after swallowing several times.

"Then I suppose I'd have to wait until they were grown up, but still, I'd be counting down the hours till we were together again"

"I'd do the same" They both smiled adoringly at each other until they heard a scuffling sound outside Shayla's closed bedroom door.

"Get back here you demon spawn!-" Denna's voice echoed through the chambers, followed byangrysqueaking sounds and heavy footfalls that sounded like Denna was running "-Argh! I swear you're worse than Shayla when she was a baby"

"What the..." Shayla started, when suddenly the double doors burst opened to reveal an agitated little green gar, Danika giggled when the gar launched herself into Shayla's arms, shaking and yapping to herself "...Hell" Shayla finished when the little gar clutched at the front of her dress with her claws.

"Where is she?" Denna snarled stalking into the room clad in her full Mord'Sith leathers, the gar screeched and tried to burrow closer to Shayla.

"What did you do?" Shayla growled trying to pull the gar away from her without any success.

"Jennsen insists that she needs a bath" Denna answered simply.

"So why is she freaking out?" Danika asked.

"I have no idea, gars are supposed to love water" Denna answered looking perplexed.

"Well maybe this could wait until later after all its not even mid morning yet" Danika suggested.

"Good idea Dani, and I'll tell you what, later both of you can give me a hand, seeing as shes so attached to you"

"Fine, good practice for when we have our children" Danika smiled.

"Whoa!, you two better not plan on giving me any grand-babies any time soon, no way I'm being a grand mother before I'm thirty five" Denna growled.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not planning on it" Shayla assured her mother.

"Though we are going to have to get a move on if we're going to have as many children as I want" Danika said absently, she could already imagine holding their child in her arms.

"How many is that?" Denna asked curiously.

"Mmm seven or so"

"SEVEN!" Shayla yelled incredulously.

"Yes seven will be perfect" Danika sighed while Denna stalked from the room, muttering about crazy confessors under her breath as she went.

"Seven" Shayla said again.

"Yes, seven, why do you want more?"

"No, no seven is a good, round number-" Shayla plastered a smile to her face, while Danika climbed off of her and headed over towards Shayla's wardrobe where half Danika's white confessor's dresses were now hanging "-At least we can't have them until we get that tonic off Zedd" Shayla muttered under her breath so that Danika wouldn't hear her.

"Whose to say that I haven't already slipped it to you" Danika looked over her shoulder and grinned widely when Shayla paled considerably even with her natural alabaster complexion.

"Dammit woman, stay away from my food, drink, and anything else that I have to ingest" Shayla suddenly growled.

"Thats not the only way I can get you to drink it either-" Danika grinned and slowly licked her lips "-Now close your eyes, I might want to have your children but that doesn't mean I want you seeing me naked just yet" Shayla did as she was told almost instantaneously, after a few minutes of cloth slipping over skin, Danika told her to open her eyes which she did almost as quickly as she'd opened then in time to catch Danika tying her corset up. Danika looked over her shoulder once again when she was done with her corset in time to catch Shayla with her lips parted slightly.

"What?" Danika asked, looking down at her body to check if anything was out of place, but she couldn't find a thing, her long dress was immaculate, the black panted that she wore just beneath were spotless and her boots were tied tightly, the only thing she was missing were her long knifes that were normally strapped to her thighs, not that anyone really looked past the confessor's dress long nought to notice them.

"You just, well you look...um, 'beautiful' doesn't do you justice, but I can't think of another word right now" Danika grinned widely.

"Aww and you're not so bad yourself-" Danika smirked at Shayla's look of mock hurt "-Only playing, you're stunning particularly in your leathers" Danika admitted, she didn't know what it was but there was something very alluring about a Mord'Sith in her leathers, especially the blood red ones, deep down she knew that she should be repulsed by that fact, after all the blood red leathers of a Mord'Sith were worn to hide the fact that they'd spilled blood, and a lot of it, but Danika found that it was like watching a lioness in her natural habitat.

"Good to know" Shayla smiled knowingly, while Danika walked back across the marble floor so she could crawl from the foot of the bed up to where Shayla was leaning against the pillows.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to use that against me in the near future?" Danika asked while settling on her knees.

"Because I am...as soon as we get a Rada'han" Shayla added when Danika's face fell.

"How are we going to get one anyway?" Danika asked while Shayla reached over to the small table beside the bed and picking up the comb, that she'd placed there last night before going to bed.

"I don't suppose we could ask your mother?" Shayla winced when she thought how that conversation would play out, probably with her being confessed by a very pissed off Kahlan.

"Ha with the mood shes in?" Danika laughed humourlessly while Shayla indicated that she should turn around.

"Good point, maybe Nicci would help us?" Shayla suggested while slowly dragging the comb through Danika's long mane of dark brown hair.

"Maybe, but that is going to be so awkward for me"

"You know shes going to find out sooner or later"

"Yes I know, but my mom would rather it was later, so I have to respect that"

"Its not just her decision though, its yours too, and don't you think that Nicci has a right to know?"

"Shay, don't go there"

"Fine, but I was thinking last night when you fell asleep, what if you have magic, and I don't mean your confessors magic but like Nicci has, you're going to need Nicci's help"

"I hadn't even thought of that"

"I know, you've been a little distracted as of late"

"I'm just worried about my mom, she hasn't been herself for a long time"

"Thats divorces for you, particularly these kind of separations"

"You think?"

"I just said so didn't I?" Shayla pointed out as she finished brushing Danika's long thick tresses.

"Mmm I guess you're right" Danika turned around and pressed a light kiss to Shayla's lips.

"I generally am" Shayla smirked cockily.

"Shay?"

"What"

"Where is the gar?"

xxxxXxxxx

"I think I'm going to be sick" Raina mumbled queasily when one of the servants placed a bowel of porridge in front of her, she swallowed the bile rising in her throat when she felt Berdine's comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Take deep breaths honey" Berdine urged softly, she hastily did as she was directed, in through her nose and out through her mouth, for a few moments it seemed to work, the nausea she was feeling faded until all she felt was the slight headache she'd woken up with, she sighed in relief, but unfortunately the action brought her nausea back with a vengeance.

"Not working" Raina managed before running from the great hall, she managed to get out into the courtyard before the almost empty shell of her stomach insisted on unloading what little she'd managed to eat that morning, she bent over and placed her hand against the side of the palace while she retched.

"I hate this" She whispered brokenly when she felt Berdine behind her.

"I know" Berdine said softly while drawing her back so that her back was pressed against Berdine's chest and her arms were around her waist with her gloved hands resting on her flat stomach.

"Mom are you okay" Jacqueline asked coming around the corner with Anya in tow.

"I'll be fine" Raina lied automatically, she didn't want to worry her twins but she felt like the world was spinning around her, she reached down and clutched at Berdine's wrists, trying so say without words that she only said that for the girl's sake, Berdine tightened her hold on her protectively.

"Girls go inside and wait for Cara, I think she has some news to share with everyone" Berdine ordered swiftly, when the two raven haired girls were out of sight, Raina closed her eyes and went limp in Berdine's arms, she just didn't have the energy to stay up right, not when it felt like her limbs were being weighted down with lead.

"Come on, I'll take you down to the hospital wing" Berdine spoke softly but forcefully, typical Raina thought, she should know that Raina only took notice of Berdine's orders when absolutely necessary.

"No just give me a minute" Raina breathed deeply, she opened her eyes and focused on Berdine's finger tips as they traced her sternum gently.

"Now you're being stubborn" Berdine spoke gently into her ear.

"You know me" Raina replied shakily, she no longer felt ill but she was still dizzy.

"Yes I do, and I also know that you have a tendency to down-play a lot of things" Berdine growled, Raina smiled slightly, she couldn't help but notice the scolding tone that Berdine used, and she was certain that the taller woman was frowning behind her.

"At least I don't over exaggerate" Raina breathed.

"I would prefer that you exaggerate things" Berdine whispered while nuzzling the top of Raina's head lovingly.

"I'm okay now" Raina ignored the sorrow in her wife's voice, she knew that Berdine was still worried about her health, she was too, but she found that if she concentrated on other things then she could overlook the symptoms of her pregnancy.

"No you're not, but I've given up trying to argue with you" Berdine sighed but she didn't relinquish her hold on Raina entirely, she wrapped her arm around Raina's shoulders as they walked back into the hall just as several maids hurried past them.

"Now I feel guilty" Raina muttered, when she realised what they were about to do.

"It is their job Raina-" Berdine pointed out "-And its not like Cara forces them to serve her" Berdine added, while they passed two of their lower ranking sisters stationed outside the great hall.

"True enough-"Raina nodded while they sat back down at the table "-Speaking of our beloved monarch, where is she?" Raina asked, finally noticing that Cara was absent from her place at the head of the table, she turned to look at Berdine when she heard her wife laugh to herself.

"My love you fail to notice that Dahlia is also missing" Berdine had a mysterious twinkle in her eye.

"Berdine..." Raina scolded "...It is not proper to make suggestions about the Lady Rahl and her wife..." Rains finished just a Cara jogged into the hall, looking very flustered "...Particularly when they are not accurate" Raina added, and reached out for her glass of water.

"Argh!, have any of you seen Sophia...or Regin for that matter" Cara panted.

"I just saw Regin heading towards Sophia's room" Katrina answered from beside Triana.

"Great-" Cara growled before spinning on her heels "-Thank you Kat" She called over her shoulder before jogging back out the hall.

"Think we're missing something?" Garren asked no one in particular.

"Very possibly darling" Triana answered disinterestedly.

xxxxXxxxx

Nicci paced back and forward along the length of the small study she'd been in for the last hour, she'd been waiting for Egan's report anxiously all this time but in the last few minutes she had been driven to breaking point, what was so hard about writing a progress report, it didn't even take that long, she knew from personal experience from when she was sent of political missions for her mother and former prelate. She cast a glance over to the open journey book which she's placed on the unimpressive desk that Ulic normally used, the brawny soldier had left the study half an hour ago when she'd snapped at him for doing something trivial, well that and the fact that her eyes might of started glowing with the force of her Han, it was like even that part if her wanted to get at Richard.

"Finally" Nicci growled when she saw words begin to scrawl across the page, seemingly of their own accord, she bolted across the room and quickly scanned the page, apparently Richard had started making his way towards the palace, Nicci growled under her breath, why didn't he take the hint, but she realised, this gave her the perfect opportunity to end the bastard. She reached out for the ink bot. And flipped it open while reaching for an untouched quill.

"_Direct him to the Larafolk cliff, I'll do the rest" _Nicci wrote quickly.

"**How do I do that?"**

"_I don't care how you do it Egan, just make it so" _

She waited for a few minutes, she smirked when she thought about him, probably cursing her to the underworld and back, but she didn't care about what he thought about her right now, all that concerned her was making Richard suffer. She closed the large book and placed the quill on the hard cover of it, before leaving the room in a whirl of red robes. She was half way to the great hall when she collided with someone, she scowled and grabbed the white clad person before they ended up falling.

"Kahlan!" Nicci exclaimed when she got a look at who was in her arms, she unwittingly tightened her hold on the confessor.

"Hey Nicci-" Kahlan replied softly "-Sorry about that" Kahlan hesitantly placed her hands on Nicci's shoulders, when the blonde just kept her arms wrapped around her.

"Don't worry about I should have been looking where I was going" Nicci spoke gently.

"So should I" Nicci hated the way her voice was so frail and Kahlan refused to meet her gaze, it just made her want to crush Richard slowly and painfully.

"No I'm pretty sure it was my fault" Nicci assured Kahlan, she didn't know every detail of her marriage but she was almost sure that Richard had been beating her as well, it was in the way she flinched when someone raised their hand near her face.

"N-n-no"

"Let it go Kahlan-" Nicci whispered, she swallowed hard and ignored her instincts to lean down and brush her lips across Kahlan's "You want to go to breakfast?" Nicci asked gently instead.

"Okay" Nicci cursed herself when she realised that she'd have to let go of Kahlan, when she really didn't want to, not when Kahlan felt so right in her arms.

"Nicci, you're going to have to let go of me" Kahlan said after a while of Nicci trying to cling to the moment.

"Sorry" Nicci reluctantly let go of Kahlan and crossed her arms over her breasts so she didn't do what she wanted to and jerk Kahlan back against her.

"Why does it seem we're always apologising to each other?" Kahlan pondered aloud.

"I honestly can't say" Nicci answered while they walked side by side to the great hall just as Cara came jogging out.

"Where is the fire?" Nicci found herself asking the other blonde.

"Ha, ha you're funny" Cara drawled sarcastically and continued to jog down the hall.

"I wonder what that was all about" Nicci spoke gently to Kahlan.

"I haven't got a clue"

xxxxXxxxx

_Cara growled under her breath once again when she found yet another obstacle in her path, dammit all to the underworld she couldn't wait to get back home, at lest there she could get back to running Jandralyn with Dahlia at her side, all she had to do was find their traitor and eliminate them._

"_Hello sister, need a hand?" Cara turned her head to find Denna in the form of the maid servant she'd mimicked._

"_What do you think?" Cara drawled, while Denna rushed forward._

"_You have no idea how unnatural this is" Denna murmured and picked Cara up._

"_No shit Denna I've been turned into a GAR!" Cara huffed, normally she wouldn't complain but after this morning's fiasco she figured she was justified in being a little upset._

"_That was your choice you know" Denna snickered to herself while they walked through the halls towards the servant's quarters where Cara presumed Dahlia was waiting._

"_Well excuse me for being committed" Cara snarled and clutched at Denna's dress, and fell silent when a group of soldiers passed them, she cursed when they stopped Denna in the middle of the hall, why couldn't Denna have taken the form of an unattractive woman?, it would make walking through the halls without drawing attention to themselves so much easier._

"_Hello Sara, who's this?-" The tallest man asked with a smile, Cara ignored her first impulse to use the claws hat her new form offered to scratch his large eyes out, while Denna murmured back to him incoherently "-I'd heard Mistress Denna had brought a Gar into the palace but I didn't quite believe it"_

"_Denna" Cara hissed up at the woman, while digging her claws into Denna's wrist._

"_Yes well who are we to judge a Mord'Sith?" Denna chuckled to herself._

"_Ugh they think they walk on water when in reality..." Cara turned her head and bared the razor sharp teeth that her new form offered, she nearly chuckled when the soldier recoiled and his hand fell to the hilt of his sword._

"_When in reality what they do is so much more complex" Denna finished for him before stalking down the hall._

"_Ignorant bastard-" Denna hissed while Cara nodded her head softly "-Anyway Dahlia has a lead for us"_

"_What is the catch?" Cara asked, when they entered the modest living quarters of the royal attendants, Cara smirked to herself, it must be hell for Denna and Dahlia to live here when they were used to the luxury that their stations offered._

"_If Dahlia is right, then the traitorous little bitch is next to impossible to reach" Denna answered and placed Cara on a small table leaning against the wall, Cara stretched her new limbs before sitting down close to the edge of the table._

"_Fabulous" Cara muttered while the door opened to reveal a blonde servant Cara had never seen before._

"_Good morning" Dahlia greeted before pulling out the chair and sitting down in front of Cara, __while Denna went rummaging around the room._

"_There is nothing good about this morning" Cara growled, while Dahlia placed her elbows on the table and leaned on her hands._

"_Its your own fault-" Cara snorted, even though she knew Dahlia was speaking the truth "-And its only for a little while longer" Dahlia promised, before tentatively reaching out to caress one of Cara's pointed ears._

"_Ay! don't do that!" Cara swiped at Dahlia with her claws, that small caress had felt too good for her to feel comfortable with._

"_What?" Dahlia jerked her hand back before Cara could make contact._

"_I'm a GAR!, Dahlia you don't need to remind me" Cara growled while rubbing her tingling ear._

"_Only because you couldn't wait for us to find someone else" Dahlia reminded her._

"_Yes well, I've had enough of this place and I just want to go home, I'm starting to miss Triana"_

"_I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that" Dahlia drawled just as Denna came over and perched herself on the edge if the table next to Cara._

"_All right enough with the pleasantries, what have you got Dahlia?"_

"_Okay so I managed to check the manuscripts in the restricted area of the library-"_

"_How did you get in there?" Cara and Denna spoke in synch._

"_Berdine has been distracted as of late" Dahlia answered before continuing "-Anyway the records show that theres a Mord'Sith that just magically appeared almost six years ago, I'm thinking thats our best bet" Dahlia leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over the bodice._

"_-Why did no one check that?" Denna growled._

"_-Thats an extreme breach in security" Cara murmured._

"_Does it really matter?, I mean we know who she is and I know where she is" Dahlia smirked cockily._

"_So, who is she?" Cara asked._

"_Mistress Catha" Dahlia spoke with a disgusted curl of her lips._

"_Understandable in our verse she wasn't exactly..."_

"_Regardless of what _our _Catha is like we need to get rid of this one and quickly, before she gets close enough to the Lady Rahl to actually get the job done" Cara interrupted Denna._

"_I still don't understand why we're here though" Dahlia spoke honestly._

"_Because Dahlia, at the end of the day all of us, every Cara mason in all our verses are connected in one way or another and if this one dies then all the others will be effected" Cara explained._

"_How though?" Denna asked with a confused frown._

"_I don't know and I don't particularly want to find out-" Cara snarled "-Now then I have to get back to Shayla and Danika" Cara peered over the side of the table, wincing when she realised just how high up she was._

"_Why did I have to be a baby gar again?" Cara sighed._

"_Because you look cute and cuddly...and totally ruthless" Dahlia hastily added when Cara's head snapped up to glare at her._

"_Whatever you say, now get me out of here" Cara held up her arms to Dahlia, Dahlia smiled to herself and lifted the tiny gar, that was Cara, up and left the room with her, while Denna rolled her __eyes at her sisters._

xxxxXxxxx

"Say that one more time" Berdine prompted when Zedd had finished, after breakfast Raina had started feeling ill again so Berdine had 'encouraged' her to come down to the hospital wing, encouraged meaning she'd had to carry Raina bridal style while Raina was suffering from a particularly violent wave of nausea.

"I think I've found a way to stop all her symptoms and eliminate the threats all together" Zedd growled again, this time enunciating each syllable for Berdine's benefit, while the Mord'Sith in question blinked dumbly.

"And what is this miracle cure?" Raina wheezed while holding her stomach, she was covered in a sheen of sweat and laying on her side on a small bed with Zedd standing to her left and Berdine to her right.

"This..." Zedd reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial containing a luminous green liquid.

"And the side effects are?" Berdine prompted once again, Raina glanced up at her wife to find Berdine staring at the little vial like it was her salvation.

"Well Raina, you will become invulnerable to all pathogens, from all kinds of plague to simple colds, and you ah..." Zedd's last words were incoherent to Raina.

"What?" Raina asked, feeling her eyelids droop, she felt like she could sleep for a month but she knew she had to hear this.

"I said that, it might very well, well...it might stop you...ageing" Zedd stuttered.

"WHAT!" Berdine shouted before she could stop herself, Raina jerked upright ignoring the way the action made bile rise in her throat.

"Thats your cure, making me...immortal?" Raina growled at Zedd.

"Well..."

"Never-mind we don't want to hear it-" Raina slipped of the side of the bed, she gripped it for a moment before steeling her spine "-Come on Berdine" Raina made it a few steps before she realised that Berdine hadn't moved.

"He has a point Raina..." Berdine spoke in a hoarse voice, Raina looked over her shoulder to find Berdine glaring at the floor instead of her and her shinning blue eyes were shinning.

"Well too bad, I'm not taking that_...stuff, _and you better get the idea out your head" Raina snapped, not really believing what she was hearing, Berdine wanted her to take Zedd's _cure._

"But if it means that..."

"It would mean that while you and our children age and eventually die I'd be frozen like this"

"There is more of the tonic" Zedd butted in.

"Then give it to someone who wants to live forever" Raina replied without taking her eyes off Berdine, she scowled when Berdine's eyes finally met hers, all she could see was stone cold determination reflecting back at her and she hated it, she didn't want to live without Berdine or her twins or her unborn child or any of her family, so unless Zedd had enough for them all she wasn't touching it.

"Don't even think about it Berdine" Raina spoke in a harsh, cold tone that she normally reserved for new recruits and once upon a time to protect herself from Berdine's persistent advances, she nearly smiled when she thought about how futile her efforts had been, she held out for two months and then she'd ended up bent over Berdine's desk in the _library_ of all places.

"Tough, I'm not living in a world without you" Berdine smirked in response to Raina's modified tone.

"We'll talk about this after I've rested" Raina hissed before walking out the room, all of a sudden she didn't feel ill anymore and she was tired, while she stalked through the halls as she couldn't help but think, what would the world be like in a few hundred years and what would it be like to experience it with _all _her family beside her?

xxxxXxxxx

"What do _you_ want?" Regin shook her head slowly when she stopped in front of Sophia inside the gardens next to the marble fountain, she been searching the palace for the younger blonde all morning and had resorted to the gardens as a safety net, one that had caught her when she ran out of choices.

"I wanted to apologise for how I reacted-" Regin tried, though Sophia gave no indication that she'd heard her, she seemed to be looking straight through her "-And for what I said" She added hopefully.

"Hello" Regin closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance at the interruption until she turned and found Lily staring at them with knowing eyes, Regin smiled softly in response while Sophia simply patted the area beside her on the edge of the fountain, Lily gracefully bounded forward and hopped up beside her older sister, Regin watched silently as Lily and Sophia seemed to communicate with their eyes while she stood before them, suddenly feeling like she was on trial.

"What you said wasn't very nice Regin-" Lily scolded softly, Regin's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when Lily scowled at her, how did she know? "-But shes sorry and not that 'I'm only sorry because I want something' kind that uncle Richard always is with aunt Kahlan" Lily turned to smile uncertainly at Sophia.

"Thanks Sis, but in future could you refrain from involving yourself in my business" Sophia smiled back at her brunette sister.

"Sorry but I knew how conflicted she was about grovelling to you" Lily shrugged.

"How does a five year old even know what those words means let alone use them in a sentence?" Sophia arched her eyebrow at Lily.

"Like momma and mom are always saying, I'm really intuitive" Lily quoted, before hopping off the edge of the fountain.

"Now where are you going?" Sophia called out to her sister's retreating back.

"To see if aunt Denna has found her gar, shes going to help keep mom safe" Lily answered back, Regin cleared her throat when Lily was gone, Sophia was once again staring at the edge of the fountain while Regin stood routed to the spot.

"Shes right you know" Regin said gently, her hand fell to the hilt of her Agiel, she found comfort and security in the familiar burn when Sophia remained silent, the fiery burn from her Agiel was the only thing keeping her from retreating from her silent mistress, at some point she knew she was going to have to tell Sophia about all the things she'd been subjected to and all the things she done in return, none of which she was very proud of but like so many things they were apart of her now and she didn't know how to let them go.

"I know-" Sophia breathed gently, making Regin sigh in relief, at least Sophia was talking to her, that had to be a good thing "-But I would've loved to see you grovel" Sophia smirked, Regin swallowed hard as dread filed her with the force of a tidal wave, she would do anything to earn Sophia's forgiveness but putting her pride to one side wasn't something she was used to and she didn't appreciate it either.

"If thats what you want, then..."

"Not really, I don't want a meek partner, I want someone who will stand at my side as my equal, who will trust me with anything and everything that that affects them, whether its good or bad"

"Except I'm not your equal am I?"

"Just because you're a Mord'Sith doesn't make you any less my equal, you match me in everything, you know me better than most, thats what makes you my equal, I might have more political power than you and if I wanted to, I could see all of D'Hara in ruins but, when it comes to the things that matter..."

"All my life I've either been someone's superior or their inferior, all this equal business is quite confusing"

"Then we'll just have to work on it, I want you near me even if we're never together like that"

"I do want us to be together"

"Then what is stopping you, and its not my innocence Regin, so just tell me" Sophia pleaded with her aquamarine eyes.

"All right, when I was younger...I was my mistress's favourite, I don't know if you've ever seen a mistress with her pet, but..." Regin shook her head softly as memories assaulted her "...They don't just own your body, they get inside your head and its like you'd do anything for them, just to make them love you, in some cases they tire of you and they move on to someone else but Mistress Catha didn't, in fact she got more and more possessive and violent as the years went along and when Dahlia showed up at the temple looking for someone to command your personal guard, I didn't even try to catch her attention, nothing mattered to me except Mistress Catha, but when Dahlia did see me sparring with some of my sisters, she didn't ask, she _told_ me that I had the position. That night Mistress Catha gave me a parting gift" Regin sneered angrily as the 'gift' in question began to tingle insultingly, Regin wasn't even aware of Sophia moving until she felt a hand cupping the side of her face.

"What did she do?" Sophia whispered softly.

"I'm not sure if you've ever noticed but on the insides of my thighs I have moderately sized circular brands, if you look close enough you'll see the imprint of a wolf which is mistress Catha's insignia among our sisters-" Regin chuckled humourlessly "-She said that she'd always be with me, and shes right"

"If she ever crosses my path I'll kill her for touching you alone" Regin felt her eyes begin to burn at that statement, no one had ever cared enough about her to say anything remotely similar and the barely restrained angry in Sophia's tone made her believe the words she spoke.

"I don't want you to kill her Sophia I just want you to make me forget about her" Regin whispered gently, while bringing her hand to to cover Sophia's, even now somewhere the back of her mind Regin felt the bonded pet inside her screaming that it was wrong to even contemplate being with someone else, but with Sophia so close to her, there was another part of her that wanted to be free of its former mistress.

"There you two are, I've, been...looking all over for you" Cara's voice rang out as she burst into the gardens, Rein glanced over at the older blonde to find her breathing heavily and her hands her on her hips while her head was bowed.

"I can see that" Sophia smirked, while stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her mate, Regin stiffened slightly before wrapping her arms around Sophia's shoulders, when Cara looked up to find them like that, she scowled slightly.

"Okay then, is it safe to assume you're together, as in together, _together" _Cara asked, Sophia nodded against Regin's chest, perfectly content to stay in Regin's arms until she was physically forced away from her.

"Good, I suppose, at least all this melodrama will be coming to an end-" Cara sighed happily and turned away from them "-And Sophia?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I'm, happy for you and what not" Cara nodded to herself and stalked back the way she'd came, while Sophia sniggered to herself.

xxxxXxxxx

"Well that was...fun" Cara grumbled and dropped onto her bed, laying on her stomach so she could snuggle into her pillows while Dahlia shut the door behind her.

"You've only yourself to blame" Dahlia muttered, while undoing the many laces and buckles that kept her corset and neck guard together.

"I'm a glutton for punishment" Cara smirked and rolled over to gaze up at Dahlia, heat began to pool in her lower stomach when Dahlia shed her gloves and began unlacing her shirt, Cara tucked her hands behind her head and watched while Dahlia peeled the shirt off, revealing her alabaster pale skin, her toned abdomen which was only marred by a few scars that Dahlia had collected over the years, finally Cara's eyes trailed to Dahlia's full perfect breasts, Cara bit her lip, when her own breasts seemed to swell against the confines of her tunic and it felt as though her entire body had become sensitive enough to make even the slightest breeze painful.

"I'll have to remember that" Dahlia smirked and let her hands linger on the laces that held her pants together, it was like time stopped for Cara as she waited for Dahlia to reveal her pussy.

"Come here-" Cara instructed, ignoring Dahlia's words, she couldn't bring herself to focus on anything else except re-familiarising herself with Dahlia's flawless body, Dahlia bit her lip before shaking her head slowly, Cara pursed her lips, feeling slightly confused at Dahlia's response before it dawned on her "-Please?" Cara tried hopefully, Dahlia's smile widened but she otherwise stayed put, although she trailed her fingertips tortuously slow up her abdomen towards her breasts, Cara felt like someone had lit a fire in her lower stomach when Dahlia finally cupped her own breasts and tilted her head back on a sigh. Cara watched silently as Dahlia began to twist and pull at the rosebud coloured points, Cara could feel her pussy slowly begin to heat as she heard the soft moans leaving Dahlia's mouth, Cara sat up on the bed, sighing in defeat when her movements caused Dahlia to cease pleasuring herself and to glare intently at her, instead of pouncing on Dahlia like she'd planned, Cara settled for pulling her restraining tunic off, sighing when the cool air caressed her hardened nipples with a feather-light touch, Cara leaned back against her pillows and lightly ran her hands over her toned abdomen, biting her lips when every move of her fingers sent flares of arousal to her pulsing clit.

"Just couldn't wait could you?" Dahlia smirked, while Cara dragged her finger tips up to her sensitive nipples, Cara closed her eyes and imagined that it was Dahlia's finger's, not hers, that were gripping the tight buds, she moaned and clamped her thighs together when she felt a sharp tingling sensation travel from he nipples straight done to her abdomen and eventually to her throbbing pussy, she was suddenly aware of Dahlia's weight settling on the mattress next to her, she could feel Dahlia's heat merging with hers, hear her breathing speeding up when Cara pulled at her nipples harder than she had.

"Need a hand Cara?" Dahlia whispered, Cara moaned when the sound of Dahlia's voice caress her senses and heightened her arousal to the point where she could feel her juices leaking from her pussy and coating the seam of her pants, she clamped her thighs together even harder, hoping to increase the friction that her pants were already inflicting on her desperately wet pussy, she pulled at her nipples even harder, gasping when she suddenly felt Dahlia's hot tongue on her collarbone, Dahlia groaned softly and began lapping at her golden skin while Cara continued to work her nipples with disastrous effects, Cara canted her hips up, her eyes flew open when the seam of her pants rubbed her clit in a circular motion, but as pleasurable as that contact was Cara longed for it to be Dahlia's fingers, or her tongue or even her Agiel, Cara panted when she thought about the latter, the ageils sting would caress her nerve endings, one by one the Agiel's magic would slowly send them into a state of glorious rapture until she was almost insane with the need to orgasm.

"Ugh Cara...you're so beautiful like this, your cheeks are flushed, your back is arched and your nipples...baby, there just so fucking tempting-" Dahlia nibbled on Cara's collarbone while Cara released one of her painfully sensitive nipples to cup the back of Dahlia's head, silently asking Dahlia to cover the aching point with her hot mouth "-You want me to suck it Cara?-" Dahlia purred while she continued to nibble and suck on Cara's collarbone, Cara nodded frantically against her pillow, she grabbed Dahlia's braid and all but forced Dahlia to move down her body "-Mmm I love it when you do that" Dahlia breathed before enveloping Cara's distended nipple in the moist heat of her mouth, Cara cried out at the delicious sensation on Dahlia's mouth sucking firmly at her nipple while she continued pulling at her other nipple. Cara writhed helplessly as Dahlia swirled her tongue around Cara nipple before gently raking her teeth over the hard nub, before repeated the motion over and over again until Cara felt like she'd go insane unless Dahlia did something to relieve the burning ache that had blossomed in her pussy.

"Dahlia..." Cara panted, Dahlia gave one last lick to Cara's nipple before lifting her head away from Cara's breasts, she slipped down Cara's body until she could unlace Cara's pants.

"Lift your hips" Dahlia growled, Cara swallowed hard when she saw that Dahlia's eyes had darkened with lust and the smirk on her stunning face reminded Cara of a large cat, confidently stalking her prey before she lunged, Cara arched her hips up off the bed and-

"Fuck, why did you have to wear shoes today?" Dahlia snarled impatiently and slid further down Cara's body until she could rapidly unlace Cara's boots, when she'd flung the boots over the side of the bed Dahlia's hands were shaking as she grabbed Cara's pants that were wrapped around her thighs, Dahlia got rid of the offending material quickly while Cara mewled in need beneath her.

"Spread those pretty thighs for me baby-" Cara did as she was told, she felt she couldn't breathe when Dahlia moved between her long legs

"-You know what I really missed about last night?" Dahlia growled while leaning down to grip Cara's lightly muscled thighs. Cara arched her back and looked up at her lover with her eyes glazed over. Dahlia tilted her head up at her, the hungry gleam in her mate's perceptive blue irises made her pant with her own rising desire.

"-My midnight meal" Dahlia grinned and leaned forward. The first touch of the brunette's skilled tongue was like a bolt of liquid fire searing through her. She gasped at the sensation, her body tightened, she felt like she was drowning in the pleasure that washed over her. Cara bucked against her wife's succulent mouth, feeling the Mord'Sith's tongue circle her aching clit, Dahlia's full red lips lips suckled at the tight bundle of nerves. She gasped when she felt Dahlia's long slender fingers part her passion swollen folds, a low moan resonated deep in her throat as her mate's ungloved finger ran through the juices that wept from her body, caressing a path from her pulsing pussy then lower, to the tight puckered hole of her ass. Her lean hips involuntarily jerked with arousal, the Mord'Sith groaned into her glistening flesh, sending vibrations of ecstasy echoing over her body as the brunette continued to ravenously lap at her cunt. Her back arched and her hands fisted in the maroon bed sheets, as her mate's talented tongue plunged into her tight pussy, over and over, all the while the Mord'Sith pressed her middle finger insistently against her asshole.

"Dahlia!" Cara gasped and reached down to grip the brunette's slender shoulders, she dug her short nails into her lover's strong sleek muscles as her pussy tightened, desperately trying to hold Dahlia's plunging tongue in place as she marvelled at the feel of the Mord'Sith's long slender fingertip lodged just past the entrance of her ass. She clawed at her wife's back when she felt the brunette pull her long digit free of her body's tight grip, she groaned and writhed desperately as Dahlia moistened her ungloved fingers in the thick juices leaking from her quivering pussy and coating her inner thighs, she moaned loudly as her wife's fingers slide along her folds, gathering her own essence as lubricant before Dahlia was pressing her middle finger into her asshole once again. All the while Dahlia's tongue thrust hard and fast inside her, driving her closer to completion even as her finger drove her closer to insanity. Cara tossed bucked into Dahlia, as she used her hold on Dahlia's shoulders to pull her close as she felt the sensual pain in her ass and the heated thrust plunging into her pussy. Torturous need clawed at Cara's insides, making her feel as though she had been set on fire as Dahlia fucked her tongue hard and fast inside her gripping channel. Cara was close, she could feel each stroke and caress from Dahlia was sending her closer and closer to the edge. She screamed out at the agonizing pleasure and exploded into Dahlia's mouth as her finger forged deep inside her ass an instant before her muscles clamped tight in orgasm. She couldn't breathe as her orgasm raged through her, all she could do was convulse against Dahlia's skilful touch. Long minutes passed where the only sound in the room was Cara's erratic breathing and the wet squelch of Dahlia easing her finger from inside Cara's quivering asshole, and she proceeded to lick every drop of Cara's essence which made the blonde shudder at the almost painful sensitivity of her body.

"You know I find something new to marvel over each and every time" Dahlia murmured and rested her head on Cara's muscular thigh.

"I find that hard to believe" The blonde muttered back, while her eyelids seemed to be closing of their own accord.

"Its true" Dahlia pressed a soft kiss to Cara's inner thigh before sliding up so she could gather the blonde into her arms, Cara threw one arm over Dahlia's waist, tangled their legs together and buried her face in the crook of Dahlia's neck.

"Prove it" Cara mumbled feeling sleep open its arms for her to fall into.

"Like this time, I've never forgotten to take your boots off first" Cara chuckled softly, her lithe, sweat slick muscles were weak from passion.

"You're right" She sighed into her mate's magnolia pale neck.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you earlier that Mistress..." Cara didn't quite catch the last part as she edged closer and closer into an exhausted sleep, with Dahlia's beautiful body snuggled tightly into her own.

"Say again" She muttered.

"Mistress Catha is coming to the palace in two days"

**TBC. . .**

**AN: And I leave it there as I have a mountain of course work to get through, and as you might of guessed I have absolutely no idea when I'll be updating again, but I'll try to make it quick, til next time =D.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

**AN: Okay I know its been sooo looong since I last updated but in my defence I've been saddled with three essays to write on fairly complex stuff in Biology, English AND History, God things were so much simpler back in the GCSE years. Right then in this chapter I decided to work on building Kahlan/Nicci and Denna/Jennsen relationships as well as giving you a little more of Regin's back story, alrightie then on with the show.**

**Chapter ****T****hirteen.**

"Momma what are your views on Gars?" Cara nearly choked on her glass of water when Lily walked into her study and blurted out her question.

"Why...do you...ask?" Cara coughed and placed her water back on the table.

"Because I'm not sure if anyone has told you yet that auntie Denna has a pet Gar" Lily came around the side of Cara's desk and held up her arms demandingly, Cara sighed and lifted her youngest daughter up into her arms and placed her on her lap.

"I did hear" Cara smirked, she'd heard all right from a frightened maid servant and a shaken soldier that Denna's little friend had 'almost' bitten, though Cara couldn't see any damage save for the wounds inflicted on the oaf's ego and then she'd had to track down Shayla to find out whether or not the rumour was true and low and behold, the young Mord'Sith had been holding the tiny gar like a baby with Danika looking on with a look of pure concentration on her face.

"So?" Lily prompted while tucking her head under Cara's chin, Cara smiled and nuzzled the top of her baby's head, she didn't often get the chance to simply hug her daughters anymore let alone spend time with them save for breakfast and training which was only two hours a day and she cherished the extra seconds she got with them, even if it was discuss Gars.

"So long as she doesn't try to eat anyone" Cara joked, she knew that the Gar was far too small to actually be considered a threat but like all things Gars grew and that would be when Cara had to worry about the little creature that Nicci assured her was one of the sweetest Gars she'd ever seen, Cara knew she hadn't seen the Gar yet but she was inclined to agree if Shayla smiled fondly when talking about the little _thing_.

"What about bad people, is she allowed to eat them?" Lily asked gently, Cara frowned deeply, bad people, had Lily been having those dreams again, Cara shook her head softly, the tonic Zedd had devised should be preventing Lily from dreaming at all, but why else would Lily be talking about 'bad people' again.

"What bad people, honey?" Cara pulled back slightly so she could look Lily in her striking blue eyes, they reminded her of sapphires.

"You didn't answer my question" Lily pointed out with a little sigh, Cara suddenly felt very apprehensive as she stared down at her youngest child.

"You know I don't like bad people Lily" Cara murmured, watching Lily closely for some kind of as to what had provoked this line of questioning from her baby.

"What about Richard?, do you like him?" Lily prompted, Cara shifted in her chair, she felt as though she was being interrogated and she didn't particularly like it especially when she didn't know why Lily was asking her these things.

"No, not anymore" Cara spoke honestly, and she meant every word, every ounce of sympathy and lingering fondness she'd felt for him had leaked out of her, as far as she was concerned Richard was a loose end that she was anxious to tie.

"Thats good" Before Cara could fully contemplate what Lily had said the young brunette was leaning up and kissing her cheek before hopping off her lap and hurrying out the room, Cara leaned back in her chair and frowned, these _abilities_ Lily had were eerie to say the least, she'd thought that maybe Lily whatever was causing these 'developments' had stopped, for a few days Lily hadn't been rushing into her bedroom at all hours to see if she was still there, as though she expected Cara to have magically disappeared during the night but she was no longer convinced.

xxxxXxxxx

Nicci bolted up right when she heard someone clear their throat, only to wince when the sun hit her full force, she rubbed her eyes trying to dispel the sharp stinging sensation.

"What?" Nicci growled hoarsely, she really did not appreciate being woken up, wait the last thing she remembered was glaring at the journey book, anxiously awaiting Egan's message so she could take care of the problem that had been plaguing them all, _Richard._

"Just wondering if you wanted to join me and Danika for a trip into the city" Nicci sighed when Kahlan's musical voice soothed her pounding headache, she pulled her hands away and squinted up at a smiling Kahlan.

"Do I amuse you confessor?" Nicci drawled, she could feel her eyelids growing heavy, so she stood up clumsily and straightened her robes.

"Sometimes" Kahlan admitted, Nicci scoffed under her breath but she was happy to see Kahlan smiling, even if it was at her expense, she'd eagerly pay it.

"Humph!" Nicci grabbed her journey book and closed it, she didn't especially want Kahlan seeing Richards name scrawled across the page.

"Have you been working on that all night?" Kahlan murmured.

"Well there is my bed, does it look like I slept in it?-" Nicci pointed across her chamber in the direction of her bed before walking away from her desk and over to her chest of drawers, she rummaged around until she found a clean pair of black pants and a white tunic with gold trim "-I'll tell you what Confessor, you go and have breakfast while I get ready, this could take sometime" Nicci summoned her Han and used it to fill the bathtub in her wash-room with hot water, there were a lot of perks to having magic running through her veins, she found.

"Umm that could be problematic" Kahlan called out while Nicci stalked into her wash-room, closed the door and began untying the sash that kept her robes together.

"How so?" Nicci frowned slightly and dropped her robes to the floor before stepping into the steaming water.

"Danika was wondering if we could..."

"Say that again-" Nicci requested impatiently while leaning back in the gloriously hot water, she sighed gently, all of a sudden she was very aware of the fact that Kahlan was five feet away from her very naked form, she scowled at herself, before realising that Kahlan still hadn't answered her "-Kahlan, are you breathing out there?" Nicci was only half joking, the silence was like a dead weight on her shoulders, had Kahlan found the journey book?, surely not she'd have said something, wouldn't she.

"Oh um Danika wanted to eat in the tavern, seeing as she is giving up her 'Shayla time'" Nicci had to strain to hear Kahlan, but at least she'd answered her.

"Sounds like a plan" Nicci replied, she smiled, Danika may be giving up her 'Shayla time' but Nicci planned on making 'family time' one of the young confessor's favourite things, as well as Kahlan's.

"We'll wait out in the stable" Kahlan called out.

"I won't be long" Nicci reached out for the wash cloth even as she heard the door to her chamber opening and shutting. After washing Nicci stepped out and grabbed a towel of a hook by the door and started drying off, afterwards she opened the door and stepped back out into the main chamber, suspiciously eyeing her desk where her journey book lay just as she'd left it, putting it to the back of her mind for the minute, she walked over to her chest of drawers and grabbed her clothes from where she'd left them on the top of the cherry-wood, after pulling the skin tight clothes on she walked over to her journey book, bare foot, she still had to tie her hair back and pull on her boots, but something was telling her that Kahlan had read it and while she had no real way of knowing she'd learned to trust her instincts over common sense years ago, instinct was what kept her alive for the first twenty years of her life when she was constantly going out on missions for the former prelate. Nicci stared at the book for long seconds before pursing her lips and walking back over to her bed and pulling her comb out from her bed side table, she pulled it through her waist length blonde hair and decided to leave it hang loose today, she always had her hair tied back and today she fancied a change, she knelt down and pulled her thigh-high black leather boots out and pulled them on over her black pants. A quick glance out her window told her that there would be no need for an over shirt, so she walked out her room and used her Han to lock the door, it was more reliable than using a key, safer as well. As Nicci stalked through the halls of the people's palace her mind drifted to Kahlan, if she had read Nicci's journey book, and Nicci was fairly confident that she had, why hadn't Kahlan reprimanded her for...invading her privacy, or meddling in Kahlan's business, something. Nicci bit her lower lip, she suddenly felt guilty for taking charge of this matter without as least consulting Kahlan first, not that she'd of cared whether Kahlan had said 'no', she'd of still demanded that Cara let her take charge, she just had to make sure that Kahlan got justice, no woman should ever have to go through _that,_ and Nicci wouldn't stand for Kahlan, sweet, kind, beautiful Kahlan being hurt like that, not when she had the power to inflict as much pain on Richard as he'd caused Kahlan, the bastard would pay for hurting what was _hers,_ and Kahlan was hers whether the confessor wanted to be or not. Nicci walked through the courtyard towards the stables that were located near the gates to the palace, she smiled unconsciously when Danika and Kahlan deep in conversation, they looked so much alike and even the tones of their voices were similar.

"Hey Nicci-" Nicci waved in response as Danika hurried over to her "-You've got to sort this 'dispute' between us-" the teen confessor declared, Nicci arched an eyebrow but otherwise remained quiet as they walked side-by-side back over to Kahlan "-Do you think that mom should merge the Midlands with D'Hara, its not like we're ever there anymore" Danika reasoned, Nicci turned to look at her daughter, she still couldn't believe that Kahlan felt the need to hide that fact from her, it hurt that Kahlan didn't trust her enough to confide in her.

"I think that there would be a lot of resistance to joining the two, you forget Dani, the Midlands and D'Hara have always had an uneasy friendship at best" Nicci murmured.

"But Mom has lived in D'Hara for years, and I was born in D'Hara, doesn't that make me D'Haran?" Danika pondered aloud while the stable hand rushed to saddle their horses.

"Well I suppose it does, but that doesn't change the fact that..."

"That answers it!" Danika announced and smiled to herself.

"Is she always this...aware in the morning?" Nicci asked Kahlan, her headache was coming back just watching her daughter, Kahlan grinned to herself and tucked a loose strand of her long, dark hair behind her ear, Nicci tilted her head realising that simple action made the confessor look absolutely adorable and...kissable.

"Wait if I'm D'Haran and I'll eventually be the mother confessor then my people can't complain if I want to merge the two kingdoms together" Danika concluded.

"Well yes they can, Sophia would have a say in how things are run and our people don't exactly have a good history with the Rahl family" Kahlan pointed out.

"But Cara and Sophia aren't like the rest-" Danika protested "-And neither was Panis...I think"

"They don't know that, and me and Cara have talked about possibly joining our two countries but it would have to be through marriage for our people to fully accept it" Kahlan explained

"Yes and you're in love with Shayla and Sophia is head over heels for Regin so that is out" Nicci added, while the groom led her brown stallion over to her, she took the reigns and stroked Benvilto's nose while the groom rushed back to saddle Kahlan's white mare next.

"But you can have more children" Danika smiled to herself while Kahlan flinched softly, before she could weigh her decision Nicci reached out with her free arm and wrapped it around Kahlan's shoulders and pulled her close, she was about to berate herself when she felt Kahlan's arm go around her waist, she smiled happily before she could stop herself.

"We'll talk about that at a later date" Kahlan murmured distantly, Nicci tightened her arm possessively around Kahlan.

"Okay but I would like to have a sibling one of these days" Danika smiled and decided to hurry over to the stall where her white mare waited patiently.

"What has brought this on?" Nicci asked gently.

"Well she was talking to Jacqueline earlier, apparently Zedd has come up with a concoction that-"

"I meant you Kahlan, when she spoke of having more children, you flinched" Nicci decided to play coy, she'd get Kahlan to trust in her if it took the rest of her life, though she did hope that they'd be in the love stage by then, maybe even married with Danika's much desired sibling.

"Just remembering the birthing pains" Nicci clenched her jaw at the lie, why wouldn't Kahlan lean on her, Nicci wanted Kahlan to rely on her or at least acknowledge that she was there.

"Kahlan don't lie to me, if you don't want to talk to me then fine, but please do not lie to me" Nicci let go of Kahlan as though the Confessor's touch was scalding her, and expertly mounted her horse just as the groom led Kahlan's white mare over to her, for long seconds, Kahlan stared up at her as though she were trying to see into Nicci's soul, the blonde shifted in her saddle as shivers of awareness crept up and down her spine, suddenly Kahlan smiled softly as though whatever she'd been looking for she'd found it, Kahlan turned to the groom and took the reigns with a soft nod of her head. Nicci mentally growled at herself, she should've helped Kahlan into her saddle, she was going to make of point of not forgetting to assist the confessor again.

"Ready?" Danika urged her horse over to them and smirked knowingly.

"Lets go" Kahlan led the way out of the stable with Danika and Nicci close behind.

"Nicci?" Danika asked.

"Yes Dani?"

"What is your last name?"

"Máistreás An Bháis. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious" Danika answered.

"Your curiosity is peaking today" Nicci smiled.

"And its still early" They both laughed before realising that Kahlan had galloped ahead of them and was quickly disappearing from sight.

"We'd better get a move on" Nicci murmured.

xxxxXxxxx

"Good morning my love-" Dahlia greeted, she scowled when Cara grumbled in response "-Fine, lets try again, Good morning Lady Rahl" Dahlia enunciated each word.

"I told you to stop calling me that" Cara finally drawled, when Dahlia walked around Cara's desk and straddled her wife's thighs demandingly.

"Now that you react to" Dahlia smirked, Cara smiled softly and leaned forward to capture Dahlia's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Forgive me love?" Cara murmured against Dahlia's lips, Dahlia shook her head softly and leaned forward again, Cara grinned and gripped Dahlia's leather clad hips possessively before brushing their lips together again tenderly.

"What about now?" Cara whispered.

"Try again" Dahlia smirked, Cara smiled and took Dahlia's lower lip between hers and sucked gently, while slowly trailing her hands up over Dahlia's flawless leathers to her full, generous breasts, she stopped just beneath them and gave one last suck to Dahlia's lip before pulling back.

"Now?" Dahlia made a sound of annoyance in the back of her throat.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that" Dahlia smiled, even as she felt her body begin to heat from Cara's teasing kisses.

"I would love to, if I had the time" Dahlia growled gently.

"What is it this now?" Dahlia sneered.

"Lily" Dahlia felt as though she'd just been doused with icy water and she tensed her muscles without really noticing she was doing it.

"What about Lily?" Dahlia asked urgently, if something had happened to her youngest she was going to tear whoever had done it to shreds, with her bare hands.

"I think her abilities are growing" Cara sighed softly, Dahlia relaxed only slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier she came to see me and sort of implied that she knew about what Nicci was planing on doing to Richard"

"How...could she of gotten hold of Nicci's journey book?" Dahlia asked quickly.

"This is Nicci we're talking about Dahlia"

"Fuck-" Dahlia cursed, she hated that her youngest was going through these changes and she didn't know what was happening to her let alone how to ease the transition "-What do we do Cara?" Dahlia whispered.

"What can we do?" Cara shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe we should talk to Nicci, she is a lot more powerful than Zedd is" Dahlia mumbled, while Cara dropped her hands back to Dahlia's hips and squeezed them comfortingly.

"If that is what you want to do but I'm not convinced that she'll know what to do" Cara admitted.

"Its better than just sitting around, what if something is wrong with her?"

"There is nothing wrong with our baby Dahlia, she is just..." Cara trailed off, what was Lily, she had knowledge of things that she shouldn't and she dreamed of things that had already happened, Cara growled in frustration, she didn't like matters that were out of her control, and the fact that this time it concerned her child was driving her insane with helplessness.

"She is just what?" Dahlia prompted gently, Cara looked up to find Dahlia's eyes shining brightly.

"I don't know, but I know that she'll be fine I promise you that"

"You can't control this Cara"

"Do you want to make a wager on that?" Cara smirked, Dahlia smiled sadly.

"When you get that look it makes me think that you can do anything" Dahlia admitted.

"You say that like its a bad thing" Cara teased.

"Sometimes it can be"

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm right"

"Cara!" Dahlia whined.

"What?"

"Do you have to be so arrogant?" Dahlia complained.

"Yes!-" Cara growled making Dahlia chuckle lightly, Cara grinned widely and pressed their foreheads together so she could look into Dahlia's brilliant blue eyes, so like Lily's "-Besides my arrogance is what first attracted you to me"

"Actually I think it was your ass..." Dahlia laughed at the look of mock hurt on Cara's beautiful face.

"Well now is the time to admit that when I first met you, I thought that you were very droll" Cara teased.

"And I thought you couldn't swing a sword to save your life"

"Proved you wrong two days later though didn't I?" Cara grinned cockily.

"Don't jest about that, that was the first time I messed up a protection detail"

"Yes and it was all because you were busy...actually what were you doing?"

"Imagining doing this" Dahlia leaned forward and captured Cara's lips in a sweet, tender kiss that stole her breath.

_xxxxXxxxx_

"_I think I'm going to vomit" Cara hissed, while pressing her pointed ear against the closed door to the Lady Rahl's study, she smirked when she heard Dahlia chuckle behind her. She'd managed to sneak away from Shayla when the young Mord'Sith had left to take to the training field under Triana's supervision today since the Lady Rahl was busy with her wife, Dahlia had caught up with her shortly after, thankfully, otherwise she would've had to resort to drastic measures to get from one end of the palace to the other, she scowled to herself once again, she truly detested her current form._

"_Come on we better get out of here-" Cara lifted her shorter arms when she felt Dahlia grip her ribs, she closed her eyes while Dahlia lifted her up and she instinctively latched onto the front of Dahlia's borrowed dress with her sharp claws "-Where to?" Dahlia asked._

"_We need to find out how is on the guest list to Sophia's birthday celebration" Cara concluded and opened her eyes to stare up at Dahlia, she felt a frown crease her brow when she realised that she was looking up at Dahlia's borrowed form instead of Dahlia's naturally striking beauty, she couldn't wait to get home again, then there would be no need for hiding, anything, ever again, she sighed happily at the mere thought of being able to finally claim what was hers openly._

"_Are you being serious?" Dahlia looked down and arched her eyebrow in question._

"_Do I look like I'm jesting?" Cara drawled._

"_I couldn't say I can't read you like...this" Dahlia admitted while walking down the hall._

"_Allow me to translate, I'm. Not. Jesting, now would you get a move on?" Cara waved her clawed hand irritably._

"_Of course mistress" Cara didn't have to be looking at Dahlia to know she was being sarcastic._

"_Watch your tone, sister" Cara growled threateningly._

"_Indeed sister Dahlia watch your tone" Denna suddenly appeared behind them, Cara hid her look of disappointment, she'd been silently enjoying having Dahlia to herself for what felt like the first time in ages._

"_Don't tell her what to do" Cara snapped before she could stop herself, she groaned to herself, when Denna's eyes narrowed calculatingly._

"_As mistress commands" Denna lowered her head in mock submissiveness though Dahlia didn't fail to see the smirk that crossed her face._

"_Dahlia move me so I can throttle her" Cara ordered._

"_Um I don't think that would be wise" Dahlia murmured._

"_I wasn't asking..." Cara fell silent when Berdine came around the corner just up ahead of them, the taller Mord'Sith tilted her head to the side in silent question as she approached them._

"_Shouldn't she be with Mistress Denna or sister Shayla?" Berdine murmured in a hoarse tone, __gesturing toward what she thought was an average Gar.__ Cara tilted her head up at the other Mord'Sith to find that she looked extremely pale and she had dark shadows under her eyes, clearly someone couldn't sleep last night._

"_Well she was just running around on her own" Dahlia answered quickly with a tight smile._

"_Look I don't have a problem with it but I do think you should be a little careful, several of the soldiers are a little...wary of her" Berdine smiled softly, before walking past them slowly._

"_She looked like a spirit" Dahlia commented quietly._

"_I agree" Cara murmured._

"_Thats what love will do to you" Cara felt the air leave her lungs swiftly when Dahlia's arms tightened on her, she gasped gently and dug her claws into Dahlia's arm in a silent demand that she loosen her hold._

"_Is that supposed to mean something?" Cara snapped icily when she could draw breath back into her lungs._

"_I think you know what it means, wouldn't you agree Dahlia?" Cara hissed low in her throat when she felt Dahlia stiffen against her._

"_I think you need to return to your duties before I put my foot where the sun don't shine"_

"_Try making that threat when you're not two feet tall Cara, then I'll take you seriously" Denna smirked before sauntering down the hall with all the arrogance a Mord'Sith should rightfully possess._

"_Why is it I'm either praising her or wanting to kill her?" Cara growled._

"_Its Denna, Cara, that __i__s what she does" Dahlia muttered, before continuing down the hall, Cara tilted her head backwards so she could look at her, Dahlia was gnawing on her lower lip gently._

"_Perhaps but...putting her in her place and keeping her there is what I do" Cara smirked when __Dahlia smiled widely._

"_And no one does it better" Dahlia praised._

"_Careful my ego is in danger of growing even larger" Cara warned._

"_You don't need any help there"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Come on Cara, you can be very egotistical at times and you know it"_

"_Do you know how badly I want to bite you right now?" Cara asked._

"_Don't even think about it Cara"_

"_Or what?"_

"_Or I'll drop you and I don't think your tiny little Gar body will survive the fall"_

"_Oh please its not that fragile, though I do detest this baby fur, it makes me look all...cuddly and what not-" Cara snorted in amusement when Dahlia freely chuckled to herself "-What!, it does!" Cara growled._

"_That was the idea" Dahlia reminded her, Cara nodded slightly._

"_Indeed" Cara admitted._

"_So back to the matter at hand, how do we get our hands on the guest list?"_

"_If it were my decision I would give a copy to the guards"_

"_Guard tower it is then"_

xxxxXxxxx

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Denna whispered gently into Jennsen's ear, after coming over to Denna's shared chambers last night, Denna had 'coaxed' the other woman into helping her finish off her favourite bottle of whiskey, Denna smirked widely, Jennsen had passed out after the first thee glasses and Denna had carried her into her bed chamber while she had decided it would be best if she slept on the padded bench next to the window sill, it prevented Jennsen from becoming uncomfortable because she thought Denna was being too forward.

"Oww" Jennsen whimpered and burrowed further into Denna's pillow.

"Sorry" Denna bit her tongue to keep from laughing, she knew it was her fault that her love was probably experiencing the worst headache she'd ever had, but it still amused her lightly.

"Mmm...not" Jennsen murmured, Denna did chuckle aloud this time and she settled on the side of her bed.

"No darling I'm not, but it seemed appropriate" Denna admitted.

"It feels...like my head...is going to fall off" Jennsen whined.

"Clearly not a drinker" Denna noted to herself.

"Hate you"

"Yes you've said before"

"Need silence"

"Thats too bad, but I kept the curtains closed so perhaps her Ladyship could look at me for a moment?-" Jennsen turned her head towards Denna but she failed to actually look up at the blonde "-Oh dear, looks like I'll have to go and get Zedd and what will he think if he finds his granddaughter...in my bed...hung over...devoid of any clothing" Denna grinned widely when Jennsen suddenly reared up and looked under the sheets only to drop them again when she found herself fully clothed.

"Please Jennsen when I get you naked again you will be fully conscious when I do so and...sober" Denna smirked and reached over to her bed side table for the glass of water she'd placed there not five minutes ago "-Little miss 'I can't have more than three glasses before I'm comatose for eleven hours straight'"

"Mmm its your fault" Jennsen accused.

"Oh thats right blame it all on me, you could've said 'no'" Denna defended herself while handing Jennsen the glass.

"I can't say no to you" Jennsen sighed before drinking the water.

"And I intend to take full advantage of that fact...very soon" Denna admitted with a leering grin, she was only being half serious, she was more than happy to let Jennsen make the first move.

"Thats my cue to leave" Jennsen drawled in a hoarse voice.

"No my dear, you're going to stay here and drink a lot of water and probably sleep a little more, then I'll think about letting you out"

"And you're going to stop me?"

"If I must"

"Forcibly?"

"Hmm if you force my hand then yes, and you may not like what I have planned"

"What is that?" Jennsen blinked up at Denna in time to see the tall blonde glancing from each of her bed posts and back to Jennsen.

"Have you ever been tied up Jennsen-" Denna asked, the red head blushed bright crimson in embarrassment "-It can be very...exhilarating in the right situation"

"Denna!, this is hardly the appropriate-" Jennsen trailed off and clutched her forehead with a pain filled groan, Denna sighed in defeat, obviously her plan was going to have to wait.

"Stay put I'll go get you some more water" Denna took the glass from Jennsen while the red head continued groaning to herself.

"I'm never, ever, drinking with you again" Jennsen declared.

"You say that now" Denna smirked while walking towards the door.

"Actually I'm never even looking at another drink again"

"And I said, 'you say that now'" Denna drawled sarcastically.

xxxxXxxxx

"Its true what they say" Shayla commented hazily after Regin delivered a swift and powerful upper cut that had the younger blonde falling to the dusty floor.

"What is that?" Regin asked holding her hand out to the other Mord'Sith, she smirked when Shayla slapped it away from her.

"You never know how much you love someone until they're gone" Regin rolled her eyes, though she knew what the younger girl meant, it felt like the sun fell from the sky when Sophia wasn't around.

"You're overreacting Danika has only gone into town" Regin reminded.

"Yet it feels like she an ocean away from here" Shayla muttered, Regin smirked before kicking out at the younger girl, Shayla ducked under the powerful swing of Regin's boot and wrapped her arm around Regin's throat when the older blonde was forced to show Shayla her back while regaining her footing, Regin scowled and grabbed Shayla's forearm.

"You're a sap" Regin accused, before bending over quickly sending Shayla over her shoulder and to the floor, Regin jerked backwards and smirked at the fallen form of her sister, Shayla growled at herself and quickly straightened.

"So are you" Shayla returned.

"Perhaps but at least Sophia isn't planning on having seven children" Regin winked at Shayla.

"How does everyone know about that?" Shayla exclaimed.

"Thats enough with the hand-to-hand!-" Triana announced, Regin and Shayla both lowered their heads towards each other, silently acknowledging the fact that there wasn't a victor, this time "-Okay Anya, Katrina your turn!" Shayla and Regin stalked back over to the newly commissioned wooden railing that boarded off a large circular area which they trained in, Regin gripped the railing before hauling herself over the side.

"You know if you two stopped yapping one of you would've won" Sophia pointed out.

"You don't say" Regin smirked at her while Anya and Katrina moved into the training ring.

"Actually that was my strategy, keep her talking so that I don't lose, and what do you know it worked" Shayla said cockily, Sophia leaned forward and wrapped her arm around Regin's waist before smirking knowingly at Shayla.

"That was a pathetic strategy Shay" Sophia accessed while Regin wrapped her arms around her neck and resting her head on top of Sophia's.

"Whatever saves me humiliation" Shayla replied.

"If you want to save yourself from embarrassment then stop agreeing to fight me-" Regin answered earning her a laugh from Sophia and a glare from Shayla "-Though in all fairness you are improving"

"I agree, but you will never get the best of Regin" Sophia commented and snuggled into Regin while the older blonde's dove grey eyes widened in surprise at the compliment.

"I suppose I'll just have to settle for kicking your pampered ass won't I?-" Shayla chuckled when Sophia unsheathed Regin's Agiel and threw it at her "Oh very mature Soph!" Shayla growled after dodging the leather bound weapon.

"I'm not pampered!" Sophia growled.

"Oh really?" Shayla teased.

"Really" Sophia narrowed her eyes on the other blonde.

"So if I were to say, you have to give Regin up for a day or two you wouldn't complain"

"Of course I'd bloody complain!"

"Ah see pampered!"

"Can I have my Agiel back?" Regin interrupted tentatively.

"-No!"

"-Yes!...Don't tell her what she can and can't have" Sophia growled.

"Oh I forgot that is your job" Shayla returned.

"What I do with Regin is none of your business"

"Is it right that I find you really attractive right now?" Regin butted in again.

"Regin!" Sophia whined.

"What its true" Regin defended herself.

"This just proves my point, even Regin caters to your every whim" Shayla reinforced her point.

"Thats our job you dolt!" Regin snarled at Shayla.

"Not yet its not, out job is to do what Lady Rahl tells us to!" Shayla replied with a smirk.

"Lady Rahl told us to do what Sophia tells us to, you pumpkin head!" Regin reminded.

"When!" Shayla asked with a baffled look.

"When you were busy mooning over Dani" Sophia pointed out.

"Don't bring Dani into this..." Shayla started.

"Hey!-" Regin finally exclaimed, when both of the younger girls were quiet Regin took a deep breath before continuing "-Why are we even arguing?" She asked in a much calmer voice.

"You're right, we should act our age" Shayla conceded.

"Speak for yourself" Sophia hissed, Regin rolled her eyes before slapping Sophia's leather covered ass.

"Behave" Regin scolded when Sophia glared up at her.

"Or what?" Sophia drawled huskily, Regin swallowed deeply before letting go of Sophia, the younger blonde scowled before leaning up and brushing her lips across Regin's seemingly softer ones.

"Do you think they're done now?" Regin could hear Jacqueline asking from what felt like miles away.

"I honestly don't know" Triana returned gently while Regin returned Sophia's kiss hungrily "You could ask" Triana laughed softly.

xxxxXxxxx

"-Raina..."

"-I said no Berdine..."

"-But what if we all took the tonic"

"-Berdine, its not natural, when the time has come that is it, you're gone"

"-But it doesn't have to be!" Berdine exclaimed, while Raina continued polishing her leathers as it was the only thing Berdine would let her do on her own, she was sat crossed legged on their bed while Berdine sat on her desk in the corner of the room, there were several shelves of books behind the desk, which Berdine had put up when she'd grown tired of going down to the library to do research for Cara.

"You're not thinking straight" Raina declared.

"No I'm thinking perfectly fine, what I don't understand is why we even arguing about this" Berdine admitted.

"Because I love how you haven't even given a lick of consideration towards our unborn child or had you forgotten about her?" Raina said gently before placing her neck guard back on their mattress, she didn't really know why she was doing this, after all it would be a long time until she could wear her full leathers again.

"Forgotten about her, how could I possible do that when she is the reason we are in this mess!" Raina's head snapped to the side, she could feel a snarl curving her lips, she couldn't believe that Berdine had said that, Berdine had always been so gentle and caring and yet Raina couldn't deny the fact that she could see it clear as day, Berdine wanted her to get rid of their baby.

"A mess, is that what this is to you, because if it is, just leave Berdine" Berdine looked at Raina disbelievingly, to be fair Berdine looked like she'd just been rebroken, she was deathly pale, her eyes were red rimmed, there were shadows under her eyes, but the thing that made Raina's chest tighten was that Berdine's lively blue eyes were like polished stones, cold and distant.

"Thats not what I meant Raina" Berdine sighed roughly, Raina uncrossed her legs and slipped off their bed, she swallowed slightly but she forced herself to push past the rising nausea and walked over to Berdine, the taller woman's shoulders were slouched and her head was lowered as though she'd given up.

"I know, but I'm not going to kill this child just to save myself" Raina reached out and cupped Berdine's jaw in both her hands, gently raising Berdine's head to look in her eyes.

"We don't know that it will hurt her" Berdine whispered gently, Raina smiled sadly and leaned forward to brush her lips across Berdine's.

"But we don't know that it won't either, and I'm not risking it" Raina stated while Berdine wrapped her arms around Raina's waist, clinging to her tightly.

"What to you want me to do?" Berdine whispered brokenly.

"I need you to do what you always have done, stand beside me, love me and for the Creator's sake stop arguing with me" Raina grinned when Berdine choked out a laugh.

"Fine but promise me something" Berdine asked gently.

"Anything"

"Just think about it" Raina growled under her breath, but she realised that Berdine was just scared, and she hated knowing that she was causing it.

"I can do better than that-" Berdine frowned slightly "-Prove to me that it won't hurt our baby and I'll take it-" Raina sighed in bliss when the liveliness returned to Berdine's eyes with a flash "-But only if everyone else takes it with me, I'm not living for eternity without any of you-" Berdine grinned widely "-But you have to prove that its not going to hurt Berdine junior first" Raina reminded.

"As much as I love my name, I think Raina junior would be better" Berdine smiled.

"You're arguing with me" Raina pointed out while rising her eyebrow.

"No I'm not, I was just-" Raina crushed her lips to Berdine's, effectively silencing the other woman.

"Yes you were, now I'm going back to bed because all of a sudden I'm really tired-" Raina had barely finished speaking when Berdine stood up and lifted Raina up into her arms bridal style, Raina smiled gently at the feel of Berdine's arms around her, while Berdine gracefully walked back over to their bed as though Raina didn't weigh a thing "I can walk you know" Raina pointed out.

"Obviously, I just like doing this" Berdine looked down at her and grinned, before setting Raina down on their bed gently, like Raina were made of glass. When Berdine started to let go off her Raina wrapped her arms around Berdine's neck tightly.

"You're not going anywhere" Raina yawned suddenly, Berdine nodded gently and settled beside Raina on their bed.

"No one could tear me away from you-" Berdine whispered gently, while Raina turned and snuggled into her side "Except maybe Cara, flaming stubborn woman puts a mull to shame" Raina chuckled weakly and laid her head on Berdine's chest, sighing when Berdine's strong heartbeat filled her ears.

"I love you Berdine"

"I love you too Raina"

xxxxXxxxx

"So you needed me to come with you-" Nicci started while walking at Kahlan's side with Danika just ahead of them in the bustling crowd, though it was easy for Nicci to keep an eye on her simply because f Danika's striking confessor's dress, otherwise Nicci was confident that that she'd of lost sight of Danika long minutes ago "-To pick up _plant pots!"_ Nicci exclaimed incredulously, had Kahlan simply wanted to spend time with her, Nicci shook her head, surely not.

"Well I wasn't sure how many I'm going to need" Kahlan blushed and walked ahead of Nicci towards their designated shop.

"Why do you need plant pots anyway!" Nicci growled while hurrying to keep up with Kahlan.

"Well that is where you plant...plants" Nicci smirked softly at the soft frown that crossed Kahlan's face.

"I know where you pla...oh never mind!, let us hurry before Danika disappears" Nicci spoke while elbowing people out the way with Kahlan apologising for _her_ actions as she followed.

"Do you have to do that" Kahlan scolded gently when she caught up with her.

"I don't like people crowding me" Nicci defended herself, while wincing mentally when Kahlan's eyes widened in surprise.

"So um, when we were in the hall yesterday-"

"I ah,-" Nicci mentally kicked herself, she didn't want to admit that she liked Kahlan crowding her, she would sell her soul to the Keeper for Kahlan to simply be near her "-Well what I'm trying to say is...I like you" Nicci closed her eyes at the half truth, she wanted to tell Kahlan how she felt, but she didn't know how the confessor would take it.

"Well I'm glad to have you as a friend" Kahlan smiled and reached out to take Nicci's hand in her own, Nicci latched onto Kahlan's hand tightly, even as she felt like her heart was cracking under Kahlan's innocent assumption.

"Likewise-" Nicci muttered resentfully "-Now then where has Dani got to?" Nicci glanced around her, she could see the various stalls that made up the market place, the tiny houses made out of either wood or stone, around her was a throng of people hurrying around but she couldn't see Danika.

"I think she mentioned earlier that she was going to see an old friend that she hasn't seen for a while" Nicci turned to find Kahlan smiling mysteriously, for long seconds Nicci stood there with her lips parted slightly, she was stunned by how beautiful Kahlan was.

"Funny she never mentioned that" Nicci gritted her teeth, she didn't know if she should be grateful that she got time alone with Kahlan or if she should be worried that their daughter had disappeared into thin air.

"Don't worry Dani can handle herself but we need to get a move on" Kahlan pulled Nicci along the street.

"You're not worried?" Nicci exclaimed sharply drawing the attention of several people around them, she turned to glare at them while Kahlan chuckled to herself.

"You know you are very anti-social" Kahlan accessed, Nicci gasped in mock indignation.

"No, I spend years and years inside the palace of prophets surrounded by the same people day in and day out and yet I'm perfect at socialising with nosy little basta-" Nicci was interrupted by Kahlan leaning up and capturing her lips with hers, Nicci gasped gently at the velvety texture of Kahlan's lips against hers, but then just as sudden as the kiss had been, Kahlan was jerking back from her, blushing pronouncedly.

"Sorry!-" Kahlan apologised quickly "-But um, you were being really loud-" Nicci stood there remaining completely silent, she lifted her hand to her lips lamely "-And obnoxious" Kahlan added quickly.

"What is this insult the prelate day?" Nicci swallowed deeply, she couldn't let Kahlan see how much she'd enjoyed feeling Kahlan's lips on hers, or how much she wanted to kiss her again like she dreamed of doing ever since arriving at the people's palace.

"No but now that you mention it, you do have to work how you act in public" Kahlan smiled innocently up at the slightly taller woman.

"Unlike you, I don't have to be a perfect public speaker" Nicci snapped, while letting hers eyes trail down to Kahlan's rose bud coloured lips, Nicci subconsciously licked her own, revelling in the lingering taste of Kahlan.

"You know I was never taught what a prelate's duties were while I was being trained"

"Is that a hint Confessor?"

"If you want it to be"

"Well then allow me to educate you"

xXx

Danika grinned when she saw her mom kiss Nicci, though she felt a pang in her chest when she saw her mom pull back almost as quickly as she leaned in.

"Come on mom!" Danika growled under her breath before walking around the back of the house she'd been hiding behind, she'd been trying to get them to fall into each other's arms all morning, though it hadn't been working until now. She didn't understand her mom's reluctance, she liked Nicci, Danika could read it in her expression whenever she looked at her and Nicci felt the same, Danika could clearly see that from the way the sorceress was staring longingly at her mom while her mom tried to distract the sorceress from the fact that she'd just kissed her.

"Hey honey-" Danika looked up to find Shayla standing across the street with Sophia and Regin flanking her, Danika smiled and hurried across the less crowded street "-How did it go?"

"Two steps forward, one step back" Danika replied before enveloping Shayla in a tight embrace.

"Its something" Shayla tried to compensate.

"You know if you want to play match maker why not lock them in a room for a couple days?" Sophia suggested.

"Thanks for the advice Soph" Danika smiled at her closest friend.

"Uh huh" Sophia muttered.

"So what do you want to do?" Shayla asked while the four of them walked down the crowded street.

"Don't you think we should get back to the palace?" Danika suggested, while wrapping her arm around Shayla's waist as the walked.

"Ahem, my parents are a little, 'preoccupied' so it'll be hours before someone notices I'm gone" Sophia interrupted from behind them, Danika gave the future Lady Rahl a pointed look over her shoulder not that Sophia's eyes were focused on her, the other girl was glancing up at Regin with a tiny smile on her face while Regin clasped their hands together.

"We could always abuse our statuses" Shayla purred with a mischievous glint in her vivid green eyes.

"Sounds like fun sister" Regin drawled in agreement.

"If Regin thinks its fun then I'm all for it" Sophia looked at Danika expectantly.

"I think my mom would go insane if I did-"

"Dani, Kahlan is too busy saddling Nicci with plant pots to notice what we get up to" Sophia interrupted.

"Lay off Soph, if Dani doesn't want to do it then neither am I" Shayla growled.

"Now who is pampered?" Sophia returned with a smirk.

"What do you..."

"Don't start this again" Regin scolded them both, Shayla nodded slightly while Sophia squeezed Regin's gloved palm.

"Did I miss something?" Danika asked.

"Just a minor dispute between friends" Regin answered with a reassuring smile.

"I hope no one was injured"

"Of course not" Shayla smiled.

"Yeah my aim was off, way off" Sophia slipped in.

"Lets just drop it, shall we?" Regin said quickly when she saw Danika's eyes darken slightly.

"I second that motion" Danika growled, they walked in silence until they came to the edge of the city, were they all turned to face each other.

"How about we go swimming?" Sophia suddenly perked up.

"Yes we haven't gone swimming in so long" Danika agreed, while Regin and Shayla just shared a helpless smile.

"Oh what about my horse?" Danika suddenly remembered.

"You left her in the city stable right?" Sophia asked.

"Then we'll just send a groom down later to collect her" Shayla decided.

"Shay!"

"What! that is their job"

"I know but-"

"No buts, its what Lady Rahl pays them for"" Shayla interrupted.

"And their pay is considerable I assure you" Sophia smiled gently at Danika.

"Fine lets just get going"

xxxxXxxxx

When Jennsen woke up the first thing she noticed was how dry her mouth was, which was unusual considering the amount of water Denna had urged her to drink while she drifted in and out of sleep, but at least her headache had disappeared, turning over in bed she wasn't entirely surprised to find herself alone but she found that she was some what disappointed that Denna wasn't with her. She shook her head softly, if someone had told her a month ago that she would be at the people's palace, with her daughter actually knowing who she was and that she was ready to _be _with Denna, then she would've suggested that they go see the nearest physician because they'd gone mad, but now that she was here with Denna and Shayla she found herself regretting running away from Denna when she should've stayed, then maybe she wouldn't have spent empty years dabbling in meaningless relationships longing for the Mord'Sith who'd burrowed into her heart and firmly refused to budge the moment she'd first looked into her icy blue eyes. After taking a deep breath, Jennsen threw the sheets off her, she sat up and shifted so she could swing her legs over the side of Denna's bed, she became dimly aware that her shoes were missing when her bare feet met the soft fur that covered Denna's bedroom floor.

"Well look who is finally awake" Jennsen looked up to find Denna lounging in to the doorway, dressed in her usual leathers with her back in a tightly coiled braid, she looked stunning.

"What time is it?" Jennsen winced at how hoarse her voice was.

"Just after mid-day, and Zedd was looking for you earlier"

"What did he want?"

"Didn't say though from the glare I was getting I assume it has something to do with your mother" Jennsen froze suddenly, and looked up at Denna who was looking back at her with a sombre expression.

"It was seventeen years ago-"

"-Today?-" Denna interrupted gently, Jennsen nodded softly, one part of her was slightly annoyed that Denna couldn't even remember the day that she'd killed Jennsen's mother while the other part was thoroughly disgusted that she herself had forgotten, last night it hadn't even occurred to her, when she'd sat there drinking with Denna "-You better...go be with him" Denna decided, Jennsen frowned softly, she didn't want to be away from Denna, she felt safe, secure and loved in Denna's imposing presence even when she knew she should at least be wary of the tall woman.

"He'll be at the tavern by now-" Jennsen stated softly, Denna turned to look at her with an impassive expression even though Jennsen could see a whirlpool of emotion shining at her through Denna's eyes "-And I'd uh, rather stay with you anyway" Jennsen admitted with a sad smile.

"Careful you're in danger of sounding convincing" Denna warned with a soft smile.

"Would you rather I show you instead?" Jennsen didn't know where this boost in confidence was coming from but nonetheless she found the look of surprise on Denna's face satisfying.

"Why is it always on this day you want to fuck?-" Jennsen flinched at the harshness in Denna's tone, until her words settled in "-It was sixteen years ago today that you conceived Shayla-" Denna murmured "-I didn't even remember until Zedd came to find me earlier, does that make me a bad person?"

"You're not the only one who forgot Denna"

"You didn't answer me, does killing your mother make me a bad person?"

"I loved my mother...but what she was doing...it was wrong, and its taken me all these years to see it. You were doing what was necessary to keep Cara safe and no one can fault you for that, not even me"

"Am I selfish for wanting your forgiveness then?"

"I don't dream often, but when I do I always see her staring back at me with betrayal in her eyes, because I fell in love with you even when I knew I shouldn't...you don't need my forgiveness, so stop asking for it"

"Jennsen..." Denna was silenced by a loud knock on the door to the outer chamber, she clenched her eyes shut before stalking out, Jennsen swallowed tightly before standing up and running her hands through her long auburn hair, she scowled before reaching for the length of cord she kept around her wrist and tying the unruly mass back into a knot at the nape of her neck, before walking out Denna's bedroom.

"...Are you going to tell her?" Jennsen frowned when she heard Garren's voice and decided to linger just inside the doorway, so she was out of sight.

"No, she doesn't need to hear this" Denna's voice rang out.

"He is her brother"

"The hell he is, he lost that title a long time ago"

"You know if Triana tried to make that decision for me I'd kill her myself...then I'd bring her back so I could make her go weeks without sex"

"Well then I'm fortunate that Jennsen is not like you"

"Denna come on, you should let her at least say goodbye"

"So he can manipulate her into feeling guilty, no fucking way"

"You know what this hasn't got a thing to do with me, I'm just relaying Cara's orders..."

"You're right Garren, it is none of you're business" Jennsen peaked out around the corner to see Garren stalking towards the door.

"You know there is a fine line between protectiveness and smothering and if you don't tell her, you are crossing that line Denna" Garren shot over her shoulder while placing her hand on the door knob.

"You're dismissed sister Garren" Jennsen flinched at he coldness in Denna's tone, she'd never heard Denna sound like that, except when her mother was killed.

"Yes mistress" Garren jerked the door open and pulled it closed behind her.

"Shit" Denna sighed roughly, Jennsen retreated back into Denna's bedroom and sat down on the bed again, trying to ingest what she'd just heard, just as Denna stalked back into the room.

"How much of that did you hear?" Denna suddenly asked.

"Enough"

"I don't want him getting inside your head"

"Oh please Denna I know what he is like, I just want to say goodbye"

"Fine, Cara has ordered that all our temples be put on alert, personally I don't see the need, with Nicci on his tail he has got a few days left at best, when she finds him I'll let you know" Denna spun on her heel and made to walk out the room.

"Denna!" Jennsen called out.

"What?"

"Stay with me?-" Denna stiffened slightly, before turning back to look at Jennsen with an uncertain look plastered to her face "-Please?", Denna slowly walked over to Jennsen and sat on the side of her bed beside Jennsen.

"Why is it that I'm always the one sent to deal with people close to you?" Denna spoke gently.

"I don't know, but I don't blame you, Richard needs to pay for what hes done to Kahlan" Jennsen whispered gently.

"I know that, I just don't like the fact that to get justice for one person I've got hurt you, again, when I promised I wouldn't"

"Well technically its Nicci whose going to...well-" Jennsen trailed off when Denna nodded.

"I'll still have a hand in it though"

"Denna forget about it"

"What if I can't"

"Then I'll just have to think of something to distract you" Denna frowned slightly while Jennsen leaned in slowly and brushed their lips together gently, Denna recovered from her shock quickly before cupping the back of Jennsen's head and moving her lips against Jennsen's slowly at first, gaining confidence when Jennsen turned and wrapped her arms around her neck, Jennsen parted her lips and whimpered gently as Denna licked her lips then slid past them just to tease the tip of her own, she exhaled sharply and let her tongue reach out to hesitantly slide against Denna's as she began to tremble with the pleasure she was feeling just from Denna's kiss. Denna growled against her lips before she moved more forcefully against hers, Jennsen moaned at the feel of Denna's lips, so determined, heated and dominate, and her tongue was leading her through a sultry dance that had her clinging to Denna desperately trying to sate the hunger surging inside her. It felt like liquid fire was racing through her veins and pumping into her pussy, her clit was throbbing with such aching need that she was almost straining against Denna. Denna groaned lightly before urging Jennsen to lay back on the sheets, Jennsen do so with little prompting, smiling happily when Denna managed to continue kissing her as she followed, Jennsen arched her back, moaning when her swollen breasts pressed against Denna's. Jennsen fought to breathe even as she returned Denna's hungry kiss, after a few seconds she found that she wanted Denna's kiss more than she needed air.

"Easy-" Denna groaned, tearing her lips away from Jennsen's, Jennsen breathed heavily as she stared up at Denna, noting that the other woman's body was tensed, her icy blue eyes were burning with lust "-Tell me to stop now because if I won't be able to later"

"Don't ever stop Denna" Jennsen whispered gently, Denna's eyes narrowed dangerously before she leaned back down and meshed their lips together tightly once more, Jennsen dug her nails into Denna's leather clad shoulders, earning her a growl erupt from Denna's throat, Jennsen gasped when Denna took her lower lip between her teeth and bit down gently, before suckling on it forcefully, Jennsen trailed her hands around to slip them between their bodies so she could unbuckle the straps of Denna's corset, after a few fumbling attempts she finally managed to pull the dark red leather from around her waist, she tossed it over the side of the bed before reaching up around to work at the laces that kept Denna's neck guard together at the base of her neck while Denna plunged her tongue inside her mouth. Jennsen moaned loudly, loosing her grip on the black laces when Denna's tongue stroked hers encouragingly, Jennsen closed her lips on Denna's tongue and suckled gently, feeling her eyes close in bliss at the hot groan Denna released, Jennsen blindly unlaced Denna's neck guard until the heavy piece of leather fell apart, Jennsen turned her head slightly, giggling when Denna rained tiny kisses down on her cheek and neck, she pulled the neck guard out from between them and cast it over to join Denna's corset on the floor. Jennsen turned her head back and moaned when Denna swiftly covered her lips again, their lips and tongues meshed together as Jennsen felt Denna shift her weight onto one of her hands and slipped her free hand between them, her hands caressed her Jennsen's hips, stroking the silk material of Jennsen's dress against her heated skin, making Jennsen long for Denna's bare touch without the barriers of silk and leather, Jennsen clutched at Denna's shoulders desperately.

"Take my shirt off Jennsen" Denna purred against her lips, Jennsen panted lightly before sliding her hands down the smooth leather of Denna's shirt, until her fingers brushed the hard leather of her belt, she jerked Denna's shirt out of her pants, before shakily pulling at the tiny button's that kept Denna's shirt together. Jennsen pulled back from Denna's hungry kiss to watch as the blood red leather fell apart revealing the taut, pale skin of Denna's abdomen, until finally, Denna's full, rounded breasts were bare to her eyes. Jennsen bit her lower lip gently, Denna's hard nipples were making her mouth water with the need to taste them, Denna chuckled breezily, before easing back onto her knees, and pulling her gloves off and shrugging out of her tight leather shirt.

"Don't touch me until I tell you to-" Denna's words were swathed in steel, making Jennsen flatten her palms against the soft texture of the sheets beneath her "-Good girl" Denna smiled softly, before reaching out to unlace the corset of Jennsen's dress far more efficiently than the redhead had earlier. Jennsen arched her back, letting Denna pull the white material free before she discarded it carelessly, Jennsen watched Denna closely, as the blonde quickly untied the bows that kept the straps of her dress free, Denna inhaled deeply before pulling the front of her dress down her body, it caught at her breasts and Jennsen was sure she saw Denna swallow tightly before pulling it over her straining nipples, the sensation of the silken material brushing against the tight points had Jennsen moaning, a sound she tried to smother but couldn't, earning her an annoyed snarl from Denna.

"Never try to hide anything from me Jennsen especially not when I'm finally doing something right to you" Denna's words made her heart ache, she knew Denna felt like she'd betrayed her, but regardless of what she said she knew Denna was going to have to forgive herself before they could move past this obstacle. Before she could say anything, Denna shifted down her body so she could cup the swollen mounds of her breasts, making Jennsen feel like the world was spinning as weakness assailed her. Jennsen moaned loudly, loving the feel of Denna's hot, only slightly calloused fingers raking over her distended nipples sending a surge of heat burning through her body straight to her sensitive clit. Jennsen felt like time had deliberately slowed down as she watched Denna cover one of her nipples with her mouth, Jennsen cried out in turbulent pleasure assaulting her from Denna's hot mouth suckling as her tender flesh. Denna drew on her nipple, sending wave after wave of tingling sensations from her nipples down to her dripping flesh. Jennsen keened with pleasure and had to forcibly refrain from cupping the back of Denna's head and hold her to her. Denna stroked Jennsen's hip, before moving to her thigh, trailing her finger tips across her silk covered thigh, before reaching down and pulling Jennsen's dress up until it was bunched at her waist. Jennsen could feel Denna smile against her flesh, before the moist heat of Denna's mouth was gone and the blonde covered her neglected nipple, swirling her tongue around the tender peak while Denna's fingers moved between her spread thighs to graze Jennsen's slick folds, Denna growled against Jennsen's nipple while the red head moaned continuously beneath her. Jennsen bucked her hips up into Denna's touch, Denna sucked deeply on her nipple making her feel like she couldn't breathe with all the hot, searing pleasure building up inside her. Jennsen felt her eyes roll back in her head when Denna's skilled fingers curled and parted her dripping flesh and notched at the entrance to her pussy. Whimpering cries fell from her lips, as she bent her legs offering Denna greater access to her hot pussy. Denna tilted two of her fingers and slowly pushed inside her, Jennsen hissed when she felt a slight pain pierce her cloud of pleasure, suddenly she felt Denna freeze above her.

"How long has it been Jennsen?" Denna growl against her damp flesh, Jennsen panted softly feeling the slow slide of her juices meeting Denna's fingers as her inner muscles tightened in protest of the intrusion into her body.

"Denna, just..."

"How long?" Denna asked again.

"There hasn't been anyone else" Jennsen admitted softly, Denna lifted her head up to look into Jennsen's eyes, Jennsen smiled weakly at Denna's shocked expression, before she leaned up and brushed their lips together so gently that it brought tears to Jennsen's eyes.

"I love you" Denna purred gently.

"I love you too" Jennsen whispered, as she felt Denna's thumb begin to make slow circles on her wet clit, making Jennsen gasp as pleasure tore at her replacing the sharp pain that had assaulted her. Denna slowly dipped her fingers into Jennsen's tight pussy, making the red head gasp at the mixture of pleasure and pain flowing through her.

"Now you can touch me" Denna whispered gently, Jennsen could have cried with happiness as she wrapped her arms around Denna's neck and her legs around her waist, driving Denna's long, fingers inside her. Jennsen cried out gently as Denna pulled her fingers back until they almost left the wet clasp of Jennsen's body, before slowly pushing back inside her, dragging across Jennsen's tender muscles until her finger tips pressed against that illusive spot inside her that made Jennsen clench her thighs tightly with the searing pleasure building in her.

"Thats it Jennsen ride my fingers honey" Denna growled, Jennsen tightened her inner muscles around Denna's fingers, wincing at the pleasure-pain pulsing through her with every thrust of Denna's fingers and with the soft moans falling from Denna's lips, Jennsen looked up at Denna with hazy eyes, her brow was creased with concentration, her strong jaw was clenched tightly, her light blue eyes were burning with lust, and her cheeks were flushed lightly. Jennsen bucked up into Denna's swift plunges, moaning at the friction every plunge was creating, her unsteady breathing was filling the room a long with the sounds of her pussy greedily sucking Denna's bare fingers inside of her.

"Denna..." Jennsen whimpered beneath Denna, with each thrust, Denna was pushing her closer and closer to the edge and she wasn't sure if she could take it, it felt like she was going to combust with the scalding pleasure building inside of her.

"What do you want honey?" Denna growled gently, Jennsen could feel perspiration covering her body slowly as her orgasm came closer and closer until it felt as though even the slightest breeze would send her over the edge.

"I'm going to-"

"Mmm, give it to me-" Jennsen cried out softly, feeling Denna move harder and faster inside of her "-Now" Denna snarled. Jennsen screamed, feeling her inner muscles spasm around Denna's rapidly plunging fingers, she was distantly aware of Denna groaning above her, as her body suckled on Denna's fingers, Jennsen panted breathlessly, as wave after wave of aftershocks pounded through her making her tremble with ecstasy. Denna slowed her thrusting when Jennsen's legs fell from around her hips limply. Jennsen whimpered from the almost painful jolt she felt when Denna pulled her fingers free of Jennsen's tender pussy, Jennsen watched beneath lowered eyelids as Denna brought her glistening fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean, making a fresh wave of arousal resound through her. Denna came over her, resting her weight on her elbows on either side of Jennsen's head while the red head tried to gain control over her breathing once more.

"Why didn't you take any other lovers Jennsen?" The uncertainty in Denna's voice was endearing, Jennsen looked up at Denna, seeing pent up lust burning back at her but there was also an element of possessiveness.

"Because they weren't you" Jennsen spoke honestly.

xxxxXxxxx

"So have you two had..." Sophia looked over to find Danika blushing brightly and staring at the surface of the hot spring they were lazing in.

"No and not from lack of trying either-" Sophia pouted gently, she knew why Regin didn't want to just yet but she was still waking up in the middle of the night feeling unbelievably frustrated and flustered and the knowledge that Regin was only one room away from her only made worse "-What about you two?"

"The last time we...tried, I nearly lost control"

"Ugh I can't imagine being in your position, I mean at least when we finally make love then I know we're not going to hurt each other...too much" Sophia shivered thinking about Regin dominating her.

"Crap I never even thought about that" Danika sighed roughly and shifted disrupting the calm water surface.

"Don't worry about, Shayla wouldn't hurt you-" Sophia murmured gently, leaning her head back to press against the natural limestone rim and closing her eyes in bliss, she could feel the warmth of the water relaxing her tense muscles from training earlier, Minacould take a beating but she could also dish one out with just as much fervour "-Speaking of Shayla and Regin where are they?"

"Um I think they might of drowned each other" Danika chuckled softly, Sophia smirked remembering when Shayla had decided that the water would be a great place to ambush Regin, unfortunately for her, Regin had known she was coming and they'd ended up wrestling around until Danika had grown tried and sent them over to the other end of the hot water spring.

"Oh well" Sophia sighed contently, she was too relaxed to care at present, or at least she was until she felt a hand encircle her ankle gently, her eyes flew open and she sat up to find Danika glaring at the water, completely oblivious to what was going on. Sophia settled back against the edge as she felt Regin trail her hand up her leg slowly.

"You know I've been meaning to ask, what town does Regin come from?" Sophia blinked dumbly trying to recall where Regin had said she'd come from but all she could concentrate on was the skilful hand drawing circles on her inner thigh.

"Bohan" Sophia bit out between clenched teeth.

"Nice town" Danika commented, Sophia could feel her breathing becoming heavier as Regin dragged her finger tips increasingly closer to her leather covered mound.

"Yesss" Sophia hissed when she felt Regin press against her heating sex with teasing amount of pressure, she tensed her thighs and had to force herself not to arch her back at the sensation of Regin rubbing her sensitised clit.

"I mean I've never visited but I've seen portraits and what not" Sophia discreetly reached beneath the water and gripped Regin's wrist, she nearly whimpered at the loss of Regin's ministrations but there was no way she could do this with Danika sitting next to her. Sophia sighed regretfully when she felt Regin begin to move away from her, she didn't even disturb the water as she moved, for all anyone else knew that hadn't even happened.

"...Sophia?-" Sophia turned to look at Danika when she spoke "-Are you feeling okay, you look a little flushed" Sophia chuckled to herself before she could stop herself, earning a look from Danika that clearly read 'has she gone insane?'.

"I'm perfectly fine Dani" Sophia smiled, Danika shrugged softly and they lapsed into silence until Shayla suddenly appeared three feet in front of them with water droplets travelling down her face and her white blonde hair had become a shade lighter as a result from the water.

"Have you seen Regin?" Sophia grinned happily while Danika shook her head in answer, Shayla tilted her head before swimming back over to them, she settled next to Danika while the confessor rested her head on Shayla's wet shoulder.

"How did you manage to lose her?" Danika murmured while Shayla wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"She is a ridiculously fast swimmer" Shayla answered.

"You two forget that the temple of Bohan is on the coast, their mistresses make sure that all their trainees are well versed in swimming and under water combat" Sophia commented, shifting slightly next the entwined mates.

"I had heard, did you know that a Mord'Sith from Bohan can hold her breath for more than five minutes?" Shayla spoke with admiration clear in her tone.

"I can believe that" Sophia bit her lip and clenched her thighs together over the dimming arousal burning between her legs.

"That is impressive" Danika agreed.

"What is impressive?" Sophia turned to find Regin kneeling next to her, a cocky smirk gracing her lips and a mysterious twinkle in eye and a few lose tendrils of her silvery blonde hair plastered to her forehead.

"Mord'Sith from Bohan" Shayla murmured contentedly, Regin settled down next to Sophia and placed a possessive hand on her bare thigh, though she didn't do anything this time.

"Ah I assume you're talking about the swimming?-" Regin waited for them to nod before continuing "-Yes its a nice skill to have in your arsenal but the training is absolutely horrendous" Regin sighed.

"Tell us about it?" Sophia asked while placing her hand over Regin's on her thigh.

"The Temple is literally metres away from cliff and the town is right next to a beach so the we would climb down the cliff and swim twelve miles down the coast to the beach, its easier to take the children that way, the people are always focusing on the main road into the town that they never noticed when we slipped in behind them-" Regin smirked softly "-Myself, I was playing out on the beach with the man that was my brother when Mistress Erika showed up as silent as a breeze-" Regin closed her eyes gently before reopening them, they had darkened until they resembled a storm cloud "-Anyway its a really effective method" Sophia squeezed Regin's ungloved palm comfortingly.

"So when it came to training they would-"

"I was particularly young when I was taken, I think it was just before my sixth birthday, I didn't last long before I broke, it was a grand total of thirteen days before Mistress Erika brought my father and my mother in, killing them was easy, I didn't feel connected to them anymore" Sophia felt her throat constrict tightly at the soulless look in Regin's eyes.

"I can't imagine doing that" Shayla breathed gently and visibly tightened her hold on Danika.

"Well fortunately for you, you were born into the sisterhood under Lady Rahl's immediate command, which would've given you a lot of benefits and it would've shielded you from a lot of things-" Regin smirked softly "-Anyway I was at Bohan for a few weeks before my training began, they take all the young sisters out to the cliff's edge and they literally toss you into the sea with a command to swim to the village collect something to prove that you're been there and return within three hours, out of forty sisters three of us came back."

"Wait they don't teach you to swim first?" Danika exclaimed with wild eyes.

"Mistress Erika believes in learning on the job-" Regin shrugged nonchalantly, Sophia seriously doubted her soon-to-be-lover even realised that she was clenching Sophia's thigh with bone crushing force beneath the water "-And it worked, somewhere after the seventh mile I got used to it"

"Thats barbaric!" Danika growled.

"We prefer 'strict disciplinary training'" Regin laughed humourlessly.

"Why is it I want to kill all your mistresses?" Sophia drawled gently in an attempt to lighten the darking mood.

"Oh I don't blame Mistress Erika-" Regin smirked when she got three looks of absolute contempt "-Without her I'd still be in Bohan, probably married to an overgrown oaf with a horde of children" Regin shivered mockingly.

"You have a point" Sophia conceded.

"So when did they send you to Jandralyn?" Shayla asked.

"I was about eight or nine, Mistress Erika had evaluated me and determined that I should be sent to Jandralyn because she thought I would adapt to their unique training regime, which in all fairness I did, but then I met Mistress Catha and everything changed" Sophia felt a wave of jealousy cloud her vision at the mention of Regin's former mistress.

"Mistress Catha, I've heard of her, she got promoted to mistress of Jandralyn when my mom turned down the position just after you were born-" Shayla stated to Sophia "-Apparently shes got eyes like an Arctic wolf"

"Thats true" Regin murmured while Sophia drew slow circles on Regin's trembling hand.

"So is she as bad as they say?" Shayla questioned.

"No-" Sophia turned to look at Regin sharply, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, after what that bitch had done, Regin was defending her? "-Shes worse, much worse-" Regin looked into Shayla's vivid green eyes as she spoke "-Pray that you never meet her sister"

"Lets talk about something else shall we?" Sophia nudged Danika, who looked like she wanted to go hunting and not for animals.

"Yes lets talk about...what you want for your birthday" Danika nudged Sophia back insistently.

"I don't want anything from any of you" Sophia quickly said "-Except you" She tilted her head up to Regin and smiled enticingly.

"Mmm looks like Soph is on a promise" Shayla sniggered.

"Hey I don't suppose you know where we can get our hands on a Rada'han?" Danika suddenly asked.

"Yeah there is one in the storeroom hidden behind my Grandfather's portrait in the great hall, its locked though" Sophia announced, earning her several looks of surprise "-What? Thats where my mom used to hide all my things when I was being a brat" Sophia shrugged.

"Be careful sister, she might lock Regin in there" Shayla purred.

"She wouldn't dare and besides I'm not a brat...anymore" Sophia added.

"We're getting off point, Sophia could you get the key?" Danika asked.

"I don't see why not, all I have to do is get into my mom's bedroom...which is constantly guarded...day and night...by Mord'Sith...talented ones too...huh this could be difficult" Sophia concluded.

"Please, I outrank them in both status and ability-" Regin pointed out "-We'll get the Rada'Han before anyone even notices we're in there"

"How?, they just go running to Cara" Danika growled.

"Leave that to me" Sophia smiled and patted Danika's shoulder.

"Besides its sisters Alana and Rihanna on guard tomorrow" Regin smiled.

"Meaning?" Sophia asked.

"They're in love with power and who is more powerful after all of your parents?-" Regin replied with a smirk "-We are" Regin finished with an evil twinkle in her eye.

**AN: Well I'll be damned, thirty-six pages!, by far my longest chapter ever, anyway let me hear your thoughts on this chapter and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can, til next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

**AN: I'm really sorry about the wait, real life has been kicking my ass lately. Okay so this chapter is focused mainly on Sophia and Regin, but there is also Kahlan and Nicci growing closer, Denna and Jennsen face the morning after with Shayla thrown into the mix, while Danika is eager to get the Rada'Han. Okay then I hope you enjoy. **

**Oh and Richard is back, but don't worry it won't be for long.**

**Chapter fourteen.**

"I wasn't aware we were having a guest over-" Shayla drawled coyly when her mom finally emerged out her room considerably later than normal, Shayla smirked when her mom cleared her throat gently in embarrassment "-Though next time you might want to consider the fact that these walls are not as thick as they look" Shayla chuckled to herself when her mom pursed her lips at her in contempt.

"I'll bare that in mind when Dani wants to stay with us shall I?" Denna smirked gently when Shayla shifted on the low bench below the window, where the early morning light was shining into their apartments.

"Mmm...maybe we should just agree to make ourselves scarce when our significant others are around?" Shayla suggested, to be honest she really didn't want to hear her mothers screaming each other's names all night, though thankfully due to Regin challenging her to see who could run back into town to collect Danika's horse in the fastest time she'd only been present for the last two hours of her parents 'private time' and even that was enough for her to think that she'd never be able to look at her parents in the same way again.

"You have yourself a deal" Denna conceded before sitting down next to Shayla on the bench.

"Whats with the frown, shouldn't you be 'glowing' in the aftermath" Shayla sniggered to herself gently, but she quickly sobered when her mom continued to frown gently, she tilted her head up at her mom slowly with a frown of her own.

"You know...Richard is your uncle" Denna pronounced as though only just realising it for the first time.

"The thought _had_ occurred to me" Shayla drawled.

"Jennsen wants to say goodbye to him before hes put to death...do you want to-"

"Mom!, as far as hes concerned I'm the demon spawn that deflowered his 'little girl' in a supply closet...which I never did" Shayla defended herself when her mom's head swung to face her with a curious expression.

"Obviously or you wouldn't be sitting next to me-" Denna sighed roughly and moved her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose while her eyes drifted closed "-You two know to take certain...precautions right?" Denna asked gently while refusing to look at Shayla.

"Seriously?" Shayla asked sarcastically.

"Shay this is serious, I don't want to lose you because of your...urges"

"Okay I didn't see this conversation coming this morning"

"You and me both, but you will..."

"Yes we know" Shayla growled just as her mom's bedroom door opened to reveal a dishevelled Jennsen who froze in the doorway when she saw the two blondes pointedly avoiding each other's gazes.

"Um morning" Jennsen greeted softly.

"-Morning" Denna and Shayla spoke in usion making Jennsen smile at how much alike they were, if it weren't for Shayla's eyes she would look exactly like a younger version of Denna.

"So I'm going to go..see if Dani is awake yet" Shayla decided when the silence began to weight on her, not to mention if she wanted to be apart of Regin's plan to get the Rada'han she was going to have to get a move on.

"The sun is barely in the sky" Denna pointed out as her daughter stood up and walked gracefully towards the door.

"Yes but due to certain...complications the four of us didn't get much sleep last night" Shayla threw over her shoulder as she pulled the door open.

"Please tell me you and Sophia weren't outside the palace without her full guard last night" Denna pleaded while standing up slowly.

"Who me?...no, it as just someone who looked like us-" Shayla grinned when Denna tensed to follow her "-And it wasn't like she was completely unguarded, Sophia had me, Regin and Dani watching her back..."

"Shayla Diana of the Mord'Sith"

"...The full title is being used" Shayla shivered mockingly as her mom advanced on her with murderous intent reflecting in her icy blue eyes.

"If you put that girl in danger I'll..."

"You know what I have really got to go...bye" Shayla ran out the room just as Denna was within inches of her, she sighed roughly when the door was slammed shut in her face.

"...Where the fuck does she get that from?" Denna hissed even as she felt a loving smile cross her face as she turned around to face a grinning Jennsen.

"Well don't look at me" Jennsen cleared her throat defensively when Denna arched an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Its has to be you because I'm nothing like that" Denna pointed out.

"What...playful?"

"There is playful then there is antagonistic"

"Actually it really depends on how you look at it"

"If you say so, now lets get a move on, I'm sure Zedd is just dying to ask where you were yesterday" Denna purred already imagining the death glare she was going to receive off the old wizard, she winced softly it wasn't like it really mattered to her, but Zedd was the only member of Jennsen's family that wasn't a damned pain in the ass...at most times.

"Hes going to get one hell of a shock then" Jennsen smirked before disappearing back into Denna's bedroom leaving the blonde with her mouth hanging open, was Jennsen seriously going to tell her grandfather that she'd been up to yesterday, Denna smirked softly, it was beginning to look like she'd be deflecting wizard's fire all morning instead of ignoring dark looks.

xXx

Shayla was smirking to herself the entire walk towards Danika and Kahlan's chambers, she couldn't believe that her parents had _finally _gotten together, now all that was left was to _encourage _Kahlan to fall into Nicci's arms and they'd all live happily for the rest of their lives.

"Hey Shayla!" The blonde turned to find Jacqueline jogging towards her, she stopped before her and smiled widely, Shayla found herself smiling back before she could catch herself, she scowled softly at her sister making the taller girl grin in amusement.

"What?" Shayla sighed roughly ignoring her urges to either smack the brunette or grin back at her, it was almost impossible to resist simply because Jacqueline had inherited Berdine's ability to make everyone around her laugh even in the most depressing situation.

"It looks like my mom is going to be okay"

"Thank the Creator" Shayla smiled softly, she was relieved to know that her aunt would be fine.

"Only problem is..."

"How did I know there was a 'but' in there" Shayla interrupted.

"Because there always is in these kinds of situations, anyway Zedd has this concoction that will cure the impurity in my mom's blood"

"Sounds simple enough"

"You'd think, it will also stop my mom from ageing"

"Shit, what is Berdine going to do?"

"Thats where the rest of us come in, my mother thinks that if all of us agree to take the tonic then my mom won't be able to argue particularly if Lady Rahl takes it"

"But we'll be frozen in time"

"Yes but if this means that my mom will live then..."

"I know what you mean, listen I'll spread the word to Regin, Sophia and Dani it saves you the trouble, now go be with your mom..." Shayla grunted when Jacqueline threw her arms around her neck, if it had been any other time she'd have pulled away from the other Mord'Sith and delivered some harsh words but as it was, Jacqueline was having a hard time right now so she hesitantly raised her arms and wrapped them around her sister "...She'll be okay you know that right?" Shayla murmured gently when she heard Jacqueline sob gently.

"Of course she will-" Jacqueline cleared her throat and pulled away from Shayla, Jacqueline blinked rapidly dispelling any tears that had collected in her lively blue eyes "-I'm just...having a moment"

"I can see that, now get going" Shayla growled, smiling softly when Jacqueline turned and jogged back down the hall after giving her a thankful smile.

"Never a dull moment" Shayla purred before turning and resuming her walk towards Danika's chamber.

xxxxXxxxx

Richard stumbled when he spotted Egan with his sword drawn a just in front of him, he quickly hid behind one of the thick tree trunks that the ancient forest provided and sighed, he knew that trying to run was vastly becoming futile, but what was he going to do, simply walk up to Egan and smile sheepishly, Richard shook his head softly, definitely not. For long minutes Richard stood there, trying to figure out some sort of a plan, the cliff of Larafolk was near to where he was, and there was a good chance that Richard could mange to use the steep cliff to his advantage, all he'd have to do was wait for Egan to come at him with his sword and prey that the momentum was so great that Richard could push him over the edge of the cliff, Richard nodded to himself softly, before he pushed away from the tree and started running towards the cliff, he didn't have to look behind him to know that Egan was in pursuit, it was in the way the birds were abandoning their perches in the tall trees. Richard was panting by the time the trees finally gave way to a deserted slope, he smiled to himself and pushed himself to run faster while managing to doge fallen branches that may trip him, the sooner he was done with Egan the sooner he could get back to Kahlan and make her see the errors of her ways.

xXx

Egan cursed beneath his breath when Richard sped up slightly, he freely admitted that he was struggling to keep pace with the little peacock though he knew that his heavy black and red armour was contributing to his lack of speed, but, he reasoned, while he may not be as fast as Richard he could run just as long as the smaller man. Egan grinned to himself when the trees gave way to the clearing of Larafolk, he deliberately slowed his pace and placed his hand on the hilt of his heavy broadsword, as far as he was concerned his task was complete, the Prelate had commanded him to _direct_ Richard towards the cliff edge, and he'd already sent a message to the Prelate, alerting her to his progress that morning so all that was left was to wait for her holiness to relieve him of his charge. When he got to the edge of the forest he unsheathed his sword and let it hand loosely at his side while leaned his shoulder against on of the trees, content to watch Richard pace the cliff edge like a frightened rabbit who knew his end was near, suddenly Richard whirled around to face him, Egan sighed roughly and advanced on the man with determined steps, he knew the Prelate had ordered him to ensure Richard stayed put, possibly so she could end his miserable life, but Egan's Mistress had ordered him to return the rapist back to the capital, and he feared his Lady Rahl more than he did the Prelate's wrath.

"Give it up Richard" Egan spoke in his usual impassive tone, he didn't see the use in pouring all the disgust he felt for the pigeon into his voice though it didn't stop his voice from echoing due to the steep cliff coming closer and closer.

"Why would I do that Egan?" Richard returned, Egan rolled his eyes at the heightened note in Richard's voice.

"You've lost Richard now put your hands out, crossed at the wrists" Egan reached around to the back of his thick belt and pulled the length of cord he'd originally used to restrain Richard.

"Why so I can be butchered for simply claiming my right as a husband?" Egan clenched his jaw angrily, he didn't approve of any kind of criminal, but rapists in particular truly enraged him, his own mother had been raped and murdered when he was a mere boy right before his eyes, though thankfully Panis Rahl had found him wondering the streets, half dead and taken him into the palace to be trained as a soldier in the dragon corps and he'd used his position wisely over the years.

"'Your right?', your fucking right!, she didn't want you, I can't say I blame her, you're nothing more than a slimy weasel, one that will die knowing that his 'wife'-" Egan laughed harshly at the expression on Richard's face "-Will soon be sleeping in someone else's bed, someone who will love and cherish her like she deserves" Egan grinned coldly when tears sprung to Richard's eyes, satisfaction burned inside Egan's chest like a living flame, he wasn't blind nor was he deaf, he'd heard the truth of young Danika's real heritage and he'd seen the love the Prelate felt for Kahlan in her brisk messages, they were full of concern, frustrated anger on behalf of a loved one, and a merciless streak that he'd seen but a hand full of times in the Mord'Sith he'd come to consider family.

"She wont forget me though-" Richard insisted passionately "-Not when I fucked her until she bled" Egan literally saw red, he snarled deep in his throat before charging the little bastard, he raised his sword just about to bring it down, effectively separating Richard's head from his body, when Richard threw himself forward and rolled under Egan's arm, he growled when he nearly lost his footing mere inches away from the cliff, he breathed in deeply when the wind roared in his ears, for long seconds he stared down the steep cliff, he could barely make out the rocky floor at the bottom through the misty fog that hung around. Suddenly he heard a loud shout behind him, he turned in time to catch Richard's fist in his jaw, he grinned when Richard pulled away from him with shock shining in his eyes, a dull ache blossomed in his strong jaw from where the bastard had hit him but still he smiled, clearly the little peacock had planned on being strong enough to force him off the edge of the cliff, he chuckled sinisterly before raising the his sword and smashing the pummel into the side of Richard's head, he smirked when the smaller man crumpled to the floor under the immense power Egan poured into his strike.

"Goodnight" Egan sheathed his sword and cupped his jaw cautiously, he tightened his hold on it when he was satisfied that no teeth were chipped or any cracks just happened to appear. He cleared his throat and reached around to untie the length of cord around his belt, he stalked towards the unconscious man, sprawled out on his back, he clasped Richard's hands together and tied them together tightly, when he'd finished, he got back up to his feet and smirked down at his quarry, already there was a violent purple bruise blossoming on Richard's right temple. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck rose up in warning, he whirled around towards the forest, drawing his sword as he did so, he swallowed harshly when he saw the proud figure of a Mord'Sith lounging at the forest edge straddling a black horse, Egan straightened quickly but he didn't sheath his sword, he wasn't stupid enough to think that the Rahl emblem etched into the front of his chest plate would spare him the volatile nature of a Mord'Sith. He watched silently as the Mord'Sith dismounted her horse and sauntered arrogantly towards him, Egan cursed when he was able to distinguish just who the Mord'Sith coming towards him with a cold smirk gracing her flawless face was.

"Mistress Catha" Egan bowed his head softly in respect, even as he felt a cold wave of fear come over him, it was a known fact that Mistress Catha didn't need an excuse to use the people around her for her sadistic amusement no matter who they were.

"Your name eludes me..." Catha turned her icy blue eyes from Egan towards Richard.

"Egan, captain of the Dragon corps" Egan forced out between clenched teeth, Catha gave no indication that she'd even heard him, simply trailed her eyes over Richard's form like she were weighing the worth of a slave, Egan almost winced when he thought about having to explain to Lady Rahl that the mistress of Jandralyn had decided to take Richard as a slave, though now that he thought about it, Richard is deserving of that fate.

"Lady Rahl's standards must be dropping-" Catha turned her attention back to Egan with a look so chilling that Egan almost felt the need to raise his sword defensively "-Though I suppose you do seem more competent that the last fool"

"Mistress..." Egan lowered his head once again.

"Tell me captain, why does Lady Rahl send you to collect this...man, and I use that term loosely."

"He offended her"

"Then why do you restrain him instead of taking his tongue?" Catha spoke with a disgusted snarl curving her lip.

"He offended her...indirectly" Egan clarified.

"Walk away Captain and let a true servant of the Lady Rahl deliver her verdict"

"Lady Rahl wants him returned to the Palace"

"Why would I allow her to dirty her hands on this piece of shit?"

"I have my orders" Egan growled, taking a step forward, suddenly as quick as a flash of lightening, Catha pulled her Agiel up and slammed it into Egan's jugular, the force of the blow caused a smothered groan of pain to fall from Egan's lips even as the paralysing pain of the Agiel forced him to fall to his knees before her, his sword fell to the grass next to him as he chocked and coughed in an attempt to clear his clogged airways.

"Now unless you want some more I suggest you do as I say-" Catha growled above him, he clutched at his throat before forcing himself to look up at her defiantly, a merciless smirk crossed her face before she raised her Agiel once again, Egan refused to look away from her emotionless eyes as he discreetly reached for his sword beside him "-I'm going to enjoy this" Catha smiled before raising her boot and bring it down on Egan's knuckles as his fingers encircled his sword hilt, Egan shouted as he felt them shatter under the crushing force Catha exerted, just as she brought her Agiel down, slamming the leather bound weapon into the side of his head, darkness flooded his vision and the last thing he was aware of was the sound of a hunting knife being drawn.

xxxxXxxxx

"-May I suggest this one my Lady?"

"You may suggest it at your own peril" Cara growled dangerously as her personal seamstress presented her with _another dress!_, Cara rolled her eyes in exasperation, honestly she couldn't fathom why Evana thought she would suddenly agree to wear a dress, particularly when Evana had been designing her leathers and tunics ever since she was a girl, besides if by some kind of curse she got stuck wearing a dress, where would she put her knives, did Evana even consider that little fact.

"I think it looks quite...ah, fetching" Dahlia drawled with an amused twinkle in her eye.

"Then you wear it" Cara hissed when there was a knock on her bedroom door, Dahlia slowly crawled off the large bed that dominated the right side of their bedroom while Cara stayed exactly where she was, sat in the middle of her bed with her legs crossed and she was clad in two thin scraps of leather covering her breasts and groin with her long blonde hair back in her usual tightly bound braid.

"Morning" Nicci greeted, Cara grunted incoherently before gesturing for Evana to continue, the elderly woman, sighed harshly before handing the long white gown back over to one of her young assistants standing next to her while the other girl hurried forward with yet another fucking dress, Cara scowled stubbornly, before tilting her head over to look at Nicci, the tall blonde was dressed in a long black sleeveless robe, displaying her toned arms with silver bangles clinging to her slender wrists, as Nicci stalked over towards her, Cara saw that beneath her robe Nicci wore black pants and a white tunic with a deep V-neck that displayed her cleavage, Cara smirked knowingly before hastily scrambling off her bed to stand before the Prelate.

"How did your shopping trip go?" Cara smiled, of course she knew all about it, including Sophia's little adventure into the city yesterday, mush to Cara's dismay.

"Well I'm almost certain that my kidneys are still wrapped around my spine" Nicci winced and placed her hands on her lower back.

"All that strain from plant pots?" Cara teased earning her a laugh from Dahlia and a mock glare from Nicci.

"Not 'just' plant pots-" Nicci assured "-There were vases as well, lots and lots of vases" Nicci whined.

"Sounds like a new form of torture" Dahlia grinned.

"Mmmhm you should try it" Nicci smirked at Dahlia's now blank expression.

"Oh of course I can just see it now, potential Mord'Sith lining up saying things like 'we heard we get gardening lessons', oh yes very intimidating" Dahlia drawled.

"Ladies, ladies can we redirect the conversation, preferably towards why you are here Nicci?" Cara interjected while waving away one of Evana's assistants coming toward her with a a red silk slip.

"Actually I was thinking we could discuss why you are playing dress up" Nicci crossed her arms over her breasts with a smile.

"The guests for Sophia's birthday celebration are arriving today and I must look the part when greeting them"

"Although she is going out of her way to avoid actually trying them on" Dahlia added with a smile.

"Huh I'd have thought you would just stick to your usual leather...its not like you to care about what the nobles think" Nicci frowned softly.

"Did I also mention that they will be taking oaths of fealty to Sophia as well today" Cara smiled sheepishly.

"Haven't they already done that?" Nicci's frown deepened.

"Not formally" Cara answered.

"Watching all those pompous ingrates bowing before Sophia, it will be quite the sight, particularly the Baron of Ortega, the man is positively disgusting" Nicci scowled in distaste.

"Remind me to set a rule that none of them come within five feet of Sophia" Cara's expression mirrored Nicci's as she spoke to Dahlia.

"Consider it done" Dahlia slowly caressed her Agiel.

"My Lady we need to continue searching for your dress" Evana called over to them, Cara hunched her shoulders inward.

"The search is pointless!" Cara drawled back in an overly sweet voice while making a face.

"Cara Rahl do you want me to start sticking you with needles?" Nicci's eyes widened in surprise at the use of Cara's full name and not her title, she was even more shock when Dahlia sniggered to herself rather than delivering some harsh words as a reprimand.

"Evana has been 'sticking me with needles' since I was three" Cara explained when Nicci remained staring at the elderly woman silently.

"And don't you forget it, now get your butt over here missy" Evana ordered while Cara growled under her breath.

"In a moment...so what did you want Nicci?" Cara growled between clenched teeth.

"Oh...Egan sent me a message earlier this morning, hes managed to track Richard and awaits further instruction" The warmth in Nicci's bright green eyes dispersed the second Richard's name fell from her lips.

"Where are they?" Dahlia growled.

"The cliff of Larafolk" Nicci replied.

"Here is the plan...Nicci, you go to the cliff and retrieve Richard, bring him back to the palace, I'll take it from there...and if he happens to be beaten beyond recognition when you get back I'm sure no one will really care" Cara smirked evilly.

"I'll leave right away, I just have to see what Danika is up to today, did you know she just vanished into thin air yesterday?" Nicci scowled.

"I thought she was going to visit an old friend" Dahlia spoke softly.

"Apparently, the little brat could have mentioned it though before swanning off without warning though" Nicci growled.

"The glories of parenthood, just wait until the next one comes along, it'll be even worse" Cara assured with a grin.

"Hey Lily has her reasons" Dahlia insisted.

"Indeed, reasons that are maddeningly accurate, did you know, had it not been for the little mite I'd have ended up being crushed by a chandelier earlier" Cara announced while placing her hands on her hips.

"She has visions?" Nicci inquired softly.

"I don't know what they are, to be honest I almost don't want to ask her about them" Cara admitted.

"I can always examine her if you like, its possible that the Rahl magic that you should have inherited just skipped a generation" Nicci reasoned, though the theory was highly unlikely she didn't really want to worry them.

"You think?"

"Yes, there is always a reasonable explanation for all things, maybe not why Zedd needs to eat so damn much, but other than that all things can be picked apart, until you know exactly how they work and more importantly, why" Nicci assured.

"Cara Rahl!" Evana growled impatiently.

"I'll leave you to it" Nicci smiled before departing.

xxxxXxxxx

"So how are we going to do this?" Danika murmured quietly so that her mom didn't over hear her which was very possible because the mother confessor was placing flower arrangements all around their chambers, while Danika, Regin, Shayla, and Sophia, who'd managed to slip out of her chambers where she was supposed to be getting dressed without being noticed by the contingent of Mord'Sith Cara had placed out side her chamber, though according to the princess it was all due to Regin. Were sat around a polished circular table near to the door.

"Well Evana is still in her chamber, trying to get her to wear a _dress" _Regin hissed the word.

"Lady Rahl in a dress, its not going to happen!" Shayla growled as though it were the most simple thing in the world, Sophia nodded in agreement.

"Too true but...we can use this as a diversion" Regin smiled.

"Explain" Sophia growled from beside Regin.

"Right so you stalk in there and act offended about the need for formal wear, Lady Rahl will agree to no end and start arguing with Evana while I search for the key"

"What about Dahlia?" Shayla asked.

"She be playing peace maker, you know, making sure Lady Rahl doesn't burn all the dresses in her chamber"

"You know my parents too well" Sophia suddenly declared with a loving smile.

"More than likely" Regin agreed.

"So what are we going to be doing?" Shayla grumbled.

"Acting as reinforcements, it things don't play out the way I anticipate then be ready to lend a hand in making sure we don't get caught" Regin shrugged.

"But if my mom doesn't take the bait then what do I distract her with?" Sophia questioned.

"Raina" Regin smiled sadly, Shayla had already told then about Zedd's miracle cure and Berdine's plan to coax her wife into drinking it.

"You are so resilient" Sophia complimented.

"Comes with the territory" Regin looked at Shayla for support.

"Don't look at me, I've never been on a mission before and seeing as my life goal is too protect the princess here I probably never will" Shayla exclaimed.

"Never is a long time when you're immortal" Sophia smiled at Shayla.

"...You have a point" Shayla grinned.

"Before you two get caught on a power trip, please bare in mind that were not immortal yet" Danika reminded.

"Dani is right, now shall we make a move?"

"Not so fast kiddies" They all turned to find Nicci glaring down at them.

"Oh hey Nicci, whats the occasion?-" Shayla purred with a smile, earning her a raised eyebrow from Nicci "-I meant you look ravishing this morning so there must be a..."

"Shay...just...stop" Danika patted Shayla on her shoulder before smiling uncertainly up at Nicci.

"Listen to her before I see just how fire proof you are-" Nicci warned, Shayla opened her mouth to growl back at the obviously annoyed Prelate when she felt someone kick her in her shin beneath the table, she looked across the table to find Regin looking so _innocent_, "-Where did you get to yesterday?" Nicci asked Danika.

"Didn't mom tell you, I was just visiting a friend" Danika answered, the tiny lie didn't bother her in the slightest, not when she knew her disappearing act was what led to her parents growing that much closer.

"And you didn't think to let us know?" Nicci growled.

"Well I thought mom would guess"

"That was a stupid move Dani"

"Nicci I'm fifteen, I'm not a child"

"Girls..oh hello Nicci" Everyone looked behind Nicci to find Kahlan standing the in middle of the room with her arms crossed.

"Kahlan..." Danika smiled at the adoring expression that covered Nicci's expression, she didn't understand my her mother couldn't see it as well, but nevertheless, her mom did tilt her head and smile in the way she used to with Richard, before he turned into a complete ass.

"So we were just leaving" Sophia declared, they four girls quickly got up out of their chairs and hurried from the room.

"Aww did you see the look on Nicci's face?" Danika grinned widely as they walked through the halls of the people's palace, all the while trying to dodge the bustling servants rushing around to clean the priceless antiques scattered around the halls as well as carrying large ornaments into the throne room where Cara would be receiving her guests later on.

"Puppy love" Sophia agreed while entwining her fingers with Regin's as the walked.

"Thats hypocritical don't you think?" Shayla pointed out while wrapping her arm around Danika's waist.

"Oh I know I'm a sap when it comes to Regin but at least I admit it, Nicci probably thinks shes being subtle" Sophia smirked.

"Do you think Kahlan feels the same?" Regin asked as they got inevitably closer to Cara's chambers.

"Have you see the way her eyes light up when she looks at Nicci?" Sophia drawled.

"The real question is why aren't they already fuc...ahem, sleeping together?" Shayla looked at Danika to see if her terminology had offended her though she was relieved when Danika smiled up at her.

"Love isn't just about sex yo know" Danika interrupted.

"Obviously, the princess and the Mord'Sith fell in love without even kissing"

"How would you know what we get up to?, pray tell Shay" Sophia asked even as she glared up at Regin, the taller blonde shrugged helplessly.

"Body language-" They all blinked dumbly at her "-For instance, our parents are always finding ways to touch each other whereas we just hold each other's hands and in Dani's case blush" Shayla grinned when Danika punched her playfully.

"I think you read too much into things myself" Regin smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Mmmhm, I doubt you noticed when your parents were ready to seal the deal as it were"

"Well thats different...its my parents, last thing I knew they were just getting to know each other again and then this morning none other than my mother comes out my mom's bedroom looking very...ah, 'loved'" Danika coughed softly while Regin and Sophia laughed at the image.

"Well at least they can see whats staring them in the face, until my parents who won't stop dancing around each other long enough to realise what they feel for each other" Danika stated when they were just around the corner of Cara's chamber, there were two young Mord'Sith positioned outside.

"True...well here goes nothing" Regin sighed before rounding the corner with an arrogant smirk plastered to her face and her hands clasped behind her back and the others soon followed after her.

"Sisters-" Regin greeted, the two brunettes nodded softly in response "-The princess wishes an audience with the Lady Rahl"

"Lady Rahl doesn't want to be disturbed" one of them replied in a hard voice that left no room for argument, Regin smirked confidently.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, Lady Rahl's heiress wants to see her, now" Regin snarled, the two brunette's shared a cautious look.

"Regin leave it, I'll just see that that these two are punished for their blatant insolence later on, possibly at my mother's hand" Sophia smirked and turned around, Regin arched her eyebrow at the brunettes before her who had paled considerably.

"Alright" One of them spoke gently, Sophia turned back and sauntered forward to stand beside Regin.

"Move" Sophia growled coldly, the two brunettes stood off to the side obediently while Sophia knocked on the heavy oak doors that led to her mother's chambers.

"What part of 'No one is to disturb..." Sophia smirked to herself before pushing the door open, she found her mother clad in long white and gold silk strapless dress with her waist length blonde hair left to flow down around her back "...Get in and close the damn door!" Sophia grinned before taking her time to walk inside with Regin, Danika and Shayla on her heels, Shayla closed the door quickly ad leaned back against it, while Cara shooed away Evana and her assistants still fussing with Cara's deep neck line.

"Sophia why aren't you dressed yet?" Dahlia asked from her place, sitting on the foot of her large bed.

"About that...why do I have to wear the frock, it so...feminine" Sophia winced softly, she really should have thought this through better.

"Exactly!-" Cara exclaimed "-Dahlia if you won't listen to me then at least listen to your daughter"

"No-" Dahlia snapped "-And Sophia I expect you to be wearing that dress within the hour, now move your ass"

"But you aren't wearing one" Sophia whined, she caught Regin moving around in the corner of her eye.

"Who said that?" Dahlia arched her eyebrow in question.

"You're wearing a dress?" Cara's jaw dropped.

"Ahem...well, I though it proper" Dahlia winced.

"You didn't even wear one on our wedding day!" Cara growled.

"I wasn't queen of D'Hara then"

"What _were _you wearing?" Sophia interjected, while watching Shayla and Danika move silently to assist Regin in her search.

"White leathers" Dahlia smiled fondly at the memory.

"Why does no one talk about the wedding-s, didn't everyone get married on the same day?" Sophia crossed her arms quickly.

"Yes we did after Kahlan assured us that it would be less troublesome...Evana I'm trying to talk to my daughter here!" Cara growled when the elderly woman moved to check how tightly the gold coloured corset was clinging to Cara's ribs.

"Well hurry up, I need to change these laces-" Evana growled back, Cara scowled at her before moving away from her "-And you need to chose a necklace and bracelets"

"And anklets?" Cara asked sarcastically.

"Only if you intend to wear the open toed heels" Cara looked like she wanted to throw something at the elderly woman now smirking up at her.

"Take a break" Cara hissed irritably.

"But we have to..."

"A break Evana!-" Cara exclaimed "-Or I will see you thrown out my window-" Evana shook her head softly before turning and walking out the room with surprising grace as her assistants followed with considerably less elegance "-Sometimes I just want to..." Cara made an irritated noise in the back of her throat before walking over to the bed and was just about to sit down next to Dahlia.

"Do NOT sit down!" Evana's voice could be heard outside the chamber.

"Rihanna remove Evana from this wing of the palace!" Cara returned, there was a slight scuffling outside the closed door before silence followed, though Cara remained standing.

"I hate her" Cara pouted at Dahlia, Dahlia shared a smirk with Sophia.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Dahlia shrugged with a smirk.

"Assure her that I need no more assistance" Cara smiled hopefully.

"But you do" Dahlia pointed out.

"You can do it"

"Um mom why don't you just let us all greet the nobles in our usual attire?" Sophia suggested, when she saw Regin, Shayla and Danika head over to the door, she nodded softly at them, a small sign that told them to leave, they all shrugged before doing as directed.

"Because then I would've gone through hours of torture for nothing, now please, go and get dressed" Sophia smiled loving at her parents.

"Alright but where am I going to put my weapons?" Sophia asked gently.

"Another excellent point" Cara muttered.

xxxxXxxxx

Nicci urged her horse on as fast as possible, the sooner she got to the cliff the sooner she could get back to Kahlan, of course she hadn't told the confessor where she was going earlier that morning just in case Kahlan reacted badly, or worse got upset, Nicci already knew that Kahlan's tears would be like a physical blow to her. Just ahead of her, Nicci smiled when she saw the trees give way to a clearing, anticipation filled with a heated stroke, she couldn't wait to get her hands on Richard again only this time she wouldn't be so lenient. When she got out into the clearing she was struck by how quiet it was, there wasn't even the steady chirping of birds coming from the forest, she dismounted her horse slowly and looked around, the forest behind her remained eerily silent, the cliff behind her had no sign of anyone having been there.

"Egan" Nicci called out to the soldier, when there was no answer or movement, she summoned her Han, sometimes the very particles that made something could remember what had happened if it was recent enough...or horrifying to the degree that the memory was forever etched into the landscape, accessible only to those with magic running through their veins. Nicci felt her subconscious touch the memories stored inside the cliff, she felt as though someone had just slammed the hilt of a sword into her head, she closed her own eyes as her minds eye took over.

_As though she were a spirit, Nicci could see Egan restraining Richard, then in a flash that image was replaced by the sight of Egan talking with a Mord'Sith, then the imagine changed again, she could see the Mord'Sith drawing a hunting knife from the hidden sheath in her boot, before she slowly rid Egan of his armour, a sadistic smirk was gracing her full lips, this time when the image turned it was joined by the sounds of male screams and chilling laughter, suddenly Nicci could see Egan covered in his own blood. His brown eyes were clouded with pain and his breathing was coming in short pants even as blood fell from his lips, he was cut open from his collar bones to his groin, the wound was so wide that she could see his ribs and everything else, lungs, stomach, intestines, everything._

"_Which would you like to lose first?" Nicci cringed at the gleeful tone the Mord'Sith used before she slowly lowered the blood stained knife into Egan's chest._

Nicci lurched out of the trance to find herself on her knees, she was distantly aware of wetness on her cheeks, she felt as though she were going to be sick, not because of the gruesome sight she'd just seen but because, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Egan, who had been deserving of a much kinder and honourable fate had met a cruel and painful end because of _her. _If she hadn't ordered him to follow Richard then Egan would still be alive, Creator how was she going to explain this to his wife?, Nicci clenched her jaw tightly against the sobs of guilt that demanded recognition, she was breathing heavily as she forced herself back to her feet, one thing was for certain, she would get justice for Egan and Kahlan, one way or another. Nicci blinked several times, easing the burning ache of tears there before summoning her Han, whispering a quick incantation, she cast a tracer cloud on Egan's killer, looking up into the bright blue sky she found the cloud travelling north towards the people's palace, she smirked coldly.

"You stupid bitch" Nicci hissed angrily before striding back towards her horse and pulling herself back into her saddle, she urged her horse around and dug her heels into his side gently.

xxxxXxxxx

"Did you get it?" Sophia asked when they were clear of prying ears.

"Yes right here" Regin held up the old brass key that was hanging on a silver chain, before handing it over to Shayla who looked at Danika with a not so subtle smirk as she took it.

"So lets go get the rada'han before before my mom notices the keys gone, with the mood shes in I don't think family bonds mean much to her at present" Sophia chuckled to herself.

"No you need to get dressed, we'll get the rada'han" Regin said sternly.

"Excuse me, have you seen the laces on the back of that contraption, I think Evana wanted me to strangle myself" Sophia drawled, only being half serious.

"Regin help her highness into her frock and meet us in the courtyard when you're done, we need to figure out how we're going to get this key back by the end of the day" Regin looked out one of the windows that lined the halls and noticed that the sun was nearly at its peak, meaning the nobles would be arriving any minute.

"Fine but move hastily, we don't have a lot of time to make plans" Regin conceded before taking Sophia's hand.

"Wait!" Danika exclaimed.

"Love, patience is not a virtue right now!" Shayla growled in annoyance.

"Regin you shouldn't see Sophia's dress until the right time" Danika announced.

"They're not fucking getting married Dani!" Shayla snarled, she was very aware that the guests would be arriving soon and if the princess wasn't by her mother's side when they got here it was Shayla and Regin who'd feel the sting of Cara's wrath.

"Don't curse Shay, its not..."

"I give up, Dani lets go" Sophia leaned up and brushed her lips across Regin's in a tender kiss before grabbing Danika by the front of her confessor's dress and dragging her down the hall before she even got a chance to say goodbye to Shayla.

"-Love you" Shayla and Regin called after their girls in usion.

"-Love you too" Sophia replied.

"-What she said" Danika called back to them.

xxxxXxxxx

"I'm going to need some serious help getting out of this later" Sophia declared half-an-hour later, she was sat on her jewel encrusted throne, that was positioned at the end of the marble room on the floor to the right of Cara, who's throne was far grander that either of Sophia's or Dahlia's, while Dahlia sat on Cara's left with Lily sat on her lap with a bored expression, they were the only ones in the throne room at present, minus the Mord'Sith positioned behind their thrones and along the length of the throne room, though Regin and Shayla weren't among them.

"I'm sure Regin will lend her assistance" Dahlia smirked widely.

"Excuse me I don't need that picture in my head-" Cara snapped.

"Well don't listen in on our conversation then" Dahlia grinned playfully at the scowl that covered Cara's face "-Oh cheer up Cara its not the end of the world" Dahlia smiled.

"Have you seen me Dahlia?...I look so, so refined" Cara spat the word while shifting in her throne.

"I think you look attractive" Dahlia smiled.

"Your children are present" Sophia reminded the couple now smiling at each other lovingly.

"Surely you do know _how _you were conceived Soph" Cara turned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes I know all about sex, but I do not want to think about the two of you..."

"Uncle Egan!" Lily suddenly yelled, her voice echoed through the hall making every Mord'Sith present tense expectantly.

"What about him honey?" Dahlia turned Lily to face Cara and Sophia, both blondes had turned themselves to look closely at Lily.

"Lily?" Cara stood up from her throne to kneel before Lily and Dahlia while Sophia hurried to crouch beside her mother, as Lily's bright blue eyes widened and brimmed with tears.

"Sis?-" It was Sophia's turn to prompt the young brunette, Lily shook her head violently before leaning up to bury her face in Dahlia's bare neck "-What do we..."

"Hes dead" Lily cried softly into Dahlia's neck, Sophia fell on her ass, as Cara's jaw clenched and Dahlia's eyes narrowed violently.

"Fuck this-" Cara snarled and straightened "-Carmella!" Cara growled gesturing to the closed red headed Mord'Sith.

"My Lady?"

"Take four of your quad as well as six members of the dragon corps and head to Larafolk, I want Egan's body brought back here. Dahlia stay with them while I find out if Nicci has left yet" Cara ordered rapidly, already walking along the length of the long marble hall the only sound in the room was the repetitive clinking of Cara's heels on the floor. How could this have happened, she didn't doubt Lily's vision but how could Richard have managed to kill a fully trained soldier, one that vastly out weighed him by possibly fifty pounds in muscle mass alone, how, unless he'd had help, but from who?.

"Lady Rahl?" Cara was jerked out of her thoughts by he sound of Denna's voice, she blinked rapidly and focused on the other blonde. She felt a small smile gracing her lips at the sight of the Mord'Sith with her baby gar clinging to the front of her shirt.

"Mistress Catha has arrived and she has something you're going to want to see" Denna said gently.

"Lead the way" Cara sighed softly, Egan had been one of the most loyal soldiers she had, his loss would be greatly mourned.

xXx

Sophia was sat on the arm of her mom's throne while she rocked Lily back and forth slowly, she felt so helpless watching her sister sobbing even though she couldn't understand why her sister was so upset, yes Egan had been a constant figure in their lives while growing up, but was that really why Lily had gone into hysterics.

"Sophia go to Zedd and have him come up with a tonic, shes going to make herself sick at this rate" Dahlia placed her ungloved hand on Sophia's knee softly, Sophia placed her hand over her mom's and smiled sadly.

"Mom whats wrong with her?" Sophia asked gently, she winced when Lily's sobbing grew louder and louder until she choked.

"We'll talk about this later" Sophia nodded softly while her mom started rubbing Lily's back, she carefully jogged out the hall though she was unsteady on her feet because of the heels she was wearing.

"Sophia!-" She turned to find Regin jogging towards her "-Whats going on?" Sophia shrugged softly, she couldn't even think of where to start, while Regin trailed her dove grey eyes up and down Sophia's body, she bit her lower lip softly.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"You look so...beautiful" Regin rolled her eyes softly at herself, Sophia smiled softly before reflecting on the 'contraption' now adorning her, the long white and black dress clung to her developed curves, the corset hugged her rib cage and pushed her breasts out, while in favour of a strapless dress, hers was held up by thin laces that went around her neck, allowing for most of the smooth golden skin of her upper back to be displayed while there was a split in one side of her dress that went up to her knee, giving her freedom of movement. Her long blonde hair was partially tied back from her face and held in place by diamond clips while the rest of her silk tresses were left to flow down her back, drawing attention to her backside. The last thing that Danika had insisted on was applying black Kohl around her eyes, emphasising the unusual aquamarine to perfection.

"Compliment me while we run" Sophia grabbed Regin's hand and dragged the taller girl down the hall.

"Why are we running?" Regin growled using her superior strength to pull Sophia to a stop in the middle of the hall.

"I'll explain everything later...but right now we need to get to Zedd before Lily chokes herself to death" Sophia growled pulling at Regin's hand again to no avail.

"Soph you're not making any sense" Regin frowned in concern.

"Nothing about this makes any sense...I mean you've seen Egan how could he be bested by Richard in a fight let alone...killed" Sophia rambled.

"Egan is dead?" Regin exclaimed.

"Regin don't make me do this where any one could over hear us" Sophia pleaded, she didn't want any of the temporary servants employed only for this occasion to over hear her and use it as gossip, Egan deserved more respect than that.

"Are you trying to get the princess to have sex in the middle of the hall?-" Shayla drawled coming around the hall with a cocky grin "-Naughty-" Shayla winked before turning her attention to Sophia "-Though I can see where your lack of self-control is coming from, Sophia you have never looked more..."

"Spirits Shay, you don't half speak some bullshit" Sophia growled irritably.

"Its not bullshit if its true, and ah, now that we've got the rada'han, how about a _ménage a toi?_"

"Touch whats mine and I'll cut off your hands" Regin snarled before tightening her hold on Sophia and leading the way down the hall toward the hospital wing.

"So where are we going?" Shayla asked after catching up to them.

xxxxXxxxx

"How was your trip?" Kahlan asked gently when Nicci burst into her chamber looking more than a little dishevelled, but Kahlan put that down to the ride.

"Have you see Cara, shes not in the throne room and Dahlia has no idea where she is" Nicci asked harshly as she began to pace by the door. Kahlan placed the book she'd been reading on the small table and stood up, she slowly walked over to the agitated woman.

"She should be greeting her guests-" Kahlan frowned in confusion "-Nicci whats happened?" Kahlan snagged Nicci's wrist and pulled the slightly taller woman to a stop.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Nicci declared, though she visibly calmed when Kahlan began brushing her thumb across her pulse point soothingly.

"Nicci I didn't ask you if I should be worried about it I asked you what happened" Kahlan reminded softly.

"You need not concern yourself with this..matter-" Nicci hissed and her eyes began glowing with her barely restrained power "-I just need to think of what to do" Nicci breathed gently.

"Nicci you're beginning to worry me" Kahlan admitted, all of a sudden Nicci's eyes stopped glowing and returned to their usual bright green.

"That is not my intent-" Nicci sighed softly and lifted her hand as though she were going to cup Kahlan's face, the brunette felt her pulse beat faster at the look on Nicci's face, it could only be described as...longing, suddenly Nicci sighed and dropped her hand "-Stay in your chamber and keep your blades close" Nicci ordered before turning for the door, Kahlan scowled gently before grabbing Nicci's wrist again.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what I'm supposed to be so wary of" Kahlan growled in the voice she reserved for making a judgement of the most sordid of criminals, Nicci smiled sadly.

"Let us just say that, I don't think Cara is safe"

"Nicci would you give me a straight answer?"

"Fine!, I was meant to be 'collecting' Richard and hauling him back here so Cara could pass judgement on him, but when I got to that forsaken cliff all I found was...nothing, except a lingering impression of Egan's death, so now not only have I failed to punish your rapist, I have also caused an honourable man to be butchered in the process, satisfied!" Nicci exploded, Kahlan reached up and cupped Nicci's alabaster coloured cheek gently, Nicci sighed raggedly at the connection.

"Its not your fault Nicci" Kahlan assured softly.

"Tell that to his wife or his family whichever I didn't even care enough before I sent him on this task" Nicci closed her eyes in shame.

"Ulic was the closet thing to family he had, and I'm almost certain that they were...lovers"

"Perfect, I've ruined too respectable men's lives, may the creator kill me swiftly, wait...you knew that I knew about..._him" _Kahlan inhaled deeply before answering.

"Leaving your journey book laying around wasn't the smartest of moves" Kahlan smirked softly, Nicci choked out a laugh.

"Forgive me, I didn't expect the mother confessor to go snooping" Nicci smiled gently before the liveliness faded from her eyes.

"Speaking of unexpected things...we need to talk about Danika" Kahlan whispered, she had been fairly confident that Nicci would be a good parent to Danika for several days now, but the knowledge that Nicci was not so consumed by her power and position that she didn't care about those around her was what had made Kahlan realise just how foolish she had been to think that Nicci would try to take Danika away from her.

"Kahlan...I know" Nicci admitted.

xxxxXxxxx

"This should calm Lily's nerves" Zedd announced after mixing several ingredients together and pouring the contents into a small glass vial.

"At long last" Sophia growled and slipped off the stool she'd been perched on for the past half an hour.

"Sorry but I been doing research for Berdine-" Zedd smiled sadly "-And yesterday was a particularly hard day for me so..."

"Sorry Zedd" Sophia apologised and took the vial he was extending towards her.

"No its all right, you should hurry back to Lily" Zedd smiled softly, Sophia shrugged and dragged Regin out the room, not before she heard Shayla.

"-You want some company?" The nervousness in Shayla's voice was almost sweet, Sophia thought as she lingered in the doorway.

"Certainly, you are my granddaughter after all"

"Thats a relief" Sophia sighed before pulling Regin through the halls.

"Why is it you're pulling me everywhere today?" Regin complained.

"Because you walk to damn slow" Sophia growled though she loosened her hold on Regin slightly.

"I take offence to that" Regin smirked.

"Sorry but we've wasted enough time as it is-" Sophia murmured gently, she stopped suddenly in the middle of the hall, she could hear a slight scuffling sound coming from somewhere close to them "-Do you hear that?" She asked gently, Regin tilted her head in a birdlike motion and listened carefully.

"Its coming closer" Regin muttered and looked ahead, the long hall was empty of all servants though there was a turn in the hall, just ahead of them, Regin walked forward slowly and peered around the corner, only to jerk backwards when a flash of green came barrelling towards her.

"What the..." Regin growled only to find Denna's gar sitting in front of Sophia, the tiny creature was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide.

"Hey where'd you come from?-" Sophia murmured gently, the gar tilted her head and chirped back at her, Regin smiled when Sophia laughed breezily "-Sorry I don't speak gar" Sophia laughed again when the gar started yapping repetitively up at her.

"Come on we need to get moving" Regin sighed gently when the gar moved forward, almost reluctantly, and rubbed herself against Sophia's lower leg, she looked at Regin with dark green eyes and purred softly.

"Okay but shes coming with us" Sophia declared before picking the tiny creature up and resuming her walk with Regin by her side.

"Does she have a name yet?" Regin asked while Sophia stroked the gar's pointed ears.

"Is it really wrong that I want to call her Cara?" Sophia asked before biting her full lower.

"I think Lady Rahl might object to that" Regin concluded when they were standing outside the throne room, she pushed open the door and waited for Sophia to enter first before following suit, she turned around when she heard a pain filled groan with her hand on her Agiel, her hold relaxed when she saw that it was _Richard_ sprawled out on the floor clutching his ribs tightly and crying softly.

"As I was saying my Lady I found him standing over Egan's body" Regin froze when she heard that too familiar voice echo through the room, though she normally heard it whispering into her ear possessively, she shivered softly and backed away until her back hit the door with a solid thud.

"Regin?" She was distantly aware of Sophia calling her name and her love's hand on her arm, all she could do was shake her head in denial, fate could not be this cruel.

"Sophia bring the tonic here" Regin could hear Dahlia in the back of her mind, all she could focus on was the memory of rough hands holding her down to whatever surface was convenient, be it a desk or even the floor while a lithe body covered hers and possessive words were whispered before the addictive pain began.

"Regin come on-" Sophia urged, Regin swallowed deeply trying to rid herself of he memories "-For the love of..." Regin felt herself being led down the hall though her movements were stiff and automatic, she could feel her heartbeat increasing until it felt like the organ was going to burst out of her chest, she kept her head downcast impulsively, hoping that she wouldn't be noticed.

"How could he have possibly over powered Egan though?" Regin could hear Cara murmuring to her companion.

"_Men_ like him will use the most demeaning of methods my Lady" Regin winced at the cold tone that seemed to encase her entire body in ice.

"At least now he can be punished accordingly" Dahlia pointed out.

"Thats he can" Cara agreed.

"My Lady I would be honoured if you would let me deal with this mess for you" Regin flinched when a male scream of terror filled the room.

"_I didn't kill him!, I swear on Kahlan's life" _Richard shrieked.

"If and when Nicci tires of him I'll let you know-" Cara compromised with a sigh "-Regin are you feeling okay, you look a little pale" Regin forced herself to look up at the Lady Rahl, she was frowning lightly in concern.

"Fine my Lady" Regin forced out shakily.

"If you say so...take Mistress Catha to her chambers, I want her next to yours, understood?" Regin nodded hastily even though she felt like her death warrant had just been signed, no she though, death would be a reprieve from what she knew was about to happen, it was in the way Regin could feel Mistress Catha's eyes stripping away the leather that covered her until she felt like the older Mord'Sith was leering at her naked body like she often did in the temple.

"Mom can I have a word?" Sophia hissed suddenly, Regin glanced over to Sophia, she could feel herself shaking softly.

"Of course" Cara smiled lovingly at her.

"In private" Sophia prompted.

"I have pressing matters to deal with at present, are you still here Regin?" Regin clenched her teeth and spun on her heel before stalking out the hall with Catha sauntering cockily after her, the sounds of Catha's boots hitting the floor were filling her ears making her want to run, but if she did that then Catha wouldn't hesitate in reclaiming what she viewed as hers, _But I'm not, I'm not hers, not anymore, _Regin kept repeating the thought over and over in her head like a mantra until she reached Catha's chambers, she pushed the door open and waited with her head bowed for Catha to enter, so she could return to Sophia.

"I'm waiting pet-" Catha hissed behind her, Regin cursed when she felt herself tense to move into Catha's chamber, but she forced herself to stay put much to Catha's annoyance "-And I had hoped that our reunion would be easy, obviously you've been lacking in discipline since you've been taken away from me-" Catha leaned forward to whisper into Regin's ear making the younger Mord'Sith shiver "-When the pain becomes too much, bare in mind that I tried to be nice" Catha hissed before digging her fingers into Regin's neck above her neck guard, the harsh bit of her hold had Regin instinctively tensing, before she was being pushed forward into Catha's chambers, she tried to make herself say something but her mind was assuring her that this was the order of things, shame clouded her mind, she couldn't believe that she'd disobeyed her mistress, she whimpered in distress at the thought of displeasing her.

"Thats my girl-" Mistress crooned gently, Regin felt tears of happiness begin to gather as she felt mistress' hands cup her hips, pulling her against her chest, she bit her lip at the feel of Mistress' breasts being pressed into her back "-Now then pet, answer me this, have you been letting others touch whats mine?-" Regin shook her head violently "-Good girl" Regin sighed happily, before she was suddenly spun around and harsh lips covered hers, Regin's eyes closed and she parted her lips easily, she moaned deeply when mistress thrust her tongue inside her mouth demandingly, she felt mistress reach up and wrap her long blonde braid around her gloved palm, before jerking her head back with little concession to the small gasp of pleasure that Regin gave at the slight sting, suddenly Sophia's face filled her mind's eye, suddenly Regin was jerked out of her submissive haze, she growled deep in her throat before biting _Catha's_ tongue, the older Mord'Sith groaned in pleasure as blood filled both their mouths, Regin gagged at the coppery taste in her mouth though Catha didn't relent, instead Regin found herself being forcibly being pushed up against a wall, she turned her head away, and raised her hands to push at Catha's shoulders, suddenly Catha was jerking away from her and backhanding her with enough force to sent her head whipping to the side, she licked the small cut on the lower lip.

"Fight me all you want, you're mine Regin I know it, you know it and even the little princess knows it" Regin snarled violently before raising her closed fist and slamming it into Catha's jaw, the older woman didn't even flinch, she smirked deeply before closing one hand around Regin's throat and she slowly started choking her, Regin gripped Catha's wrist in one hand while she lifted her other and punched Catha again and again until she felt her vision flickering, she went limp against the wall, she wanted to keep fighting but she couldn't make her body obey her.

"Oh no, no Regin-" Catha released her hold on Regin's throat making the younger Mord'Sith slump to the ground as she tried to drag in air "-I'm not done with you yet-" Catha crouched down next to Regin as the blonde struggled onto her knees "-I'm going to give you a choice, you can either obey me in all things, like you fucking should, or I'll make sure that Sophia never wants to so much as look at you let alone fuck you" Catha smirked darkly.

"You're insane" Regin choked out.

"Don't test me pet, whats it going to be?"

"I'm not yours anymore"

"Your mouth and body are saying one thing pet, but your mind is saying something entirely different" Catha reached forward and cupped one of Regin's beasts roughly, making the younger woman gasp in a mix of pleasure and pain, she arched her back before she knew she was doing it, she couldn't help it, it just felt so damn good.

"Piss off Catha" Regin slapped Catha's hand away and got to her feet as the other woman did the same with a cocky smirk.

"You have until tomorrow pet, don't keep me waiting"

**TBC. . .**

**AN: Okay so how was my non-fluffy Mord'Sith, personally I think I was missing something but what did you guys think?. I've got no idea when I'll be updating again but I'll try to make it quick, that being said I've got a lot of work to get done so, til next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Mistress Cara Rahl: the aftermath

Pairing(s): Cara/Dahlia, Denna/Jennsen, Kahlan/Nicci.

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Summary: Sequel to Mistress 'Cara Rahl'.

**AN: Lemme start off by saying Katie I know exactly what you mean about my terminology in the last Chapter, I was thinking about changing a few things when I get the chance. Anyway lets hope this chapter is better.**

**Chapter fifteen.**

"So?..." Dahlia murmured when Cara blinked her eyes open, the brunette was laying on her side, looking down at Cara, the red silk sheets were pulled up covering her breasts, much to Cara's dismay.

"Good morning to you too" Cara grumbled softly, Dahlia smirked gently before leaning down and brushing her soft lips across Cara's in a loving kiss before pulling away sharply, Cara pouted up at her wife though there was an amused twinkle in her aquamarine eyes.

"Good morning...what did Catha have to say for herself?-" Dahlia prompted, Cara scowled to herself, she didn't particularly want to start her day with thoughts of the previous one, she sat up suddenly, when she remembered just _what_ had happened, her fists clenched tightly at her sides "-Cara?" The blonde turned and smiled sadly when she felt her wife's warm hand on her bare shoulder.

"I have to talk to Ulic today" Cara murmured gently, Dahlia frowned slightly before urging Cara to lean back against their pillows, Cara did so willingly, she sighed contently when she felt Dahlia snuggle into her side, she wrapped her arms around her brunette while Dahlia rested her head on Cara's shoulder.

"I can do it if you prefer" Dahlia offered softly, Cara smiled lovingly before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Dahlia's head.

"No I owe Egan this much...but I wouldn't object if you wanted to accompany me" Cara whispered, Dahlia nodded slightly making Cara tighten her hold on her love.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Sophia yesterday?" Dahlia murmured, Cara frowned slightly, after Regin had all but run from the hall, Sophia had disappeared, though Cara had faith in Shayla and Jacqueline being close on her tail or they were going to have problems.

"No I didn't" Cara replied gently, she slowly started drawing random patterns on Dahlia's back, simply enjoying the feeling of her other half filling her arms so perfectly.

"She seemed really...upset...yesterday Cara" Dahlia lifted her head to look down into Cara's eyes, Cara smiled when she saw motherly concern shining in Dahlia's light blue eyes.

"I'll track her down today" Cara promised, she had detected a certain amount of alarm in Sophia's voice yesterday and she feared that she might have been too callous to her daughter and Regin.

"Quite the agenda today" Dahlia muttered resentfully, before resting her head on Cara's shoulder once more.

"Do you know something I don't?" Cara asked softly.

"The nobles are all bustling about Egan's murder, they are going to want assurance that we don't have another 'Naithair' on our hands" Dahlia hissed, Cara tensed softly even as the small scar marring her eyebrow started stinging with phantom pain.

"Richard wouldn't have lasted a second up against that crazy bitch" Cara growled.

"Agreed..." Dahlia murmured "...It would be an entertaining sight though" Cara chuckled softly at the thought, she could feel Dahlia smiling against her shoulder.

"That it would-" Cara drawled "-But I have faith in Nicci making Richard's last hours more painful than all the fires in the underworld"

"Mmm while you're placating your nobles I think I'm going to lend her my assistance" Dahlia said with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"I don't want him broken Dahlia..." Cara snarled suddenly.

"Why not?" Dahlia asked quietly with a confused frown.

"Because I don't want him so much as looking at you, let alone kissing your boots and pleading with you to let him 'service' you" Cara tightened her arms around Dahlia as jealousy burned inside her.

"Honestly Cara...do you think I would let him taint my boots...after all the trouble I went through with polishing them yesterday" Dahlia drawled sarcastically, even though the image of Richard looking up at her with blind devotion reflecting back at back at her made her stomach turn in disgust.

"Why didn't you order a servant to do that for you...thats what I bloody well pay them for" Cara growled softly.

"Because after Lily's hysterics yesterday I needed to do something methodical and it was either that or sparring with Triana..." Cara opened her mouth to reply that she'd have preferred the latter "...In a dress" Dahlia added, Cara rolled her eyes before smirking to herself.

"You are going to have to wear them more often" Cara began with a sly smile.

"After your little 'I look so refined' comment, I think not" Dahlia declined.

"But don't you find them to be...freer than leathers?" Cara asked coyly, Dahlia lifted her head up and looked down at Cara, the blonde retained her innocent look until Dahlia pursed her lips gently, drawing Cara's attention to the perfection of her wife's mouth, she licked her lips slowly, an action that Dahlia didn't fail to notice.

"You just want me in dresses so you can make love to me at all hours of the day" Dahlia accused.

"Excuse me but I do that already...a dress would make things move along quicker" Cara declared with a satisfied smile.

"Then you wear the dress like a proper Lady Rahl and I'll do all the-" Dahlia was interrupted by a heavy knocking on their bedroom door, Dahlia shifted slightly so she could reach for her Agiel laying lifelessly on her bed side table, the moment Dahlia's gloveless fingers encircled the rod a low whining sound filled their dimly lit bedroom, Cara shrugged slightly, she knew that all her Mord'Sith would be extra cautious for the next few weeks possibly months, even though Cara was certain that nothing would go wrong now that Richard was in her custody, she had even attempted to reassure her Mord'Sith but they just ignored her, like they always did when it came to matters concerning her safety and survival, they much preferred to take Dahlia's orders when it came to such matters, the thought had her lips twitching slightly, until the knocking sounded again.

"How much would you like to wager that, that is someone I absolutely cannot stand to be around?" Cara murmured gently, hoping to lighten Dahlia's suddenly dark mood, Cara scowled softly when Dahlia simply slipped out of their bed, offering Cara a glimpse of the beautiful brunette's naked body, Cara bit her lip as desire flared in her lower stomach and her golden skin became painfully sensitive to the cool morning air. Dahlia grabbed her red silk robe from a hardly used bench beside the door before shrugging into the slip of material, not once did she relinquish her hold on her Agiel.

xxxxXxxxx

Denna moaned deep in her throat when she felt Jennsen's tongue tangling with hers, they'd been making love all night, and Denna was actually feeling slightly sore between her thighs, she smiled and began kissing her red headed lover back forcefully, she rolled them over so that Jennsen was on top of her in the blonde's bed, Jennsen was now straddling Denna's hips while her hands supporting her weight, Denna smirked, obviously Jennsen didn't realise the disadvantage of her position, Denna trailed her hands down to the generous mounds of Jennsen's breasts, she cupped them in her hands, they both moaned at the contact.

"Denna..." Jennsen gasped when Denna began pinching the red head's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, Denna growled hungrily deep in her throat and bucked her hips up, groaning at the feel of Jennsen's hot, wet pussy grinding into her toned abdomen making her own ache with need.

"I love it when you say my name" Denna purred softly, before capturing Jennsen's soft, yielding lips with her own, Denna closed her eyes as Jennsen started rocking her hips back and forth, rubbing her slick pussy against Denna, making the Mord'Sith desperate to bury her tongue back inside her responsive lover so she could lap at the sweet juices coating Jennsen's folds.

"Mmmm...wait, wait-" Jennsen jerked back, Denna sighed roughly and relinquished her hold on Jennsen, the red head sat back on her knees, Denna bit her lip softly, Jennsen's neck and upper chest were covered in the remnants of Denna's mouth, her nipples were hard and so tempting, Denna sat up suddenly, ignoring the pointed look that Jennsen gave her, she gripped Jennsen's hips tightly before pressing soft kisses to the base of Jennsen's neck "-Shayla is next door!" Jennsen exclaimed when Denna raked her teeth down the valley between Jennsen's breasts, earning her a sharp gasp of pleasure from her lover.

"And has been all night-" Denna murmured dismissively, Jennsen moaned loudly when Denna's hot mouth finally covered one of her diamond hard peaks, Jennsen cried out sharply when Denna began suckling the tight tip with little regard to how sensitive her nipples were from last night's ministrations, Denna swirled her tongue around Jennsen's nipple even as she felt the Jennsen bury her hands in her loose white blonde hair, Denna growled in defeat when Jennsen tried to pull her away, she reluctantly pulled her mouth away from Jennsen's nipple, even as a soft whimper of loss echoed around them nearly provoking the her to resume her attentions "-What is really bothering you Jennsen?-" Denna asked gently, she trailed her hands around Jennsen so she could wrap her arms around Jennsen's slender waist "-And don't lie or I may have to tie you up after all" Denna smirked, she could just imagine Jennsen spread out on her bed, helpless to resist her desires, she shifted uncomfortably, the image having a predictable effect on her raging libido.

"Richard wouldn't have been able to kill Egan, Denna-" Denna tilted her head back while sighing with sexual frustration, she felt as though someone had just doused her in icy water though not enough to quell her arousal completely "-Hes just not...man enough" Denna barely smothered her laugh, though Jennsen was grinning slightly.

"I know what you're thinking Jennsen, but a fight doesn't always depend on who is physically stronger-" Jennsen made a face making Denna shake her head softly, she knew Jennsen held no interest in fighting, in fact her lover hated all sorts of violence save for hunting which she participated in regularly "-For instance, between myself, Berdine and Dahlia, Berdine is clearly the stronger of us, but she is at a severe disadvantage simply because Dahlia is quicker on her feet and I'm far more experienced that either of them"

"So who would win?" Jennsen asked gently while wrapping her arms around Denna's neck.

"Dahlia" Denna answered honestly.

"You would let her win because she is Cara's mate?" Jennsen arched her eyebrow slightly, Denna scoffed to herself gently.

"No I wouldn't 'let' her do anything, however she is my protégé which makes her very formidable" Denna conceded.

"I thought Mistress Naithair was the one to break Dahlia" Jennsen frowned making Denna sigh gently.

"Naithair is responsible for making the canvas...I'm the one who created the master piece" Denna murmured gently, she didn't really want to go into much detail, not with Jennsen at least, she couldn't help but want to protect her lover from the horrors she inflicted upon others on a daily basis.

"You speak of Dahlia as though she was flawless" Jennsen pouted gently, Denna smirked gently, she could hear the jealousy in her lover's voice.

"Dahlia was perfect, strong, emotionless, completely merciless, until she met Cara and it all went to the underworld" Denna growled softly making Jennsen snigger to herself.

"But Richard is neither of those things Denna..." Jennsen whispered.

"His fate is sealed my love...there is no point lingering on the past...we can only plan the future" Denna whispered softly.

"I know...but what if it wasn't him, what if someone else killed Egan and plans on doing the same to Cara or even Sophia?" Jennsen bit her lip nervously.

"Then said person better find a deep hole to hide in, because there is nothing on this earth that a Mord'Sith will not do for her Lady Rahl-" Denna tilted her head up at Jennsen who was still frowning gently "-What now?" Denna murmured.

"Nothing" Jennsen lowered her head slightly.

"Mmm..you're lying-" Denna grinned before using her hold on her mate to turn them over, so she was between her lover's spread thighs, she ignored Jennsen's half-hearted struggles and helpless giggles before clasping Jennsen's wrists and holding them above her head "-Now where did I put those restraints?" Denna asked gently.

xxxxXxxxx

"_How did we not see this coming!" Cara yelled, though it sounded more like a loud squeak thanks to the form she was in before slamming her tiny fist into the table top she was sat on in the servant's quarters, with Denna and Dahlia sat around her._

"_Why are you acting this way...Egan was just a soldier you realise" Denna pointed out in a bored tone, Cara slowly turned to face her sister, she slowly rose up off her haunches and was about to pounce on her when Dahlia suddenly picked her up and set the tiny gar on her lap, Cara growled in the back of her throat and for a moment she thought about biting Dahlia for moving her, but thought better of it when Dahlia started stroking her pointed ears, Cara shuddered in pleasure and tried to stop herself from purring in front of Denna, she would never hear the end of it if she did._

"_In case you weren't listening sister, Cara wanted to intercept Catha before she got here...that way no one would really notice her absence at the temple and Lady Rahl would just assume that Catha had been usurped" Dahlia explained while Cara leaned into her mate's touch subtly, she hoped._

"_It doesn't matter now...what are we going to do now that shes here?" Denna asked while staring at the scene in front of her with a scowl, Cara's eyes fluttered closed due to Dahlia's skilful ministrations, Dahlia smiled down at her mate while Denna looked as though she wanted to throw something at them, preferably a heavy something._

"_Leave Sophia to deal with it" All three of the Mord'Sith turned their heads to find Lily Rahl standing in the doorway, Cara hopped off of Dahlia's lap and stalked over to the young girl, the tiny brunette knelt down so that she was closer to the gar's own height._

"_You do know that Catha isn't even from this verse?" Cara asked softly, not bothering to hide the fact that she could talk, and to be fair the princess didn't even seem phased that there was a baby gar standing in front of her talking._

"_Sophia is a lot stronger than you think" Lily returned making Cara smirk softly as Dahlia and Denna slowly approached the them._

"_For her sake shes going to have to be" Denna replied as she moved to flank Cara, she resisted the urge to take a step back when Lily turned her strangely perceptive gaze up at her._

"_She is" Lily assured easily._

"_What do you think Dahlia?" Cara murmured to her second-in-command, Dahlia shifted slightly in response._

"_We'll have to keep a close eye on the situation" Dahlia finally answered._

"_Very well, little bit, we'll let Sophia deal with Catha, but if we think that the princess can't handle it, we'll have no choice but to step in" Cara said gently to the young girl, Lily nodded before standing up and hurrying from the tiny room as though she'd never even been there, Cara stared at the spot where the young Rahl had been kneeling just seconds before._

"_What is she?" Denna finally asked._

"_To be honest I don't think I want to know" Dahlia murmured before crouching down and lifting Cara into her arms, Cara turned and clung to the front of Dahlia's dress with her claws, a habit she'd developed over the past few days._

"_She didn't seem shocked that we were here" Denna added._

"_Thats because she saw us coming, you nitwit" Cara drawled dismissively._

_xxxxXxxxx_

"What does this mean?" Nicci murmured tiredly.

"I honestly don't know" Kahlan replied gently and shifted slightly, Nicci turned her head and smiled adoringly, the two were sat in the palace gardens, perched on the rim of the white marble fountain where they'd wondered towards during the long hours of the night.

"Kahlan, look at me..." Nicci shifted on the fountain so she could face the woman who had effortlessly captured her heart, when Kahlan continued to glance towards the horizon, Nicci hesitantly reached out and cupped Kahlan's cheek, she smiled dreamily when Kahlan finally turned to look at her "...I want to be with you in everyway...and I mean _everyway_" Nicci hated herself for pressing Kahlan like this but she had to have an answer, this waiting was killing her.

"Nicci..." Kahlan began gently.

"Wait...Before you deliver your 'verdict'...I just need you to know that...I love you, and I think I always have" Nicci admitted softly, Kahlan's eyes darkened suddenly though Nicci didn't have a clue whether or not to take it as a good sign or not.

"When Richard was..." Kahlan swallowed several times before taking a deep calming breath "...When he was raping me, I could feel you with me, in my heart and my soul. I wasn't complete until you found me..." Nicci felt her heart well up in her chest, in that moment she was convinced that either the Creator had seen ft to bless her with the wonder that was Kahlan Amnell or the Keeper was finding his sick amusement by making this a dream, she could feel her eyes beginning to burn with tears of absolute joy, her throat seemed to constrict to the point where she could hardly breath "...I love you too Nicci" Nicci mentally shook herself and focused firmly on the love of her life sitting nervously in front of her. Nicci grinned suddenly and leaned forward slowly, if possible her grin grew even bigger when Kahlan moved towards her, their lips melded together in a tender embrace, Nicci was frozen in place suddenly when it dawned on her that this was actually happening, she was kissing Kahlan, the very thing that kept her heart beating. She moaned gently and started moving her lips against Kahlan's seemingly softer ones, she raised her hands and cupped Kahlan's face between them as she felt the confessor respond to her kiss slowly, but suddenly Kahlan pulled away sharply causing the sorceress to pout gently.

"I think we should tell Dani" Kahlan bit her lower lip gently before she stood up and held her hand out to the blonde.

"But...but-" Nicci protested weakly making Kahlan grin happily.

"We have eternity for that Nicci" Kahlan reminded, Nicci smiled to herself realising that Kahlan was right and eternity with Kahlan, Danika and the rest of her family sounded like perfection to her.

xxxxXxxxx

Raina came awake to the feeling of Berdine's slightly larger body curled around hers in their bed, she was laying on her side with Berdine behind her and their silk sheets pulled up to their waists, Raina smiled when she felt Berdine drawing lazy circles on her flat abdomen with her warm fingertips in the same instant the taller woman pressed gentle kisses to her neck and jaw.

"Hey" Berdine whispered into Raina's ear while she blinked the last remnants of sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey yourself..." Raina replied softly before shifting in Berdine's arms so she was facing her wife, she smiled at up at Berdine, and as usual she found herself marvelling at how beautiful the other woman was, Raina reached up and cupped the side of Berdine's face, brushing her thumb across her mate's full lower lip "...Where were you last night?" Raina murmured gently, it had been absolute torture trying to sleep without Berdine's comforting presence beside her, even her training as a Mord'Sith hadn't been able to compete.

"Library..." Berdine whispered back before she began nibbling on Raina's thumb gently, Raina smiled lovingly even as she waited for her love to elaborate "...I found several ancient scrolls detailing the serum that Zedd has concocted and I read six of them thoroughly..." Raina felt like her heart had risen into her throat, Berdine's musical voice was partially drowned out by the sound of her own heartbeat "...It isn't going to hurt the baby..." Raina grinned widely and pulled Berdine down to her for a long drawn out kiss, even though she could sense there was a 'but' in Berdine's sentence she was blissfully content to lose herself in her Berdine's taste simply because she didn't want to hear the rest "...Wait a second..." Berdine growled before pulling back from her, she scowled up at her wife softly earning her a grin "...There is still two more for me to read but..." Berdine sighed gently before resting her forehead against Raina's "...We're going to be fine" Berdine murmured, Raina looked up into Berdine's lively blue eyes, she smiled at the mixture of raw emotions reflecting back at her.

"Yeah we are..." Raina agreed, Berdine smiled and leaned down to brush her lips across Raina's gently "...I just hope its not twins again" Berdine laughed breezily in response.

"Scared it'll hurt?" Berdine asked teasingly.

"Uch you insult me" Raina painted a hurt look onto her face.

"Maybe I should make it up to you then" Berdine purred seductively, making Raina painfully aware of her wife's naked body pressing into hers.

"Maybe you should" Raina drawled softly.

xxxxXxxxx

Sophia bolted upright out of her dreamless state and instantly regretted her decision when her upper back and neck screamed in protest. She ignored it and hastily scrambled out of her bed all the while mentally cursing herself for falling asleep in a sitting position. But the night before she'd promised herself that she wouldn't sleep until she knew Regin was all right, but as the hours past with no sign of her mate Sophia had decided to lay in bed and read, and somewhere between the pages she must have fallen asleep. Sophia glanced out her window and found that the sun had just risen, judging from the soft pinks and reds lingering in the sky, she hurried over to her wardrobe and pulled her training leathers out, she carried them over to her bed set them on top of the ruffled sheets, with that done she reached down and grabbed the hem of the long tunic she'd decided to wear last night, the black material ended at mid-thigh providing her with decent coverage. She pulled the tunic over her head and quickly started pulling her black leathers on, with years of skill on her side she was soon clad in tight black leather pants, a sleeveless black leather shirt and her thigh length boots pulled on with her long blonde hair neatly braided down her back the ends of which touched her lower back. She knelt beside her bed and reached beneath the solid oak frame, her fingers were met with a cold leather sheath, she pulled her sword out from under her bed and smiled at the sight of the familiar weapon like she would an old friend that she hadn't seen for quite some time. The sheath itself was made out of strong red leather, the hilt was black and gold while the blade was polished to the point where it gleamed and it was sharpened perfectly, she smirked coldly before standing up and slipping the belt around her waist, she buckled it up and almost sighed at the feel of the sword's weight resting firmly at her hip, it was just so...natural. She strode from her chambers with a determined walk that had every servant ducking their heads as she past them in search if her target. She found Danika and Shayla deep in conversation just out side the great hall, she stopped a few metres away and found herself feeling conflicted as she studied them smiling lovingly at each other, on one hand she just wanted Catha out of the palace and as far away from Regin as she could get her, as was her current objective but on the other she wanted to find Regin, take the other blonde in her arms and never let go, she bit her lower lip gently, she knew Regin wasn't in her chamber because otherwise the older blonde would've come into her chamber so they could spend the night just talking and holding each other a was their routine, so where did she look now.

"Soph...you looked pissed..." Shayla stated bluntly bringing Sophia out of her thoughts and back into reality "...Yet attractive" Shayla winked playfully before Danika reached up and smacked her upside her head even though there was a playful glint in her blue eyes.

"Have you seen Regin?" Sophia asked, ignoring Shayla's comment, for the moment.

"Not since yesterday" Shayla answered and began stalking toward her with Danika at her side.

"Same" Danika replied when Sophia's aquamarine eyes landed on her, Sophia clenched her jaw tightly, before she spun on her heel and started back down the hall, the training field was her next stop.

"Are you going to tell us whats bothering you or do we have to find someone who can read minds?" Shayla murmured gently when she managed to catch up to Sophia.

"You do realise that Catha is in the palace right?" Sophia growled.

"Yes I did hear" Shayla returned.

"What has she done?" Danika asked when Sophia shot Shayla an annoyed look.

"Regin didn't come to me last night" Sophia snapped.

"And that instantly means that Catha has done something to her?" Shayla scowled softly.

"Its a contributing factor" Sophia murmured.

"Well what are you going to do when you find Regin?" Danika questioned when the three girls stepped out into the courtyard before making their way over to the training ring, Sophia sighed in relief when she spotted a familiar blonde, clad in red leather standing in the middle.

"I'm going to make sure shes okay...before I find Catha and have a little 'discussion' with her" Sophia declared bluntly, she didn't like the fact that Catha had touched Regin, she didn't like the fact that someone else had marked what she considered to be hers while she hadn't even gotten the chance to take Regin as her lover yet.

"You don't think thats a little brash?" Danika looked away when Sophia's cold aquamarine eyes landed on her as they all but ran towards the training ring.

"No...I think its long over due..." Sophia answered honestly.

"Well you should know that we'll help you hide the body if we're needed" Sophia and Shayla shared a smirk while Danika cursed under her breath "...We'll wait for you here" Shayla murmured when they got to the steps leading up to the training ring, Sophia nodded gently in silent gratitude before jogging up the four steps and ducking under the robe closing off the ring. She took several deep breaths before slowly approaching Regin, even though she was fairly confident that the other blonde knew she was there, she made a point of making her footfalls were heavier when she was a few feet away from Regin.

"You're down here early" Regin commented distantly, keeping her back toward Sophia.

"I get grouchy when I wake up alone" Sophia reported, she crossed her arms over her breasts and waited for Regin to turn around.

"I wouldn't have been good company last night" Regin sighed slightly.

"I wouldn't have cared" Sophia growled, she was still annoyed that Regin hadn't come to her simply because she knew how much influence Catha would still have over Regin, and it was killing her, knowing that Catha could reduce Regin to nothing more than a pet in the space of few minutes, and she wasn't dunce enough to think that Catha hadn't gotten to Regin in some way, it was in the way the other blonde refused to look at her.

"Well I had some things to think about" Regin's tone was getting noticeably harsher, at one point this would have warned Sophia to drop it, but not today, now it just irritated her.

"And you couldn't have done that with me?" Sophia forced out.

"No" Regin replied bluntly, Sophia scowled to herself before she moved forward, closing the space between them swiftly, she gripped Regin's upper arm and forcibly spun her around to face her. She swallowed hard when she saw that Regin's lower lip was split, and she could see angry looking purple bruises covering Regin's throat just above her neck guard, she tilted her head slightly, only to discover that the bruises formed the shape of a hand print.

"Now I _am _going to kill her" Sophia hissed before stalking away from Regin, ignoring her protests as they fell from her lips.

"Shay..." Sophia called out when she was at the railing, Shayla turned away from Danika and looked up at her, a soft covered her face when she saw Sophia's eyes narrowed in rage.

"Mistress?" Shayla used Sophia's title because she knew that it wasn't her best friend and sister standing before her at the present time, all Shayla could see was her future Lady Rahl, and her Lady Rahl was enraged.

"Invite Catha to partake in today's training and make sure she brings her Agiel" Sophia snarled, Shayla bowed her head before spinning on her heel and rushing back into the palace.

"Soph...what is it?" Sophia turned to look down at Danika with cold eyes, she smirked when Danika flinched.

"Nobody marks what is mine and gets away with it..." Sophia growled.

xxxxXxxxx

"If you want to take time away from your duties for a while..." Cara trailed off when Ulic's empty eyes met hers from across the table.

"I appreciate it my Lady but, I would prefer to keep busy" Ulic said quietly, Cara nodded gently.

"Well then return to your post" Cara ordered gently, he nodded and stood up, he bowed to both Cara and Dahlia, who had been remaining silent throughout this interaction, before walking out the room, the sounds of his armour shifting on his broad chest accompanied with his heavy footfalls were the only sounds in the hall. Cara sighed harshly before she turned to look at Dahlia, her wife was staring at the doors that Ulic had just disappeared out of, Cara reached out and placed her hand over Dahlia's on the rectangular table they were sat at, Dahlia turned her hand so she could entwine their fingers together, Cara impulsively tightened her hold on her love. She had told countless amounts of people that their wives, husbands, brothers, sisters, fathers were dead, but this had been so much more personal, if only she had sent someone with Egan then he may still be alive.

"Stop thinking about it Cara" Dahlia said gently, Cara looked at Dahlia and smiled sadly, it never failed to amaze her, how easily Dahlia could read her.

"Did you see his eyes Dahlia?" Cara replied softly, she looked away from Dahlia's beautiful face, she couldn't face the love she could see shining back at her, how could she bask in Dahlia's comforting presence when she was painfully aware that Ulic would never get the opportunity to do the same thing with Egan again.

"They were wounded...deeply...but he'll recover in time" Dahlia shifted closer to Cara.

"You seem so certain" Cara murmured gently.

"Well I'm not...but, they will see each other again-" Dahlia used her free hand to tilt Cara's face towards hers "-But you can help him heal by finding the one who killed Egan and returning the favour" Cara smirked at the cold edge in Dahlia's voice.

"How can I argue with that?"

"You can't...but I must insist that you take all of my sisters with you, perhaps some..."

"Excuse me...I am not some novice who can't protect herself-" Cara reminded her "-Spirits, its tempting to start a war just so I can prove that"

"The only thing you'd be proving is that you are easily annoyed...and that your Mord'Sith are ready to destroy nations for you and then theres the army, but who cares about them...they can never keep up with us anyway" Cara chuckled softly making Dahlia grin happily, Cara closed her eyes when Dahlia leaned in close to her so she could brush their lips together gently, Cara sighed gently at the sensation of Dahlia's soft lips against hers, she pulled away gently and rested their foreheads together so she could look into Dahlia's deep blue eyes.

"I love you" Cara whispered gently, Dahlia tilted her head slightly.

"As I love you..."

"Ahem!" They both looked up when they heard someone clear their throat, Cara rolled her eyes when she found Berdine, Raina and Triana looking around the room, as though they hadn't just interrupted them.

"You know when the door is shut you're supposed to knock" Cara growled at them, when three sets of eyes finally landed on her.

"-We did" Berdine replied before clasping her hands together in front of her.

"-But there was no answer, so we felt compelled to investigate" Triana smirked.

"No these two felt 'compelled to investigate' I wanted to leave well enough alone" Raina murmured.

"And that is why I like her better than I do you two" Cara drawled sarcastically to Berdine and Triana.

"I outrank her anyway" Triana pointed out with a care-free shrug while Berdine just smiled brightly.

"That can be revised..." Cara purred with a sly smile even though she knew there was a reason Triana outranked everyone besides Dahlia and Denna, the woman was loyal and merciless when there was even the slightest threat to Cara "...Anyway why are you here pestering me when you should be at breakfast?"

"Careful Lady Rahl you're in danger of sounding like you care" Berdine drawled teasingly.

"Don't be stupid Berdine I only care that your spawn is properly fed" Cara replied smoothly.

"Hey!" Raina exclaimed, Cara shot her an apologetic look before returning her gaze to Berdine, who was now only just suppressing a grin.

"A care that is shared by all..." Dahlia interrupted Cara and Berdine's playful banter, both woman's gazes fell on Raina.

"What?" Raina exclaimed in annoyance.

"How are you feeling?" Cara asked gently.

"I will be perfectly fine soon enough" Raina answered.

"Thats why we here actually" Berdine murmured, Cara tilted her head gently in a silent question.

"So what is the verdict?" Cara asked in concern, her eyes momentarily trailed over Raina's form before landing back on Berdine.

"I have two more scrolls to read before I can make a final judgement but from the looks of things...we're all going to be together for a _very long_ time"

"Well two pairs of eyes are more effective than one..." Dahlia concluded "...I'll help you go through them" Berdine nodded gently.

"And I need to know what the arrangements for tomorrow are" Triana interjected.

"I thought Denna was the one helping me" Cara smirked knowingly.

"Yes well the last time I saw her she was dragging Jennsen back into their room, so you're going to have to make due with me" Triana smirked.

"Fine, sit down we have a lot of things to organise for Sophia's birthday and very little time to do it in"

"And we should get down the library-" Dahlia stood up before capturing Cara's lips in a tender kiss, while Triana moved to fill Dahlia's empty chair "-See you later" Dahlia murmured, Cara nipped at Dahlia's lower lip playfully, she sighed dispassionately when Dahlia moved away from her and out the room with Berdine and Raina close on her heels, her eyes lingered on the door the love of her life just disappeared out of, she hated it when Dahlia was out of her sight, it felt like a vital piece of her was missing.

"Please tell me I don't look at Garren like that" Triana pleaded gently, Cara turned toward the brunette and laughed helplessly.

"Oh Triana...If only you knew" Cara chuckled.

xxxxXxxxx

"Finally I was beginning to think you weren't coming" Sophia hissed angrily when Catha _finally _deigned to grace her with her damned presence.

"My apologies _mistress _I had a very 'productive' night" It took every ounce of Sophia's self-control not to launch herself at the sneering Mord'Sith, the arrogant curl of Catha's lip was maddening.

"Oh...I'd have thought someone of your age would've wanted an early night" Sophia sneered.

"Well it was early when _we _got to my chamber" Catha replied, her cold blue eyes pointedly fell on the three girls standing behind Sophia, just outside the training ring, Sophia resisted the urge to move so that her body was hiding Catha's view of Regin.

"Indeed?" Sophia murmured, earning her a nod from Catha.

"Yes...all though it certainly wasn't early when she left" Catha smirked.

"Enough...I didn't order you here to talk" Sophia caressed the hilt of her sword, before pulling the blade from its sheathe, the metallic ring had her eyes fluttering slightly.

"Oh...But it it was just getting interesting" Catha drawled before pulling her Agiel out of its holster, Sophia's eyes narrowed when a soft whine echoed through the training field, Sophia's bent her knees slightly and tensed her lithe muscles ready for the attack.

"Its about to get even more interesting" Sophia muttered resentfully, before springing forward, Catha stayed perfectly still right until Sophia was inches away from her, Sophia smirked slightly, she feinted an attack towards Catha's left side, only to spin on her heel at the last minute and swing her sword at the right side of Catha's body with every ounce of strength she possessed. Catha read the move however and turned so she could block Sophia's blade, the force of the collision made Sophia's teeth clench and her shoulder burn. Sophia growled low in her throat, her eyes met Catha's, a slow smirk spread across Catha's face, Sophia's eyes narrowed, right before Catha sent her knee up directly into Sophia's sternum, she grunted slightly and spun away from Catha, with her sword hanging loosely at her side. She winced at the burning sensation in her ribs, before she realised that a cold laughter had filled the training ring.

"Honestly, one of my fucking pets could've seen that coming" Catha sneered, Sophia clenched her jaw tightly, as much as she hated to admit it, that had been a rookie mistake, one she refused to make again.

"Did I fucking ask for _your _instruction" Sophia snarled, her eyes drifted toward Regin, the other blonde was nibbling her lower lip softly but her eyes weren't one Sophia or even Catha they were on the ground, rage burned brightly inside Sophia, the move was submissive and Sophia hated it.

"Its my instruction that made Regin the Mord'Sith she is today..." Catha purred "...Strong, skilful, fearless and _mine" _Catha hissed, Sophia didn't even think about moving, she ran across the training field, she raised her sword and sent it swinging toward Catha's neck, the brunette ducked under her blade, Sophia snarled violently, and swung her sword again, only to have it meet thin air _again._ One part of her knew she should be ignoring Catha's snide comments but how could she when all she could see was Catha touching Regin, _her _Regin. She winced when Catha drove her Agiel into her already throbbing sternum, Sophia felt the air leave her lungs swiftly, she doubled over slightly and closed her eyes against the pain.

"You this reminds me of when I first laid eyes on my little pet-" Sophia straightened and glared at Catha "-She was on her knees during devotional..." Catha smirked coldly "...Even then I knew that her ass would be mine"

"Do you ever stop talking" Sophia hissed, she knew Catha was just trying to get into her head so she could gain an advantage and damn if it wasn't working.

"Am I getting to you?" Catha drawled with a smirk.

"You're beneath me you fucking whore" Sophia growled.

"Mmm but I guarantee by the end of the week she'll be beneath me, and this time, she is going to stay there" Catha promised.

"Really...will the sky turn red as well?" Sophia laughed forcibly, she took several deep breathes and began circling Catha, searching for any weaknesses.

"Theres a saying 'The sky will turn red when the blood of a Rahl is spilled', shall we put that to the test?" Catha purred.

"Lets" Sophia drawled, this time she waited for Catha to come at her, she watched as Catha thrust her Agiel towards her mid-section, she deflected the blow to the right and raised her hand to back hand the older woman, Catha leaned back at the waist ensuring that her hand met thin air, Sophia regained her balance easily, and raised her boot to kick Catha square in the chest, Catha stumble backwards. Sophia moved forward, and swung her sword again, she smirked in satisfaction when she finally managed to wound Catha leaving a long jagged cut, going from Catha's left shoulder across to the centre of her chest, Catha laughed slightly in response.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that" Catha growled, before rushing at Sophia, the young blonde managed to block most of Catha's blows, until Catha side stepped to the side so she was behind Sophia and and she wrapped her arm around Sophia's throat, Sophia gasped gently and clutched at Catha's arm, trying to think of a counter move.

"Tell me Sophia, would you like me to tell you _exactly _how Regin enjoys being fucked, Mm?" Sophia gasped when the arm across her throat tightened, slowly closing her airways, while Catha deliberately rested her Agiel against the nape of her neck, Sophia hissed gently even as her sword fell out of her hand and landed on the ground with a metallic ringing sound, with the burning pain at the back of her neck and her lack of oxygen it felt like she was slowly being paralysed, she could feel the fight leaving her body, just as her vision started dimming, everything was blurred, she could barely make out the palace standing tall in front of her.

"ENOUGH!" Sophia felt Catha let her go just as her mother's voice rang out, she fell to her knees, trying to keep her hold on reality, though everything seemed to be getting darker and darker, until thats all there was, was darkness.

xxxxXxxxx

Cara felt like someone had just driven a war hammer into her stomach, she felt that ill as she watched Sophia crumbled to the floor. Cara wasted no time in running across the yard, up the stairs that led to the training ring, she glared at Catha as she fell to her own knees beside Sophia, she gathered her daughter and rested her head in her lap, while Regin pulled herself over the railing and hurried toward them.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" Cara snarled at Catha, the brunette Mord'Sith was holstering her Agiel slowly as though she hadn't just tried to kill _her _eldest daughter.

"She asked me to spar with her" Catha murmured gently.

"You should have fucking let go when it became clear who the fucking victor was!" Cara hissed.

"A Mord'Sith offers no mercy" Catha shrugged.

"Get out of my sight-" Cara hissed, she slowly started stroking Sophia's forehead lovingly "-I'll deal with you later" She watched as Catha bowed her head stiffly and walked away, leaving her alone with her daughter.

"What is going on Regin?" Cara asked the other blonde, she was looking down at Sophia, her eyes were shining with worry.

"I'm sorry-" Regin whispered as Shayla and Danika appeared beside them "-I shouldn't have let her..."

"Regin!..." Cara snapped when Regin continued apologising over and over again, when the younger blonde's frantic eyes met hers, Cara winced at the pain she could see in her light grey eyes.

"Shes never going to let me go, is she?" Regin whimpered, Cara reached out with her free hand and drew the young blonde towards her, confusion burned brightly inside her as Regin cried into her shoulder.

_xxxxXxxxx_

"_What the hell is she thinking...challenging a Mord'Sith like Catha when your not in the right state of mind is like begging her to kill you" Denna snapped as they watched the Lady Rahl cradle both __her daughter and her daughter's mate, they were stood watching from an open window in the palace, Cara was perched on the window sill while Dahlia and Denna stood behind her._

"_She was just trying to protect her mate" Dahlia muttered._

"_'Protect her mate', if I was mated I wouldn't 'protect' her by getting into a sparring session with with some one like her!..." Denna scowled "...We cannot let this happen again Cara" Cara nodded gently in agreement._

"_I agree...its clear that Sophia lacks the skill to take Catha down on her own" Cara murmured._

"_Skill maybe, but she does have the heart" Dahlia replied._

"_So you would have us watch a little longer?" Cara asked, she tilted her head back to look at her mate._

"_Just a little" Dahlia nodded._

"_Do you think Catha is just going to sit around and not try something?" Denna drawled._

"_Of course not...We're just going to have to take precautions" Cara sighed raggedly._

"_Like what?" Denna sneered, Cara growled but otherwise remained quiet._

"_The wizard's tonic..." Both Cara and Denna looked at Dahlia expectantly "...All we have to do is keep Catha at bay until the end of the day, then Berdine and the queen will have determined that the tonic is harmless."_

"_And they'll all be immortal" Cara added gently._

"_Exactly" Dahlia smirked._

"_You're forgetting something..." Cara looked up at Denna "...Nicci, the sorceress knows what Catha did to Egan, if she confronts the Lady Rahl and she in turn confronts Catha..."_

"_...Catha will kill her" Cara interrupted._

"_Do you remember when the Lady Rahl and her queen were at the cabin?..." Dahlia murmured gently earning her nods from Denna and Cara"...Well I can cast the same spell, it may distract Kahlan and Nicci long enough for Berdine and the queen to read the scrolls"_

"_Alright lets just hope that it works"_

xxxxXxxxx

"Momma?" Dahlia looked away from the scroll in front of her when she heard lily's voice, she found her youngest daughter standing beside her chair with her head tilted to the side, Lily was dressed in a long black tunic that ended at mid-thigh and plain black pants with leather boots while her dark brown hair was braided, the ends of which touched the middle of her back.

"What is it little flower?" Dahlia pushed her chair back and lifted Lily into her lap while Berdine continued to work silently across from them in the library.

"Do you trust _Catha?" _Dahlia frowned at the disgust she could hear in Lily's voice.

"Shes an efficient Mord'Sith" Dahlia concluded, she glanced across the table at Berdine who had stopped working to look at Lily with confused eyes.

"But do you trust her?" Lily prompted.

"I never felt at ease with her" Dahlia admitted.

"Aunt Berdine?" Lily looked over towards the brunette.

"I don't trust her as far as I can throw her" Berdine drawled.

"Why do you ask?" Dahlia asked gently.

"I don't like her shes li-" Lily was interrupted by a soft yapping noise, Dahlia looked down at the floor, to find Denna's tiny gar looking up at them with wide eyes "-I've got to go" Lily suddenly declared, she hopped off of Dahlia's lap and rushed out the library with the Gar following closely.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Berdine murmured gently, Dahlia shook her head slightly.

"No if something was wrong she have just come out and said it-" Dahlia said even though she wasn't entirely sure "-Anyway as far as this scroll is concerned...your baby is going to be perfectly fine" Dahlia smiled, Berdine closed her eyes and smiled dreamily.

"Hello sweet eternity" Berdine grinned and closed her own scroll.

**AN: I leave it there cause I have a lot of work to do, but the next chapter, Richard is gonna get the cut, Danika and Shayla decide to try out the rada'han, Lily and Sophia come up with a plan to get rid of Catha, while Cara and Regin have a little chat. So until next time ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So lemme start off by saying thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites they mean a lot and I'm sorry its taken so damn long to update, but hey real life kinda sneaked up on me when I wasn't looking. So anyways, in this chapter, Shayla and Danika get some 'alone time' *coughs* smut *coughs*, Cara and Dahlia argue over who is gonna kick Catha's ass, Denna and Triana fall into a trap and Zedd finally gets a chance to test out his serum. Okay then I hope everyone enjoys reading ;D **

**Chapter sixteen**

Shayla was standing in the doorway of Sophia's dimly lit bedroom, her shoulder was braced firmly against the hard oak while her arms were crossed over her breasts, the same pose she been holding all night. She hadn't complained when Lady Rahl had asked her to watch over both Regin and Sophia the night before, in fact she was grateful for the chance to watch over the future of D'Hara as she slept off the previous day's training. Shayla's eyes narrowed gently, she could still remember the feeling of cold dread that had filled her like a lead weight as she'd watched Sophia slowly crumble to the ground. She relaxed marginally when the sound of Sophia's soft, even breathing filled her ears, reminding her that the other blonde had could have suffered far worse at Catha's hands, Shayla let her emerald green eyes trail over the sleeping form of the girls across the room from her, Sophia was curled inwardly beneath her crimson red sheets, Shayla couldn't help but note that this was a defensive position, while Regin was curled around Sophia protectively, Shayla smirked when she realised that Regin's arms were wrapped around Sophia, and that she'd entwined their fingers together as they slept, though if she was honest she wasn't convinced Regin was actually asleep, she couldn't pinpoint the exact detail that gave her sister away but still, Shayla was confident that Regin was simply holding Sophia as she slept, and conveniently avoiding any sort of conversation, not that Shayla particularly felt like striking up any type of dialogue, at present her focus was on guarding the princess and her mate, and she refused to even consider thinking about how much she wanted Catha's head on a silver plate, preferably after every member of her family had the chance to teach Catha a lesson in family values, she smirked gently at the image, before letting her eyes wonder around Sophia's bedroom as she waited for either the other blonde to wake up or Jacqueline to come and relieve her on guard duty, as she'd been instructed. The only light in Sophia's bedroom came around a waning candle resting on a small table next to Sophia's large four poster bed up against the far wall, Regin's Agiel was likewise resting on the table within easy reach, to the left was a set of double doors that lead out onto a balcony, though the doors were always locked, the action had been ordered by Cara almost seven years ago, though Shayla didn't know what had prompted that decision and it hasn't her place to ask, to the covering the right wall were three separate book shelves and directly on Shayla's right, next to the door, was Sophia's desk, Shayla noted that it was suspiciously devoid of scrolls or books, on her left was a padded bench that looked like it was hardly ever used, while the floor was covered with various furs, Shayla returned her attention to her sleeping friends, just as there was a soft knock on the door behind her, Shayla watched to make sure that Sophia and Regin remained undisturbed before turning and slowly opening the door to reveal, Jacqueline and Anya standing side by side with identical impassive expressions.

"Sisters-" Shayla greeted and moved to the side so she could let the enter the room as silent as wraiths "-They should wake up in an hour or so" Shayla concluded.

"And we'll guard them even when they do..." Jacqueline tilted her head at the sleeping couple across the room from her "...So why don't you leave us to it" Anya finished her twin's sentence. Shayla nodded stiffly, even though she wasn't tired, she might as well go back to her chamber because it would be at least two hours before the sun rose and properly no one was awake yet.

"Until later then" Shayla said before she turned and slipped silently from the room, she pulled the door closed behind her gently and stalked through Sophia's outer chamber, unlike Sophia's bedroom it wasn't lit at all, she noted as she made her way towards the door, she gripped the handle and pushed the door open carefully, pulling it closed behind her. She turned right and headed down the hall, as she came to the end, where Catha had been placed she found Katrina and Nina standing guard outside the older Mord'Sith's chamber, their expressions were cold as they watched her come closer, they tilted their heads in acknowledgement as she walked past them silently, she nodded gently in return, before rounding a corner and preceding down another corridor, the only sound to be heard was her light foot falls, she walked through the palace at a semi rushed pace until she stood outside the door to her chamber, she placed her gloved palm on the door handle and pushed the door open, the outer chamber was cast in darkness, she could barely make out the shapes of the furniture, though she could clearly see that her mother's bedroom door was open and empty, Shayla wasn't concerned though as she remembered her mother telling her that she wouldn't be coming back tonight, the only thing that she did find curious in the entire chamber was the fact that _her _door was shut even though she had left it open when she left to attend breakfast the previous day, though she had an assumption as to why her door was closed or rather _who _had decided to close it. Shayla smiled gently before, closing the chamber door and making her way across the chamber, deliberately keeping her steps quiet and measured, she was going to enjoy playing with her unwitting companion, when she got close enough to her door, she pushed the door open forcefully, the hard wood slammed against the stone wall creating a loud slamming sound. Shayla sauntered into her bedroom, she found it well lit due to several candles scattered around her room, though anything else failed to register as her eyes landed on her bed and _who _was leaning back against her pillows.

"Couldn't sleep?" Shayla drawled with a lazy smile.

"Sleep is the last thing on my mind at present" Danika responded gently, though Shayla could detect a undertone of nervousness, she took several steps into her room and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Shayla prompted softly, she stopped beside her desk and reached upwards to unlace the back of her neck guard, she kept her eyes on Danika as she moved, the confessor was dressed in a simple white night gown and her long raven coloured hair was left to frame her beautiful face, her bright blue eyes were trained on Shayla's fingers as she pulled the hard leather collar from around her neck, she placed it on her desk.

"I think this speaks for itself..." Shayla nearly whimpered when Danika reached over to the small table beside her bed and lifted up a solid gold Rada'Han "...Don't you?" Danika purred, Shayla swallowed hard as she watched Danika reach back over to the table to pick up a small silver key, Shayla smirked softly as she moved closer to her mate, she made sure to sway her hips seductively as she moved, Danika was watching her as she came closer to her bed, as she drew closer to her mate, Shayla's hands went to the laces holding her corset together, she smiled knowingly when Danika's eyes followed her smooth movements, Shayla dropped her corset to the floor carelessly before she climbed onto the foot of her bed and crawled slowly towards Danika, she watched Danika's eyes as she crept closer, the bright blue orbs staring back at her had darkened noticeably. Instead of immediately straddling the less experienced girl, Shayla chose to settle beside Danika on her side, she didn't want Danika to feel crowded or pressured.

"You have got to be sure Dani" Shayla whispered gently, if Danika changed her mind now then Shayla knew she'd be able to stop herself from taking what she desperately wanted but she wouldn't be able to stop if she started touching Danika.

"I've been sure for a long time Shay..." Danika smiled gently before she reached out to cup the side of Shayla's beautiful face, Shayla leaned into the warm, loving touch of her mate, while her eyes fluttered closed as Danika's words registered, at long last she'd finally be able to stake a physical claim on the girl she loved "...Now put this on me" Shayla's eyes drifted open to find Danika holding the Rada'Han out to her, she reached out and closed her fingers around the golden band, it was half an inch thick, Danika had already slipped the small key into the lock, Shayla twisted the key with her free hand, the Rada'Han fell open easily. Shayla quickly rose up onto her knees, and waited for Danika to sit up, Danika gathered the long loose strands of her dark hair up off the nape of her neck, while Shayla leaned in to slip the Rada'Han around the slender column of Danika's neck, she pressed a tender kiss to Danika's bare shoulder when the confessor shuddered against her, whether from the coldness of the Rada'Han or the prospect of being powerless, Shayla wasn't certain.

"You okay?" Shayla whispered gently into Danika's ear as she brought the two edges of the Rada'Han together, but she didn't close it yet. Danika nodded stiffly, Shayla pressed a comforting kiss to Danika's jawline as she closed the Rada'Han and locked it, she pulled the key free of the lock and carefully placed it on the table beside her bed.

"It feels strange" Danika commented distantly, Shayla nodded although she couldn't imagine what it actually felt like to have something that was constantly with you to suddenly, just disappear.

"You still want to do this?" Shayla asked soothingly, she hadn't considered that Danika may need time to get used to her confessor's magic being temporarily dormant, before she could get comfortable enough to concentrate on something else.

"I'm fine" Danika assured, Shayla wasn't convinced but nevertheless she placed her gloved palms on Danika's shoulders and urged the brunette to lean back against the pillows. Shayla smiled slightly, before she started pulling her gloves off, she tossed the armour backed leather off the side of the bed, she leaned forward and rested her weight on her left hand on the right side of Danika's ribs, she leaned down until she could almost taste Danika's lips, though she froze gently, there was something she had to do first.

"I love you" Shayla whispered gently, as she stared into the sky blue eyes of her beloved.

"I love you too" Danika returned with a bright smile, Shayla sighed happily, before she finally closed the rest of the distance separating them, even though it wasn't their first kiss, Shayla was still amazed at the softness of Danika's full lips as they melded with hers, she wasted no time in nipping at Danika's lower lip playfully, she smiled when she felt Danika laugh breezily against her, before she slowly allowed Shayla to thrust her tongue into the wet heat of Danika's mouth, Shayla gasped, Danika tasted as sweet as honey and as potent as Venetian wine. Shayla stroked her tongue against Danika's, encouraging the confessor to slowly let her tongue dance with Shayla's tentatively. Shayla pressed her tongue more demandingly against Danika's, coaxing a moan from the confessor even as Danika's hands were suddenly gripping Shayla's leather clad shoulders, Shayla tilted her head and thrust her tongue forcibly into Danika's mouth, she groaned at the sweet taste of her mate, before she repeated the action, demanding that Danika give her complete control of their kiss, their breathing grew heavy as they fought for dominance. Shayla withdrew her tongue so she could suck Danika's lower lip into her mouth, Danika moaned loudly, as she suckled deeply before she let go and thrust her tongue back into the hot depths of Danika's mouth, Shayla mentally cursed when Danika's lips clamped down on her tongue tightly, Shayla moaned desperately, between her thighs, an urgent pulse of desire began to beat, moisture began to pool, preparing her for for Danika's exploration, but that would come later, after Shayla had gotten a taste of what she'd dreamt of for months. Shayla pulled away from Danika's suckling mouth, she instantly craved the contact to be renewed, however her mouth was watering at the prospect of finally tasting the nectar that she knew would be waiting for her between Danika's toned thighs. Shayla kissed way down Danika's slender, elegant neck, she lingered at the crook of of Danika's neck, she lapped at the soft flesh, Danika moaned and jerked against Shayla, urging the young Mord'Sith to bite down gently.

"Harder...Shay...do it harder" Danika dug her nails into Shayla's leather clad shoulders desperately, Shayla groaned before she slowly started increasing the pressure she was exerting of Danika's neck, the urge to bite down until she tasted blood was becoming more and more insistent, and she knew why, it was how Mord'Sith marked their mates, she'd seen it numerous times, mainly on Cara as she didn't often wear clothing that covered her neck, it seemed so natural, but she didn't know how Danika would receive it.

"Shay...I need you to" Danika was clawing at her shoulders wildly, she was bucking her hips up towards Shayla while she turned her head to the side offering Shayla greater access. Shayla finally clamped her teeth into Danika's flesh, she moaned gently when the unmistakable, metallic taste of blood blossomed in her mouth, at last her mate bore her mark, she lapped at the small wound she created, Shayla rolled her hips against Danika's before she could stop herself, all she could focus on was the heat enveloping her, she could feel her cunt beginning to weep her juices coating her sensitive folds as her clit began to throb demandingly. Shayla reared back, she licked her lips slowly at the hungry look on Danika's face, she reached out and gripped Danika's ankle, she carefully moved her leg so that she was kneeling between Danika's spread thighs, her eyes landed on the hem of Danika's night gown, it was bunched at the top of her thighs, revealing the long toned length of Danika's legs, she sighed gently.

"Do you like that gown?" Shayla purred as she began drawing slow circles on Danika's thighs with her bare fingers.

"It can easily be replaced" Danika drawled huskily, Shayla smirked before moving her hands and gripping the hem of the gown in her hands, she looked into Danika's eyes closely, with one swift yank, the material split, Shayla moaned at the sight of Danika's naked body, the soft creamy mounds of her breasts were adorned with hard pink nipples, her abdomen was toned perfectly and absent of any blemishes, Shayla's eyes locked with Danika's again, the confessor's eyes were downcast and there was a slight blush staining Danika's cheeks.

"You're perfect Dani" Shayla murmured before she leaned down and sucked the tip of Danika's breast into her mouth, she smiled when Danika's hips canted up towards her, even through her leather shirt she could feel how hot Danika's pussy was, She sucked deeply on Danika's nipple, with her free hand she cupped Danika's neglected breast, she kneaded the full mound while she felt Danika cup the back of her head and the sounds of Danika's heavy breathing and breathless moans echoed through the room as Shayla continued suckling Danika's nipples. Shayla swirled her tongue over the hard tip in her mouth, luxuriating in the small cry of pleasure Danika gave her in response, she tugged on Danika's other nipple, she moaned deeply when she felt Danika jerked her hips against her abdomen.

"Mmm...Shayla..." Danika whimpered needfully, Shayla glanced upwards as she continued to lick and suck deeply on Danika's nipple, Danika's head was thrown backwards, her eyes were clenched shut and her lips were parted, letting hot desperate moans to leave her lips with each lash of her tongue over the diamond hard tip in her mouth "...I need you...inside..." Shayla raked her teeth over Danika's nipple, before she pressed a tender kiss to the abused tip.

"I want that pussy so badly I can't think straight" Shayla purred gently as she kissed her way down the length of Danika's writhing body, Danika whimpered softly, Shayla smirked at the soft, needy sound, before she finally rested mere inches away from Danika's pussy. Danika was so wet, so slick from the juices seeping from her pussy, that Shayla knew that her fingers would slide easily along the length of Danika's cunt. Shayla bit her lower lip before moving once more, so that she was straddling Danika's strong thigh, her mouth opened on a soundless moan of exquisite desire as her clit rubbed against the seam of her pants. Shayla looked into Danika's eyes as she let two of her fingers spread the inner lips of her pussy, her breathing became laboured as her fingers pressed against Danika's tender bundle of nerves, causing the young confessor to cry out beneath her.

"You're so wet..." Shayla purred, before she began drawing lazy circles around Danika's pulsing clit, Shayla gasped when Danika started rocking her hips up toward her, the action was causing Danika's thigh to press into Shayla's clit, making the more experienced girl gasp at the pleasurable contact.

"Shayla..." Danika moaned "...Its not enough" Shayla smiled lovingly, before she dragged her fingers down Danika's glistening pussy, until her fingers became lodged at Danika's entrance. Shayla slowly started to ride Danika's thigh, right before she pushed two of her long, slender fingers into Danika's pussy, tearing through the thin membrane and claiming the last shred of her mate's innocence, Danika screamed loudly. Shayla moaned and rocked herself against Danika's thigh even harder as she felt Danika's hot, slick inner walls clamp down on her fingers at first in protest. She forced herself to give Danika a few moments to accustom herself to the unfamiliar sensation of being filled for the first time, Shayla waited for long seconds when Danika suddenly arched her hips up, Shayla smiled when she felt Danika's inner muscles tightened around her fingers once more.

"Dani...You okay?" Shayla murmured gently, even as her clit began throbbing insistently, Danika looked up at her and nodded.

"Good girl" Shayla whispered thickly, before pulling her fingers back until only the tips remained and plunging them back inside Danika, Shayla clenched her eyes shut and rubbed herself against Danika's thigh. That was the rhythm she set, hard and fast, in the back of her mind she knew that she should be slow and tender to show Danika how much she meant to her, but she needed this with a hunger that she couldn't control. She slammed her fingers inside Danika while she rode the confessor's thigh desperately.

"So tight..." Shayla moaned, as her fingers fucked into the quivering depths of Danika's cunt, the pressure on her own clit was driving her insane with the whiplash of pleasure that tore through her body with each thrust of her hips. Shayla fought for breath, as she increased the speed of her movements, the sounds of hot, wet sex filled the room, the plunge of her fingers inside Danika, their moans and cries echoed around them.

"So good..." Shayla purred, as she felt the heated coil inside her tightening with spasmodic intensity, in the same instant she could feel Danika's inner muscles trembling around her thrusting fingers "...Thats it Dani...cum on my fingers" Shayla panted, Danika tensed beneath her suddenly and gave a strangled scream, Shayla panted and moved rode Danika's thigh even harder as she felt Danika's pussy quake around her fingers, suddenly Shayla threw her head back on a soundless scream as she felt herself explode in an orgasm so intense she collapsed, she buried her face into Danika's neck as she panted helplessly. Long minutes past, neither of them spoke as they were trying to gain control over their breathing, Shayla slowly withdrew her fingers before she fell to Danika's side, suddenly she felt exhausted.

"That was..."

"Mmmhm" Shayla mumbled in agreement, she didn't have the energy to form words as she was that tired.

"Shay?..." Shayla turned her head to the side, even though she could feel her eyelids growing heavier with each second that past "...Nevermind you need to sleep" Shayla was losing the fight with consciousness as she felt Danika tuck herself into her side.

"Love you" Shayla murmured drowsily before sleep claimed her.

xxxxXxxxx

"-Dahlia please calm down"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down Cara!..." The blonde in question winced at the barely restrained violence she could sense in her wife's voice. Along with all of her sisters Cara was sat at the head of the dinning room table, while Dahlia was pacing back and forward along the length of the hall "...Spirits, I want her head on a plate!" Cara flinched slightly.

"I am in agreement with her majesty on this particular matter" Denna murmured, Cara looked at the other blonde, she wasn't actually surprised by the response but she had hoped that her sisters might at least _try _to assist her in calming her queen before she went on a rampage.

"I second that" Berdine hissed, Cara raised her eyebrow at the dangerous anger she could detect emitting from the normally calm Mord'Sith, Berdine smirked and returned her attention to Raina, who was sat in Berdine's lap further down the long table.

"For Creator's sake I don't know why we are even still sitting here" Triana growled, she was tapping her boot against the marble floor repetitively creating a low thudding sound while Garren kept glancing at her mate cautiously.

"Because...I don't actually know myself" Cara sighed in exasperation.

"Well then excuse me while I go pluck that bitch's organs out" Dahlia growled violently, Cara was on her feet before Dahlia even finished her sentence, she gripped her mate's wrist tightly and pulled her to face her.

"Obviously I wasn't clear enough...Sophia is the one who challenged Catha...she didn't set any sort of limitations therefore I can't just beat Catha to within an inch of her life...And believe me, I want nothing more!" Cara snarled, she could see her sisters eyes darkening with boiling rage in the corner of her own eyes, but most of her attention was firmly focused on Dahlia. The brunette's blue eyes were all but glowing with hatred, her jaw was clenched tightly and she was breathing heavily.

"So what...we just dance around her for the next few days?...I'm sorry Cara but I can't do that" Dahlia sighed harshly, Cara nodded gently, before she let go of Dahlia's leather clad wrist and entwined their fingers together comfortingly.

"Did I say anything of the sort?" Cara murmured softly, she gently urged Dahlia back over to the table, she waited for Dahlia to settle into her chair beside Cara's, before resuming her previous position.

"I know you all want revenge for this..." Cara smirked when they all nodded in usion "...But...as I said I can't fault her for answering my daughter's challenge..." Cara sighed in frustration, she still couldn't get the image of Sophia falling to the ground with Catha at her back wearing a satisfied smirk, the sense of cold dread she felt was still painfully vivid, but she didn't know what else she could do "...If I demote Catha...I lose the respect of all my Mord'Sith...And yet if I don't do something..." Cara clenched her fists tightly, so tight that her knuckles began to burn.

"I know what you can do..." Cara's eyes landed on Garren, she was still glancing at Triana as she spoke, Cara gave Garren a slight nod when she looked up at her, indicating the brunette should continue "...Challenge Catha to _ad mortem" _Cara felt a slow smile spread across her face, _ad mortem, _like its name implied, was a fight between two combatants, any kind of weapon was permitted though more often than not it ended in hand-to-hand, and it only ended when one of the combatants was dead, or the editor deemed that both combatants were equally matched, eventhough _ad mortem _hadn't been evoked for more than seven hundred years, Cara was more than happy to put the ancient rite into play once more.

"Absolutely not!..." Dahlia exclaimed, Cara glanced towards Dahlia with a pleading expression "...I'm not going to let you endanger yourself like that...I'll make the challenge"

"For the love of all things pure...Do I look like I need to be swaddled like a babe!" Cara snarled, Dahlia looked away stubbornly, Cara glanced away from her wife to glance at her sisters, she arched her eyebrow at them in question.

"-No Lady Rahl" They all lowered their heads in submission.

"Then its settled..." Cara declared in a cold tone that left no room for argument, not even from Dahlia, though she hated the frustration she could see in Dahlia's blue eyes.

"Its Sophia's birthday today" Dahlia said gently to no one in particular.

"I hadn't forgotten..." Cara murmured in response "...Denna, deliver my instructions to the servants, Berdine, make sure Raina rests up until later on, Garren, make the necessary arrangements for _ad mortem, _and Triana, find out where Kahlan and Nicci have gotten to" As one they all stood up, though Berdine was cradling Raina in her arms, and left the hall, they pulled the door closed behind them, leaving Cara alone with Dahlia. They stayed in silence for long seconds.

"I have to do this Dahlia" Cara murmured gently after the silence became too much for her.

"Why can't you let me do it?" Dahlia whispered softly.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt...or worse" Cara whispered, she refused to allow the other half of her, deliberately endanger her life, Cara wouldn't be able to live without Dahlia, she just couldn't.

"What the fuck do you think I'm trying to avoid?" Dahlia hissed.

"I know!...But...she hurt our baby, I watched as she hurt her...I just really need to do this Dahlia" Cara sighed raggedly.

"I understand that...but its a fight to the death Cara, won't you at least think about it first?" Dahlia turned to look at her, she resisted the urge to get out of her chair so she could gather her mate in her arms.

"Decisions made using your instincts are more effective than decisions that have been planned" Cara muttered.

"No...they're more likely to get you killed" Dahlia hissed.

"Then what do you want me to do!...Because I'll be damned if I'll let you do this in my stead"

"And I will see this palace in ruins before I let you challenge her" Cara felt like screaming in frustration, she knew that the chances of her winning this argument were slim at best, but she was adamant that she would not back down.

"Can we argue about this later?...it is our daughter's birthday after all" Cara finally asked softly, she looked closely at Dahlia and kept her face devoid of any emotion that might betray her thoughts, if she could just bide her time, then she might be able to think of a way to make Dahlia more compliant, even if she was reduced to chaining her mate to their bed as she slept, Cara smirked at the image, that idea would definitely have to be taken into consideration.

"Later then..." Dahlia conceded, just as the doors to the great hall opened to reveal a sea of servants ready to prepare for the celebration, they drew up short at the sight of their monarchs, Cara cast one last look towards Dahlia, she could tell that the brunette was planning something because her Dahlia didn't just give up a fight, ever. Cara smiled helplessly, it was times like this that she became even more convinced that her and Dahlia were made for each other, they were just so in synch, but that didn't change the fact that tomorrow it would be Cara who challenged Catha, she just had to think of how she was going to subdue Dahlia long enough to complete her task.

_xxxxXxxxx_

"_This isn't good" Cara muttered to herself, she was hiding under the dinning room table, listening in on the Lady Rahl's conversation with her wife. She raked her claws over the marble tiles covering the floor in frustration, this was supposed to be a simple mission, get in, kill Catha, get out, but now she was reduced to running around after the Lady Rahl making sure that she didn't get on the wrong side of Catha, she froze suddenly, when she realised that because of this diversion, neither Berdine nor the queen had mentioned that Zedd's tonic was safe to consume. Cara growled to herself, before standing up to the unimpressive height of the form she was in and stalking down the length of the table, she had to get to Lily, the youngest Rahl would be able to talk some sense into her elders._

xxxxXxxxx

"This is quickly becoming my favourite spot" Kahlan smiled dreamily at Nicci's muse, they were sat side by side on the fountain out in the gardens, Kahlan was resting her head on Nicci's shoulder and their hands were entwined in Nicci's lap.

"Mine too" Kahlan murmured gently, and leaned in closer to her mate, she sighed in dismay when Nicci let go of her hand, but her sigh soon changed into one of enjoyment when Nicci wrapped her arm around her shoulders tightly. They stayed like that for long luxurious minutes, their eyes were trained on the horizon as the sun slowly dragged itself into the sky and turning the bleak grey canvas into a mixture of pinks and reds, Kahlan smiled and inhaled Nicci's unique scent, she couldn't help but compare the past months to the sunrise she was watching, when she'd been married to Richard, her life had been so dark and full of dread but now that she had Nicci, it was like the blonde was literally casting light upon those dark shadows Richard had put in place.

"You're smiling" Nicci commented lazily, Kahlan's smile grew impossibly bigger as she turned her head, she pressed a soft kiss to Nicci's slender throat, loving the way Nicci's breath seemed to catch in her chest when she did so.

"How could you tell?" Kahlan whispered gently, she pulled back slightly so she could look up into Nicci's intense green eyes.

"I can feel it, just like everything else..." Kahlan tilted her head up at her mate curiously, Nicci bit the inside of her cheek and rolled her eyes, more at herself than Kahlan "...I don't know why but ah...I know when you're happy or sad, I don't understand it but I like it" Kahlan bit her lower lip gently, she knew exactly how Nicci was able to sense her emotions, _the maternity spell, _the same spell that had gifted Kahlan with Nicci's daughter had linked them together almost completely, Kahlan smiled brightly at the realisation.

"Mmm you probably wouldn't if I told you why though" Kahlan mused to herself in a quiet voice, it was Nicci's turn to look slightly confused.

"Alright start talking"Nicci narrowed her eyes playfully.

"It doesn't matter" Kahlan dismissed and moved so she could rest her head on Nicci's shoulder once more.

"No, it does matter" Nicci reached out with her free hand and cupped Kahlan's jaw in her warm palm, Kahlan didn't resist as she was gently made to glance back up at Nicci's stunning face.

"Its complicated" Kahlan pouted, hoping to divert Nicci's attention away from the present subject.

"Please?..." Nicci pleaded and pouted back at her, she scowled softly, who gave Nicci permission to be so tempting.

"Before Zedd did the spell of undoing, when you were a sister of the dark, you preformed the maternity spell on me and well, we nearly died" Kahlan said quickly with a shrug, she pulled herself out of Nicci's hold and tucked her head under the blonde's chin.

"What do you mean we nearly died?" Nicci exclaimed softly.

"Nicci its not important anymore...thats the past and this is the future" Kahlan murmured gently.

"Kahlan _I _nearly killed us" Kahlan mentally growled at herself, why did she have to bring that up.

"Well it didn't work...however you were successful in impregnating me" Kahlan stated with a carefree smile.

"Nice to know something perfect came out of my idiocy" Kahlan smiled lovingly when she felt Nicci's arms tighten around her protectively.

"Two things Nicci" Kahlan snuggled into Nicci firmly.

"Mmm?" Nicci murmured in question.

"Danika and...this" Kahlan grinned joyously when she felt Nicci press a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Speaking of Dani...where was she last night?" Kahlan mentally winced, how did she phrase this without springing Nicci's protective instincts to life.

"Watching over Sophia and Regin with Shayla" The little white lie didn't bother Kahlan, after all she wasn't about to let her mate intrude on their daughter's time alone with Shayla.

"Humph" Nicci muttered, Kahlan smirked to herself and sighed happily, simply enjoying the moment with her mate.

"Ahem" Kahlan glanced upwards sharply when she heard someone clear their throat, she found Ulic standing over them, from the shadows beneath his brown eyes she could tell he hadn't slept well last night, she sat up quickly, separating herself from Nicci, it wasn't fair to flaunt what he had lost in front of him, Kahlan winced at the pain she'd feel if Nicci was ever taken from her, she instinctively reached out and entwined their fingers together while she waited for Ulic to speak.

"Ulic..." Nicci said nervously, Kahlan tightened her hold on Nicci's hand comfortingly.

"I was just inquiring if you intended to 'visit' Richard anytime soon" Ulic cleared his throat and clasped his hands together in front of him. Kahlan resisted the urge growl in disgust at the mention of that man's name.

"Don't worry Ulic...I'll make sure you can hear his screams" Nicci promised, Kahlan watched as Ulic gave a small smile in thanks, though he still looked broken.

"Care to watch the scenery with us?" Kahlan offered, she didn't know what to do, if she didn't try to comfort Ulic then she seemed insensitive and if she didn't she looked self-centred.

"I'm afraid I have other duties to carry out before the guests awake" Ulic smiled gently and retreated back into the palace.

"'Guests'?" Nicci muttered, Kahlan froze up gently.

"Sophia's birthday" Kahlan exclaimed.

"Dammit!, we have to get ready!" Kahlan laughed breezily when Nicci stood up off the fountain and all but dragged her up with her.

"We have until the evening" Kahlan pointed out as they burst into the marble palace, there were servants all over the place, cleaning and dusting every inch of the palace in preparation.

"Mmm we'll just have to think of something to do in the mean time then, won't we?..." Nicci drawled huskily, Kahlan smiled hesitantly, was she ready to take that step "...I wasn't being serious, maybe we could try and track down Dani instead"

"Um...why don't we go and find Berdine, keep her company" Kahlan suggested, she really hoped that whatever Danika and Shayla had gotten up to, they were finished because if Nicci found them in a compromising position then there was no telling what the blonde would do.

"She'll be resting with Raina" Kahlan scowled at Nicci's back.

"Triana and Garren then" Kahlan bit her lower lip, noticing that they were getting closer to Shayla and Denna's chamber.

"Those two are probably terrorising some innocent servant and I for one wouldn't wish to intrude on their fun" Nicci replied as they rounded the last corner before they would be at Shayla's door.

"Sadist" Kahlan said with a loving smile, she couldn't help but admire Nicci's maternal instincts, they were maddeningly accurate.

"I am what I am..." Nicci drawled, just as they stopped in front of Shayla's chamber door, Kahlan looked at the floor as she tried to think of something to draw Nicci away from this.

"Um...you know, Danika is of age" Kahlan mentally slapped herself, she should have chosen something that didn't imply that her daughter was currently in her mate's bed.

"Not yet shes not" Nicci corrected and raised her free hand to knock on the solid oak door.

"Nicci lets talk about this..." Kahlan tried to reason when there was no answer from the other side of the door.

"Kahlan...I don't care that shes mated...but she is _not _consummating it until shes at least sixteen" Nicci scowled suddenly and reached out for the door handle, Kahlan remained silent as Nicci pushed the door open and walked inside the unlit chamber with Kahlan in tow.

"Why do I think we're too late?" Kahlan muttered to herself so quietly that Nicci didn't hear her. Suddenly Shayla's bedroom door swung open to reveal Shayla, the young Mord'Sith was clad in a long black robe tied at the waist and her long white blonde hair was un-braided and left to flow down to her hips.

"Oh morning" Shayla greeted awkwardly, Kahlan breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't want to think of what would happen if Nicci _had _found them.

"Don't suppose you seen Dani, have you Shay?" Nicci asked with false sweetness.

"Yes I have, shes sleeping" Shayla answered swiftly, a little _too _swiftly to be convincing.

"Uh huh...has she been here all night?" Nicci inquired slyly.

"I couldn't say...I was watching Sophia and Regin throughout the night" Shayla answered honestly.

"Mmm...well just make sure you two aren't late for Sophia's celebration, will you?" Nicci muttered before stalking out the chamber, leaving Shayla with a baffled look on her face, Kahlan chuckled to herself.

"Lets not mention this again" Kahlan smiled warmly.

"Thanks" Shayla smiled uncertainly, Kahlan smirked before she turned to follow her mate, she found Nicci leaning back against the wall, her arms were crossed and her jaw was clenched tightly.

"So much for waiting until she was sixteen huh?" Kahlan laughed at the look of motherly outrage plastered to Nicci's stunning face, she pulled the chamber door closed behind her and walked forward, she placed her hands on Nicci's curvy hips and pulled her into a loving embrace.

xxxxXxxxx

Regin took a deep, steadying breath went she felt Sophia begin to stir around Mid-day. Regin was was leaning back against Sophia's pillows, she was dressed in a long sleeveless red tunic that reached the middle of her toned thighs and had a deep V-neck, her long blonde hair was tied back in a loose braid, a few tendrils had escaped and now caressed her forehead. Sophia had sub-consciously snuggled into her side while she slept, the younger blonde had thrown her arm over Regin's waist and her head was tucked under Regin's chin.

"Afternoon..." Regin breathed gently when she was confident Sophia woken up completely.

"That time already..." Regin's fists clenched at the hoarse tone of Sophia's voice, now doubt a result of having a lot of pressure being pushed into her trachea and in the same instance having an Agiel being strategically pushed into her spinal cord, Regin made a mental note to ask Zedd for a tonic to dull the painful headache Sophia no doubt possessed.

"What can I say you were dead to the world" Regin murmured stiffly, she shivered gently beneath the sheets, she could still remember the dread that had taken over her when she'd watched Catha slowly being to choke the life out of her mate.

"Not quite it would seem" Sophia coughed gently, Regin reached over to the small table beside their bed for the glass of water she'd had Anya bring to her when she'd 'woken' up, almost three hours ago. After that she'd ordered both Anya and Jacqueline to wait in the outer chamber, they hadn't been pleased about it but nonetheless they'd left, after Regin had delivered a cold glare in their direction.

"It was closer than you seem to think it was" Regin muttered resentfully as she pulled the glass over towards them, she waited for Sophia to take it from her.

"...I'd do it again" Sophia informed her gently, Regin narrowed her dove grey eyes murderously.

"Would you now..." Regin murmured absently when she felt Sophia curl her slender fingers around the glass "...You are going to find that very hard...considering I'm going to lock you in this chamber until you see the error of your ways" Regin clarified when she felt Sophia stiffen against her.

"My only error was letting her get inside my head" Regin took the glass back and placed it back on the table.

"That is what she does...I told you over and over again..." Regin growled.

"Don't patronise me...I knew what I was doing" Regin both loved and hated the determination she could detect in Sophia's tone.

"Oh so you planned on nearly getting killed did you?" Regin drawled snidely.

"In the end it won't be me whose dead" Regin clenched her jaw to keep from screaming in frustration.

"Its not going to end though, is it?..." Sophia pulled away from the warmth of Regin's body to look at the older blonde "...Neither one of us can defeat her, and she is never going release me, so where does that leave us huh?"

"I'll think of something to get rid of her" Sophia declared, Regin growled low in her throat, she didn't know whether she should throttle the other blonde or if she should kiss her senseless.

"At the cost of your life?" Regin arched her eyebrow gently.

"If it means you get to be free of her then yes" Regin reached out with one hand and gripped the nape of Sophia's neck and jerked her forward briskly, Regin's eyes drifted closed as their lips melded together roughly, she dug her fingers into Sophia's soft flesh when she felt the smaller blonde try to pull back from her, Regin pressed her lips against Sophia's firmly, loving the feel of them pressing back against hers, she sighed gently, she hadn't wanted to admit it but she needed this to assure herself that Sophia's injuries were minor, because she simply couldn't forget the sight of Sophia laying helpless on the ground, at Catha's mercy, Regin moaned and nipped at Sophia's lower lip with her teeth, she would always be thankful to Lady Rahl for appearing when she had, because Regin knew that even with Shayla and Danika the chances of actually besting Catha were still very slim. Suddenly she pulled back swiftly, they were both breathing heavily.

"Stubborn bitch" Regin accused, earning her breezy laugh from her mate, Sophia leaned forward and brushed their lips together tenderly, before she once again tucked her head under Regin's chin, leaving the older blonde to nuzzle the top of her head lovingly.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Sophia chuckled.

_xxxxXxxxx_

_Cara was skulking around the palace halls, while trying to dodge the oblivious servants running around like crazed chickens, she scowled softly, how hard was it to see the tiny green ball of fur running around. She flattened herself against the wall when she spotted two male servants coming her way, between them they were hefting a massive table, she resisted the urge to sank her sharp teeth into the first man's ankle as he past her, she did not appreciate being reduced this, from now on she was not going anywhere unless Dahlia was with her._

"_This undignified" Cara muttered to herself, she was a Mord'Sith, she was supposed to saunter around confidently not flatten herself against a wall like a frightened child when two abnormally large men came down the hall._

"_Hello" Cara looked up when she heard someone speak, she found Lily standing over her wearing a sympathetic smile._

"_Oh now you decide to appear out of nowhere" Cara scowled up at the tiny brunette that looked like a smaller version of Dahlia, she had the same long dark brown hair, the same sapphire blue eyes and the same aristocratic features._

"_Did you miss me?" Lily drawled gently, making Cara hiss in response._

"_Thats ludicrous..." Cara muttered, Lily smirked and shrugged to herself._

"_If you say so...Dahlia and Denna are waiting for you in their quarters" Lily reported gently as servants continued walking past them, completely ignorant to the conversation their princess was having with a gar._

"_I will join them shortly...first you need to tell your parents that Zedd's tonic is safe to consume" Cara said gently._

"_You're certain?" Lily questioned._

"_Obviously" Cara spoke as though she were addressing the village idiot._

"_Don't take that tone with me...I just don't want to see Raina lose her child" Lily snapped._

"_You know...when you're not around your family you don't resemble a child at all" Cara mused, she felt like she was talking to a young adult not a six year old child._

"_Oh Cara you have no idea what I'm capable of" Lily grinned widely before turning on her heel and stalking down the hall in the opposite direction she'd come from. Cara narrowed her eyes on the girl's retreating form suspiciously, she couldn't wait to see what that girl had planned._

xxxxXxxxx

"Remind me why she got promoted" Denna hissed as she followed Catha around the palace stealthily with Triana in tow.

"Because you oh so politely told Lady Rahl to shove it" Triana smirked, Denna rolled her icy blue eyes, of course it somehow managed to be her fault.

"Well excuse me...for wanting to raise Shayla away from all that" Denna growled and rounded the corner she'd been hiding behind, she slowly took a few steps forward, she had to be cautious because Catha had been back-tracking every so often as though she knew that they were following her.

"It would probably do the girl some good" Triana mused as she followed closely, Denna stopped suddenly forcing Triana to do the same, she turned around to face the brunette.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Denna narrowed her eyes on her sister, Triana was quick to do the same.

"Oh come on what Mord'Sith in her right state of mind would fall for a confessor?" Triana asked snidely.

"You're a fine one to talk...you fell for Garren when her loyalties to Lady Rahl were in question" Denna growled venomously.

"At least I didn't kill her mother" Triana replied smartly, Denna clenched her fists tightly in an effort not to launch herself at her sister.

"Its a shame they didn't meet, Tarralyn and Garren would have gotten on famously" Denna drawled snidely, she didn't know where all this anger was coming from but she couldn't control it.

"Garren isn't a traitor" Triana snarled angrily.

"No she just spent five years living with one..." Denna smirked "...Or have you forgotten that Darken Rahl, the man she was supposed to be watching, killed the former Lord Rahl..." Denna hissed spitefully, the only sign that gave away Triana's intention was a slight tightening of her jaw, Denna instinctively raised her gloved palm in time to catch Triana's fist barely an inch away from her face "...The truth hurts doesn't it?" Denna sneered, when Triana's other hand came flying towards her abdomen, she reached down and gripped her sister's wrist, now that she had the upper hand, she let go of Triana's hands and poured all her strength into back-handing the other Mord'Sith, Triana's head whipped backwards, she remained immobile long enough for Denna to raise her fist again, unfortunately Triana ducked under the blow and instead Denna's fist made contact with the wall behind her head, Denna barely noticed the pain as Triana used her advantage to tackle her backwards, they both fell and landed in a pile of red leather on the floor.

"You fucking bitch!" Triana snarled, Denna chuckled at the blind rage she could see in Triana's calculating brown eyes. They both rose up into crouches and both their hands went to their ageils.

"Mmm yes I am" Denna raised her free hand and cockily gestured for Triana to come at her.

xxxxXxxxx

Catha slowly stopped the incantation she'd been muttering under her breath for the past few minutes, she felt her lips twitch in amusement as she watched Denna and Triana attack each other like wild animals just as she'd intended, had they honestly thought she hadn't known they were following her.

"Fucking amateurs" Catha sneered in disgust as she saw Triana fall to the ground with Denna standing above her with an arrogant smirk on her face, Catha turned on her heel and continued on her way, she longed to return to her verse, where the name Mord'Sith still meant something, but she wouldn't be returning alone.

xxxxXxxxx

Cara watched as the sun set at a leisurely pace from her balcony, her hands were resting on the rail and her aquamarine eyes were centred on the city in front of her, the buildings were bathed in rich colours as a result of the setting sun, she wasn't yet ready for Sophia's birthday celebration and she didn't particularly feel like pasting on a fake smile for the benefit of her nobles, but nonetheless, it wasn't every day that her daughter turned fifteen so she would have to tolerate her nobles for the next few hours at least.

"There you are..." Cara didn't turn around when she heard Dahlia's musical voice behind her in their bedroom. To be honest she hadn't thought Dahlia was talking to her after their interaction earlier, and she still had no idea how she was going to distract Dahlia for tomorrow's events, there wasn't a ruse in her mind that Dahlia couldn't counteract "...So you're not talking to me now?" Dahlia murmured gently, Cara sighed raggedly and turned around to face her wife, she leaned back against the rail and crossed her arms over her breasts, she noted that Dahlia wasn't dressed for the celebration either.

"Are you going to let me face Catha without complaint?" Cara returned.

"No" Cara rolled her eyes and smirked at the honesty in Dahlia's tone.

"Well then..." Cara trailed off presuming Dahlia would grasp her meaning.

"But I was thinking we could make a compromise" Cara tilted her head curiously, she didn't normally compromise for anyone or anything but when it came to Dahlia, all the brunette had to do was ask for something and Cara was all too happy to get it for her no matter what it took.

"I'm listening" Cara drawled, though there was a good chance she wasn't going to like this at all.

"What if neither of us challenges Catha, what if we let someone else do it for us?" Dahlia suggested, though Cara could tell from her tone of voice that she was _not _happy about even muttering the suggestion.

"Denna is always ready for a fight" Dahlia murmured thoughtfully, Cara's eyes narrowed gently, as much as she respected Denna there was no way that she was going to let the other blonde do this, but how was she going to manage to reject the idea without causing another argument with her mate.

"Can I think about it?" Cara finally sighed.

"If you have to" Dahlia replied gently, her jaw tightened slightly as though she knew Cara had already considered it and cast the suggestion aside.

"We should get ready..." Cara pointed out after a short since, she pushed herself up from the rail and slowly approached Dahlia, the brunette watched closely as she moved "...Come on" Cara held her hand out to her wife when she stood in front of her, close enough to feel the heat of her leather clad body.

"I'm not wearing a dress this time" Dahlia muttered, sliding her gloved palm into Cara's outstretched hand.

"Sweetness, no one is wearing a dress this time...except Dani and Kahlan" Cara shuddered at the memory, even as she pulled Dahlia back into their bedroom, towards their shared wardrobe.

xxxxXxxxx

An hour later in the great hall, Regin was leaning back against one of the white marble columns that supported the upper floors of the palace. The brightly lit hall was filled with everyone who held a meaningful title, soft music floated through the hall as a result of the orchestra set up in the right corner, the dining table that normally spanned the hall lengthwise was now pressed up against the hall opposite her, a throng of people surrounded the large oak table.

"I feel like an ornament" Regin glanced to the left, Shayla was leaning back against another column, her arms were crossed and her eyes were constantly scanning the room.

"You and me both sister" Regin murmured loud enough for Shayla to hear but not the nobles bustling around the room, awaiting the arrival of their monarchs and their daughters. Regin hadn't seen Sophia since she left the other blonde to get dressed over an hour ago, she sighed raggedly, she was absolutely exhausted, partially because sleep and skilfully eluded her the night before and partly because she'd simply didn't have the energy to keep up her impassive persona _and _keep a watchful eye out for Catha, who still hadn't graced them with her presence yet. Regin rolled her eyes, she knew the older Mord'Sith was making a point to arrive late knowing that she would be on edge until she knew _exactly _where Catha was, and it was working, she felt so exposed because she couldn't see the older Mord'Sith, she instinctively pressed herself back against the marble column behind her, thankful for the immovable presence pressing back into her.

"Hey..." Regin clenched her fists together so she didn't flinch when Danika suddenly appeared from behind her.

"I'm over here" Shayla growled, Regin turned to find Danika leaning against the column, she was dressed in a white dress that had thin straps tied at the back of her neck, her long dark hair was pinned up, though a free loose strands had gotten free and now caressed the confessor's forehead.

"Shh...I'll get to you in minute" Shayla's vivid green eyes widened in surprise, Regin smirked softly at the sight.

"Whats wrong Dani?" Regin said quietly so Shayla wouldn't overhear, she assumed that whatever Danika had to say, she didn't want her mate overhearing. Danika moved closer to Regin, the blonde tensed slightly as she felt Danika pressing into her side so she could whisper into Regin's ear.

"Denna and Triana had a slight disagreement...and now Triana is unconscious" Danika mumbled.

"What!" Regin exclaimed in a harsh whisper, she glanced over to Shayla to make sure that the younger blonde hadn't heard, she sighed gently when Shayla's attention remained firmly on the crowd, most of the nobles had started dancing as they waited for their monarchs.

"Denna is in a bad way too" Danika added, Regin kept her expression devoid of emotion, even as her thoughts ran wild in her head, could it have been Catha, of course it had to have been, why else would two sisters of the Agiel turn on each other without cause.

"Did Denna say why?" Regin finally asked, she might as well get all the facts before she made her excuses to leave the hall.

"Thats the thing...she can't remember what happened or why they were even on that side of the palace" Danika whispered, Regin could hear the worry in the confessor's voice clearly. Regin mentally cursed before taking a step away from the column, she walked over to Shayla and leaned down to whisper in the other Mord'Sith's ear.

"I'll be back in a moment" Regin whispered, she felt Shayla nod her head stiffly. Although she felt guilty for not telling Shayla about Denna, she figured that there was no point in worrying the younger girl, after all Denna might not be too badly hurt. Regin quickly stepped away from Shayla, watching as Danika moved to take her place, Shayla turned to smile lovingly at the confessor, the last thing Regin saw before she turned away from them was Danika leaning forward to brush their lips together tenderly. Regin swiftly made her way through the crowd, it was easy, probably because her hand was on the curved handle of her Agiel, the familiar sting was a comfort as she exited the hall and all but ran down the hall, heading towards the hospital wing. She moved so hurriedly that she didn't see the pair of cold blue eyes gazing at her back.

xxxxXxxxx

"What do you mean my mom wants me to stay here?" Sophia growled at the maid standing before her, nervously biting her lower lip.

"Lady Rahl said that you should stay here until she comes to collect you" The maid repeated herself, Sophia rolled her eyes but she forced a smile before hastily bidding the servant to leave her chamber.

"LILY!" Sophia called out to her younger sister, who was still getting ready inside Sophia's bedroom.

"What?" Lily asked gently, the little girl walked out of the other room gracefully. Sophia smiled at the sight of her young sister dressed in a pair of dark brown leather pants, knee high boots, a long sleeveless black tunic that held the Rahl emblem sewn into the front of it in silver thread and her long dark brown hair was pulled into a tight briad.

"You seriously don't know what is keeping mom?" Sophia asked incredulously, Lily knew practically everything thanks to these visions she kept getting.

"Um yes I do, but I'm not sure if I should tell you" Lily stated gently.

"Lily I'm your sister" Sophia breathed out in disbelief.

"Which is why I'm going to go down to the hospital wing and you're going to stay here" Lily explained slowly, Sophia narrowed her eyes on Lily and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're not making any sense" Sophia pointed out.

"Yes well not a lot of things have been making sense lately, but don't worry it'll all work out in our favour" Lily murmured cryptically as she moved past the older girl.

"Is there any point in arguing with you?" Sophia muttered, she didn't actually mind the younger girl leaving the room, after all Catha should already be in the great hall, but then so was Regin, Sophia scowled softly.

"No, not really" Lily placed her hand on the door handle and smiled at Sophia over her shoulder.

"Tell mom to hurry up then, will you?, or better yet I'll..."

"You're not coming with me" Lily interrupted her.

"Fine, just move as fast as you can, I want to get back to Regin" Sophia sighed gently, she didn't like being this far from Regin, particularly since they hadn't said a word to each other since, she'd 'accidentally' revealed her intentions to the other blonde. But she'd meant every word, she wasn't going to stop until Catha was well and truly dead...or she was.

xxxxXxxxx

"What in the name of the creator happened?" Denna glared at Cara when Jennsen suddenly burst into the hospital wing, concern was written across her face making Denna's chest tighten.

"Don't look at me like that or I'll slap you stupid..." Denna smirked but she dropped her gaze as Jennsen hurried to her side and started examining the various bruises lining her jaw "...Besides I didn't tell her" Cara insisted, Denna was sitting on the edge of a modestly sized cot, Jennsen's soothing presence beside her blocked out the dull ache in her limbs, Cara was sat in a padded chair beside the cot with her legs crossed at the knee while across the room Triana lay unconscious on a cot of her own while Garren paced back and forth like a caged panther beside the bed.

"You didn't answer me" Jennsen prompted, Denna sighed harshly and caught Jennsen's hand in her own, she pulled their hands down to rest in her lap.

"The last thing I remember was tracking Catha through the palace, she went around a corner...and the next thing I know I'm waking up to find half the palace servants looming over me" Denna reported, her ribs were bruised, she had a cut above her right eye, and her jaw had a thick line of purple bruises covering it, but they meant nothing when Triana had a thick knot at the back of her skull and various cuts and bruises covered her face and torso.

"And before you snarl at me, I've already got Dahlia, Berdine and a quad of their sisters investigating though by right I should be celebrating the birth of my daughter with my wife right now." Cara pointed out in annoyance, when Zedd suddenly emerged from a small store room.

"Tell me you have good news wizard" Garren demanded in agitation from beside Triana.

"I'm afraid the blow to her skull has caused a severe amount of pressure on Triana's brain" Zedd informed her, Garren's face suddenly drained of colour.

"Theres something you can do for her though, correct?" Garren snarled her leather clad body was almost as taut as a bow string, Denna's jaw clenched in response, she wished she could remember what had happened.

"Of course there is..." Everyone turned to look as Lily walked into the room, she sauntered toward Cara and the blonde lifted her daughter into her lap and looked up at her expectantly "...Your serum Grandpa Zedd, Aunt Berdine and Momma discovered that it wouldn't harm Aunt Raina's baby" Lily announced and tucked her head under Cara's chin contentedly. Zedd looked shocked until Cara urged him on with a pointed nod of her head, the old wizard hurried back into the store room and re-emerged holding a small glass vial containing a luminous green liquid in his hand. Garren reluctantly moved away from Triana's side so Zedd could carefully administer the serum. Denna tilted her head curiously, waiting for some sort of sign that Triana had changed or recovered.

"Wizard?..." Cara whispered quietly.

"Shh..." Garren snapped, making Cara glower at her leather clad back, but before the blonde could deliver the sarcastic comment Denna could see coming, a soft glow seemed to emit from Triana, Denna's light blue eyes widened gently in surprise, but then just as fast as it had appeared the glow diminished as though it had never been. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they noticed the various cuts and bruises covering Triana's face had healed.

"Triana..." Garren sat down on the side of the cot and took Triana's hand in her own, Denna shifted, she felt like she was intruding on something private and while she normally wouldn't have cared, she knew how she would feel if someone did the same with her and Jennsen. Denna smiled at the curious expression on Jennsen's beautiful face, before she wrapped her sore arms around her mates shoulders, inhaling her soft scent and basking in her mates warmth.

"Mmmhm..." Denna didn't let go of Jennsen, but she did turn to glance in Triana and Garren's direction, Triana was looking up at Garren with a dreamy expression on her face, she stayed like that for long seconds until her brown eyes fell on her audience "...Why is everyone looking at me as though someone had bludgeoned me with an Agiel?" Triana snapped accusingly.

xxxxXxxxx

Regin glanced over her shoulder yet again as she made her way towards the hospital wing, she couldn't see anyone and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her. She shook her head gently, she was just being paranoid, she hoped, she let her gloved hand fall to her Agiel, the instant wave of pain was a comfort to her, it was constant and ever present like a strong ally, lulling her nerves. She sighed gently and quickened her pace, the sooner she checked on Denna and Triana, the sooner she could track down Sophia and content herself with her mates warmth, her comforting presence, the sound of her voice...and stubborn determination, Regin smirked to herself, she loved how protective the younger blonde was of her, she just hated that she'd put Sophia in that position in the first place, she should've fought Catha a harder, then maybe the girl she loved wouldn't be hell bent on getting revenge, or perhaps she should seek Catha out and warn her away from her mate. Regin bit her lower lip, it could only end in disaster but she refused to act like some helpless, desperate, _peasant, _she was Mord'Sith and it was about time she reminded herself, Sophia and everyone else around her what she was capable of.

"Going somewhere _pet?"_ Regin froze in fear when _her _familiar heartless voice flooded the halls, the very air seemed to get colder, Regin's breathing instantly became heavier as she heard the determined footfalls of her mistress, the soft clicks of Catha's boot heels hitting the marble floor seemed to be mocking her, Regin took several calming breathes and clenched her hand around her Agiel as though she were trying to strangle the life out of an enemy, she drew strength from the increased sting.

"Nowhere that concerns you..." Regin bit her lower lip, suddenly her throat seemed to constrict, refusing to let her mutter even the slightest insult to her former mistress.

"Careful pet, I don't like your tone..." Regin started shaking when she felt the heat emitting from Catha's body radiating against her back, it was like she'd bared her back to a hungry she-wolf, and not just any she-wolf, an _Alpha _"...And I had intended to make this such a sweet dalliance..." Regin flinched when she felt Catha's hand on her shoulder, the older Mord'Sith forcibly turned her around, suddenly all thoughts of defiance leaked from her, the cold blue eyes staring back at her demanded submission, _no,_ Regin silently swore, she no longer belonged to Catha, she was Sophia's in every way. Regin smirked gently before she cast a wayward glance at the hand on her shoulder as though the contact disgusted her.

"Thats not yours to touch" Regin hissed as she tensed her shoulder, she wasn't opposed to physical violence, but she did know that there was no way she could best her former mistress.

"Oh? But I think it is..." Regin growled slightly when Catha's hand tightened with enough strength to leave an impression "...I'm going to take great pleasure in reminding you of that..." Regin pictured Sophia, her long golden blonde hair, her aquamarine eyes, high cheekbones, oval jawline, golden complexion and lastly she thought of Sophia's smile, Regin smiled lovingly, her former determination returned with a vengeance, she jerked back from Catha, and tensed her lithe body ready for the punishing slap she could sense coming, but it didn't, if anything Catha just looked amused "...You continue to defy me..." Catha mused, suddenly she smirked, Regin felt a shiver caress her spine in response "...No matter, soon enough you'll be back where you belong...beneath me" Catha chuckled dangerously before she spun on her heel and stalked back down the hall, there was an air of confidence and brutality surrounding the other Mord'Sith that unnerved Regin, it unnerved her greatly.

**TBC. . .**

**AN: So slight change of plan, next chapter Nicci and Kahlan pay Richie a 'little visit' and hes finally gonna get killed, it kinda over due, Denna and the others decided to take Zedd's serum, Dahlia and Cara are still at odds about Catha while Regin comes up with a plan to deal with Catha without anyone else getting hurt, cause thats gonna play out **_**really **_**well isn't it? Oh, and I'm thinking Regin/Sophia lemons, alrightie then feedback is always appreciated, till next time. **


	17. Chapter 17 Part One

**AN: Sorry about the wait guys, I had school stuff to do...yeah that was fun(not). Anyways in this chapter, Dahlia goes to extreme measures to make sure that Cara stays away from Catha, Denna and the other Mord'Sith decide to take Zedd's serum, Nicci and Kahlan bid Richard a final farewell with a lot of violence, while Sophia is left feeling helpless when Regin goes behind her back to try and get rid of Catha. **

**Chapter seventeen.**

Regin stared longingly at the sleeping form of her mate, Sophia was curled on her side with her graceful hand stretched over to Regin's side of their large bed, unconsciously beckoning the older blonde to return to her side, where she belonged, Regin cursed in the dark room as her thigh twitched, urging to obey her beloved's unspoken request. But she couldn't, not when at this very moment Garren was busy making the preparations for A_d mortem, _the millennia old challenge hadn't been invoked for over three centuries and yet the day before, Lady Rahl had decided to use the ancient rite as a method of retribution against Catha, something Regin couldn't allow the older blonde to do, the mere thought could be considered insolent and Creator knows Regin had seen some of her sisters re-broken for less, but it was her duty as a Mord'Sith to protect the Rahl family, to place their needs and desires above that of everything and anyone else, including herself. But the bonds of duty were simply the excuse she could use when questioned later, when there was no going back, when not even the Lady Rahl herself could intervene. Regin sighed raggedly, though thankfully it wasn't enough to alert the angelic blonde mere inches away to her wakeful presence.

Regin shifted in the luxurious arm chair she was sat stiffly on, it was normally placed behind the oak desk in the corner of the dark room, but Regin had quietly dragged it over to the side of their bed when she'd awoken hours earlier, she was still shocked that Sophia hadn't woken during the process, shocked and slightly annoyed, what if she had been Catha or an average assassin?, her jaw clenched in denial of the thought, if a threat ever came within breathing distance of her mate, Regin would 'neutralise' it in the most agonising way she could envision, and that was why she was sat in the arm chair rather than laying beside her mate, she had a threat to neutralise, only this threat was significantly stronger, faster and more cunning than she was, strength and speed weren't everything in a fight, she knew that much, but cunning, that was a trait that could never be counted out, particularly when one was faced with an opponent like Catha. Regin could feel the oppressive sensation of dread filling her stomach and chest as she traced Sophia's beautiful, aristocratic features as she slept, there was an air of innocence that surrounded Sophia when she was asleep. Regin's lips twitched in amusement, if she ever murmured that thought to her mate when she was awake, there was a good chance she'd be subjected to to a torture so intense that not even Catha could hope to contend with it...Sophia would ignore her. Regin wasn't sure when she'd fallen in love with her younger mate. When she'd first been signed to the princess's guard, she'd felt Sophia's alluring pull the moment their eyes had first met, over time she'd witnessed the princess's cool wit, the competitive nature she could relate to, her protective side, the love and devotion she felt for her family had inspired similar emotions in Regin herself.

During the nights that followed Regin's induction into the people's palace, she found herself listening to Sophia as she described the various goings on in palace life and her life though Regin had clung to her training and stayed perfectly quiet during the princess's musings, but soon after Sophia had ceased to speak of her life and adopted a flippant attitude towards Regin, she'd felt the princess's change in demeanour and she'd felt like something vital had been stolen from her, after three long, painful nights of curious and sometimes heated looks, Regin had murmured a simple question, something so meaningless that she couldn't even recall it now, but the smile that spread across Sophia's beautiful face in response...that she could remember as if it had happened yesterday, it had made her chest seize tightly. Regin smiled fondly at the memory, she could remember looking down at her chest searching for a physical wound for nothing else could've produced such a sensation, but she'd found nothing but flawless red leather, still it hadn't prevented her from shifting uncomfortably, even when Sophia's musical voice had flooded her ears, it had only made the feeling in her chest and stomach worse, it had continued to do so, it was only recently that Regin had learned and excepted that odd, fluttery sensation that consumed her every time she looked at Sophia, everytime she heard her voice, inhaled her scent...was love, something she had never thought to feel again, she hadn't looked for it nor had she felt the impulse to search for it and yet it had ambushed her in the form of Sophia Rahl, it had fought it's way through the icy barricade around her heart and soul, until they were firmly in Sophia's grasp, despite herself, Regin knew that they were safe in Sophia's keeping and she never wanted to return to that numb state she'd prized so highly before she came tp the Palace. She found it ironic, the one thing she'd have sneered at in disgust a few months ago was now the one thing she'd readily give her life for, and there was a very good chance that it would cost her life, but she'd be damned if she would regret it.

Sophia had given her something so precious, so pure and beautiful that she would not sit idly by while someone else challenged the bitch threatening it. Regin respected Cara's right as Sophia's mother to challenge Catha, but her Lady Rahl was going to have to respect _her _right as Sophia's mate, they all were, Dahlia, Denna, Triana, Raina, Berdine and Garren, they were all great Mord'Sith, Regin held them in high esteem after she'd both heard and observed their talents, but she couldn't allow them to challenge Catha either, nor their children and her sisters of the Agiel, nor Kahlan and Nicci or Danika and certainly not Sophia, this was her fight. Her former sense of dread disappeared with that realisation, instead it was replaced with acceptance and a Zen like calm, while she knew Catha was a ruthless opponent, she herself wasn't without skill, granted it wasn't much in comparison to her more experienced opposition, but she had something Catha didn't, something worth living for, Regin rolled her eyes slowly, she would never, ever breath those words aloud but it was true, Sophia provided her with strength and purpose, and she had a nagging feeling that she would need them before the day was out. Regin inhaled deeply before she leaned forward in the arm chair, the sun would be rising soon and she had to make her move before the others awoke, particularly Sophia, the younger blonde would chain her to their bed if she knew what Regin was planning, she smiled slowly as she moved closer to her mate still sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the turbulent thoughts running wild inside her.

"I love you" Regin whispered with so much sincerity she felt feint with its potency, she wasn't sure if she'd made that clear to the younger blonde over their time together, if she survived the day she would make sure to tell Sophia those three words every day for the rest of their lives, hopefully that would be a _very_ long time, but she still had to run a gauntlet first. Sophia shifted and murmured something in her sleep, but otherwise she remained in her dreamless state, Regin slowly closed the distance between them and brushed her lips across Sophia's forehead tenderly.

"...Regin..." The blonde in question froze as Sophia mumbled incoherently, for torturous seconds Regin stayed perfectly still, when she was satisfied that Sophia was still asleep she pulled back slowly and stood up, her freshly oiled leathers didn't make a sound, nor did her boots as she turned away from her mate reluctantly, the only sound she could hear as she walked across the room with her hand on her Agiel was the thunderous beating of her heart, with every step she took, the urge to return to Sophia became more and more unbearable, but she managed to ignore the instinct, she would have eternity with Sophia, and all she had to do to gain it was kill a Mord'Sith who knew how to exploit weakness better than a bird knew how to fly.

xxxxXxxxx

The first thing Cara became aware of as she blinked through the haziness of sleep was the distinct ache in her shoulders, neck and both wrists, it wasn't painful, more of a fragmented throbbing sensation, it reminded her of when Sophia was eight years old and she'd attempted to teach her heiress the complexities of 'Rembaque', the game entailed both participants working together to build a pre-determined structure out of glass shards, one side was sanded smooth and the other was more jagged than a mercenary's smile and sharper than the Sword of truth, wherever it may be, of course Cara had ensured that Sophia didn't accidentally grip the jagged side, and in the end she, herself had somehow ended up with with a glass shard about the same size of an ice pick impaled in her thigh, she'd embraced the pain of the wound like a long lost ally but she still hadn't been able to walk for days on end, it was the same paralysing sensation that gripped her now, she could barely manage to move her head so she could glance around her shared bedchamber, she couldn't see much in the darkness, but she didn't think anything was out of place.

"Dahlia?..." She said in a surprisingly weak voice, she swallowed slightly and cleared her throat deeply, hoping to put some strength into her strangely hoarse voice, she licked her dry lips, she felt as though she'd attempted to drink both Denna and Berdine under the table, a feat she hadn't yet managed to accomplish, but neither had she lost to her sisters, all three of them would always end up passing out toward the end of the night, drinks still in hand and half-heart protests that they weren't falling asleep on their lips as their heads connected with whatever table they happened upon in perfect synch.

"I'm here" Cara grimaced softly, whatever spell she was under must be extremely powerful if she had failed to notice her mate sat beside her, dressed in her Mord'Sith leathers with her long dark brown hair braided neatly.

"What the..." Her words died in her throat for some bizarre reason and she was left muttering incoherently as her eyelids drooped of their own accord, what was wrong with her, as much as she willed her body to move, her limbs failed to obey her commands.

"I told you I wouldn't let you risk you life" Cara's breathing was evening out, she could feel sleep's embrace trying to draw her back into unconsciousness, she fought it with everything she had, her eyelids fluttered in protest as she forced them open to look at her mate.

"You..." A tired sigh replaced her words, as Dahlia looked down at her with an almost unreadable expression, to anyone else it would've looked as though Dahlia's beautiful face was a mask of impassiveness, but she could decipher the worry in her wife's striking blue eyes, the protectiveness, the love and the slight hint of guilt were shining brightly in Dahlia's eyes.

"I slipped something into your wine last night" Dahlia freely admitted, Cara tried to scowl, but even her facial muscles refused to obey her, instead she was left looking into Dahlia's eyes as she tried desperately to fight back sleep.

"Dahlia..." She shook her head slightly, hoping to dispel the drowsy haze impairing her vision.

"Shh...just sleep Cara, when you awake Catha will be no more, I'll make sure of that" Dahlia crooned softly as she lifted her still ungloved hand to stroke the side of her face soothing, despite the _drug's _numbing effects Cara felt panic rise up in her chest, Dahlia couldn't be serious, there was no way that that she would let her other half gamble on her life like this, but what could she do, with each second that passed she slipped closer and closer towards unconsciousness, but she couldn't give into it, she had to try and talk some sense into Dahlia.

"You can't...Dahlia..." She despised the effect the drug was having on her speech, she sounded like an invalid, a drunk one "...Don't do it..." She managed to hiss with every ounce of her strength.

"I have to Cara...she hurt our daughter, we need retribution for that, but I won't give her the chance to hurt you too..." Helplessness wasn't a feeling she was used to feeling, and she sure as fuck didn't like it, she took a deep breath and pushed everything she had into forcing her body to move "...Cara!" Dahlia snapped warningly, clearly she'd seen the concentration in Cara's aquamarine eyes, Cara would've growled in frustration when her body stubbornly refused to obey the simplest of commands, even her ability to form words was quickly fading, her chest rose and fell rapidly as panic seized her roughly, Dahlia, her mate, her love, her life was going to challenge an unpredictable, ruthless Mord'Sith and she couldn't do anything about it.

"...Please?..." Cara pleaded weakly, she looked up at her mate with frantic eyes, she watched helplessly as Dahlia's eyes began to shine brightly in a silent answer, Cara's breathing grew ragged as desperation and frustration filled her, this couldn't be happening, she'd wake up soon with Dahlia in her arms, this had to be a nightmare, it just _had _to be.

"I'm sorry..." Dahlia murmured softly as she slowly leaned down towards her, the finality in her wife's voice made Cara's eyes burn with tears she would never allow to fall, a soft sound of distress fell from her lips before she felt Dahlia's covered hers tenderly "...Now sleep my love" Dahlia encouraged in melodious voice, Cara tried to fight the waves of exhaustion suddenly batting at her senses, but it was useless, her eyes fluttered close slowly as she felt Dahlia's warm hand stroking her cheek soothingly, she could feel something, deep inside her screaming in denial as her body went lax with drug induced sleep.

xxxxXxxxx

"What does it feel like?" Garren murmured curiously, Denna normally would've taken this opportunity to deliver an exasperated eye roll, but not today, not when she was about to make one of the most important decisions of her life along with her sisters.

"I can't explain it..." Triana answered slowly from beside Garren the two were seated further down the table form her "...But I've never felt so..._alive..._" Bewilderment was clear in Triana's dark brown eyes as she tried to explain.

"And you're sure there won't be any after effects?" Denna looked at Berdine closely, they were all sat around the long dinning table in the great hall, though their children were absent and so was Jennsen. Denna had decided that that until she knew for a fact that the serum was completely harmless, the luminous green liquid wasn't getting within an inch of Jennsen's rose-bud mouth or Shayla's or even Danika for that matter, after all the young confessor was her daughter's mate and warranted the same precautions.

"There shouldn't be..." Berdine replied in a small voice, it was so unlike the taller Mord'Sith, Denna glanced around the table slowly, observing the faces of her sisters, naturally they were seemingly expressionless, but she had learned to read her family like open books years ago, Berdine was staring at the vial in front of her on the table like it was a venomous snake, Raina's attention was firmly on Berdine, a soft smile was playing at the corner of her lips, clearly she trusted Berdine's initial findings which helped to sooth Denna's own erratic nerves. Garren was sat in Triana's lap, their arms were wrapped around each other tightly, Denna shifted in her seat slowly, the sun was only just beginning to show its face to the world, casting amber shadows over the great hall as they'd neglected to light the candles set up along the table, it didn't matter though, she could clearly see the glass vial in front of her.

"But maybe I should read over the texts again..." Berdine looked at her in question, Denna almost flinched at the raw fear burning in Berdine's blue eyes "...Just to be certain" Berdine breathed gently, Denna parted her lips to answer, 'no', when Raina placed her hand on Berdine's shoulder.

"You've never misread a text in your life" Raina pointed out with an easy smile, Denna leaned back in her chair and watched the scene unfold before her.

"But this different..." Berdine insisted, turning to look at Raina with frightened eyes.

"Yes it is...which is why I know you wouldn't have made a mistake" Raina smiled, lifting her hand to cup Berdine's jaw, the taller woman leaned into her touch readily, Denna smirked and rolled her eyes dramatically, she knew she acted the same way around Jennsen but seeing the love between Berdine and Raina still managed to make her feel...ill at ease.

"Garren, has newly acquired immortality made me invisible to them?" Denna looked down the table at Triana as she spoke in a sarcastic tone to her wife.

"Well I can see you clearly..." Garren returned in a similar tone to her mate.

"Unlike you Triana...Raina is with child..." Berdine growled, glaring at the two brunette's across from her with uncharacteristic coldness.

"Triana!...Berdine!..." Denna interrupted the fight she could sense building between her sisters "...Still your tongues or I'll take them from you..." She stated quite calmly, it was time she took charge or it was going to turn into a complete disaster "...And that would be a shame wouldn't it?" She drawled slowly, she smirked when Garren started whispering fervently into Triana's ear and Berdine pushed her chair back so she could pull Raina into her lap, or was it Raina who climbed into Berdine's lap, Denna sighed raggedly, she didn't care anymore, all she wanted was to return to her bedroom where the keeper of her heart was sleeping soundly in their bed, she was starting to regret letting Garren drag her from Jennsen's side, she missed her lover's presence, her lavender scent, her sweet voice, most of all she missed the warmth that gripped her whenever she was near Jennsen, a loving smile spread across her lips slowly, she didn't care that there were four sets of amused eyes glancing at her.

"So what shall we drink to?" Denna asked them with a smirk as she slowly reached out for the glass vial containing the key to immortal life, she noted that it was unusually cold as her gloved fingers encircled it, she lifted it up to eye level, the vial was little more than two inches big, she lifted her head slightly and glanced at her sisters, everyone but Triana had tensed as though they expected the Keeper himself to spring from the vial, Denna smirked in amusement as she lifted her other hand from the table top and, with deliberate slowness, pulled the cap from the top of the vial, she placed it on the oak table without looking at what she was doing.

"Eternity with each other?" Garren suggested following Denna's movements with a little more haste, when she was finished she looked at Triana with a look of pure happiness, a look Triana returned.

"So much for the Creator being merciful..." Raina murmured dispassionately, earning her a laugh from Berdine though it was somewhat strained, Raina smiled brightly and lifted the two vials in front of her "...I will however drink to l-"

"You say 'love' and I will slap you as hard as I possibly can" Denna warned in a playful tone, they all shared a smirk in response simply because they knew she was jesting.

"You'll have to get through me first" Berdine warned, taking a deep breath as Raina handed her one of the vials.

"Fair enough..." Denna nodded slightly, she respected that logic "...I will drink to...a loving mate...perfect child...our Lady Rahl...and then there are you useless delinquents I suppose..." Denna drawled with mock contempt, they all laughed gently, after all it wouldn't do to let the servants roaming around hear them "...To family" Denna murmured thoughtfully.

"-Family" They all replied shortly, as one they lifted the small vials to their lips. The first touch of the serum made Denna's lips burn as though somebody had taken a hot iron to them, she closed her eyes tightly and tilted her head back, allowing the serum to pass through the open seam of her mouth, she winced slightly, the serum made her tongue sting in an addictive way, she quickly swallowed the tasteless, fiery liquid and re-placed the vial on the table top, all the while she could feel the serum burning as it slipped down her throat and into her stomach, it felt like she'd just drunk half a bottle of whisky in one go and chased it red wine, she was distantly aware of her body glowing eerily as the unnameable sensation pulsed through her, making every cell of her body pulse with new found strength, it was _delicious. _And then suddenly it was gone, as though it had never been, Denna slowly blinked open her light blue eyes, the sight before her made her breathing grow ragged, everything was so much clearer, like while she'd taken the serum an artist had passed by and painted everything, the table, the marble floor, the frame portraits adorning the walls, the colours were so much more vivid than before.

"Holy...spirits" She heard Garren whisper hazily, though it sounded more like her sister was whispering into her ear rather than from across the hall, 'holy spirits' indeed.

xxxxXxxxx

"Nicci...time to wake up..." Kahlan murmured quietly, her blonde mate was laying on her stomach, her beautiful face was buried in her pillow and her waist length blonde hair was tied back in a loose braid. Kahlan was laying beside Nicci, she was drawing soft circles on her mate's silk covered back with her finger tips, she told herself that she was trying to wake her mate but deep down she would be content to stay like this forever, lounging around in bed with Nicci's warm body next to hers. But today wasn't about them, today was about making sure Catha never got the opportunity to hurt Sophia or Regin again, Kahlan sighed and leaned down closer to Nicci, she allowed herself a moment of breathing in Nicci's scent, before she leaned in further "...Nicci...wake up please" Kahlan said gently.

"Mmmhm...night...time" Nicci grumbled, Kahlan laughed softly in response, she pulled back gently trying to think of how to get Nicci up.

"I relent...you stay here I'll go see if Dani is back yet though I suspect she may have been with Shayla last night" Kahlan murmured.

"What!..." Kahlan grinned slowly, as Nicci flipped onto her back and sat up right, she reached out and gripped Nicci's hand when her mate moved to toss the silk sheets off their clothed bodies.

"Now I see why people enjoy that" Kahlan smirked, she knew for a fact that Danika was tucked in her bed in the other room, though she _might_ of heard the door to their outer chamber open last night and she _might_ of heard Shayla and Danika talking in a hushed tone before she heard the door to Danika's chamber open and close, she'd made a point of snuggling into Nicci's side and giving into sleep after that, there were some things no mother should hear.

"And you think I'm cruel..." Nicci looked at her with a playful gleam in her green eyes, Kahlan shrugged slowly.

"I never said I wasn't..." Nicci parted her lips to interrupt "...But I always have a purpose" Kahlan's grin quickly vanished with the sobering thought.

"Have faith in Cara...I trust she will make quick work of Catha" Nicci murmured thoughtfully.

"I just can't imagine what Ulic is feeling at this moment" Kahlan sighed wearily.

"Nor can I..." Nicci commented in a small voice, Kahlan reached out and cupped the side of Nicci's face drawing the blonde's attention to her instead of her dark thoughts.

"Everything heals in time, right?" Kahlan mused, it was what everyone said but she knew if she ever lost Nicci she would never recover, never look at another for no one could hope to compete with the witty blonde.

"Supposedly...I can't see it myself, if you ever leave me there will be a jagged hole in my chest which no one and nothing could fill" Nicci murmured, her soft words were swathed in steel.

"Are you telepathic?" Kahlan drawled with a suspicious smile.

"With you perhaps" Nicci smiled in response, Kahlan dropped her hand and shifted closer to Nicci, she sighed blissfully when she felt Nicci's arm snake around her shoulder, she buried her face in Nicci's neck.

"Then you will know that I have never loved another like I love you nor shall I feel this for anyone else as long as I live" Kahlan pressed a soft kiss to Nicci's pulse point when she felt Nicci take a deep breath.

"Careful confessor you're in danger of making me blush" Kahlan laughed breezily as she felt Nicci rest her head against hers.

"Surely not you" Kahlan smirked.

"Don't allow it to go to your head my love, for there are many things I could do to put you in a similar position" Kahlan bit her lower lip softly at the husky note in Nicci's voice, it made a soft shiver caress her spine beneath her silk gown, they were both fully dressed.

"What type of things?" Kahlan surprised herself by asking, she knew this was wrong, she wasn't ready to be with Nicci like that, but a part of her rationalised that she never would be unless they began broaching the subject.

"Many things my love...like hours of me worshipping your body with my lips and my tongue..." Kahlan shuddered against Nicci in response she could just imagine it, her laid out beneath Nicci as the blonde moved above her with arousal smouldering in her green eyes "...But only when you were completely as ease and writhing in pleasure would I move lower..."

"Nicci!..." Kahlan gasped, she could feel her body beginning to pulse with the first wave of arousal her mate's words was causing.

"Hmm if this is the response I get just voicing my intentions I can't wait to see how you respond when you're beneath me" Nicci growled, Kahlan drew back from Nicci quickly, along with the arousal coursing through her veins she could feel her magic testing her self control as well.

"Time to get dressed..." Kahlan announced, as much as she wanted to stay close to Nicci she didn't want to endanger her mate by staying within reach of her magic.

"Yes...now I am awake..." Nicci smirked, Kahlan smiled in response before she leaned in quickly and pressed her brushed her lips across Nicci's, but she broke the kiss before her mate could tempt her into prolonging the dangerous contact, and it was dangerous, when she could feel her confessor's magic start to claw its way towards the surface. She quickly climbed out of their bed and walked over to her wardrobe, her pulled the doors open and pulled out one of her numerous confessor's dresses, she pulled one out and tossed it carelessly over the back of a near by chair, she turned and faced Nicci with a hesitant smile toying at her lips "...Aww come on, its just me" Nicci protested reading her expression like an open book.

"Exactly...I don't want you to pounce on me, at least not yet" Kahlan tried to ignore the excitement beginning to spring to life in the pit of her stomach as she stared into lust darkened green eyes.

"Have it your way, besides I have something to do myself before I join you in the courtyard" Nicci announced, tossing aside the sheets and climbing out of bed gracefully, Kahlan's eyes instantly found themselves trained on her mate's long golden legs peaking out from beneath her short night gown.

"You didn't say anything" Kahlan had to swallow several times before she managed to speak.

"And I wasn't going to..." Nicci sighed walking across the room towards her, she crossed her arms across her breasts as Nicci drew closer "...But then I remembered that relationships are built on trust..." Kahlan bit the inside of her cheek softly and frowned even as she felt Nicci's warm hands on her hips "...Let me just say that Richard is about to receive his last visitor" Nicci murmured in a low voice, Kahlan mentally winced at the mention of her former husband and her rapist, years ago, had anyone told her that Richard would become so violent and self obsessed she would had laughed it off, now that she had seen the vile person he'd become, all she wanted to do was cut him out of her life permanently so she could focus on building a new one with Nicci and their daughter.

"Visitors..." Kahlan corrected her mate, Nicci tilted her head to the side in confusion, Kahlan leaned up and brushed their lips together lovingly "...We do this together"

xxxxXxxxx

Regin moved through the halls of the palace with a determined stride, she was headed towards the armoury, which was at the far end of the palace near the training courtyard. She hadn't past many people and she didn't know if that soothed the wild fluttering in her stomach or made it worse. The sun had finally risen casting amber shadows across the wide hall, emphasising the rich colours of the red tapestries hanging from the walls along with the portraits displayed between them and the scant furniture lining the walls. As she came towards the armoury, she quickly glanced over her leather clad shoulder, finishing the preparations for _ad mortem _may take some time and she didn't want to risk being disturbed, thankfully the hall was empty of everyone, servants, soldiers and Mord'Sith alike, no doubt they were all holed up in their quarters praying for their Lady Rahl to see the light and let someone make the challenge for her, a slow smirk curled Regin's lips, their prayers would soon be answered. She reached out and gripped the solid gold door handles and pushed open the set of double doors in front of her, as she slipped into the large square shaped room, the icy cold temperature made her shiver beneath her leathers and her face and ears soon fell painfully numb, she ignored it easily enough and glanced around the stone room, she could see her breath leaving her lips in slow breezes as she went. The room had been cleared of all traces of weapons and armoury as well as all the training equipment, instead at the centre of the room, stood a single round table, on top of the table was an ancient silver chalice. Regin moved across the room toward the table, as she moved she tried to recall all of the information pressed onto her during her training, it wasn't compulsory for all Mord'Sith to know about _ad mortem _and it hadn't been over three centuries because the chances of it being enacted were very slim, but she had still paid attention in the lesson for knowledge could provide power in the long run. _Ad mortem _worked simply, two combatants would make a small incision in their palms, or wherever so long as the blood flowed enough for their essence to be drawn into the chalice, once their blood had mixed, the magic housed in the chalice would be engaged, after that the two combatants would have exactly twenty four candle marks to end the other's life before the chalice claimed both their lives. The only thing she hadn't planned was how she'd manage to acquire enough of Catha's blood to ensure _Ad mortem _would work successfully, and to make things worse she would only have one chance to do it. Regin shook her head softly, she didn't know how but she would do it, it was just going to be a a matter of who was the more devious. Regin quickly shed one of her gloves and placed it on the table beside the chalice before she reached down toward the top of her leather boot where her hidden sheath was located, gripping the somewhat flat handle of her hunting knife she pulled the gleaming weapon out of its sheath, she had never used the the seven inch blade before, the same could be said of all Mord'Sith, they only carried the blade as a precaution, one that was more or less unneeded as they all preferred the constant, brilliant pain of their ageils in their hands. She wrapped her fingers around the long knife tightly, she could feel the razor sharp edge pressing into her palm, teasing her with the prospect of being cut, she quickly dragged her hand down along the blade feeling it slide through her skin like a hot knife through butter, she smirked softly, delighting in the instant sting, she placed the blood streaked blade on the table beside her discarded glove, she raised her wounded hand over the chalice and clenched her hand into a fist, she loved the painful sensation burning from the centre of her palm and along her arm, she closed her eyes slowly as her blood began to drip into the chalice slowly, each thick drop landed with a metallic ringing sound, her knuckles turned white with strain but she didn't relent, only when the chalice had a small amount of blood pooling in the bottom did she withdraw her hand, her unwounded hand went to the small roll of bandages she had attached to her belt earlier that morning, she pulled it free of her thick belt and quickly began wrapping her hand, she had to use her teeth to pull it as tight as she could, pushing past the constant throbbing emitting from her hand, she reached over and picked her her glove, she swiftly pulled it over her bandaged hand with a small smirk of satisfaction, one stage was complete and now two remained, she picked her blade up and slipped it back into her boot, as she moved she suddenly became aware of another presence in the room, her uninjured hand flew to her Agiel instinctively, though she relaxed instantly when her hawk-like gaze fell on non other than Lily. The little girl was standing in front of the door with her arms crossed over her chest, she looked like a smaller version of Dahlia like that.

"You're really going to do this then?..." Lily asked in a strong voice, Regin removed her hand from the hilt of her Agiel and dropped it to her side, as she nodded in answer "...Then you're going to need this" Lily suddenly pulled a small vial out of no where, Regin frowned softly, but she quickly shook it off, Lily really was capable of things they didn't truly understand.

"What is it?" She murmured to the little girl as she moved closer to her with a swift stride.

"What do you think it is?" Lily countered with a smirk, she found herself smirking in return as she knelt in front of her six year old, though she felt as though the princess were so much older and wiser than she appeared, it was eerie, she could feel such power falling from the girl in waves but as far as she knew Lily didn't even have a Han. Regin discarded the thought as quickly as it had come, it didn't really matter what Lily was, all she cared about was that Lily was her Lady Rahl's daughter and her mate's sister and she was secretly fond of the girl. Regin reached out and took the vial out of Lily's much smaller hand, she lifted it up to her line of sight and examined it closely, the vial contained a dark red substance, she tilted it to the side and noted it was quite thick, she returned her attention back to Lily and frowned, there was a nagging thought in the back of her mind purring what she knew couldn't be true, how could it be, there was no way Lily could've possibly obtained it on her own.

"Catha's blood?" Regin whispered, her entire body was shaking with anticipation, if she was right she would've just secured both Sophia's and Cara's safety, with Lily's help of course.

"Hmm I always thought I was the most perceptive one around here" Lily smiled widely. Regin released a breath she wasn't even aware of holding, her fingers closed around the vial.

"Thank you..." Regin smiled gratefully "...But how?" Lily shrugged slightly.

"I'll tell you later" Lily promised, as much as she wanted to demand answers from the tiny brunette, she would feel more comfortable when today was over, so she quickly stood up, and walked back over to the chalice, she pulled the cap off the vial and poured Catha's blood into the chalice with hers. She stepped back quickly and waited for some sort of sign the chalice's magic was working, suddenly a strike of brilliant pain began to pulse in her wounded hand, she clenched her fingers tightly trying to ignore the white hot burning sensation, despite herself a small hiss broke free of her lips, she lifted her arm and cradled it against her sternum, it was like her hand had been dosed in molten hot lava, she could even feel a thin layer of perspiration covering her forehead, her breathing grew heavy as she tried to fight the pain pulsing in her palm.

"It'll pass soon..." Regin looked down to see Lily standing at her side with a small sympathetic smile on her lips, she bit her lip to smother the small groan that begged for its freedom. Suddenly it faded just as Lily had predicted, she nearly fell to the floor with the sense of relief that over came her, she closed her eyes instead as she wobbled on her feet and concentrated on breathing evenly "...Look at the chalice" Lily breathed in awe, she blinked open her eyes and glanced at the damn thing that just burned a fucking hole in her hand, she smirked softly when she noticed the silver cup had turned gold.

"What have you done?..." A familiar voice suddenly echoed through the large square shaped room, Regin whirled around on her boot heel to find Dahlia looking at her with with a cold expression on her flawless face, "...What have you done?" Dahlia repeated in a small voice.

"What I had to"

**TBC. . .**

**AN: It was only after I started writing this when I realised how long its gonna get, so I'm going to split it into two or three parts, though I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to update again cause as per usual I have a lot of work on, though hopefully it won't be too long, 'til next time ;)**


	18. Chapter 17 Part Two

**AN: Sorry about the wait guys, I had major pieces of course work to get finished which was boring to say the least. Right then in this chapter, Dahlia tries to come up with a plan to trap Catha, Sophia feels betrayed when she wakes up to find Regin has initiated ****_Ad mortem_**** without her knowing, Nicci and Kahlan bid Richard ****_audios_****, and Denna makes a life altering decision. I hope you all enjoy ;D**

**Chapter Seventeen, Part two.**

Sophia knew she was alone in bed, even as she forced the haze of sleep to disperse, she knew she was alone, she couldn't feel Regin's warmth beside her in their bed, she couldn't hear her mate's soft, even breathing nor could she smell Regin's extremely light scent of jasmine. She blinked open her aquamarine coloured eyes to find that the early morning light was fighting its way through the heavy crimson drapes that covered her wide set, square shaped windows, illuminating her luxuriously furnished bed chamber. She sat up swiftly, while holding the silk sheets to her naked breasts, and glared at the empty spot beside her, she knew Regin must have had her reasons for leaving her to wake alone but that didn't mean she had to like rousing without her beloved beside her where she belonged.

Sophia slipped out of bed, the cool morning air made her shudder slightly as she walked towards her wardrobe completely naked save for a scrape of dark cotton covering her groin, it was the one concession Regin insisted upon during the night, Sophia smiled lovingly and rolled her aquamarine eyes in the same instant, Regin had already said that she wanted their first time to be the most amazing experience that either of them had ever known, personally, she didn't care if it was in a barn, so long as it was with Regin it would be perfect and something that she would never forget. Sophia sighed as she pulled the doors of the wardrobe open and pulled out a pair of dark red leather pants, she draped them over a near-by chair, she reached down and shimmied out of the cotton covering her lower body, leaving them laying carelessly on the floor, she reached out and picked her pants back up, she quickly stepped into the tight material and pulled them up over her long golden legs before tying the laces at the front together in a tight knot, she turned back to her wardrobe and pulled out a black sleeveless tunic with a deep neckline, that would cling to her perfectly toned body all the while drawing attention to her 'assets', she turned and approached her dressing table, she reached around her back and pulled her long blonde braid over her shoulder before she pulled the length of cord that held the long, thick tresses together off, she ran her fingers through her golden locks and reached out for her comb, she pulled it through her long hair and swiftly secured the silken mass back into her signature braid, though somehow a few strands managed to fight their way free of their confines and now brushed her temples, she moved across her eerily silent chamber, each of her steps made a soft padding sound, she winced and made a promise to herself that when she found Regin she was going to to make an official order that the older blonde was _never _to let her wake up alone again, she hated it, normally she would be taking her sweet time helping Regin get dressed and trying to tempt her mate into little 'morning limbo', of course Regin would always catch her hands in a gentle but firm grip and whisper a soft promise that they would soon belong to each other in every way possible.

Sophia made a face as she pulled the doors to her outer chamber open, she froze in the doorway when she found two somewhat familiar mord'sith standing in her outer chamber, beside the set of double doors leading out into the hall, Sophia nodded in acknowledgement, before she made her way over toward the window, she'd left her boots under the small table under the windowsill the night before, she crouched down and pulled her boots out from under the table, placing one hand on the oak table top for balance, she quickly slipped into the knee length leather boots and buckled them tightly. Sophia turned around to face the silent mord'sith, she found it odd that it wasn't Shayla keeping watch, after all, if Regin ever left her side, which was never often, it was always her childhood friend who was beside her an instant later.

"Mistress Dahlia sends word" One of them said in a clear cut voice as she came closer, the Mord'Sith was about her height although she looked to be a few years her senior with a long fiery braid. Sophia glanced at the folded piece of parchment being extended towards her, she reached out and plucked it from the nameless Mord'Sith's hand with a small tilt of her head, she suddenly felt a tremor wrack her body, but she pushed past it, putting it down to the cold morning air. As she unfolded the material, the first thing she noticed was that her mother's message had been hastily written in black ink, the beautiful penmanship her mother possessed certainly wasn't given justice in the mass of distorted letters before her.

_Sophia,_

_Circumstances have changed, quite dramatically as a matter of fact, instead of going to the court yard as originally devised will you go to Kahlan's chamber and wait there for me?, and please do not make any detours, or give your guards any trouble they are there for your protection and my peace of mind, there is something serious we need to talk about. I love you._

Sophia frowned gently, why would she need protection here, at the palace where her parents reigned supreme in all things, realisation dawned on her with the swift pace of a antelope, _Catha. _She suddenly felt like she had a lead weight in the very pit of her stomach, she closed her fist around the parchment, crumpling her mother's message, she tried to take smooth even breaths, but they couldn't quell the worry churning in her gut, she had to find Regin.

"Have you read this?" Sophia forced out on a shaky sigh, she glared at the two mord'sith when they offered her no reply.

"No Mistress Dahlia gave her instruction that it was to handed to you directly" The redheaded mord'sith informed her in an even voice.

"You're dismissed" Sophia declared, she loved her mother but she didn't particularly care about following her instructions at present, she just needed Regin. She raised a delicate eyebrow when the two mord'sith remained as still as statues with even stonier expressions.

"Mistress also..." Sophia almost growled in frustration, of course her mother would have delivered her orders to her guards before having them deliver a message to her, her mother knew her so well. She smirked coldly before she slithered closer to the redhead, satisfaction bubbled up in her chest when her temporary guard's pupils widened and her words died on her lips.

"She commanded you to remain at my side" It wasn't a question, she just wanted to clarify what exactly her jailers had been told to do, the redhead nodded in confirmation.

"Then you can stay at my side while I find my mate" Sophia breathed, before she reached for the door handle, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that the mord'sith wouldn't dare touch her without her expressed permission and even if they did, when she was through with them they wouldn't be able to use their hands again.

"Sister Regin is with Mistress Dahlia" The redhead's companion informed her, Sophia tilted her head at the petite brunette standing to her left and frowned deeply, what was going on?.

"And where is Catha at this moment in time?" She murmured in a dangerously quiet voice, pointedly neglecting to address the bitch by her title, she wouldn't hold it beyond today.

"No one has seen her since yesterday evening" The brunette answered simply, there wasn't even a slight change her in her facial expression.

"I think you better tell me what the fuck is going on, don't you?" Sophia hissed, catching the way the two mord'sith looked at each other, judging whether or not they should.

"The queen is in the great hall" The redhead murmured, Sophia nodded gratefully, she turned the polished, gold handle and pulled open the double doors, she spilled out into the hall, dimly noticing that it was completely empty of all servants, she cursed her stupidity, of course everyone had been relieved of their duties today because of..._Ad mortem, _but that meant._.._she shook herself, she refused to entertain such thoughts, she began hurrying through the halls with her mord'sith guards close on her heels, their hasty footfalls thundered through the empty halls and echoed down the corridors, but the loud sound had nothing on the furious beating of her heart, she couldn't take this not knowing what was happening.

xxxxXxxxx

Jennsen had just finished dressing in a long dark red dress, when there was a knock on the bed chamber door, she wasn't entirely certain when she'd more or less moved into Denna and Shayla's shared quarters and yet she'd never gone back to her own after being with Denna, why would she when everything she needed was right here in the form of her daughter and her lover.

"Are you decent?" Shayla's voice rang out clearly on the other side of the chamber door, Jennsen giggled quietly at her daughter's cautiousness.

"Yes I am..." Jennsen answered just as the door swung open, Jennsen felt her chest swell at the sight of her daughter dressed in full mord'sith leather of course, Shayla looked so much like Denna, but unlike her mate their daughter possessed her vivid emerald coloured eyes.

"Thats a relief I had thought to find you waiting for mom..." Shayla shivered mockingly, Jennsen pursed her lips attempting to hide her smile as her daughter walked into the rectangular shaped room, the doors to the balcony were opened allowing a faint breeze to flow through the room.

"So where did you go last night?, your mother went to check on you but you weren't in your chamber" Jennsen drawled innocently, she already knew her daughter had spent the night with Danika in the young confessor's chambers, in fact she was beginning to wonder when the two would request a chamber of their own, and as much as she wanted to keep her daughter close to her at all times to make up for their lost years, Shayla was going to need her own space soon enough, after all, she was a young women, a _mated _young woman.

"I was with Dani" Shayla answered freely, moving toward the balcony and stepping out onto the strong marble, Jennsen followed soon after, as she stepped out into the D'Haran air she took a deep breath, there was something so calming about the cool wind.

"Something is bothering you" Jennsen stated, Shayla was standing close to the sculpted stone railing with her gloved palms resting on top of the white, waist heigh barrier, she managed to look somewhat relaxed while maintaining a perfect posture, a trait she'd developed from Denna.

"Not exactly..." Shayla murmured as she stared out at the city, the morning sun had cast shadows over the various buildings and the surrounding forestry, it would be an artist's dream to witness that captivating sight, Jennsen frowned gently and moved closer to her much taller daughter another attribute she'd inherited from Denna.

"It merely occurred to me that we haven't spent that much time together...and by 'occurred' I mean Dani mentioned it" Shayla shrugged with a loving smile, Jennsen grinned widely, it was amazing, just the mere mention of the confessor's name had Shayla beaming brighter than the sun, she knew she must look the same way when Denna stalked into the room, but it was one thing to feel something and quite another to behold it, especially on someone that meant the world to her.

"Not necessarily true" Jennsen protested, of course she had spend wonderfully long hours with her daughter, but it had always been in the company of someone else and she had a nagging feel that her daughter wanted to ask her something without prying ears listening in, even if they were Denna's flawlessly shaped ones, Jennsen sighed dreamily, she couldn't think of one thing about Denna that she didn't love to the point of smothering, she even loved it when Denna got irritated, it made her icy blue eyes ignite with fiery annoyance and made her seem impossibly more beautiful.

"Mom!..." Shayla called out while waving her gloved palm in front of her face, trying to gain her attention.

"Mmm?..." Jennsen mumbled distractedly, her eyes widened when they settled on her daughter smirking knowingly.

"What I can't fantasise about my mate?" Jennsen spoke before she could really contemplate what she'd just said and how it must have sounded.

"I don't want to hear about you and mom having sex" Shayla exclaimed, though her stunning green eyes were glowing playfully, Jennsen cleared her throat and tried not to notice the heat pooling into her cheeks, oh how easily both mother and daughter could manipulate her.

"Well then you might want to make yourself scarce because I'm feeling hungry" Jennsen spun around to find Denna lounging in the doorway, she felt a soft frown fall across her face, Denna looked different, not in a bad way, there was something about her eyes, they were sparkling with some unknown emotion and her curvy body seemed to be outlined with power.

"Denna are you feeling..." Her words died in her throat as Denna stepped out onto the balcony, she tilted her head gently.

"I'm feeling very..._alive" _Denna breathed, licking her full lower lip, slowly, deliberately. Jennsen felt her mouth go dry in response, how did Denna mange to do that, reduce her to nothing but a bunch of hot, nerves with a simple action.

"Shay..." Jennsen whispered hoarsely as Denna smirked wickedly, reading her expression easily.

"Is she drunk?" Shayla asked suddenly, already moving towards the exit, Jennsen glanced from Denna's sultry, half-lidded gaze to look at her daughter, she opened her mouth to say something but Denna beat her to it.

"If you can be drunk on power that I'm paralytic" Denna drawled with a easy smile aimed at their daughter.

"Want to explain mom?" Shayla asked with a wave of her gloved hand, Jennsen couldn't help but be curious too, something had definitely changed with Denna.

"We took Zedd's serum" Denna murmured as she came closer to Jennsen, the redhead in question stayed perfectly still as her mate snaked an arm around her slender waist and pulled her closer to the warmth of the blonde's body.

"And now its like everything is so much more clearer" Jennsen wrapped her arm around Denna's waist and looked up at her mate's exquisite face, there was a constant, languid smile playing at the corner of her succulent lips, Jennsen had to admit she looked more than a bit dazed, maybe she'd better get Denna to rest for a while.

"Thats what every lunatic on the streets says too" Shayla grinned widely, Jennsen shot her daughter a dark look, Shayla shrugged in response.

"I'm going to kick your butt for that later, much later" Denna yawned suddenly, Jennsen smiled lovingly, somehow the action managed to remind her of a small kitten about curl into a ball to sleep, though she would never say that aloud, it could only end in one way, with her tied to a bed in her bare glory and a mildly insulted Denna looming over her.

"Mmmhm..." Shayla murmured while rolling her eyes "...I doubt you'll even remember" Shayla coughed into her hand.

"Shay!" Jennsen hissed, though she loved watching the interaction between her beloved and their daughter.

"What!, its true!" Shayla growled with a smirk.

"Both of you be quiet" Denna interrupted, her melodious voice was beginning to retain some of its hidden strength.

"Shayla come here" Denna ordered firmly, Shayla quickly came over to her entwined parents and stood patiently before them with her arms crossed over her chest. Jennsen glanced up at Denna and nearly sighed at the sight, Denna's eyes, though slightly unfocused, were positively glowing, there was a barely visible flush staining Denna's pale cheeks and the taller woman was nibbling at her red lips in an attempt to hide a smile, it wasn't working very well, Jennsen noted with a smile of her own.

"I want to marry you" Denna breathed gently.

"Oh you had better be talking to mom because otherwise that is just wrong" Shayla drawled sarcastically, Jennsen opened her mouth to scold her daughter once again, but she closed it quickly once more, had she really just heard Denna correctly?.

"Of course I was talking to your mother...I wouldn't want to step on Dani's toes now would I?" Denna shot Shayla a saucy wink, before she glanced back down at Jennsen, the red head in question was still trying to decipher if she was dreaming or not, everything seemed real and Denna's lithe body pressing into her small frame felt real.

"Seriously mom thats just deplorable..." Shayla whined.

"You started it" Jennsen mumbled, she was barely coherent even to her own ears, she nearly flinched when she felt Denna's warm palm cup the side of her face lightly, she found herself looking into the eyes of her soul mate and suddenly everything felt so right.

"I probably could've planned this out and made it all..._romantic..." _Denna rolled her eyes making Jennsen laugh softly even as she became aware of her eyes beginning to burn with the familiar sting of tears "...But knowing my luck something would go wrong, Zedd would appear and ruin the mood or you'd pass out when I got down on one knee..."

"Sounds like you've envisioned this for some time" Jennsen whispered, giving her mate a watery smile.

"'Envisioned'?, no but I've hoped and dreamed..." Denna admitted "...Since the moment I first lay eyes on you" She added.

"That is a long time" Jennsen commented lamely, she was still trying to fully comprehend that Denna was actually proposing, Denna smiled and tightened her hold on Jennsen's waist.

"Sixteen years..." Denna agreed "...Almost to the day" she added.

"A week next Wednesday" Jennsen nodded softly.

"You remembered" Denna smiled.

"Every woman can recall the day they found their soul mate..." Jennsen whispered so softly the wind almost carried her voice away, though she knew Denna had heard her when the taller woman's closed her eyes, seeming to savour her words.

"Then will you marry me?" Denna's beautiful blue eyes fluttered open, almost hesitantly.

"Yes" A lone tear slid down her cheek, she'd never thought this moment would come, but now it was here, her chest seized with so much happiness she though she could burst.

"Yes?" Denna asked, her eyes widened and her hold on Jennsen's waist tightened almost painfully.

"Yes" Jennsen said slightly more forcefully with a smile, Denna broke out in a grin, before she leaned down and brushed their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss, Jennsen sighed and pressed against Denna, trying to show her _fiancée _exactly how much she loved her and knowing she would never succeed, she slowly slipped her arms around Denna's neck tightly, she felt Denna's gloved palms encase her hips in return.

"Ahem!" Shayla suddenly snapped, Jensen whimpered against Denna's lips, she didn't want to relinquish this heavenly contact, but she knew now was not the time, for those sorts of thoughts but it didn't stop her from sighing in frustration when Denna pulled away from her and glanced over at their daughter, Jennsen nibbled at her lower lip while following her mate's lead, Shayla was glancing back between them rapidly.

"So does this mean we're family now?" Shayla asked with a genuinely confused frown.

"Come here Shay" Jennsen untangled one of her arms from around the slender column of Denna's neck and extended her free hand towards her daughter, Shayla shrugged to herself before she moved closer, Jennsen tried to keep a blank expression when she felt Denna tense beside her, Shayla was oblivious as she crossed the distance between them, suddenly Denna gripped Shayla by the long leather strap that connected her neck guard and corset, Shayla didn't even have a second to react before Denna jerked their daughter against them.

"Should have seen that coming" Shayla grunted when both Jennsen and Denna wrapped their free arms around her waist in a semi-awkward embrace.

"Mmm" Jennsen smiled as she felt Shayla's arm snake around her waist discreetly.

"Yes you should have, and to put you at ease, we've always been a family, its just more official now" Denna explained.

"Actually its not official until you buy mom a ring" Shayla smirked.

"Who says I haven't already?" Denna retorted.

"Can you two just enjoy the moment please?" Jennsen requested while tilting her head up so she could look up at the two people that meant the world to her, for long luxurious minutes they stayed like that with their arms wrapped around each other and soft smiles playing across their faces.

"...I can't wait to see Zedd's face when you tell him" Shayla murmured said, breaking their intimate silence and earning her a laugh from both her parents.

xxxxXxxxx

Dahlia paced along the length of the great hall, moving so fast she resembled a red, leather blur, Regin was on the table top with her boots braced on one of the numerous wooden chairs, neither Dahlia nor Regin had uttered a single word to each other, since the queen of D'Hara had stumbled upon her future daughter in-law invoking _Ad mortem, _one of the most vicious and binding rituals there ever had been. Dahlia's jaw clenched tightly, that was the damn problem, there was no way to undo the ritual or replace one of the combatants once they had committed themselves, not even the Creator herself could stop this. What was she going to do? Dahlia had repeated the question over and over again, and yet she had no solution, she didn't even have the first inkling of one. In the ancient times when _Ad mortem _was initiated, the two combatants would meet in a designated arena and fight until one of them could fight no more, but somehow she couldn't see Catha agreeing to those terms, the thought was almost laughable. That was why Dahlia had placed guards around each of her family members, including her sisters, if she were in Catha's place she wouldn't dare go after another mord'sith with equal experience and strength, much less a mated mord'sith who had the potential to become far more dangerous than the average sister, simply because they had more to lose, but that would also be their weakness. Dahlia used the considerable strength in her thighs to move across the great hall with greater speed, they had too many weak spots, she'd placed a considerable amount of protection around Cara, who was still unconscious in their bedroom, but she didn't feel comfortable knowing that there was a threat to her mate, the feeling of dread bubbling in her stomach was made worse because she wasn't at Cara's side, she'd tried to avoid this, that had been her intention when she'd slipped the the vial of crushed jírne root into Cara's wine the night before, she'd hoped that by committing herself to _Ad mortem, _thatshe might prevent Cara endangering herself recklessly, attain revenge for the injury that Catha had delivered to her daughter and free Regin from Catha in the most decisive way possible, those had been her intentions, and Regin had ruined her plan, Dahlia laughed humourlessly, 'ruined' her daughter's mate might as well of set barrels of dragon's breath at the foundation of her plans and set it alight with a maniacal glint in her dove grey eyes.

"You're going to ware a hole in the floor" Regin murmured thoughtfully, Dahlia stopped pacing and gave Regin a dark glare, she had a moment of satisfaction when the younger Mord'Sith's gaze flickered, she couldn't resist smirking when Regin took a deep breath and glared right back at her, at least her daughter wasn't in love with a weak fool, oh Regin _was_ a fool, but it took courage to challenge someone who has always had the mental and physical advantage over oneself particularly when one of the combatants _would _pass into the afterlife, and their voyage would not be smooth or easygoing. And even if Regin could manage to somehow keep Catha at bay, there was a time-limit on both their lives, Dahlia cursed slightly and gave some serious thought to pitching a chair across the room to ease some of the frustration building up inside of her, at least _she _would've had very favourable odds of besting Catha with time to spare.

"Let me see your hand" Dahlia ignored Regin's comment and stalked across the great hall towards the younger mord'sith, Regin hopped off of the table and stood stiffly in front of her, Dahlia held out her hand impatiently, Regin slipped her own palm into hers with a curious expression, Dahlia used her free hand to pull Regin's glove off, revealing a lightly tanned hand with long slender fingers encased in a stark white bandage, Dahlia briskly turned Regin's hand so it was palm up, as she'd suspected in the back of her mind, there was a sticky, red blotch staining the pristine bandage, she unwrapped the dressing and placed the bindings on the oak table to the left side of her, all the while keeping her eyes firmly on the angry red welt, cut deeply into Regin's palm, the sides of the wound were upraised slightly, telling her without words that Regin had been more than careless in her actions, she would be surprised if the wound hadn't gone straight to the tendons, fortunately though there was a small amount of dried blood covering the injury that would prevent anymore from escaping, Dahlia tilted her head gently so she could examine the wound at a closer angle.

"Make a fist" Dahlia ordered in a less than cordial tone, Regin followed her instruction, forming a loose fist.

"Tighter, like you were holding your Agiel" Dahlia demanded coldly, Regin did as she was told, creating an even tighter fist, so tight that her knuckles turned white and the wound ripped open, Dahlia could almost hear it, Regin didn't make a sound naturally, but Dahlia could just imagine how furiously the angry wound was throbbing with sweet pain.

"You're going to need stitches" Dahlia announced, ever since she was a girl she'd always carried a small magically sterilised needle along with a durable length of finely woven red silk thread and a small roll of bandages, the habit had begun when she was seventeen, not long after Cara's coronation as Lady Rahl, they'd been travelling towards the Palace of Prophets so the sisters of the light might determine if Cara would bring peace and prosperity to her people, the sisters of the light had always made this request of the present Lord or Lady Rahl, Dahlia had never known why, she only knew Cara had been adamant about proving that she was one of the few Rahl's who would not abuse her power. On the journey, they'd stumbled on a natural hot spring and of course Cara had had decided that it would be a perfect place to stop for 'lunch', unfortunately they'd been interrupted by a group of insufferable bastards whose loyalty was with the illegitimate and traitorous Darken Rahl, they'd been dispatched within seconds but while she'd been distracted, Cara had suffered a deep wound to her side, Dahlia had reluctantly used her Agiel to burn the lesion closed before it had the chance to become septic and in time the scar had faded leaving Cara's beautiful body almost completely devoid of blemishes. Cara had been strong, she'd hadn't made a single sound during the process, but Dahlia had seen the pain in her beloved's eyes and the burn scar had been far more noticeable than it would've been had she stitched it closed, regrettably, she didn't have any in her possession at the time, but after that she had always kept a needle and thread bound in a clean, black silk wrap that was tucked into her boot beside her hidden knife sheath.

"And you're just going to pull the tools out of thin air?" Regin bit out, Dahlia looked away from the wound and up at Regin's face, the younger mord'sith was considerably pale and a light sheen of sweat now coated her forehead, with her free hand she reached down for the black wrap, she felt Regin stiffen slightly, though she didn't pull away, Dahlia swiftly pulled the small rectangular piece of cloth out of her boot.

"You bandaged this immediately?" Dahlia raised a delicate eyebrow, setting the black wrap on the table beside the bloodstained bandage, she flipped it open revealing the black needle, the long red silk thread and the small roll of bandages, she let go of Regin's hand, not failing to notice that Regin first brought it to her sternum before letting it fall to her side.

"Yes" Regin whispered, if the Regin had attended to the injury instantly it would lessen the chances of contamination.

"Keep your hand raised" Dahlia hissed when she saw thick, ruby red drops of Regin's blood begin to cascade to the floor, did the girl really have a death wish? Was that it?, Dahlia expertly slipped the strong thread through the narrow eye of the black needle, she held it in one hand and glanced at Regin, the girl was swaying on her feet.

"And sit down you bloody fool" Dahlia growled, pulling out a chair and all but pushing Regin into it, the girl landed with a soft grunt. Dahlia took Regin's former position and sat of the edge of the table, she took Regin's wounded palm and without any word of warning she swiftly pierced the edge of the lesion with the needle, forcing it through the seeping injury and out through the other side, Regin stayed perfectly still, as Dahlia repeated the process over and over again. After long moments, the wound was sealed, tightly enough to prevent the two edges from splitting once more but loose enough that should the wound swell when it began to heal the stitches wouldn't come undone, one could never be too careful. Dahlia reached back into her boot for her seven inch hunting knife, pulling it out of its sheath she cut the thread easily and placed the needle and thread beside her on the table along with her knife.

"Dahlia..." Regin breathed drowsily.

"What?" Dahlia snapped, as she picked up the small roll of bandage and swiftly began to bind Regin's hand once more.

"Why were you in the armoury?" Regin murmured quietly, Dahlia sighed inwardly, every ounce of annoyance she'd felt toward Regin suddenly evaporated, how could she be angry? When she'd planned on doing the exact same thing?.

"I think you know, seeing as you beat me to the punch" Dahlia murmured just as softly, she reached to the side and picked Regin's glove up, she carefully slipped the leather back into place, she didn't want to disturb the wound anymore than she already had.

"Thank you" Regin said pulling her hand into her own lap and looking up at Dahlia with a slight smile.

"Mmmhm" Dahlia muttered, she found herself looking back at Regin though she couldn't quite think of what to say.

"You're going to need to make sure the wound is kept clean" She settled for after a long silence.

"I will" Regin answered simply.

"Sophia is going to be worried sick you realise" Dahlia pointed out, her heart was already breaking at the prospect of having to tell her baby that the girl she loved had more or less signed her own death warrant.

"So would Cara" Regin whispered, Dahlia closed her eyes slowly, she was still going to have to face her wife later in the day, she would readily take whatever punishment Cara decided upon, she just wasn't eager to look into Cara's beautiful eyes and seeing the hurt flashing in them. But Cara would understand her reasons, Dahlia was sure, after all Cara would've done the exact same thing given the chance.

"The things we do for the women we love" Dahlia smiled down at Regin.

"-Are often insane but they make sense somehow" Regin added.

"To us maybe, I'm not certain Cara or Sophia will be happy with us when this day is at an end" Dahlia sighed, the day suddenly seemed excruciatingly long, Spirits it reminded her of when Naithair had stalked her relentlessly, even in the palace they'd still had no idea where the bitch had been hiding or how to stop her, and yet that hadn't stopped Cara from placing herself in harm's way so that Dahlia might escape the palace, of course she had refused and here they were sixteen years later, still hopelessly in love, ready and willing to sacrifice everything for each other in a heartbeat.

"I will defeat her" Regin declared in a steely tone, there was so much conviction in the girl's tone that Dahlia found herself smiling fondly.

"You'd better..." Dahlia's blue eyes darkened dangerously "...Because she will never recover if you leave her."

"Not even Lady Rahl could tear me away from her" Regin swore.

"Do you want to make a wager on that?" Dahlia drawled.

"Not particularly" Regin answered with a smile and a wince, Dahlia snorted in amusement, Cara would just love to hear about this.

"That is the first intelligent thing you've done all day" Dahlia laughed, Regin glared at her before she chuckled as well.

xxxxXxxxx

"You don't have to do this...what I mean is if you want to go wait for me..."

"You're adorable when you stammer" Kahlan announced with a loving smile, Nicci sputtered indigently which made Kahlan's smile grow impossibly bigger.

"I do not stammer" Nicci announced with a look of mock contempt, Kahlan tilted her head up at her slightly taller mate, they were stood just outside the dungeons, the halls were so dimly lit that Kahlan could barely make out the furniture lining the halls to the left and right of her.

"No course not" Kahlan agreed to placate Nicci.

"You're just saying that aren't you?" Nicci guessed.

"Mmmhm" Kahlan agreed once again.

"Anyway what I was trying to say, was that if you don't want to see-" Kahlan leaned up and brushed her lips across Nicci's quickly, effectively silencing her mate who appeared to be more nervous that she was.

"I said we'd do this together and so we shall, now be a gentlewoman and open the door" Kahlan instructed with a small tilt of her head, Nicci's jaw clenched tightly and her green eyes began to glow eerily.

"When we're in there, if you want to leave just say, and I'll cook him quickly" Nicci declared with a sadistic smirk as she reached for the door handle, Kahlan tried to prevent herself from smiling but she couldn't quite manage it, she loved how protective Nicci was, it made her feel safe when nothing else could. Nicci turned the door handle and pushed it open, Kahlan waited patiently as Nicci moved ahead of her into a narrow corridor, to the left there was three individual cells, Kahlan could already see that Richard was housed in the one furthest one from where she stood rooted to the spot. Suddenly she felt chills slither up and down the length of her spine as memories began assaulting her, she swallowed hard, trying to dispel the bile rising up in her throat.

"Dammit I knew this was a mistake" Nicci cursed loudly, already hurrying back to her, Kahlan tried to not to whimper as she felt Nicci's arms wrap around her shoulders, Kahlan clung to Nicci like a life-line, she'd thought she was ready to face Richard, that she was over the whole ordeal, but she couldn't stop the uncontrollable sounds of distress falling from her lips, she buried her face in the base of Nicci's exposed neck.

"I'm sorry" Kahlan bit out in a hoarse voice, her eyes were burning with the familiar sting of tears and she hated it, she didn't want to shed any more tears where Richard Cypher was concerned, he was her past and Nicci was her future, if only the past would leave her alone.

"Shh you've got nothing to be sorry about" Nicci crooned "Come on I'll take you back to our chamber, you can sit with Dani until I get back" she added, running her warm, soothing hands up and down Kahlan's back in slow strokes, Kahlan shivered in response, _this _was what gave her the strength to blink away the tears threatening to spill out onto her cheeks and to look up at Nicci's stunning face, Nicci's eyes were blazing with barely restrained rage and power.

"No I've got to do this Nicci" Kahlan murmured, Nicci opened her mouth to protest "Just be quick about it please?"

"Stay behind me, for my sanity's sake?" Nicci traded, there was an angry tick forming in her oval shaped jaw, Kahlan nodded in response, as much as she wanted to run from this, she knew she couldn't, she had to watch her rapist in his last moments so she could finally move on.

xxxxXxxxx

"Regin..." The blonde in question turned when she heard her beloved call her name, she was still in the great hall with Dahlia, they'd be attempting to devise a plan regarding Catha, though Regin hadn't been able to focus, partly due to the painful throbbing in her injured hand and partly because, she had never been away from Sophia this long, she knew it was pathetic and to some considered weak, but she really wanted to hold Sophia in her arms, drink in her intoxicating scent, luxuriate in her melodious voice, and here was her chance, though it was likely she was about to get yelled at first.

"I can explain..." Regin trailed off when Sophia frowned at her in confusion.

"Explain what?" Sophia murmured as she came closer, Regin licked her lips and glanced toward Dahlia pleadingly, she didn't know what to say, she honestly didn't, what if she made things worse?, the last thing she wanted to do was upset Sophia any more than she probably already had.

"Mom what is it?" Sophia asked, Dahlia opened her mouth to speak but she hesitated, Sophia's breathing was growing noticeably heavier, Regin cursed herself as reached out for her mate, she should've planned this part better.

"Where is momma?" Sophia asked in a shaky tone, Regin gripped Sophia's slender hips and pulled the younger blonde closer to her, she wrapped her arms around Sophia's waist and held her tightly as she hastily gathered her thoughts.

"Your mother is fine" Dahlia murmured soothingly, Regin felt Sophia's body relax against hers, she shot Dahlia a thankful glance, though Dahlia tilted her head slightly, neither one of them knew how to handle this.

"Then what aren't you telling me?" Sophia looked up at her imploringly, she winced inwardly, she sent a mental prayer to the Creator, hoping that Sophia would understand her reasons.

"I've made the challenge to Catha..." Regin breathed softly, Sophia stiffened in her arms, her aquamarine eyes grew wide with shock. Suddenly Sophia jerked away from her, hurt flashing in her eyes, it took every ounce of self-control she possessed not to pull Sophia back in her arms, but she had a feeling that Sophia wouldn't welcome her touch at present, Regin sighed raggedly, Sophia's pain was her fault, and for that she was sorry.

"Tell me you're fucking jesting" Sophia hissed glancing from Regin to Dahlia, her aquamarine eyes seemed to be glowing.

"Sophia..." Dahlia began.

"Its not that bad" Regin interrupted, Dahlia shot her a dark look before she sat down at the table, seeming to leave them to it.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me you're messing around" Sophia bit out, Regin smiled sadly, her mate could be so headstrong at times, just like Lady Rahl and Dahlia for that matter.

"Then you're going to be waiting all day" Regin murmured softly, Sophia glared at her as she began to pace, not unlike Dahlia had earlier, Regin crossed her arms over her chest and waited patiently though she was careful not to disturb her injured hand too much, the last thing she needed was for her stitches to tear.

"Do you realise what you've done?" Sophia suddenly whispered.

"I've made sure that Catha can never hurt you again" Regin said coyly, Sophia's eyes flashed with misery, Regin ground her teeth together in an effort to stop herself from crossing the distance between herself and her mate, she desperately needed to hold her mate, to assure Sophia that it would not be her who met The Keeper today, it would be Catha.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?" Sophia demanded, wrapping her arms around herself, Regin swallowed tightly, she didn't have a good answer for that, or at least Sophia wouldn't see it as satisfactory.

"You know why" Regin murmured.

"That doesn't justify it Regin, we're meant to be mates" Sophia growled.

"We are" Regin snarled vehemently, she knew Sophia was angry at her at present but that didn't call for the younger blonde questioning how much she loved her.

"Mated couples _talk _to each other, you made your decision before I was awake" Sophia exclaimed heatedly.

"Actually I made it days ago" Regin winced when Sophia's eyes grew dark, even Dahlia made a sound of a disbelief in the back of her throat.

"Well that makes it more acceptable" Sophia drawled sarcastically, before she began pacing again.

"I know its not acceptable" Regin said in her defence.

"You actions prove otherwise" Sophia hissed, Regin could have screamed in frustration, it was swiftly approaching mid-day, and she had to track Catha, but she didn't want to leave Sophia without knowing that her mate wasn't utterly pissed off with her, it only distract her during her fight and she would need all of her wits and concentration centred on Catha if she was to defeat her former Mistress.

"What do you want me to say?" Regin tilted her head to the side, she would give her mate anything she desired it only Sophia would forgive her for going behind her back or at the very least understand her reasons.

"That this is a nightmare and we going to wake up in a moment" Sophia whispered, looking at her pleadingly.

"Come here..." Regin extended her uninjured hand to her mate, Sophia's beautiful eyes fell to her gloved palm, Regin could hear her heart thundering inside her chest as she waited for long painful seconds. Finally Sophia moved forward, placing her hand in Regin's, the older blonde encased Sophia's wrist with her warm fingers, she pulled Sophia back into her arms and sighed loudly as she felt Sophia wrap her arms around her waist, she would always be amazed at how good it felt to hold Sophia in her arms, words couldn't fully convey how perfect Sophia's slightly small body felt pressing into hers, she could feel Sophia's fingers digging into her lower back desperately and her younger mate had tucked her head underneath her chin.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you" Regin nuzzled the top of Sophia's head lovingly "But when today is over we will be free of that bitch, we all will be" Regin murmured, she snaked her arms around her beloved and held her tightly though Sophia's body remained tense against hers.

"Prove to me that you're sorry" Sophia demanded cryptically, Regin smiled gently, she knew exactly what her love wanted, and what her mate wanted she would readily provide for as long as she drew breath into her body.

"There are so many ways I could do that" Regin mused, Sophia looked up at her with a curious expression, Regin smirked slowly "But pretty words will never truly be able to tell you how much I love you, nor will material things." Regin said softly, Sophia smiled slowly, the first smile she'd given Regin all day, Regin felt light headed as she looked into Sophia's breath taking face, she felt so lucky that this amazing young woman had chosen her to be her mate when she could've had anyone in the world.

"You love me?" Sophia breathed out gently with a mysterious smile.

"I'd thought I made that clear" Regin said with a loving smile, their eyes locked together, and for the first time that day nothing else existed in Regin's world as time itself seemed to stand still, for them.

"Its still a little hazy maybe you should say it again" Sophia whispered with a sassy smile, Regin chuckled softly.

"I love you" Regin repeated herself, Sophia's eyes drifted closed for a moment, before she blinked them open once more.

"I love you too" Regin abruptly felt light headed, like someone had just hit her in the back of her head, but it wasn't pain that filled her it was that forbidden, fluttery sensation in her chest and in her stomach, Regin felt a wide grin suddenly spread across her face, never before had someone given her something so precious and she would guard it with her life. Sophia laughed breezily before she leaned up and brushed their lips together tenderly, Regin reached up and cupped the back of Sophia's head, cradling her mate close as she began to move her lips against Sophia's sensually, she could feel Sophia's hands trailing up her leather clad back until they were clutching her shoulders. Regin sighed as she felt Sophia knead her muscles as their breathing grew heavy, Regin parted her lips slowly, she traced Sophia's full lower lip with her tongue, desire bloomed in her lower abdomen as she felt the younger girl shudder against her.

"Ahem!" Regin broke their kiss reluctantly when she heard Dahlia clear her throat loudly from the other side of the room. Sophia quickly tucked her head back beneath Regin's chin, though Regin knew it wasn't because of embarrassment.

"Well that went well" Dahlia stated, Regin glanced over at the Queen, she was looking back at her with a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Let us hope Cara is as understanding" Regin replied stroking Sophia's back lovingly.

"Mmm why would momma be upset?" Sophia murmured quietly, Regin winced when Dahlia glared darkly at her.

xxxxXxxxx

"...Kahlan" Nicci bit the inside of her cheek so hard she tasted blood when Richard's murky brown eyes landed on her mate. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Richard, her eyes were blazing with her barely restrained rage and disgust, he flinched softly, which gave her a primal sense of satisfaction, he should be scared, the bastard was going to know so much pain before he died not even The Keeper would be able to compare.

"Keep looking at _my _mate and I'll assume you want me to burn your eyes out" Nicci hissed, she could feel Kahlan shaking behind her in the doorway to Richard's cell. Richard's beady eyes narrowed on her, she let a small smirk grace her lips, clearly he hadn't been expecting that.

"How is Dani?" Richard asked, the question was directed at Kahlan, Nicci's lip curled into a sneer, hadn't she just warned him to stop looking at her beloved. Nicci summoned her Han easily, she knew the moment her eyes began to glow with unholy light the moment Richard paled with fear and began backing away from her, like a rabbit would when faced with a wolf, a single mental command had her magic reaching out across the cell, Nicci smirked sadistically as Richard doubled over clutching at his head desperately, it would feel as though a thousand knives were being forcibly plunged into his head over and over again, sweat began to coat his forehead as he dropped to the flow and curled into a ball, crying out and whimpering repetitively.

"Nicci" Nicci allowed her spell to last a moment more before she looked over at her shoulder at Kahlan, the brunette was looking at her with an expectant expression, Nicci tilted her head softly, she had promised to make this quick, but that was beauty of possessing magic, one could massive amounts of damage without actually having to be near to the target.

"I want him out my life" Kahlan murmured softly, Nicci turned around and slowly caressed the side of Kahlan's mesmerising face.

"And he will be" Nicci promised, she leaned down and brushed their lips together lovingly, she broke their kiss swiftly and turned back to Richard, she grinned sadistically, summoning her Han once more, she began chanting beneath her breath, the words were in high D'Haran, and it was a spell that hadn't been used for more than five hundred years, as Nicci chanted, the atmosphere in the cell seemed to become ice cold, making it hard to draw air into her lungs, but she continued muttering the words, she was distantly aware of Richard whimpering apologies, trying to save his own skin from the curse she was about to place on him.

"_Ire et perdere" _Nicci whispered, she felt her knees grow weak as her magic leapt out towards Richard, she could almost see shadowy hands seizing him roughly, she leaned back against the wall, she smiled weakly as Kahlan came forward and tucked herself into her side.

"What did you do?" Kahlan asked gently, Nicci smirked in satisfaction as Richard's body was suddenly thrown into violent seizures, his eyes rolled back into his head and he began muttering incoherently.

"In layman's terms-" Nicci coughed softly, her throat had grown dry "-He will slowly begin to rot from the inside out, but here is the fun part, the spell will leave his heart and his brain till last, so that he doesn't get the fucking luxury of death for at least three days" Nicci coughed again and cleared her throat, before risking a look down at Kahlan, would her mate be horrified that she was capable of such a thing?. But Kahlan was looking up at her in...gratitude and admiration.

"Now we can forget him" Kahlan smiled brightly.

"Yes we can my love-" Nicci wrapped her arm around Kahlan's shoulders "-You have been in this place for far too long" Nicci ushered Kahlan back out the cell, a dirty, bloodstained dungeon was no place for someone like Kahlan, as Nicci moved her entire body began to throb uncomfortably, though she knew it was natural, the curse would continue to draw from her Han throughout the next three days, though it was bearable and she would soon become used to it, Nicci smirked, she couldn't say the same for Richard.

xxxxXxxxx

"So why have you dragged us away from 'pressing matters' exactly?" Berdine grinned devilishly, earning her a playful slap from Raina who was sat next to her at the table in the great hall.

"Regin has challenged Catha to _Ad Mortem" _Dahlia explained slowly, to everyone at the table. Berdine's playful demeanour disappeared in a heartbeat, Raina's face remained unreadable but her dark eyes grew impossibly blacker, Triana and Garren both looked at each other in confusion and Denna rolled her icy blue eyes in exasperation, Jennsen smiled gently before she whispered something in Denna's ear, which made Denna smile adoringly.

"Lady Rahl gave specific orders that no one but her was to challenge Catha" Garren commented, "Didn't she?" Triana finished for her wife, Dahlia mentally flinched, she was going to be in so much trouble when Cara woke up.

"Speaking of which where is Cara, somebody should be with her" Berdine growled, Raina tilted her head in agreement.

"I have the entire dragon corps watching over her as well as twelve of the sisters that Raina trained personally" Dahlia assured her sisters, even though she still wasn't satisfied with the amount of protection around her wife, it would only be for a short while longer, after she had debriefed her sisters she intended to return to Cara's side with Sophia where she would stay until this day was done.

"My brats will be sufficient for now" Raina stated calmly, Dahlia only just resisted the urge to interrogate her sister about her training methods, she took a deep breath and reminded herself that Raina was one the most proficient trainers in their temple if not all of D'Hara.

"It matters little I will return to Cara once I know that you will all protect Regin to the best of your abilities beside you of course" Dahlia spoke to Raina who smiled slowly.

"We have news of our own Mistress" Raina retorted, "We all took Zedd's serum" Berdine added when Dahlia frowned.

"That is even better" Dahlia smiled, she didn't bother asking why her sisters had taken the serum before everyone else had, they'd wanted to test it for any problems before it got anywhere near their Lady Rahl, she'd have done the same.

"I know exactly what you mean" Denna smirked, all eyes suddenly fell on her "We're immortal death can't touch us" she explained with an air of arrogance.

"Which is why both you and Cara need to drink it right now-" Triana decided, standing up swiftly "-I'm going to go get some right now"

"Wait a moment-" Dahlia stopped her, she cleared her throat and looked at them closely "-Cara isn't exactly lucid at present" Dahlia winced when they all adopted concerned expressions.

"Care to explain sister" Garren asked with a frown.

"I will...later, right now I need you all to help Regin in whatever way she needs. But just remember, Regin has to strike the killing blow"

"We know the what _Ad Mortem _entails Dahlia" Denna drawled.

"I know you do, I just can't wait for this day to be over" Dahlia sighed, it was only mid-day and she was already exhausted, but she refused to show it.

"Agreed" Berdine muttered.

"So Mistress are those all of your orders?" Triana stood up with Garren quick to follow.

"I need one of you to find Kahlan and Nicci to inform them of whats going on, I suggest you urge your daughters to stay together but I don't think it will be necessary they're not Catha's targets, and Raina, Jennsen I would have you two stay by my side" Both Denna and Berdine shot her grateful looks, which she acknowledged with a nod of her head.

"As Mistress commands" Raina conceded though Dahlia could tell the other mord'sith wasn't happy in the slightest, Berdine leaned down and began whispering into her wife's ear, which seemed to calm Raina somewhat.

"Okay" Jennsen said quietly, Denna was quick to wrap her arms around Jennsen's shoulders comfortingly.

"Alright lets move" Dahlia ordered, Triana and Garren shared a giddy look before they all but ran out the hall, Denna and Jennsen shared soft words and an even softer kiss before Denna reluctantly walked out of the hall with her head held high.

"If you come back to me with so much as a scratch, I swear to the Spirits Berdine I will..." Dahlia smirked as Berdine quickly cut her mate off with a languid kiss and loving embrace.

"Hand me my own ass, I know" Berdine laughed playfully, Raina smiled helplessly.

"After I clean your wounds and massage your bruises of course" Raina interjected.

"Mmm now that sounds..."

"BERDINE!" Dahlia and Raina yelled in synch making the taller woman wince dramatically.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood" Berdine defended herself.

"Just go already, so you can come back" Raina murmured, Berdine smiled lovingly.

"As you wish _vis mea custodem" _Berdine murmured in high D'Haran before she turned and walked out the hall with a confident sway to her hips.

"They will all be fine, particularly Denna and Berdine" Dahlia commented when she was left with Jennsen and Raina "The only person stronger than those two combined is Cara"

xxxxXxxxx

"Regin?"

"Mmm" Regin murmured quietly, both she and Sophia were out in the gardens where Dahlia had told them to wait, though Regin knew she would better off tracking Catha, there were only so many places where the older mord'sith could be, assuming she remained inside the palace and didn't venture out into the city.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Sophia asked gently, Regin looked down at her mate, they were both sat on the edge of the marble fountain, though Sophia had placed her head in Regin's lap moments ago, leaving the older blonde to stroke Sophia's hair soothingly.

"Wake up with you beside me, have breakfast with everyone, spar with Shayla..." Regin shrugged as she trailed off "...Tomorrow will be no different than any other, but I will no longer have to look over my shoulder for that bitch" Regin smiled when Sophia looked up at her with a soft smile.

"Think you will finally be able to defeat Shay?" Sophia raised a delicate golden eyebrow.

"I could have beaten her a hundred times already, I just prefer to keep her pride in tact" Regin answered honestly, though to give Shayla her due, she was skilled beyond her years.

"If you say so" Sophia settled her head back in Regin's lap.

"If I couldn't beat Shay then I wouldn't be foolish enough to do this" Regin stated sombrely, Sophia reached up and entwined their fingers together tightly, they stayed like that for long minutes in a comfortable silence. Regin took a long deep breath, she could stay like this forever, the gentle breeze, the blissful silence, stunning landscapes, but most important of all was the warm presence of the unique, beautiful young woman resting her head in her lap. Abruptly the fine hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end, and the temperature grew cold, the silence was no long comfortable but eerie, Regin tensed instinctively.

"Regin..." Sophia's tone was filled with dread, Regin glanced around her, expecting Catha to materialise out of nowhere at any time, Sophia moved allowing Regin to stand up, she made sure to keep herself in front of Sophia as she looked around the grounds with their striking marble statues of previous monarchs, the well kept flower beds of red roses, Regin's hand fell to her Agiel, she drew the weapon with years of practised eases, its soft whine filled her ears with its comforting presence.

"Shes here" Regin whispered gently, she felt Sophia tense and stand behind her, Regin relaxed marginally as she felt Sophia's hands grip her hips, it was soothing to have her mate so close.

"Very observant of you _pet" _Catha announced in her emotionless tone as she appeared from a particularly shadowy corner of the garden.

"I'm not your fucking pet" Regin hissed, her heart was pounding in her chest, she could feel the adrenaline flowing into her limbs, filling her with hidden strength.

"Oh come now all three of us know thats not true" Catha drawled slithering closer to them, Regin focused on the warmth of Sophia's body behind hers, she smiled inwardly, for the first time in her life she looked at Catha and for once, she didn't feel her submissive side taking over and it was all because of Sophia.

"Believe what you want, you can go to your fucking grave thinking that, because one way or another you are never touching me or whats mine again" Regin hissed, tightening her fingers around the hilt of her Agiel.

"Mmm opening claiming the little girl now are we?..." Catha drawled with a cold smirk, Regin's eyes narrowed dangerously, she truly hated this woman "...No matter, I'll just make her watch while 'reassert' my claim, but of course I can't be gentle as I would've been, not after I woke up to find this" Regin's dove grey eyes fell to Catha's ungloved left hand, she smirked when she saw what had been a deep incision, but it had been burnt closed and now left a pink puckered scar.

"Oops" Regin muttered with a smirk, Catha's empty eyes grew dark in response.

"Lets see you say that while I fuck your tight little cunt, tell me little princess, have you tasted her yet..." Catha licked her lips slowly "...Like spring rain and honey" It took all of Regin's self control not to blush shamefully.

"Savour the memory Catha because you'll never get that close to _my _mate again" Sophia bit out, moving to stand beside Regin.

"I beg to differ..." Catha smirked "...My touch is the last she will ever know before I send her to the underworld..." Catha drew her Agiel so fast Regin hardly saw the move "..._Ad mortem_ such a delicious way to go, wouldn't you agree?" Catha smirked.

"You'll have to let me know before you die" Regin retorted, Catha shivered mockingly in response "...Sophia I want you to go find Dahlia" Regin murmured to her beloved.

"I'm not leaving you Regin" Sophia growled.

"Sophia just please-" Regin pleaded "-I won't be able to forgive myself if she hurts you. I'll be fine" Regin promised when Sophia looked as though she was going to argue, Sophia's eyes were shinning brightly as she reluctantly began to walk toward the entrance to the palace, Regin followed her slowly, making sure Catha didn't have the opportunity to lunge at Sophia.

"'Fine'?, if by that you mean screaming in exquisite agony than yes _pet _you are going to be absolutely _fine" _Catha sneered. Regin tensed her body and launched herself at Catha, feigning turning right, at the last minute she spun on her heel and thrust her Agiel towards Catha's right hip, she didn't even get close, Catha met her Agiel with her own, the two leather bound weapons met with a loud clash, the collision was so immense that Regin felt her shoulder jar painfully, she pushed past it and and retreated slightly, before swiftly moving forward once more this time aiming for Catha's shoulder, Catha smirked and deflected the blow before delivering one of her own. Regin brought her Agiel up defensively, she brought her leg up in the same instant and kicked out at Catha's mid-section, it connected and Catha was forced back a step. Catha's smirk grew wider, as they came together in a flurry of blows and well aimed kicks and punches, the clash and whine of Agiel meeting Agiel rang out through the gardens, Regin was breathing heavily and her wounded hand was beginning to scream in protest, she had almost forgotten about the self inflicted injury, she couldn't anymore, her fingers were growing steadily looser and looser around the hilt of her Agiel, brilliant streaks of pain seared their way up her wrist, her forearm and her shoulder until she was shaking with the effort it was taking to match Catha strike for strike, each blow made her jaw clench, she was dimly aware of a light sweat breaking out on her forehead and Catha didn't fail to notice either.

"Getting tired pet?-" Catha drawled "-Or is it your hand?" A particularly hard strike of her Agiel followed Catha's taunt, Regin whimpered in agony, it felt like someone was driving a dull and rusty nail through the centre of her palm, she couldn't hold the deadlock Catha had her in, she could feel the stitches holding her wound closed straining to hold the two edges together because of the way her hand was positioned and her wrist was pulsing uncomfortably, but she couldn't give in, she had to fight, for Sophia. Regin made a fist with her free hand and swung for Catha's sternum, she made contact but Catha just sighed as though the punch was giving her pleasure rather than pain, Regin pulled her fist back and slammed it forward again, she repeated it over and over again until Catha was forced to retreat with a soft grunt. Regin swapped her Agiel from one hand to the other, she was less experienced with it but her she couldn't possibly use her wounded hand.

"Oh it is your hand" Catha crooned insultingly, she wasn't even breathing hard, Regin's eyes narrowed, the burning pain in her hand was quickly blossoming into an inferno, every one of her nerve endings were focused on the gaping lesion, she had to get it tended to or else Catha would beat her, but how did she get away?.

"Catha!" Regin's head turned just as Triana and Garren spilled out into the gardens, Triana was a whirl of red leather as she set upon Catha with animalistic ferocity, Regin heaved a sigh of relief as she felt Garren move towards her to place a supporting hand on her shoulder, Regin looked at Garren through half lidded eyes.

"You're bleeding-" Garren murmured, Regin looked down at her wounded hand, her blood red glove was glistening brightly in the mid day sun, she had severely underestimated the damage done "-We'd need to get that tended to quickly" Regin nodded weakly, her hand was steadily growing numb, while she was thankful for the dulled throb and pulse of the angry injury she knew it was a bad sign.

"This isn't over pet" Catha sneered before she disappeared into thin air, as though she'd never been, Triana lowered her Agiel in mid thrust and turned back to Regin and Garren.

"I fucking hate it when cowards do that-" Triana hissed angrily, earning her a loving smile from Garren, Regin smiled gratefully at them before she began involuntarily swaying on her feet "-Come on, we need to get your hand checked and clearly we need to do some planning before your next meeting with that bitch"

**TBC...**

**AN: I gotta leave it here, but I hope you all enjoyed it. There is still one more part to this chapter, yeah I wasn't kidding when I said it was going to be looong, anyway I don't know when I'll get the opportunity to update again, but I hope it won't be too long. Til next time.**


	19. Chapter 17 Part Three

**AN: I meant to have this up ten days ago but some things came up, like they do, and then I went back to school and more stuff came up...anyway in this part, Catha gets axed, Cara wakes up, Jennsen has a realisation, Sophia and Raina discuss Berdine's merits and Lily sends Gar!Cara and the other two back home but not before she tells then exactly how she knows things before they even happen. I hope everyone enjoys. **

**Chapter Seventeen part three.**

"Bags girl what did you use to inflict this?" Zedd exclaimed incredulously as he examined Regin's wounded hand closely, so closely that Regin felt the distinct urge to bat the elderly wizard away from her, she suddenly had a picture of a persistent fly buzzing around a fresh corpse wedged in her mind's eye.

"An ordinary hunting knife" Regin repeated herself once again, she couldn't help that she was feeling unreasonably grouchy, her hand was throbbing furiously, her shoulders hurt from the hard knocks Catha had been delivering in rapid succession, and to make matters even worse, she had been defeated by her former Mistress not a single candle mark ago, her ego was pounding angrily from the lashing it had recently received.

"There is nothing ordinary about Mord'Sith weaponry" Triana interjected sullenly, Regin was sat on the edge of a cot in the middle of the hospital wing, Zedd was currently muttering to himself incoherently as he turned her hand this way and that while Triana was sat in a padded chair close to Regin's cot.

"As Mistress implied, I used a seven inch hunting knife, specifically designed for for Mord'Sith, if desired by its owner the blade can magically produce an incurable poison at will. And no I didn't accidentally poison myself as I consider poison to be a coward's tool, does that description meet your approval sister?" Regin snarled at Triana, she regretted her outburst when Triana's eyes darkened dangerously and the older Mord'Sith's gloved hand fell to her Agiel, the same Agiel that had saved her from death at Catha's hands just moments ago.

"Well its not a toxicant that is causing the wound to keep reopening, but I may have to resort to using a healing spell if this set of stitches fails to hold the wound closed" Zedd announced glancing up at Regin and Triana, he blanched at the murderous look on Triana's face, clearly he had been too absorbed in his examination to notice what the Mord'Sith were engrossed in.

"Another set wizard?, why not just use magic now?" Triana demanded coldly, her eyes were centred solely on Regin as Zedd bustled around looking for yet another set of sutures, Regin rolled her eyes, the wizard had already tried to stitch the gaping wound closed twice before, each time Regin had flexed her hand experimentally the thread, no matter what type, had ripped open, leaving her with an even more mangled mess where her hand used to be.

"There is always a small chance that my healing magic won't be as affective on a mord'sith" Zedd muttered distractedly as he expertly slipped a piece of red silk thread through a narrow eye of a needle, Regin raised a delicate eyebrow in response, who knew the wizard still had such perceptive eyesight?, after all he was some...hundred years old?, her full lips twitched in amusement.

"Well hurry it up, we've got plans to make" Triana urged briskly, Regin could hear Zedd muttering about 'ill-tempered mord'sith' under his breath as he took her ungloved hand in his own, she barely even felt the needle as it pierced the jagged edges of her self-inflicted lesion.

"Where is Sophia?" Regin abruptly demanded, Triana's eyes met hers slowly, she stared back at her older sister until finally the tension that had hovered in the room evaporated, like a flash-flood extinguishing a raging inferno.

"She is safe with Dahlia" Triana murmured, Regin nodded gratefully, she took a deep breath as Zedd continued closing the gaping wound in her hand, it was maddening to be sat there idly while Catha was out roaming the halls of the People's palace, not doubt the bitch had a self-satisfied smirk plastered to her thin lips, Regin's uninjured hand clenched tightly, Catha wouldn't be sporting it for long, her earlier defeat had only motivated her, somehow, someway she would make a gift to Sophia of Catha's head by the end of the day and then it would be her who sported the satisfied smirk.

"And where is the Queen?" Regin asked slowly, as important as soothing her wounded pride was to her, her first priority would always be Sophia's lasting safety and happiness as well as every member in the House of Rahl, it was her duty and privilege to safe guard them.

"Behind two locked doors, the entire dragon corps and twelve of our sisters along with Raina, Jennsen and Lady Rahl" Triana reported, Regin nodded softly, there was no way Catha was getting through that wall of sculpted muscle and ruthless cunning.

"At least they'll be safe during this whole thing" Regin mused aloud just as Zedd finished closing her wound.

"If only Garren would accompany them" Triana mused herself as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I heard that you over protective oaf" Garren announced in way of greeting them, she arched a dark delicate eyebrow at her wife as she moved over to them, her hips swayed seductively as she stalked closer to her mate, Regin actually felt the urge to raise her hand to obscure her view of the happy couple.

"A slip up on my part, not to be repeated" Triana lowered her brown eyes in mocking submission as Garren took up residence on her lap.

"See how she accepts my authority sister?" Garren smirked at Regin as she wrapped her arms around Triana's slender neck.

"Next time you won't overhear me" Triana interjected with a smirk of her own, Garren glared playfully at her mate, Regin was shocked at the change in Triana's behaviour, not that she let it show, just seconds before Garren had walked into the room, the older woman could have rivalled a wild panther with a tooth ache, and now she was all but purring with contentment.

"And that is why your tongue is coming nowhere near me tonight" Garren decided brashly as she stood up elegantly and joined Regin on the cot.

"What!" Triana exclaimed, her eyes growing wide with shock, on other circumstances Regin would have sniggered to herself but she actually felt a twinge of sympathy for Triana, the brunette was almost hyperventilating.

"You need to stop babying me, Regin tell her" Garren batted her eyelashes pleadingly at the younger woman.

"I don't want to get involved" Regin quickly murmured as Zedd came back over to them with a damp piece of thin white cloth in his ageing hands.

"I've soaked this with a rare mixture of herbs and other ingredients, it will stop the wound from scaring and decrease the amount of swelling swiftly" Zedd informed as he wrapped the cold cloth around her throbbing hand, Regin sighed in relief, it stung, like all wounds did when they were being cleansed, but it was nothing compared to the excruciating pain she'd been expertly keeping a steely grip on.

"I'm not babying you, you do the same thing anyway!" Triana blurted out defensively.

"I think you two are more effective when you're together" Regin butted in as she picked up her glove that had been laying uselessly beside her.

"Regin you have no idea how 'effective' we can be together" Garren drawled seductively, the younger mord'sith rolled her eyes in response.

"Didn't need that image" Regin shook her head as she pulled her glove back on, it was a tight fit, with how swollen her hand had grown accompanied with the cloth wrapped around it, but hopefully Zedd's combination of herbs would work as speedily as he'd said.

"It's your loss" Garren winked with saucy grin, Triana cleared her throat loudly, Regin winced inwardly, the older woman was glaring at her, not at Garren, just her.

"Garren would you go and wait in the Great hall...Now" Triana bit out when Garren looked like she would argue, instead Garren rolled her brown eyes and clapped Regin on her bruised shoulder before she stalked out of the hospital wing with a smirk plastered to her face.

"What?" Regin asked.

"Its the reaction she wanted" Triana announced as she leaned back in her chair as she pulled her waist length braid over one shoulder and began toying with the silken tresses, Regin's mouth fell open in surprise.

"So you're not worried about what she just said about you and her tonight then?" Regin tilted her head curiously.

"Oh sister you have so much to learn, she said my tongue wasn't getting anywhere near her, she said nothing about my fingers nor my Agiel or anything else" Triana grinned wickedly.

"Nice to know what your plans for the evening are" Regin muttered.

xxxxXxxxx

Jennsen wasn't partial of tension filled silences, let alone being locked inside the one true Mistress of D'Hara's bedchamber's along with the unconscious Lady Rahl, the Queen, the princess and one of the quieter Mord'Sith at the Palace. Their actions all seemed to be adding to the enmity filling the room like a thick fog, Raina was sat at a small table beside the locked doors leading out to the balcony, her smouldering dark eyes were burning a hole into the wall she was glaring at while her ungloved palms were resting protectively on her flat stomach, instead of wearing the typical leather shirt of a mord'sith she was wearing a black, sleeveless tunic and her Agiel was strangely absent. Dahlia was sat on the large four-poster bed, that dominated the right side of the chamber, she'd piled up some of the pillows and was leaning back against them, her head was tilted to the side, her perceptive blues eyes were trained on Cara's sleeping form, laying next to her on the bed, every now and then Dahlia would lean over Cara to check something or to say something but Jennsen couldn't tell which or what was being said. Sophia was sat at Cara's solid oak desk on the left side of the room, her elbows were on the table's surface and her blonde head was in her bare hands, she was sighing harshly every so often, the frustrated sound filled the room along with the soft even breathing of Cara, still unaware of the goings on around her.

"So when is the baby expected?" Jennsen murmured to Raina, breaking the silence that had been grating on her volatile nerves for almost an hour, it was bad enough that both Denna and Shayla were out in the palace, within Catha's reach and she was locked in a chamber, she knew it was for her own safety but it didn't help diffuse the explosive nervousness building up within her, and the dreadful silence she her and companions had fallen into wasn't assisting either.

"In eight months and five days" Raina bit out, keeping her attention solely focused on the door to the chamber with a gleam of longing in her dark eyes.

"She was planned then?" Jennsen pressed, if Raina knew exactly when the child was to be born she must know when the baby was conceived as well.

"Berdine didn't know" Raina answered in a flat tone that warned Jennsen to drop the conversation, the redhead shifted in her seat and exhaled slowly.

"At least I'm not the only one who does things without consulting their mate first" Dahlia suddenly mused aloud.

"No, there is definitely a trend building" Sophia interjected bitterly.

"You don't genuinely tell them everything before you do something, do you?" Jennsen tilted her head at her companions curiously.

"I don't leave Cara's side often but when I do she generally likes to know where I am and who I'm with" Dahlia shrugged before she glanced down at her wife and smiled lovingly.

"It keeps her sane-" Sophia added "-This one time when I was seven there was a disturbance in the city so Mom and Denna went down to deal with it, Momma nearly had a heart attack when she couldn't find her" Sophia smirked.

"I couldn't sit properly for weeks afterwards" Dahlia murmured as she began stroking the long silken mane of Cara's hair.

"Its normally Berdine who wonders off without saying anything-" Raina murmured earning the attention of her companions "-But she can always be found in the library trying to decipher some ancient volume" Raina smiled brightly.

"So I'll have to tell Denna where I am going before I actually leave?" Jennsen inquired.

"Unless you like having a permanently bruised backside" Dahlia assessed as she rearranged herself on the bed so that her body was curved around Cara's slightly shorter frame, she nestled her face in the crook of Cara's neck and breathed in audibly.

"You grow used to it" Raina commented.

"Its not that bad-" Sophia insisted "-I mean if you were in a relationship with someone else, not a mord'sith, you wouldn't wake up in the morning and leave the house without telling them would you?" The younger woman arched a delicate eyebrow.

"And leaving Denna a note is out of the question?" Jennsen asked.

"Listen Jennsen it may sound unreasonable and paranoid right now-" Dahlia drawled lazily "-but you haven't seen the things we have or faced the threat of losing your other half, and believe me, you don't want to." Dahlia's arms visibly tightened around Cara's waist.

"It sounds immoderately controlling, but like you said its only a small thing" Especially when she considered that she was very rarely separated from Denna so perhaps it wasn't totally out of the question.

"And she'll do the same thing-" Sophia smiled "-Or _you _can punish _her" _An evil smirk crossed the princess' face, Jennsen blushed bright red at the thought.

"Thank you for reminding me of my fate Sophia" Dahlia muttered tiredly.

"You brought it on yourself sister, besides the only reason Lady Rahl is going to punish you is because you _drugged _her" Raina pointed out with a sly smile.

"And I only did that because I love her-" Dahlia growled defensively "-Now would you all shut up, I'm tired" Dahlia grumbled in annoyance.

"She is still going to tan your butt" Raina drawled, Sophia sniggered to herself as she climbed to her feet and approached her parent's bed, Jennsen and Raina stayed perfectly quiet as Sophia pulled the rarely used bed curtains closed around Cara and Dahlia, the curtains themselves were generally used in the summer when mosquitoes materialised by the thousands, the thick red velvet effectively hid the sovereigns from their companion's view.

xxxxXxxxx

Regin took a deep breath as she glanced around the table at her sisters, Berdine was leaning way back her in her chair with her boots resting on the table's surface, a picture of relaxation, but Regin could see the occasional tick in her strong jaw and the the liveliness in her blue eyes had promptly dispersed. Denna was sat next to Berdine, her back was ram-rode straight and she was flexing her gloved palms with anticipation, while Garren was had forgone her usual perch in her wife's lap and instead they sat side-by-side with their hands entwined tightly.

"As much as I love your company sisters can we hurry this up?" Berdine drawled in an anxious tone, obviously her main concern was getting back to Raina as quickly as possible.

"Haste would be our biggest mistake Berdine" Denna replied slowly, her icy blue eyes flashing insidiously, but her frustration wasn't directly aimed at Berdine.

"Being patient isn't getting us anywhere either" Garren murmured.

"We're not going to be here for long" Regin interjected, she shifted in her chair, as four sets of impossibly experienced eyes fell on her, she was suddenly ambushed by the knowledge that these were four of the strongest, most honourable, lethal Mord'Sith in their entire sisterhood, they were only matched by their mates, she felt intimidated as she looked back at them, would she ever be able to live up to the standards they had unwittingly set for the rest of their sisters?.

"What are your thoughts sister?" Triana asked with a smirk that would've made any lesser sister blanch inwardly, Regin took a deep breath, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

"We've already established that I'm not going to be able to over-power her" Regin muttered resentfully, the four mord'sith sat around her nodded slowly, their facial expressions remained utterly indecipherable.

"What if you took Zedd's serum?. I, personally have never felt stronger than I do now" Denna suggested.

"No-" Berdine was quick to interrupt, earning her the attention of all her sisters, "-You merged your essence with Catha's when you evoked _Ad Mortem, _your life forces are joined together until one of you is killed by the other or Chalice kills you both. If you become immortal there is a small chance that you could inadvertently give her everlasting life as well" The tallest of the Mord'sith present explained rapidly, they all growled in frustration at the news.

"Gratitude for your input sisters, but I was going to suggest that if I can't over-power her then I'm going to out-wit her" Regin announced, the vague statement earned her both annoyed and confused scowls.

"We're all ears" Denna declared, leaning back in her hard-back chair and giving everyone else a look that indicated they should do the same, which of course they did.

"When we were in the gardens Catha said that she wanted to fuck me before she killed me" Regin bit out, a shiver of revulsion seized her before she could stifle it, a slow half-smile crossed her lips when she caught Berdine cracking her knuckles threateningly, Denna's eyes grew colder than ice and Triana and Garren's jaws clenched in usion, she couldn't wait to see what they were going to do when they finally cornered her former Mistress.

"I'm going to use that against her" Regin added with a calculating gleam in her dove grey eyes that would've made Triana proud.

"_We_ are going to use that against her...Dahlia told us that under no circumstances are we to leave your side" Denna was swift to correct.

"Okay so how are we going to do this because I don't want to risk the wrath of Sophia by letting you go streaking through the palace or Raina's for that matter" Berdine shivered.

"The way I figure it..." Regin lowered her voice cautiously "...She is going to be watching me, so the moment I'm alone she is going to make a move"

"The moment she _thinks _you're alone" Garren added sternly.

"Wait if we are laying in wait around a corner or something, she is going to know it, even a novice would be able to sense something wasn't right" Denna sighed.

"That is just going to tempt her even more...she always had a thing for public beddings" Regin admitted in a tiny voice, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from lowering her eyes from theirs, both actions were submissive but she wasn't sure which was worse.

"Sounds like you know a lot about her preferences" Triana muttered earning her a slap upside her head from Garren, and it wasn't playful, nothing about the atmosphere in the Great hall was coltish and that only seemed to make the severity of their situation all the more real.

"That could help us as well" Denna pointed out though there was an element of reluctant distaste gleaming in her light blue eyes.

"Trust me, I know exactly what to do, I just need to know you're all going to be ready" Regin almost winced at the four individual glares that were suddenly aimed at her with frightening precision.

"You don't have to worry about us _little _sister, we'll be there the moment you need us, sooner if we deem it necessary" Denna assured her easily, her years of experience were clearly shown in her confident tone.

xxxxXxxxx

"Could time move any slower?" Sophie exhaled for what felt like the thousandth time, she was still sat at her mother's solidly built desk, with her head in her hand and with the other she was holding a quill and drawing random circular patterns on a spare piece of parchment she'd uncovered beneath the sea of her mother's paperwork, she'd considered reading it to pass the time, but then it occurred to her that would just be another form of torture, she was well versed in politics, she had been since she turned nine years of age, but she held no love for the subject and avoided it if she could, she'd much rather be on the training field with a sword in her hand.

"Its all in your head Princess" Raina announced in a hushed tone, both Cara and Dahlia were still deeply asleep as far as their companions could tell as there hadn't been much movement behind the curtains, Sophia glanced at her mentor, Raina was stretching languidly at the small table she'd been frequenting since they'd holed up in the large chamber.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Sophia asked with a hopeless sigh, she couldn't bring herself to concentrate on anything else besides Regin, it wasn't that she didn't trust Denna and the others with her, she just felt completely ill at ease, knowing that her mate would be fighting someone who had the advantage over her, and at the end of the day, Denna and the others wouldn't be able to strike the killing blow if something took a turn for the worst, the magic of _Ad Mortem _would claim Regin's life if anyone, but her, ended Catha's detested existence.

"Separate your mind from your body, like we do during a breaking, and visit your memories with Regin, I guarantee that time will move quicker" Raina assured her with a small smirk as she attempted to work out the kinks in her neck, attained from her lack of a neck guard no doubt.

"Is that what you've been doing for the past two hours?" Sophia arched a delicate golden eyebrow at her mentor, the bright gleam in Raina's dark eyes said it all, Sophie smirked knowingly.

"Sleep will not come to me unless Berdine is beside me, and I can't focus on anything else at present, so I am left to my thoughts" Raina shrugged.

"What kind of thoughts?" Sophia asked with a leer, Raina scoffed at her as she shifted in her seat, allowing her to study the younger woman sat across the room from her without gaining another ache in her neck.

"Nothing like that. I was merely reliving the moment I first met my mate" Raina revealed with a small smile of contentment.

"I heard about that, apparently you made her chase you for an entire year" Sophia chuckled to herself, it must have been comical, Berdine had been insanely promiscuous before meeting Raina and she'd been accustomed to instant gratification from the one she had wanted.

"Ask her and she will tell you that it was all worth it in the end" Raina winked suggestively.

"Berdine went an entire year without having any sex whatsoever?" Sophia exclaimed disbelievingly, Raina laughed evilly.

"I wasn't doing it to be cruel. The moment I stepped foot in Jandralyn my ears were bathed in rumours about Berdine and all her _conquests..."_ Raina sneered the word as though it made her want to vomit, that or punch something "...I was determined to keep my distance from her, but then I met her in person and we became attracted to each other instantly"

"So what happened after then, midnight _rendezvous?"_ Sophia drawled as she batted her eyelashes mockingly, though she could see the romantic aspect of it all.

"I made her a deal. An entire year without physical release, self-induced or assisted by others, and she would have one night with me at my discretion" Raina's eyes were glazed over slightly, as though she were reliving the experience even then.

"That could not have been easy for her" Sophia announced, of course she was technically a virgin, and she had known that her virginity was Regin's to take the instance their eyes had met for the first time, but that didn't mean she denied herself whatever release she could find at her own hands.

"It worked though. She stopped looking at other Mord'sith, she stopped talking to them, there was a time that her work became effected but she recovered after I told her that should the Lady Rahl's set tasks not meet her usual high standard than the deal was off" Raina smirked.

"It all sounds unnecessary if you ask me" Sophia commented.

"It was my way of testing her strength and will-power I suppose" Raina mused.

"So when, in this year of torture, did you fall in love exactly?" Sophia questioned.

"Mmm its hard to tell, I always found something to go and see her about after our agreement was made, eventually we started talking about other things, I discovered her ability to pick up languages as though they were physical things, her love of literature, her fondness for sweet things, how she had become a mord'sith after the former Lord Rahl had uncovered that she and her father knew high D'Haran and before long I was telling her things about me as well"

"And now, years after, you're still together" Sophia interrupted.

"A few weeks before the year-mark, she asked me to be her mate. I remember this sudden burst of joy in my chest at the mere thought." Raina with a loving smile on her face.

"I'd wager you still made her wait that last couple of weeks though huh?" Sophia smirked.

"Well yes but I spent every night of those weeks sleeping in her arms and I had never felt more complete, and there was a permanent grin on her face, day or night" Raina sighed.

"She still spends the vast majority of her time grinning" Sophia commented fondly.

"And will do for the rest of our days together, of which there will be an infinite number" Raina smiled.

"We've all just got to get past today" Sophia said more to herself than to Raina.

"Don't worry princess, Regin isn't about to let Catha come between you and her" Raina assured her.

"And she has Denna and Berdine with her" Jennsen spoke for the first time in moments, she was sat across from Raina at the table beside the balcony doors, toying with her long red hair.

"Oh she is going to have a lot more than just Denna and Berdine...just as soon as the room stops spinning and my headache disperses" A hoarse voice drawled, Sophia, along with her two companions glanced towards the large four-poster bed, at the edge of the bed, between the parted crimson curtains, sat a very pale, sickly looking and more than slightly agitated Cara being supported by Dahlia's strong arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

xxxxXxxxx

Regin slowly stalked through the halls of the People's Palace, her heart felt like it had wedged itself in her throat and no matter how many times she tried to swallow the obstructive lump it seemed determined to stay exactly where it was. Her feet were carrying her forward of their own accord, the soft sounds that her boots made as they hit the marble floor seemed to echo mockingly through the entire Palace, but she wasn't alone, she knew her older sisters were around her, hidden to the point that they'd almost become part of the Palace itself, that knowledge provided little comfort though, Regin glanced towards the windows as she passed them, the golden sun had already fled from the blue sky leaving it as black as coal with sparkling eyes glancing down on the world below, the Spring-like temperature had accompanied the sun for a momentary respite. Regin's injured hand was resting on the hilt of her Agiel, but she wasn't too concerned about it reopening during combat, Zedd's mixture of herbs had seemed to have done the trick of keeping the jagged wound closed with the assistance of twenty small stitches, all in a single neat row.

"Up ahead" Regin froze when she heard Denna's hushed voice, she couldn't see the older blonde, but she put that down to the lack of light, some servants must have braved the dangers lurking outside their chambers to light some of the torches mounted on the walls, but they were few and far between, abandoning Regin to a flickering and uncertain landscape. Following Denna's whispered instruction, Regin narrowed her eyes on the head of the hall, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck tingled in chilling awareness, as Catha materialised from the shadows and stepped out into one of the more brightly lit spots in the long corridor.

"Wait for me to signal" Regin whispered back to her hidden companions, she shivered just before a strange calm came over her, the same type of tranquil concentration that over came her whenever she stepped into a breaking chamber.

"Be quick about it Regin" Berdine warned softly, Regin didn't bother nodded her agreement, she simply pulled her Agiel from it's holster at her hip, its soft whine filled her ears, as she felt her sisters pull back from the scene, not far but enough that Catha would feel completely at ease.

"They left faster than I thought they would" Catha called down to her, Regin's face remained a blank mask as she moved down the wide corridor, her movements were smooth, like she was being guided by some other worldly force, all the hate, self-disgust and fear that Catha's presence usually inspired within her failed to gather at the forefront of her mind this time, a slow smirk crossed her face as she crossed the half-way mark between herself and her former Mistress, she truly did belong to Sophia, now and forever.

"I can fight my own battles" Regin drawled icily, her fingers tightened around her Agiel, though she would have to refrain from using her beloved weapon for a few moments more, she had to make Catha think that she was still the submissive pet, albeit reluctantly, it was all part of her plan, everything she did now, everything she said, it was all a ruse, a manoeuvre to kill Catha and release herself from _Ad Mortem's _magic, the final obstacle between her and her mate, she could not afford a single mistake.

"How 'admirable' of you" Catha sneered scornfully, Regin smirked slowly as she finally stopped in front of Catha, her former Mistress was slightly taller than she was, her body was stronger and tensed instinctively.

"I don't want admiration, I want an end to this" Regin spat, Catha's eyes flashed dangerously in response.

"And an end you will have, just as soon as I get what I want" Catha's hand shot out faster than the eye could see, Regin's jaw clenched tightly as Catha's fingers encircled her Agiel.

"I know I'm not as strong as you" Regin whispered, grinning inwardly when Catha's eyes began to shin brightly with undisguised lust, her ruse was proceeding exactly as she'd planned, as soon as every ounce of tensed preparation left Catha's body, she would signal for her sisters, Triana had obtained a Rada'han to prevent Catha from using whatever magic she had to disappear once more and the other three of her companions were ready to restrain Regin's former Mistress.

"Of course you do, you're not a complete fool" Catha's grip on Regin's Agiel tightened and before she knew what was happening, Regin found her Agiel jerked out of her grip, her muscles went slack as the pain caused by her weapon fled her body, Catha, with deliberate slowness, tucked Regin's Agiel into the back of her belt. Regin swallowed nervously, she felt edgy and almost sick with anticipation, she was so close to getting the better of her former Mistress, now all she had to do was manoeuvre Catha so that her back was to her silent companions.

"Thank you Mistress" Regin managed to say the title without choking on it to her surprise, she forced herself to lower her head smoothly, it was a wonder that she didn't jerk automatically when she felt the weight of Catha's hand land on her shoulder.

"Thats my girl, now come here, you've kept me waiting far too long" Regin shifted uncomfortably as Catha's hand encircled her throat, not hard enough to fully cut off her supply of air but enough to warn her that her former Mistress desired her absolute submission, Regin's hands balled into tight fists, regardless of her deep wound, to stop herself from clawing Catha's lust filled eyes out, she knew she had to do this, it was the only way to distract Catha long enough for Triana to get the Rada'Han around Catha's neck, but she really didn't want to, she'd rather have boiling oil poured down her throat while someone took a whip to her back and someone else beat her with a steel bar.

"Forgive me Mistress" One kiss that was all it was, one kiss and then she could concentrate all of her effort and honed skills on caving Catha's skull in, she tilted her head backwards, a silent invitation for Catha to make her move. Regin wanted to clench her eyes shut but she resisted, her stomach was churning with revulsion, and she was itching to lash out at the older mord'sith, slowly leaning down towards her with a half-lidded gaze that would've been attractive on anyone else. Regin was shivering, her body was that tense, she was fortunate that Catha didn't seem to notice as she drew ever closer, finally Catha's eyes fluttered closed, Regin could've cried in relief, but she bottled the emotion and pushed it to the back of her mind, she still had a task to accomplish and then she could hold Sophia in her arms for the remainder of the night. Regin unclenched her uninjured hand and swiftly struck upwards, like a coiled viper snapping at its prey, her hand connected with Catha's trachea, Regin jerked backwards as Catha fell to her knees coughing with uncontrollable violence, there was a rush of cold wind as Triana seemed to leap out of the shadows themselves, the golden rada'han gleamed in her gloved hand, like an executioner's sword shone in the sunlight before it came down to shed blood.

"Looks like you can't flee now can you?" Triana jeered as the rada'han clicked closed around Catha's neck, Triana pulled the small key out of the lock and tossed it passed Regin, it took the younger mord'sith a few moments to realise that Denna, Berdine and Garren were forming a protective semi-circle around her.

"Do you want to do this quickly or slowly?" Denna drawled to Regin with a cruel gleam in her icy blue eyes and a sadistic smile on her full red lips.

"I just want it to be over" Regin repeated herself, it was strange, she didn't feel any real surge of joy at their triumph, she simply felt numb and tired, like she'd been awake for days on end.

"Here..." Triana said holding Regin's Agiel out to her, the older Mord'Sith's attention was firmly on the snake in her immovable grip, Catha was smirking to herself as Garren passed a length of rope to her mate. Regin shook herself and took possession of her Agiel once more, the waves of glorious pain that the leather bound weapon caused lulled her, like a mother's voice soothed her distressed child.

"Go on Regin" Berdine urged from behind the younger Mord'Sith as Triana wrapped Catha's long braid around her gloved palm so she could pull her head back, Regin inhaled deeply when she noticed Catha was still smirking to herself, it was an unnerving sight.

"Yes pet do hurry up" Catha encouraged with a sneer, the snide expression was wiped off her face as Denna moved forward to backhand Catha, Regin felt a small burst of satisfaction as she watched her tormentor's head whip to the side momentarily, but all too soon Catha's attention was refocused on Regin, blood was seeping from a small cut at the corner of Catha's mouth and her cocky smirk was back in place.

"She isn't your pet, you weak fool..." Denna hissed with a smirk of her own "...What sort of a simpleton would honestly think that we would abandon the mate of Princess Rahl?" Denna mused.

"The mate of Princess Rahl should learn to fight, not hide behind the former greats" Catha growled insultingly, Rein flinched gently, it was true, if she had approached Catha on her own she would be greeting the Keeper at present.

"No you should have known better than to fuck with our family" Triana bit out.

"Enough with this, its time you laid the past to rest Regin" Denna turned to look at the younger blonde expectantly.

"But she is restrained" Regin whispered.

"We'll untie her after if it makes you feel better" Garren assured urgently.

"Kill her already" Denna said gently.

"You know she planned on doing worse to you, to Sophia and even Lady Rahl" Berdine murmured placing a hand on Regin's shoulder. Sophia's image suddenly came to her mind's eye, Regin smiled lovingly as she recalled Sophia's aristocratic features, gloriously long blonde hair, golden complexion, her bright aquamarine eyes and her melodious voice, abruptly the image was distorted and she could see Catha with her hands wrapped around the slender column of Sophia's throat, draining the life from her mate, Regin's lip curved into a violent snarl as rage filled her with its undeniable power, she would never let the bitch kneeling before her so much as breath on Sophia again, even if it did damage her honour to kill a restrained opponent, she didn't care, all that mattered was keeping Sophia safe and happy. Regin moved without thinking, her hand was raised, her Agiel was ready to strike, her eyes met Catha's and she sneered at the older woman, it was finally over, the years of mental torture, the physical abuses, all of it.

"I'll always be with you _pet" _Catha laughed mockingly, her eyes were trained on Regin's thighs, where the small circular brands could be found with the insignia of a wolf, Catha's sign.

"Greet the Keeper for me" Regin smiled as her whining Agiel slammed into Catha's chest, it's destructive magic sent a single powerful wave directly to Catha's beating heart, causing the pulsing organ to stutter to a stop, Catha didn't even sigh as death took her, the Agiel's magic worked that promptly, Triana stepped away from Catha's corpse, letting it fall to the floor as though it were yesterday's scraps.

_xxxxXxxxx_

"_...Did you feel that?" Cara blinked open her eyes and stretched her long limbs, it felt so divine to be back in her human form and she had already 're-familiarised' herself with the delicious activities that she could only enjoy with her mate in their true forms._

"_What?" Cara glanced down at Dahlia, the brunette was laying between her slightly spread legs with her head resting on Cara's toned abdomen, Dahlia lifted her head, her long silken mane fell over one bare shoulder as she glanced at the closed door to their chamber, if it could be called that, Cara rolled her eyes, things had seemed so much bigger when she was a Gar._

"_Close your eyes" Dahlia looked back at her expectantly, Cara scowled, why would she want to __uncover what had captured Dahlia's attention when she had been enjoying the feel of their naked bodies pressing together._

"_Cara!" Dahlia urged with a hard poke to the blonde's exposed ribs, Cara growled in the back of her throat, before she shut her eyes and awaited some sign of what had stolen Dahlia's focus from her and their moment together._

"_What am I supposed to be sensing exactly?" Cara murmured, suddenly a soft thrumming sensation tackled her full force and made her ears ring with it's potency, her eyes flew open in response, Dahlia was smiling at her softly._

"_Is that...?" Cara muttered._

"_We can go home" Dahlia concluded from the strange sensation slithering around inside of them both, Cara sighed in contentment as she felt Dahlia begin to trace small patterns into her stomach._

"_At long last" Cara sighed again, she was tempted to sit up so she could get dressed and gather whatever possessions they'd brought with them into this verse but that would mean stopping Dahlia's languid motions and they felt too good to pass up._

"_We should get up" Dahlia decided but she didn't cease her gentle touches, Cara nodded slowly, ever since she'd arrived in this verse she'd wanted nothing more than to go home so that she could, finally, openly claim Dahlia as her mate, but now she found herself wanting to enjoy one more moment here._

"_Yes you should-" The chamber door was flung open, Cara growled in annoyance when two pairs of cold leathers were tossed onto her naked chest, she thought about the heavy glass laying uselessly on the circular table beside the bed she was lounging in and how it was sure to create a nice thud if it were to connect with the newcomer's smirking head._

"_Get out Denna" Cara ordered in a steely voice that left no room for an argument, or so she thought._

"_Where are her bruises?" Denna tilted her head at Dahlia's beautifully naked body sprawled over Cara's, a wave of jealously came over Cara in a rush, no one but her was allowed the privilege of looking at Dahlia in such a way, her ungloved hand was wrapped around the glass before she could register what she was doing, in the next instance, it was flying through the air and smashing into the door frame, leaving a sizeable dent in the wall just two inches away from Denna's head._

"_Alright" Denna huffed and disappeared, leaving the door half open, but as least she was gone, Cara sat up slightly and reached down to pick up the white sheet, that had been kicked to the floor earlier, lifting the thin material back up to her, she quickly covered Dahlia's body with it, she didn't particularly care about her own state, after all Dahlia covered most of her like a human blanket._

"_Come on lover, I want to say goodbye to Lily before we head back to the Harrowgate" Dahlia announced as she sat up and carefully gripped her leathers, which had fallen to the side when Cara had picked up the sheet._

"_Indeed?" Cara murmured, she wasn't looking forward to the journey through the Harrowgate, it left one feeling weak at the knees and very queasy when they reached the other side, but it was the only way to get home._

"_Don't tell me you're not fond of her" Dahlia declared as she climbed off their bed and shuffled into her red leather pants, Cara almost pouted as Dahlia's perfectly shaped ass was hidden from her view._

"_I'm not fond of her, in case you hadn't noticed she asked us to procure that vial of Catha's blood, she didn't even care about how frustrating it was to be so close, close enough to complete our set mission..." She was silenced by Dahlia crushing their lips together possessively._

"_What is done is done, now get a move on"_

xxxxXxxxx

Regin knocked on the door to Lady Rahl's locked chamber with a heavy sigh, by right she should be wearing a massive grin but she was far to tired to muster the effort required, especially when she'd felt _Ad Mortem's _magic rush out of her to quickly, after Catha had collapsed to the floor, that she'd actually had to latch onto Denna's strong arm to keep from joining her former Mistress on the marble floor, something Triana had found amusing after she'd regained her footing, Regin smirked tiredly and rolled her drowsy eyes.

"Sister..." Regin hadn't even noticed that the chamber door was opening until a nameless Mord'Sith stood in front of her with Agiel in hand, Regin nodded in acknowledgement, though it felt like her head was weighted with stone, she put it down to having gotten up so early that morning, at present it had to be an hour after midnight or thereabouts and she wanted nothing more than to fall into her bed with Sophia in her arms.

"Is Lady Rahl awake yet?" Regin murmured as she slipped into the vast chamber, shutting the door behind her, she drew up short when she was faced with the bulky forms of every member of the Dragon corps, everyone of them had his hand on the hilt of his sword, she arched a delicate eyebrow at them slowly, some of them actually blushed as they assumed a more relaxed posture.

"I cannot say" The petite brunette mord'sith who had opened the door stated as her sisters formed a semi circle in front of the soldiers, barely even taking note of the muscular men standing nervously behind them, Regin almost rolled her eyes, for men as large as they were they could be so timid when their Lady Rahl wasn't threatened.

"Neither Lady Rahl, the Queen, the Princess or Mistress Raina has emerged since they went in" Another of Regin's sisters elaborated, it suddenly occurred to Regin that the quad of her sisters assembled before her appeared quite young, older than her by a margin but then she could only boast seventeen years.

"Who is your Mistress?" Regin inquired slowly, her former fatigue was dissipating rapidly as she studied the protection detail who had been guarding her mate _and _Lady Rahl as well as her Queen not to mention what Berdine would do when she discovered that her pregnant mate had been guarded by _Children._

"We have all been personally broken and trained by Mistress Raina" The brunette Mord'Sith answered in a tone that screamed she had to reply to such questions frequently. Regin's shoulders sagged in relief and her tiredness hit her squarely, the dim light in the room wasn't assisting her in keeping her eyes open either.

"I had to ask" Regin shrugged, she didn't actually feel the need to apologise after all there were only three people in the entire world she had to answer to, people the twelve Mord'Sith had been protecting for the better part of the day.

"I'd be disgusted if you hadn't..." The brunette announced bluntly "...And we're all nineteen" She said, answering Regin's next question before she even had the chance to ask it. Regin nodded absently as she excused herself and made her way towards Lady Rahl's bedroom, the wall of Mord'Sith and soldiers was quick to crumble as she came closer. Regin dragged her arm up and knocked on the bedroom door, three relatively heavy raps, her arm dropped back to her side of it's own accord as she waited for a response, on the other side, she could hear some shuffling and the sturdy lock sliding undone.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been!" Was the first thing out of Sophia's succulent lips as the door flung open to reveal the younger blonde, Regin grinned helplessly, not because she'd worried her mate but because the simple sound of Sophia's melodious voice managed to demolish the weight anchored on her shoulders, the weariness that had been plaguing her vanished and it was replaced with adoration.

"Sorry" Regin half-smiled and shrugged helplessly, Sophia's beautiful aquamarine eyes narrowed, directly before her elegant hand gripped the top bone of Regin's corset and the two shared a tender kiss, Regin moaned gently at the feel of Sophia's soft lips beneath hers, she didn't even care about the three dozen curious eyes on her back as she gently encased Sophia's slender hips in her gloved hands.

"Do you mind?, violating my daughter in front of my Mord'Sith and my Dragon corps!" Cara snarled loudly from inside the bedroom, Regin reluctantly broke their kiss when she heard a pathetic groan follow Cara's complaint.

"What is wrong with Lady Rahl?" Regin murmured, all the while taking her opportunity to feast her eyes on the stunning beauty in her arms.

"She has a headache among other things-" Sophia commented with a wince, Regin opened her mouth to suggest that she go wake Zedd so the old wizard might concoct a tonic when a bright twinkle sparked in Sophia's eyes, Regin was momentarily distracted by the mesmerising image before her.

"Sargent go get my mother a tonic from Zedd and be quick about it" Sophia's voice adopted a more distant and cold edge as she addressed the nearest solider to her. Regin smirked as the bulky man strode out the room, carefully avoiding the Mord'Sith guarding the door as he went.

"So commanding" Regin drawled as Sophia pulled her into The Lady Rahl's bedroom, the only light came from the open fireplace set directly across from the four-poster bed on the right and it was just to the left of Cara's desk, there was enough distance between the two that the writer at the desk wouldn't become overheated over any period of time.

"You're acquainted with my parents aren't you?" Sophia traded with a bright smile.

"Fair point" Regin conceded, both monarchs were extremely head strong and protective especially when it came to each other and it was a trait Sophia had inherited, Regin grinned suddenly, she would love to see how protective her mate would be around their children, and she definitely wanted to have children with Sophia, albeit in the future, preferably with Lady Rahl's blessing.

"Since you're walking around I'll assume the bitch is dead" Regin took Sophia's hand in hers as she stopped before the large four-poster bed, Dahlia was leaning back against the pillows, Cara was laying down on her stomach with her head resting in Dahlia's lap, a permanent frown was furrowing her brow as Dahlia stroked her long blonde hair, loose from it's braid, the long strands were spread across the crimson sheets tucked up to Cara's upper back.

"Yes she is" Regin breathed gently, she smiled and squeezed Sophia's hand when she picked up a little gasp fall from her mate's lips. Cara nodded gently, though she seemed to regret the action when a small hiss left her lips.

"Are you okay Lady Rahl?" Regin braved the dangerous glare being shot at her from Dahlia to ask.

"Jírne root" Cara mumbled burying her face in Dahlia's lap pitifully, Dahlia's eyes were shinning brightly with guilt as she continued running a soothing hand through her mate's long blonde mane. Regin barely resisted a wince, Jírne root in itself was relatively harmless, after it lulled the consumer into unconsciousness that was, but the after effects could be crippling, severe headaches that made even little whispers seemed as though they were being screamed into a person's ear in a horribly shrill tone and nausea that would made one sway on their feet for hours and make them see double for just as long.

"She will be fine in a few hours" Raina murmured, Regin glanced over to the balcony doors, Raina and Jennsen were sat at a small circular table with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Berdine and Denna are in the Great hall-" Regin replied "-They are both fine, everyone is except Lady Rahl" Regin smirked, attempting to lighten the situation, Dahlia looked like she wanted to cry or kick herself or both, Sophia had snuggled into her side and she had naturally wrapped her arms around her mate, she could sense how tired the younger blonde was and the first thing she intended to do after Lady Rahl gave her leave to, was curl up in her warm bed with Sophia held safely and securely in her arms.

"Start calling me Cara" The blonde in question muttered hoarsely into Dahlia's lap, Regin nodded even though her response couldn't be seen.

"I think you all need to go" Dahlia decided as she leaned down to press a tiny kiss to the top of Cara's lowered head, Regin nuzzled the top of Sophia's head as she felt her mate leaning against her more and more by the second.

"Until tomorrow then" Regin whispered as she used one of her hands to tilt Sophia's head up to her, her mate blinked open one of her sparkling aquamarine eyes and grumbled incoherently.

"Time for bed love-" Regin chuckled as Sophia murmured in presumed agreement "-Come on, before you fall asleep" Regin nodded at Dahlia, but the brunette mord'sith was too focused on her beloved wife to notice anything around her, before she ushered her mate out of her mother's bedchamber, through the vastly populated outer-chamber and through the halls toward their own chamber, all the while keeping a supportive arm around Sophia's waist as the younger blonde continued to lean her warm lithe body against her slightly taller, leather clad frame.

"How did you do it then?" Sophia slurred tiredly as Regin pushed the door to their bedchamber open, there was a roaring fire illuminating the entire, long, rectangular room, Regin was grateful for the warmth, she hadn't even noticed how cold the palace was until she stepped into her shared bedchamber.

"We'll talk about it in the morning" Regin promised as she led Sophia over to their bed, she pulled the red sheets back and gently urged Sophia to sit on the edge of the bed, she knelt on the floor as her mate flopped onto the mattress limply, Regin unlaced Sophia's black leather boots before she carefully pulled them off and set them aside, before she stood up and moved her hands around her back to the laces holding her neck guard together.

"I want to do that for you" Sophia growled at her, Regin grinned lovingly before she lowered herself onto their bed, Sophia twisted to the side and moved her hands around Regin's back, the older blonde titled her head to the side to press a tender kiss to Sophia's wrist, neither one of then was in any condition to take things further but that didn't mean Regin couldn't say, without words, how much she loved the young woman currently unlacing her neck guard, Sophia was her everything, had given her everything and made her feel things that she never even thought possible after her breaking.

"I love you" Regin whispered, feeling overwhelmed by the emotions thrumming through her, she didn't ever think she would be able to voice how much her mate meant to her, how much Sophia would always mean to her.

"I love you too Regin, now and for always" Sophie said gently as she pulled Regin's neck guard from around her neck and casting it off to the side, her corset followed, Regin's Agiel was handled with a lot more care, and it was placed on the table beside their bed before Regin found her belt being whipped from around her waist and sent to join her corset and neck guard on the floor. Regin leaned down and removed her red leather boots, careful to make sure her hidden knife stayed firmly inside it's sheath, she straightened and pulled her gloves off, her dove grey eyes locked with Sophia's turquoise eyes as she tossed the leather off to the side, her injured palm was barely even noticeable anymore.

"She is really gone?" Sophia breathed softly, Regin nodded slowly as she cupped the side of Sophia's beautiful face, a hiss of pleasure was ripped from her lips as her mate pressed a hot opened mouthed kiss to her bare palm.

"The bitch is rotting in the Underworld, where she belongs" Regin reinforced, caressing the side of Sophia's face, the soft skin beneath her fingers was soothingly warm "Now lets sleep" Regin smiled and brushed a loving kiss across Sophia's lips, her mate sighed gently before she crawled over to the side of their bed, leaving room for Regin beside her, the older blonde smiled and lifted her legs up so she could slip onto the heavenly soft mattress beneath them, she pulled the sheets up over their mostly clothed forms before she turned onto her side, Sophia was facing away from her, waiting to be held, Regin smiled and shuffled over to her mate's warm, slender body. They both sighed as Regin wrapped her arms around her beloved and nuzzled her face into the crook of Sophia's neck, instantly she found her eyes fluttering closed and she was helpless to stop it, she was distantly aware of Sophia's breathing evening out with sleep before she followed her mate.

_xxxxXxxxx_

"_You're leaving" Lily said bluntly as she joined the three mord'sith in the stables, she drew up short when she found herself looking at the likeliness of her parents and her aunt Denna, she shook her brunette head slowly and reminded herself that she knew what their true forms looked like before they even arrived in her verse, it was still a little disarming though._

"_Later today" Denna confirmed._

"_We just wanted to say goodbye" Dahlia smiled a little as the three leather clad women approached her side-by-side, with Cara in the middle and Dahlia to her right and Denna to her left, each wore an undecipherable expression._

"_It wasn't like I could remain a Gar forever" Cara crossed her arms over her breasts as they drew to a stop before the little girl. Lily had to crane her neck back to keep their faces in her line of sight, the stars in the black velvet sky were shining with abnormal luminosity._

"_Obviously" Lily shrugged carelessly, she'd known this was coming, after all, now that Catha was gone, the three mord'sith had no reason to be in this verse and if they stayed they could create a paradox and reality would distend into a jumbled mess, Lily didn't know the specifics and she didn't want to find out either._

"_Well Lily this was a charming experience, can we go now?" Denna asked bluntly, Cara glared at her in response, before her aquamarine eyes landed on Lily, the little girl shifted on her feet and waited for the blonde that looked like her mother to say something._

"_Being a Gar wasn't all bad...with your assistance moving around the palace" Cara said stiffly, Lily smirked slowly, if Dahlia hadn't been carrying Cara, in her Gar form, then it had been her. Dahlia rolled her eyes and strode closer to Lily, the small brunette backed up a step when the taller brunette dropped into a perfectly balanced crouch, holding the position with effortless grace._

"_What they're trying to say is that we like you and we may very well miss you" Dahlia said softly, she had always been more comfortable saying such things than her sisters had, it was because Cara had always protected her from the harsher elements of their life._

"_I might miss you too" Lily murmured, earning her a half-smile from Dahlia._

"_We should get going" Denna urged._

"_If we leave now we can reach the Harrowgate by late-noon" Cara estimated._

"_Actually I can bring the gate to you" Lily bit her lip when they all looked at her curiously._

"_How?" Denna tilted her head, Lily smirked slowly, out the three Denna had been the more eager to uncover just what she was, and she had already decided to tell them, after all, once they were back in their verse they couldn't get back to hers, unless she permitted them entrance._

"_Every verse has their own Harrowgates, generally there is one or two on every continent if you know where to look, and every verse has their Harrowgate Guardians" Lily said slowly, watching the curious looks turn into ones of amazement._

"_But you're six years old" Dahlia frowned._

"_Yes but the Han of a Guardian is passed from generation to generation, getting stronger and __stronger each time, so technically I'm the most powerful person in this verse" Lily shrugged, she'd long ago learned of what she was through her visions, and through them she'd learned what her purpose was and how to use her Han._

"_Well Nicci is going to be pissed" Cara blurted out, Denna chuckled in agreement though Dahlia still looked worried._

"_Don't worry about me, I was born to watch over the Gates" Lily assured the taller brunette still crouched in front of her._

"_And she will become immortal once she takes the wizard's serum" Cara interjected, moving closer to the two brunette's and offering Dahlia her gloved palm._

"_Exactly" Lily smiled as Dahlia took her mate's hand and climbed back to her feet, Lily's head barely met the taller brunette's stomach._

"_I am not worried for you, I am worried about the fools like Catha and Naithair, who try to ruin this verse" Dahlia nodded to herself._

"_But if your Han only strengthens when its passes on to the next generation, you will never be stronger than you are now" Denna mused._

"_But I will have more experience than any other Guardian and that will make me more effective than they are" Lily crossed her arms over the front of her red sleeveless tunic with the Rahl emblem imposed on the front of it proudly._

"_A force to be reckoned with" Cara smiled as Dahlia looked back at her with a panicked expression._

"_You better be right" Dahlia growled as Cara wrapped her arms around the brunette's slender waist._

"_I always am" Cara smirked confidently, Lily chuckled breezily, her mother and this Cara were a lot alike._

"_Now I should get you home" Lily announced, Denna made a face that could only be interpreted as 'finally!', Dahlia bit her lower lip but she soon leaned back against Cara and nodded._

"_Alright" Cara murmured, Lily took a few steps backward and gestured for Denna to move closer to the entwined couple, when the three were stood close together, Lily took a long deep breath and closed her eyes, abandoning her senses and awareness of the world around her, Lily reached deep within her, passed blood, muscles and organs, passed emotions and sensations until she found the core of her being where her Han glowed brightly and pulsed with potency, drawing the magic back towards the surface, Lily's tiny frame began shaking as her Han filled each corner of her mind and body, her skin began to tingle and her body temperature increased rapidly. Lily slowly began chanting an ancient incantation in a dead language that hadn't be spoken aloud for millions of years, Lily kept chanting as she felt her Han raced outward, passed grasslands, forests, lakes and mountain ranges, until it found a small pool of foreign energy, unnoticeable to those who didn't know how to find it, her heart began to beat faster and a dull throb began building in her temples as her Han absorbed the pool of wavering energy hundreds of leagues away. Finally after what seemed like days, her Han swallowed the pool of transitional magic, Lily dropped the incantation she'd been muttering and focused on pulling her magic back to her, it didn't take long, her Han streaked back to her like a loyal hound being recalled by it's Mistress, Lily released a strained sigh when she felt her Han slam back into her, she swayed on her feet as her magic burrowed back into her, with it's precious cargo contained held carefully inside it. Lily blinked her eyes open as her body temperature returned to normal and her thundering heartbeats resumed their more natural rhythm, she rested her hand over her abdomen, she could feel the Harrowgate moving within her jerkily, loudly protesting it's confines._

"_Egressus" Lily whispered shakily, the gate rushed forward, like a formerly restrained bird taking to __flight once more, the Harrowgate rushed forward and stopped in front of her, between Lily and the three speechless mord'sith._

"_Holy mother of creation" Cara whispered tightening her arms around her lover protectively, she had never witnessed such an awe-inspiring feat, especially from one so young._

"_Not quite" Lily muttered, her knees were shaking uncontrollably and her stomach felt like a gaping hole, one that needed to be filled and swiftly, at last she knew what Zedd felt like. Lily shook her head slowly and studied the gate in front of her, the Harrowgate was oval shaped and it held no physical form, it was more like a pool of water was being held suspended in the air, colours shimmered around the oval portal, like multi-colours falling off the tentacles of a jellyfish as it swam in the sea._

"_Hurry I still have to return it to it's port" Lily gritted her teeth together, the task seemed impossible, she wished she'd though this through properly but she couldn't manipulate the fabric of time yet, unfortunate, but she couldn't let the Harrowgate remain in such a highly populated area, anyone could discover it and while no one could use it without her knowledge, it would still be disastrous if someone tampered with it._

"_Of course. Denna you go first" Cara ordered, Denna cast one last glance at Lily and for a single moment, a grateful gleam came to her icy blue eyes, before she stepped into the portal and was jerked out of this verse and thrown back into her own, Cara and Dahlia lingered longer than their sister, Lily smiled at them, saying goodbye without words and they smiled back before they stepped through the gate hand in hand, joining Denna on the other side where a violent migraine was waiting to greet them with open arms._

**TBC. . .**

**AN: So good news is, this fic still has maybe two or three chapters left in it. Bad news is my exams are in three weeks so revision is gonna be my number one priority and its safe to say I'm not going to be able to update until Mid-May sometime, sooner if by some miracle I can manage it. Sorry about that but I promise I will be back, I haven't left a fic unfinished yet and I'm not about to start ;D. **


	20. Chapter 18

**AN: I can't apologise enough about the wait, the last couple weeks have been a living nightmare, I forgot how stressful exams can be *shivers*. But its over now for another year at least, thank God now moving on, this chapter is basically gonna be one giant Cara/Dahlia lemon with a little plot here and there, thrown in with some Sophia/Regin fluff before they get their lemon, probably, in the next chapter. So I hope everyone enjoys the update. **

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Cara traced the lines of Dahlia's curvy body beneath their crimson red sheets, even with the covers doing their best at obscuring her view she found herself admiring each and every curve as though it were the first time she'd laid her aquamarine eyes on her beloved mate. The Lady Rahl herself was seated at her oak desk, a single candle burned casting flickering orange shadows over the large chamber, all of her paperwork was completed and stacked to one side, in the hours that her wife had been asleep Cara had found unusual amounts of motivation to get through her daily tasks, a slow predatory smirk curved her sculpted lips, she would have no time to spare for mundane annoyances once Dahlia had awoken. Leaning back in her hard backed chair and crossing her bare arms under her full breasts, Cara closed her eyes and contented herself by listening to Dahlia's slow even breathing, one of her favoured pastimes, there was something so reposeful about it, whether it was for minutes or hours she could always find fulfilment in watching and listening to her sleeping wife. None but she would've caught the slight hitch in the slow rhythm, signalling that her brunette Mord'Sith had slipped into the land of consciousness even as she kept her perceptive blue eyes closed, Cara didn't even need to open her own eyes to know that her mate's were closed.

"Is this how you're going to punish me?" Dahlia whispered, her melodious voice was sleep roughened, a slow smile curved Cara's lips upwards, not because of her mate's, almost accurate, assumption, but because she loved how her beloved sounded as she woke sluggishly.

"Depriving you of my touch would be like punishing myself" Cara sighed as she blinked open her sparkling turquoise coloured eyes open, the reflection from the candle gave them a demonic appearance. Cara tilted her head to the left as she watched Dahlia turn onto her side, facing the blonde, bracing her head on her ungloved palm, her thick chestnut brown tresses fell over her shoulder contrasting brilliantly with the rich red silk hiding her blatantly naked body from the blonde's piercing sight.

"And yet you are not in our bed with me" Dahlia refused to look at her as she spoke, the brunette's usually confident tone was self-conscious, Cara stood up slowly, she had yet to dress in her formal wear reserved solely for devotional, leaving her clad in a simple red slip that left her shoulders bare, accented the swells of her breasts, showed off her taut abdomen and ended at at the middle of her toned thighs, the sleek material clung to her body that boasted how many sinful delights she was capable of.

"I had to clear a space in my schedule" Cara drawled as she stalked across the chamber, the brushed white furs that covered the stone floor stroked her naked feet, the cool breeze nearly had her shivering. Dahlia's pupils dilated as she shuffled backwards on their bed, Cara reached out and lifted the sheets, sliding in between the layers of celestial material and the gloriously comfortable mattress.

"I'm in our bed but you're not in my arms" Cara deliberately braced her head on the heel of her palm, her loose blonde mane spread across her pillows, daring her wife to attempt at seizing control, a challenge she knew the brunette couldn't resist.

"What are you playing at Cara?" Dahlia frowned even as she moved closer to her wife, Cara's eyes gleamed in satisfaction as she lazily slipped her lightly muscled arm over Dahlia's slender waist, pulling her Mord'Sith closer until every inch of their bodies was pressed against each other, taking the initiative, Dahlia once again turned on her side, Cara swallowed a breathy moan as their breasts brushed together, her nipples hardened in response, her next breath was shaky and she could feel the first sparks of arousal begin to simmer in the pit of her stomach, unfortunately for her mate she knew what Dahlia was plotting and today they were playing her game.

"You first my love, what were you thinking yesterday Mm?" Cara tightened her hold on Dahlia's waist, keeping her wife perfectly still even as the brunette began to pull away from her. Her game, her rules. She would get what she wanted, they both knew it, and by the end of the day she would have Dahlia screaming so loud in raw ecstasy that the sounds would forever ring in her ears, but first came the punishment.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer" Cara murmured, her tone was neither playful nor was it angry, but somewhere between, she didn't feel betrayed even though her wife had drugged her, the Jírne root had fled her body after a much needed rest but she would never forget the excruciating agony of the drug's after effects, the only thing more painful had been the thought of nearly losing the woman caged in her arms.

"I was thinking that Catha deserved an dishonourable death" Dahlia shrugged dismissively, Cara trailed her slender fingertips up over Dahlia's flat abdomen, grazing her short nails over the brunette's ribs causing her Mord'Sith to shiver helplessly.

"And..." Cara prompted, intentionally locking her eyes with Dahlia's as she grazed her strong knuckles against the creamy underside of Dahlia's left breast, the brunette's sharp inhalation of breath brought a indolent smirk to her stunning face.

"What do you want me to say Cara?" Dahlia bit her lower lip, barely stifling a prolonged moan as Cara finally cupped her sensitive breast, the blonde kneaded the impossibly soft mound, occasionally rubbing the palm of her hand over the diamond hard nipple pressing into the centre of her hand.

"I'm just trying to have a conversation with you darlin'" Cara smirked teasingly, lowering her head to press her lips to the corner of Dahlia's succulent mouth as she continued massaging her wife's breast, Dahlia's back arched as she gripped the brunette's nipple between her thumb and forefinger, twisting the hard point slowly, almost enough to hurt. Cara lifted her head stubbornly when Dahlia moved to kiss her, the desperate mewl that left the brunette's lips almost broke her determination to torment her mate with fiery pleasure.

"You were saying?..." Cara whispered as she nibbled her way along the curve of Dahlia's jaw, she stopped teasing the brunette's sensitive breast to exert the same torturous attention on it's twin. Dahlia's hands were abruptly clawing urgently at her shoulders, she traced the delicate shell of her mate's ear with her tongue as she waited patiently for her Mord'Sith to proceed with their conversation.

"I wanted to kill her...what more do you want?" The brunette's voice was thick with lust, Cara took the lobe of her wife's ear between her white teeth and bit down gently in the same instant she toyed with Dahlia's tight nipple, ripping a loud moan from the Mord'Sith beside her.

"I want you to watch as I drive you insane" Cara whispered heatedly into Dahlia's ear, the brunette's needy panting filled the darkness of their bedchamber, dawn had yet to arrive, which meant she had several hours before she had to cease her ministrations and she intended to utilise each second. Cara lifted her blonde head as Dahlia shifted so the brunette could watch as she teased her nipple, slowly, sensually. She rested her cheek on top of Dahlia's head, the silk of her chestnut mane brushed her face as her scent filled her nostrils, caressing her senses to the point she felt dizzy.

"Cara!..." Dahlia wailed in reaction to the decadent sight of watching and feeling Cara's long bronzed fingers pinch and twist her pink nipple, sending waves of heated gratifying sensation stroking over each of her senses, adding to the whirlpool of pure fervent desire steadily building up inside of her, it felt so good but watching as it happened was almost too erotic. Cara's own breathing grew laboured as Dahlia raked her nails down her lightly muscled arms to her elbows as the brunette's hips canted upwards involuntarily.

"You wanted to kill her, so you thought that you would steal my opportunity to do the deed" Cara mused, returning to her original game, as she cupped the warm weight Dahlia's breast in her hand, the hot groan that left the Mord'Sith's parted full lips caused hot flames of arousal to slither up and down Cara's spine as she watched Dahlia writhe under her skilled touch.

"Get on top of me Cara" Dahlia moaned, somehow managing to tear her eyes away from the sight of her mate playing with her breast to look, pleadingly, up at the blonde herself, her pale hands squeezed the blonde's lithe biceps with bruising force.

"Soon darlin'..." Cara promised, enjoying the sensation of her mate's hard grip on her arms, she stopped teasing Dahlia's breasts, drawing a desperate whimper from the brunette, slowly dragging her fingers down her Mord'Sith's sinfully gorgeous body she stopped at Dahlia's navel, she could feel the sleek muscles beneath her hand seizing needfully "...after you tell me why you did it"

"I didn't want... to give her...the chance to hurt you" Dahlia panted looking up at her with undisguised arousal blazing in her blue eyes, lust had darkened them to the degree that they looked like sparkling sapphires. Cara drew languid circles on her mate's abdomen, savouring the little moans leaving Dahlia's lips and the helpless bucking of the brunette's hips into her own, she could feel the heat burning between her Mord'Sith's thighs, Cara's strong jaw tightened as she stroked Dahlia's stomach, dipping her fingers low, almost brushing the damp curls between Dahlia's legs before swiftly bringing them back up to the brunette's abdomen, relentlessly teasing the woman she loved.

"Had you not intervened I would have had that bitch screaming apologies for so much as thinking about hurting our baby, so loud all of D'Hara would have heard her begging my forgiveness. Just like I'm going to have you begging" Cara smirked as Dahlia's eyes filled with shocked arousal, leaning forward Cara brushed her full lips across Dahlia's gently, snaking her tongue out she licked the seam of the brunette's mouth, in the same instant she slipped her hand between her Mord'Sith's long legs, cupping Dahlia's glistening pussy in her hand, she jerked back just as Dahlia parted her soft lips on a strangled cry.

"So wet" Cara growled as Dahlia started thrusting her hips, desperately seeking relief on Cara's hand, the blonde hissed, giving herself over to the sensation of Dahlia's wet pussy grinding into the palm of her hand, the juices dripping from the hot slit coated her hand and made her skin glisten with the evidence of the brunette's passion, she could hear Dahlia breathing loudly though her nose and see her mate gnawing on her lower lip throttling her moans and cries.

"Fuck me" Dahlia begged, lifting her leg and draping it over Cara's, beneath the silken sheets, she worked her aching clit on the blonde's hand faster and harder. Resting her forehead against Dahlia's, perspiration beaded across both their writhing bodies, using her thumb, Cara drew hard circles on the swollen bundle of nerves, groaning deep in her throat in usion with her mate, she intentionally kept her movements tortuously slow.

"Give me what I want" Cara demanded harshly, pressing down hard on Dahlia's clit with her thumb, the slick cream coating her fingers assisted her motions, the heady scent of sex filled the chamber and it was accented by the needful mewls falling from Dahlia's lips. She could feel her Mord'Sith's leg pressing tight into her slender hip as the brunette worked her slick pussy on Cara's hand with ever increasing desperation for relief from the burning ache coiling in the pit of her stomach.

"I need you, Cara, I want you inside of me" Dahlia's back arched, her breasts meshed into Cara's as the blonde continued rubbing the wet flesh cupped in her hand, her arm began to sing with exertion as she teased Dahlia, her skilful touch was enough to build the pleasure spiralling inside of the brunette but it wasn't enough to throw her over the edge of sanity and into the glorious oblivion that only Cara could give her.

"And I want to be inside of you, I want to feel your tight pussy clamping down on my fingers while you scream from the pleasure of being owned by me and only me" Cara groaned, she could already feel it, she dragged her fingers down her mate's glistening slit until she came to the heated entrance of Dahlia's pussy, she circled the tiny hole with a single fingertip, Dahlia jerked against her, trying to force the teasing digit inside of her throbbing pussy.

"But I want your submission so much more" Cara's increased her torment by slipping the tip of her finger into the liquid heat of her wife's cunt, Dahlia's inner muscles hungrily clenched down on the light intrusion into her body, the Mord'Sith's barely restrained scream echoed around them. Cara withdrew her finger, mercilessly ignoring the pleading sob that broke free of her wife's lips, she raked her short nails up and the insides of Dahlia's thighs, leaving a trail of the brunette's thick juices along the length of pale skin, Dahlia's clutching hands were threatening to cut off the blood supply to Cara's arms, the brunette bucked her hips as she shifted her leg over Cara's golden, toned limb silently pleading for her mate to push back inside her clenching cunt.

"Give in to me Dahlia, beg my forgiveness" Cara rasped into the delicate shell of Dahlia's ear, she slowly cupped her mate's wet pussy in her hand once more, they both groaned at the heated contact, Cara slipped her finger through the cream covering Dahlia's wet folds, she wanted so urgently to thrust her fingers inside of her woman, she wanted to fuck the woman she loved more than she wanted her next breath, until neither of them, physically, couldn't move a muscle, but the Mord'Sith riding her hand, desperately seeking relief from the pleasure, so intense it fringed on pain, streaking through her body like wildfire, needed to learn that Cara would not stand by idly while her wife placed herself in unnecessary danger. It was unacceptable, Dahlia needed to learn that and if she had to keep the brunette on the cusp of orgasm all day long to achieve her goal then she would do it.

"Mmm...just like that Cara" Dahlia gasped wantonly as Cara nudged her mate's clenching entrance with her forefinger in the same instant she began rubbing Dahlia's engorged clit, steadily increasing the pressure on the swollen bundle of nerves until she felt her wife begin to match her, thrust for thrust, the hard rhythm had them both panting. Cara slipped the tip of her forefinger inside Dahlia's cunt, a hot groan fell from her lips as hot inner muscles clamped down on her finger, surrounding the long, slender digit with blazing wet heat, milking the tip as she continued rubbing her mate's clit.

"Submit to me" Cara growled as she withdrew her finger from the tight clasp of Dahlia's pussy, she felt her Mord'Sith sink her nails into her strong back, hard enough that that she felt blood begin to bead along the small gashes, a smirk graced her sculpted lips in response, she loved it when Dahlia marked her.

"Let me cum..." Dahlia demanded, moaning as Cara pushed her finger back inside her mate as she continued working Dahlia's clit with her thumb, this time, she sank her finger inside the brunette's pussy until she was knuckle deep inside of her wife, the silken wet heat that met her had her hissing through clenched teeth, she wanted to fuck her wife just as much as the brunette wanted to be taken, she refused to move though, she could sense how close Dahlia's orgasm was from the convulsive tightening around her finger, and she was adamant that she would have Dahlia's submission before she let her wife reach her climax.

"You know I can do this for hours Dahlia...give in to me darlin', I'll make you burn brighter than you ever have before" Cara promised, she nipped at her wife's alabaster toned cheek with her teeth, Cara grunted when she abruptly found herself flat on her back, Dahlia straddled her hips, her eyes glowed with lust, pressing one of her elegant hands into Cara's left shoulder while the other snaked down, between their glistening bodies to encircle Cara's wrist tightly, preventing the blonde from moving away from her.

"Naughty girl..." Cara's aquamarine eyes narrowed while she smirked as her wife began riding her hand, moaning and gasping as she fought for an orgasm that wouldn't be easily obtained without the blonde's permission. Cara's eyes drifted down from her wife's passion flushed face, down over Dahlia's breasts that swayed with each of the brunette's urgent thrusts, past her Mord'Sith's taut abdomen marred by only a few silver scars, finally she settled on where their bodies joined, she heard herself begin to pant lightly as she watched her long slender finger disappear inside her mate's sweet pussy only to re-emerge, glistening brightly with Dahlia's succulent juices. The sounds of Dahlia's hot whimpers and cries filled her ears, intermingling with the wet sound of the brunette's tight pussy milking the single, long digit inside of her reverberated through the chamber and echoed through the halls of the Palace.

"Cara!..." Dahlia wailed, sexual-frustration was evident in her shinning blue eyes, Cara gently thrust her finger inside her mate, keeping her thrusts slow and erratic as to prevent her wife from establishing a rhythm, she worked Dahlia's clit with her thumb, maintaining a teasing pressure, that would never be enough send the brunette over the edge.

"Thats it Dahlia, ride my hand sweetness" The brunette's fingers tightened around her wrist as the provocation left her lips, she smirked up at her wife arrogantly, a smothered scream flew from Dahlia's lips as she stopped her thrusting, she could feel the brunette's pussy clenching warningly around her finger, her mate's clit was throbbing against the pad of her thumb, they were both breathing heavily as they stared back at each other.

"Ready to submit?" Cara drawled to her beloved through her hefty panting, Dahlia bit her lower lip and broke their locked gaze, Cara smirked before she curled her finger inside of her wife, masterfully hitting that sweet spot inside of Dahlia which ripped a heated moan from her stubborn mate.

"A single sentence Dahlia, then I can bury my mouth in your wet pussy, fuck you with my tongue until we both go insane. Why deny us both, Mmm?" Cara arched a delicate blonde eyebrow, marred by a slim scar dealt out to her so many years ago.

"Just fuck me Cara...please" Dahlia whispered, Cara smirked even as a sigh escaped her, though her wife knew she had been wrong to drug her, Dahlia was still a Mord'Sith, and Mord'Sith didn't beg forgiveness from anyone, Cara tilted her head to the side, she could formally order her mate to submit, she was after all Lady Rahl, none could deny her anything, not even Dahlia, but she had never used her title when dealing with their relationship, she respected Dahlia too much, she loved her wife too much to force the brunette to back down through using her higher status. She would much rather seduce her mate into submitting.

"Time for Devotional" Cara closed her eyes, sensing the soft call of magic that always sang to her three times a day, signalling that her people were gathering to vocalise their bond to her.

"You can't leave me like this Cara" Dahlia protested, releasing her hold on Cara's wrist to press both of her elegant hands into the supple flesh of Cara's bronzed shoulders, a predatory smirk flashed across Cara's beautiful face as she regretfully withdrew her slender finger from the wet clasp of Dahlia's pussy, she caught the clenching of the brunette's jaw, revealing Dahlia was barely stifling a moan.

"Your little intervention yesterday stole just under twenty hours from me. So here is my promise, in twenty hours I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name regardless if you've submitted to me or not..." She could feel Dahlia shuddering on top of her as she spoke in a seductive drawl "...Before then however I'm going to seize every opportunity I can get in order to 'coax' your submission. Now I'm a fair Mistress so I'll give you equal chance and opportunity to break my control but we both know its not going to happen"

"You hate me" Dahlia's eyes were shinning brightly, in the dim morning light shinning in through the slightly parted blood-red drapes, with unshed tears of frustration and pent-up lust.

"No Dahlia I love you and you need to learn that I won't tolerate threats to your safety and that includes self-intended dangers" Cara denied with a adoring smile, lifting her graceful hand, she gently ran the backs of her knuckles across her wife's high cheekbone in a tender caress, the soft sigh that filled their chamber belonged to Dahlia.

"Come here" Cara lifted her hands, gripping Dahlia's compact shoulders lightly she urged her mate into her warm embrace, the brunette was all too willing to fill the hold waiting for her. Cara held her Mord'Sith close, with her strong arms locked tightly around her wife, Dahlia nuzzled the base of her throat as she pressed tiny kisses to the top of her mate's head. Their harsh breathing eventually evened out, though Dahlia continued to shudder uncontrollably on top of Cara, her need for release had dimmed considerably, but not enough for her to ignore completely, particularly when the only woman she ever truly desired was beneath her, she bit her lip to keep from whispering her submission into Cara's ear, it went against everything she was trained for; strength, control, discipline, ruthlessness, loyalty. Those were traits that came naturally to her, and everything other Mord'Sith. But true submission, it was never an easy thing for her to do and she avoided it at every turn.

"Why can't you just spank me and be done with it?" Cara chuckled huskily as her mate mumbled into the base of her throat.

"Because I know how much you enjoy it darlin', you love being on all fours in front of me with your firm ass raised and ready" Cara smirked when she felt a low moan vibrate against her golden toned skin, Dahlia lifted her head slowly, arousal still simmered in the deep recesses of her azure blue eyes but there was something else shinning back at her, determination, her lips curled as she stared back at her Mord'Sith, Dahlia was going to play her game, and her beloved wife aimed to win.

"You can't say it doesn't make you wet Cara, Mmm you always get hot watching me writhe" Cara shivered gently at her mate's enticing lilt, she did relish spanking her wife, the sounds of her hand meeting the toned globes of Dahlia's backside, the brunette's resulting moans. She clenched her thighs together to quell the rising pressure building behind her clit, an action her wife didn't fail to notice judging from the knowing half-smile that crossed her lips. Cara raised her head until her face was centimetres away from her wife's, for long seconds they stayed like that, half-smiles gracing their equally beautiful faces and eyes locked together, they both moved as one, their lips met in a searing kiss that made them both sigh at the tender connection. Cara growled low in her throat when the thrumming inside her chest and the ringing in her ears increased persistently.

"And I'm going to make you writhe in overwhelming ecstasy...after-" Cara began, pressing a soft kiss to her wife's succulent lips, she longed to deepen it, to slid her tongue inside the moist cavern of Dahlia's mouth, until their tongues tangled together in a sensual dance that would stoke the flames of arousal between them, but she couldn't resist the call of her people, she literally couldn't ignore their song, it simply grew louder and louder until it thundered rigorously in her ears.

"-Devotional" Dahlia finished before she could, with a wicked smile, Cara nodded slowly, she knew that smile very well. Her soulmate was plotting something.

xxxxXxxxx

"Does it hurt?" Regin cocked her head to the side as Sophia continued tracing a graceful fingertip around the edges of her self-inflicted wound. The two blondes were lounging around in their four-poster bed, stealing whatever time they could before they hurriedly got dressed to attend devotional, the task would only require a small matter of minutes due to years of experience tying and buckling numerous buckles and laces. Regin was tracing lazy circles on Sophia's silk covered hip with her left hand, her right arm was trapped beneath Sophia, the younger blonde's head was resting comfortably on top of her lightly muscled limb, all the while giving the Princess the chance to examine the day-old wound. Her mate had been less than pleased when she'd discovered the inflamed lesion while Regin lay helplessly asleep beside her.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Regin teased with a loving smile, leaning forward to kiss the back of Sophia's bronzed shoulder, her younger mate laughed breezily as she trailed a feather-light touch around the deep wound.

"Excuse me for caring" Regin nipped at the supple flesh beneath her lips, Sophia's turned her head slightly as the teasing words slipped out of her mouth.

"You have no need to concern yourself about tiny scrapes like this one, but thank you for caring my love" Regin leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Sophia's forehead.

"'Tiny scrapes', 'tiny scrapes!', Dammit Regin this is more...mumph!" Regin covered Sophia's lush lips beneath hers, a little harder than she'd intended, but Sophia's answering gasp prevented her from breaking their kiss. Instead she trailed her left hand up her mate's slender hips, over her ribs, she pointedly avoided the tempting curve of the younger blonde's breast, she would soon take her beloved's virginity and knew exactly how she was going to do it, and it was sure to be the most embarrassingly romantic thing she'd ever done, but Sophia deserved it and she would always provide the very best for her soon-to-be-lover. She cupped the soft oval curve of Sophia's jaw as she moved they moved their lips together sensually.

"So feisty" Regin drawled with a wide grin against Sophia's velvet soft lips.

"Mmm" Sophia moaned against her, parting the seam of her lips, she was rewarded by Regin's warm tongue sliding inside the moist cavern of her mouth. Sophia turned in her arms, they both moaned into each other's mouths as their breasts rubbed together, the heat that suddenly swamped Regin was all-consuming, she tangled her tongue with Sophia's as her right hand slid down the younger blonde's strong back, down toward the firm curve of the Princess' backside. She stopped herself abruptly, the desperate mewl that broke free of her younger mate made her head swim, the only thing that was certain was that she wanted to touch every inch of Sophia's beautiful body, caress every curve with her hands, worship her woman with her tongue.

"Don't stop" Sophia groaned into her mouth.

"Tomorrow...and that is a promise" Regin left her hand flat on the Princess' lower back, on top of the dark red sheets that entwined with their long legs.

"I hate it when you do that" Sophia growled as she drew back from her mate slightly.

"Do what?" Regin exclaimed, genuinely baffled over what she'd done, and apparently had been doing on a consistent basis as of late. Sophia grumbled incoherently as she tucked her head beneath Regin's chin.

"Kiss me until I can't think clearly and then pull away from me" Sophia's melodious voice was muffled but she could still make out what her younger mate was saying, just.

"Merciful Creator I'm mated to a colossal tease..." Sophia complained loudly, she lifted her head to look up at the stone ceiling looming above them "...What did I do to wrong you so?" Regin laughed helplessly, she hadn't seen Sophia's playful side since Catha had arrived at the People's palace, she hadn't realised how much she loved the coltish twinkle in the younger blonde's aquamarine eyes, even if it was at her expense.

"Laugh it up, I'm going to die with my maidenhead still intact and its all your fault!" Sophia growled, as she attempted to conceal a glowing smile, she loved Regin's laugh, the rare sound was so carefree. And they hadn't had an excuse to be carefree in such a long time. Regin's ribs were beginning to hurt as she laughed uncontrollably, she bit her lower lip to silence herself but her body continued to jerk as she chuckled.

"Are you trying to kill me" Regin choked as she recovered from her mirth slowly, Sophia pursed her lips, her own lips parted indignantly at the hesitant expression on her mate's beautiful face. Regin smirked slowly up at her love, Sophia frowned in response, tensing her lithe muscles Regin managed to roll them both over, so that she was laying on top of her Princess, she tried to stop herself from bucking her hips when Sophia wrapped her long legs around her lean waist, she was still clad in small scraps of red leather from the previous day that covered her groin and her breasts. She licked her lips slowly, she had indeed been teasing her mate, if the heat she could feel between the younger blonde's legs were any indication.

"It will be worth the wait, trust me. Tomorrow will be unlike any other" Regin promised, subtly grinding her svelte hips into the cradle of Sophia's body, even through the scrap of cloth covering her younger lover's sex, she could still feel the soft heat simmering there.

"What?, are you going to put your hand between my legs before you pull away this time?" Sophia arched a delicate eyebrow, Regin's dove grey eyes narrowed dangerously, she did not appreciate her mate questioning her ability to serve her.

"No actually I'm going to wait until you're on the edge of orgasm" Regin retorted with a sardonic smirk, her eyes gleamed devilishly in the mellow morning light, streaming into their chamber through the drapes.

"You ever do that and I will..." Sophia paused and tilted her head, thinking about a punishment.

"What?" Regin purred, rocking her hips forward again slowly drawing an excited gasp from the smaller blonde, she knew it was cruel to tease her Princess when she had no intention of taking things further, not today at least, she could already imagine the look on Sophia's beautiful face when the younger blonde saw what she had in mind for tomorrow.

"I'll make you wear the dress when we get married" Sophia threatened, Regin froze above her.

"Mord'Sith don't wear dresses" Regin stated nervously, she didn't like that idea at all, where in the name of Creation would she put her Agiel?.

"Huh I guess that means no teasing in future" Sophia grinned.

"I agree" Regin shivered in pure Mord'Sith disgust at the thought of being trussed up in a dress of any colour, it didn't mean she wouldn't do it if Sophia asked her to, but she would not be happy about it.

"I suppose tomorrow isn't too far away then" Sophia relented just as there was an obnoxiously loud knock on the door, Regin's head snapped to the side suspiciously, she rolled off her younger mate, ignoring Sophia's subsequently annoyed groan.

"Its just Shayla" Sophia reminded her Mord'Sith. Regin relaxed marginally as she recalled that Shayla had been ordered by Denna to escort them both to Devotional, the platinum blonde Mord'Sith had informed her of the fact when they'd past each other in the hall when she gone in search of a drink of water during the early hours, well before sun-up, she frowned gently, she'd never learned why Shayla had been roaming the halls at such an hour, she assumed it had something to do with the bundle of fresh strawberries Shayla had been holding and the lazy grin that screamed Danika was waiting for the other Mord'Sith in their chamber.

"We're going to be late" Regin sighed as she crawled off their bed, quickly stretching out the cramps in her neck and shoulders.

"Well then you're going to need this" Regin turned in time to catch a balled up red leather shirt in the face, she pursed her lips slowly as it dropped down, she caught it in her ungloved palm.

"Thank you my love" Regin smirked at her chuckling mate.

"Love you too" Sophia smiled with false innocence.

xxxxXxxxx

"Nice of you to finally join us" Dahlia smirked as Cara greeted their eldest daughter and her mate. Sophia bit her lower lip and murmured quietly to her mother while Regin simply nodded.

"Leave them alone Cara" Dahlia joined the three blondes, with five long strides across the courtyard, her boots thudded loudly against the grey stone beneath her feet.

"I meant nothing by it, I love the fact that my daughter is mated at fifteen" Cara protested with a sarcastic smirk directed at the two younger blondes.

"Ahem...we were doing a lot more than holding hands at their age" Dahlia slid her gloved hand across her wife's slender waist as she leaned forward to whisper discreetly into her mate's ear, she felt Cara shiver against her as she wrapped her leather clad arm around her Lady Rahl's waist possessively.

"Play your turn after Devotional Dahlia" Cara instructed quietly even as her bare arm came to encircle the brunette's waist tightly.

"We're taking turns then, yes?" Dahlia breathed gently, Cara arched her eyebrow in suspicion, a small gesture from the Lady Rahl told the two younger blondes to venture out onto the balcony that overlooked the thousands of D'Harans inhabiting at the capital.

"If you like" Cara nodded, Dahlia slowly trailed her palm down the supple curve of her wife's lower back to Cara's firm backside, she squeezed the toned flesh drawing a low moan from her mate. A nefarious smirk painted itself across her lips as she watched Ulic approach them at a light jog, the large man was dressed in his typical red armour with the black Rahl emblem displayed proudly on his broad chest.

"Lady Rahl, My Queen..." Ulic brought his large fist up, he pressed it over his heart in way of salute "...the army has finally moved into formation" The D'Haran army was over two and a half million in numbers, excluding the fabled Dragon corps and the illustrious Mord'Sith, the loyal soldiers of D'Hara were required to face the balcony where their Lady Rahl resided during Devotional even though their garrisons surrounding the capital were positioned miles around the marble structure, it took hours for the vast amount of men to form up and Cara was inclined to wait for them. And only she knew why, her blonde mate had been extensively versed in the glorious history of House Rahl, including her great great grandfather's tale, Saul II, the man had enjoyed nothing more than to initiate Devotional without the army being in place only so he could have each man punished, it had been a show of his absolute dominion over them. Dahlia leaned forward and rested her head on Cara's shoulder comfortingly, her wife was fervent that she would not follow any of her predecessors' footsteps save her father's.

"At last" Cara bit out, Dahlia ceased her teasing grope, she had after all given Cara her word that she wouldn't do anything during Devotional, she knew how important Devotional was to her beloved, far more crucial than the game they played.

"Come my love, time to watch the peasants bow down to your blatant superiority" Dahlia teased, brushing her soft lips against Cara's warm cheek.

"You should take lessons from them" Cara turned and smirked mockingly, Dahlia glowered at her wife.

"Ha! If I didn't challenge you at every turn, then you would be unbelievably arrogant, and you don't need any help there as it is" Dahlia taunted, as she turned towards the marble balcony where all their family waited for them.

"I've earned the right to be arrogant!" Cara insisted as she followed closely, she barely stopped herself from nodding in agreement as she stepped out on to the polished cherry-wood platform. Berdine was waiting with Lily cradled in her arms and Raina at her side, Dahlia smiled gently as she held her arms out for her youngest daughter.

"What are you two are arguing about, I wonder?" Raina asked with a knowing half-smile, Berdine snorted in amusement as she wrapped her arms around her pregnant wife after relinquishing her hold on Lily. Dahlia narrowed her eyes on them as Lily wrapped her little arms around her neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dahlia's expression softened, she winked at them as she moved further onto the platform, towards the centre where Sophia was already waiting patiently with Regin at her side.

"Know what?" Lily whispered into her ear.

"Shh, its nothing important little one" Dahlia smiled lovingly at her six year old daughter, she kissed the top of Lily's head as she stopped beside Sophia and Regin on the balcony.

"Why are Raina and Berdine giggling like hyenas?" Cara and Sophia said together, Dahlia shrugged helplessly and looked to Regin for assistance.

"Hormones" Regin speculated with a shrug of her own when Sophia's and Cara's identical aquamarine eyes fell onto her, looking for an answer.

"Humph" Cara rolled her eyes, masterfully concealing a smile from everyone except her wife, Dahlia snickered to herself, she hid her face in Lily's thick chestnut brown hair as she felt Cara's strong arms snake around her waist once more. They all fell silent as the thousands of gathered D'Harans, as one, dropped onto their knees pressing their foreheads to the ground. Dahlia glanced at Cara when she felt the blonde's arms tighten around her waist, she leaned into the blonde and tilted her head downwards, careful not to squish Lily between them, she brushed her lips across her slightly shorter wife's mouth in a loving kiss. She closed her blue eyes and pressed her forehead to the blonde's as she felt something unnameable shift within her, it was so foreign and yet familiar to her, like it was to every D'Haran, the magical bond between the Lady Rahl and her people filled the very core of them all.

"Mistress Rahl guide us, Mistress Rahl teach us, Mistress Rahl protect us, in your light we thrive, in your mercy we are sheltered, in your wisdom we are humbled, we live only to serve, our lives are yours" She made certain to look straight into Cara's aquamarine eyes as she whispered the ancient incantation, she loved how strong their already unbreakable connection felt during Devotional.

"I love you" Dahlia whispered quietly.

"I love you too, but don't think that saves you from a spanking" Cara grinned, as every D'Haran in attendance continued chanting the devotional around them, the Creator herself would no doubt be able to hear the collection of strong voices.

"Promises, promises"

xxxxXxxxx

After the two hour long Devotional, which was customary, Denna was stalking through the palace with her gloved palm on her Agiel, Berdine and Triana were flanking her with similar stances, after they'd made sure their respective wives knew exactly what they were up to, Denna had made sure that Jennsen was comfortable spending the day with Nicci and Kahlan before she'd joined up with her sisters.

"I don't see how no one spotted that 'minor' detail" Triana ranted, Denna tilted her head to the left, her brunette sister had nearly thrown their Journey book, that connect the Palace with the Temple of Jandralyn, into the fire burning in the library when they'd contacted their Temple-bound sisters with news of their Mistress' death.

"It was a major over-sight on their part, maybe we should ride there now to make a quick assessment" Berdine suggested, far more level-headed than Triana, Denna's long fingers tightened on her Agiel, savouring the flare of brilliant pain that shot up her arm and sent tingles over her entire frame.

"I mean how do you fucking miss the fact that no one knows where the crazy bitch came from!" Triana snarled once more, Denna smirked to herself, for two sisters walking side-by-side close enough that there was only three inches separating their leather clad arms, Berdine and Triana were doing a marvellous job of blanking each other out. Triana wanted to re-break every sister of the Agiel stationed at Jandralyn whereas Berdine simply wanted to locate the sister who had assisted Catha in blending into their revered Temple, she agreed with her taller sister, Catha would've had help from someone, the question was, who was it and why had they done it?.

"A 'quick assessment' Berdine?, its probably due to a quick assessment that Catha was able to deceive them" Denna commented as they filed down the hall, heading for Cara's study, any plan of action they decided upon would need to be cleared with their Lady Rahl before they could carry it out.

"True but they didn't have Mistress Denna's hawk-like gaze now did they?, it won't even take you an half a day to figure it all out" Berdine stated, the absolute confidence her sister had in her made her chest swell with pride, it was satisfying to know that after all their years of serving together at the Palace that she still commanded the respect of her sisters.

"Breaking them all will not only help them in the long-term, but it ensures that we don't have to rifle through all the lies we are going to get from them upon arrival" Triana argued, Denna was inclined to agree, a re-breaking shed their sisters of all their weaknesses, it broke them down until the only thing they focused on was serving their Lady Rahl loyally and efficiently, not their own ambitions and desire to rise through the ranks of the Sisterhood.

"It would take us weeks to break them all though, and I have no desire to be away from Jennsen that long. Would Garren like to sleep in an empty bed do you think?" Denna retorted, Triana fell silent as they continued down the hall, passing a critical eye over the guards they passed.

"I'm not leaving Raina for that long Denna" Berdine's strong voice left no room for argument, not that she wanted to start one with the taller Mord'Sith, she understood her sister's point completely.

"You won't have to, we'll thoroughly assess the hierarchy today and move on to the lower ranks, if necessary, tomorrow" Denna decided swiftly as the three drew to a stop in front of their Lady Rahl's personal study. Denna wasted no time in raising her gloved fist and knocking on the door, the hard oak bit into her knuckles, but she had no time to figure out whether or not it hurt because the door was being swung open by little Lily Rahl.

"Hello Princess..." Denna greeted with a warm smile as she dropped into a graceful crouch before the brunette girl, bring them almost close to eye level "...Your momma in there little one?"

"Yeah" Denna frowned at Lily's sad sigh as she opened the door further, giving the Mord'Sith a view of their Lady Rahl sat at her desk with her boots resting on the table top and her hands folded behind her head.

"What is wrong with her?" Berdine whispered behind her, adopting her protective aunt persona in a heartbeat.

"Can we kill it?" Triana added, she was willing to bet the brunette's hand just tightened on her Agiel.

"One problem at a time" Denna growled at them, rising up out of her crouch and stalking into the study, Lily was climbing into Cara's lap, the other blonde wrapped her arms around her child as the Mord'Sith filled the study, Berdine pulled the door closed.

"What can I do for you three?" Cara asked in her permanent drawl, Denna's hand left her Agiel and came to rest on her hip.

"We wanted to run a few things by you" Berdine announced, Cara sighed as she hugged her daughter closer to her, Lily was clinging to her mother so tightly that one would think the girl had lost a pet or dear friend.

"Like what?" Cara asked.

"No one knew Catha before she turned up at Jandralyn ten years ago, she has no listed Mistress, place of breaking, original homeland, previous positions and rank, no nothing!" Triana exclaimed getting riled up again, Denna shared an eye roll with Cara even though they were smiling fondly.

"So you're trying to tell me that she just magically appeared one day with full knowledge in using an Agiel and utter control over her emotions?" Cara drawled in disbelief.

"We wanted to leave immediately for Jandralyn in hopes of casting some light on this" Denna said in way of confirmation.

"Be quick about it, if Catha actually managed to infiltrate the Sisterhood then we've got major problems" Cara hissed, her eyes darkened dangerously and her hold on Lily tightened considerably.

"Don't dwell on it Cara, we'll get to the bottom of this so quickly you won't even know it happened" Denna promised.

"I'm sure Lady Rahl will find something or some_one_ to distract her" Berdine smirked.

xxxxXxxxx

Or rather a distraction would come and find her, Cara thought to herself long after Denna and departed for Jandralyn with Berdine and Triana, as her study door swung open, there was only three people in the entire empire who had the right to just barge in on the Mistress of D'Hara. Cara's lips curled into a half-hearted smile when her eyes landed on her leather clad wife.

"What is wrong?" Dahlia asked almost instantly as she closed the door, grumbling to herself Cara considered the merits of shrugging off the question, she had faith in Denna and her sisters, they would find her all the answers she needed, but it didn't stop her worrying. There had never been such a breach in security, whether it was to be founded or unfounded had yet to be seen.

"Nothing..." Cara mumbled as she pushed out her chair, leaving plenty of room between her knees and the desk for the brunette to crawl onto her lap.

"You may be a very convincing liar Cara, but not to me" Dahlia informed her in a soft voice as she took the blonde's invitation and settled in her lap, she savoured the soft weight of her brunette mate braced on her thighs.

"Mmm I would wait for all the facts before I concern you with it" Cara persisted in her vagueness, she wrapped her arms around Dahlia and interlinked her long fingers together behind her wife's lower back.

"Its this stubbornness that gets us into our 'predicaments'" Dahlia declared wrapping her arms around her neck, Cara smiled widely, barely stifling a laugh.

"_We _are too stubborn for our own good" Cara amended.

"Agreed. So what are we going to do about it?" Dahlia pondered.

"From now on, whenever there is a threat to either one of us, we will fight it together, side-by-side instead of plotting to incapacitate each other." Cara voiced the decision she'd made hours ago, just after Lily had left to find something to read. Though the dominate side of her despised the thought of letting her mate face any type of peril, another part of her argued that they fought at their very best when they were together.

"At long last. I had been wondering how you planned on keeping me from severing Catha's head" Dahlia spoke honestly as she leaned her forehead against Cara's, the intimate connection went deeper than words could ever convey.

"I reserve the right not to answer that" Cara stated, the thick chains secured to the headboard of their bed may yet become helpful, later in the night, it wouldn't hurt for Dahlia to discover them when they were in use, a wicked smirk graced the face.

"...Mmm maybe I'll just have to beat it out of you" Dahlia threatened.

"Will you now?" Cara arched her eyebrow, she could tell her wife was only being half-serious, but that still begged the question of whether or not the Mord'Sith would actually attempt it.

"Mmmhm I think you need a tongue lashing" Dahlia's half-lidded eyes grew dark as they stared at each other, Cara shivered beneath her wife, anticipation poured through her veins, the temperature in the chamber seemed to increase minimally.

"Possibly..." Cara drawled huskily, dipping her hands down until she could cup the brunette's backside, she squeezed the toned flesh while she subtly canted her hips up in a slow roll, Dahlia's blue eyes widened, smirking up at her wife, she continued to rock her hips upward, pushing past the cramps she was getting in her neck and knees from the awkward position she was sat in. Instead she gave herself over to the motions of her body and the slight hitches in her mate's breathing as her hips grinded into the cradle of the brunette's body.

"I don't remember telling you to do that" Dahlia abruptly growled, Cara dared one last roll of her hips before she stilled completely, her hands still kneaded her wife's tense backside.

"Well now you have to give me a lashing" Cara encouraged, Dahlia's hands were suddenly gripping her wrists, pursing her lips Cara did nothing to prevent her mate from moving her palms to the arm rest of the chair supporting both their combined weights.

"Indeed...and your hands better stay exactly where they are" Dahlia growled, aquamarine eyes shinning devilishly, she tightened her hold on the lavish oak beneath her fingers.

"Or what?" Cara tilted her head in question while Dahlia slipped off her lap.

"Or I'm going to walk back out that door and you won't get the chance to see where this leads" Dahlia warned as she unbuckled her belt, placing her holstered Agiel and her two inch thick belt on the desk behind her.

"You finally submitting?" Cara drawled sarcastically.

"Its you who is going to be begging at the end of this Cara" Dahlia whispered enticingly, Cara's fingers tightened on the wood beneath them, her breathing caught in the back of her throat as Dahlia's slender fingers began working the laces of her corset.

"We'll see about that" Cara whispered huskily as the corset fell to the floor, pooling at Dahlia's feet only to be kicked into the corner of the chamber, desire pooled in her abdomen as she was forced to sit still while the brunette reached up behind her to release the laces that held her neck guard in place.

"I only ask that you don't scream too loudly, lest someone hear you, it would be overly embarrassing for you I think" Dahlia smirked as she sent the neck guard to join the corset on the floor.

"Funny, do you want to put that smart mouth to use or should I simply bend you over my knee?" Cara arched her eyebrow while her eyes traced the sinfully stunning curves of her wife's body sheathed in thin red leather.

"It appears I'm beginning to break your control already" Dahlia smirked triumphantly as she returned to her previous position, straddling Cara's thighs, the brunette leaned into her, their flat stomachs and generous breasts pressed into each other, Cara's eyes narrowed dangerously when she realised that her mate was speaking the truth, they hadn't even kissed yet and already she was ready to rip the remaining leather off her Mord'Sith's lithe body so she could resume her ministrations from earlier in the morning. Her hold on the chair tightened once again, she feared she was likely to break it if she continued at her current pace.

"I do believe I told you to put that mouth to use" Cara growled heatedly, tilting her head to bring their faces closer together, her oval shaped jaw clenched in anticipation, she could already taste the sweetness of her wife's lips.

"Remember to control yourself my beloved wife" Dahlia whispered before she brushed their lips together in a feather light kiss, she drew back ever so slightly, the brunette smiled her extraordinary smile, reserved solely for Cara, before cupping the back of Cara's head in her warm gloved palm and crushing their lips together in a hard, heated kiss that stole a moan from them both. _Control?, _she would show the brunette control, Cara thought to herself as she moved her lips against Dahlia's, their kiss grew harder, both of them searching for dominance over the other. Cara took Dahlia's fill lower lip between her white teeth and bit down with enough force to rip a gasp from her wife, she increased the pressure slowly, threatening to draw blood, she longed to taste the metallic twinge combined with the sweetness of her wife's lips. She released the velvet soft flesh between her teeth, smirking as she felt Dahlia's fingers dig into the back of her head tightly, desperately. Their lips meshed together once more, their breathing grew heavy, Cara dragged her moist tongue along the seam of her wife's mouth, waiting impatiently until the brunette parted her lips, her fingers gripped the hard wood beneath her hands as their tongues slid against one another. Dahlia tasted like sin itself, so sweet, tempting and utterly addictive, Cara moaned into her wife's mouth as their tongues began to dual, she loved this part, she never knew if Dahlia would relinquish control to her first or if she would have to wait to take it. The brunette's free hand, not cupping the back of her head, slide upwards to cradle her jaw, the hard pressure Dahlia exerted told her what she wanted to know. She ceased her efforts in their dual and instead clamped her lips around Dahlia's tongue, sucking deeply, she delighted in the loud moan that echoed around them, until she realised it was her own. She felt Dahlia smile against her lips, jerking away from the brunette, Cara's eyes narrowed, Dahlia really was ripping her control away from her and she could do nothing to stop it.

"Did you enjoy that?" Dahlia drawled, Cara's fingers began loosen around the arm of the chair, she would show her wife what she enjoyed and it involved the brunette being bent over her desk with her pants wrapped around her ankles.

"Don't even think about it Cara" Dahlia growled sternly, reading the expression that Cara wasn't even aware of forming, a frustrated sigh escaped her before she could quell it.

"Teasing me now will only prolong your torment later" Cara retorted, her breathing was heavy, as was Dahlia's, desire ran through her veins potently, her breasts felt swollen, nipples hard and rasping against the silk of her red tunic uncomfortably, but the heat between her thighs was truly unbearable, the hot slid of cream leaking from her pussy coated her intimate lips and coated the inside of her leather pants. She needed to feel Dahlia moving inside of her, it felt as though she'd combust if her wife didn't touch her where she desperately needed it.

"No doubt" Dahlia smirked, a Mord'Sith's disregard for any torment whether it consisted of pain or pleasure shone in her blue eyes but Cara could see through it clearly, Dahlia was weary of their game, just like she was, but she never lost when she issued a challenge.

"Then end it" Cara growled.

"Fine...Stand up" Dahlia ordered, sliding off Cara's lap to stand between the blonde and her desk. Cara frowned but she was too concerned with relieving the ache building up behind her clit to care, gaining her footing she was taken off guard when Dahlia dropped to her knees.

"I promised you a tongue lashing Cara" Dahlia grinned wickedly as she began making quick work of the laces on Cara's boots, it was a miracle her knees didn't give way under the punch of arousal that connected with her body. She lifted her feet respectively when Dahlia silently told her to, eventually she was standing barefoot while the brunette's gloved hands went to her gold belt buckle. A brisk curse caught in her throat when Dahlia slowly dragged the tight leather down her long legs, the rush of cool air made her painfully aware of the raging heat between them, her fists clenched at her sides in need.

"Brace yourself against the desk and let me get a look at that wet pussy" Dahlia licked her lips slowly, Cara stifled a moan, barely. Moving around her crouched mate, Cara propped herself up on the desk, she spread her legs wide when the brunette turned to face her, still on her knees. Cara felt incredibly exposed in her current position, she was fortunate that modesty meant nothing to her or else she may have actually blushed at the hungry expression on her wife's beautiful face, as it was, the aroused look only made the ache between her thighs increase.

"See something you like Dahlia?" Cara couldn't resist taunting as she leaned back on the desk, bracing herself on her elbows so she would be able to see, feel and hear everything that her Mord'Sith was going to do to her.

"I'm seeing something that makes me hungry" Dahlia amended heatedly as she moved closer, Cara flinched when she felt the brunette's ragged breathing against her pussy.

"Raise your legs, place your heels on the desk" Dahlia ordered briskly, Cara did as she was told with a small shudder, her clit was beginning to throb mercilessly, she longed to feel her mate's skilled tongue against the fiery bundle of nerves.

"...So wet, Cara you're fucking glistening" Dahlia growled, running her gloved palms over the insides of Cara's supple thighs lightly, the moan that left her lips brought a smile to the brunette's face.

"Dahlia..." Cara hissed, raising her hips in a silent plea for her Mord'Sith to, at last, touch her how she wanted it, how she needed it. Dahlia leaned forward torturously slow, she felt as though she were going to disintegrate with the need to feel Dahlia's tongue pumping inside her pussy or lapping at her clit.

"Merciful...Fuck!" Cara shouted loudly, as the heated length of Dahlia's slender fingers met the thick juice that pooled between her spread thighs, coating the lips of her pussy and inner thighs. They slide through her narrow slit, circled the entrance to her cunt. A lust-born moan of pleasure escaped her throat as the brunette's gloved hand lifted and descended in a stinging blow that vibrated through her body, delivered directly over her pulsing clit. Her hips jerked and her clit swelled in response as Dahlia repeated the action with a seductive smirk on her face.

"Oh I'm not going to show mercy Cara, not when I've got you like this, splayed open and dripping with need. I'm going to enjoy every minute it takes to snap your control, and you will too" Dahlia drawled huskily, cupping the pulsing wet heat of her pussy, Cara bit her lip and shuddered helplessly, her head met the hard oak of her desk as she gave herself over to the sensation of her wife's gloved palm rasping against her engorged clit.

"...Take the gloves off..." Cara bit out suddenly, she couldn't stand the thin barrier between her perspiration dotted skin and Dahlia's, gasping in a deep breath she lifted her head to look down into the brunette's blue eyes pleadingly, skin-on-skin was the only connection she needed, she would whatever else Dahlia gave her, but she needed to feel her mate against her instead of leather. Dahlia nodded slowly, knowing exactly what her wife was thinking, she used her teeth to grip the middle fingertip of her glove, almost ripping it off, she flung it to the side, not caring where it landed as she moved onto its twin.

"Okay?" Dahlia murmured, Cara breathed out a 'yes' before dropping her head back to the desk. Now all that she knew was the blistering need slamming through her body, Dahlia's hands moved to stroke the insides of her thighs, a low moan was all the warning she got, before she felt a warm rasping over her burning clit.

"Spirits..." Cara groaned deliriously as the brunette's tongue circled the tight little bud of her clit, torturing her with her need for release, swamping her with pleasure so intense she nearly forgot where she was, the hard wood beneath her back was the only indicator.

"Like that?" Dahlia whispered, her breath blowing over the straining mass of nerves.

"You fucking know I do" Cara hissed, she needed more, so much more.

"You taste perfect" Dahlia groaned "...Like hot honey, so smooth and sweet on my tongue"

Cara refused to whimper, she clenched her jaw tightly and instead released a strangled growl as she fought the need to beg for more. Dahlia licked through the burning slit, moaning at the taste, the vibration sent pleasurable waves over her body as Dahlia continued lapping at her clit with slow strokes. Cara writhe on the desk, bucking her hips up into Dahlia's skilled tongue, she was surprised when she felt the brunette's hands slide beneath her, giving her the support she needed to grind herself into the disastrous heat of her wife's mouth.

"Dahlia!..." Cara cried out, cursing the desperate sound even as the brunette began sucking on her engorged bundle of nerves, the heat thrumming through her body steadily grew hotter and hotter, liquid fire was searing through Cara. She gasped at the sensation, her body tightened, she felt like she was drowning in the pleasure that washed over her, Cara bucked against Dahlia's mouth harder and faster, feeling the brunette's tongue circle her aching clit, her lips suckled at it, teeth rasping ever so gently. One of Dahlia's hands slid around and parted Cara's folds, her finger ran through the juices that wept from her body.

"Fuck I need to cum" Cara hissed, closing her eyes and thrusting her hips up, she could feel Dahlia's slender fingertip nudge the entrance to her pussy as the brunette's tongue continued lapping at her clit, the pleasure was mounting steadily, coiling tightly reading to throw her into an abyss of ecstasy.

"Beg me Cara, beg me to slid inside of you" Dahlia demanded, flicking her tongue across the pink mass of nerves that had Cara shuddering and moaning over and over again. She could feel herself drawing closer to the edge, all she needed was Dahlia, inside of her, thrusting hard and fast.

"Dahlia..." Cara's fingers dug into the polished wood beneath her. The plea was on the tip of her tongue, but all she could do was gasp and moan at each lash of Dahlia's tongue over her wet clit, the searing jolts that washed over her heated body were growing more and more intense, her heart hammered in her chest as she bucked into the moist cavern of Dahlia's mouth.

"You look so beautiful like that. Arching and writhing in pleasure, just imagine how good it'll feel Cara, my fingers sliding inside of you, your pussy tightening on them as your sweet juices coat my hand" Dahlia rasped temptingly, licking from the clenching entrance to her pussy along her drenched slit until the brunette's moist tongue circled over her throbbing clit firmly. All the while Dahlia's finger pressed lightly into her, hardly enough to be considered a penetration, before the brunette pulled it back. She had underestimated her mate, Cara hazily thought as Dahlia continued circling her slender fingertip around her entrance, she had thought she'd be able to master the roaring pleasure seizing control of her senses, turning her mind into a slave to her body's desires. She'd been wrong. Every touch made her burn brighter, made her intense arousal grow harder to the point it almost became pain. Only Dahlia could do this to her, only her beloved wife could take her control away from her, and she loved it just as much as she hated it.

"...Please..." The word tasted foreign on her lips, but she didn't have time to become accustomed to it because Dahlia was suddenly _there. _With a single, smooth plunge, the brunette had thrust three of her long, slender fingers inside of her, forging through her convulsing inner muscles. She could hear her screams ringing in her ears, echoing through the chamber just as loud as the sounds of wet sex and Dahlia's heated moans against her painfully sensitive mass of nerves.

"More..." Cara pleaded shamelessly, her pride didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was the woman fucking her with utter abandon, she canted her hips up in each of Dahlia's thrusts, the slide of the brunette's fingers caressed her sensitive inner muscles, her slick walls clutched at the three digits warning, protesting any retreat. Their hard and fast rhythm, gradually grew quicker, Cara could barely draw air into her lungs as her orgasm built violently, the ache in her abdomen and the pressure behind her clit was unbearable, just a few more thrusts of Dahlia's fingers inside her wet pussy and flicks of the brunette's tongue over her throbbing clit, she could feel herself beginning to peak.

"Yes thats it Cara, cum for me sweetness, right now" Dahlia growled, before the brunette raked her teeth over her tight bundle of nerves and curled her fingers inside of her pussy, hitting _that _spot. White lights exploded before her eyes as her orgasm hit her so hard that it felt as though she was being torn out of her own body, it was so intense. She could distantly hear herself screaming Dahlia's name so loudly there wasn't a chance that she hadn't been heard by the staff bustling around the halls of the Palace. Her body was arching as tautly as a bow string as her wife continued pumping her fingers inside of her gently, letting her ride of her powerful orgasm, while the brunette lapped at the thick juices seeping from her body, moaning low in her throat at the taste, Cara was reduced to a shuddering mess of limbs on top of her desk, her chest was heaving with her unsteady breathing. Her eyes were clenched shut, she didn't even remember closing them, it felt as though the world outside of the chamber ceased to exist as she heard Dahlia rise up off of her knees, the next thing she knew, the brunette's body was covering her own. Dahlia supported her weight of her palms, flat on the desk on either side of Cara's head, the blonde shivered and whimpered when she felt Dahlia's leather brush against her painfully sensitive slit. Her head was lolling from side to side slowly as Dahlia pressed tiny kisses to her sculpted lips, parted slightly to supported her erratic breathing.

"You're not allowed to go to sleep yet" Dahlia whispered so quietly that she almost didn't hear her, Cara's eyes suddenly flew open, her second wind gripped her with demanding hands, the satiation that thrummed through her body suddenly turned around and blossomed into desire once more.

"Who said anything about sleep?" Cara looked up at her wife, catching the way Dahlia swallowed hard and her eyes took on a cautious light, Cara brushed her lips across her mate's tenderly, her tongue snaked out and slid along the seam of the brunette's mouth, she groaned gently, she could taste the remnants of her own violent orgasm.

"Oh no, we are definitely not done yet, my love" She wasn't certain how she managed it, but Cara suddenly rolled them over on her desk, she smirked down at her mate, wearing a shocked expression "-Not by a long shot" Cara crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.

xxxxXxxxx

And it wasn't, hours later, nearing sun-set, they had managed to roll off Cara's desk, into the middle of the chamber, on top of the rug covering the stone floor, they'd torn the remainders of their clothes off, the scraps of leather were thrown all over the chamber, their bare skin was gleaming with perspiration as they moved together, milking orgasm after orgasm from each other with loving expressions on their faces as they stared into each other's eyes.

**TBC. . .**

**AN: I have a confession, I have no idea when I'll be updating again, could be a while 'cause I have some family and work stuff to deal with, but keep your eyes pealed 'cause I'll be back with Chapter nineteen soon-ish, maybe ;)**


	21. Chapter 19 Part One

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing associated with the show, anything other Ocs are not mine.

**Chapter Nineteen.**

"Put those reports down or they're going in the water" Dahlia warned, narrowing her blue eyes playfully and smirking with equal frivolity. Cara pursed her sculpted lips, gauging whether or not the morning reports that she received every day, regarding trivial matters such as changes in trade, minor or serious crimes committed and by who, how many visitors were in the City, crop intake the previous day, were truly in danger from her wife's wicked intent.

"Don't threaten my reports Dahlia, they're delicate things" Cara snorted, 'delicate things' that went on and on, page after page, until she was left with a stack of papers about six inches tall. As tedious as she found them, she was required to monitor them persistently and thoroughly. After recent events they had become a little more entertaining, there was a major increase in current population, which could only mean that one of the palace staff had leaked information concerning the Rahl family's would-be-assassin to the outside world. She was going to have to track down the weak link in the servant's chain, and remove it. A small sigh escaped her full lips as she pushed the report away from her, leaving it on the edge of the massive, sunken, marble bath she was currently enjoying with her mate. While Dahlia was in the centre of the bathing pool, the magically heated and sterilised water had distorted the brunette's sinfully beautiful body from her view, she was perched on the submerged bench a little ways away from her Mord'Sith.

"So 'delicate' that its taken you an hour to get a fourth of the way through them when you should be washing my back" Dahlia scowled mockingly at her. Cara grinned wickedly as she slipped of the submerged bench, small droplets of warm water splashed around her, landing on her shoulders, face and naked breasts.

"How neglectful of me..." Cara drawled, wading through the water until she was neck deep in the heated liquid, snaking her lightly muscled arms around her woman, she closed her aquamarine coloured eyes as she drew Dahlia's lithe body against her own, a small clenching of her jaw accompanied the sensation of the brunette's generous breasts pressing into her own, their flat stomachs brushed up against each other's.

"Mmmhm" Dahlia sighed and slipped her arms around the slender column of Cara's neck, the brunette leaned forward and kissed her gently. Cara sighed regretfully when her Mord'Sith broke their kiss before it had even begun.

"Come...and I will rectify this serious oversight of mine" Cara smirked mischievously, trailing her hands over the perfection of her wife's body, the water surrounding them seemed unwilling to allow her to caress her mate, like the strictest of chaperones, the heavenly warm liquid pulled at her hands stubbornly as she grazed her short nails along Dahlia's strong back. The brunette shivered despite the warmth of the bathing chamber.

"Why do I suddenly feel like a canary being stalked by a cat?" Dahlia mused, Cara smirked and shrugged as she used her firm hold on her beloved's svelte hips to pull them both back towards the shallower end of the large bathing pool, the marble tiles that formed the bottom of the pool were curved ever so slightly, allowing for the different depths of water. At its peak, the water levels would cover a woman her size right up to her neck if she were standing up on the very tips of her toes. At shallower end of the bathing pool, the Lady Rahl's current destination, the water would only reach mid-thigh.

"...If only I had time eat you" Cara sighed with mock wistfulness, she grunted gently when she suddenly found herself being pushed up against the edge of the bathing pool, the hard stone bit into her lower back, a particularly sore muscle after the previous night's events. Dahlia placed each of her ungloved palms on the side of the bath, the flawless skin of the brunette's forearms pressed into either side of her ribs.

"I would've thought your appetite utterly sated after last night" Dahlia murmured softly as the brunette leaned forward, nuzzling her head towards the side, Cara clenched her oval shaped jaw to stifle hiss when her wife pressed several hot, open mouthed kisses to the crook of her neck.

"I would've thought the same of yours" Cara retorted on a shaky breath. She felt her mate smile against her golden toned skin, a second before the sharp sting of perfect white teeth raked down her neck, a tiny moan escaped her full lips as her Mord'Sith continued to drag her teeth down to her slender collarbone. Cara's right hand shot up to the damp strands of Dahlia's thick chestnut brown locks, turned black by the water, her elegant fingers sank into her wife's mane while Dahlia's hot mouth sought out a particularly large lovebite, complemented by the circular imprint of the brunette's teeth, located in the centre of her clavicle. She had numerous others all over her body, along with many scratches and bruises left in the wake of Dahlia's wild passion, but this mark, she knew, her wife was very proud of. Cara's long fingers tightened in the wet mass of her Mord'Sith's long hair, her tight grip bordered on becoming painful, the brunette groaned her approval as she licked at the lovebite, her abused flesh tingled unhappily at being retouched by the same mouth responsible for the damage inflicted.

"Not possible...I'm always hungry for you" Dahlia rasped, Cara felt a smile tug at her lips as she tilted her head back, giving herself over to the sensation of feeling her mate's skilled tongue lapping at her ill-treated flesh. Slowly her smile turned into a smirk, she briefly released her hold of Dahlia's waist length hair, she grazed her short nails down the strong muscles of her wife's smooth back, feeling the subtle shifting as her mate shuddered against her. Cara gripped the gentle curve of the brunette's hip, Dahlia continued swirling her moist tongue over her lovebite, she sent her free hand, formerly laying lifelessly at her side beneath the hot water surrounding them, down to join its twin. She utilised her hold, on both of her mate's hips, to pull the brunette's slightly taller body against her own firmly. They both moaned heatedly as their breasts brushed against each other, the warm water between them only increased the sensitivity of their hard nipples.

"I'm meant to washing your back" Cara bit out. Her eyes drifted closed, desire pooled into the pit of her stomach, lust that she didn't have time to sate on account of Devotional swiftly approaching.

"Mmmhm" Dahlia stubbornly continued to lick at her circular contusion, quite content to appreciate her handy work for the foreseeable. Cara reluctantly lifted her left hand, tangling her hand in her mate's thick hair once more, preparing herself to forcibly separate her wife and her lovebite.

"Dahlia..." She said sternly as she could manage, she felt Dahlia mumble incoherently into her flesh, the brunette raked her teeth over the violent purple bruise once more, as though warning her that the brunette wasn't going to stop and she certainly wasn't grateful for the interruption. Cara narrowed her eyes even as a helpless smile curved her lips upwards, as much as she enjoyed the vivid sensation of her Mord'Sith appraising her mark possessively. They had to wash quickly so they could continue getting ready for Devotional.

"Dahlia..." She repeated, swallowing hard, it wasn't long ago that the suckling attention that her lovebite was receiving had been directed at her most intimate flesh. The abrupt ache between her legs intensified drastically "...Stop now...Fuck!" She cursed loudly when her wife sank her teeth back into her abused flesh, reopening the angry wound and drawing a minor amount of blood. The brunette moaned and sucked at mark, obviously savouring the coppery taste, sending vibrations over her chest. Pain blended with pleasure, clouding her aquamarine eyes and sending any thoughts of stopping her wife from doing exactly what she wanted scattering to the winds.

"Stop arguing with me and lets play Cara" Dahlia looked up at her, lust burned brightly in her sapphire blue eyes, the brunette's luscious lips were stained ruby red with her blood. The sight was more erotic than she could ever express with words simply because it was an clear sign of who she belonged to. Her tormented lovebite throbbed its agreement.

"Yes mistress" Cara drawled.

xxxxXxxxx

"...I told you Lady Rahl would find someone to entertain her in our absence" Berdine exclaimed when Cara and Dahlia finally made their appearance into the Great hall after Devotional. Cara rolled her aquamarine eyes but otherwise remained quiet, an unusual action that everyone noticed, that and the large lovebite marring the golden skin of their Lady Rahl's clavicle, left bare by the sleeveless red tunic she wore with a deep neckline that displayed more cleavage than was modest for such a high born woman.

"I'd wager you have been itching to say that all morning" Dahlia smirked at her taller sister, as the sovereigns took their places at the head of the table, Cara seemed to be in another world entirely as she leaned back in her chair and stared straight ahead of her. Dahlia cocked her head as she trailed her blue eyes over her wife's flawless face.

"Like you wouldn't believe" Berdine admitted with a tilt of her head.

"I think we all have some idea sister..." Denna stalked into the Great hall, she lingered by her empty seat on the right side of the long rectangular table, long enough to press a loving kiss to the top of Jennsen's head, she squeezed Shayla's leather clad shoulder as she continued moving towards the top of the table "...I have a present for you two" Denna announced, pulling two vials seemingly out of nowhere. She placed one on the gleaming oak table in front of Dahlia and the other beside her Lady Rahl.

"...Is this?" Dahlia frowned, lifting the tiny bottle up to closer examine it, the luminous green liquid contrasted deeply with the blood red leather of her glove.

"Zedd's miraculous serum" Denna confirmed taking her seat between Jennsen and Shayla.

"Sophia...a word in the gardens...now" Cara stood up and started for the door, her heiress frowned at her blonde mother's stunted sentence and the brisk tone she utilized. Sharing a look with Regin and her Mord'Sith mother, Sophia stood up and trailed after her clearly agitated parent.

xXx

"Its been a while since we watched the sunset together hasn't it?" Cara murmured as she sat on a stone bench in the gardens, looking out at the horizon, the rich blue of the sky was only marred by the occasional blotch of a white cloud. Beneath the striking sky, the tall buildings that made the Capital of D'Hara stood out starkly against the Azrith plains, a vast low land surrounding the city on either side of the walls encompassing them. The walls themselves were magically warded, thousands of years from now they would still be standing tall, ready to protect the City from any outside threats.

"A very long time..." Sophia agreed settling on the bench beside her mother, the aroma of roses planted in the flowerbeds drifted towards them on the gentle breeze, the one reprieve from the sun's building heat "...Maybe we should resume our tradition tonight?" It was barely midday, Sophia couldn't fathom why her mother was talking about the sunset at such a time. Particularly when the older Rahl should be taking Zedd's serum.

"Mmmhm...I'll even let you bring Regin" Sophia smiled helplessly at the thought of her mate and the fond contempt she could hear her mother's voice.

"So long as you refrain from growling at her" Sophia nodded.

"I do not 'growl'..." Cara sniffed indignantly, Sophia hid her grin behind her hand, something her mother didn't fail to notice "...I snarl" Cara amended with a wicked grin of her own. They both chuckled gently but there remained an atmosphere of slight tension.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sophia's delicate blonde eyebrows drew together in a frown of confusion, her lour grew even deeper when her mother didn't simple blurt out what was so clearly bothering her. She shifted closer to the older blonde and rested a soothing hand on her mother's lightly muscled arm. She didn't even have time to blink before she suddenly fond herself being enveloped in a tight one-armed embrace, she didn't know how to react, she loved her parents and they loved her, but they weren't ones for blatant demonstrations of affection. Sophia closed her aquamarine eyes, identical to her mother's, as she rested her head on her mom's strong shoulder.

"Immortality..." Her mother's permanent drawl seemed somewhat strained.

"What about it?" Sophia murmured gently, feeling her mother begin to nuzzle the top of her head like a lioness cuddling her cub. The icy sensation of worry made her shiver despite the mid-day sun and her mother's strong warmth merging with her body heat.

"If I take Zedd's, probably distasteful, concoction..." Sophia grinned widely at her mother's assumption "...Then I can never die...and you will never inherit the bond" Sophia rolled her eyes slowly, she couldn't believe her mother was actually concerned about such a trivial matter. She didn't care about the bond, she didn't care about becoming Lady Rahl, in fact, she had never held any interest in ruling the empire. She knew how to obviously, her parents had seen to that before she'd ever gotten her hands on a sword.

"And?..." She would wait to see if her mother had anything more elaborate to say on the topic before she revealed her feelings concerning the rite of monarchical ascension.

"'And' I don't want you to feel as though I've robbed you of your birthright" She felt her mother cease her loving nuzzling, the older blonde lifted her head and presumably looked down at her. She opened her eyes slowly, briefly trailing her eyes over the numerous flowerbeds surrounding them, over the dozens of marble statues exhibiting the Lords and Lady Rahl's of generations passed. Her mother's included, she could remember sitting beside the royal sculptor during its commission, listening to all of her mother's complaints about standing still for six candle marks at a time, the most common of which had been; 'True leaders do not have time to sit around on their backsides, watching the world go by, while there are important affairs to tended to'. Sophia sighed and nibbled on her lower lip, she could be a leader, it was in her blood to lead, to command armies, to administer strict justice where needed, to ensure that the people of D'Hara flourished in a gentle iron fist. To make sure that everyone, high-born or low-born, had the opportunity and the freedom to live a life of their choosing.

"You can't steal something I've never had..." Sophia lifted her head off her mother's shoulder, she smirked at the apprehensive expression on her mother's face "...I never wanted to be Lady Rahl, Mom, besides the Creator herself couldn't exceed what you've done for D'Hara. There is hardly any crime rate, all the people have honest work and no one is endanger of starvation, the army are all well paid and while they respect and fear you, its not because you're a tyrant. The nobles, while they will always be a bunch of spineless, power-hungry louts, they know that they only have their meagre amount of power because you let them keep it. And to top everything off, D'Hara has a firm alliance with the Midlands and you seized control over the Westlands through diplomacy rather than force. Name one other Rahl who could command an entire country to surrender to their will and who were successful." Sophia halted her speech when her mother started staring at her as though she had just slaughtered her first shadrin, a feat she had accomplished on an outing with her parents, her sister and their Mord'Sith family had been in attendance some years ago.

"Regardless of your feelings, you would make an exceptional Lady Rahl" Her mother determined.

"You ascertain that from me listing _your _accomplishments?" Sophia exclaimed with a confused look.

"I conclude that from the fact you aren't throwing a tantrum, any other girl would have" Her mother grinned proudly, Sophia just rolled her eyes before she replaced her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Why would I do that?, I have found my soulmate..." She ignored her mother's incoherent grumble, the only word she did manage to catch made her smile "...Yes Mom I have my youth, I have amazing sisters and aunts and my parents are the single most powerful and influential women in the entire empire. What more is there to want?" Sophia asked aloud.

"I suppose you will never find out..." Her mother mused in reply. Sophia snorted even as she felt the older blonde kiss the top of her head "...I love you titbit" Sophia scowled at the old appellation that didn't suit her any longer, she was just as tall as her mother, she pursed her lips together tightly as she mulled it over, maybe she wasn't the tallest of people.

"Love you too Mom" Sophia snuggled closer to her mother, content to enjoy the gentle breeze and sweet aroma of flowers until they had to go back inside.

xxxxXxxxx

"If you poke me one more time Shay, I swear on Cara's scared blood I will hurt you" Denna warned under her breath, she was confident that Jennsen couldn't hear her, engrossed in her conversation with Nicci and Kahlan as she was.

"You'd have to catch me first though" Shayla drawled back, Denna growled as she glared at her daughter, the younger blonde smirked cockily as she jabbed her in her ribs again, she scowled heatedly at her progeny.

"Just give her the ring and I'll stop" Shayla poked her in the ribs once again, harder than before. Denna's hand slithered beneath the table, unnoticed by the rest of her family still staring at the door their Lady Rahl and her princess had just disappeared out of, she encircled Shayla's slender wrist in her palm, squeezing tightly as to prevent her offspring from further annoying her but no where near tight enough to leave a mark. Shayla exhaled as though she had just been assigned the most deadening of tasks.

"You are a stubborn brat" Denna whispered fondly.

"I wonder why" Shayla wiggled her gloved fingertips in Denna's immovable grip, the older blonde pursed her full lips together tightly to prevent herself from smiling.

"Very well, you win" Denna conceded, releasing her daughter's hand and taking a deep breath. Shayla swiftly turned her head to the left, away from Denna, to strike up conversation with Danika, the young confessor simply beamed with happiness at the returned attention of her mate. Denna turned partially in her seat, her back was towards Shayla.

"Jennsen?..." Denna breathed softly, her redheaded mate turned towards her instantly, much to the dismay of Nicci and Kahlan, Jennsen had been in the middle of a sentence when Denna had stolen her attention away from the happy couple, not that she cared about them at present.

"What is it?..." Jennsen murmured in her quiet, melodic voice that always made her sigh contentedly at the sweet sound. Denna reached into the front of her corset where a small yet elaborate ring was hidden, her gloved fingertips gripped the piece of jewelry, she had ensured that the solid gold band had been configured perfectly to fit the width of her mate's ring finger, obtaining the measurements without her betrothed guessing what she was up to had been like attempting to sneak through Gar territory unnoticed.

"I would be a very poor fiancée if I didn't buy you a ring" Denna murmured quietly, brandishing the light band with a bright half smile.

"Holy Creator...Its...Its..." Jennsen's vivid green eyes widened, silence fell around them like a thick cloak.

"You don't like it?" Denna felt an uncertain frown tug her light blonde eyebrows together as she looked from the gold ring, the band was half a centimetre thick and the gold had been extracted from the legendary Orcish mines located just outside of Agaden Reach, complimented with a more than modestly sized square ruby as it's centrepiece. She'd had one of her pets housed at Jandralyn, a former merchant with considerable reputation in the trade however before she had broken him, he had been responsible for conning entire families out of their worldly possessions, to acquire the gem, not that she would ever reveal her methods to her mate. Jennsen's kind heart would no doubt lead her mate to pursue the dim-witted merchant's release, and while she would rather take a sword through her gut over disappointing her beloved, Cara had given her clear instructions to keep her slave isolated from the general population as to avoid anymore thefts. The decision on her Lady Rahl's part was perfectly logical and far more merciful than she would have preferred.

"She is probably thinking about all the small countries she could buy with it" Denna shot Berdine a glare, any further comments from the taller Mord'Sith were lost in Raina's bare palm when the dark haired woman slapped her hand over her wife's smart mouth.

"Seriously Denna...even I got down on one knee when proposing to Garren" Triana drawled.

"That was only because you..." Garren's hazel brown eyes travelled over towards Lily, the youngest Rahl was glancing around at them with intent curiousity, Garren cleared her throat and considered her words with extreme care "...Had business down there" Berdine's muffled laugh accompanied the doors to the Great hall opening, revealing a smirking Cara and grinning Sophia.

"You missed the actual proposal sister" Denna snapped, never taking her icy blue eyes away from her mate's shinning emerald coloured ones, she couldn't quite understand why Jennsen looked upset all of a sudden, maybe she had chosen the wrong moment, it was her fault for listening to her daughter.

"How long were we out there?" Sophia murmured quietly, Denna heard a chair scrape along the marble flooring as the Princess took her seat next to Regin.

"Long enough" Dahlia whispered.

"So I presume you two are getting married then...yes?" Denna felt obligated to look over her leather clad shoulder at her the slightly younger blonde, her training demanded that she acknowledge her Lady Rahl when being addressed by the Mistress of D'Hara.

"...Yes we are" Jennsen's voice was thick with tears. Happy tears?, Denna didn't have time to regard whether or not her assumption was correct, because her mate was cupping her strong oval shaped jaw in her small hands, forcing Denna to return very ounce of attention that Cara had stolen back to it's rightful owner. The rest of her family ceased to exist in the moment that her eyes met and locked with those of her beloved, she smiling like a love-sick fool, but it didn't matter, because she was glancing at her soulmate.

"At last...I can fit the happy occasion into my schedule in a month" Denna could hear Cara talking, but she wasn't truly listening. Lost, deeply, in her mate's vivid green eyes as she was. The Lady Rahl might as well of been standing on the other end of the Palace for all the attention Denna gave her.

"One needs more than a month to plan a wedding Cara!" Kahlan argued. Denna rolled her eyes, even as she felt Jennsen use her gentle hold to pull them close together. She wasted no time in covering the redhead's perfectly shaped lips with her own. Ignoring the conversation building up around them, Denna smiled against her mate's velvet soft lips, her icy blue eyes drifted closed as she tenderly kissed her mate, the feel of Jennsen's mouth moving against hers was unlike anything else in the world. So natural and so right.

"Don't debate with me Kahlan...besides Denna doesn't want a large wedding" Cara snapped from the head of the table with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Well Jennsen does" Kahlan retorted quickly from the bottom of the long rectangular table.

"Ahem!..." Both Cara and Kahlan fell silent, like a pair of scolded siblings, when Denna cleared her throat loudly, Jennsen had taken up residence in her, now official, fiancée's lap, adorning the redhead's ring finger was the elaborate engagement ring. Loving smiles were plastered to the elated couple's faces.

"I appreciate you voicing my former opinion Kahlan...but I want what Denna wants" Jennsen nuzzled the top of her mate's head adoringly, careful not to disturb her signature braid.

"Well then we have a problem..." Denna murmured. Triana and Garren rolled their eyes in usion at the devoted expression on their mistress' face, though a side glance at each other, had them taking an identical loving look.

"Allow me the opportunity to guess..." Berdine suddenly perked up, Raina looked like she wanted to pounce on her wife to prevent her from saying something that would land the taller woman in hot water, alas dark haired Mord'Sith didn't have the time "...You will give her what she wants" Berdine drawled with a sardonic glint in her lively blue eyes.

"You let Raina collar you on your wedding night so don't lecture me about giving Jennsen what she wants" Denna replied with a triumphant smirk. Berdine and Raina looked at each other in union. The loving smiles that crossed their faces in the same instant silenced any further attempts, on Denna's part, to embarrass her sisters. She turned her head and buried her face in the crook of Jennsen's neck, inhaling her mate's sweet scent deeply.

"Excuse us, we have no need or desire to hear about our parents' sexual exploits" Jacqueline and Anya said in perfect synchronisation, not a single word was echoed, the twins were sitting on Raina's left hand side.

"On that note..." Cara's permanent drawl demanded everyone's attention "...Would you two like me to conduct your wedding ceremony next month?" She arched her delicate blonde eyebrow at Denna and Jennsen. A look passed between the Mord'Sith and her mate, no words were exchanged but they seemed to be having an in depth conversation with their eyes. Cara cocked her head, meeting the stunning gaze of her wife, sitting to her left. They both smiled their secret smile reserved only for each other as their hands found each other's beneath the table, entwining her long fingers with Dahlia's, Cara lifted their intertwined hands up to her sculpted red lips, she pressed tender kisses to each of the brunette's knuckles individually, shielded by her leather glove. Cara nipped at the leather with her teeth, resentful of the buffer between their bare flesh.

"If Lady Rahl would be so kind" Denna seemed to be miles away as she voiced her confirmation.

"Its settled then..." Cara couldn't bring herself to drag her gaze away from her Queen as she spoke "...Now then, I believe it is time for breakfast" Cara smirked at her wife, a hungry looked passed between them as the servants brought out several silver dishes laden with the personal favourites of each woman present around the table.

xxxxXxxxx

"To business then..." Cara drawled, as each of her sisters filed into her personal conference chamber with her wife at the lead. The floor to ceiling windows behind her high backed chair allowed the approaching midday sun to shine into the room, offering its occupants the illumination needed to devise suitable solutions to the list of problems Cara had put together after reading through the morning reports.

"Not yet Cara" Dahlia interrupted, Cara leaned back in her chair, on the other side of the of her desk, her sisters were moving to flank her beloved wife, the stubborn set of Dahlia's oval shaped jaw warned her that her family had a serious matter they wished to 'discuss with her'.

"Something the matter love?" Cara drawled with mock innocence, she already knew what this was about, she would be an utter fool if she didn't.

"You need to drink this..." Dahlia held her hand out to the side without dragging her steely gaze from Cara's. Denna moved forward and slipped a familiar vial into the first mistress' outstretched palm, Dahlia leaned forward and placed the vial firmly on the cherry-wood table in front of Cara. Pursing her lips together, Cara glanced around at the Mord'Sith forming a semi-circle around her wife, from their almost unreadable expressions she knew that they were not going to vacate the chamber until they were satisfied that she had ingested Zedd's formula.

"Have you taken yours?" Cara returned her aquamarine eyes back to her wife.

"You know I haven't" Dahlia stated with a stern look.

"Come here then" Cara pushed her chair out from beneath the desk, a pointed look at the quad of Mord'Sith ordered them, silently, to leave the chamber. Her sisters lowered their heads respectfully and began backing away, they wouldn't be more than a stone's throw away, in the event that Cara decided not to take the elixir granting immortal life. She had no doubt that they would take to physical force if necessary, regardless of the simple fact that it was considered the greatest of crimes to touch the Lady Rahl without her expressed permission and the punishment was death by whatever method she chose, and she could be extremely creative when it came to such matters. The double doors to the chamber clicked shut as the brunette settled her slight weight onto her leather clad thighs.

"You know that Sophia doesn't want to be Lady Rahl Cara...and Lily..." Dahlia began wrapping her arms around the slender column of Cara's neck.

"...Is destined for much greater things..." Cara sighed as she snaked her arms around her mate's waist tightly "...Sometimes I think she may be..."

"...The Creator incarnate" Dahlia finished for her with a loving smile.

"Exactly" Cara nodded.

"Whatever she is...she is still our baby" Dahlia pressed their foreheads together tenderly.

"And will be for eternity" Cara closed her eyes briefly, giving herself over the feel of her mate's body against hers, Dahlia's subtle scent of roses mixed with the amber bathing oil she used.

"Precisely...Now stop your stalling and drink" Cara reached out, blindly, with her right hand, keeping her left arm possessively wrapped around her mate's slender waist, her fingers found the cold glass vial sitting patiently on her desk, with her wife's assistance she managed to pull the stopper free.

"Together..." The bullheaded gleam in Cara's aquamarine eyes left no room for argument. She watched with a small half smile painted across her lips as her Mord'Sith reached into the front of her crimson corset, producing an identical phial to the one gripped firmly in between her forefinger and thumb. The fabric of time itself seemed to slacken as Cara carefully brought the slim glass vial up to her lips, watching intently as her mate did the same, mirroring her movements. The sudden urge that ambushed the Lady Rahl made her smile gently, abruptly she pulled her hand away, the glass rim of the tiny bottle left her sculpted lips.

"Cara..." Dahlia drawled warningly as she moved her own vial away from her own full lips.

"Like this..." With her free hand, Cara circled the brunette's slender wrist in her palm, coaxing her wife to press the phial in her gloved hand against her lips, while she moved the vial in her hand to Dahlia's. Their eyes locked as they tilted their heads slightly. Feeling the ice cold liquid flow into her mouth, Cara swallowed quickly with a grimace, like she used to do with the horrid concoctions her mother once made her drink whenever she had a deep cough as a child. This was much worse, unceremoniously flinging the tiny bottle, in her hand, off to the side, she heard glass shatter. She leaned back in her chair, wincing as a steady burning sensation fluttered down her throat and into her stomach, as it went, the fiery liquid seemed to caresses ever fibre in her body. Strength flooded her veins, filling her with a sense of invincibility. It was addictive. Judicious. Through half lidded aquamarine eyes Cara stared up at her mate, sat in her lap, experiencing the same sensations as she. Dahlia stared back at her with the same emotions clouding her brilliant blue eyes. She felt as though she had drunk her way through the entire wine cellar. Before her eyes the world seemed to shift, colours became brighter, scents became more vivid, she could feel every slight blemish in the chair she was sat in, splinters were beginning to form in the armrests, she could've sworn the high-backed seat was sanded smooth before. With her new sense of perception of the world around her, she instinctively centred on the woman in her lap, the reason the sky was blue, the woman she had been born to love and protect. The sight made her chest tighten. She always known that her wife was the most beautiful woman in the world, but Dahlia's appearance seemed to have been magnified a thousand fold, each contour of her face seemed to. Had she trusted the intensified power filling her limbs she would have jerked the brunette against her. As though sensing her thoughts Dahlia slumped forward, the brunette buried her face into the crook of the blonde's neck. Cara hissed gently, the feel of her Mord'Sith's lithe body pressing into hers seemed to sent bolts of lightning coursing through her. Cara rested her head against Dahlia's as pure, undiluted, power continued to set each fibre of her being alight with imperishableness, her eyes drifted closed as she attempted to accustom herself to this new cognisance of invincibility. Drawing in her love's rich scent with each breath she took.

Hours. Days. Weeks. She didn't know how long it took for her mind to gain control over the shades of potency thrumming through her veins, but when the cloud of cognition cleared, her eyes fluttered open. She quelled her first impulse to gasp at the parvenu sights before her. It was as though an artist had frozen her world and painted it anew, the colours were so vivid, each detail more accurate.

"Dahlia..." Her voice sounded different to her, her permanent drawl seemed to have grown more noticeable. Ignoring her findings for the foreseeable. She nuzzled the top of her mate's head, the brunette's luxurious tresses were like the finest of silk against her cheek. Her wife lifted her head, blinking rapidly.

"I feel like..." Dahlia's melodious voice echoed like wind chimes. Such a dulcet sound that made Cara's entire body tingle with awareness.

"I know" Cara agreed on a sigh.

"We don't have to move for a while do we?" Dahlia blinked down at her, her sapphire blue gaze cleared of its sceptred mist.

"We can stay like this forever if you wish" Cara drawled. Her wife's flawless body felt so perfect against her that she held no interest for her daily meetings, she harboured no curiosity in anything except bathing in Dahlia's comforting presence for, at least, the next fortnight.

xxxxXxxxx

"...Mom?"

She would never tire of hearing Danika referring to her as that, she had grown accustomed to being just 'Nicci', the inanely powerful sorceress that was head over heels, and all other coherent thought, with the Mother Confessor.

"What is it Dani?" Nicci murmured. The Prelate was preparing herself for midday prayer, she always supplicated herself to the Creator before attending Devotional.

"I wanted to talk to you" Danika clasped her elegant hands together and kept her gaze downcast. Such nervous gestures from her daughter could only mean one thing. Shayla. Nicci abandoned her inspection of her ceremonial white robes, the customary attire the Prelate of the Sisters of the light to sport during Prayers. She always thought them rather bovine, white looked perfect on Kahlan, but black was definitely her colour.

"It must be important if you cannot bring yourself to look at me" Nicci cocked her head playfully as she stalked across hers and Kahlan's bedchamber. Danika chuckled anxiously. Nicci scowled inwardly, she didn't have a favourable impression about the upcoming conversation, but she wouldn't show her daughter that fact. The young Confessor could talk to her about anything but if she started scowling and cursing a certain platinum blonde Mord'Sith in ancient languages, she was hardly going to inspire any confidence.

"Calm yourself Dani, it cannot be that bad" Nicci coaxed gently. Reaching out, she gently took her daughter's hand in hers, she lead the young Confessor towards the large four-poster bed that dominated the entire room. After Danika had settled on the edge of the bed, she swiftly sat beside her daughter.

"Take your time..." Nicci smiled when Danika took few deep breaths "...Thats my girl" She tucked a strand of Danika's jet black hair behind her daughter's delicate ear.

"Shayla and I are moving into a chamber of our own" Danika said bluntly.

"You want to wager on that?" Nicci retorted faster than a bolt of lightning. Danika looked at her as though she'd grown a second head, but no matter. It changed nothing, she was not letting her baby relocate into a chamber _with_ Shayla, it didn't bare thinking about. Mord'Sith were highly sexed woman with certain 'appetites' and simply because Shayla was young it didn't mean she was any different.

"Mom..." Even her favourite word in the word, second only to 'mate', wasn't about to combat her rejections.

"I'm sorry, that was a little harsh. Allow me to rephrase..." Nicci cleared her throat, taking a deep breath, she continued "...Please don't make me investigate as to whether or not Shayla is flammable" Nicci pleaded. Uselessly it would seem, Danika just looked at her, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth, amusement shinning in her blue eyes, so very much like Kahlan's. Past the delectation though, was a steely determination that wasn't going to disappear regardless of what arguments and objections she put forth. And she had already possessed a long list of protests.

"I suppose you are going to do this heedless of what I say..." She waited for her daughter nod her confirmation, the swiftness of which was ridiculous.

"Then I cannot stop you..." Nicci grumbled. Mentally strangling Shayla with her bare hands. It wasn't that she didn't like the Mord'Sith, she did, she simply didn't agree with the 'things' the young blonde did to her daughter. Danika was far to young to be making such commitments.

"But you must promise me that you will not have children until you are at least...a thousand...thats a good age to start a family" Nicci drawled with all seriousness. Danika chuckled gently with a soft shake of her head.

"I already know what I want to call my first daughter" Danika grinned.

"Oh? do tell" Nicci huffed. Despite her apprehensions she was interested in discovering what her grandchild would be named. When she was born.

"...Sonya Nicole Amnell. Because my grandmother was named 'Sonya' and 'Nicole' because its the closest appellation I'll get to 'Nicci'. I never knew my grandmother except what mom told me and I grew up without you..." Danika shrugged.

"Had I known about you I would never have..." Nicci started, preparing to launch herself into the speech she'd devised when she'd first arrived at the People's Palace almost a month ago.

"I know. You don't need to explain..." Danika interrupted quietly "...We are family, nothing is going to alter that, not even me getting a chamber with Shayla" Nicci's maternal outrage dimmed when she glimpsed the loving expression on her daughter's face, the easy grin that spread across her lips. Danika glowed at the mention of her mate. And so long as the Mord'sith kept Danika happy and pampered who was she to stand in the way of true love, besides she'd only get shoved out of the way.

"Its your decision Dani" Nicci muttered. Danika grinned and before the sorceress knew what was happening she found herself being wrapped up in her daughter's deceptively strong arms. She grinned happily as she embraced the young Confessor.

"I'll be praying to the benevolent Creator on your behalf though...sex before marriage is a grievous offence...Grievous I tell you" She repeated sarcastically, she smirked to herself hearing Danika's melodious laugh. It didn't matter who made Danika happy, just that she remained so.

xxxxXxxxx

"Nicci is going to roast you over the kitchen fires" Sophia laughed hysterically, pressing her forehead to Regin's leather clad upper arm as she laughed loudly.

"She is likely to do some 'rearranging' to your nether regions too" Regin smirked. A fresh wave of laughter assaulted Sophia at her mate's, probably accurate, assumption.

"I'm elated that this amuses you two" Shayla snapped with a wave of her hand. The three blondes were still sat at the rectangular table in the Great hall, patiently waiting for Danika to reappear, either with an enraged Nicci close behind or large smile on her face.

"Its not all tragic though..." Regin persisted. Sophia was laughing so hard she wouldn't be surprised if her mate fell off her chair at some point. She tensed her lithe body, ready to prevent such an occurrence "...You can go unto the Spirit world saying 'I got the chance to bed my mate-"

"-'Before her mom tracked me down and shoved barrel of Dragon's breath up my ass'" Sophia laughed even harder, the golden hue of her skin had turned as red as Regin's leather. The older of the three blondes, coughed to cover her own merriment. It was only due to her strict training that she wasn't rolling on the floor.

"What did you two do to her?" Danika exclaimed as she hurried into the Great hall, her light footsteps echoed as loud as a rock slide in the almost desolate hall.

"Nicci...and...her...boom" Sophia continued laughing uncontrollably. Regin shrugged when the Confessor's eyes fell onto her expectantly.

"I told them our news" Shayla had to raise her voice to be heard over Sophia's hysterics. Regin turned to her mate and gently started cooing soothingly to her, in an attempt at calming her Princess. It wasn't working, the younger blonde was clinging to her, Sophia's face was buried in the front of her leather. On any other circumstance this would generally be the occasion that the younger blonde would try her hand at seduction, not today, lost in her laughter as the younger blonde was.

"And it sent her into a...frenzy" Regin heard Danika's uncertain voice ask. Regin ignored the other couple as she drew slow patterns on her mate's silk covered back, Sophia was beginning to rediscover her composure, her laughter withered into a wide grin.

"Oh dear Spirits don't ever tell me something like that again" Sophia breathed with a light chuckle, fortunately it didn't escalate into another laughing 'frenzy'.

"It was a serious topic..." Shayla insisted.

"Shh..." Sophia snorted, covering her full lips with her right hand, her left travelled beneath the table to seek Regin's.

"No matter...I talked to my mom" Danika waved her hand dismissively.

"And..." Shayla pressed.

"She doesn't want me to have children yet" Danika shrugged.

"That is it?" Shayla asked, perplexed. Danika nodded a little hesitantly.

"Well I must confess myself to being disappointed in Nicci..." Sophia grinned wickedly "...I was expecting low explosives" Regin squeezed Sophia's hand when the Princess threatened to resume her laughter.

"Are you quite finished?" Danika crossed her arms beneath her breasts and glared at the Princess.

"For now" Sophia grinned so brightly that the Confessor couldn't resist smiling back.

"Good because we have some rearranging to do. Come on Shay" Danika pushed her chair out and waded over to the doors she'd just walked in through.

"See you two at dinner" Shayla threw over her shoulder as she hurried after her mate.

"Which is almost five and a half candle marks away" Sophia purred suggestively. The Princess' aquamarine eyes glowed with blossoming arousal.

"Whatever are we going to do in that time?" Regin drawled. Of course she already knew. Today was the day that they would finally be together for the very first time. And for once, she had no intention of denying her younger mate what she wanted.

"Mmm...you have a promise to keep" It was impossible to be certain of who moved first. Regin only allowed herself to indulge in a brief kiss, little more than a slow brush of her lips against Sophia's.

"A promise better suited to being fulfilled in the bedchamber love"

**AN: I know this is an excruciatingly cruel place to leave it. But this chapter is in serious danger of getting really long and while I could put everything into this single update, I have a very busy week up ahead and it would likely take me a week and a half to finish it all. So being as I owe all of you something for being amazingly patient with me and my erratic updates I'm gonna split this chapter into two pieces. The next instalment should be up in three weeks, which I know is a long time to wait, but on the bright side, school will be over for summer very soon so I can write 'til ridiculous hours and not suffer for it, which, as you probably guessed, means faster updates, for a while at least ;D**

**AN2: By the way, I've got another plot for this story, regarding how Catha managed to blend in without being noticed ect, so its gonna be a lot longer than I originally planned. **


	22. Chapter 19 Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of the Seeker or anything else associated with the show or books. The only thing I do take credit for are Ocs and grammar mistakes ;)

**AN: Sorry about the long wait, I know I said it would be up sooner, but lets just say I've finally learned my lesson about not backing files up. Yep my laptop crashed on me so I had to rewrite all of this chapter again. Anyway I just wanna thank you guys for all the support and the continuing patience before we move onto the new instalment. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter Nineteen, Part Two.**

"Do you suppose we should have warned them about the after effects?" Triana murmured quietly to her sisters of the agiel as to avoid disturbing the entwined royal couple, just visible through the partially open set of double doors, proudly adorning the polished oak was the emblem of house Rahl.

"I didn't believe it necessary" Denna drawled, leaning back against the stone wall of the palace and crossing her leather clad arms beneath her generous breasts, her deceptively lazy posture wasn't quite capable of concealing her coiled muscles from her sisters. Even the most trivial of disturbances would have been cause enough for Denna to shift into a protective position with the greatest of ease. The Lady Rahl's elite Mord'Sith were all gathered at the entrance to their Mistress' conference chamber, trailing their perceptive eyes over the dozing forms of their sovereigns, all the while keeping a look out for any approaching 'visitors'. Anyone within a fifty metre area of the Lady Rahl and her immediate family were considered and treated as minor threats by the home guard and the lower ranking Mord'Sith until one of the elite sisters of the agiel announced otherwise.

"I agree" Garren tilted her head at the accusatory look Triana was suddenly aiming in her direction.

"You forget my love we have urgent business that requires Lady Rahl's immediate attention" Triana stressed.

"As you can see Sister, the Lady Rahl is otherwise engaged. There is no point is disturbing their rest, especially when we have nothing but abominable news to deliver" Berdine countered, leaning past Triana and Garren to quietly pull the doors closed, granting the royal couple the privacy they'd want had they been awake. Triana had insisted that they all check in on their charges after a full candle mark of standing as sentries and before Denna could say otherwise, being the only Mord'Sith with the exception of Dahlia who could overrule Triana's orders, had pushed the doors open enough to achieve a glimpse of of their sovereigns, curled up in each other's arms, sleeping soundly.

"She needs to be informed of our findings Berdine regardless of her current state" Triana insisted persistently.

"Then you wake them up. Go on I dare you" Denna smirked encouragingly at Triana. They all knew perfectly well what happened to those who interrupted their Lady Rahl's rest, particularly when she was in the arms of her beloved wife. Drawn out re-breaking.

"If you so much as considered it Triana I will make you sleep on the floor tonight" Garren hissed, sensing her mate's determination to voice her acceptance of their superior's dare with every intention of seeing it through to the very end. Mord'Sith simply couldn't allow a challenge to go unanswered. Triana's stubborn personality often made such situations even worse.

"But Garren..." Triana whined before she could catch herself. Since she was a high ranking member of the Lady Rahl's elite, she held no need to concern herself about her uncharacteristic behaviour being contradicted and forcibly corrected by her Sisters like a temple bound Sister of the agiel would have. It still grated on her nerves when she glimpsed the smug expression gracing Denna's face, and the amused snort that Berdine couldn't manage to throttle.

"Don't question your wife, its not healthy" Berdine grinned openly, ceasing her pathetic attempts at concealing her merriment.

"Indeed Sister listen to _my _wife, she will give you lessons in what befalls Mord'Sith who willingly disregard the warnings of their mates" Raina perked up for the first time in a single candle mark, her melodious voice dripping with sarcasm as she stroked Berdine's upper arm suggestively. Unlike the rest of her family, Raina's upper body was attired in a formfitting black tunic with the Rahl emblem imposed on the front in crimson silk, it's sleeveless style displayed the dark haired Mord'Sith lightly muscled arms. She had forgone her leather gloves and her slender waist was absent of her belt and the holster that supported her agiel, the thin leather rod was likewise missing for her usual vesture. She felt naked without her beloved weapon and protective leathers, however it was a concession she had to make. In the later stages of her pregnancy she wouldn't be able to continue wearing her leathers, so she had chosen to become accustomed to the sensation while she could still walk around gracefully. But the grievous loss of her agiel plagued her dearly, she couldn't carry the weapon while she was with child, the agiel's destructive magic had the potential to rob her of the treasure growing within her womb. Other Mord'Sith weren't allowed the privilege of leaving their Temples while they were pregnant for that reason alone.

"Don't do it unless you enjoy being on your knees" Berdine nodded, the tallest and most easy going of the Mord'Sith present sighed longingly, before she glanced down at her graceful soulmate, the shared smile between the two was filled with love and lust.

"We all know that is your favourite place to be Sister" Denna interjected.

"This coming from you?, who just agreed to give Jennsen whatever she wants?, regardless of the costs to your humility" Berdine retorted without looking at the platinum blonde.

"I must admit I am greatly looking forward to this wedding" Triana smirked wickedly, taking her opportunity to exact a little, harmless revenge on her Sister.

"I hope you have a marvellous time trying to sleep on the cold stone floor tonight Triana..." Denna arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow in a mocking reminder, Triana grumbled discontentedly to herself "...Bedsides what is the worst thing that could happen?" Denna looked at them quizzically.

"She could make you wear a dress" Berdine said bluntly. The colour in Denna's naturally pale face drained like a mouse fleeing from a hungry cat.

"She wouldn't..." Denna started to reject the notion when she paused "...Except she has the damned Confessor assisting her with the planning"

"And you've always been on such good terms with Kahlan" Berdine nudged Triana lightly in her leather clad ribs, the two shared a wide grin.

"You could take up the preparations yourself" Garren suggested, shrinking under the force of Denna's icy glare suddenly aimed at her. Triana shifted without thinking, snaking her arms around her wife's slender waist, Garren tucked her head under Triana's chin swiftly.

"All is not lost. After all your daughter is mated to Kahlan's, maybe you could make Danika have a word with her" Raina advised.

"It will not be an issue. Jennsen knows I would never get trussed up in one of those contraptions. I trust her with the readying" Denna nodded to herself. They all tilted their heads in agreement with their mistress' assessment of her current predicament.

"Except we've established its not your future wife you need to concern yourself with" Berdine spoke up after a long but comfortable silence between the Mord'Sith, in which Raina had snuggled into Berdine's waiting arms, Triana and Garren mirrored a similar pose while Denna had began to pace nervously.

"Thank you for that Berdine" Denna said crisply. The four Mord'Sith with the exception of their Mistress laughed together.

xxxxXxxxx

"Kahlan, my love, have you seen my Dacra?" Nicci watched with avid curiosity when Kahlan ducked her head further into the thick novel she was currently eating her way through at an alarming rate.

"W-why would you p-possibly want your Dacra?" Kahlan's adorable stutter betrayed the Mother Confessor's attempt at nonchalance. Nicci gracefully walked across the chamber, taking a seat at the circular table to the right of her mate, the sunlight from the open balcony doors bathed her in its welcoming warmth. Kahlan didn't look up at her as she moved which only furthered her assumptions as to what had happened to her intricate weapon.

"Every weapon requires careful upkeep" Nicci drawled, leaning forward to gently pluck the elaborately bound book out of her beloved mate's elegant hands, whispering a soft incantation so that when Kahlan opened it once more, the superficial spell would instantly take the Mother Confessor to the page she'd been reading, before she set it on the oak table between them.

"But you have no cause to carry it with you" Kahlan insisted.

"No but I have nothing else to do..." Nicci stated, watching the brunette lick her lower lip slowly, her breath caught in the back of her throat "...Unless you have something in mind" Nicci's silky smooth voice slithered passed her full lips in a seductively suggestive drawl. A slow smirk curved her lips upwards as she watched Kahlan's sky blue eyes darken, one on level she knew it was a dangerous sign, but on another, all it did was encourage heat to pool in the very depths her taut abdomen.

"You could assist Dani to move her possessions into her new chamber" Kahlan suggested in a shaky tone.

"Its hardly time consuming for one with magic at their disposal" Nicci announced.

"You could help Zedd, he mentioned something about a new breed of frog he had uncovered just last week" Kahlan proposed.

"Its probably very common in the old world, but I'll have a look later" Nicci smiled sweetly. Her soon-to-be-lover's attempts at directing her attention away from her Dacra was very endearing, albeit unnecessary. She had no intention of threatening Shayla, her intentions were purely innocent and as simple as she'd expressed.

"You could go out to the training field and ensure the younger Mord'Sith don't hurt each other...more than usual" Kahlan said with a wince, sensing her mate was well on her way to sussing out her strategy if she hadn't already.

"Or you could tell me where my Dacra is" Nicci purred with a stubborn edge to her silky voice.

"Its under my pillow" Kahlan sighed in defeat. Nicci mentally slapped herself for not checking beneath their four poster bed, before she rose up onto her feet.

"I'll be back in a moment" Nicci pressed a loving kiss to the top of Kahlan's head before she stalked through the outer chamber into their bedchamber. Reaching beneath Kahlan's sweet scent pillow, she withdrew her star shaped weapon, the three points were sharpened into lethal points. Perfect for two styles of. Personally she preferred using her Dacra as a throwing weapon, favouring the use of her Han during close combat, there was nothing quite like watching the effects of her magic up close.

"You see my beloved mate?, I'm not chasing after Shayla..." Nicci smiled nervily as she reclaimed her place at the small table, summoning her Han, she suddenly brandished a worn piece of white cloth in her free hand. She slowly began polishing the deadly point of her Dacra, needlessly it would seem, the intricate weapon already gleamed dangerously in the sun leaking in through the open balcony doors. The ancient runes incised into the curves of her weapon glowed proudly.

"...I will wait until after dinner, its much easier to hunt Mord'Sith once they have eaten" A laugh bubbled out of her throat when she caught Kahlan's dark glare aimed at her. She winked roguishly, savouring the light flush, staining her mate's high cheekbones.

"There is no need for that look. I will not harm or insult our future daughter-in-law as long as she takes care of Dani" Nicci promised. Her years of experienced allowed her to continue polishing her Dacra while keeping her hungry eyes on the beautiful face of the Mother Confessor, her favourite pastime. She was secretly thankful for Verna's persistence in her teachings, had her older advisor not insisted on her learning all the cleansing techniques required to keep the Dacra shinning brightly.

"You are going to restrain yourself for an eternity then?" Kahlan teased.

"If I must. Besides you forget that the Prelate must be seen to be a paradigm of self control" Nicci grumbled. Ever since being elected Prelate almost a hundred years ago, she had resented the rules and restrictions she was expected to respect and honour. But it mattered little now, she had the woman she loved and they had a beautiful daughter together, granted she had missed out on Danika's early years, but she would make every effort to remedy that fact.

"What is it Kahlan?" Nicci murmured curiously when she found her mate frowning, in concentration or confusion?, she couldn't quite determine.

"Your sisters cannot make you step down as Prelate if don't wish to, can they?" Kahlan whispered after a moment. A wave of uncertainty forced Nicci to place her Dacra and the cloth on the table in front of her, she leaned back in her chair and considered the question put towards her.

"The only way in which the Sisters can force a Prelate to relinquish her position is if she has been found to be a Sister of the Dark..." Nicci nibbled on her lower lip.

"...And I don't know how I behaved in this other verse of yours, but my conduct has been to satisfaction of everyone. Even Verna cannot fault me, and that woman is more pigheaded than...than...me!..." Nicci smirked at Kahlan's short laugh.

"However, we have never experienced a situation such as this before" Nicci muttered, raising her hand to rub her face wearily.

"I didn't mean to cause you any stress" Kahlan reached out and clasped their hands together on top of the table. Nicci smiled gratefully for Kahlan's soothing touch and squeezed her mate's hand, the waves of tension she'd felt fled in fear of her beloved's calming touch.

"Don't be, I would have had to think about it eventually. As it stands, a discussion with my Sisters will have to wait" Nicci decided. She was of a mind to begin her assessment of Lily's abilities, being as she had given her word to Cara and Dahlia that she would almost ten days previous, and she couldn't afford for an ounce of her attention to sway from her appraisal. But she didn't want the younger Rahl to feel as though she were an experiment of some sort, she would have to devise a plan to ensure that the Princess was kept entertained during the sessions she would set.

"It is your decision" Kahlan slowly began tracing gentle circles on the inside of Nicci's slender wrist.

"Not just mine Kahlan" Nicci smiled lovingly.

"So long as you are happy, I care not what your conclusion is" Kahlan smiled, compressing her hand with tilt of her head.

"So, shall we go assist our daughter settle into her new accommodations?" Kahlan proposed.

"Yes lets do" Nicci purred, as one they gained their feet gracefully, she drew her mate closer to her, wrapping her arm around Kahlan's waist as they lazily made their way towards the chamber door.

"And do not forget that you promised to look in on Zedd's frog" Kahlan chuckled as Nicci pulled the door open.

"Were you aware that in some cultures they consume frogs" Nicci wiggled her delicate blonde eyebrows suggestively as she softly urged Kahlan through the entrance and out into the hall ahead of her.

"Do not get any ideas my love" Kahlan warned. Chuckling wickedly, Nicci pulled her love back against her body, relishing the warmth of the brunette's luscious form pressing up against hers.

xxxxXxxxx

Raina blinked open her dark eyes, her training as Mord'Sith offered her the opportunity to switch between slumber and consciousness within mere moments. She could feel the protective warmth of her wife's longer and curvier frame pressing into her right side, Berdine's head rested on her still flat stomach, she shuddered in pleasure when she became aware of her mate's clever fingertips tracing circular patterns into her stomach.

"..._Tempus non infirmare amor" _She grinned lovingly at the sound of her mate's melodious voice as Berdine recited high D'Haran poetry to their unborn child, all from memory. She would be surprised if there was a literary work in existence that her beloved wife couldn't recite word for word, even without the poem in front of her for reference.Reaching out with her ungloved palm, Raina tangled her long fingers into the loose mane of Berdine's smoky brown tresses. She sighed at the silky texture of her mate's curls. She could still remember the first time she'd glimpsed her beloved without the signature braid of the Mord'Sith. The memory still left her breathless.

"Love Poetry?" Sleep had roughened her voice somewhat. She swallowed as she lifted her head enough to look down at her mate, Berdine's beauty shined back at her proudly, her chest tightened in response. At times looking upon her wife's stunning face, and knowing that this woman was hers and hers alone, was almost painful.

"What else?" Berdine purred with a bright grin, her lively blue eyes sparkled like sapphires in the midday sun.

"If she neglects her training in favour of literature, I'm holding you personally accountable" Raina threatened half-heartedly.

"Mmm what punishment will Mistress be delivering for such an offence?" Berdine drawled mockingly. Raina shivered at the notes of seduction colouring Berdine's tone.

"You see that?..." Raina used her free hand, with the other she continued stroking her wife's long silky hair. Berdine followed her direction, over towards the chaise placed three metres in front of the open, but unlit, hearth on the other side of their dimly lit chamber. Berdine had drawn the crimson drapes closed once they'd returned to their room, a single candle burned on the table beside their bed, casting flickering, orange shadows through the spacious chamber.

"I do" Berdine nodded lazily, she didn't lift her head away from Raina's stomach as she gestured.

"I'll make you sleep on it" Raina warned. Berdine looked back up at her with worried blue eyes, she smirked in satisfaction as she watched her taller mate swallow nervously.

"I will not be making any such mistakes" Berdine declared in a strong voice, smiling playfully. Raina chuckled as she tilted her head back against her soft pillow.

"Good girl" Raina praised as her eyes closed unbidden.

"I live to please some and to annoy others" Raina burst out laughing, simply because she knew Berdine's statement was true, her wife enjoyed nothing more than to irritate everyone, with the exception of her and their family. She opened her eyes once more in time to catch Berdine's pert wink.

"Then please me and come up here" Raina grumbled, her rest had down nothing to diminish her tiredness and she craved the strong warmth of her soulmate's arms around her to sleep.

"You see little one I told you she is the disciplinarian" Berdine murmured under her breath to their unborn daughter, before she crawled up their maroon coloured bedsheets, she snuggled into Berdine's arms instantly. The only place she'd ever felt truly safe.

"She has nothing to worry about, but if you lead her astray I will spank you everyday for the rest of our lives" Raina warned, nuzzling her face into her wife's leather covered chest, the taller woman had removed her neckguard, corset and agiel when they'd returned to their chamber, allowing her to press a loving kiss to the bared strip of her mate's flawless flesh, just above her cleavage. She loved Berdine's natural scent, she could bask in her wife's clean fragrance for days without a care in the world.

"My ass is yours Mistress" Berdine drawled eagerly. Raina breathed a smile as she shifted closer against the woman to whom her heart belonged, she tangled her long, leather clad legs with the even longer limbs of her mate on top of the bedsheets.

"Pet is a very good girl" Raina murmured sarcastically, her eyes drifted closed.

"Only for you my love" Berdine's arms tightened around her as she slipped closer to the welcoming sea of sleep, her muscles were becoming lack with hormonal fatigue.

"I love you Berdine" She slurred tiredly.

"As I love you Raina..." Berdine kissed the top of her head tenderly "...Now rest for me my darling" As though carrying out her wife's bidding like an obedient slave, sleep rushed forward to consume her in a hospitable embrace.

xxxxXxxxx

"This upcoming wedding is certain to be entertaining" Garren carefully concealed her smirk from Triana, her wife would only see it as encouragement.

"You find our Sister's misery amusing?" Garren tilted her head towards her wife. The two brunette Mord'Sith were positioned on either side of the entrance leading into their Lady Rahl's Conference room, their venerable sovereigns had yet to awaken from their sleep regardless that they had been slumbering for almost four candle marks. Both Triana and Garren kept one hand on the hilts of their agiels, the shafts of brilliant pain streaking up their arms and into the rest of their curvy, leather clad bodies compensated for the lack of physical contact between them. Usually they would be inside their bedchamber, utilising every second they had to themselves before they were required to make their rounds of the Palace before dinner.

"I do" Triana said bluntly, she began chuckling to herself, Garren assumed her wife was imagining all the difficulties most likely to occur during their superior's wedding. She rolled her eyes fondly as she returned her attention towards the hall. A set of footsteps accompanied the dying sound of Triana's laughter, instantaneously, her wife's expression morphed into the mask of Mord'Sith. Garren was swift to follow, just as a young maid scurried towards them from the left. She held a worn rag in her dirty hands. Garren assumed the girl was in the middle of her cleaning tasks, even so, she was quick to glare coldly at the girl when she came a little too close to the set of polished oak doors she was guarding. A frightened squeak echoed through the corridor as the servant all but ran away from the two Mord'Sith.

"You are fortunate that Denna was in a good mood, else you would've found your face introduced to the floor...again" Garren turned her head back to the delectable form of her wife. Triana winced at her past misfortunes.

"One cannot fix a problem if one skitters around it like a terrified kitten" Triana announced to her dismay.

"What problem?!" Garren exclaimed in exasperation.

"She is higher ranked than me!" Triana snapped.

"Why do I waste my breath by arguing with you?" Garren sighed as she scanned the halls with her steely perceptive gaze.

"Because you enjoy it when I win" Triana proclaimed smugly. Garren's hazel brown eyes narrowed on her beloved, Triana smirked at her, daring her to say otherwise. They both knew she couldn't, she did love it when her mate assumed the more dominant role in their relationship, she thoroughly enjoyed it when Triana seized control. Garren drew her full lower lip between her perfect white teeth. Triana's dark brown eyes latched onto her mouth, for a brief moment, time slowed for them. Garren forced a husky laugh, she knew exactly what the roughened tone did to her beloved, satisfaction burned through her veins when her mate's eyes darkened with lust. While she relished giving control to Triana, she also liked reminding her foolishly stubborn wife that they were equals in every aspect.

"Yes Triana, I love causing controversy simply so I can lose. When one thinks about it, its almost like a willing submission" Garren drawled teasingly. She gasped at the primal moan of sexual hunger her words pulled from her wife's succulent, sculpted lips.

"Do not start something you cannot finish Garren" Triana hissed between gritted teeth, the blossoms of arousal pooling in the other Mord'Sith's stomach had coloured the aristocratic curve of her high cheekbones.

"What do you mean?, I'm simply pointing out that while I just, figuratively, bent over for you. All you can do is stand there gloating instead of claiming your prize" Garren smiled teasingly. Triana's eyes practically glowed a hot amber as the mated Mord'Sith stared back at each other.

"My mate is desperate if she desires to be fucked out in the open like an animal" Triana breathed shakily.

"It would hardly be our début, would it?" Garren shivered. Certainly not, they had made love all over the palace since becoming mates when they were just twelve years old, and there was still several locations that had yet to know their wild passion.

"Careful Garren" Triana warned.

"Do you recall the first time?, out in the stables after Cara's pre-coronation visit to the Palace of Prophets" Garren purred.

"We were almost caught as I remember" Triana murmured with a tight smile.

"You screamed so loudly its a wonder the sentries didn't come running faster" Garren drawled.

"Fools aren't nearly as effective as we are" Triana muttered, lust still burned in her brown eyes.

"We've never fucked on guard duty before" Garren whispered temptingly. Triana growled low in her throat, even Garren had to stifle a moan, it wouldn't take much shifting of positions and leathers for them to have a quick release and they both knew it.

"For good reason" Triana nodded to herself, her melodious voice lacked the conviction of her words.

"Of course" Garren acquiesced. Mentally jerking herself away from the path she'd been toying with. She couldn't possibly relieve the ache building behind her clit while she guarded her Lady Rahl.

"Back to our tête-à-tête then?" Garren purred regretfully. She couldn't wait for her monarchs to awaken so that she could disappear into her shared bedchamber with Triana.

"No need, I will refrain from antagonising Denna. For a while at least" Triana muttered, shifting on her boot heels uncomfortably.

"Thank you" Garren breathed. The sounds of approaching footsteps caught her attention, she cocked her head to the right as she schooled her expression into one of undecipherable coolness. She sneered when the same servant from moments before came scurrying back towards them with her head bowed.

"What do you say we turn this little mouse into our entertainment Triana?" Garren sneered as the girl drew closer, she was only jesting but she deeply resented the interruption.

"What an excellent idea Garren" Triana murmured with equal disdain. They both chuckled with sadistic amusement when the girl swiftly ran past them and down the hall, heading for the supply closet.

xxxxXxxxx

"Spirits you feel so good..." Regin hissed between gritted teeth as her younger mate's hands continued their exploration of her unclothed torso.

"...Where did you get this one?" Sophia murmured. Regin jerked beneath her soon-to-be-lover, feeling the hot lash of her Princess' tongue against her abdomen, over yet another of the silvery scars dotted all over her toned body.

"Incursion into Galea two years ago" Regin grimaced and fisted her ungloved hands into the maroon bedsheets beneath her sweat slicked body as Sophia nipped at the small imperfection. The Princess was straddling her lower body, fully clothed save for her bare feet and fully aware of the effect her curious hands were having on the slightly older blonde.

"And this one?" Sophia asked, targeting a circular blemish mere centimetres away from the previous scar. Regin's lean hips arched slightly, she loved the feeling of her mate's tongue against her naked flesh. For the past hour, Sophia had trailed her elegant hands and her torturous tongue all over her upper body, tracing the small scars she'd earned over during her years of loyal service and inquiring when and where she'd received them. Carefully and steadily adding kindling to the blossoming arousal pooling in her stomach. The little tease.

"Training when I was thirteen" Regin groaned. Her breathing was growing heavy as her Princess continued her pleasurable interrogation.

"This is Catha's?" Sophia looked up at her, a slow smirk curved the left corner of her mouth upwards. Sophia wasn't immune to her own ministrations. The younger blonde's slight, high cheekbones were flushed with excitement, her unique aquamarine eyes glowed with desire.

"It was" Regin answered, ashamed of the fact but unable to deny the truth to her mate. Sophia dipped her head, her long blonde hair was still tied back in her usual braid, and sank her teeth into her lightly muscled stomach, glorious pain flare up as the Princess' sharp teeth pierced her skin, Regin growled low in her throat. Biting a Mord'Sith was a pleasure only allocated to their bonded mate. Heat exploded within her, her nipples tightened into diamond hard points, shivers gripped her as her skin became sensitized, a primal groan erupted from her lips as she felt her clit begin to swell against the seam of her tight leather pants.

"Mine now" Sophia pulled away from her tender flesh, her sculpted lips stained bright with blood, Regin's knuckles turned white as she fisted the sheets beneath her.

"Yes they are" Regin acknowledged eagerly. She loved the possessive notes she could hear in her mate's beautiful voice, thickened with lust. She was impatient to get her hands on her lover, she craved the feel of Sophia's golden skin beneath her hands almost as much as she longed to get the younger blonde beneath her body, she wanted to be inside of her mate. To feel Sophia's tight virginal muscles tighten around her fingers, she barely throttled a cry of raw arousal when she thought how it would feel to claim the last shreds of her mate's innocence.

"Regin..." Sophia's soft voice forced her to open her dove grey eyes, she hadn't even been aware of letting them close, she glanced up at her lover.

"Bite my neck..." Regin suddenly growled. Sophia's pupils dilated with a mixture of shock and excitement.

"...Now" Regin reached up with her ungloved palms, she dug her finger tips into Sophia's shoulders hard enough to bruise. She jerked her lover down towards her, her hips canted upwards when she felt the silk of Sophia's black tunic rasp against her hard nipples, bolts of liquid pleasure flooded her body at the touch. The seam of her leathers rubbing against her engorged clit had her moaning loudly, it had been so long since she'd known another touch other than her own, the fact that it was _Sophia, _she was grinding her hips up into only magnified the fiery pleasure burning through her like a fire through a dry forest during a drought.

"At the crook of my neck and shoulder" Regin tilted her head to the left, granting her mate greater access to the sensitive skin she wanted marked. Sophia's hot breath against her skin, the soft graze of her Princess' kissable lips against her erratic pulse point was pushing her towards the edge of insanity.

"Stop teasing and fucking mark me!" Regin snarled violently as she gripped Sophia's slender hips in her hands and thrust her hips up into the cradle of her lover's beautiful body. She lunged her hips forward, moaning brokenly as each jerk of her hips sent wave after wave of sensation to caress her clit with invisible fingers. Crying out loudly as her mate's perfect white teeth clamped down on her hot skin, Regin bent her knees giving her added leeway to push her hips upward as her feet flattened against the soft mattress beneath her. Fire raged in her stomach, sending shudders of exquisite delight raging through her writhing body, her clit throbbed out a needful song as the walls of her pussy clenched hungrily. Sophia hadn't even touched her slick cunt and already she was close to bursting.

"Fuck Sophia...harder" Regin rumbled as she gripped her mate's hips harder in her hands and bucked her hips, fucking her mate through the barrier of her leathers, panting and moaning like bitch in heat. Pressure built behind her clit, tell-tale heat coiled in her stomach.

"Don't stop until you taste blood" Regin hissed feeling Sophia begin to unclench her jaw. Pain furiously throbbed like pleasure in her wounded neck, Regin's dove grey eyes rolled back in her head as the seam of her pants continued stimulating her wet clit, her juices seeped from her pussy, coating her labia and ruining the inside of her pants. Sophia moaned against her skin, sending vibrations echoing through her body, jetting down towards her swollen bundle of nerves, her mate bit down hard, harder than she had before. Just how Regin needed it.

"Thats it sweetness" Regin panted. Suddenly she rolled them over, shoving Sophia beneath her rutting body, her fingers slid down to dig into her mate's thighs as she pumped her hips harder. She was beyond rational thought, the only thing that mattered to her was ensuring Sophia's mark was deep enough to scar and gaining some relief from the ache between her legs, even if she was reduced to humping her younger mate like a desperate whore.

"Play with my nipples" Regin demanded harshly, the sharp sharp rapture that touch would elicit should be enough, combined with the pressure of her clit and the pain pounding savagely in her neck.

"Pinch...Twist...Just do it" Regin moaned desperately. Her back was thrown forward into an arch the instant Sophia's soft, hesitant hands cupped the swollen mounds of her breasts. A bead of perspiration slide down the side of her face, helpless moans were being torn from her parted lips as she struggled to breath. It was no use. Her heavy panting accompanied Sophia's soft gasp of excitement as the younger blonde brushed her thumbs across her aching tips. Regin's hips jerked as her hard rhythm grew clumsy. The pleasure of having her engorged clit simulated by the tight seam of her pants with each thrust of her hips, the glorious sensation of Sophia's fingers twisting her hard nipples hard enough to hurt and the sounds of Sophia's growing desire amassed in her stomach, tightening into a coil, spiralling higher and higher. The plateau of ecstasy was barrelling towards her.

"I want to taste you" Sophia moaned, wrapping her legs around Regin's waist and arching her hips up to meet the downwards pounding of her mate. Regin cursed loudly, already she could feel her Princess' hot mouth enclosing her fiery points, her pussy clenched spasmodically, the pressure in her clit increased rapidly until she was on the edge. One lick from her mate and the delicious ache would give way to intense pleasure.

"Be quick Sophia" Regin gasped, she could feel a small trail of blood trickling down the slender column of her neck from the small wound her mate had inflicted. White lights exploded before her eyes the instant Sophia's sculpted lips latched onto one of her ripe nipples and suckled firmly on the sensitive point. A guttural groan escaped her as her pussy clenched tightly, her clit pulsed, blessed relief flooded although not as strongly as she would have liked, just enough for logical thought to resume its control of her mind. Her head fell back on her shoulders as her muscles twitched and endorphins thrummed through her veins.

"Holy mother of creation" Regin panted and chuckled weakly in the same instant. She shuddered between Sophia's legs as her slightly younger lover continued devouring at her overly sensitive breasts. She still hungered for a harder release, the barrier of her pants had prevented her from reaching the very height of her orgasm. She winced slightly, that was not how she'd intended to begin their first time together. But she had desperately needed some sort of release before she moved to coax the same responses from her virginal mate. Even now the flames of her lust had receded into a slow simmer, awaiting to be tended once more.

"Sophia stop" Regin eased back onto her knees, the muscles in her legs had gone somewhat lack. The action forced her lover to cease her greedy lapping, she hissed at the tenderness of her passion swollen breasts as she knelt between Sophia's spread thighs.

"Do you enjoy that lover?" She would've found Sophia's question very nervy had she not be so throughout aware of the younger blonde's aroused state.

"You understand I'm going to want more very soon" Regin caught Sophia's hands in her own as her mate's elegant hands sought out the fastenings of her ruined leather pants.

"But not before I've been inside of you..." Regin slowly pressed Sophia's wrists to the sheets beneath them. The action once more brought her naked chest flush up against the silk of her mate's tunic, her winced at the wave of brutal pleasure bolting downwards to her sensitive clit.

"...I don't know what I want more, whether I should fuck you with my tongue until you cum all over my face or if I should slide my fingers into your cunt, feeling you clamp down on me" Regin purred seductively.

"Regin..." Sophia bit her lower lip as the older blonde drew closer, lust shined brightly in her aquamarine coloured eyes.

"I've wanted this for so long, now I don't know how I should take it" Regin mused aloud. She brushed her lips against Sophia's as she tightened her fingers around her mate's sender wrists.

"Please Regin...I'm already wet" Sophia groaned gently. Regin licked the seam of her lover's sweet mouth, until Sophia parted her full lips, allowing her access to one of the sweetest tastes in the world. Sophia's unique taste was like the beginning summer, warm, welcoming and full of hot, wet possibilities.

"You're overdressed" Regin growled against Sophia's mouth before she reclaimed her lover's lips in a deep, urgent kiss. She reared back suddenly, she craved the feel of flesh on flesh, she wanted it, needed it, more than her next breath. Her hands gripped the hem of Sophia's tunic, she smirked wickedly, before wrenching the expensive material in two. The sound of ripping fabric wasn't as loud as their combined moans of approval.

"You are perfect" Regin murmured in awe, her lover's upper body was so stunning, flat stomach that trailed up into the rise of Sophia's breasts. Only slightly smaller than her own, the ample mounds were just more than a hand full. Her lover's pink areola framed hard nipples, under her hungry gaze they grew harder still.

"I'd wager your nipples taste so fucking sweet Sophia..." Regin rasped heated as she slithered down her mate's gorgeous body, by leaving them both in their pants she hoped to prolong the moment. She didn't want to rush a single aspect. And she knew like she knew the sun would rise on the marrow that if she caught one glimpse of Sophia's wet pussy she would lose control.

"...Let me lick them sweetness" Regin breathed, she couldn't even wait for a reply before enveloping Sophia's distended nipple in the moist heat of her mouth, her Princess cried out at the delicious sensation of her mouth sucking firmly at her nipple while she continued began pinching at the younger blonde's other nipple. Her mate writhed helplessly as she swirled her tongue around her Princess' nipple before gently raking her teeth over the hard nub. Regin repeated the motion over and over again until she felt Sophia desperately clawing at her bare shoulders.

"You taste so good" She sucked deeply on Sophia's nipple, while continuing to massage her Princess' neglected breast, she kneaded the full mound harder when she felt her mate dig her short nails into the pale skin of her shoulders. The sounds of Sophia's heavy breathing and breathless moans echoed through the chamber as she lashed her tongue over the hard tip of her mate's nipples. Even without looking she knew her ministrations were steadily turning the hard nub beat red. Regin swirled her moist tongue over the hard tip in her mouth, luxuriating in the small cry of pleasure her Princess gave her in response, she tugged on her mate's other nipple with her thumb and forefinger, she moaned deeply when she felt the younger blonde arch her hips with a needful cry.

"Please Regin...I need you" Sophia whimpered needfully. Regin's dove grey eyes darted upwards as she continued to lick and suck deeply on her beloved's sweet tasting nipple. Sophia's head was thrown backwards on their pillows, musing her braid, her aquamarine eyes were clenched shut and her succulent lips were parted, letting hot desperate moans to leave her lips with each lash of the older blonde's tongue over the diamond hard tip in her mouth.

"...I need you...inside..." Sophia begged, almost mindless with exquisite agony. Regin was reluctant to release the hard nipple in her mouth. Somehow tearing her self away with one last, lick. Her hands latched onto the fastenings of her mate's pants. She needed to feel Sophia's wetness against her fingers, she longed to taste the thick juices she instinctively knew coated her mate's passion swollen labia. Clumsily ripping open Sophia pants, she nibbled gently on her mate's navel as she attempted to force the leather to give way to her undeniable desires. She could wait no longer, she needed her mate with a desperation matched only by the other blonde.

"Lift your hips" Regin snarled. Sophia's hips flew up off the mattress, her slid the offending material off her Princess' long legs and flung them off to the side. Where they landed on the floor?, she didn't care, she only knew her mouth was watering for her first taste of Sophia's thick cream.

"Fuck..." She hissed as her eyes latched onto Sophia's most intimate flesh. Pink folds glistened with the evidence of Sophia's arousal.

"...Spread your legs wider" Regin rasped as heat raged through her system. Sophia whimpered her assent as she followed instructions. Regin nearly climaxed again as she caught a glimpse of her mate's hard little clit, she could almost see the engorged bundle of nerves throbbing in need. Her mouth watered as the flames of her arousal turned, from a roaring hearth into an all consuming inferno.

"Please Regin...do something" Sophia's inexperienced finally shone through.

"You're so wet" Regin purred, leaning down to her mate's folds. The scent of musky need slammed into her, possessing her to move closer still. Regin pulled Sophia's toned thighs apart, lifting them and spreading as she dipped her head forward to lap at the Princess's untouched pussy with gentle strokes inside the fist tight depths. Sophia screamed at the unknown and intense sensation. The other blonde's hips were bucking against Regin's mouth as the younger blonde begged for more, Regin groaned at the luscious taste of her mate, as sweet and hot as honey. Sophia's breathing was harsh, her cries were desperate as Regin tongued and stroked her younger mate. Regin almost cried out herself, her Princess tasted so damn good she couldn't stop herself from thrusting her skilled tongue as deep inside her beloved as she could, drawing more of Sophia's delicious taste into her mouth.

Regin's fingers dug into her mate's thighs as she worshipped her younger mate with her tongue. Sophia was her heart, her soul, her very reason for living. She knew words would never express how much the younger blonde meant to her so she was determined to demonstrate with her touches. Regin tampered down her own lust and stroked her tongue inside of her mate gently, gauging her Princess' need. gradually speeding up the thrusts of her tongue over the wet folds she devoured with vigour. Sophia was sobbing desperately and bucking wildly, forcing Regin to grip her jerking hips tightly, pinning her mate's lean hips to the bed beneath them. Regin moved back from Sophia's dripping vagina, licked back and circled the younger blonde's clit with her tongue, dove grey eyes locked with aquamarine over the length of Sophia's writhing body.

"I need to feel you cumming on my fingers" She could sense how close her mate was to climaxing, she longed to give her beloved the release she so obviously needed, but she _had _to feel Sophia's pussy clamping down on her fingers, the tight sheath milking the slender digits as her Princess' hot juice surrounded them.

"Please Regin...now" Sophia whimpered. Regin continued looked into the lust dazed eyes of her mate as she let two of her long fingers spread the inner lips of the younger blonde's pussy, both hers and Sophia's breathing became laboured as her fingers pressed against Sophia's tender bundle of nerves, causing the her mate to cry out beneath her.

"You ready?" Regin could hardly restrain her own urges long enough to ask.

"Mmm I need it...hard and fast" Sophia moaned, straining to get closer to Regin's fingers. She dragged her fingers down Sophia's glistening pussy, her mate's slick cream assisted her greatly, until her fingers became lodged at her Princess' clenching entrance. Regin eased two of her long, slender fingers into Sophia's tight cunt. The rush of hot juices that met her fingers her her panting in synch with Sophia's loud moans. She lived for those mewling sounds.

"So tight" Regin gritted her teeth as Sophia's pussy stretched around the intrusion into her body, she gasped at the sensual feeling. Already her mate's inner muscles were sucking at her slender digits warningly.

"Oh Spirits Regin...Now...Please" Sophia's begging spurned her on, she shoved her fingers forward until she was buried inside her mate's slick cunt knuckle deep, and in doing so tearing through the thin membrane and claiming the last shred of her mate's innocence. Sophia screamed so loudly, the sound of pleasure-pain echoed around the chamber. Regin growled as she felt Sophia's hot, slick inner walls clamp down on her fingers at first in protest. She forced herself to give her mate a few moments to accustom herself to the unfamiliar sensation of being filled for the first time. It wasn't easy, she longed to to fuck her Princess so hard and fast that they both went insane with pleasure. It only took a few thrusts of her fingers, curling her fingertips to caress that secret stop within her mate for Sophia to fall apart. The Princess's pussy clamped down on her fingers so tightly she could hardly move them, instead she used her thumb to circle Sophia's clit while the younger blonde screamed with raw rapture and writhed uncontrollably. Shudders, almost violent, seized her lover as she orgasmed. Still working Sophia's clit, Regin slid up her mate's twisting body. She kissed Sophia's forehead, allowing her Princess to attempt gaining control over her breathing, her skilled fingers still deep inside her mate's wet clasp sent aftershocks all over Sophia's beautiful body.

"I love you" Regin whispered reverently. She felt Sophia's arms snake around her shoulders after a while.

"Love you too" Sophia mumbled weakly. Regin pulled back slightly in time to watch as her mate's eyes drifted closed. She smiled tenderly, she withdrew her fingers from her mate's tight pussy, wincing at the shivers the action elicited in her exhausted mate. She turned onto her sight and pulled Sophia into her arms, content to doze with her love held safely in her arms.

**AN: I will be back with the next Chapter once I've gotten round to updating my other Fics, but in the mean time...drop me a review?.**


	23. Chapter 20

A stubborn grumble escaped Cara's full lips as she was slowly led back into the Land of the living by the sweetest sound in the world, regardless of the lilting sound though, she'd been enjoying her dream of Dahlia and a very remote lake near the Kingdom of Galea.

"Wake up Cara" Dahlia's melodious song caressed her ears in the same instant soft kisses were rained down on her face and neck. Blinking open a single aquamarine eye, she growled at the intrusive sun glaring in through the windows, mercifully, positioned behind her high backed chair.

"Did we sleep through the night?" Cara frowned. She was certain it had been late in the evening when she'd drifted into the Sea of dreams, helpless to resist its welcoming call once her wife had fallen asleep in her arms.

"According to Triana" Dahlia smirked. Chuckling softly, Cara glanced towards the entrance to her conference room, the double doors were firmly shut, but she knew Triana and Garren stood tirelessly just outside her chamber. She could sense them through the bond she shared with every D'Haran, just as they would always hold an acute awareness of her whenever she drew near.

"A sexually frustrated Triana is more dangerous than a wild bear" Cara commented in her permanently lazy drawl with an almost sympathetic smile. If her Sisters truly had been standing guard all night, and she fully expected that the two Mord'Sith outside her chamber had refused to leave their posts to her regular sentries on account of the previous day's events, then it was likely Triana would be in a direly frustrated state and Garren would be no better.

"Very true" Dahlia laughed, Cara chuckled lightly as her mate rested her head atop her shoulder, the soft weight of her mate's leather clad body in her lap was just so perfect.

"I'd better relieve her of duty, else we will end up with a rampage on our hands..." Cara smirked, she trailed her hands down to her wife's perfectly toned thighs, encased in soft protective leather. She sighed gently as she kneaded her Mord'Sith's luscious flesh through the thin barrier of her pants, suddenly she pulled herself up to her feet effortlessly.

"...Oh the possibilities" Cara drawled. Her new found strength allowed her to support all of Dahlia's light weight as though her mate quantified as little more than a feather. To her recollection Zedd had failed to mention the additional strength his serum would bestow upon the consumer. Perhaps he hadn't known, also her sisters hadn't mentioned the transformation in detail.

"Mmm does Triana truly need a reprieve?" Dahlia murmured with a playful grin. Cara nearly whimpered as she felt the brunette wrap her endlessly long legs around her lean waist, exposing her flat abdomen to the cradle of her mate's body.

"There will be time enough to play later" Cara forced herself to place her treasured bounty carefully on top of the solid oak table, a mere foot in front of her. Dahlia's tempting pout was almost too tantalizing for her too resist.

"I may not want to later" Dahlia threatened mockingly. Cara's aquamarine eyes narrowed at the 'solemn declaration', they both recognised it for the lie it was, they always hungered for one another, the flames of their desire always simmered just beneath the surface awaiting a single piece of kindling to ignite a blazing inferno.

"Is that so?..." Cara tilted her head slightly as she leaned her weight onto her palms, flat on either side of the brunette's thighs, the cool oak table beneath her bare hands emphasised the warmth of her mate's sinfully beautiful body.

"What do you think?" Dahlia's legs were suddenly wrapped around her waist once again, she smirked tenderly, as she leaned forward to seek out the velvet softness of her mate's lips, their breasts and flat stomachs grazed against one another..

"I think Triana is going to be very unhappy when I am done with you..." Cara murmured against her beloved's lips, Dahlia's laugh echoed around her, before she crushed their lips together passionately.

xxxxXxxxx

"Incorrigible..." Raina accused with a fond shake of her head and a tender smile.

"Who is?" Berdine perked up at the sound of her mate's melodic voice.

"You three" Raina continued shaking her head, she was sat on the floor with her legs stretched out before her with her back resting against the frame of the stone bench. In her ungloved hand sat a tiny chipmunk, stuffing seeds into his cheeks with his small paws, he was missing the end of his little tail.

"You accuse us of being unreformable when you are the one feeding chipmunks?" Berdine drawled, closing her book and laying the thick volume on the stone bench beside her, claiming the empty place where Raina had been sitting before deciding that she would feed Reggie.

"Yes I do" Raina stated bluntly as Reggie sat up straight in her palm, he stared up at her wife in suspicion for moment before he pressed his feet back to her palm and continued cramming seeds into his mouth, storing his booty in his bloated cheeks. Apparently deeming Berdine unworthy of his attention.

"Arrogant rat" Berdine growled at an unwitting Reggie. Raina smiled, her pet didn't have sense enough to fear her mate's lethal tone.

"You do understand he doesn't know what you are saying to him" Jacqueline muttered disinterestedly. Raina tilted her head to glance curiously at her twins, sat on the stone bench side by side close to her wife. Both Jacqueline and Anya were in a world of their own, lost in their books as they were. She smiled lovingly, she didn't really have any objections against their thirst for knowledge, they were, after all, half of Berdine. Their love of literature made perfect sense.

"Oh we understand each other perfectly don't we, vermin?..." Raina had to nibble on her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing out loud, Berdine leaned over her shoulder to glare dangerously at Reggie.

"...She may feed you on occasion little pest, but she is mine." Raina leaned her head against Berdine's warm knee, the early morning sun lacked the glaring effect of it's midday stance, leaving Berdine's leathers cool to the touch.

"I thought Mom liked chipmunks" Anya murmured to her twin Sister, while they carried extremely similar facial features they weren't identical. Both Jacqueline and Anya were tall, two inches shorter than Berdine, they had Raina's naturally, light, tanned skin and raven black hair, accented acutely by Berdine's lively blue eyes.

"Reggie is not a chipmunk, he is a devious, little bas-"

"How would you know that?" Raina's head snapped up from the strong warmth of her mate's long leg to find the youngest Rahl stand next to them, she frowned, she hadn't heard the little brunette approach. It was odd. But unsurprising, it was well known to those that mattered the youngest Princess held uncharted and untested power.

"How would I know what Princess?" Berdine's attention shifted from her arch-nemesis to the little girl every Mord'Sith in Creation cherished and protected like the treasure she was. Raina tilted her hand, urging Reggie to make his escape while her love was distracted, he looked at her for a moment before he scampered into the nearby bushes.

"That he is illegitimate, his mother and sire could've been mated" Berdine floundered uncertainly. Raina lifted her arms for Lily to fill. The little girl, dressed in plain black pants and an elaborate crimson tunic, sat carefully in her lap, cautiously avoiding her still-flat stomach. She wrapped her arms around her Lady Rahl's child, tenderly stroking the youngest Princess' back. She found herself recalling the first time she had held both of her twins, they had been almost a month old before she had been fully recovered from the complications that had arisen during her previous pregnancy. She eagerly anticipated the first time she would hold her unborn daughter.

"Chipmunks do not mate for life, that is how I know" Berdine finally gathered a response from her halls of knowledge.

"You are certain of that?" Lily cocked her head to the side as she looked up at her aunt.

"Lily, it is a dangerous thing to make Berdine question herself. She goes into seclusion until she finds her answers, and I need my mate" Raina interrupted. It was only a little thing regarding a species Berdine wasn't overly fond of, but her wife could not stand for not instantly possessing an answer to a question put towards her, especially when said inquiry was given to her by a member of House Rahl.

"That is exactly what she said last night" Jacqueline reported with a tiny shiver, Anya nodded her agreement with her twin, the two were still engrossed with their books. Had she not been Mord'Sith, Raina would have blushed with the knowledge that her children had overheard her with her wife.

"Be warned children, you are not too old for a slap upside the head" Raina warned mockingly.

"She speaks the truth" Raina looked up to find her mate nodding vigorously, at their children, she playfully narrowed her dark eyes on her love, earning a sheepish grin from her soulmate. She found herself smiling in return.

"So what can we do for you Princess?" Raina glanced to the left finding the twins had either abandoned or finished, it was probably the latter, their books, stacked them on top of Berdine's and now joined her on the ground. Identical half-smiles trained on Lily.

"My Mom has urgent business and she will decide on over breakfast that I am to remain with you today" Lily spoke to Raina and Berdine.

"Seems Triana finally got Lady Rahl's attention" Berdine breathed quietly.

"Indeed" Raina smiled brightly at the Princess.

"Not yet she hasn't" Lily declared before she climbed out of Raina's lap, gaining her feet swiftly with a grace children her age should not possess.

"To breakfast then?" Jacqueline murmured as she pulled herself to her feet closely followed by Anya, the two trailed after Lily, their long legs ate up the distance between themselves and their charge.

"Shall we, love?" Berdine stood up and extended her gloved palm out to Raina. Reaching up, Raina entangled her slender fingers with her mate's longer digits, she hadn't even blinked before she found herself being pulled onto her feet.

"Don't even think ab-" Raina began to warn her wife when she caught that tell-tale spark within the lively blue eyes she loved looking into.

"...Incorrigible" Raina repeated with a loving smile when she found herself being swept up into the safety of her wife's strong arms, bridal style.

"Of course" Berdine grinned as she set off for the Great Hall with Raina held in her arms.

xxxxXxxxx

"You made little progress then?" Cara murmured to her Sisters over the dinner table. She stretched lazily at the head of the table, her tight leather vest stretched tightly across her full breasts. She was still clad in her formal wear reserved mostly for official meetings and Devotional. Tight black pants, dark brown leather boots ending at her knees and a blood red, sleeveless, leather vest, that displayed her lithe yet distinctively feminine form.

"Their honorary Mistress would have me convinced the hierarchy knew nothing of it." Denna confirmed. Cara glanced down the table at the platinum blonde Mord'Sith. Denna's right, leather clad, arm was firmly wrapped around Jennsen's shoulders, the other blonde picked at the fresh fruit in front of her with her free hand, encased in her typical crimson glove.

"But you are not confident in that statement?" Cara arched her perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow.

"I will not be positive until I have the traitor, and her collaborators, strung up in my dungeon" Dahlia hissed.

"I wasn't aware I could speak without opening my mouth" Denna shared a smirk with Dahlia before she sent shrug in Cara's direction.

"As 'entertaining' as I find that thought..." Cara smirked mischievously at her wife, the fire burning in her beloved's gorgeous blue eyes had her shivering in her high-backed chair "...We still have a lot of questioning to carry out and assessments to make. From what you tell me Triana, your suspects were as unwelcoming as a virgin in a brothel"

"Cara!..." She tilted her head at her mate, Dahlia glared at her darkly.

"What?" She said quizzically, genuinely confused as to what she had said to upset her wife.

"...Little ears" Dahlia leaned forward to growl into Cara's ear. Turning her head, she found both Sophia and Regin's seats empty of the two blondes, instead of allowing her snarl of maternal distaste show she forced a sheepish smile or her youngest daughter. Lily was glancing back at her curiously, the soft amused glint in her daughter's perceptive blue eyes bespoke of a knowledge that Lily shouldn't possess.

"You didn't hear that my little flower" Cara said sternly with a playful glimmer shining in her aquamarine eyes. Lily rolled her eyes and slipped out of her chair, she frowned until she found her youngest climbing into her lap.

"But I know what a brothel is, the guards are always speaking of them and a woman named Isabella" Lily whispered into her ear as to avoid her brunette mother overhearing. Cara growled in annoyance as she wrapped her arms around her five year old daughter.

"Ulic!..." Cara yelled loudly, she didn't even want to think about what her baby daughter had overheard courtesy on the home guard's gloating. The bulky man was suddenly bursting into the Great Hall, dressed in his typical leather armour with the Rahl emblem incised onto the dark chest plate.

"My Lady?" Ulic clasped his hands together in front of him after acknowledging the Mord'Sith in the chamber with a submissive inclination of his blonde head.

"From this moment on I only want happily married men serving as the home guard. Understand?" Cara growled. It was probable Lily already knew of such things, but she wouldn't have her young daughter exposed to such depravities, until she was much older, at least then she could feel mildly comfortable with the matter.

"I will switch rotations right away My Lady" Cara dismissed him with a wave of her hand, he clasped his fist over his heart before he backed away, he only turned on his heel when Cara's eyes left him. It was a great insult to show the Lady Rahl one's back.

"We should break them" Triana stated bluntly.

"The Sisters or the guards?" Berdine murmured, she sat across the table from Triana.

"All of them, we should break all of them. The soldiers are lax in their reactions times and one, or more, of our Sisters is a Creator forsaken traitor!" Triana stressed, the brunette Mord'Sith only calmed marginally when Garren slowly began stroking her mate's, right, upper arm.

"Remind me not to leave you in charge..." Cara muttered, attempting to make light of the situation despite the rising anger simmering in her gut. She couldn't bring herself to believe that one of her Mord'Sith, the fiercely loyal and amazingly vigilant class of her protectors had assisted a threat to blend into their Sisterhood.

"Why?. Are you planning on going somewhere?" Dahlia narrowed her beautiful blue eyes. Cara cleared her throat audibly, a semi-discreet signal to the rest of her family, as she continued drawing lazy circles on Lily's silk covered back, Dahlia's expression lightened somewhat as her, brilliant blue gaze landed on her youngest daughter, Lily's head rested on Cara's shoulder, her eyes half open with fatigued contentedness. Further down the table, the rest of the women present struck up their own conversations, leaving their monarchs to engage in their own discussion.

"It will be easier if I go to Jandralyn myself" Cara murmured quietly, her silky smooth drawl did nothing to disturb the precious bundle in her lightly muscled arms.

"Absolutely not" Dahlia snapped before she had even finished. Cara rested her golden toned cheek on top of her daughter's head, inhaling Lily's sweet scent as she stared at her wife.

"Your Sisters can't lie to me, better I go and interrogate them all then leave Denna to make assumptions that may or may not be correct" Cara pressed gently. She was going to Jandralyn one way or another, and her mate knew that, but placing herself in a potentially dangerous situation never sat well with her beloved. Understandably so, if she were in Dahlia's place and the brunette in hers she would feel exactly the same emotions.

"Denna's theories are _always_ correct" Dahlia protested heatedly.

"Be that as it may, it will be quicker if I do this" Cara insisted.

"No it won't" Dahlia argued in a hushed tone. No matter how much she wanted her rejections voiced she refused to raise her tone as to disturb her daughter.

"How so?" Cara arched her eyebrow.

"Because I will have to break them all before they near you" Dahlia stated bluntly. Cara smirked, she did rather enjoy observing her mate break a slave. The steely self-control, the dominate tone, the skilled manipulation of a pet's emotional and mental states to complement the exquisite pain inflicted. Dahlia really was a flawless specimen of Mord'Sith, and the brunette was all hers.

"Triana will be so pleased..." Cara murmured, hearing her name Triana tilted her head towards her sovereigns. Cara shook her head, silently conveying she wasn't yet ready to make a final decision on their next objective. Shrugging Triana returned her attention to Garren.

"...So I assume you are accompanying me then?" Cara smiled sweetly at her soulmate, her smile transformed into a grin when she caught sight of the fiery blue eyes burning into her, had Lily's soft weight not been settled into her lap. She would have already leapt across the table to claim her wife's succulent lips, family present or not.

"There will be no need for accompaniment because you are not going" Dahlia growled.

"Very well I will go without you, would you have the baths ready for my return?" Cara tilted her head, her playful grin never wavered.

"You stubborn little bitch" Dahlia cursed in frustration. Heat pooled into Cara's lower stomach, she loved the angry flush that stained the perfect porcelain tone of her mate's cheeks.

"Little ears Dahlia" Cara scolded her wife mockingly, she knew from the limp state of her daughter's body that Lily now slept soundly in her arms.

"She is asleep Cara, do you honestly think I would..." Dahlia fell silent suddenly. Cara stared intently at her Mord'Sith, her attention snagged on her mate's heaving breasts beneath her leather. She licked her lips subconsciously, she thoroughly relished making love to her wife when the brunette was infuriated. Angry sex always left her feeling pleasantly sore between her thighs, and a collection of scratches and bruises would litter her golden skin, on occasion she was even gifted the odd burn from her mate's agiel if Dahlia was feeling particularly annoyed.

"Of course not love, you protect our children, and myself, from everything. Which is why you will not be leaving my side once we at Jandralyn, if it pleases you I will even have this band of delinquents flanking me the entire visit. I will also take Kahlan." Cara waved off the curious glance she was receiving from the Mother Confessor. Her mate's comfortability with the entire situation came before anything and everything else.

"Confessor or no, she would be torn apart by twenty Mord'Sith" Dahlia grumbled.

"Don't make me take the Dragon corps, there will be carnage before the day is through and I don't have time to replace fifty, highly trained, soldiers" Cara complained.

"Why can't you bring them here one at a time, the palace is a good place for interrogations. We have an entire army just minutes away" Dahlia suggested.

"Tensions between the Sisters and the soldiers always run high and while Mord'Sith may be magnificent creatures but I don't think one of your Sisters could stand against a thousand men on her own, let alone two and a half million, my love. It is an unnecessary risk..." Cara reached over with her right hand, keeping Lily cradled against her chest with left arm, around her little girl's shoulders she found Dahlia's own gloved palm folded in the brunette's lap. Intertwining their long, slender, fingers together tightly Cara smiled gently at her soulmate.

"...Besides the process will be swifter than Zedd running towards a banquet. The moment they are within close proximity I will know whether or not their bond to me is still intact, which if they were traitors, it wouldn't be. I doubt it will take more than half a day" Cara murmured.

"It still isn't a good plan" Dahlia muttered uneasily. Cara located her mate's pulse point in the brunette's slender wrist with her forefinger, she winced inwardly, even through the layer of crimson leather between her and her wife's flesh she couldn't get a read on her beloved's erratic heartbeat. Replacing her forefinger with her thumb, she slowly began tracing soothing circles over the pulsing area while she continued to stroke her daughter's back with her free hand.

"They will be brought into a single chamber one by one, the door will be locked and guarded from the inside by Garren and Triana, you and Denna will be by my side. The five of us will have no problems against a single, isolated, Mord'Sith. If it comes to that which it may not" Cara stated.

"It only takes one stray knock to kill someone Cara. You forget we are trained to kill, both slowly and quickly" Dahlia stressed.

"Dahlia there is always going to be a threat to me. In the past two decades there have been as just many attempts on my life, inside the Palace no less. But we have beaten them, together. Like we agreed we would face every new new danger after Catha" Cara smirked in satisfaction, her wife was out of arguments. Lacing their fingers together tightly, Cara raised Dahlia's gloved palm to her sculpted lips.

"And if I still don't want you to go" Dahlia murmured. Cara nibbled on Dahlia's knuckles, hard enough to sting even through the protective leather.

"Then I won't go, and the traitor will live on" Cara smirked at her mate. Dahlia's dark look would've forced the Keeper himself to blanch in terror. Cara pressed several tiny kisses over her wife's knuckles.

"We will only remain for half the day regardless of whether or not you see all of the Sisters _and_ you are taking the traditional escort befitting your station" Dahlia stated firmly. Had it been anyone else but Dahlia ordering her around, she would have done more than simply argue.

"Five hundred men!?..." Cara silently thanked the Spirits that her subdued exclamation didn't disturb the child in her arms "...That is excessive!" She muttered quietly.

"Those are my conditions" Dahlia implemented.

"So be it..." Cara muttered. She guided Dahlia's palm, trapped within her own, towards her, she pressed their intertwined hands over her heart.

"...And you call me stubborn" She grumbled, secretly pleased that she had gained her mate's approval, it wouldn't do to upset her wife, not only was the mere notion like a dagger through her heart it would also land her sleeping on the very uncomfortable wooden bench in their bedchamber.

"We are both cantankerous. Now would you like to inform them of your decision?" Dahlia smiled sweetly.

"You are fortunate that I love you, else you would be..." Cara was silenced by the small sounds of her daughter rousing from her brief slumber.

"Mmm..." Lily lifted her head before she blinked open her eyes sluggishly, Cara frowned gently, for a moment she could have sworn she had glimpsed an odd golden glow emitting from Lily's blue eyes before it extinguished swiftly. She made a mental note to mention her finding to Nicci later on.

"Good morning my little flower" Cara greeted her youngest daughter slowly. Lily smiled brightly albeit a little drowsily.

"Did momma win yet?" Lily mumbled. Cara shot Dahlia a mock look of contempt the moment the brunette began chuckling to herself.

"Yes she did" Cara confirmed with a tender yet sardonic smile.

xxxxXxxxx

"Rouse your slaves little sister, Lady Rahl will be arriving inside the hour and the Temple's appearance must befit her presence" She glanced over her shoulder at her slightly older and taller Sister of the agiel. The Mord'Sith in the doorway had just vacated the bathing pools judging from her loose mane of thick, golden, blonde, curls, dampened by the unmistakably recent caress of water.

"Lady Rahl is coming here?" She whispered. Her heart leapt into her throat. What would happen to her now that Mistress Catha was gone?. Her Mistress had promised her a new life, in another place, by her Mistress' side. Now her Mistress was dead, leaving behind so much work to be done.

"Isn't that what I just said?..." Mistress Hally snapped irritably. The senior Mord'Sith was always easy to rile since her mate had left to oversee the construction of a new Temple on the boundary between the Midlands and D'Hara. A clear sign that Lady Rahl was no longer fit to rule for what Rahl would ever agree to an alliance with the Confessors'? "...Have your slaves begin cleansing the receiving hall, we are all to greet Lady Rahl and her entourage upon her arrival. Mistress Constance orders that no Sister or pet is to leave the grounds until cleared by Lady Rahl herself..." Mistress Hally turned on her heel after relaying her instructions.

"...One last thing, I advise you to polish your leathers. Greeting Lady Rahl in such a state would be embarrassing for the entire Temple" Mistress Hally snapped over her shoulder before she sauntered down the hall. The taller blonde left the door wide open behind her as she disappeared. She waited a moment before she straightened and stalked over to the large bed that dominated the vast amount of her chamber. Mistress Catha had prepared her for this moment, in the event of her Mistress' death she was to prevent the construction of the new Temple, gather the precious salts at the foundation of the half completed structure and take whatever precautions necessary to return her Mistress to the land of the living. She didn't yet understand the first directive of her orders nor did she fully know how she was to return her Mistress to life or what part the salts would play but she would accomplish her objectives. She had no reason to live save to serve Mistress Catha. Under her bed, concealed beneath a loose slate of stone was her Mistress' orders, she hadn't yet read them. She wasn't supposed even touch the folded parchment until the event of her Mistress' death. She withdrew the missive, reverently tracing her gloved fingers over the parchment. It would be her only connection to Mistress Catha until she returned. Now all that remained was for her to sneak out of the Temple without being noticed.

xxxxXxxxx

"Good morning!" Sophia grumbled in annoyance as an overly cheery voice tore through her unconscious state and dragged her back to wakefulness.

"Oh no" Sophia mumbled snuggling closer to Regin's deliciously nude form, beneath her own equally naked body. The only protection between their unclothed bodies and the intruder's eyes was a thin crimson bed sheet pulled up to Sophia's slender shoulders.

"It is the afternoon Berdine..." Sophia buried her face in the base of Regin's graceful neck even as a set of cat-light footsteps drew near to the bed.

"You have lazed around for the better part of today..." Sophia lifted her head when Raina's light weight settled on the edge of her bed.

"...And it is now time to wake" Raina continued firmly. Sophia groaned weakly before replacing her head on its former perch, she inhaled her mate's scent deeply, instantly she felt soothed, protected, weary and extremely sore after the night's activities particularly between her long legs.

"She is worse than her mother after a night down the tavern" Berdine exclaimed, amusement danced in her tone.

"Make them go away" Sophia begged her mate, she felt Regin's arms tighten around her lean waist.

"Can't...Mord'Sith cannot harm their pregnant Sisters" Regin mumbled. She could tell from her mate's tone that the older blonde was just as exhausted as she was.

"-Not that you could anyway"

"-Not that I would let you" Raina and Berdine said in perfect synch. Sophia moaned weakly, all she wanted to do was burrow closer into the warmth and safety offered by her mate and drift back into sleep.

"Change of tactic my love" Raina's voice echoed around the chamber.

"This should be entertaining" Sophia simply knew that her aunt Berdine was grinning from ear to ear, the tallest of the three Mord'Sith in the chamber moved towards the door, leading into the outer chamber.

"You have approximately fifteen ordinals before she returns with Kerywn's greatest prose and literary works" Raina commented with a smirk.

"You are so cruel" Sophia growled.

"I simply carry out my Lady Rahl's orders, if they make me seem cruel, so be it" Raina grinned impishly.

"What orders?" Regin perked up.

"Cara wishes to see you both before she leaves for Jandralyn" Raina revealed just as Berdine returned with a large, thick book clasped within both of her gloved palms. The bindings were noticeably worn.

"She leaves for the Temple?. Why?" She felt as though she had just been doused in icy cold water.

"That is for her to explain, now get dressed. You already missed morning Devotional and breakfast. I am to make sure you do not forgo your training" Raina patted Sophia's bare, golden shoulder with her ungloved hand as she stood up.

"Don't make us come back in here, for if you do it won't be poetry I threaten you with, it will be a bucket of cold water" Berdine grinned brightly as she took Raina's hand within hers urging her petite mate towards the open door.

"I missed Devotional" Sophia titled her head back to her mate. Regin looked looked distraught, knowing she had failed to attend the daily service.

"If my Mom cared she would've dragged you out of bed when it became apparent we weren't going to be attending" Sophia assured her lover gently. Regin grumbled her reluctant acceptance, a small shadow of edginess stared back at her from Regin's dove grey eyes. Rolling her aquamarine coloured eyes Sophia leaned forward and brushed her lips across her frivolous lover's full lips.

"...Good morning" Sophia purred against the velvet softness of her mate's mouth. As she'd expected it didn't take long for her mate to distance herself from her thoughts and become utterly centred on their sweet embrace.

"...Good afternoon" Regin corrected.

"I suppose we had best get dressed. Berdine and Raina weren't jesting about the bucket, believe you me" Sophia nipped Regin's lower lip with her perfect teeth. She had plenty of personal experience when faced with her aunt's rude awakenings.

"How long do you surmise we have before we are interrupted again?" Regin's arms tightened around her waist beneath the silk sheet.

"Does the prospect of getting soaked really appeal to you?" Sophia arched her eyebrow quizzically.

"If I have my way I'm going to be getting wet anyway" Regin grinned wickedly. Desire instantly pooled into her stomach, pressed tightly into her mate's slightly lither form.

"Half an hour or so" Sophia estimated a little breathlessly.

"Perfect..." Regin drawled, abruptly rolling them over with a lustful gleam in her light grey eyes.

xXx

"...Thank the Creator!. Behold Dahlia, our daughter _is_ alive" Cara's permanent drawl oozed with sarcasm as the two younger blondes approached her, holding hands and smiling brightly.

"Cara..." Dahlia nudged her mate gently. Cara sent a glance towards Denna, flanked by Triana and Garren, the three Mord'Sith were tying up every last end they could find. They'd even had Cara's saddle checked, first by themselves, then by the groom, and then by Ulic. The newly promoted captain of the Dragon corps would be joining them on their venture. Cara rolled her eyes, she felt as though she were a child once more, only then, her personal escort had consisted of a thousand men, instead of five hundred, and nine Mord'Sith, only six still remained with her. None of them had drifted into the Keeper's bitter-sweet embrace, she had simply decided that a guard of that magnitude was unneeded particularly as the Westlands was now part of D'Hara due to her diplomacy and she had a solid alliance with Kahlan and the Midlands. She would have peace in her empire if these deadly attempts on her life would cease. She hoped to have an end to it by the day's finish.

"Is that what I fucking think it it?!" Cara suddenly exclaimed when her aquamarine coloured eyes landed on a purplish bite mark proudly displayed on her eldest daughter's neck. Her expression darkened as she sent a glare Regin's way.

"Well spotted Mom" Sophia smirked as she rested her head on Regin's leather clad shoulder contentedly.

"Less with the tone little bit..." Cara growled back at her nervy daughter "...You. Over there. Now." Cara snarled at Regin. Directing the younger blonde towards the out tower several yards away from where they stood. Regin paled considerably as Cara's eyes narrowed lethally.

"Mom..." Sophia's slender fingers noticeably tightened with Regin's crimson sheathed digits.

"No arguments Sophia..." Cara silenced her daughter, before resettling her attention on her daughter's _lover_ "...I gave you an order Sister Regin" Cara prompted. Regin shot Sophia a helpless look as she kissed the Princess' forehead and trailed over to her destination.

"What are you going to-"

"Hush daughter, I am not going to hurt her. We must simply have a talk before I leave. My love I think Sophia has questions regarding our mission" Cara turned to brush her sculpted lips against her mate's perfect, porcelain, cheek.

"Don't scare her too much Cara" Dahlia whispered into her delicate ear, low enough that their eldest daughter wouldn't overhear.

"Only you would know what I plan" Cara mused aloud. She lingered long enough to receive Dahlia's secret smile, the same one that made her heart race in her chest, before she stalked after Regin. As she closed in on her daughter's mate, Regin's leather sheathed body tensed as though she expected to be physically struck. Cara stopped directly in front of the younger blonde, invading the girl's space. Resting her hands on her lean hips Cara pursed her lips as though she were consumed in thought.

"You have bedded my daughter then?" Cara's voice could've sliced through solid rock like a hot knife through butter.

"Yes but I..." Regin confirmed in a soft tone.

"You have bedded my daughter and that minuscule love bite is all the evidence of the event!. What kind of Mord'Sith are you?" Cara exclaimed with a playful smirk. Regin sputtered like a fool.

"I...I..." Regin stuttered uselessly.

"Clearly need lessons in the art of possessiveness..." Cara answered for the shocked blonde in front of her.

"...But there is no time for that. I trust you will care for her."

"Of course"

"Protect her"

"With my life"

"Provide her with whatever she needs or wants" Cara continued.

"I will give her the moon if she desires it" Regin promised.

"Never, _ever, _cause her distress or hurt her in any aspect. And I mean in _any _way" Cara pressed on.

"I would rather tear out my own heart" Regin stated bluntly and honestly.

"Then I declare you officially betrothed..." Regin's jaw hit the floor and her eyelids reached for the deep blue sky. Cara smirked, somehow managing to look playful yet deadly serious.

"...One thing though Regin. If you fail to uphold your word then I will personally show you just how lacking Catha was in the fine art of torture before I deliver you into the hands of The Keeper. Is that clear?" Cara cocked her head to the side.

"Like a polished diamond" Regin nodded earnestly.

"It better be..." Cara warned. She searched Regin's dove grey eyes for a moment, she internally nodded in satisfaction. Behind the tutored mask of Mord'Sith, only one with the required experience would be able to see past, the younger blonde might as well of been grinning like an idiot. Regin wouldn't hurt her daughter, she was almost certain of it.

"...Your future wife awaits..." Cara gestured over towards her own wife, standing tall in front of their eldest daughter, probably informing her of their daily plans, however Sophia's attention was firmly focused on her mate. It was both sweet and annoying how concerned her daughter looked.

"...Don't inform her of the good news just yet will you" Cara murmured. Regin's frown had her narrowing her eyes slightly, conveying without words that she wasn't really asking, she was telling for reasons she would not unveil just yet.

"As you command" Regin inclined her head.

"Shall we..." Cara murmured. Already starting across the courtyard, her light riding boots, made of out black leather made very little noise against the stone floor. Regin was close on her heels as she drew closer to her amused wife and worried daughter.

"...Don't laze around in training today. Lily will need a good example to follow, and as much as I would like to watch over her, I cannot for obvious reasons." Cara cupped the back of her daughter's neck in her left hand.

"Lily is training today?" Sophia's concern swiftly transferred from her mate to her sibling.

"I said she would begin some time ago did I not?..." Cara looked to Dahlia for confirmation. The reluctant scowl that was suddenly aimed at her with unsurprising precision had her nodding.

"...Besides I pushed for this at Nicci's request. I don't know everything yet, but I trust our Prelate to have satisfactory reasons." Cara snaked her arm around Dahlia's slender waist comfortingly, she could sense the waves of uneasiness lapping at her wife's mind.

"We are ready to leave" Denna was suddenly stood close to them.

"My saddle is up to standard Sister?" Cara drawled sarcastically.

"No. But for some reason the tanner conveniently had a new one with your personalised requirements" Denna tilted her head towards Triana. The brunette Mord'Sith stood next to a tiny man of about forty five years with a receding hairline, he was noticeably uncomfortable, his eyes kept darting towards Triana's agiel.

"Tell Triana to just pay the man will you?" Cara shared a smirk with Denna.

"He should feel fortunate that he was allocated the labour" Dahlia perked up, Cara sighed to herself as she felt the warmth of her mate's arm encircle her waist,

"She is not wrong" Denna nodded. Cara rolled her eyes, many of her ancestors had used their status as way of payment, and she didn't necessarily disagree with them, but her people needed the income garnered from every task if they were to feed their families and keep their homes up to standard. The tanner was going to be a very wealthy man from his undertaking, provided it was to her contentment.

"I will inspect it and then I will pay the man myself. Make sure Ulic's boys are ready to leave by the time we reach the Azrith plains" Cara said to Denna, the garrison closest to the City gates was home to her personal escort otherwise known as the Dragon Corps. The platinum blonde inclined her head before she stalked towards one of the newly appointed home guard, he held a journey book open in his hands, beside him another guard held an ink bottle and quill.

"You don't really think I'm going to let you get close to the tanner do you?" Dahlia murmured with a thoughtful frown tugging at her delicate eyebrows. Cara smirked lovingly as she leaned forward, brushing her soft lips against her mate's forehead.

"Of course not but the man is still getting paid..." Cara glanced towards her daughter, Regin had stealthy moved around to wrap her arm around the youngest blonde's waist.

"...You're both late for training" Cara said as she released her hold on her daughter.

"You will return later today?" Sophia asked.

"Yes. Your mother is against the idea of me staying at the Temple" Cara slowly began stroking her mate's hip lovingly.

"So am I. Rest assured I will watch over Lily, though I doubt she will need it" Cara stared at her daughter as her eldest and her mate both took off at a light jog towards the training ring.

"You told her to say that didn't you?" Cara accused with a smirk.

"I would never" Dahlia denied instantly, the brunette's teasing smirk made her grin helplessly.

"Of course you wouldn't my love" Cara nodded mockingly.

xxxxXxxxx

Nicci folded her arms beneath her ample breasts as she silently observed Lily interact with Danika at the centre of the training ring. Raina and Berdine had both decided that it would best for the youngest Princess to first train with one who wouldn't be overly lenient, such as Sophia, or one that would possibly be too aggressive, like one of the other Mord'Sith. How thoroughly mistaken the two had been. Nicci smirked in the same instant she frowned. Despite Lily's same stature and supposed lack of skill, the tiny brunette was choreographing each of her own daughter's attacks. At first glance one would think Lily possessed years of experience at hand to hand or that the little girl had magic guiding her hand.

"Bring an end to this Raina. I needed to check something" Nicci murmured to the equally silent and shocked Mord'Sith stand beside her.

"Fearful your daughter is about to lose to a little girl Nicci?" Berdine purred with a grin, the tallest Mord'Sith stood behind her petite mate, her leather clad arms encircled Raina's lean waist tightly.

"Not fearful. No. I fully expect my daughter to lose should this continue as I assume will be the fates of all your young Mord'Sith" Nicci commented a little distantly.

"So be it..." Raina showed no expressions as she called an end to the match, directing Danika back to Shayla on the sides of the upraised training ring, Nicci smiled at her daughter as she knelt in front of Lily. The little girl had needed no instruction as to what she was needed for.

"Lily..." Nicci smiled comfortingly though the calm aura surrounding the little girl assured her it was unneeded.

"...Do you mind if I..." Nicci raised her elegant hands.

"Do what you must Nicci" Lily smiled slightly. Nicci cupped either side of Lily's angelic face, her features were so very similar to Dahlia's right down to the smooth skin and perfect, pale, complexion.

"This may feel slightly unsettling" Nicci warned gently.

"I know" Lily stated bluntly. Nicci caught the child's brilliant blue eyes with her bright green ones. She saw nothing but tranquillity, expectancy and an eerie knowledge. Like the brunette already knew what she was about to do and had already determined the results. Nicci's green eyes fluttered closed as she called her Han from the depths of her very being, magic flooded her veins and surrounded her with a warm soothing blanket. As gently as she could she sent her Han out towards the little girl standing still in front of her. This was a test preformed on every novice at the Palace of Prophets to determine the strength of the apprentice's magic. She had intended to devise another way to sample Lily's magic, but the evidence she had just witnessed called for immediate attention. Nicci slowly began prodding the girl with her Han, checking the Princess for any external barriers that she may have, intentionally or unintentionally, created. She found nothing, so she sank deeper, searching for Lily's unique magical signature that would tell her if the little girl had been using magic in her fight with Danika. Once again she found nothing. She opened her eyes and forced a bright smile for the Princess.

"You smile as if you didn't know" Lily said cryptically. The little girl backed away, breaking Nicci's hold on her as she trailed off towards and curious looking Sophia.

"What is the name of Creation does that mean?" Berdine suddenly asked.

"That was a test for magical use..." Nicci explained as she straightened out of her crouch and turned to face the mated couple beside her.

"...Every wizard and sorceress has a unique magical signature that becomes apparent once said magician has used their Han"

"We are Mord'Sith Nicci we can sense if magic is being used close to us..." Raina stated.

"...Or against us" Berdine added as she lovingly nuzzled Raina's bare neck, a small, white, circular scar marred the perfect, lightly, tanned skin. Almost like a bite mark.

"Then you know as well as I that Lily wasn't using magic just now" Nicci murmured to the embracing married couple. Despite their closeness, she knew they were listening intently to her words, their instincts as Mord'Sith would demand nothing else when concerning the daughter of their Lady Rahl.

"Yes" They both said together.

"How many five year old children with no combat training can hold their own against a fifteen year old Confessor with ten years experience?" Nicci arched her eyebrow.

"You are going somewhere with this I assume?" Raina arched her neck, letting Berdine nibble on the small scar the taller woman had just been nuzzling adoringly.

"What Lily was just doing. I, had extreme difficulty mastering, in truth I still cannot manage it in rapid succession as she was" Nicci shook her head absently.

"For the love of House Rahl would you get to the heart of the matter?" Berdine grumbled, her voice was slightly muffled against Raina's neck.

"Do you have any idea how challenging it is to retain coherent thought during a vision?, let alone act out physical motions?" Nicci mused.

"Is a vision the same thing as an extremely powerful orgasm?" Berdine grinned wickedly against Raina's neck, the two Mord'Sith chuckled breezily together.

"Close, I suppose. Lets just say that, I'm a 'little' shocked that a girl of five years can handle visions assaulting her in rapid succession and yet fully manage to function perfectly whereas I end up falling on my ass with a migraine as vicious as a damn Heart Hound" Nicci grumbled a little enviously. But it didn't matter how much more powerful she could foresee Lily to be than herself. She just knew she had to help Lily to understand and control her Han before the brunette hit puberty, the deadly headaches would set in if she didn't, and training could take years. With the intense power she suspected Lily possessed, the little girl may not survive the first onslaught if she didn't get a firm grasp on her magic now while she was young.

"Lily is a Rahl. It is only natural that she is stronger than the average sorceress" Berdine teased.

"Except I'm not average. I am the most powerful being to be born in over three thousand years. To be outdone by a child that young..." Nicci pursed her lips.

"What are you saying Nicci?" Raina attempted to pull out of Berdine's embrace with no success, not that the petite Mord'Sith truly tried.

"Nothing. Yet." Nicci glanced over her shoulder at Lily. The little brunette stated right back at her, her brilliant blue eyes glowed with potent power, a knowing smile graced the youngest Princess' lips.

xxxxXxxxx

"I cannot decide if I should make Constance the permanent Mistress of Jandralyn" Cara murmured as she dismounted her jet black horse. Turning she found Dahlia had already passed the reigns of her own horse to one of the slaves in the stables they stood in.

"Constance is a touch...unpredictable, at best" Dahlia commented.

"Very true. Who would you suggest?" Cara titled her head towards her wife, the brunette gripped the hilt of her agiel tightly as she scanned the stables. The only other people in the stable were Denna, Triana and Garren along with the mindless slaves leading their horses into freshly cleaned stalls.

"Hally or Rikka. They are both very capable and little more sane than Constance" Dahlia advised.

"Constance was Denna's pet before she achieved the rank of Mistress and it can't be argued that she is very...enthusiastic about her work" Cara grumbled.

"Maybe we should leave this decision for another time" Dahlia moved closer to her side as three Mord'Sith sauntered into the stable. Cara didn't even tense as she felt Denna, Triana and Garren surround her protectively. Her elite Mord'Sith had drawn their agiel, the whining sounds of the vicious weapon filled the stable just as potently as the as the tension staining the air.

"Mistress Constance" Cara acknowledged with a tilt of her head, not a single blonde hair had escaped her tight braid during the hard ride to the Temple.

"My Lady" Constance's dark eyes were firmly trained on the floor. Had they been a pack of wolves this would be as good as the small Mord'Sith baring her throat in submission.

"Sister Hally. Sister Hania" Cara cast the two blondes, considerably taller than Constance, a glance. They too offered her nothing but a submissive gesture.

"Lower your agiels, these three remain loyal..." Cara ordered. She could sense the strong bond between herself and the three newcomers just as easily as she could feel the slight breeze grazing against her face.

"...Let us make this quick. I have an uneasy feeling" Dahlia murmured quietly as Denna moved forward along with Garren and Triana to clear the way out into the courtyard of the Temple where all five hundred of her escort stood patiently in formation. They had travelled to the Temple of foot, having all of them journey to Jandralyn on horseback would've been impossible. The stable only housed thirty horses.

"They are ready?" Cara questioned Constance as she quickly followed after Denna and the other two.

"They await you in the receiving area. The chamber you requested has been prepared and I have issued orders that none are to leave the Temple until you say otherwise, My Lady" Constance informed her as they all emerged out into the courtyard. The burst of fresh air made her pause a little. She cast a glance over her escort, they all stared straight ahead of them, clearly they were in awe of the Temple's imposing vastness. It looked like a single tower forged out of white marble however it was exceptionally taller than any other structure in D'Hara including the People's Palace, it boasted very little windows save for the very top of the impressive Temple where her personal chambers, used very little, were located. A mahogany balcony, reinforced with steel plates wrapped around the top of the Temple offering her a view that so few would ever be given the opportunity to witness.

"I want a head count every half hour" Dahlia snapped suddenly from beside her.

"I will see to it personally" Constance answered.

"Ulic..." Cara called over to the muscular man, even with his helm in place, concealing his face from sight, he was unmistakable, easily the largest and tallest man out of the five hundred gathered behind him.

"...Keep your boys away from the Mord'Sith. Bloodshed is not part of schedule today" Cara instructed.

"Your will be done My Lady" Ulic's deep baritone was only slightly muffled by the helm that covered his entire face with a grotesque mask.

"Lets get this over with" Cara muttered under her breath. Looking towards her wife. Dahlia's entire body was tensed, subtly, only she would be able to detect the tightly coiled muscles beneath the brunette's blood red leather. Offering her mate single comforting glance, she smiled with her aquamarine coloured eyes before she stalked towards the Temple's entrance with her Queen close on her heels.

xXx

"How many are left?" Cara titled her head up at Dahlia. Inside Constance's study on the fifth tier of the Temple, she was sat at the desk positioned close to the back wall, Denna and Dahlia so close to her on either side that she could feel the warmth of their tensed bodies. Hally was standing with her back against the right wall, on the left mirroring her Sisters form was Hania. Triana and Garren guarded the door. All six of her protectors had their agiel gripped firmly in her gloved hand.

"Too many" Dahlia growled. Reaching out slowly, Cara snaked her arm around her wife's slender waist, drawing her mate closer to her. She felt Dahlia relax marginally as she tightened her hold around the brunette's waist.

"That wasn't an answer" Cara drawled with a soft smirk.

"Three" Dahlia grumbled.

"We will be home soon enough" Cara murmured, stroking the gently curve of her mate's hip. Cara didn't cease her ministrations even as a firm knock on the door signalled the arrival of Constance and yet another of their potential traitor. A wave of satisfaction erupted inside her chest. Out of all seventeen Sisters of the agiel she had interrogated under the watchful eye of her elite Mord'Sith she had found no betrayers, her bond was fully intact with each of her former suspects.

"It cannot come soon enough" Dahlia's former tension reared its head once more as Garren pulled the door open, Constance stepped into the room followed by a young Mord'Sith. No more than sixteen or so. Her mousy brown hair framed a pretty face.

"My Lady, may I present Sister Talia?" Constance may not have had a physical hold on the girl but it certainly looked as though the young Sister was on a leash. Perhaps she was recently broken.

"You may..." Cara nodded.

"Run another head count, Constance" Dahlia snapped. Cara hadn't the will to argue, she despised how tense her mate was, she couldn't recall another time when her beautiful wife had been so on edge. She knew that all the other Mord'Sith were equally suspensive, not that she had revealed her purpose during the interrogations, but they knew when something was awry. Particularly when it was _her _being threatened. But it was so much worse when Dahlia was bordering on distress, knowing her stubbornness was the cause only assisted her in feeling annoyed with herself. But she couldn't exactly change her decision at present, she would have to think of other means to relieve her mate's stresses once they returned to the Palace.

"Yes Mistress" Constance stalked from the room, Triana pushed the heavy bolt lock into place behind her.

"Take a seat" Cara tilted her head towards the chair on the other side of the desk. Young Talia kept her head lowered as she followed her instruction. Cara closed her eyes slowly, relinquishing her defences to her wife and her elite while allowing her senses to reign over coherent thought. Her subconsciousness searched for a bond with the girl sat in front of her, seconds extended into minutes, all the while she felt strands of the bond but not the unparalleled devotion all her people, her true subjects, felt for her. But something was wrong. It was as though the girl's loyalty to her had been forcibly eroded, like a cliff face giving way to the sea.

"You're from Bohan aren't you Talia?" Cara opened her eyes to stare intently at the girl in front of her, she wasn't convinced this was her traitor, there were traces of loyalty to her still burning at the girl's core.

"Yes Mistress" Talia swallowed.

"Is she-" Denna began to take an aggressive step forward, agiel at the ready.

"Silence..." Cara snapped, her deadly tone warned them all to obey her "...I remember quite clearly your generation of Sisters because it is the first time I allowed two siblings to be accepted into the sisterhood. An experiment of mine"

"My blood Sister and I" Talia nodded.

"My experiment has failed hasn't it Talia?. The objective was to elevate two Mord'Sith related by blood to the same perfect level as the rest. You aren't my traitor, your sister is and she told of her plans before you came in here didn't she?..." Cara prompted gently. Indecision flashed across Talia's pretty face, Cara pursed her lips. While she admired the girl's faithfulness to her blood sister she could accept nothing but true commitment from her Mord'Sith.

"...You have a choice to make Talia. Is your bond to me stronger than the one connecting you to your sister?..." If it wasn't both girls would have to die. She couldn't risk a conflict of allegiance to occur again not if the result was a lethal threat to her family.

"...Hally find this one's sister..." The blonde nodded and instantly started for the door, only for the dull sounds of someone's fists beating down on the door to echo through the chamber. Hally paused with her agiel in hand as Triana unbolted the door. A dishevelled Constance burst into the chamber breathing heavily.

"I only counted nineteen" Constance panted.

"Damn..." Cara cursed, Dahlia suddenly wrenched herself out of her hold. Cara stood up slowly as the brunette stalked around the desk, a smooth display of leather and pure malevolence.

"Dahlia wait..." Cara followed after her mate, gripping her wife's lean hips in her hands she looked towards Denna. Without a vocal order, the platinum blonde shifted forth. Denna's eyes chilled from an icy blue to glacial in a flash.

"...Come here" Cara breathed into her enraged soulmate's delicate ear. She managed to pull her Queen away from the girl. While Denna's left hand, in the right she held her agiel, encircled the girl's throat.

"This works very simply however you are related to dunce traitor so I will take care to explain in detail..." Denna hissed, her grip tightened around Talia's throat with each word that past her full lips.

"...You chose your sister then you can join her in death after we _all _break your worthless hide. However if you drop to your knees and reaffirm your bond to Lady Rahl, she in her reverent mercy, may grant you your life, if you tell us exactly what your sister told you" Denna bared her perfect white teeth in a predatory smile. Cara tightened her hold on Dahlia's waist, clearly her mate desired Talia's head regardless of the girl's decision. If the young Mord'Sith was foolish enough to choice blood over oath then she would give her wife what she wanted.

"Let me kill her" Dahlia titled her head to gaze imploringly into Cara's uniquely coloured eyes.

"Not yet" Cara denied, leaning forward she nipped at Dahlia's cheek with her teeth, hard enough to sting warningly, a message only her wife would be able to read. Talia's life would be in the brunette's elegant hands if the girl made the wrong decision but not if she made the right one. The girl would still be thoroughly re-broken and sent to serve at a lesser Temple far away from the Palace but she would have her life.

"Your time runs short and look, my sisters grow impatient..." Denna purred, bloodlust coloured her tone a malicious hue. Talia's eyes darted around the chamber, fear blossomed in the girl's hazel eyes as they landed on Dahlia. Cara couldn't see her wife's face but she already knew what expressions the brunette wore. Murderous.

"...What is it to be?. Life or death?." Denna reluctantly released her strangle hold on Talia, moving around the girl to stand between the royal couple and the undecided threat.

_Don't be an idiot _Cara thought to herself.

She didn't want to kill this girl, Talia was barely older than Sophia, she rested her chin on Dahlia's shoulder as she stared back at the girl. She understood Talia's want to protect her sister, she had seen just that afternoon how siblings desired to shield one another and she had always been proud of that quality in her children. But that trait in Talia could only foreshadow an even greater danger in her sister.

"Mistress Rahl guide me, Mistress Rahl teach me, Mistress Rahl protect me, in your light I thrive, in your mercy I am sheltered, in your wisdom I am humbled, I live only to serve, my life is yours" Talia's voice was resolute as she sank to her knees and slowly began chanting. Cara sighed in relief as she felt bond strengthen between herself and every Mord'Sith inside the chamber. But she felt no greater connection than the one she felt to the woman in her arms.

"The girl chooses life Dahlia" Cara whispered into her mate's ear. The brunette didn't seem to hear her, her mate wouldn't relax until she had the traitor's blood staining her leather.

"She is the mart one in her family..." Denna drawled to no one in particular "...Now tell us of your sister's plans"

"All she said was that..." Talia looked momentarily disgusted "...She said that Lady Rahl was unfit to rule, that the alliance with the Mother confessor was the proof that it was time for someone else to take charge. She said that her Mistress knew of a way to restore a true authority to the throne"

"Piss and shit on your sister's words, Lady Rahl will rule D'Hara for eternity. And we will eliminate anyone who dares to say otherwise" Dahlia growled. Cara tightened her arms around her mate's lean waist feeling the lithe muscles in her shoulders bunch tightly. She fully expected the brunette to tear herself out of her restraining embrace at any moment.

"Calm yourself my love" Cara nuzzled the graceful curve of Dahlia's strong oval shaped jaw.

"My Lady..." Hally burst into the chamber, a flash of red leather with no companions.

"Where is the girl?" Cara demanded harshly.

"She isn't in the Temple"

**TBC. . .**

**AN: Mmm...so is Catha coming back or isn't she? ;D. Anyways I would love to hear your thoughts on this Chapter. I'll try to get the next instalment up quick but as per usual I have alot of work on. **


	24. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing associated with the show, the only things I do take credit for are Ocs and mistakes ;p

**Chapter Twenty One.**

Cara couldn't restrain her wicked grin of satisfaction as she pulled her black leather pants up over her lightly muscled calves, past her perfectly toned thighs and over her lean hips. The Lady Rahl and her entourage had been forced to remain at the Temple of Jandralyn the previous night. A precaution she had found to be unnecessary until she had been shoved into her chambers inside the home of Mord'Sith by her wife. Dahlia's passion had been gloriously untamed, burning brighter and hotter all night long, the evidence of her mate's pleasurable possession graced her body in the form of numerous scratches and light bruises, a minimal amount of dried blood clung to the crook of her neck, beneath dark brown mask hid a circular bite mark.

Cara's grin widened as her aquamarine coloured eyes landed on the delectable curves of her mate. Dahlia stood passed the open double doors, clad in her blood red leather pants and shirt forgoing the heavier pieces of her typical attire though her long silk tresses were already braided, out on the balcony, staring out into the surrounding landscape. Cara examined the floor of the chamber for her leather vest, the furs of numerous deadly beasts were scattered across the white marble beneath her bare feet. She snorted when she discovered the whereabouts of her clothing, clinging to the door handle, the vast circular chamber took up the entire upper tier of the Temple, offering a huge space for her to bask inside. After retrieving the garment, shrugging into the sleeveless material and lacing the front lapels together, her generous cleavage was left on display, she joined her quiet wife on the balcony.

"May we go home now Mistress?" Cara drawled teasingly into Dahlia's delicate ear as she wrapped her arms around her Queen's perfectly slender waist, she pressed every inch of her body into the warmth strength of her Mord'Sith's back.

"She could be waiting in the forest" Dahlia growled. Cara nuzzled her face into the slender column of the brunette's neck, drawing her mate's unique fragrance into her lungs, she smiled as the wind picked up, assisting her efforts.

"No Mord'Sith is that foolish" Cara nipped at Dahlia's sweet tasting flesh with her perfect teeth, her Queen's body remained tensed in her arms. Growling low in her throat, Cara slowly began grinding her hips into the firm swell of her wife's taut backside.

"She is not a Sister" Dahlia snapped, bracing her weight on the balcony railing as she bent over slightly, silently encouraging the blonde's actions. Cara's eyes flashed with aroused heat, she may be sore between her thighs from her nightly activities but she wanted more already. She would always want more of Dahlia. The brunette was her soulmate. Her first and only love. The mother of her children. Her everything. Cupping Dahlia's slender hips she slowly began pulling her mate into her gently thrusting pelvis, she mentally cursed herself for dressing.

"Darlin' she won't _be _at all when we get our hands on her..." Cara promised huskily, letting her elegant hands begin toying with the laces tying Dahlia's pants together.

"...But I want you again. Now. Then we will make our plans" She groaned feeling the brunette begin to rub her ass against her groin, her clit pulsed with sharp need as her hot labia grew slick.

xxxxXxxxx

"Do they ever surface for air?" Denna wasn't in the correct mindset to find Triana's comment amusing in any light. Delectation would only seep back into her cognition once her Lady Rahl had returned to the People's Palace, safely held behind over two thousand garrisons in the Azrith plains housing the vast D'Haran army and impenetrably fortified walls and magical barriers. The idea seemed preposterous until one considered that the threat to the Mistress of D'Hara's life had slipped past five hundred men including the supposedly competent Dragon corps utterly unnoticed. She would relish having each man broken by her hand for their 'efforts', mayhap Cara wouldn't find her request entirely unreasonable. The loud moaning emitting from the sealed oak door to her rear assured her the wait for her inquiry to be answered would long.

"Why do you think Lady Rahl hasn't sent us after the traitor?, we would be close on her heels by now if we had left last night" Garren murmured. The three Mord'Sith stood outside the Lady Rahl's chamber, on a small platform preceding the wide marble stairway, lit torches mounted on the stone wall to either side cast flickering light through the passage.

"Why exactly would she send us to meander around like blind fools Garren?..." Denna glanced over her shoulder, she stood closer to the stairs while her two Sisters stood flanking the door. All three Mord'Sith held their agiel in their gloved hands.

"...We don't have the faintest indication as to where she is going. But we do know where she will eventually head toward" She continued, raising her voice a little over the sharp cries of desire slithering out from beneath the door.

"The People's Palace and Lady Rahl..." Garren's hazel brown eyes flashed. A Mord'Sith's need to defend their Mistress was undeniable.

"But what will she do in the mean time?" Triana grumbled.

"Worry not. Sister Constance began her interrogation of Talia before Dahlia had the opportunity to rip Lady Rahl's pants off" Denna shook her head slowly. The monarchs hadn't even closed their chamber door before Dahlia had shoved her gloved hand down her wife's leathers. The three Sisters of the agiel had even gotten a glimpse of their Mistress' bare ass before they'd even turned their backs respectfully.

"Am I the only one who thinks Lady Rahl has a really bite-able rear end?..." Garren purred suddenly. Triana's head snapped to the side, jealousy was written on her face as clear as a D'Haran bear in the middle of a crowded city.

Denna rolled her icy blue eyes in exasperation, she vaguely appreciated Garren's attempt to lighten their helpless situation but she didn't particularly want to be stuck in a position where she was privy to not only her sovereigns fucking but her Sisters as well. Modesty was an unknown concept to Sisters of the agiel at the best if times, when sexual exploits came into play, they were even less reserved. Many a time she had been exposed to her Sister Mord'Sith in the midst of public beddings, often a show of dominance, possessiveness and ownership, she had participated in more than her fair share over the years.

"...What?. I love you Triana, but I am not unsighted" Garren teased. Denna finally smirked as she grasped Garren's meaning, her Sister did so enjoy enticing her mate's jealousy, glancing over her shoulder once more, she caught Triana pushing Garren up against the wall.

"I think I will guard Lady Rahl from a lower level" Denna drawled as Triana roughly covered Garren's lips with her own.

She stalked forward, descending the marble stairs slowly, the sound of her boot heels connecting with stone was the only sound to be heard. She knew the only reason her Sisters would even consider fucking while on duty was the simple fact Jandralyn was an impenetrable structure guarded by the most ferocious creatures on earth, the smooth, almost windowless, walls couldn't be scaled, magical barriers defended the Temple from outward attack of any kind, they also prevented any type of structural damage. There was no way of a threat to slip into the Temple once the Sisters of Jandralyn had locked down their heartless home. Lady Rahl had even advised them to find beds of their own, an after thought before she'd barricaded the door to her chamber the previous night. Denna had declined Constance's offer of her personal chambers on the grounds she knew sleep wouldn't visit her, adrenaline had been coursing through her, that, combined with the painful absence of Jennsen's warmth beside her would ward off any type of exhaustion.

"Sister Hania" Denna greeted once she'd reached the small foyer to the tenth tier of the Temple, she suspected if she continued her descent she would discover a noted Mistress of pain on each floor.

"Mistress Denna" Hania lowered her blue eyes in a typical show of submission an inferior Sister show to their superiors.

"Has Sister Constance obtained anything of use yet?" Denna murmured.

"Forgive me Mistress but I have not left my post to inquire" Hania said quietly, her eyes still averted.

"Who would know?" Denna asked. She was uncomfortable with the notion of trailing so far away from Lady Rahl, the dungeons were located on a sub level beneath the Temple, it decreased the chances of any wilful pets breaking free, unless of course they were permitted such a chance by their Mistress.

"Sister Hally..." Hania answered quickly, she seemed as though she would continue but she caught herself.

"I'll return in a moment then..." Denna started to move passed Hania, through the marble archway marking the ten floor, she paused for a moment.

"...Oh and do not go running to investigate when you hear four distinctly different screams in a moment" Denna smirked when she glimpsed realisation cut through the perplexed expression she could detect behind the mask of Mord'Sith on Hania's face.

Chuckling wickedly Denna stalked through the entryway, it had been some time since her last visit to the Temple but she could faintly remember where Hally's chambers were located. Taking a left she prowled about thirty five yards until she came to single door. Raising her gloved palm she knocked twice, a respectful gesture she normally set-aside for Lady Rahl only but she knew her Sister to be happily mated. She personally held a particular hatred for any who interrupted her moments with her own mate.

"Enter..." She gripped the solid gold door handle, turned and pushed. She found Hally sat at a sturdy desk carved out of cheery-wood, a brilliant red tint was visible in the wood.

"...Mistress Denna" Hally leapt out of her chair as Denna pushed the door closed. Glancing around the chamber without appearing to look, she frowned inwardly.

"Where is your mate Sister?" Denna murmured. She could only witness the evidence of one person inhabiting the chamber. Only one side of the four-poster bed was disturbed, only one side of the circular table in the corner boasted papers and the like, and her attuned senses could only detect herself and Hally inside the room.

"Rikka is to oversee the construction of our new Temple on the border..." Hally spat resentfully.

"Lady Rahl did not authorise that" Denna's eyes narrowed.

"...Mistress Catha sent my mate away from me after I insulted her" Hally's eyes lowered, she managed to catch the gleam of self hatred burning in her eyes.

"I will have her return..." Denna said dismissively, pressing on even as Hally's blue eyes flooded with gratitude "...What do we know this traitor?" she asked as she moved to take the seat across the desk from her Sister.

"Basic details..." Hally answered as she sat back down.

"...Her name is Kelia. She is from a litter of three Sisters that arrived here from Bohan almost nine years ago now"

"Talia was obviously one of them, who was the third?" Denna inquired. She wouldn't suffer anymore conflicts of loyalty to her Lady Rahl.

"Sister Regin. We do not know if she is a threat or not" Hally answered.

"Rest easy Sister. Regin is the mate of Princess Sophia Rahl, she is also the one responsible for your liberation of Mistress Catha" Denna smirked.

"Speaking of that bitch, we know that Catha was particularly fond of Regin and Kelia..." Hally continued.

"How greedy to take two pets" Denna sneered.

"...Isn't it just. Though Catha was always more possessive of the former" Hally murmured. Denna didn't truly want to know all the details of Regin past life, the young blonde was no longer a pet, no longer weak, and she refused to see Regin as anything else but Sophia's mate, her daughter's close friend, and a young Mord'Sith that she could envision becoming part of the elite one day.

"I'd wager Kelia resented that" Denna pressed.

"Greatly" Hally nodded.

"Mmm I will have to alert our little sister to this fact" Denna decided.

"You think she may be in danger?" Hally tilted her head curiously.

"My first priority will be to protect Lady Rahl, but if Kelia is to discover that Regin was the one to claim Catha's life then perhaps there is some minor threat" Denna mused.

"Not to cause strife Mistress but what can one little girl do against the might of the D'Haran empire?" Hally asked with a slight frown.

"Come now Sister you were present when Naithair invaded the Palace, she was one person and she nearly managed to kill Lady Rahl and Dahlia. Our entire world could've been decimated by a single person" Denna reminded.

"I will never forget that day, nor will the memory of Darken Rahl's demise ever fail to entertain" Hally grinned. A rare sight unless Rikka was within close range.

"It was overly quick in my mind..." Denna smirked.

"One cannot blame the Queen, our Sister, she had a rather tempting incentive to return to her bedchamber" Hally's grin took on a wicked edge.

"That she did..." Denna nodded her agreement.

"...You and your mate should join us at the Palace once more, it is hard to find someone better adjusted to the bow. The archers stationed at the Palace ramparts are atrociously unskilled." She said, standing up.

"That is Lady Rahl's decision" Hally inclined her head.

"After this scare Lady Rahl will be lucky if Dahlia doesn't change every security measure we've had in place for the past thousand years. Trust me when I say you will be called upon"

"Lady Rahl would allow that?!" Hally exclaimed as though it were more abnormal than the Keeper and the Creator once finding love with each other.

"Other than the obvious individuals, would you allow anyone other than Rikka to issue you with orders?" Denna arched a perfectly shaped platinum blonde eyebrow quizzically.

"I suppose not. But I still cannot believe it" Hally murmured doubtfully.

"We of the elite Mord'Sith are offered more freedoms than our Temple-bound Sisters and Dahlia is not only our esteemed first Mistress but she is also the Queen..." Denna commented firmly.

"...I must take my leave. Good day to you Sister Hally." She murmured.

"And you Mistress Denna"

xxxxXxxxx

Kahlan grumbled to herself as she fumbled with the laces of her white Confessor's dress, she blamed her slow attempts at dressing herself on her lack of sleep the previous night. It had been two hours before dawn when Nicci had finally come to bed, she had been unable to acquire a firm hold on sleep without the warm, comforting presence of her mate beside her and now she was suffering for it. Her blonde mate on the other hand was fully dressed and more alert than lioness on the hunt. Nicci was in the outer chamber, offering her privacy while she dressed sloppily, it never failed to make her smile with bashful amusement. That she had a fifteen year old daughter with her love, but she had never caught the slightest glimpse of Nicci's naked body. Her heated dreams allowed her to envisage Nicci's perfection but she knew when they finally consummated their mating, her imagination would pale in comparison to her soulmate's flawless beauty.

The attempted knotting of her tight corset was truly beginning to grate on her tired nerves, nibbling on her lower lip softly, she ceased her efforts and shrugged out of her white Confessor's dress, letting it pool at her feet on the floor, leaving her in a revealing black satin corset, form fitting black pants and knee high black leather boots. Her long dark tresses were left to frame her face and flow down her back, ending at the top of her waist. Taking a deep breath she sauntered into the outer chamber. Nicci was sat at the circular table close to the closed balcony doors, glaring at some unseen blemish in the hard oak.

"I missed you last night" Kahlan murmured. Shifting behind her mate, she lifted her elegant hands to begin massaging Nicci's delicate shoulders, she winced, as the tension bunching the blonde's lithe muscles together registered.

"I was in the library" Nicci whispered, leaning back in her chair. Kahlan dug her short nails into the coiled flesh under her hands, savouring her mate's drawn out moan of pleasure, Nicci's white sleeveless tunic bared some of the blonde's silky soft skin.

"Looking for what?" Kahlan leaned her head down to brush a tender kiss to the back of Nicci's neck, inhaling her mate's intoxicating scent as she did.

"I don't know. But I didn't find it" Nicci grumbled. Kahlan knew better than to ask, magical users tended to simply recognisewhether something was correct or not. Zedd had done his best to explain it to her once on their travels, but she had only been able to make sense of half.

"Maybe you should ask for Berdine's assistance, she knows the titles of each and every book in the entire library and she knows what shelve they're on" Kahlan suggested. Beginning to nuzzle the top of Nicci's head lovingly.

"It would be a waste of her time, time better spent with Raina. If the worst comes to pass I will have to ask my Sisters for their input" Nicci growled in irritation. Kahlan squeezed her mate's compact shoulders.

"If it involves Lily, you had better speak to Cara and Dahlia before you even consider anything else" Kahlan advised.

"They can do nothing for her. I don't even know if I can help her, I have never seen one like her before" Frustration coloured her mate's voice. Kahlan continued massaging her mate even as a frown tugged her perfectly shaped eyebrows downward.

"You'll figure it out" Kahlan soothed gently. Nicci suddenly stood up, Kahlan drew back slightly. As her mate's eyes trailed down to her immodestly displayed cleavage, the forest green of Nicci's irises were set ablaze with desire, Kahlan blushed helplessly.

"Not with distractions such as this..." Nicci purred, her voice like hot honey, silky smooth. Kahlan shivered slightly, she was so painfully aware of the blonde's presence. Nicci seemed so much more imposing, making the chamber appear impossibly small. A wave of heat caressed her body, she instinctive backed away when Nicci took a step forward, she was ready to be with her mate, but not without the safety of a Rada'Han secured around her neck. She couldn't even kiss her soulmate without her Confessor's magic lurching to the surface.

"...Come here" Nicci drawled. She wanted to, she wanted Nicci's lithe body against hers, wanted her mate's lips on hers, wanted her soulmate inside of her. Desire pooled into the pit of her stomach. Her dangerous magic pulsed at her core, in time with her throbbing pussy.

"You know I can't" Kahlan walked around the circular table, keeping the oak structure between herself and Nicci, her mate stalked after her slowly, arousal burned demandingly in her green eyes.

"I know you cannot hurt me" Nicci insisted as she quickened her pace abruptly. Kahlan followed suit, firmly keeping her mate on the other side of the table.

"But I can and I will without a Rada'Han" Kahlan murmured.

"You need no such thing, come here and I will show you..." Nicci enticed. Kahlan's breathing grew heavy, her breasts heaved beneath her satin corset, drawing Nicci's hungry gaze. Suddenly the only thing keeping her mate safe from her Confessor's magic blinked out of existence. She didn't even have the chance to draw breath before she felt Nicci's sinfully gorgeous body pressing against hers, her back connected with the stone wall behind her.

"...Will you let me show you?" Nicci purred. As the blonde leaned into to kiss her, it took all of her will, to force her head to the side, she flattened her hands against the cold stone digging into her back. A sharp whimper left her slightly parted lips as Nicci's hot mouth covered her erratic pulse point, tingles of awareness burst across her flesh as her mate's tongue began lapping at at her skin. Her nipples tightened in response, she wanted Nicci's mouth there, sucking on her sensitive tips. Deep within her, Confessor magic swirled, seeking a way out of her failing control.

"Nicci. You have to stop" Kahlan pleaded. A loud moan was ripped from her as Nicci's teeth scraped against her neck, she trembled as she felt her mate's warm hands grip her hips. She was trapped between an unforgiving wall and the women she loved.

"Do you really want me to?" Nicci rasped. Kahlan could only moan as she felt Nicci's perfect body pressed firmly into her own. The sensation of her mate's ample breasts rubbing against her own had her shaking her head, her body screamed for so much more in the same instant her mind yelled at her to stop. She would hurt Nicci if she didn't.

"Good. Because I don't think I can..." Nicci groaned. Kahlan froze as the slightly taller woman's elegant hands trailed a feather-light caress across her flat stomach, over her satin corset, to the silk laces running down the middle. Her Confessor's magic raged at her core, much like a caged animal demanding freedom.

"...Touch me" Kahlan shivered as Nicci growled into her ear. She had to stop this, she had to, for Nicci's sake. But as her mate began releasing the ties holding her corset together, all she could think of, all she could imagine was how good Nicci's mouth would feel sucking on her nipples. Liquid heat coated the inside of her pants. She didn't know how it happened, but her hands were suddenly tangling in her mate's long golden locks, she cursed her weakness as she involuntarily pulled Nicci impossibly closer to her.

The feeling of her corset falling open had her moaning and arching her back in anticipation, Nicci sank to her knees in front of her, dragging the now useless material with her. The stone wall behind her now pressed into her naked back, her upper body was completely bare to her mate's hungry gaze. Her tightened her fingers in the blonde's hair, she knew that she should use her hold to drag Nicci's away from her, out harm's way, but she couldn't.

"Nicci..." Her mate had to be strong enough to stop this because she wasn't. Desire mixed with her magic, offering a guiding hand to freedom, she didn't know how much longer she could contain it. The lips of her cunt grew wet, glistening with her traitorous body's response to her mate. She had always held enough discipline to prevent herself from indulging her needs. But this was Nicci, the one person she couldn't resist, who stole her self-control and replaced it with undeniable arousal.

"I want you. I wanted you before I even met you" Kahlan cried out as Nicci took one of her hard nipples into her mouth. Lightning bolts of sensation burned through her, her wanton moans combined with the blonde's groans of satisfaction. Instead of pulling Nicci away from her, like she had prayed she would find the strength to do, she used her grip in the blonde's silky hair to hold Nicci close. Shuddering with exquisite pleasure as her mate lapped at her nipple, Nicci's fingers dug into her hips, her eyes fluttered closed even as her magic raced towards the surface. Her control was lost, she was going to Confess her mate.

"No..." Kahlan exclaimed sharply, tearing Nicci's mouth away from her, she ripped herself free of the blonde's hold, retreating far across the outer chamber, leaving her mate on her knees. She was shaking as she wobbled back into their bedchamber, her skin prickled with her magic, looking for someone to Confess. She wasn't safe for Nicci to touch or even be close to. She snatched her white Confessor's dress up off the marble floor, covering her heaving chest, she whimpered as the soft cotton rasped against her over sensitised nipples, begging for the return of her mate's mouth. Another wave of her magic wrenched itself free, if she were to look in a mirror she knew her eyes would be as black as a starless sky. She sat down on the edge of her shared bed with Nicci, she flinched when she heard approaching footsteps.

"...Stay back Nicci" Kahlan growled. Her magic remained potently on the surface, one touch, that was all it would take. Her world would end.

"No..." Nicci answered bluntly. Kahlan tensed to move away when she felt her mate sit beside her, close but not touching. Too close.

"...Try moving and I will pounce on you..." Nicci warned, arousal burned in her voice. Kahlan smiled even as her dark eyes burned with tears, she had almost stolen her mate's free will and Nicci acted as though it hadn't occurred.

"...But then, give me one good reason why I shouldn't anyway..." Kahlan's head snapped up, Nicci's eyes burned brightly, almost golden. She managed to dodge the hand suddenly reaching for her shoulder, she started to roll away. Only to find her mate straddling her hips in the centre of their bed, instead of retreating she focused on ensuring that she didn't accidentally brush up against Nicci.

"...I told you, you can't hurt me" Nicci purred. Kahlan whimpered. She could feel her magic reaching for Nicci, a wave of heat seized her as her mate reached for the hem of her white tunic.

"Don't...Nicci" Kahlan pleaded, flattening her hands against the silk bedsheets beneath her naked back. She couldn't do this, not her magic running wild. But how she wanted to. She wanted to feel Nicci's naked flesh against hers, she needed her mate to take her, to relieve the ache she could feel building behind her clit, she was already so wet, she could feel her thick essence ruining the inside of her pants, just waiting for Nicci's touch.

"Damn it..." Nicci growled in frustration, determination gleamed in her forest green eyes.

"...Let me watch you play with yourself" Kahlan's dark eyes widened at the demand from her mate.

"What?" Her breathing was heavy as she stared up at her beautiful mate, Nicci's high cheekbones were passion flushed, her eyes glowed brighter than the sun, and her lips were just beginning to be kissed.

"If you won't let me fuck you then give me this...please" Nicci rasped huskily. Even as the blonde shifted until she was knelt between her thighs. Kahlan nibbled on her lower lip, her magic still slithered dangerously across her skin.

"You can't touch me" Kahlan whispered.

"Not yet" Nicci reluctantly agreed.

"Promise me you won't" Kahlan murmured.

"Not until you beg for me" Nicci promised. Kahlan reached for the laces holding her pants closed, Nicci's jaw clenched and suddenly what remained of her clothes melted away. Kahlan shivered under her mate's heated gaze, her back involuntarily arched slightly before she could catch herself. She felt her clit begin to throb with renewed urgency as the blonde's eyes became trained on her heaving breasts, she bit her lip hard, preventing herself from begging Nicci to touch her again.

"Mom!" The sound of Danika's voice calling out from the other chamber was like being thrown into a deep icy lake. Kahlan's panicked eyes locked with Nicci's conflicted irises.

"In here!" Nicci answered their daughter, Kahlan flinched when she felt the various materials of her typical attire suddenly re-clothing her. Danika's cat-light footsteps trailed towards the bedchamber entryway. The young Confessor looked rather sheepish when she found her parents in a suggestive position on the bed, even though they were fully clothed, their identical flushes hinted that she'd just interrupted a moment.

"I can return at a more convenient time" Danika offered. Kahlan could barely breath through the layers of desire and magic that had built up within her let alone form a coherent reply. Nicci moved away from her to sit on the edge of their bed, she instantly missed her the feeling of her mate between her thighs.

"What is it?" Nicci' voice was a little shaky. Kahlan rolled off the bed, taking a moment to smooth out her white confessor's dress, her the seam of her formfitting black pants pressed into her wet swollen pussy.

"Cara has sent word that she'll be returning soon..." Danika reported, glancing between her parents.

xxxxXxxxx

"...Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Sophia tilted her head.

"How exactly am I looking at you?" Regin countered. The two were sat on a thin cotton expanse over a soft pelt of grass, the tall tress of the forest surrounded them on either side. Raina and her twins were close talking amongst themselves by while Berdine was identifying different breeds of plant life with Lily. Their horses had wondered down to the clear blue river a few metres in front of the Princess and her mate.

"Like I'm suddenly going to disappear" Sophia prompted. The smile that lit up her mate's beautiful face made her heart flutter in her chest.

"No reason" Regin murmured. Sophia leaned back against the sheet beneath her, she would uncover the reason why her mate was so happy but so unwilling to discuss it eventually. But for now she was content to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere.

"...Regin!" Sophia lifted her head and glanced over to her sister when the younger Princess called over for her mate.

"Make it quick" She grumbled. The notion of being separated from her mate's side even for an instant didn't appeal to her in the slightest.

"Back in a moment" Regin sighed. Rising to her feet and stalking toward Lily and Berdine. Sophia smirked as her aquamarine coloured eyes became firmly trained on Regin's backside as the older blonde walked away from her. She grinned contentedly as she leaned her head back on the soft cotton beneath her.

The soft sounds of running water, various birds singing in the trees, the appreciate neighing of the horses as they drank from the stream, Raina threatening to slap the Anya and Jacqueline upside the head for one reason or another consumed her senses as she stared up at the cloudless sky. She allowed herself to forget that her mother was hunting a traitor, she had been unable to rid herself of horrible premisses once she had received a missive from her parents stating they would be remaining at Jandralyn for the night without giving away a reason. Lily had seemed unsurprised by the news but it hadn't been quite enough for her to relax. She smiled tenderly when she sensed the returned proximity of her beloved.

"Do you like this flower?" Sophia glanced up at her beautiful mate, Regin knelt down on the covered ground beside her frowning at the single blossom she held in her gloved palm. Sitting up on the ground, she leaned into Regin's lithe leather clad body as she studied the blossom put to her attention.

"Its pretty enough. Why do you ask?" Sophia looked into Regin's bewildered dove grey eyes. Her Mord'Sith lover looked as though she wanted to crush the tiny flower in her hand but was too confused or captivated to do so.

"Lily told me to..." Regin answered frowning. Sophia glanced over to her little sister, the five year old brunette had returned her attention to her botany lesson from Berdine.

"...Here. You have it before I feed it to your horse" Regin grumbled as she extended the brilliant red flower. Sophia gripped the long steam between her thumb and forefinger. It certainly wasn't the most extravagant or feminine flower she'd ever seen. It actually rather appealed to her, oddly enough. She had always thought of flowers being useless wastes of Creation, but not this one.

"Its a Poinsettia" Raina announced as she drew near. The twins stalked towards the small herd that their horses formed.

"How would you know that?" Sophia drawled with a smirk.

"I am married to Berdine, I know a lot of things that a Mord'Sith has no business knowing" Raina shrugged with a loving smile.

"Such as?" Regin prompted with an amused smirk.

"The petals are actually red leaves..." Raina replied. Regin's jaw dropped. Obviously she had thought the dark haired Mord'Sith was exaggerating.

"...We should start thinking about returning to the Palace" Raina murmured. Lily and Berdine returned.

"I agree. At least there are some things she does not know the life history of back home" Berdine grinned down at Lily while casting an amazed look at her wife.

"Did she wear you out Berdine?..." Raina drawled teasingly, Berdine pursed her full lips in mock contempt "...How ever are you going to keep up with our child?"

"There is nothing lacking with my stamina, you should know that better than anyone" Berdine purred, her lively blue eyes glowed with suggestion.

"Now it really is time to return home" Sophia smiled at Regin. The older blonde climbed back to her feet gracefully and held out her gloved hand, sliding her hand into that of her mate's, she found herself being pulled to her feet. She stretched lazily, working out the cramps in her body, preparing herself for the long rise back to the People's Palace.

xXx

"Why did you want to know whether or not I liked that flower?" Sophia asked Lily as they, along with the rest of their family gathered in the Great hall for the return of her parents.

"I already knew you would like it, but I needed to bring it to your attention" Lily answered cryptically as they took their seats near the head of the table.

"But why?" Sophia persisted. She got the impression that her younger sister was deliberately keeping her in suspense. The omniscient gleam in Lily's perceptive blue eyes was maddening.

"You will know soon enough" Lily smiled brightly. Sophia grumbled impatiently, at times she felt like it she who was the younger sister and Lily the older simple because of the little brunette's constant calm and strange instinctive knowledge of the world around her.

"Brat..." Sophia accused with a smirk.

"I resent that" Lily complained sarcastically just as the double doors at the end of the hall burst open.

"Will you let me kill them?!" Triana's voice echoed loudly through the chamber.

"Rephrase that for me" Sophia smiled as she watched her mother interact with her aunt.

"Will you let me kill those usless buffoons...please?" Triana smiled sheepishly.

"No." Sophia chuckled at the crestfallen expression that overtook Triana's face as she rested her head on Regin's shoulder.

"How did training go little bit?" Sophia didn't lifted her head from her mate's shoulder as her mother sat down at the head of the table. Her Mom sitting to the left of her blonde parent.

"How did the interrogations go mother?" Sophia retorted much to her mother's annoyance.

"Answer the question or I may not tell you what I have planned for Regin..." Sophia lifted her head to stare intently into her mate's dove grey eyes.

"...Don't look at her, she isn't going to tell you." Cara smirked, knowing full well that her daughter would snap up the bait like a hungry alligator.

"What training?. Lily didn't need any kind of combat education" Sophia drawled. Proudly wrapping her arm around her little sisters shoulders.

"Both my little girls will be destroying people soon. This is a good day..." Cara smiled widely, full of motherly pride.

"...Oh yes before I forget. You and Regin are getting married" Sophia sputtered uselessly at the news. It took a moment for her mother's blunt words to break through the shock gripping her in firm hands.

"You knew!. You both knew!" Sophia exclaimed glancing from her beaming mate to her chagrined sister.

"I was under strict orders not to say anything" Regin defended herself slowly.

"You know what the meaning of the word, 'surprise', is correct?" Lily tilted her head.

"It is to be a long engagement though" Dahlia murmured, taking the words directly out of her wife's mouth. Sophia smirked at her parents before centring her attention on her _fiancée._ Words could never describe the sheer joy that built within her, it was overwhelming, she could almost drown in her love for Regin.

"_Very _long" Cara enforced with a stern look. Sophie couldn't even bring herself to scowl at her parents for their dictatorial maternal protectiveness. Leaning into her mate, Sophia brushed her lips against Regin's tenderly, ignoring her mother's subtle growl of annoyance, she reached up with her hands to cup the gentle curve of her mate's oval shaped jaw, the soft skin beneath her hands sent tingles down her arms and into her chest urging her heart to beat faster.

"So what happened!?" Sophia pulled back a little just as Berdine's loud exclaim echoed through the great hall.

"Where to begin..." Sophia climbed into Regin's leather covered lap and rested her head on her mate's strong shoulder as her mother began recounting the details of her commission.

xXx

Regin closed her light grey eyes slowly. She had always known that Kelia was the more devoted out the two of them. But she had never thought that her former sister's dedication to Catha would ever trump her loyalty to Lady Rahl.

"Care to elaborate?" Cara murmured. Regin rested her head atop her mate's, her Princess's soft weight in her lap, against her stomach and chest was the only thing preventing a montage of memories from flooding back to her.

"There is nothing to expand on. Clearly Kelia has gone insane and needs to be put down like the rabid dog she has turned into" She would do it herself. She owed it to the Mord'Sith she had once known, trusted, fought alongside since she was little more than a girl. Kelia was no longer that person, the girl she had known would never betray Lady Rahl.

"Am I to feel sympathy for this girl?" Cara murmured.

"Of course not!" Dahlia snapped angrily.

"Do you pity every lunatic you see on the street?" Regin shrugged.

"Yes I do. As despicable as I find such weakness, some people are unable to prevent themselves from becoming victims long enough to mould themselves into something strong. And that is truly something to pity" Cara nodded.

"If you are going to send scouts I would suggest you do so quickly, the girl's trail grows colder every moment we are sat here" Dahlia interrupted. Bloodlust burning deep within her perceptive blue eyes. Regin nuzzled the top of Sophia's head, inhaling her younger mate's natural scent complemented brilliantly by the mixture of bathing oils her Princess used.

"You already know what I am going to do Dahlia. Why waste resources when I know the girl will eventually come to me?. Instead we will assist your Sisters settle into Palace life, Denna have you recalled Rikka from the new Temple yet?" Cara asked. Regin pressed little kisses to Sophia's forehead as she watched silently. The younger blonde hadn't said a single word, but she could feel the underlying anger thrumming through her mate, but her Princess stayed settled against her. The younger blonde took solace from her lover's intimate caresses.

"I sent a missive via journey book before we left, she will arrive here tomorrow possibly the day after by my estimate" The platinum blonde answered.

"Good. I already have security duties designated for her." Dahlia grumbled. Cara reached over to her mate, taking the brunette's gloved hand into into her own.

"Maybe we need to order a recruitment drive?." Cara arched a delicate blonde eyebrow.

"Of Mord'Sith?" Jennsen squeaked.

"Of course Mord'Sith, but no siblings or any girls that share kinship. I have already seen that we cannot stray from tradition in that regard" Cara drawled, tightly tangling her long slender fingers with those of her beloved wife.

"I thought we agreed to wait until the construction was complete" Regin glanced down at Kahlan, the brunette's tone held a formal edge, leaving no doubt in her mind that this was the voice of the mother confessor.

"I know but I need Mord'Sith now" Cara insisted, sensing that she was about to have a moral fight on her hands. Kahlan had never approved of the methods used in the creation of Mord'Sith and her friend had never been shy about voicing her opinions. But she simple didn't need this now. Her concerns lay with discovering exactly what Lily's powers were, updating the security around the Palace and the City itself, although it seemed that Dahlia would be thoroughly reviewing her decisions and changing where the brunette thought needed, general government and learning to get used to accepting Regin as her...future daughter in-law.

"Besides Kahlan, Mord'Sith are D'Haran, you hold no jurisdiction over our Sisterhood" Dahlia said in a strong voice, leaving no room for argument.

"Maybe not. But we had an agreement. Besides even if you did recruit now, those girls won't be ready for assignment for at least four years. What would be the point?" Kahlan murmured softly. Cara frowned gently, whenever the subject of fledgling Mord'Sith emerged she generally ended up with a fierce and long-winded ear bashing from her long-time friend. Had something occurred in her absence?.

"If we take twenty girls now, break them and distribute them equally between the five Temples ready for further training, we can remove four fully trained Sisters from their Temples and reassign them here. Ensuring that when Kelia makes her appearance there will be no chance of Lady Rahl even breaking out into a sweat because we were ill prepared..." Denna interrupted. As third in command, overruled by only Cara, Dahlia and Sophia, her intermission between the three rulers was almost expected.

"...Shall I alert the Temples?" Denna turned her head away from Kahlan to ask of Cara.

"I would hate for this to cause discord between us Kahlan, but Dahlia is right. I don't interfere with the Midlands so you have no say in D'Haran government..." Regin nodded inwardly as she nuzzled continued nuzzling her mate's head lovingly, Sophia's perfect teeth were toying with the top of her neckguard, the feel of her mate's hot breath against the small strip of her bare pale skin left by the heavy leather neckguard made her shiver uncontrollably, almost dragging her attention away from the important conversation taking place in front of her.

"...Besides, do you see one Mord'Sith sat at this table wishing she could go back in time to avoid being wherever they were when their trainers arrived?" Regin knew she wouldn't, in fact she may have even gone looking for Mistress Erika if she had known Sophia would be waiting for her. Her torture at Catha's hands was a cost she would happily pay in return for the treasured bounty in her arms.

"With no insult intended to you my friend, you know well that they won't be like this when they are broken" Kahlan glanced around at the Mord'Sith, each of them frowning in confusion back at the mother confessor.

"Maybe Lady Rahl was not clear. We live better lives than we would have if we were not Mord'Sith, and all we have to give in return is undivided loyalty and obedience without question. It is a small price" Berdine murmured, allowing her gloved hand to cup the back of Raina's slender neck.

"Those nameless and faceless girls will come to appreciate the gift of pain just we do, so why are we still discussing this?" Dahlia asked of no one in particular, however her crystalline blue gaze remained locked with Kahlan's.

"Maybe you are correct" Kahlan began to concede though she still looked troubled.

"I am not like my predecessors Kahlan, I let my Mord'Sith show more than just one face. At first glance, here and now, do you think these women are mindless killers bent on torturing simply because they can?. Spirits Berdine is grinning like a monkey, Raina is giggling at whatever Berdine just said, Denna is giving her interpretation of a smile, Garren and Triana...well they have an odd sense of humour. And then there is Dahlia..."

"And we are all well aware of what Lady Rahl thinks of Dahlia" Berdine wiggled her perfectly shaped eyebrows suggestively, earning her several chuckling agreements from her Sisters.

"Settle down Berdine" Raina drawled with a wicked grin.

"So my old friend, do you still disapprove even though you have seen that all my Mord'Sith, including the Temple-bound sisters, are in fact secretly happy?" Cara prompted.

"I may not completely understand the mystery that is Mord'Sith, but I can see that they are happy with the lives your family has given them" Kahlan nodded.

"Finally" Dahlia muttered with an eye roll, Cara smirked at her wife's response.

"I will alert the Temples then" Denna said. Less of a question and more of a confirmation.

xxxxXxxxx

"Why is it, Lady Rahl is perfectly happy with you marrying the Princess and yet Nicci would likely burn me alive if I so much as thought about proposing to Dani?" Shayla grumbled.

"Because my mother secretly likes my mate" Sophia purred with a smirk. Shayla rolled her emerald green coloured eyes.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact, Regin would jump off a cliff if your mother told her to?" Shayla retorted with a smirk of her own.

"No..." Sophia shook her head.

"...Why do you even ask. Are you thinking about proposing!?" Sophia exclaimed. The two blondes were out in the gardens awaiting the arrival of their mates. Danika had wanted to talk with her parents and Regin had been held back at breakfast by the sovereigns of D'Hara.

"No. No. When we get married Dani will want to make an immediate start on our seven daughters, and we are not ready to have children yet" Shayla smiled languidly.

"At least you will not be the one bearing them" Sophia nudged her friend's leather clad shoulder with her own. They were sat on the edge of the centre piece fountain filled with various breeds of multi-coloured fish. The sounds of running water accompanied the sounds of the two girl's voices.

"Thank the Creator for small mercies. I do not think I could handle it, but I do think my mate will wear pregnancy very well" Shayla's smile grew wider.

"You say that now..." Sophia drawled, laughing the dark look she was suddenly being threatened with.

"...I mean that, you have seen the strange things that occur when women get pregnant. Irrational anger and hungers, and Dani is a Confessor! Imagine what will happen" Sophia said satirically.

"You sound like Nicci" Shayla smirked.

"Nicci will come around, eventually. It isn't like she is cornering you for discreet talks like my mother is with Regin" Sophia rolled her aquamarine coloured eyes.

"What do you suppose they are discussing?" Shayla asked.

"Hopefully, not Kelia. If they attempt to keep me behind closed doors this time I swear I will make their lives a misery. Speaking of which, what did you get to the night of Catha's savoured demise?" Sophia traded questions of her friend as the hot D'Haran sun took refuge behind a cloud for the moment, casting a chill over the pair.

"Gambling with the rest of our Sisters in the Mother Confessor's chambers. Until Nicci not so subtly pointed out that 'no daughter of hers was going to be mated to a risk taker'" Shayla shrugged making Sophia snort in amusement.

"Clearly we shouldn't mention the Shadrin incident to the dear Prelate" Sophia smirked.

"I think she would wring my neck" Shayla grumbled making the Princess laugh, as the sun crawled out from its hiding place, bathing the two in warm rays once more.

"Well not so long as you keep Dani happy...and here she comes now, she doesn't look too elated in my opinion" Sophia smiled at her frowning friend as the young Confessor drew near to the fountain she sat upon.

"What troubles you, my love?"" Shayla inquired as Danika sat next to the platinum blonde.

"I think my parents are arguing" Danika's frowned deepened as she rested her head on Shayla's leather clad shoulder.

"Don't dwell on it, my parents make a sport out of controversy" Sophia rolled her eyes. Of course her parents only debated on matters regarding each other's safety, often enough the 'argument' was settled within minutes and the two would then be 'indisposed' for the remainder of the day.

"Do you think it is because we resettled into a chamber of our own?" Sophia fell quiet as she watched the mated couple beside her.

"Why would it be?, they were happy enough. And my parents are grateful for the ah...additional 'quiet time'" Shayla smirked suggestively. Sophia couldn't help but smiled herself, although Danika seemed less than convinced.

"But what else is there to argue about?" Danika grumbled.

"Sexual urges?..." Sophia jested. Only to recognise the truth of her joke "...Seriously. That is it. Your parents are grumpy because they haven't yet consummated their relationship. I can sympathise"

"That is why Lady Rahl wishes for you and Regin to marry!" Shayla suddenly exclaimed.

"Obviously, you did not figure that simple puzzle out yet?." Sophia drawled sarcastically.

"Why?" Danika asked.

"Sophia gave Regin her maidenhead" Shayla informed slowly.

"Was it everything you expected?" Danika swooned sardonically.

"So much more." Sophia grinned playfully.

"We are wondering away from our original trail..." Shayla interrupted, turning her attention to Danika "...Soph has a point and if she is correct, I wouldn't worry about your parent's 'tensions' any longer" Shayla drawled pressing a tender kiss to Danika's forehead.

"Of course I am correct" Sophia purred cockily just as the doors to the gardens burst open. Regin stalked through them with that self-confident gait common to all Mord'Sith, her leather clad hips swaying slowly. Sophia sighed contentedly. Her mate was the most beautiful creature in the world.

"What are we talking about?" Regin settled onto the marble edge of the fountain, Sophia leaned into her fiancée's warm side. She would never grow tired of that word, she loved hearing the title almost as she loved the women to whom it belonged.

"Dani is worrying too much, as usual" Sophia drawled.

"I am not worrying. I merely curious being as my parents have never actually argued before" Danika sighed.

"With parents in mind. What did mine have to say?" Sophia tilted her head up to the slightly taller blonde.

"I am not at liberty to say" Regin smirked a little.

"Excuse me?" Sophia arched a delicate blonde eyebrow.

"Oh merciful Spirits, I don't like that tone" Danika murmured with mocking wariness.

"Have Berdine and Raina taught you nothing Regin?, you do not withhold information from the one you sleep with, unless you enjoy being tied down" Shayla quipped playfully.

"Orders from your parents. It is not that important, well it is, but it will not be of any consequence for the next three years" Regin smiled nervously.

"Its about the wedding" Shayla nudged Sophia's shoulder as she whispered clamorously, loud enough for all for girls to hear as clear as day.

"I guessed as much Shay" Sophia drawled back to her friend with equal levity. They all chuckled slightly as they sat side by side on the fountain edge. The sky was beginning to blaze with the approaching evening sun as the four shared meaningless conversation, their soft tones filled the gardens, their laughter at each other's jests and wicked innuendos echoed around them. Sophia rested her head on Regin's shoulder, inhaling her mate's unique fragrance as the older blonde's strong arm encircled her slender shoulders, to her right she could seen her friends in a similar position.

"I'll make you tell me soon enough" Sophia breathed warningly into Regin's delicate shaped ear, quietly as to avoid her friends over hearing.

"You will work it out" Regin murmured in reply. Nuzzling the to of Sophia's head like an overgrown, purring, kitten.

"Without a single clue?" Sophia gasped mockingly.

"Think about weddings and poinsettias" Regin hinted with a wink. Sophia furrowed her perfectly shaped brows as she pondered the clue given by her soulmate.

**AN: So penny for your thoughts? ;D.**


	25. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend Of The Seeker or anything associated with the show the only things I do take credit for are any Ocs and mistakes ;p

**Chapter Twenty Two.**

"Stop. Being. So. Maddeningly. Overprotective" Each word that passed through the Lady Rahl's perfectly sculpted pinks lips was accented by the sounds of her punishing slaps to her beloved wife's firm and inflamed backside. Cara leaned forward a little, to press a tender kiss to the expanse of perfect alabaster skin between the supple curves of Dahlia's shoulder blades. She ceased her movements suddenly, allotting the brunette a few moments to regain her breath while she took the time to caress the slightly taller woman's divine rear.

"I can't stop myself" Dahlia moaned through gritted teeth. The Mord'Sith was stood naked in front of Cara's desk, her long and flawlessly toned legs braced slightly apart, her leathers were folded in a basic wooden chair in the corner of the chamber. Cara, standing behind her soulmate fully dressed in her typical attire, kept one elegant hand gently but firmly on the base of her Queen's graceful neck, ensuring Dahlia didn't attempt to straighten from the bent over position she had been coerced into almost a full candle mark ago.

"Like you cannot resist getting wet while I spank you" Cara drawled with a satisfied smirk.

She could easily detect the musky scent of Dahlia's arousal drifting up to her delicately defined nose as she continued squeezing the firm muscles of her wife's delectable ass with one bare hand and skilfully massaging her Mord'Sith's tense neck muscles with the other. The brunette's appreciative moans didn't go unnoticed, nor did they fail to have a profound effect on her body, but she could not afford to be drawn into the seductive and overwhelmingly tempting sounds emitting from her mate's sensual mouth. This was about punishment, this was about reminding her wife that she was not some high-born wall flower to be locked away when trouble was afoot, this was about teaching her beloved Dahlia that it was an entirely redundant action to have the simplest of things, such as her conveyances, searched for signs of tampering.

"Its what you do to me" Dahlia purred. She didn't have to see her the brunette's strikingly beautiful face to know that her Mord'Sith was smirking as best she could around her heavy panting, arching her back slightly and raising her ass, silently asking for more of her previous treatment. Cara grinned wickedly, how she loved this woman.

"Such a pretty ass, it blushes so nicely" Cara drawled, licking her full lips as she raised her hand to resume her mate's punishment. The heat radiating from Dahlia's gloriously naked form increased as she brought her hand down, once again, on the taut flesh of the brunette's backside. The reverberating sound of flesh meeting flesh in a non too gentle collision, combined with the simultaneous moans of both Lady Rahl and her Mord'Sith echoed loudly through the chamber.

"I know what you want darlin', but first you're going to promise me that you will cease this overbearing protectiveness..." Cara purred into the exquisite shell of Dahlia's ear as she continued her swift and sharp slaps to the brunette's bruised ass, her aquamarine coloured eyes landed on the thin red leather rod laying atop her desk, leaning on the sole pile of documents that had not yet been scattered to the marble floor by the two mates in their 'discussion'.

"...But..." Dahlia instantly began to protest. Cara continued her mate's punishment, listening to the music generated from their meeting of flesh accompanied by her wife's wanton moans and gasps, as she began coiling her Mord'Sith's long, thick, silky braid of chestnut hair around her golden toned fist and wrist. Roughly jerking the thick plait until Dahlia's smooth back was pressed tightly against her chest, releasing her hold on her mate's hair she snaked her arm around the brunette's slender waist, cradling her wife against her lusciously feminine front while adding further effort into delivering stinging slaps to the abused flesh of her wife's delectable backside. Dahlia would most unquestionably have difficulty sitting after she was through, but she knew her soulmate, and as a Mord'Sith the brunette would no doubt find the sharp and throbbing pain to be exquisite.

"Is it so hard to accept that no harm can possibly reach me here of all places..." Cara crooned into Dahlia's ear as she gifted her wife with a particularly hard slap, the brunette's echoing gasp had her praying to the Creator for a swift end to her mate's stubbornness. There were an abundance of sinfully pleasurable delights she would much rather be doing to the beautiful woman in her arms.

"...I'm not asking you to ignore all of your protective instincts, simply restrain them if they involve coddling me like some ill-trained novice whom isn't immortal. Is that so terrible?..." Cara purred, her voice was husky despite her efforts to retain a neutral tone.

The arousal simmering in the pit of her stomach demanded to be tended. Beneath the confining material of her sleeveless tunic, her breasts were heavy with need, the pressure of Dahlia's bare back against her chest, made the red silk rasp against the ever tightening points of her nipples, sending waves of sharp sensation directly down to her tight clit. Had she not possessed steely self-control she would've been shivering against the gorgeous form of her Mord'Sith, every inch of them touching, a light sheen of perspiration beginning to gleam across their writhing bodies. As it was she couldn't, for the life of her, suppress her moans. It was simply too erotic to hold her mate's delicious naked body still against her fully clothed form while she roughly spanked her Queen's inflamed ass. The sounds of slapping flesh mixed with their combined panting and moaning rebounding off the marble walls inside the chamber.

"...Answer me sweetness" Cara whispered into Dahlia's delicate ear as she slowly began stroking the brunette's slender hip with the knuckles of her left hand, with her right she massaged the abused flesh of her wife's taut backside, stifling a heated groan as she felt her lover press back into her touch. Her Mord'Sith was shuddering uncontrollably in her strong embrace, the scent of Dahlia's arousal was heady on the air, she couldn't help but lick her sculpted lips anticipatively as she waited impatiently for a response from her love.

"But..." Dahlia bit out breathlessly.

"Not the answer I want Dahlia..." Cara growled, raising her hand to resume her hard punishment, it wasn't quite what the brunette desired. Her lust darkened eyes fell onto her Mord'Sith's Agiel, a determined smirk began playing at the corner of her mouth as her beloved wife started squirming needfully against her.

"...I'm not asking for much darlin' but you make me wait much longer and things could become somewhat...deficient..." Now that she had begun spanking her mate, Dahlia wouldn't be in a hurry for her to end it. As she'd predicted the brunette's strangled groan of protest was followed by an incoherent grumble.

"...My wrist is beginning to ache." Cara lied on a strained sigh, she lived for moments such as this, she loved combining pleasure and pain in such a complementary fashion for her wife, and she relished the wanton responses it provoked in her soulmate.

"I'll stop...for now..." Dahlia panted with a soft, barely detectable, whine as she raised her backside for harder strokes. Cara smirked with satisfaction, halting her movements reluctantly, she lifted her well used hand to the brunette's chin, tilting her wife's beautiful face back towards her. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she stared into Dahlia's lustful blue eyes, the light flush staining her wife's high cheekbones, the brunette's deliciously full parted lips called to her more powerfully than anything else in all of Creation.

Cara closed the distance between her Mord'Sith's lushly sculpted lips and her own, both of them sighing at the at gentle embrace, before they began pressing firmly against each other. Their lips moving in a perfectly synchronised dance of sensuality known only to them. Cara trailed her hand, from the slight curve of the brunette's chin down to the slender column of her mate's neck. Beneath the stunningly pale expanse of Dahlia's warm flesh, she could feel her wife's erratic pulse pressing against her slender fingertips. Their breathing grew heavy as they kissed tenderly, the tips of their tongues beginning to tease one another's. Cara drew back ever so slightly with a smirk in place as she felt Dahlia's elegant hand leave the desk's polished surface to encircle her elegantly slim wrist, with her free hand she stroked the brunette's naked hip while allowing her soulmate to guide her lightly bronzed palm down to press against the soft skin blanketing Dahlia's passion quickened heartbeat.

"Hand me your Agiel then..." Cara whispered huskily, feeling her chest swell with love as she cradled her hand tightly against her wife's chest and gazed into the most breath taking blue eyes. None could ever possibly compete with Dahlia's stunning beauty, the notion was laughable. Cara nibbled on the oval shaped curve of her wife's jaw as the brunette reached across the desk for the leather rod of her beloved Agiel. She grinned wickedly as she began massaging Dahlia's inflamed backside with both of her hands anticipatively. Who could possibly have known monitoring her daily missives could've lead to this?.

xxxxXxxxx

"I recognised those eyes" Hally commented as she walked alongside the third in command.

"You should..." Denna drawled. The two blonde Mord'Sith prowled, side by side, through the wide marble halls of the Palace, the early morning sunlight spilled into the corridor through the numerous windows placed an even twenty four inches apart, the gleaming panes were stained with dark crimson dye to proudly display the Emblem of House Rahl. Dozens of servants bustling passed them as they went about their daily tasks, respectfully averting their eyes and fearfully keeping a wide birth between themselves and the tall leather clad women.

"...Ask the question Sister" Denna purred with a smirk as they neared the vast entrance hall to the revered People's Palace, words could never capture the sheer size of the vestibule.

A dozen, wide, marble pillars easily supported the stone ceiling, the arched upper surface could house an eagle among its rafters and never would the cunning bird of prey ever suspect it was indoors. The granite tiles covering the floor were thoroughly scrubbed on a twelve hour basis, tapestries clung to the walls, depicting the ancient crest of House Rahl. At least twenty five feet upwards, enough to be within clear sight but not enough for it to be reached without assistance, a stone ledge protruded from the wall, about a foot in width and length, running around the entire hall. Atop the ledge stood the numerous stone carvings of every generation of Rahl. Six feet up from the first ledge was another, displaying another generation and so on until the ledges touched the very ceiling. It was magic that kept these timeless pieces free of dust, decay, and chipping.

"Did you sire your daughter on Jennsen Zorander?..." Hally finally asked. Denna's smile could've been interpreted as an arrogant smirk to any who did not know her. She masterfully concealed her tender expression behind her stoic mask, she tilted her head towards her lightly shorter Sister, feeling Hally's curious gaze burrowing into her. The warm gleam in the senior Mord'Sith's otherwise icy irises spoke a multitude of tender words.

"...I am not surprised" Hally half smiled. Before the two blonde Sisters of the Agiel, the massive doors to the vestibule were heaved open by the muscular guards on duty. Denna didn't even spare them a glance of contempt as she strode out into the vast courtyard, with an air of confident lethality surrounding her, the grounds could've acted as a battleground for all the wide familiar space she was faced with. But no army of any size or formation had ever reached the Azrith plains surrounding the Capital for hundreds of kilometres, much less the exalted home of the Lady Rahl herself. The few forces that were foolish enough to even consider it were utterly decimated by the D'Haran army before their beloved sovereign was required to even contemplate devising a defensive strategy.

"Truly?" Denna murmured as the soft breeze began caressing her face, she inhaled the fresh air deeply as she drew to a stop just before the collection of marble steps leading down to the wider court.

"Well I had thought that you were not on good terms with her after events at Renwold all those years ago, but I knew that you cared for her" Hally amended as she drew close to Denna's side, the platinum blonde being an inch or two taller than the golden haired woman.

"Jennsen and Shayla are my heart" Denna admitted freely as the set of double doors were pulled shut behind her.

"As Rikka is mine" Hally sighed with a longing smile.

"Here she is now..." Denna nudged her Sister Mord'Sith with her leather clad shoulder. Ahead of them, the large magically warded gates were dragged open by cast-iron leads, forty metres thick attached to several massive levers hidden with the tall guard towers on either side of the gates. The metallic screech resounded through the entire Palace as the passageway parted. Beside her, Hally seemed immobile with longing. Denna nudged her Sister a little harder, this time jabbing her elbow into Hally's rib cage hard enough to made the shorter blonde grunt softly, when she caught sight of a single coal black horse galloping hard through the gate, in the majestic beast's black leather saddle was a tall strikingly beautiful blonde Mord'Sith.

"...For the love of House Rahl, Hally, go embrace your mate..." Denna gripped Hally by the back of her slender neck, the shorter blonde's neck-guard buffering her merciless hold somewhat, like a lioness would chidingly grip her cub between her strong jaws. She roughly shoved her transfixed Sister towards the marble stairs. As she'd predicted, Hally caught herself before she went tumbling off balance, staggering ungracefully down the steps towards her mate. Denna rolled her pale blue eyes as she watched Rikka dismount her horse in a graceful hurry, the other Mord'Sith stared at each other for long moments. Seeming to converse with their eyes and nothing more.

"Sister Rikka" Denna greeted with easy neutrality, after Hally had lead her mate up the stairs. The two golden haired Mord'Sith were stood extremely close together, she could sense the underlying emotions passing between the mated couple.

"Mistress Denna" Rikka inclined her head.

"Morning Devotional begins soon. After that you two will have plenty of time to become reacquainted..." Denna purred suggestively.

Her voice grew cold as the northern winds as she turned to a hovering groom. Nothing more than a hard look was needed for the twelve year old boy to run towards the patiently waiting horse like The Keeper himself was in pursuit. Rikka and Hally smirked at each other as they shifted impossibly closer without actually touching. Had the numerous guards on duty not been present she had no doubts as to what the mated pair would be doing even with her in attendance. As the bells calling for Devotion sounded throughout the entire City, she couldn't help but feel a small pang of happiness for the newly reunited mates. She knew she would never survive being separated from Jennsen and Shayla.

xxxxXxxxx

Kelia subdued a flinch when the unmistakable chimes of regal Devotional bells resounded around her from all angles, the populace of every City, great or small, in D'Hara was preparing to attend Devotional, to voice their unquestionable bond to the Lady Rahl. Morning light filtered through the tall trees, casting mellow light into her discreet encampment within the immense wilderness. She shook her head, doing her best to dispel her first impulse, something within her wanted to drop onto her knees, to begin reciting the ancient Devotional as she had done countless times before. But her Mistress Catha had taught her otherwise and she couldn't displease her Mistress. When the sole object of her allegiance was back among the living, the brilliant Mord'Sith would be proud of her for ignoring the call. She would.

xxxxXxxxx

"...So I can expect construction of the Temple to be complete on time?" Cara asked. Sat on the other side of her solidly built desk was Rikka and Hally, she could sense the two blonde's eagerness to retire to their bedchamber. Had they been anything other than seasoned Mord'Sith in the presence of their one true and eternal Mistress they would no doubt be stealing heated sideways glances and shifting in their basic wooden chairs.

"I see no cause for any delays. My means of...entertainment...during my administration kept the workers on their toes" Rikka smirked a little.

"This is good news indeed..." Cara chuckled wickedly, envisioning all the possible methods a Mord'Sith of Rikka's ability could keep herself diverted and others living in fear for their lives.

"...I will not keep you two any longer. Go, you may familiarise yourselves with your bed. On the morrow however I will be expecting the both of you to begin the no doubt lengthy list of tasks I know my wife, your Sister, has already presented you with" Cara murmured in a way of dismissal.

"Lady Rahl" Hally and Rikka murmured in unison, inclining their heads respectfully before rising to their feet and taking their leave. Cara leaned back in her elaborately carved high backed chair and grinned to herself as the double doors to her conference chamber were pulled closed behind the two blonde Mord'Sith.

Her morning had been pleasurably occupied by her mate's delectable curves, intoxicating tastes and addictive cries. Dahlia now rested within their heavily fortified bedchamber, reorganising the guard rotations while recovering from their memorable escapades. She had reluctantly left for her conference chamber after absently mindedly recalling a pre-planned meeting with Kahlan, she didn't expect it to last long, they never did. The two friends didn't often argue over much in ways of government, their alliance was as solid as it had always been, since they'd first signed the formal peace treaty between The D'Haran Empire and The Midlands. The Westlands already being part of D'Hara's imperial domain.

"Come in..." Cara called out after hearing the Mother Confessor's light knock on the solid oak doors across the chamber. She knew something was vexing her long time friend the moment Kahlan slumped into the room, a melancholy clock surrounding the taller woman like an ocean surrounds an island. She sighed slowly, she was perfectly happy to dissect Kahlan's need for privacy until she discovered what troubled the Confessor, but a selfish part of her simply desired to leave her friend to her own dilemmas so that she may return to her mate.

"...You look like Nicci just set off on a year long journey into the Underworld" Cara smirked playfully. Congratulating herself when she managed to rouse a hint of a smile in the gloomy Confessor, now occupying one of the chairs Hally and Rikka had just vacated.

"Not quite" Kahlan sighed softly, bracing her elbows on the edge of Cara's desk and cradling her head in her hands, the long fall of her dark hair shielding her face from her blonde friend.

"Care to tell?" Cara murmured. Feeling worry creep into the edge of her cognition as she stared curiously at the Confessor, whatever was upsetting her friend obviously needed tending to, perhaps she would seek out Nicci once she discovered the cause. And then she would return to her own mate.

"...Not particularly" Kahlan replied softly.

"Must I go ask Nicci about this?..." Cara drawled as she leaned forward in her chair, resting her bare forearms on her desk as she did. Kahlan's head shot up, her eyes gleaming with some unknown concern.

"...If I can emerge from arguments with Dahlia, Denna and Berdine as the victor, what chance do you have my softly spoken friend?" Cara purred cockily.

"How many times...Well you and Dahlia...I cannot believe I am asking you this" Kahlan muttered pitifully under her breath, dropping her head back into her hands.

"You haven't asked me anything yet, so out with it" Cara urged brusquely.

"How many times do you and Dahlia...lay together?" Kahlan blushed furiously.

"Two or three times at the very least" Cara answered with a wide grin, she was utterly unaffected by her friend's question, just curious as to why the Confessor would want to know.

"A week?" Kahlan murmured with eyes wide with envy.

"A day..." Cara corrected with a suggestive wink. Realisation dawned on her when Kahlan groaned wishfully.

"Are you saying that you and Nicci have not yet..." Cara winced sympathetically at her friend's miserable look.

"She will not touch me if I wear a Rada'Han and I cannot contemplate being without one when we finally..." Kahlan trailed off with a slight blush.

"But you will Confess her if you don't restrain your magic" Cara prompted with a frown.

"She is adamant that I cannot hurt her" Kahlan sighed.

"Maybe you can't..." Cara mused with a thoughtful expression. Kahlan glared at her from across the table, she smirked confidently at her brunette friend.

"...She is a very powerful sorceress Kahlan, out powered by The Keeper and The Creator alone. It would make perfect sense for your magic to be neutralised against hers" Even as she spoke the words, she found herself drawing Lily into the equation she had just voiced. Nicci would have her believe that her youngest daughter was indeed more powerful than the Prelate herself. And if Nicci was only subservient to The Creator and The Keeper, what in the name of Ancestor Rahl was the true extent of Lily's power?.

"I cannot take the risk Cara" Kahlan sighed regretfully.

"Then I suppose you will have to try your hand at seduction..." She couldn't resist a small amused chuckle.

"...The chaste Mother Confessor transforming into a temptress. You have to keep me informed of your efforts..." Cara grinned widely at the glower being aimed at her.

"...On a more serious note however I can acquire another Rada'Han if and when you need one"

"Thank you Cara..." Kahlan cleared her throat before murmuring with a pronounced blush, the Mother Confessor would soon resemble the shade of Jennsen's vivid red hair of this continued.

"What use is a friend if they do not assist you in all your 'endeavours' mm?" Cara drawled with an impertinent smirk.

"Speaking of endeavours, what are you going to do with Kelia once she plays her turn and loses?" Kahlan asked gently.

"I have already pressed her fate into Dahlia's hands. Why?" Cara responded. Bracing herself for the moral battle she could sense encroaching on her bright horizon. She straightened her back and pulled her long blonde braid over her right shoulder, leaning back in her chair she crossed her legs at the knee and rested her sun-bronzed arms on the armrests of her regally high-backed chair.

"She is only a handful of years older than our children..." Kahlan began.

"I have already had this argument with myself Kahlan, many times over..." Cara interrupted her friend, her voice adopted an impartial edge, her aquamarine irises flashed from hospitable to cold in a single instant.

"...I guarantee you will not come up with any new factors to sway my decision"

"Cara, Kelia is just a very confused young girl" Kahlan seemed intent to at least attempt to tilt her judgement into the rogue Mord'Sith's favour.

"Yes and I freely acknowledge that it is not her fault. The breaking of a pet is not unlike the act of Confession, it simply takes longer and necessitates more skill. Pets like Confessed individuals are wholly devoted to one Mistress. Unfortunately for Kelia, Catha has poisoned her mind against the rightful regime..." Cara's outward expression was completely unaffected by the words leaving her full pink lips. Kahlan remained quiet despite the shock leaking into her warm blue eyes.

"...I could try breaking Kelia of Catha's influence but I have already seen the level of devotion Kelia feels for her late Mistress, it is stronger than usual, no doubt due to their swift seperation. Attempting to force another determinant onto the girl would likely cause lasting damage. Imagine ripping a fully coherent child from her birth mother's arms and shoving her into a stranger's embrace proclaiming that this unknown woman was now her mother. There is a chance the child will cling to this woman wholeheartedly but there is also a chance that the child will fight tooth and nail to be reunited with her birth parent..." Cara sighed slowly, she truly regretted the outcome of recent events. But she would do what needed to be done.

"...I think it will be kinder to reunite Kelia with Catha in the Underworld than to attempt a re-breaking." Cara muttered.

"But..." Kahlan began to protest until she glimpsed the hard gleam of her friend's eyes, like polished gemstones in moonlight.

"You know full well that when it comes to matters of my personal safety those loyal to me tend to only hear Dahlia's words, not mine. Even if I were to change my mind, that girl would never be safe, there isn't a single place in the known world that my retainers would not pursue her..." Cara said forcefully, watching the argumentative note flee from her friend's eyes with an uncanny swiftness.

"...Kelia's time has already run out Kahlan. All that is left, is for her to realise it"

xxxxXxxxx

Sophia stared at the brilliant red poinsettia set on a wide table in the corner of the outer chamber in plain vase, several millimetres of water within the shaped clay jar provided the flower with nourishment, the D'Haran sun blaring through the open balcony doors coaxed the poinsettia to tilt to the right.

She held Lily utterly accountable for the plain flower's appearance in her shared rooms. Other than Regin, no one else knew of her fondness for this particular breed of flower. She supposed her mate might have placed it there, but her sister was till the more likely culprit, after delivering a rather cryptic message the day before.

_'Think about weddings and poinsettias' _Regin had murmured with a mysterious twinkle in her dove grey eyes and a tender smile on her succulent lips.

A tender smile of her own curved her full lips upwards as her heart began to soar with unbridled joy. Regin, the strikingly beautiful, wonderfully witty, incredibly smart, fiercely protective, tenderly loving Regin was her fiancée. Granted her parents had already enforced that they would be the ones to decide when the happy occasion took place, but just knowing that she would one day be tied to her mate in every possible way provoked eager little butterflies to erupt into a maddened dance within her stomach.

"Still staring love?" Regin sidled up behind Sophia, dressed in her typical leathers, her long pale blonde hair braided in the signature of the Mord'Sith and her Agiel holstered at her svelte right hip. Sophia stood in the doorway from the outer chamber to the bedchamber, leaning her bare sun-bronzed shoulder against the polished wood frame.

"I still do not see how she could have accomplished it without either one of us noticing" Sophia murmured with a fond half-smile, she felt Regin's strong leather clad arms snake around her slender waist as the taller and slightly older blonde's slight chin came to rest on her shoulder.

"She is Lily" Regin smiled gently. Sophia lifted her hands from her sides to tangle with Regin's gloved palms at her waist, entwining their long fingers together as they stood, every inch of them touching from head to knee, glancing at the poinsettia.

"Yes she is..." Sophia agreed with a sigh, she tilted her head at the flower proudly displayed on the table across the chamber.

"...And we were distracted all night long" Sophia purred with a wicked smirk, tilting her head so she could place a soft kiss to Regin's magnolia pale cheek.

"Yes that certainly does not help..." Regin agreed with a suggestive smile as she began nuzzling her mesmeric beautiful face into Sophia's neck. The younger blonde could not help but shiver in response to the tender touch.

"...We should make our way toward the training field, I would not appreciate Raina and Berdine bursting in on us again" Sophia chuckled breezily. Recalling the incident two days previous when her aunts had come to awaken them before her parents had left for Jandralyn. In the end Berdine had held true to her coltishly baleful words, the tall Mord'Sith had readily drenched them both in icy cold water as a result of their reluctance to separate from each other's gloriously unclothed embrace.

"'You were wet anyway'" Sophia drawled with a satisfied grin, Regin snorted amusedly in the delicate shell of her ear.

"_You_ are a quick study" Regin whispered huskily, Sophia shuddered at the lustful octave she could detect in her mate's tone. In her mind's eye she could already envision dragging her lover back to their bed for more 'studying', but she knew that her aunts would indeed some looking for them if they failed to make an appearance during their daily training.

"Come, the training field calls" Not as loudly nor more temptingly as the beckoning four poster bed behind them, but there would time enough for them to indulge in each other's intoxicatedly stunning bodies later and without the possibility of being interrupted.

"Lead on...If you can" Regin purred, knowing full well which direction her younger mate's thoughts had travelled in, her own wicked intentions had promptly followed.

"I shall...the instant you are able to remove your arms from my waist" Sophia smirked assertively when she found Regin's eyes widening in protesting shock. If anything the older blonde's lithe, leather bound, arms tightened around her in an instinctive objection. Sophia squeezed Regin's hands gently, she truly had no wish to be parted from her mate's welcoming touch but attempting to walk down the halls in such a hold could prove extremely difficult and would likely require more time then they had.

"I need a moment" Regin finally sighed, tightening her hold to savour the sensation of her younger soulmate filling her arms perfectly, two halves of the same whole coming together perfectly.

"As do I" Sophia murmured, leaning back into her mate's strong hold.

xXx

After unwillingly extracting themselves from each other's embrace. Sophia and Regin made their way through the labyrinth of halls that formed the People's Palace, hand in hand. Servants still rushing about their duties inclined their heads respectfully for their beloved Lady Rahl's eldest child, Regin's cold warning glances kept them from coming too close to her Princess.

"You are late" Both blondes cast a look down a wide hall to their right, Regin instantly placed herself in front of her treasured mate, it was an instinctive move on her part and one that the new comer still preformed with her own mate.

"Forgive us Aunt Berdine..." Sophia batted her long pale eyelashes teasingly at the taller brunette Mord'Sith as she came to stand before them.

"I had hoped to have the pleasure of giving you two a good soaking again, but alas I suppose it will have to wait for another day" Berdine grinned wickedly, her lively blue eyes dancing with infectious mirth. Regin frowned when she spotted a servant lingering behind the Elite Sister Of The Agiel, in the maid's hands was a perfectly balanced silver tray, set on top of it appeared to be all the ingredients to make some sort of herbal tea.

"Does your wife know that you enjoy 'toying' with other women?" Sophia arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow quizzically.

"My dear Princess, do not be insulted, but your beauty pales in comparison to my mate's. And she finds the notion of your wake up call at my hands rather amusing anyway" Berdine's grin widened. Regin shook her head with a fond smile, content to watch her lover bantering with the taller Mord'Sith but never once allowing herself to ignore the presence of the servant behind Berdine. It was her prerogative as a Sister Of The Agiel to remain suspicious of almost everyone until the threat to her Lady Rahl had been removed.

"I thought Mord'Sith were supposed to protect their charges" Sophia grumbled with an affectionate roll of her aquamarine coloured eyes, the gesture seemed almost hereditary and made her look ever more like her birth mother.

"From water and the dawn?." Berdine placed one hand on her curvy hip and raised her eyebrow with mocking jauntiness.

"No, just grinning fools that have a fondness for interrupting my sleep" Sophia pouted adorably, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Niece if you must refer to me as anything save a Mord'Sith, I prefer the title of historian" Berdine winked.

"I thought you were a librarian" Regin suddenly perked up.

"And I thought you were a dunce when I first saw you drooling over the Princess, but opinions change with knowledge..." Berdine retorted with a playful smirk. Regin was about to devise a clever insult of her own when the servant to Berdine's rear began shifting on her feet. The taller Mord'Sith's attention snapped from banter to the maidservant in an instant.

"...Take that to Mistress Raina on the training field..." Berdine's tone swiftly switched from warm and sarcastic to authoritative.

"...Essential remedial herbs supposedly better used in tea..." Berdine explained to the young women once the servant was out of ear shot.

"...They will assist the baby's development as she grows..." Regin smiled at the loving expression that suddenly consumed Berdine's beautiful face like wildfire overwhelming foliage during a drought, the taller Mord'Sith sighed dreamily, no doubt imagining the day her daughter would be born into the world.

"I already hear little feet walking across the carpets..." Berdine exhaled longingly again before she focused on the two blondes once more.

"Speaking of little feet, I need both of you to seek out Lily. Besides you two she is the only one that has not arrived on the field yet" Berdine instructed.

"If she is still asleep will you toss a bucket of water over her as well?" Sophia asked with a jovial twinkle in her uniquely coloured eyes.

"No. She threatened to reveal what Raina and I name our daughter if I even thought about it" Berdine cleared her throat before murmuring.

"Little sister has all the luck..."

xxxxXxxxx

"Do you view it as a gift?"

Nicci glanced up from the novel she was reading. The Prelate was in the vast and well tended gardens, sat on the edge of the marble fountain at the garden's very heart. Behind her, water steadily flowed from the centrepiece, a granite statue of Panis Rahl cradling a very young Cara in his arms, into the shallow pool of water collecting at the base, Multi coloured fish swam around happily in their luxuriant confines.

"Seeing the future?" Nicci marked her place and closed the book, setting it on the edge beside her as Lily approached her.

"Indeed" Lily hopped onto the edge of the fountain beside her. Nicci pursed her lips as she thought, at times she would fall it a gift, when she saw occasions such as the birth of children or the prosperity of people she knew and cared for. But when she witnessed death, disease, destruction, knowing full well that even if she were to interfere it would still occur, then she considered it a curse.

"I think you already know my answer..." Nicci smiled sombrely. Lily sighed and nodded in response, beginning to swing her legs back and forth slowly "...Why do you ask?"

"'I think you already know my answer'" Lily repeated, Nicci snorted with amusement despite the somewhat grim atmosphere surrounding the girl beside her.

"I can only see...some hundred years into the future, but my visions grow hazy the further I try to look. So when the occasion calls for insight to the future I generally focus on the nearer events" Nicci confessed.

"I know what I am going to be doing in a hundred years. I see it as clearly as I see the sky above us..." Lily admitted. Nicci swallowed back her initial reaction, casting a flickering glance up to the bright blue blanket overhead not to be marred by a single cloud or even a sign of any blemishes. She remained quiet and waited patiently for the powerful young girl to continue.

"...I know what we are all going to be doing in thousand years from now. And the millennia after that" Lily sighed.

"You know as well as I that the future has many branches, many avenues for one to travel on. Whatever vision is giving you cause for concern, it can be avoided" Nicci breathed, reaching out to wrap her lithe arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Different avenues appear with each decision made, correct?" Lily leaned into her as the little girl glanced up, staring at her with wise blue eyes. She fully expected the brilliant blue irises, so like Dahlia's, to ignite as a show of how strong the little brunette's Han truly was at any moment. She suspected even the Creator would fear the girl snuggled trustingly into her side.

"Yes. At the Palace Of Prophets there are a good deal of books detailing the process" Nicci murmured with a grimace, recalling the prolonged hours upon hours she'd been forced to dedicate to her studies. She was thankful for Verna's persistence when it came to her teachings now that she could appreciate them, but at the time of her training she'd resented them with a passion.

"I will not need them. I know how it happens. I just wanted to be assured that it won't be for naught" Lily said in a strangely calm tone of voice.

"What do you speak of?" Nicci frowned, her perfectly shaped blonde eyebrows drawing downwards as she felt Lily inch closer to the warmth of her lithe body.

"My pain"

xxxxXxxxx

Cara tossed the small container she was carrying up into the air, watching it sail effortlessly before she caught it in her palm once again. The sounds of her leather boot heels connecting with the marble flooring were accompanied by the heavier steel plated footfalls of the fully armoured guards behind her. Flipping the container, absent of markings to avoid anyone's notice, she caught it again as she prowled through the Palace, stalking towards her bedchamber and the treasured bounty within.

"I am not to be disturbed under any circumstances..." Cara cast an edged sideways glance at Ulic as she caught the container once again, this time allowing it to stay in her elegant hand. The bulky captain of the Dragon Corps had donned his black helm, as a precaution for the slightest hint of danger, the grotesque design covering his entire face left only his blue eyes visible.

"...If The Creator herself makes an appearance, tell her to schedule an appointment. Understand?"

"Yes Lady Rahl" Ulic's deep voice wasn't at all distorted by his helm. After reaching her bedchamber, her protection detail made up of twenty experienced soldiers spread out through the halls, taking up sentry positions with their armoured gloved hands resting on the pommels of their swords.

They had seemed shocked when they had tracked her down, on Dahlia's orders, to find her lean waist absent of her own intricately detailed and lethally sharp sword. She rolled her eyes as she pulled the double doors to her rooms open, no matter how often she told them, that she was completely safe for now, they refused to listen. Had she been like anyone of her long line of ancestors she would've had them all beaten to within an inch of their lives for their blatant refusal to obey her orders. As it stood, she fully comprehended their need to be perched on the tips of their toes at such a time. They were all bonded to her and her to them, without her they had no purpose, no grounding, no instruction. In short, they could not function without her. Despite that fact though, she was still more than slightly annoyed with them all, not only was she a skilled combatant, with very few her equal, she was _immortal. _

Sighing to herself, she stepped into her rooms, drawing the double doors shut behind her with a soft click. Warmth flared in her chest as her uniquely coloured eyes instantly sought out the gorgeous form of her mate, laying on their ruby red, canopied, four poster bed as the brunette glanced over some suspicious looking documents. Cara traced the contours of her wife's body with her eyes, smirking appreciatively as her gaze was met with absolute familiar perfection. Her long fingers tightened around the container nestled in her closed hand.

Dahlia was sprawled out on her taut stomach, facing the foot of their large bed, their silk crimson bedsheets pulled to to just passed her slender waist. Cara felt a loving purr rumble in the back of her throat as she stared at her other half, she couldn't help but shiver a little when she noticed her Mord'Sith had failed to dress in her absence. Not that she was feeling at all querulous with the vision before her.

"Oddly enough I quite clearly remember you're father telling you it was impolite to stare" Dahlia's melodic voice would silence a troupe of melodious singing birds for fear they could not compete with the captivating sound.

"A lesson that never truly sank in..." Cara mused with a smirk as she lazy strode towards their bed and her Queen.

"...Regardless I only stare at you, I glare at others..." Cara crawled onto the celestially soft mattress, keeping the container held in her hand as she moved towards her mate with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Remain on your stomach" Cara drawled when she caught Dahlia beginning to turn onto her slender hip, one sight at her love's ample breasts topped with tight pink nipples and she would forget her the reason for her having discreetly procured the container and the salve within.

"What are you up to now?" Dahlia murmured with a blissful half-smile that amplified her natural beauty. The brunette's long silky hair remained tied back into the signature braid of the Mord'Sith. Cara's own blonde mane was contained in a similar style.

"Whatever do you mean?" Cara retorted with false innocence as she swung one of her long toned legs over the backs of her wife's thighs, straddling her mate over the silk bedsheets. The warmth of their bodies pressing together was difficult to ignore. Placing the container on the bed beside her with a sigh, she slowly began peeling the sheet down, revealing her Mord'Sith's beautifully, bruised, backside. A result of their morning escapades.

"That better not be what I think it is Cara" Dahlia's tone took on a warning edge once the brunette had caught sight of the container. Cara smirked absently as she admired her handiwork, the entirety of Dahlia's ass was inflamed and she could plainly see the impression of her hand colouring the tight flesh.

"Of course it isn't, now just stay still" Cara lied gently, knowing full well that Dahlia would know the half-truth for what it was. Cara grinned wickedly as she tucked the sheet in close to her own thighs, she didn't want to have them sullied by the salve.

"I do not need it" Dahlia protested, beginning to tense beneath Cara, readying to start squirming in further objection.

"I know you don't. But I am a jealous person and I do not want other people knowing what we get up to..." Cara stated truthfully. Though in all honesty it was only one of the reasons behind her motives. Reaching for the container, she twisted the cover until it popped off easily, carelessly tossing the lid aside she examined the balm within. Arching an eyebrow quizzically, after determining that the ointment was in fact a clear scentless substance, she carefully gathered some on to the tips of the fore and middle fingers of her right hand.

"...So tell me" Cara requested, Dahlia instinctively knew what her mate was talking about and began detailing her alterations of the Palace and City's security. Cara listened closely as she began applying the salve to the brunette's inflamed flesh, the balm's healing agents wouldn't actually take effect until Dahlia slept, it was the one concession she made for her Queen. After all Dahlia was Mord'Sith, physical pain was her ally, to be used, controlled and manipulated by her. But she had never liked hurting her wife, not in the slightest form, at times she did so because they both enjoyed an infusion of pain. But the occasions were few and far between, for the most part.

"I had Berdine look over the more 'efficient' training scrolls in the library. I had duplicates made and sent them to the Dragon Corps. After all they are the incompetent simpletons that allowed Kelia to slip out of Jandralyn unnoticed" Dahlia growled with disdain. Cara gathered more slave on her fingertips, before she firmly began massaging her love's tender flesh.

Cara couldn't argue in defence of the Corps, they had made a grievous error and it was all she could do to protect them from Triana and Denna's wrath. Even that was nothing in comparison to the punishment, she knew, Dahlia wanted carried out. Instead the two Mord'Sith and her beloved wife had respected her decision of reducing the wages of all soldiers responsible for Kelia's unchallenged escape, meaning they wouldn't be able to squander it on whores and ale but they would be able to purchase all their necessities. She knew Dahlia thought her being over generous, even she had accused herself of being too benevolent also, but if the soldiers didn't eat then they wouldn't be of much use, and if they couldn't be utilised then they couldn't assist in correcting their mistake.

"Have you yet decided what you intend to do with Kelia once she has been delivered to you?" Cara asked gently, recalling her earlier conversation with Kahlan. Dahlia moaned a little as she began kneading the brunette's taut rear with talented fingers.

"You've been talking with Kahlan haven't you?..." Dahlia murmured with a sigh. Cara smiled loving, it never ceased to amaze her, even after all these years, that her mate could almost read her thoughts without any words being voiced.

"...There is only one person's opinion that should influence you Cara, and that is mine" Dahlia drawled.

"Your council is the only advice I seek as you well know and I have not changed my mind entirely on the matter. But I was considering..." She began.

"...Attempting a re-breaking despite what your instinct is telling you?" Dahlia finished for her. Cara sat back on her haunches, feeling the backs of the brunette's long legs press into her defined leather covered backside, she played her finger tips across the defined muscles of her wife's lower back reverently.

"You know she would kill all of us given the chance. You. me. Sophia. Lily. All of our Sisters and their children. It is not worth the risk of letting her live. Besides all she truly desires is to be reunited with her bitch of a Mistress..." Dahlia murmured "...You have said so yourself"

"I will never let anything hurt you or our children or any of the other delinquents I have been stuck with since childhood" Cara promised with a smirk.

"And I won't allow anyone or anything hurt you or our children nor will any of the 'delinquents' I'm sure" Cara leaned forward, pressing the full generous mounds of her breasts into her soulmate's naked back, savouring the soft groan that drifted out from her Mord'Sith's flawlessly full pink lips at the contact. Bracing her weight on her forearms, set on either side of Dahlia's head, she nuzzled her face into the alabaster coloured flesh of the brunette's neck. Her wife's natural scent coloured with the amber perfumed bathing oil her Mord'Sith so favoured caressed her senses, the warmth of their bodies pressing into each other's blocked out the troubles outside their chamber. Cara pressed tiny kisses to her love's slender neck, content to enjoy the blessed embrace of her other half, nibbling on the satin soft flesh pressing into her lips. Any lingering thought she held towards upcoming events leaked out of her as she felt her mate begin to nuzzle her porcelain cheek adoringly.

"I love you Dahlia"

"As I love you Cara"

xxxxXxxxx

Kelia traced the flourishing penmanship of her exulted Mistress Catha, she had read her instructions many times over yet still she couldn't tear her eyes away from them. She smiled devotedly as she re-read the list of directives, already partially memorised, she could almost hear the faint commanding sound of her Mistress' voice dictating the orders into her ear. She shivered longingly in her saddle, beneath her, the majestic jet black horse she was sat astride, began shifting on her hooves, eager to be off, eager to reunite the owner with her Mistress.

"Soon Mistress, Soon" Kelia tucked the worn parchment between her red leather shirt and her tight corset, as close to her heart as she could hold it. Seizing the leather reigns in her gloved left palm, she unsheathed her Agiel with her right. Smirking to herself she pressed the tip lightly into her horse's muscular flank, relishing the sharp scream the animal released before it sped off into the distance with her straddling it, attempting to out run the glorious torment the Agiel's magic caused.

Her own agony would end when her Mistress was back with her in the World Of The Living. Then, together, they would see the reign of Cara Rahl meet its end.

**TBC. . . **

**AN: I cannot apologise enough for the lengthy wait, I kinda got swamped with the usual work and school stuff. As far as the next Chapter goes I've got most of it planned out, but it could take a while for me to get it written up. I hope you will all continue to be amazingly patient with my erratic updates, and I'll try to get the next instalment up as quickly as possible. **


	26. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with the show, the only things I do take credit for are any Ocs and mistakes ;p

**Chapter Twenty Three.**

"Your impatience is the reason you, dear wife, will lose this game" Dahlia announced with a teasing smile as she pondered which would be her next move, across the table from the brunette, Cara sat leaning back in her high-backed chair, the seat was pushed out slightly from the square array, her long toned legs were crossed at the knee, her right foot hovering above the marble floor while her left tapped repeatedly against the cool tiles.

"How do you know I am not luring you into a trap?" Cara retorted with a smirk, her drawl accompanied the crackling of the lit hearth several feet to the right. She lazily scanned the various chess pieces set out before her, depicted from pieces of onyx and platinum, while she was not without vast skill in the ways of tactics, she supposed her Mord'Sith was correct. She couldn't quite envision how was was going to achieve victory with the few pieces she was left with, her eagerness for an end to their game was ruling her all decisions.

"Because unlike you, my thoughts are not so entirely directed toward our bed that I have failed to plan ahead" Cara chuckled roguishly, discreetly unfolding her long tanned legs while her mate continued to plot out her next move in their game of chess. She cast her aquamarine coloured eyes towards the flickering flames filling the fireplace as she innocently began running her bare foot up and down the length of Dahlia's silky smooth calve beneath the table, the proactive red lace chemise the brunette wore complemented her colouring so flawlessly she almost found it difficult to breath.

"Oh I have premeditated a considerable amount" She purred as the brunette lifted her brilliant blue eyes to meet with her own uniquely coloured irises, her hooded gaze prompted a smile from her Queen, filled with a beguiling promise.

"I can imagine" Dahlia's melodic voice was as smooth as silk, stifling the slow shiver that her Mord'Sith's tone incited from her, she continued to slowly tease the soft expanse of her the brunette's velvety skin, stilling her actions only when she caught the rising desire in her beloveds deep blue eyes.

"I am quite certain you can't" Cara murmured, lifting her elegant hands up behind her head to subtly massage the cramp tensing the lithe muscles in her neck.

"Who knows you better than anyone?" Her Mord'Sith challenged, arching a perfectly shaped chestnut brown eyebrow. Dropping her palms away from the nape of her neck, she crossed her arms beneath her full breasts, catching her soulmate's gaze as it inevitably roamed, over her shoulders and upper chest left bare by the strapless slip she wore, towards her generous cleavage on display from the deep neckline of her short onyx shaded slip.

"My mother" She laughed at the less than pleased expression that painted itself across the beautiful contours of Dahlia's face, despite the narrowing of her mate's perceptive azure eyes, she could sense a hint of her Queen's amused smile behind her tutored mask.

"Now it is you inching toward a bruised backside" Dahlia warned slowly.

"Do what you will to me, just call it a draw on this infernal game" Cara traded, the flickering orange light filling their bedchamber from various tapers set up around the immense room made her eyes gleam brightly.

"Impatient..." Dahlia scolded mockingly, for a moment, the brunette's eyes drifted toward the neatly kept bed, the designs carved into the four elaborate posters seemed to beckon to them with the most potent of magic's, desire to be with the one they loved, with each other.

"...And scared of losing" Cara's eyes narrowed dangerously on her mate, it was the Mord'Sith's turn to adopt a smug smile.

"There is only one thing in all of Creation that scares me" She whispered softly, for a fleeting instant she almost allowed her thoughts to drift outside of their chamber, toward notions of the young traitor trying to destroy all that she held dear. Reaching for her half-finished wine glass, she could clearly taste the grapes used in brewing the rich alcohol as she sipped slowly, severing her trail of thought before it even had the chance to fully blossom into the distressingly unimaginable. She saw a flash of knowing spark to life within the depths of her Queen's deep blue eyes before a playful gleam caught her attention.

"You've been dreaming about rats again haven't you?" Cara bit her tongue to prevent her laughter from joining the wicked chuckle that erupted from the brunette's full pink lips.

"Darlin' we act out the majority of my dreams due to their generally erotic inclinations" She replaced her wine glass back on the polished oak table beside the chess board with a satisfied smirk.

"Mmm that is very true..." One sensual corner of Dahlia's mouth tilting upwards, she found herself marvelling over the stunning sight before, no matter how many times she was gifted with her mate's smiles, be they filled with tenderness, seduction or anything else in between, they always managed to steal her breath away.

"...Checkmate in three" The brunette suddenly perked up, glancing down at the gold and silver board briefly. Cara arched a blonde eyebrow sardonically once her Mord'Sith's striking blue eyes had risen to meet her gaze once more.

"You are aware that I stopped caring about this game the moment we began playing, correct?" She felt compelled to drawl, redundant as her statement was, Dahlia didn't need words to know what she was thinking or how she was feeling and she could read her mate just as easily.

"'Who knows you better than anyone', Cara?" Dahlia repeated, she found the brunette's melodic tone to be lustrously hypnotic, her mate's voice was one of her favourite sounds, only to be matched by the equally endearing octaves belonging to their daughters.

"You do..." She confirmed with a roll of her eyes "...Not that you needed that question answered" She murmured with a pointed look, her only response was a contented grin.

"No, but your first answer was neither accurate nor truthful, so seeing as you obviously needed prompting" Dahlia reached out with her elegant hand, slowly moving one her remaining platinum pawns forward a single place on the chessboard. Cara grumbled to herself, she really held no interest in this game any longer, and not simply because she knew defeat was immanent, but because she yearned for rest and the feel of her Mord'Sith within her lithe arms. Dawn would be arriving sooner than she would like, and then the constant precession of her daily and tedious tasks would begin.

"Perhaps now that you've gotten what you wanted, maybe your impatient wife can get what she wants?" She purred suggestively, while sleep was placed somewhere toward the top of her present priorities, her hunger for her mate was a never ending fire simmering just beneath the surface of her skin, always it licked at the edges of her thoughts, willing to excel into an all-consuming inferno if given the chance.

"Seeing as she has been such a good girl..." Cara grinned wickedly just as the remaining onyx and platinum chess pieces found themselves being scattered to the marble floor, the clattering sound of their departure was slightly muffled by the thick furs covering the marble tiles. Pushing her chair out further from the square table, she couldn't quite stop her breathing from becoming somewhat laboured as her seductive Mord'Sith crawled across the fairly long array. She wasn't one for modesty nor shame when it came to anything sexual, but the sight of her lower literally stalking toward her, the light from the healthy hearth behind her, gave her lover's deep blue eyes the appearance of sapphires sprawled out beneath the midday sun. Mesmerising certainly wasn't an accurate term to use when describing the captivating sight before her, but she lacked other, more suitable, words.

"...You know, we haven't finished a game in over thirteen years" Dahlia mused as she settled herself in Cara's lap, straddling the blonde's toned thighs and linking her long slender fingers together behind the Lady Rahl's graceful neck.

"Your fault..." Cara grumbled carelessly, cupping the slight curve of her Queen's supple hips in her hands as she leaned up to tenderly brush her full pink lips across Dahlia's, as always she savoured the velvety feel of her mate's mouth, the Mord'Sith's lips were considerably softer than the inside petals of a fresh rose.

"...You're simply too distracting" She whispered against the delicious seam of the brunette's perfectly sculpted mouth. The tender smile she felt blossom against her sculpted lips coaxed her to repossess the impossible softness of Dahlia's lips, the long drawn out sigh that erupted from her was swiftly punctuated by her mate's small moan. Continuing to steal and gift loving kisses, she trailed her elegant hands over the brunette's lower back, savouring the feel of her Mord'Sith's lithe muscles through the layer of lace.

"I can hardly be held accountable if you cannot resist me" Dahlia teased. The right corner of her mouth curled into a half-smile before she captured the brunette's full lower lip between her teeth, she bit down gently, groaning at her mate's addictive taste and responding moan.

"Yes because you can say no to me at any time, can't you mm?" Cara drawled after releasing her Mord'Sith's succulent lip, the tiny whimper of protest that graced her ears made her arc her hips up a little into a the cradle of Dahlia's hips. She let her hands guide themselves down to her Queen's firm backside as she rolled her hips upwards once more, pressing her pelvis into her wife's sweet little pussy, a sharp gasp lunged forth from her as she watched the brunette's beautiful blue eyes flutter closed.

"Now I never said that..." Dahlia replied shakily, the brunette's deep blue eyes drifted open, desire made them gleam like heated sapphires. Grinning gently, she leaned forward to seize the brunette's perfectly sculpted lips in the same instant she kneaded the taut muscles filling her hands, she allowed her tongue to press demandingly against the seam of her wife's lips. A low growl reverberated in the back of her throat when her Mord'Sith simply lifted her head a little, denying her what she knew they both wanted.

"...Time for bed" Dahlia decided, her melodic voice growing husky as Cara continued to massage her mate's firm ass.

"Well at last!" She exclaimed blissfully, earning herself an amused laugh from her Queen, as she dragged herself, and Dahlia, up out of her high-backed chair, the brunette's long legs snaked around her slender hips as she easily stalked towards their four-poster bed.

xxxxXxxxx

"...Mistress" Kelia didn't even spare her pet the annoyed glance she could feel begging for it's freedom as she read her instructions once again. The small tavern she'd arrived at the night before offered pathetically small accommodations, the furnishings had seen their prime many years ago and judging from the layer of dust covering each article of furniture, they had likely seen their last clean at the same interval. Then again she hadn't chosen this particular inn for its renowned reputation in hospitality, but still she was Mord'Sith, she expected her dwellings to reach her typical high standard.

Nevertheless, she had achieved her goal, the tall blonde haired man kneeling on the floor beside her perch on the edge of the only small singular bed in the room had a part to play in her Mistress' plan. She managed to tear her gaze away from Mistress Catha's regal penmanship, she scanned the various injuries covering her pet's muscular body, clothed solely in a pair of torn brown pants, violent purple and angry red welts covered the majority of his lean body like blotches of brilliant colour scattered across a blank canvass. A bundle of finely honed disdain and irritation coiled in the pit of her stomach, she despised the pet staring intently at the floor, as she'd ordered when she'd completely his training. It never ceased to amaze her how such large men could break so easily, though she'd come to expect such results from her extensive training several years ago.

"Get dressed..." Kelia's hard tone echoed through the scarce room, she returned her attention to the piece of worn parchment in her gloved palm, exhaling slowly as she began to fold the paper back into a square shape, the blonde pet rushed to find his shirt, that she had carelessly discarded the previous night after slaughtering all of the patrons in the tavern below the hostelry floor of the inn. It had been a decision born of practicality, it wouldn't do for the prying fools that had once inhabited the useless hole she now found herself temporarily housed within to interrupt her entertainment.

"...I have work to do and I refuse to waver from Mistress Catha's schedule"

xxxxXxxxx

Kahlan was summoned back into the Land Of The Living through the hazy fog of sleep by the subtle movements behind her. A soft moan accompanied the swift widening of her crystalline blue irises, while she was unsurprised by the protective warmth of her blonde Sorceress plastered to her back, as was the norm for the mated pair each morning, she could not stifle the sharp pang of acidic panic nor the welcoming thrum of desire abruptly assaulting her keen senses. She forced herself to remain perfectly still within the cage of Nicci's pleasantly lithe arms, despite her intoxicating awareness of exactly where her mate's elegant hands lay dormant upon her curvy body, clad only in the gossamer slip of a white cotton nightgown.

"...Merciful Spirits above" Kahlan whimpered, the sensitive flesh covering her abdomen sang with acute pleasure as her mate, subconsciously or otherwise, the Mother Confessor couldn't hope to be certain which, began gliding her slender fingertips over the taut muscle. She shivered against her Sorceress' ample chest, covered by a thin layer of black silk, nibbling on her full lower lip, as those long clever fingers grazed their delightfully sharp, short nails down her flat stomach. If she were a kitten, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she would be purring loudly enough to draw the instant attention of passers-by.

As the soft pads of her mate's fingertips continued their lazy exploration of her lower abdomen, drawing closer and closer to the apex of her clenched thighs, her sky blue eyes blindly landed on the small square table beside their bed. She pressed her full pink lips tightly together in a partly futile attempt to stifle the desperate sound urgently trying to break free. From what she could gather from the steady, even breathing behind her, fluttering deliciously against the exposed magnolia pale skin of her nape, Nicci was still deeply asleep, even as her mate slipped her elegant palms down the smooth cotton covering her stomach, until she could feel the heat of her would-be-lover's hands gently caressing the very tops of her thighs.

She clenched her hands into tight fists, keeping them pressed against the slender curves of her hips as her eyes once again found themselves latching onto the small table, in the top drawer was an elaborately designed Rada'Han, Cara had obtained the silver neck-band for her just after their slightly embarrassing conversation, on her part, the day before. If she could only manage to slip the magical suppressant around the slender column of her throat, there would be no need to resist her reaction to her mate's languid caresses. But she knew Nicci would not take her if her Sorceress caught the slightest glimpse of the Rada'Han.

Her breathing quickened as panic and arousal flooded her veins with the potency of a raging river at the hight of a storm as her mate's gentle hands glided down her long lithe legs, she mentally berated herself as she involuntarily parted her toned limbs, lifting her right leg slightly and bending her knee to press the sole of her foot to the celestially compressible mattress beneath her. The action pressed her back more firmly against Nicci's steadily raising chest as she shifted to accommodate the new position. The flames of lust licking teasingly at her conscious mind grew in their intensity as her Sorceress slipped her palms between her legs.

She expected the sharp cry that ripped itself free of her hold to wake her mate from the blonde's slumber. She couldn't be certain if she was correct in her assumption. Nor, if she were honest, did she care as Nicci cupped the heating mound of her aching pussy with one hand, her mate's other clever palm trailed sensuously upwards. Their chamber, lit by the early morning D'Haran sun fighting its way through the cream coloured drapes covering the window panes, flickered as her sky blue eyes fluttered closed. She was becoming a slave to her senses. She luxuriated in her love's touch.

The firm pressure of her mate's hand pressing into her cunt, the heat of Nicci's palm burned through the thin material of her nightgown, enticing wave after wave of endorphins to rush with frightening intensity into her clit. Coaxing the tight bundle of hungry nerves throb demandingly, desperately requesting the barrier between her Sorceress' long slim fingers and the heating folds be swiftly removed. Moisture pooled between her thighs, coating the pink folds of her pussy and dampening her nightgown. A loud moan echoed in her ears, a drawn out helplessly ravenous sound that had her blushing once she recognised it as belonging to herself. As her lust eagerly rose up within her, forcing her breathing to quicken in the mellow silence of her shared bedchamber, she felt the chill of her Confessor's power begin to rear its head curiously, as if sensing the a clearing route to its liberation.

"Nicci..." She intended to speak loud enough to pull her mate out from her slumber, truly she did, but the husky whisper that left her lips only served to accompany the heady sensation of Nicci's left hand trailing a seductive line back up her flat stomach, to provocatively tease the undersides of both her ample breasts in turn. There wasn't a single force in the Creator's revered light that could've prevented her, almost violent, shudder of fiery pleasure as her Sorceress' right hand finally cupped the supple weight of her left breast, the heat of her mate's hand seared through her nightgown, urging her already hard nipple to swell further.

Kahlan moaned deeply in her throat as her blonde Sorceress began to lazily tease her hard peak through the tight lace bodice of her gown, she flung her lithe arm out towards the side table, the cool silk bedsheets seemed to emphasise how hot her flesh was growing. Mentally, she screamed various curses that would make her family of Mord'Sith proud, when her long slender fingers fell several inches short of the mahogany table edge, her muscles protested as she stretched her arm out as far as she possibly could, desperate to get her hands on the one thing that would keep Nicci safe from herself. She could almost hear her Confessor's power purring mockingly inside her head, rumbling its satisfaction at her frustration and laughing, utterly uncaring of her internal worry for her beloved.

Her inner scolding only grew more ill-mannered as she caught herself clamping her long pale legs on the hand between her thighs. Dear Spirits what was wrong with her?. She could feel her magic tracking her arousal as it built under her mate's tantalising ministrations, her Confessor's power was skilfully searching for an outlet, pressing for a way out of her crumbling control. She knew what she needed to do, to preserve her mate's free-will, she needed to rip herself free of her Sorceress' welcoming hold, to deprive herself of the delicious, varying, pressure between her legs and the lazy fingers, currently, tweaking her hard nipples through her nightgown, switching between each sensitive tip. She needed to gather some self-control, hadn't she always prided herself on her willpower?, so where was her restraint when it was the most important thing in the entire world?, or rather, where was her steely control when she needed it to protect one of the most essential rays of light in her life.

"Keep grinding your ass into me like that, and I am going to take it" The silky smooth promise was whispered into her ear, Kahlan's eyes flew open, wide as sky blue orbs as realisation dawned over her. Her curvy body had fostered a mind of its own while she fought an internal battle, she was rocking her firm rear backward into the supple cradle of Nicci's hips. She froze entirely, doing her best to block off her Confessor's magic as it frantically rushed forth.

"You were awake!" Kahlan snapped suddenly, swiftly encircling her mate's slim wrists in each of her hands, attempting to pry her addictive tormentors away from their current places, if only her gorgeously lithe Sorceress would let her. Doing her best to put the rising lust burning through her bloodstream and casting waves of intoxicating sensations to erode her coherent mind aside, she tilted her head, throwing an accusing glare over her slender shoulder.

"And have been for some time" Nicci purred with a half-smile, her deep green eyes were the colour of a vibrant forest set ablaze. The sight was enough to make her breath catch in the back of her throat, to the extent she almost neglected to be outraged at her mate's careless audacity. She could have Confessed her Sorceress and the blonde did not even seem to give the slightest thought toward that fact.

"Are you utterly insane?" Kahlan exclaimed. Fear for her beloveds free-will washing over her like a dousing of cold water, she yanked on Nicci's wrists once again, hoping to remove the potent temptation of the blonde's groping hands, but to no avail. The nettled gleam in her love's eyes, accompanied the sharp pleasurable jolt of the blonde's hand resuming its fondling exploration between her legs. The friction over her moist labia, the divine pressure pressing into her passion swollen clit, caused her eyes to flutter closed all on their own in reaction to the sudden bolt of overwhelming desire sending her nerve endings into an excruciatingly sensitive state, she bit her lower lip to somewhat stifle the gratified moan begging for freedom.

"Will you stop trying to resist me if I say yes?" Nicci's velvet soft lips pressed a searing hot kiss just behind the delicately sculpted shell of her ear. Her moan rushed forward, resounding so loudly through their bedchamber she was grateful Danika had acquired her own accommodations. She helplessly pressed her rear back into the svelte curve of Nicci's hips, she wanted to feel the long slender digits rubbing her pussy, not through the thin barrier of her gown, but sliding through her wet folds, pushing inside of her. The ache building in the pit of her stomach yearned for a fervent release, something she knew she would only ever gain from her soulmate, but she was not willing to risk Nicci's will to gain it. Never that, if only her Sorceress would allow her to wear the Rada'Han, then they would both get what they desired.

"Nicci...Stop it..." Her Confessor's power was like a serpent, readying to slither forth and strike, she knew the signs, knew the sensations, knew she couldn't stop it if her mate continued to touch her like that. It was torturous pleasure, she wanted more, but she couldn't ask for it, there was too much at stake.

"I could..." Her entire body jerked, her short finger nails dug into the tanned flesh, covering her love's elegant wrist like a blanket of perfect silk.

"...Or you could lift the hem of your gown and let me touch you like we both want." Nicci's rumbling purr vibrated across the heated skin of her neck, she shivered in response to the note of sheer arousal she could hear in her Sorceress' melodious voice. Her mate's full pink lips brushed against her neck seductively, filled with luscious promise. She sank her perfect teeth into her plump lower lip, hard enough to draw a ruby bead of blood. Despite the short sting, the urge to do exactly as the blonde had asked burned just as potently inside her as the swirling arousal steadily coiling itself tighter and tighter in her stomach and the Confessor magic wrestling itself free of her hold. An unstable mix to say the least.

"Only if..." Nicci chose that moment to increase the tormenting pressure against her swollen clit, she felt as though a bolt of lightning swept up through her body, sending shards of glorious sensation thrumming over her, inside her. The sharp intake of breath that echoed loudly in her ears belonged to her, but she distantly recognised the appreciative groan as Nicci's. Her fingers tightened around the blonde's wrists, desperately trying to cling to reason. Why couldn't she just wrench herself out of her Sorceress' lithe arms?, she needed to, but she'd never ever experienced something this. This was so natural, so right. Nicci was her mate, the only person in all of Creation that had ever lured out such wanton hunger from the cage she'd been trained, from adolescence, to store her desires inside.

"...The Rada'Han, I need the..." Kahlan stared wishfully at the bedside table, it was all she needed, all_ they_ needed, and then they could be together, hard and fast, soft and gentle, both. She didn't care how Nicci took her, just so long as the relentless need for her mate was sated, for now.

"What you need, is to trust me, not some obscene decoration around your rather exquisite neck..." Kahlan whimpered, feeling her mate's teeth rake over the exposed flesh of her neck, forcefully enough to leave an inflamed mark in their wake.

"...You can't hurt me anymore than I can hurt you. Simple as that, despite what you are thinking, even now" She wanted to believe that, really she did, but how could it possibly be possible. She was a Confessor, there were very few magic's capable of neutralising her birthright.

"Nicci..." The soft plea broke free of her as easily as a cloud disperses rain. It was an instinctive need to protect her Sorceress. She couldn't hurt her mate, she'd die first, but whether or not her Magic held that potential wasn't particularly an experiment she wanted to undertake in the likelihood it ended with her entire world falling apart around her. Surely the blonde could understand that?.

"You'd best prepare yourself darling, for when I finally get you beneath me, you won't be able to walk for days if not weeks..." Nicci's honeyed promise was followed by the sharp sting of teeth roughly sinking into the pale skin of her neck. Kahlan could not resist the scream of blended pain and pleasure that rose up from the core of her being, her Sorceress' frustrated moan sent shivers of heat across her flesh that rushed through her to join the tightening coils in her stomach. Though she was thankful that Nicci possessed enough strength to remove herself from the threat of her Confessor's magic, though she could not restrain her pitiful whine at the loss of her mate's touch. The taller woman reluctantly allowed a few inches to separate their heaving bodies, she quickly sat up next to her love, drawing her knees tight to her ample chest, she clenched her jaw to prevent herself from hissing as the weight of her toned thighs brushed against her swollen nipples.

"...And I am not going to wait much longer" She flinched, sensing the depth of Nicci's lustful hunger through the haze of desire coursing through her veins and the worry consuming her thoughts. It was all she could do not to straddle her mate and beg the other woman to take her. She needed Nicci more than she needed her next breath, but the risk was simply too great.

"I love you" Kahlan whispered softly, silently begging her Sorceress to understand why she just couldn't put the other woman's free-will in jeopardy, while endeavouring to ignore the ache between her legs as she felt the blonde shift slightly beside her, turning to rest her weight on her exquisitely curved hip.

"I love you too" Nicci murmured gently. Even though she knew she should discourage the motion while she could feel her magic prickling under her skin, the very instant her mate's warm palm came into contact with her slender shoulder, she found herself allowing the taller woman to pull her into a loving embrace. Her Sorceress' deep scent of crushed roses washed over her as she stiffly settled next to her mate, burrowing her face into the tanned expanse of the blonde's neck, her Confessor's magic reluctantly began to skulk back into it's dingy cage, gathering that it's escape route had been sealed off. It was still several minutes, in which her arousal eventually settled back into a bright ember, before she could relax against Nicci's luscious curves. Soothing patterns were being lightly drawn into the still sensitised skin of her back as she continued to breath in the other woman's comforting scent. As she lay there, wrapped in the safety of her mate's arms and her scent, the sound of Nicci's strong heartbeat and even breathing filling her ears, she couldn't help but muse, her mate was a pillar of determined strength that seemed incredibly more wilful than her own, but was it strong enough to withstand her magic?.

xxxxXxxxx

Kelia smirked as her black warhorse reared onto its powerful hind legs, instinctively tightening her one-handed grip on the red leather reigns while her pet promptly tumbled to the forest floor with a loud pained grunt.

"Settle..." She crooned to the powerful beast as it dropped back onto all fours in the middle of a desolate path, the sound of hooves meeting dried leaves and twigs resounded in her ears as she patted the silky black pelt covering the horse's muscular neck. She didn't hold much affection for the beast, it was simply an effective means of swift travel, hence her careful upkeep of the animal that had been personally bred by her Sister Mord'Sith. The horse she sat astride had been trained for endurance and speed, there was no faster animal on earth than the horses raised and trained by the Sisters of the Agiel. This was why she found the beast more useful than the blonde pet clambering to his feet slowly with a devoted expression adorning his face as he stared adoringly up at her with a pair of clear blue eyes.

"You know what to do" Kelia breathed as she tangled her long fingers in her horse's short coal-black mane, absent-mindedly she scratched gently, detecting the subdued tones of the animal's delighted neighing and twitching ears. Before her Mistress had reprieved her from her previously low existence among her Sisters, she'd always had a fondness for horses, particularly this one, now she found such sentiment pointless. She only held any type of potent emotion for Mistress Catha, nothing else mattered.

"I won't fail you Mistress, I promise you" The blonde pet swore as she stopped petting the muscular horse, jerking the reigns in her left hand, the animal obediently turned to face the opposite direction, it began to take several slow, measured steps forward, crushing desiccated forestry beneath its hooves.

"You'd better not"

xxxxXxxxx

Denna was in the process of tying together the two leather lapels of her crimson shirt when she caught a short collection of rustling sounds outside the main chamber door, her hawk-like hearing gained from years of training allowed her to detect the newcomers even as the comforting and familiar octaves of both her mate and their daughter sought to dominate the otherwise quiet rooms. Temporarily forgoing the heavier pieces of her typical attire she lazily stalked out of her shared bedchamber, casting a tender smile in the direction of her two precious gems, currently perched close together on a plush maroon chaise, two feet in front of the unlit hearth, her easily perceptive hearing picked up on talk of the upcoming wedding.

Her smile spread further into a contented grin that went unnoticed, she found Jennsen and Shayla seemed to be entirely consumed in their plotting, as she sidled closer to the closed double doors. The emblem of House Rahl was split in half and imposed proudly on either door, when closed they formed a complete image of her patron's seal, unlike the common material used around the bulk of the Palace, most of the furniture in her chambers was constructed out of Cherry-wood, she'd come to the conclusion as a young Mord'Sith that it's brilliant red internal hues were rather pleasant looking. Being the Lady Rahl's third-in-command allowed her to change and alter what she would around the Palace, be they decoration, security measures or anything else in between, if she deemed it necessary, although she suspected that prerogative would soon come to a temporary end. Being as Dahlia was discreetly funneling all manner of servants and such out of the Palace, to decrease the chance of a possible threat receiving any clear openings to their beloved monarch, soon enough there wouldn't be anyone left to order around. Personally she thought her Sister was taking Lady Rahl's security a step too far, if there was a threat in the Palace, they, the Elite Mord'Sith, would instinctively _know. _After all, it was their calling, to protect the ruling Rahl.

Her grin transformed into a devilish smirk as her long slender, ungloved, fingers encircled the both door hands. When Cara discovered her lover's overprotective meddling, and it was a matter of 'when' not 'if', there was sure to be a rather entertaining yet endearing argument between the two, only just, younger women. Before they disappeared inside their bedchamber for a day, or two.

"I have a dilemma" Denna couldn't help but chuckle playfully when her icy blue eyes landed on Nicci's disheartened expression, while Danika flew passed her to, likely, climb into Shayla's lap. Her presumption was confirmed when she caught the unmistakable sounds of kissing behind her, the clenching of Nicci's jaw also assisted her decision.

"Sexual, political or magical?..." Denna arched a platinum blonde eyebrow sardonically as she stepped to the side, further ushering her friend inside her chamber.

"...Because I can only advise you on the former two" She smirked wickedly, closing the doors once the other blonde had stepped inside. Her smirk widened into a wicked grin, the groan Nicci had given her was telling enough. Poor Sorceress, she could sympathize, having spent the better part of fifteen years pining for Jennsen and forsaking the beds of others, in spite of the sheer magnitude of offers put towards her. No one but her mate could tempt her, could ever satisfy her ravenous hungers.

"Oh dear..." Denna purred, her pale irises dancing with mirth, she was confident that she shouldn't find her friend's obvious frustrations as amusing as she did, but she was also quite certain that Nicci would be exactly the same if their situations were reversed, in light of that fact, she planned to bathe the current 'predicament' with sarcasm and whatever else came to mind.

"...I'll finish dressing and then you can tell me all about your failures to do the opposite to Kahlan" She threw a lilting laugh over her shoulder as she stalked back into her bedchamber, pulling the door closed behind her, she almost felt the urge to duck under the dark, yet coltish, glare the other blonde was shooting her before she pushed the door shut with a soft click. At least the Prelate hadn't been foolish enough to actually throw the Dacra she knew was concealed somewhere on Nicci's person.

She chuckled at the thought as she reached for her corset, laying idle on the foot of her shared bed, atop the indigo silk bedsheets. The scent of fresh leather and the oil she used to cleanse her uniform filled her delicately shaped nostrils as she fitted the heavier piece of her outfit around her toned back, lithe ribs and flat stomach, drawing the laces together with her ungloved fingertips, she swiftly secured the fastenings before moving onto the small buckles, by the time she was through, the corset was cinched so tightly it had once, long ago, made breathing difficult. Reaching out for her neck-guard, she guided the hardened collar around the graceful column of her neck, quickly lacing the joins at the back together, once finished she moved onto the buckles connecting her neck-guard and corset together. Grabbing her blood red gloves, she slid the armoured leather into place as she stared reverently at her Agiel. She holstered her beloved weapon at her slender hip before she stalked back out into the main chamber.

"Shall we, chaste Prelate?" Denna drawled with a smirk. She found the other blonde sat on a high-backed padded chair close to the chaise where her mate was pouring over different material samples for her wedding dress, apparently it was a most important decision. Honestly she didn't care what Jennsen was wearing on the day, she just wanted what she had desired from the first instant she'd laid her pale eyes on her soulmate, to be married to her lover, besides it wasn't probable that the redhead would be wearing the dress long enough for her to develop an appreciation for it anyway. Denna smirked hungrily, her wedding day was going to be a magnificent occasion, with her in charge of the more carnal nuptials.

"Continue that and I will make sure you never make it to your wedding Denna" Nicci threatened darkly, rising to her feet gracefully.

"Those are strong words to put toward a Mord'Sith. But, I must warn you, threaten my wedding and I will ensure you never lay eyes on our granddaughter. You are calling her Sonya, are you not?..." Denna laid both her gloved palms on Shayla and Danika's shoulders, genuinely interested, but she couldn't convince herself that the disgruntled expression that crossed Nicci's face wasn't the slightest bit amusing.

"...I wonder if young Dani, here, will have her much desired sibling at such a time?" She tilted her head teasingly, her friend's pout had her next comment dying in her throat, clearly the other blonde was suffering grievously from sexual frustrations.

"That is actually a very valid question mom" Danika suddenly perked up in Shayla's lap, Denna removed her hands from the girl's and grinned at the other blonde.

"And if you even attempt to ruin our wedding I'll help her dispose of you" Jennsen looked truly frightening as she narrowed her vivid green eyes on the Sorceress.

"_My_ woman..." Denna proclaimed proudly as she rested her leather clad forearms on the back of the chaise, close enough to Jennsen that she was able to lean over the lounge to press a tender kiss to her mate's brow. She smiled contentedly when her lover lifted her head, allowing her the opportunity to kiss her mate properly.

"Down mom" Denna growled low in her throat when she felt Shayla swat her shoulder playfully, lifting her head away from her lover's succulent embrace, she pursed her full red lips as she glared down at her daughter, she found Shayla's 'innocent' grin to almost be infectious, as it was she couldn't help but give her daughter a wolfish half-smile.

"I am so glad you no longer reside here with us" She drawled sarcastically. Of course she hadn't been overjoyed when her little girl had announced that she would be relocating into a chamber of her own, with Danika no less, but she had long since arrived at the conclusion, that watching one's child grow up into their own person was the hardest thing an individual could do, but she was, and always would be, proud of the Mord'Sith Shayla was growing into. Besides, her daughter spent a good amount of her time within this very chamber every day, she could hardly miss something that never went away, and yet she did, she even missed tucking Shayla in at night.

"Oh good Spirits, she wounds me!..." Denna rolled her eyes and carefully concealed her laughter behind her unreadable Mord'Sith mask as Shayla clutched her chest melodramatically.

"...Dani, quick, there is something I must tell you before the Keeper takes me..." Her future daughter-in-law was openly giggling at Shayla's sarcastic shenanigans, Denna found Jennsen's hand and entwined their long fingers together as their daughter continued her charade.

"What is it my love?" Danika laughed, dancing to her mate's easy tune.

"...I said we'd meet Sophia and Regin before training" Shayla's comment was made more comical by the sudden switch of tone, transforming from dramatic and satirical to deadly serious in a flash. Denna chuckled lightly while shaking her head fondly as she stroked her gloved thumb over Jennsen's pulse point. She could almost _feel_ the sheer happiness flowing from her mate as the younger woman laughed at their daughter's antics.

"You would never survive in a Temple" Denna declared playfully as Shayla clambered to her feet, while assisting Danika to do the same.

"Yes I would. Because my momma would protect me" Shayla smirked teasingly. Denna freely nodded her agreement, there wasn't a force in the Land Of The Living, The Keeper's Domain or in the Spirit World that could hope to pose a threat to her family and live longer than it took her to track and destroy it. The Keeper's himself would feel the agonising touch of her Agiel before that happened.

"You keep telling yourself that tiny snapdragon" Denna purred playfully.

"Tiny what?" Shayla frowned as Danika lead her towards the chamber doors. Denna grinned at the befuddled expression that painted itself across her daughter's face, the scrunching of Shayla's aristocratically sculpted nose could only be described as adorable.

"Its a flower" Nicci offered smoothly with a silky smile.

"A flower!, mom!" Shayla whined before Danika pulled her out of the chamber.

"'Snapdragon', I just decided what decoration I want at our wedding" Jennsen smiled brightly up at her, Denna raised an eyebrow quizzically, glancing towards Nicci, the Sorceress merely shrugged and sidled towards the open chamber doors.

"Whatever you want my darling, its yours. Now I really must go and advise Nicci on a most...important matter" Denna pressed a chaste kiss to her mate's lips before she reluctantly broke away with a sigh.

"Personally I think she should just talk to Kahlan" Jennsen offered as she jotted down a note on one of the many pieces of parchment spread out across the low table in front of her.

"Because you reacted so brilliantly to that yourself" Denna prompted sullenly.

"In all fairness, I was a foolish young girl and you spent most of your time scowling while trying to corner me. Do you have any idea how intimidating a Mord'Sith on the prowl can be?" Jennsen smiled sweetly up at her, even as a blush began to stained her high cheekbones. The redhead really was the most beautiful sight she had ever held the privilege of laying her icy irises upon.

"You didn't find it the slightest bit arousing then?" Denna tilted her head quizzically, knowing full well how eliciting Jennsen had found her untraditional courting methods, her eyes fostered a smouldering edge as she gazed down at her lover.

"Do you not remember..." Jennsen blushed pronouncedly, Denna grinned, delighting in the knowledge that no matter how many new sexual experiences she introduced her lover to, Jennsen was still endearingly modest about their many and frequent indulgences.

"Remind me..." Denna requested in a seductive whisper, feeling the first tingles of desire sweep over her flesh. The redhead was not unaffected, she could see the shorter woman's ample chest begin to rise and fall quicker than was the norm.

"Denna!" Nicci's voice cut through her lustful haze like a hot knife through butter, and yet the urge to leap over the back of the chaise and slide her fiancée's skirts up around her slender hips so that she could 'indulge' both their desires remained.

"Go after Nicci, attend your duties and then when you get back..." Jennsen's blush was almost the same hue as her gloriously dark red hair. Denna completely forgot about her friend waiting outside the chamber the very moment her mate began nibbling nervously on her plump lower lip.

"Come on kitten, don't leave me with half a promise" Denna purred softly.

"...We can re-enact the first time" Jennsen finally murmured quietly. Denna groaned low in her throat as she reluctantly began backing away, Nicci was fortunate she was a loyal friend, else the other blonde would've been waiting several hours before she emerged from her chambers.

xxxxXxxxx

Kelia ducked under the shimmering sword swinging for her head, spinning on her boot heel she reached out and encircled her would be attacker's wrist with her left hand, forcefully yanking him back around to face her, she thrust her Agiel out in one swift movement. She smirked as the man of an unimpressive stature fell to the ground, his thin body beginning to jerk and spasm uncontrollably from the Agiel's torturous magic, his sword clattered unnoticed to the bed of grass beneath her feet, he screamed louder than any trainee she'd ever had the pleasure of coming across as her beloved weapon jabbed into his right orbit. Blood and white discharge began to seep from the gaping hole where her attacker's eye had once resided, a trail of gore wended down his face. She twisted her Agiel within the man's eye-socket, uttering a sigh of satisfaction as her assailant's scream turned into a bone-chilling shriek that ushered the birds in the tall trees above her to abandon their nests with frightened cries.

"Pitiful fool..." She was certain he couldn't hear her insult over his own screaming, pulling her Agiel free from the oozing wound, she sheathed the thin leather rod at her hip while the man before her curled into a fetal position on the ground, the pathetic whimpers reaching her ears earned nothing but irritation as she stared down at her prey with a stoic mask in place, his dark brown clothing contrasting vividly with the deep green foliage around them. The brigand had hardly offered much of a fight at all, it had required little more than a minute to turn this cocky pest into a useless mass of shuddering cries and incoherent pleading. She had seen girls of nine summers put up more resistance to the Agiel's glorious touch.

Kelia kicked out at her attacker's shoulder, her groaned weakly as he turned flat on his back, her upper lip curved into a sneer of distaste as she pressed her boot heel into his tracheae, slowly exerting more and more pressure until his one remaining eye flew wide and his blotchy sunburned face took on an even more unappealing shade. Thick fingers grabbed at her ankle, attempting to relieve the crushing force she was gradually adding, but with no success. It wouldn't be long now. She could almost see the blood vessels bursting in his singular green eye. It would've been quicker to simply use her Agiel, but the brigand slowly asphyxiating beneath her boot was hardly worthy of dying in such a manner. He gagged and choked as she continued to squeeze his windpipe, disgustingly undignified sounds that irked her. Finally, blissful silence greeted her after a last sigh escape the fool, now dead. Lifting her foot she turned to find the red-robed reason she had stopped for shoving a gleaming Dacra into another brigand's throat several metres away from her.

xxxxXxxxx

"It all seems rather pointless if you ask me" Shayla grunted as she landed on her back after a particularly well placed and powerful kick to her sternum that violently knocked the breath from her lungs.

"Pointless or no, we have been commanded to continue on as normal and so we shall" Regin murmured in answer as she held out her hand to her fallen Sister in the middle of the training ring. She unsurprised when she found her gloved palm being slapped away, instead of assisting the other woman back to her feet as she'd originally intended, she retreated a few steps with her Agiel raised while the younger Mord'Sith gracefully climbed back to her feet.

"But things are not normal. There is a traitor on the loose and we, the Mord'Sith, are just sitting around" Shayla persisted as they began circling one another, scanning with practised eyes to seek out a weakness in the form of the other.

"True. You _have_ spent most of today on your backside..." Regin smirked mockingly. Shayla's vivid green eyes spoke of annoyance as they narrowed on her but the younger blonde's lips curved into an amused smirk.

"...Putting that fact aside though. I wouldn't say any of us, as a whole, are doing nothing. Hally and Rikka are using somewhat less than traditional methods to retrain the archers posted along the battlements. The Queen is removing the newer servants in, the unlikely, case their loyalties have been swayed. Let us say nothing of the Two and Half million soldiers out in the Azrith Plains, they have been on high alert since Lady Rahl returned from the Temple" Regin listed. There were several other modifications in security since the fateful day that Kelia's allegiance had changed hands. Over twenty of the Home-Guard, hand-picked by Dahlia and Denna, were never more than four paces away from their monarch unless she was within her chambers or study as Dahlia was always with her. Zedd and Berdine had been pouring over the vast volumes in the library to locate an ancient fortification spell to strengthen the magical barriers already in place around Palace itself and she had caught the barest hint of rumours that Triana and Garren had been 'discreetly' and ruthlessly keeping all the guards on the very tips of their toes. She hadn't asked how, partly sure she didn't want to know what diabolical method they had undertaken in guaranteeing the highest efficiency from the guards. She, like just about every Mord'Sith in the Palace and the Temples, wouldn't be entirely assured of Lady Rahl's safety until she had felt Kelia's blood coating her hands, but she thought the updated security measures were satisfactory.

"Not to mention the City gates are sealed up tighter than a crab's ass" Shayla murmured thoughtfully, after a moment they both shared a mirthful glance before they burst out laughing. Overhead the midday sun glared down at them, unlike their mentors standing on the sidelines, Regin felt her lips tilt into a smile as she scanned her less than captivated audience. Berdine looked to be pestering Raina about the petite Mord'Sith's hourly influx of herbal tea, something the dark haired woman seemed to have very little interest in. Nicci was pacing around the wide training ring, Lily at her side like a silent shadow, the tall Sorceress was obviously vexed about something judging from the deep and brooding frown she was wearing.

"Exactly. No one with the slightest intention of causing trouble is getting through the City perimeters. Particularly when your mom is overseeing the most of the operation with our newly arrived Sisters" As prearranged several days ago, twenty full trained Mord'Sith, four from each of the five Temples, had arrived at the Palace the night before. The recruitment drive necessary to replace the Mord'Sith now permanently stationed at the People's Palace would be initiated at noon tomorrow. If she remembered the rite correctly, girls from different villages had already been preselected by each Mistress based upon information received from various informants in and around the towns.

"Its an effective ideology..." Shayla nodded, suddenly sidestepping and striking out at Regin's shoulder, bringing her forearm under the younger blonde's, she smirked before she roughly brought her head forward, intending to head-butt her Sister. Too late she realised what Shayla had planned. She internally cursed when the platinum blonde crouched down slightly, she found herself being carried over Shayla's leather clad shoulder by her own momentum. She landed on the ground with an annoyed scowl, directed more at herself than at her Sister Of The Agiel. Discarding the pain from her hard descent, she inclined her head as she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Congratulations Sister, its has only taken you just over a month to get the better of me..." Regin acknowledged, she had been marking a gradual improvement in Shayla's technique for some time now, but this was the first occurrence that the younger blonde had managed to utilise her skills.

"...Pity its not going to last" She grinned mischievously as she swept her leg out to catch the back of Shayla's ankles, she laughed at the incoherent grumbles and curses emitting from the platinum blonde, now sprawled out the ground beside her.

"I hate you" Shayla stated bluntly. Laughing breezily, Regin sat up on the training ring floor, glancing over to the sidelines once more, she felt her already elevated heartbeat accelerate, it was as though a troupe of fluttering butterflies had briefly shoved their way into her chest when her dove grey eyes landed on her mate. She felt a loving smile tug at her full pink lips, though she couldn't hear what her lover was murmuring to a secretly amused Danika, she suspected it held a competitive edge. Had they been making wagers on the matches' outcome again?.

"And I was going to ask you to stand with me at my wedding, when it eventually comes about" Regin couldn't tear her gaze away from Sophia's when her Princess finally met her own, the blazing D'Haran sun suddenly seemed to dim in comparison with the aura of radiance wrapped around her fiancée like a resplendent cloak.

"What?" Shayla abruptly bolted upright on the gravel covering the ground, she grumbled in slight irritation when instead of staring adoringly at the strikingly beautiful face of her Princess she was instead faced with her baffled Sister. Sighing slight she refocused on Shayla, regarding her with a soft smile.

"I am not really accustomed with marital traditions, but I am told one is expected to have someone, generally a close friend, or in my case an absolutely galling pest, to stand with them on the day" Regin laughed at the coltish narrowing of Shayla's vivid green irises.

"That is your well thought out approach?, to call me a 'galling pest'?. How tactful" Shayla drawled sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Tact is utterly meaningless when you hate me anyway" Regin smirked with equal satire, they both chuckled softly at the ruling jest.

"True..." Shayla nodded as she exhaled "...Very well, I will do it, but know this dear Sister, it is precious time out of my day that I will never be getting back"

"Duly noted" Regin accepted, her light grey eyes dancing with mirth, amusement that was mirrored in the other blonde's emerald green irises. A serious note washed her suddenly, reaching out she offered Shayla her crimson gloved hand, their gazes turned from playful to solemn in a flash as the platinum blonde slipped her palm into her extended hand. As they clasped hands, a silent promise, she internally nodded without making a single outward movement, there was no one she'd rather have standing at her side when she married the woman she loved.

"As long as you return the favour someday" Shayla murmured.

"So be it, assuming you can get a ring on Dani's finger without Nicci deciding she needs a Mord'Sith hide to decorate her wall" Regin smirked, both of them releasing each other's hand at the same moment.

"You're hilarious..." Shayla muttered, casting a tender glance in Danika's direction before she turned a weary look towards Nicci, still pacing around the training ring with Lily at her side.

"...Though with the mood my future mother-in-law looks to be in..." Regin adopted a sympathetic expression when Shayla trailed off.

"...You and Sophia would elope with me and Dani, wouldn't you?"

"We're eloping?" Danika suddenly materialised by Shayla's side, dropping onto her knees beside her mate. Regin felt a delicious shiver pass over the back of her neck, tilting her head over her shoulder, she found herself looking into a pair of mesmerising aquamarine coloured eyes.

"And we're going with them?" Sophia purred.

"No..." Regin protested immediately, leaning back slightly when her mate moved to gracefully settle into her lap, smiling loving, she readily wrapped her leather clad arms around her Princess' slim waist, linking her long slender fingers together and pressing her palms gently into the younger blonde's flat stomach while she rested her head on Sophia's warm shoulder, savouring the other woman's intoxicating scent with every breath.

"Not yet" Shayla amended with another pointed look in Nicci's general direction, Regin snickered into the smooth skin of her lover's shoulder. Feeling her Princess laugh at the cautious note in the platinum blonde's voice.

"My mother is not that bad..." Danika defended while tucking herself into Shayla's side "...Besides, she is starting to like you, I think"

"She thinks" Sophia tutted mockingly. Snorting in amusement, Regin began to trace lazy circles into her mate's flat stomach, through the silken material of the younger blonde's crimson sleeveless tunic.

"In faith I haven't really been pressing the issue of my relationship lately, because well, she looks rather frustrated about something or another, but at least the threatening comments have decreased to the occasional dark look" Danika offered with a hopeful expression.

"So where are we eloping to?" Sophia asked after a moment of comfortable silence. Regin grinned wickedly over her Princess' shoulder at her disgruntled friend. Danika scowled as she pressed a tender kiss to her mate's pale cheek.

"Mistress Berdine!, Mistress Raina!..." Regin lifted her head from Sophia's shoulder as a member of the Home-Guard came running through the marble archway separating the training arena from the main courtyard. Sharing a look with her companions they all climbed to their feet, Regin took her slightly younger lover's elegant hand as she lead the way over to the other side of the training ring, she snaked one arm around her Princess' compact shoulders she leaned a hip against the mahogany rail encircling the entire upraised frame. Shayla and Danika mirrored a similar pose next to them. All four adolescents shared the same stoic mask as they listened in carefully, to hide the concern burning through their veins.

"...There has been a disturbance at the Palace gates"

**TBC. . . **


	27. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of the Seeker or anything else associated with the show, the only thing I do take credit for are any Ocs and mistakes ;p

**Chapter Twenty Four.**

"Good afternoon Miss Holt" Cara greeted absent-mindedly as she swiftly crossed the wide expanse of her chamber. The sound of her boot heels clicking against the marble floor was muffled by the thick carpet, fashioned from the hides of horrifying beasts that roamed the wilds of Southern D'Hara. A refreshing breeze was permitted entrance into her bedchamber through the balcony doors standing wide open. The bond she held with all her people told her there were two of the Home-Guard posted, no doubt at Dahlia's unyielding behest, just passed the stone archway leading outside, the rich crimson drapes partially concealed her sentries, standing with their hands on the pommels of their sword beneath the gleaming midday sun.

"Creator's blessings upon Lady Rahl" The elderly maid smiled politely as she went about changing her monarch's bedsheets, once upon a time, when she was a mere girl, she had experienced no end of embarrassment when it came to her servants exchanging her blatantly well used bedding with fresh sheets. Now she paid it no heed, even if they were replaced daily as a result of her nightly activities that always extended into early morning.

"I begin to think the Creator has grown weary of blessing me..." Cara muttered snidely as she threw open the doors to her wardrobe. While she generally reserved such a familiar tone and line of conversation with her Sisters and her nieces, Miss Holt had been on her cleaning staff for as long as she could recall, even before her Coronation. The elderly woman had likely changed her swaddling clothes at some point in time.

"...Why else would she curse me with these overprotective louts?" She cast an irritated glance in the Guard's direction, she caught the seasoned soldiers staring intently at their steel-plated boots as she reached for her formal overgarment, a crimson, sleeveless, floor-length overcoat with elaborate gold trim. She could hardly see the purpose of having guards posted out on her balcony, after all, her personal apartments were located on the highest tier in the Palace's Northern wing, the lower tiers were allocated to her Sisters.

"The good Creator, like these 'louts' as Lady Rahl calls them, only wish to ensure your longevity" She heard Miss Holt rasp amusedly behind her as she shrugged into her overcoat, buttoning the pearl fastenings holding the two lapels together until the seam stopped just beneath her ample breasts, her luxuriant black silk tunic could still be seen beneath it, the deep neckline displayed a generous amount of cleavage, the overcoat's high collar left only an inch or two of her golden neck visible.

"My 'longevity' is well and truly secured Miss Holt" Cara waved her hand dismissively. She had yet to inform her people of her immortality, she only withheld the information because she knew Kelia and her bitch Mistress would never openly attack her if they were to discover the fact. She wanted a swift end to the whole matter, if her enemies were to uncover the truth of her everlasting life, they would adopt more subtle means of assault, which would serve to prolong the ordeal.

"It warms the heart of every D'Haran to hear that Lady Rahl" Miss Holt smiled warmly, though confusedly, as she began gathering together the draggled bedsheets and depositing the crimson satin in a finely woven basket near the entrance. Cara frowned and crossed her lithe arms, left bare by the formal overcoat that she reserved for Devotional and official meetings, she would be attending the latter in just over a candle mark.

"I do not mean to sound condescending but don't you normally have the entire Wing gleaming by this time?..." Cara frowned. Scanning the elderly maid with her incisive aquamarine coloured eyes, dressed in the plain uniform used by all the staff, Miss Holt didn't seem ill nor did she seem to be suffering from some physical ailment, but then appearances could be highly deceptive. She'd suspected the older woman could have easily served another several years, but perhaps she was wrong, maybe it was time she considered retiring Miss Holt with an arranged pension befitting the impossibly long years of mundane servitude.

"...Come to think of it, don't you also generally have at least half a dozen assistants helping you?" Her frowned deepened, suspicion tugged her perfectly shaped blonde eyebrows downward as she tilted her head quizzically.

"The task certainly requires more time without those bothersome girls..." Miss Holt sighed tiredly as she produced two small containers from the basket, she'd just placed the sheets in, one moderately sized container held polish and the other held some sort of cleansing wax, there were at least three more of each in the basket beneath the red sheets.

"...One wouldn't think it though, amount of time they spent discreetly mooning over your Mord'Sith and the guards too" Miss Holt grumbled chidingly as she walked toward the solid oak dresser, containers in hand along with a colourless rag.

"You have not answered my question" Cara chuckled lightly. She could hardly judge the young maids for their admiration and attraction to the Sisters of the Agiel, it would be rather hypocritical when she had made their First Mistress her Queen, she just hoped neither party began to neglect their duties, she had no wish to see what the Palace would look like unguarded and consumed in a mountain of dust.

"Worry not Lady Rahl, your chambers will be spotless by the time I am through..." Miss Holt chattered nervously as she began to go about polishing the dresser.

"Answer the question before I lose patience" Cara snapped, suspicion sanded her permanent drawl into a sharp edge, leaving no room for any sort of noncompliance. When the elderly maid turned to face her, she knew her eyes were colder than freshly cut gemstones shadowed in moonlight by the servant's sudden blanching.

"Her Majesty, that is, the Queen ordered a substantial cut in your household staff Lady Rahl. Three days ago I believe it was, though it could have been four, I do not quite re..." Cara forced her jaw to unclench and her unique irises to soften as Miss Holt's breathing became dangerously shallow, panic shined back at her through fearful brown eyes.

"Calm yourself..." She breathed gently, unfolding her lithe arms as she began to process the news. She felt a helpless smirk begin to play at the right corner of her sensuously full lips, it would appear her beloved wife was ignoring her lesson on what happens to Mord'Sith intent on being chokingly overprotective, it was bad enough she was being followed around by a pack of guard dogs when she could more than handle herself. Shaking her head slightly, she pursed her lips as she mused on a swift method to rid her mate of these foolish notions that she was in any danger at present. There was quite literally no chance of Kelia entering the City without her Elite Mord'Sith, and by implication herself, being notified.

"...I assume you know where your assistants reside?" Cara murmured softly to Miss Holt, the elderly woman certainly didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of her rising temper.

"On the lower East side of the city Lady Rahl" Miss Holt was quick to supply.

"Guards!" Cara snapped, tilting her head to the left, toward the open balcony doors as the two men appeared, eyes lowered subserviently for their monarch.

"Miss Holt will give you the addresses of her assistants, you will go to their dwellings immediately and see them returned safely to the Palace. In addition, you will visit the heralds, they are to deliver word around the city that all my former servants are to resume their duties at sunrise tomorrow. Is that in any way unclear?" The cold note in her voice chilled the very air, she fully expected the fresh flower exhibits out on the balcony to whither into decayed residue at any moment.

"It will be as you command Lady Rahl" Both guards lifted their armoured gloves, pressing their closed fists to their hearts before they hurriedly filed out of her chamber. Sighing softly she gestured for Miss Holt to continue her labour. She should have known Dahlia would not be able to resist what her instincts demand she do. If she were truly honest, she couldn't say she was surprised with her love's antics, nor would she be overly astounded if her wife attempted to suggest a family repeal to some foreign land, thousands of leagues away from D'Hara if Kelia was not found soon.

"Lady Rahl!" Her head swivelled to the right as the doors to her chamber burst open, Ulic marched through the marble archway, like his brothers-in-arms, he pressed his fist to his heart respectfully. She only knew the man before her to be the Captain of the Dragon corps by his sheer size being as his grotesquely designed helm concealed most of his face, still, she'd never encountered a man to rival Ulic's imposing bulk, none, except Egan.

"What is it Ulic?" Cara questioned.

"There is a visitor for you, waiting at the Palace gates. Mistress Denna awaits your command to allow him through" Ulic reported, his deep baritone lacked the life it once possessed. Another reason for her to wish a swift end to Kelia and Catha, she had promised Ulic that she would gain vengeance for Egan's murder, and it was a well known fact that she always kept her word.

"'Him'?" Cara asked as she stalked toward the door, Ulic quickly shifted out of her way, lowering his head as she passed him, her formal crimson overcoat dragged across the marble floor in her wake.

"An old acquaintance Lady Rahl" Ulic stated as he moved to protectively flank her, along with a small unit of the Home-Guard. Confusion flared as she prowled down the wide corridor devoid of the servants that should be attending their cleaning duties. Shafts of brilliant sunlight poured into the hall from the gelded window panes, illuminating every niche and corner caught in her immediate sight, each and every piece of glass panelling was painstakingly stained with blood red dye to depict the emblem of House Rahl.

xxxxXxxxx

A coiled viper preparing to strike, revealing nothing before it's venomous onslaught. A lioness baring her lethal fangs, growling ferociously as she ruthlessly hunted. A Gar poised to tear its prey apart in a single swipe. All three merciless creatures were undeniably something to feel a certain amount of anxiety when confronted with, but nothing inspired quite as much fear as an enraged Mord'Sith, animals born with a dominant killer instinct would wisely flee in the face of the frightening fury belonging to a Mord'Sith. Every living soul in Creation knew to give an infuriated Sister of the Agiel a wide berth in the hopes she didn't visit her ire upon them. Even her Sister Mord'Sith were wary to a clipped extent, especially when the furious Sister of the Agiel in question was none other than Mistress Denna of the Lady Rahl's Elite and third-in-command of D'Hara's unequalled Military might.

"I cannot believe its you!" Every insignificant speck of impassivity within Denna's icy irises diminished while she watched, from a diminutive distance, with the same stoic mask, all of her Sisters had adopted, firmly in place, as her mate warmly embraced the one living person she'd prayed she would never have to tolerate ever again. Rage and worry were the fires igniting in her eyes.

"And I cannot believe your woman has the nerve to touch him when you are in plain sight, was it not sixteen years ago that he attempted to steal her from you?" Triana venomously hissed from beside her. Denna's crimson gloved palm tightened around her beloved Agiel until she could quite literally feel the blood drain from her knuckles. A barrage of fury and painful memories stormed her head until she felt almost unsteady on her feet beneath the encroaching evening sun, thankfully Triana, Garren and Berdine each supportively pressed into her, Triana to her right, Garren to her left, and Berdine to her rear. Each of her Sister's held her Agiel at the ready. Berdine had ushered Raina inside the Palace, along with Shayla, Danika, Regin, and Sophia, before they'd assembled in the Courtyard, along with a hundred members of the Home-Guard. From the dark auspicious glare Raina had gifted her mate with, before taking her leave, the tallest of her Sisters would be in for an extensive ear bashing when she rejoined her petite wife.

"Do not forget though, Jennsen chose you. There is no need to have him dragged to the Breaking chambers yet, at least without Lady Rahl's say so" Garren argued. She could barely hear her Sisters, her attention was unwaveringly snagged on Jennsen as the redhead chattered away with the blonde whoreson that had very nearly kept them apart. She felt a discontented grumble bubble up out of her chest, as her perceptive ice blue eyes took in the amount of discolouration decorating Tom Dagget's face. Suspicion joined with the ire pounding through her veins.

"You speak nonsense Sister, can you not see at the top of his neck?, those welts are from an Agiel..." Berdine leaned down slightly, as to avoid being overhead from the reminiscing duo standing several dozen feet in front. Denna felt the tension radiating off of her Sister's leather clad forms, she knew she was no different as her cold eyes latched onto Tom Dagget's neck, just as Berdine had stated, there was an angry red welt complemented by a wealth of bruising, it's origins were well know to her, to every Mord'Sith, she had delivered and received such injuries on countless occasions.

"...Am I the only one who believes that this 'coincidence' is complete and utter horseshit?" Berdine spat. Icy worry for her fiancée poured into her veins, the only thing preventing her from rushing forth to snap his neck with her gloved hands was the look in Dagget's murky blue eyes. The fondness laying there was disgusting, it made her stomach churn and prompted a flash of red to race across her vision, but at least it meant Jennsen wasn't in a dangerous position. Nevertheless she could barely tolerate the former Palace employee standing so close to her future wife. Her long slender fingers tightened further around the hilt of her Agiel, delicious agony coursed up her arm like tempestuous river, setting her muscles on fire beneath her leathers.

"We should 'deal' with the son of a diseased whore right this minute before Lady Rahl appears" Triana snapped decisively, taking note of Berdine's discovery also.

She was in total agreement with her quick-tempered Sister of the Agiel, she tensed and began to stalk forward. She knew Jennsen considered Tom Dagget to be a friend, and loyal D'Haran, but she could see nothing passed the fact he had tried to coax her lover's affections away from her so many years ago, the knowledge that he had likely come into contact with a forsaken traitor sealed his fate. She would kill him, and by doing so, retract the mercy she had extended toward him at her mate's desperate and tearful behest. She should not have allowed him to keep his life after he had tried to take away the two things she could not live without. She could now see, the decision bore the repulsive stench of arrant folly.

"We may not have the chance" Garren muttered as the double doors forming the grand entranceway to the Palace's vestibule were hauled open by the eight bulky Guards within the Palace itself, strained grunts sounded to her right, behind Triana.

"Take a defensive formation, he does not get within twenty feet of Lady Rahl under any circumstances..." Denna ordered coldly, the three swiftly moved towards the marble steps leading up to the entrance hall as Cara stalked out into the humid courtyard with a train of Guards, including Ulic, in her wake. Denna refocused her attention on her mate, knowing Cara to be safe under her Sister's immediate protection, she casually twirled her Agiel around her hand as she prowled closer, her boot heels echoed loudly in her own ears. She lifted her head when she stood a few metres away from her mate and the potential threat, Hally and Rikka stood atop the main cast-iron gate separating the Palace from the City. Both highly skilled Mord'Sith had arrows notched in their bows, ready to lose at the slightest hint of trouble, she had but to give a signal, and Tom Dagget would fall into The Keeper's bitter sweet embrace.

"...Jennsen" Her clipped tone earned her a sheepish glance from her shorter mate, instantly the redhead was hurrying across the courtyard toward her, abandoning the object of her hostility with satisfying swiftness, apology gleamed in the other woman's vivid green eyes. The shards of resentment being aimed at her from Dagget's narrowed eyes made her smirk slightly, no matter how much hatred she felt for him, Garren was correct, Jennsen was hers and no one would ever get in the way of their relationship ever again. Not even Zedd and his endless bag of tricks.

"Sorry" Jennsen winced, she could not help but smile tenderly as her lover began to nibble on her succulent lower lip nervously, but warmth was reluctant to bleed back into her eyes as she continued to dart glances back and forth between her mate and the man she despised with every fibre.

"Not yet you're not, but don't worry, you will be..." She suggestively promised with a purr. Leaving her Agiel to lay idle at her right side, while her free gloved hand latched onto her lover's gloriously slender waist, she yanked Jennsen toward her, she sighed inwardly as the perfection of the redhead's body pressed into her far lither form, her fiancée's fingertips suddenly dug into her lean leather-clad biceps. Desire pooled in her mate's vivid green eyes, heating them both.

"...I have not forgotten your promise, and I intend to ensure you keep your word..." A wave of possessiveness struck her full force, she covered Jennsen's full pink lips with her own in a hard dominating kiss that served to settled the current of rage still rushing through her. Hearing her mate's immediate luscious sigh reverberate in her astute ears, feeling Jennsen's warmth blend with her own, she calmed slowly, like a lethal glacier finally beginning to freeze over once again. She nibbled on her lover's full lips, hard enough to sting brilliantly, she felt them part, baring a well of succulent delectability for her exploration, but however much she desired to lose herself in the intoxicating sweetness beckoning to her like a siren's song. It would simply have to wait, she had official business to attend to first.

"...Go, wait for me in our bedchamber. I will be along after I, 'greet' an old vexation" Denna's eyes grew cold and distant once more as she reluctantly dragged her attention away from her beloved, refocusing on Dagget, her pale blue irises grew incisive like pointed daggers. She gently squeezed the slender curve of Jennsen's hip when her lover pressed a loving kiss to her stubborn jaw.

"Don't be so quick to judge my love. Tom has explained what circumstances have forced him here today, just give him a chance" Denna turned slightly with an almost unrecognisable glimmer of disbelief intensifying her penetrating gaze, with her gloved palm still lightly caressing her mate's hip, she urged her fiancée to follow suit.

"Why do I suspect this isn't the first instance you've seen him since that mess before Shay was born?..." Denna growled accusingly, keeping her arm around the redhead's slim waist as she guided her beloved mate back to the Palace entrance hall. With a glance, she summoned Ulic to her, the bulky man hurried down the marble stairs leading up to the People's Palace. As he drew closer, he respectfully clasped his hands together and silently waited for her instruction.

"...Search Dagget again, if he resists, you have my permission to adopt whatever method you deem necessary"

"Mistress Denna" Ulic raised a massive gloved palm, calling for five of his brothers-in-arms to flank him as he stalked towards the blonde newcomer.

She tilted her head when she caught sight of the glare Jennsen was aiming up at her, despite how titillating she found Jennsen to be when her shorter mate was angry, she felt herself begin to scowl heatedly. If Jennsen thought she was going to be civil to Dagget, after everything he had done, her lover was sorely mistaken. And if she discovered that he had indeed come into contact with Kelia, a notion that looked quite likely from the Agiel burns dotting his visible flesh, she would be the first, or perhaps second if Dahlia wished it so, in a long line of Mord'Sith vying for the pleasure of defining the meaning of pain for the slimy little weasel.

"Tom was never anything more than a friend, you know that Denna" Jennsen snapped irritably. Her mate's whipping tone sent bolts of lightning leaping into her icy blue eyes, she tightened her arm around her lover's waist as she glared down at her fiancée. She both loved and despised the determination shinning back at her through Jennsen's eyes, she felt an edged smirk curve the left corner of her mouth upwards, she would so thoroughly enjoy fucking the resoluteness out of her lover. When she was through Jennsen would hardly be able to keep her eyelids open from exhaustion.

"He wanted to be more, that alone is enough to earn my eternal hatred. To say nothing of when he so gallantly offered to raise _my _daughter as his own if you would but, 'give him a chance to prove himself worthy'" Denna stiffened when she felt a hand land on her shoulder, tilting her head, she found a pair of commanding aquamarine coloured eyes staring back at her. She hadn't realised that her Sisters had enclosed them.

"An insult that belongs in the past Sister..." Cara cocked her head, waiting for her to a sign of agreement. Drawing a deep breath, she nodded reluctantly. Maybe she had let her anger get the better of her, but she simply could not bare to relive foregone experiences, she had damn near gone insane from misery that excruciating night sixteen years ago. She huffed slightly, noticing that Jennsen's eyes were beaming knowingly up at her, the redhead had learned to decipher her moods shortly after they had been reunited several months ago.

"...But do not think for one moment that I will restrain her if she decides to give Dagget a new hole to breathe out of. Like Berdine, I too, do not believe in coincidence" Cara lifted her head, casting a cold glare in Tom Dagget's direction, the newcomer was currently being thoroughly searched by Ulic and his boys for concealed weaponry.

"Cara I assure you, his motives for being here are quite innocent" Jennsen promised.

Denna felt her lips curl into a disbelieving sneer, sharing a sceptical glance with the high-born blonde, she pressed a loving kiss to the top of her lover's head. For Jennsen's sake, she would look for whatever civility she might have lurking about, but if she suspected for even a moment Dagget was lying to her, the Creator herself would turn and weep from the atrocities she had in mind.

"Your faith in people is astounding..." Denna's jaw clenched, just as Ulic returned, claiming for a second time that Dagget had no type of weapon on his person. "...It may be one of the reasons I love you, but I truly wish you would stop looking for the good in people, especially when something is so obviously afoot and _he _has something to do with it!"

"Speaking of which, I really must set about greeting Dagget, my hospitality is legendary after all" Cara's smirk was filled to bursting with wicked intent. They all knew exactly why their Lady Rahl's hospitality was the thing of much centralises gossip and rumours, and it wasn't for anything good.

"I insist you allow me to break first words Cara. Dahlia will never let me hear the end of it otherwise" She didn't glance away from the redhead's gaze even for a moment as she spoke crisply.

"Dahlia has already used up my reserves of leniency for today, anymore I will spent the rest of the night tanning her pretty hide..." Cara pursed her full pink lips slowly "...But so be it. Jennsen, you really must return inside, this is a matter that does not concern you any longer. Perhaps you could keep Raina company while she explains the situation to the children, they're in the Great Hall"

"We will continue this later, and you will tell me how and why you have remained in contact with him" Denna muttered.

"Very well, but you will find it to be a boring tale. And I only do this because I know I was wrong and I hurt you sixteen years ago, not because you just gave me an order" Jennsen snapped. She stared with incredulity at her lover's delicate form as the petite redhead gracefully climbed the stairs behind them.

"You did issue her with a command Sister" Garren nodded slightly when she silently sought out her Sister's opinions.

"What does it matter?, our Sister is the one that suffered, for two years, all because Jennsen would not embrace her feelings..." Triana argued with her own wife, Garren scowled back at her mate. "...You are right to be angry Denna"

"We discussed this on that very night, and I felt we came to a fair conclusion..." Berdine tilted her head "...Jennsen only refused you and allowed Dagget's courtship because she thought she was betraying her mother. Remember that before you put your foot back into your mouth where she is concerned"

"Her mother was a betrayer of the bond with Lady Rahl, everything a true D'Haran holds to heart..." Triana scoffed with a roll of her dark brown eyes "...A thousand deaths on any treasonist bastard!"

"The task at hand Sisters..." They all fell quiet when Cara interrupted them "...Denna, I have told you to put the past aside. Jennsen is with you, a blind man could see how her eyes light up when she looks at you. You will take Berdine's advice and listen to your mate when you return to her, I believe there will be a reasonable explanation for her obvious association with Dagget"

"Humph..." She tilted her head, respecting that her sister's were trying to help and Berdine's relationship advice was always quality.

"...The task at hand" She murmured, echoing her Lady Rahl's words and letting them take hold of her senses. She was a Sister of the Agiel and she had a duty to her Mistress Rahl. Taking a deep calming breath, she hastily but effectively repaired her stoic mask, clearing her expression of all emotion to such a degree that only a Mord'Sith could achieve.

She slowly turned on her heel, the evening sun was slowly retreating behind the broad mountains to the North, dark bruised purples began to enclose the blood-red of the sky above. Beautiful colours. Over a hundred eyes were pinned to her elegant form, lithe muscle encased in crimson leather, the sight of a Mord'Sith with her Agiel in gloved hand was always awe-inspiringly frightening. It showed, fear dripped off Dagget's body so potently she could smell it and he did not do a very good job of disguising his trembling, like a little rabbit in the clutches of a shewolf. As she drew to a stop, a full metre away from the subject of her viciously accurate scrutiny, she could count the droplets of perspiration trailing down his sunburned face.

"State your business here" Mistress Denna snapped coldly, like icy shards being swept up in a hurricane. She smirked inwardly at his resulting flinch, like her voice alone could strip the flesh from his bones.

"Jennsen and I set up a vineyard together fifteen years ago. I recently returned from a trip to Grennidon in the Midlands, her Head of Household informed me I would find Jennsen at the People's Palace. I require her approval to carry out any business dealing as she is the senior partner and Jennsen didn't pack a Journey book nor did she say when she would be returning home so I decided to travel here, and spare her any trouble" Dagget's speech was filled with stuttering and stammering, to such an extent her shoulders bunched with the restraint necessary to prevent herself from resorting to violence. Or perhaps it was simply the fact that _he _was taking to her, and it was a maddeningly reasonable explanation, just as her mate had promised her. Her full red lips pursed with contempt, out the corner of her eye, she noticed soldiers beginning to light torches mounted on iron brackets around the marble courtyard in preparation to greet the night.

"And I suppose you walked into several trees to earn such marks?" She lifted her Agiel to gesture to the burns she could see dotting his neck, his ripped brown shirt revealed more gracing his upper chest.

"I was unfortunate enough to encounter a young Mord'Sith. I believe she was about seventeen summers or so, but I couldn't be sure, she had light brown hair and blue eyes." Dagget shivered, his own blue eyes darted around himself before they were trained on the thin rod of her Agiel. His lower lip quivered, sweat had seeped through his thin shirt.

"Why are you still alive then?" She demanded, dropping her Agiel back to her side, glancing behind Tom Dagget's head filled with matted blonde hair, she caught Hally's blue eyes, even in the darkness. Neither of her Sisters atop the three storey high gate had bothered to light the torches, they didn't need a light source to better their aim, fully alert, drunk or half dead, in clarity or in shadows, Hally and Rikka possessed an unwaveringly accurate aim. They'd never missed a shot.

"She came upon me on the road, I failed to remove myself from her path swiftly enough. She said I was in need of a lesson, nothing more." Dagget murmured, inclining his head slightly as he held a hand to his ribcage.

He was lying, she was sure of it. Truth stared one in the face. His body language screamed of falsities. The twitch in his left eye, the constant scuffling of his feet, the lowering of his head. But he had provided her with a tenable account. As much as she wished to watch the life drain from his eyes, she owed the final decision to Cara.

"Remain here" Denna hissed. Confidently turning her back toward him, the expected sound of tightening bowstrings told her that if he did attempt something, bare of weapons or no, while she was in a compromising position, then either Hally or Rikka would have an arrow through his eye in a split second.

"Do you have any notion of how arousing you are when you hold interrogations?" Garren drawled with a suggestive wink on her return, a semicircle of the bulky Home-Guard suddenly concealed her from Dagget's view. Triana glared at her mate, the two stood in front of Cara, shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Peace Triana, she is merely trying to annoy you because you argued with her" Denna smirked as the brunette turned her narrowed gaze onto her. Had she been anything but Mord'Sith, she would have been reduced into a pile of dust from the heat of her Sister's hard stare.

"How is it you can plainly see into our relationships but you lack the capability to the same for your own?..." Garren tiled her head curiously. She was unable to give a reply as she watched Triana discreetly reach behind her mate, the cracking sound of leather meeting leather filled the cooling air like the snapping of a whip, the sigh Garren abruptly breathed out as her brown eyes fluttered closed and the pleased smirk Trina fostered made her grin wickedly.

"...Do it again" Garren suddenly purred to her wife. Denna sidestepped the happy couple, noticing Cara had sat on the third to last step leading up to the Palace, her bare arms were spread to either side on the step behind her. A picture of lazy self assurance.

"Where is your sword?, pray tell" Denna asked as she settled beside the younger blonde.

"Come now Sister, I am a helpless, high-born, wallflower. I cannot possibly protect myself so there is no point in wearing such obscene decoration" Cara scoffed sarcastically with a signature roll of her aquamarine coloured eyes.

"Dahlia is merely doing what we are all thinking, I would've distanced the servants from you as well" She murmured softly in defence of her Sister of the Agiel.

"I know. But returning to task, threat or no?" Cara murmured, quizzically arching a perfectly shaped golden blonde eyebrow.

"Threat. But he does have a logical story" Denna leaned back against the hard marble step behind her, feeling the hard bite of stone through her leather shirt and corset.

"Enlighten me..." Cara drawled, her hawk-like gaze hardened mercilessly.

xxxxXxxxx

"Commander General Trimack" Cara greeted with a small, respectful, inclination of her head. The stout ageing Trimack was after all the highest ranking officer on the Palace grounds, leader of the first file stationed out in the Azrith plains. He'd held his position for more years than she could remember, elevated to such an honoured station by her beloved father during the last wars between the D'Haran empire and the allied states and provinces forming the Midlands.

"Lady Rahl" The General saluted her by pressing his closed fist to his crimson breastplate directly over his heart. The flickering orange light, illuminating the chamber from the open hearth danced across the General's armour.

"Have a seat Commander..." She gestured to the low-backed, basically carved chair across from her more elaborate high-backed seat. The windows behind her chair showed nothing but a black abyss, silver stars dotted the black blanket, showing just how late the hour grew.

"...You are no doubt aware that I received a most suspicious visitor earlier today" She waited for his nod of acknowledgement before she reached out for her wine glass, the goblet was made out of gleaming onyx which boasted diamond shaped rubies. Trimack flinched as she carefully carried the full glass up to her perfectly sculpted pink lips, his thin lips parted, no doubt to request that she allow a taster to test the beverage for any poisons. A redundant action, nothing was ever brought to her unless it had already been extensively tried by at least two different loyal D'Harans and magically tested by Zedd. Still the long instated General seemed ready to offer his own services just to be certain she wasn't in danger.

"I am Lady Rahl" Trimack gave another clipped nod. She took a dainty sip of wine, savouring the sweet red, she was yet to decide if the rich liquid would be served at dinner. She replaced the detailed glass upon the oak surface of her desk, having completed all of her daily work, the hefty table was devoid of any documents.

"You, and your men, will be keeping _Mr. _Dagget under close watch in the main garrison for the night. I cannot have him held inside the Palace, else he will suffer some 'unfortunate' accident, no doubt at the hands of my wife and my Mord'Sith" Cara explained with a tender twitch of her full lips. Out the corner of her aquamarine coloured eyes, she caught Ulic shifting on his steel plated boots, his, gloved, armour backed fingers lazily encircled the pommel of his broad sword. For such a large man he was always deathly silent, unnervingly so. One trait amongst many that had seen the large blonde man promoted to Captain of the Dragon Corps at a young age.

"Of course Lady Rahl" Trimack nodded once more, his posture remained at a formal soldier's stance as he stared at the window over her shoulder, some of her more barbarous ancestors had set the perquisite, to look in her eyes would be a blatant show of disrespect worthy of a public whipping. The ideology was perpetual, despite her evident leniency, for the most part.

"He is being held in the west Guard tower at the Palace gates. You're dismissed Commander General..." Cara leaned further back in her chair, gripping either armrest in her hands as Trimack quickly rose up onto his feet, he reverently saluted her with his hand over his heart once again, before he turned to take his leave of her warm study, lit by tapers and a blazing open hearth.

"...And Trimack, do try to remember Dagget is not a guest" The lilting sarcastic octaves in her melodic voice did nothing to disguise the lethally cold order.

"In your light we thrive" The General's impossibly dark eyes hardened in response. She felt a smirk tug at her sensuous lips, as she watched Trimack's back retreating from the chamber, she knew she could rest easy tonight, along with all her family, she knew from the merciless gleam in Trimack's eyes that if Dagget so much as twitched in a way the General found offensive tonight she'd receive a severed head as a gift tomorrow at breakfast. She hadn't heard the end of the matter though, she'd yet to decide what she was going to do with her 'visitor' and she would need the Creator's benevolent assistance to prevent Dahlia from giving her an ear bashing over her temporary leniency.

"Lady Rahl?" Ulic's deep baritone accompanied the sound of the chamber door clicking shut. She crossed her legs at the knees as she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow quizzically up at her muscular bodyguard, the huge blonde soldier cleared his throat nervously. She felt herself begin to frown as Ulic started shifting on his feet.

"You wish to say something Ulic?" Cara prompted briskly.

"The Queen, that is Mistress Dahlia..." He stared intently at the edge of her desk, like the polished wooden surface was a gracious Spirit.

"I know who my wife is" She snapped irritably.

"Her majesty ordered me to deliver this message" Ulic pulled a folded piece of parchment out of his thick black leather baldric, she plucked it free of his large gloved palm while he glanced over his broad shoulder anxiously, out of the crimson stained window panes. Cara sighed roughly as she unfolded the parchment and scanned her mate's regal penmanship, she quickly came to the conclusion that such majestic handwriting should not be the bearer of colourful curses. She chuckled wickedly and shook her head slowly, no one in the entire world of Creation would dare to order her about for fear of retribution, and yet it was her wife issuing threats if she failed to arrive at dinner in a timely fashion. She gracefully rose up out of her high backed chair, buttoning her crimson over coat up to the middle of her taut stomach.

"Shall we Ulic?" She swept around her ornately carved desk, her commanding yet seductive gait cast flickering shadows across the stone walls of the chamber, emphasised by the dancing orange light emitting from the hearth and tapers standing vigil around her study.

Ulic utilized his longer limbs to hurry ahead of her to draw open the set of double doors for her, the sentries posted just outside the entrance way bowed their heads and pressed their fists to their hearts as she stalked passed them, out into the wide marble corridor. Finely woven crimson tapestries displaying the emblem of House Rahl were bathed in the warm glow of torches mounted in iron brackets upon the wall, each was spaced an even four metres apart. Standing to the right of each torch, lining the entire hall in either direction was a fully alert member of the Dragon corps, all of them with their hands on the pommels of their swords. She rolled her aquamarine coloured eyes exasperatedly as she strode passed each man, heading toward the Great Hall, she could hardly believe the protection detail, while admirable and fully appreciated to a certain extent, that Dahlia had set. It was beyond excessive, it was unneeded, given where Dagget would be spending the night, outside the Palace and the City in the Azrith plains. Not even the Keeper and his army of pestiferous Banelings would be able to reach her. She swiftly made her way through the labyrinth of halls making up the west lateral forming part of the Palace's ground floor borough, within minutes she found herself stalking into the Great Hall's grand marble vestibule along with an intermingled squadron of twenty five Dragon Corps and Home-Guard close on her heels. Once again Ulic quickened his pace, with three other, slightly less muscular, soldiers to pull open the heavy set of double doors for her.

"Ensure that all the servants have kept to the curfew I set and lock down the Palace for the night. No one enters and no one leaves until morning..." Cara ordered crisply as she stalked into the Great Hall, all eight of the vast hearths, lined up on either side of the hall were lit. She smirked slowly as the doors were puled closed behind her, everyone was accounted for and seated at the long table dominating the centre of the Great Hall, save for a certain platinum blonde and her redheaded mate.

"...Is there a reason you didn't start without me?" She drawled as she sauntered toward the head of the table, taking note of all the alleviated expressions crossing the faces of each family member, as though they had expected something to befall her, inside her Palace while she was surrounded by countless soldiers, all them ready to die for her at a moment's notice and without question.

"Apart from the fact it would be rude to dine without the most important person present?" Triana retorted, bringing a goblet up to her lips and taking a large sip of, what she knew was, water. None of her Mord'Sith would be drinking alcohol until Kelia's head was on a spike and the traitor's severed limbs dotted every corner of her empire.

"Excuse me, what am I?" Garren playfully snapped. Cara rolled her eyes slowly as she settled at the head of the table, her previous worries dissipated faster than Zedd could run toward a banquet when her aquamarine irises landed on the striking beauty that was her wife. Though Dahlia was clearly not very happy with her at present, she could tell from the way the brunette's succulent lips were pursed in thought.

"My whipping girl" Triana laughed even as she blocked the teasing slap Garren aimed at her.

"To be completely honest, I am not that hungry anyway" Raina grumbled, pinching the bridge of her delicate nose between her thumb and index fingers. Berdine was instantly enclosing her petite wife in a one armed embrace.

"A adolescent girl has you all this worried?..." Cara murmured, gesturing with a hand wave to the legions of servants lingering a few metres around the table to set about bringing dinner out from the Palace kitchens.

"...Dagget is one man" She grumbled in annoyance with another eye roll aimed at no one in particular. She didn't fail to catch the discomfited expressions staring back at her.

"It only takes a single grain to tip the scales" Berdine murmured thoughtfully.

"Not if they are rigged..." She retorted bluntly "...Besides, our little visitor has been carefully tucked away in the First File's garrison, under Trimack's watchful eye, so you can all sleep as sound as babes tonight"

"I was under the impression that newborns didn't sleep well at all" Her head snapped to the side when, none other than her eldest daughter, Sophia smartly interjected into the tense conversation. The younger blonde didn't shy away from her scolding stare, if anything Sophia's own, identical, gaze hardened. She felt a proud half-grin begin to tug her lips upward as she glanced back at her stubborn first-born daughter.

"You certainly did not..." She smiled tenderly before a harsh exhale breezed passed her full pink lips "...I appreciate that you are all worried, likely questioning why I insist we continue on as we normally would instead of sending the legions out to find Kelia-"

"Actually that makes perfect sense. It would be incredibly easy for one with Mord'Sith training to slip passed D'Haran tracker units because they are so large, and we cannot decrease them because they cannot function without the requisite numbers. Not to mention that picking up her trail now would be too difficult for them. That is why we question why you have not sent our Sisters to find her, or better still, why do you not let us go?" Dahlia snapped rapidly. The frustrated heat in her wife's soothingly melodic voice was only matched by the sheer concern she could sense falling off of the brunette's sinfully mesmerising body.

"Because I was waiting for her to do something like this..." Cara turned slightly in her high-backed to face her mate. The rest of her family slowly lapse into conversations of their own around the table, sensing their sovereigns required privacy. Though she could tell from the subdued level of noise emitting from her Sisters and their children that they were all listening out for certain details.

"...No doubt, Kelia gave Dagget has some ulterior reason for approaching our family as this point in time. But, inexperienced child that she is, she has also given us an opportunity to pick up on her trail. Now we both know that there are certain landmarks in our empire with particular magical traits, hopefully we can gain some idea of what Kelia is planning and work on a strategy of our own" She explained slowly. Her analytical eyes carefully watched Dahlia's facial expressions as twinges of wary scepticism made her mate's perceptively beautiful blue eyes darken, changing from a striking sea-blue on a midsummers day to sapphires bathed in moonlight.

"That 'inexperienced child' could be doing anything, _anything_, and you act as though she is a temperamental kitten batting at a ball of yarn" Her oval shaped jaw clenched tightly as she watched the brunette carefully cross her arms beneath her ample breasts. The sudden pang in her chest urged her to draw her beloved into her embrace, but Dahlia was a proud woman and an amazingly loving wife, she wouldn't be allowed to touch her mate until she'd managed to talk Dahlia around.

"A kitten?, most definitely not, they make me sneeze. Kelia will not get such a drastic reaction from me. In my opinion, she is more like a gnat or a fly, she'll be easily squished when the moment is right" She drawled sardonically, mentally congratulating herself when her satire brought a hint of a smirk to her Mord'Sith's gorgeously sculpted pink lips, however, shadows still darkened the brunette's eyes, savagely taunting her for upsetting her mate in the first place.

"I still do not like knowing where she is or what she is planning. It is driving me insane" Dahlia muttered, she could plainly see just how tightly coiled her wife's slender shoulders had become, even with the buffering leather neck-guard. Cara pushed out her high-backed chair, and waited until her beloved mate had settled her slight weight in her offered lap, before she tightly snaked her bare lithe arms around Dahlia's tiny waist, feeling the brunette's leather encased arms wrap themselves around the graceful column of her bronzed neck.

"It is not the first time we have been forced to wait an enemy out, love. My father always said; 'Patience to the spider'" She nuzzled her face into the crook of Dahlia's elegant neck, more than slightly resentful of the brunette's protective neck-guard preventing her from caressing the magnolia pale flesh she knew so intimately. Her wife's intoxicating scent, filling her nostrils and making her feel inebriated on the overwhelmingly glorious mixture emotions and sensations that belonged to Dahlia and Dahlia alone, offered an almost fulfilling compromise to the lack of soft skin bared to her.

"And that is how we will catch our little fly mm?" She tilted her head backward when she felt the warmth of Dahlia's palm cup the sensitive nape of her neck, sending delicious shivers of sensation running down her spine, she felt a contented sigh slip passed her lips as she jubilantly gazed up at her mate.

"Exactly, so rest easy because it takes time to spin webs. We will catch her and she will be executed according to your will, and then things will return to their regular, depressing, state" She complained, with a wolfish grin, when she felt the sharp yet mild sting of Dahlia yanking on her long blonde braid in way of a reprimand. At least the brunette hadn't taken to slapping her upside her head, unlike Raina.

"You find the issue of your safety 'depressing'?" Dahlia arched a beautifully shaped eyebrow with sardonic curiosity. She tightened her arms around her wife's slender waist as she pondered how to answer truthfully, without earning herself another public rebuke. In private, she wouldn't have minded so much, mostly because behind closed doors, her reprimands often leaned toward the erotic. The quiet chattering of her family's easy conversations fluttered passed her ears, filling the Great Hall, as she sat, at the head of the table, in comfortable silence with Dahlia settled in her lap.

"Yes, it is not my line of work to worry about myself, I have you to do that 'wonderfully' mundane job for me. All my concerns lay with keeping you and our children safe, including my, not so merry, band of delinquents" She leaned up slowly to tenderly brush her lips against the seam of Dahlia's mouth in a short loving kiss that spoke volumes louder than words ever could.

"Aww, you hear that Sisters?, Lady Rahl loves us" Berdine's loud exclamation, momentarily, drew her attention away from her beloved.

"I didn't say that Berdine" She drawled, watching the tallest of her Sisters unashamedly grin back at her, mirth danced in Berdine's lively blue eyes like sparks of lightning in a much needed storm.

"I always knew we meant something to our fearless leader, but still, this revelation makes me feel warm inside, in more ways than merely one" Garren winked teasingly, earning herself several amused glances and chuckles. Cara lovingly nuzzled her face back into the crook of Dahlia's neck as she smirked along with the rest her family.

"Would you like me to light a fire under your backside this time woman?" Triana shot her wife a glare, to anyone outside of their family it would appear the hot-tempered Mord'Sith was genuine in her 'threat', but Cara could easily spot the playful gleam in her Sister's dark brown eyes. Triana was fully aware that Garren was simply indulging her coltish sense of humour, after all, Mord'Sith mate for life, and once mated, their eyes never wondered away from their other half, not for a single second.

"Do not make me promises you cannot keep, it is cruel" Garren grinned, pressing a swift kiss to Triana's cheek.

"Listening to them flirt is 'cruel'" Nina grumbled disapprovingly, staring at her parents with a warm smile. Garren twisted in her seat to cast an apologetic look to her adolescent twins, sat next to her at the table, her expression filled with maternal rue. No mother, Mord'Sith or no, wishes for her children to hear of their sexual acts, nor vice versa. It was a legendarily uncomfortable topic.

"Hear, hear. That is why Dani and I moved chambers..." Shayla shivered slowly "...A child can be exceptionally happy for one's parents but that does not mean we wish to be informed about the goings-on" The platinum blonde Mord'Sith wrapped her leather clad arm around Danika's elegant shoulders, an elated smile played across Shayla's full red lips, when the young Confessor tucked her head beneath her own Mord'Sith's dainty chin.

"Indeed Shayla, indeed" Nicci's sullen glare could cut through stone, Shayla certainly looked as though she were about to disintegrate into thousands of little pieces, until Danika began whispering softly into the platinum blonde's ear. Cara snorted to herself as she let her aquamarine coloured eyes graze fleetingly over the Prelate, she felt Dahlia give a restrained chuckle as she lazily drew circles over the small of her mate's perfectly muscled back.

"We're getting off track..." Cara murmured quietly, at the rate her family's immediate attention fell onto her, anyone would think she'd given a thunderous shout "...Regin, I want you to stay in sight for the next few days. Kelia is Catha's pet, and being as there is no doubt in my mind that she sent Dagget here, I think it is safe to presume you are in more danger than I am at present" She comfortingly nudged Dahlia's leather encased shoulder with her cheek when she felt her beloved give a soft incredulous scoff.

"Whatever you wish" Though the pale eyed Mord'Sith did not seem convinced, her future daughter-in-law offered no resistance, instead, Regin centred her attention onto Sophia with a tender smile, the Princess' had leaned into her mate's side as the conversation went on.

"I think we'll have a blue moon tonight" Raina mused, even over the distance, she could see the petite Mord'Sith smirking as she lazily laced her long ungloved fingers together with Berdine's crimson sheathed digits.

"Why is that Sister?" Triana was, predictably, the first to eagerly pounce on the cryptic bait being brandished in front of them all.

"Because it is not Berdine in trouble today..." Raina purred as she nibbled on her, much taller, mate's slender knuckles through her protective glove.

"...I do hope Denna and Jennsen are fairing well" A concerned frown tugged the raven haired woman's delicately shaped eyebrow downward.

"I am sure they have already talked through the whole ordeal, Denna seemed very collected when my darling wife, here, gave her leave from duty. Which reminds me, Garren, you are on City admittance control tomorrow morning until midday, with Denna, will you update her on the Kelia situation?" Cara felt Dahlia's arms protectively tighten around her shoulders as she addressed their Sister, Garren nodded briskly, just as the servants re-emerged from the kitchens with various, scrumptiously smelling dishes balanced in their hands.

"Do you two have a free in your schedules tomorrow?" Nicci tilted her head, Cara felt a small burgeoning twinge of confusion twist into a knot inside her stomach.

"All morning, since my wife decided that I can conduct my foreign and domestic policies via Journey book..." Cara innocently smiled up at Dahlia, earning herself a confident nod from her Mord'Sith.

"...Just a few, rather prodigious, issues on which I need your overviews" She stiffened in unison with Dahlia as Nicci's fiery green eyes fleetingly landed upon Lily, sat to Sophia's left hand side. Worry for her youngest most mysterious child was a sword through her gut. Waves of maternal anxiety flooded through her from Dahlia's tensed form sat in her lap. She struggled to keep her breathing steady, her melodic voice even and her expression unreadable as she pulled Dahlia impossibly closer to her.

"Is it...dire?" She had to hunt for the words she spoke, as they swiftly ran away from her, begging not to be voiced for fear of the answer.

"Relax, it is nothing if not routine, your opinions would be appreciated is all" Nicci smiled assuringly.

Though there was still diminutive doubt clouding her thoughts somewhat. Cara leaned back in her high-backed chair, Dahlia shifted sideways on her lap so that the soft weight of the brunette's head rested comfortably on her shoulder, she tenderly stroked her beloved's lithe leather clad back, intent on enjoying an evening well spent with her family. After all, whatever trouble or challenge she encountered, it was better faced with them at her side.

xxxxXxxxx

"You still have not said what it is you wish of me" Kelia halted in the middle of a desolate dirt path, leading off from the main road, her horse drew to a lazy stop beside her. Above her, stars blinked curiously from their black silk blanket, the wind rustled passed her, disturbing the leaves in the trees.

"I have business with your Master, you are nothing more than a tool" She spat venomously, striding forth once again, guiding her horse alongside her by the leather reigns connected to the bridle, the heavy clogging of hooves filled the silence of the forest around her, accompanied by the chirping of small insects and the hesitant foot falls behind her.

"What exactly can the creator do for a Mord'Sith?" The Sister murmured as they walked. Kelia rolled her blue eyes slowly, she would never understand why people insisted on pretences, she didn't have time for them, not if she were to keep to Mistress Catha's agenda.

"For a Sister of the Dark you cannot lie very well" Kelia muttered. One more attempt at lying on the Sister's part and she would be forced to use her Agiel. Games were not part of the divine plan and she would not tolerate them. She let the warning go unsaid.

"Very well, what can The Keeper Of The Underworld do for a Mord'Sith that requires walking into the middle of nowhere at this time of night?"

"My Mistress aims to revert this world back to the way it once was. To a Verse where the Keeper is on the brink of victory in his war with the Creator, you are going to help me summon her Spirit back into The Land Of The Living..." Kelia stated coldly as she came to a narrow, unmarked, fork in the road, she headed left. The foliage, bathed in moonlight, grew thicker and the path uneven, the damp scent in the air told her that it would begin to rain soon.

"...So she can complete her work"

"I find myself agreeable, if, after praying to my Master, He grants permission. But tell me, what line of work does your Mistress have in mind?"

"Something was stolen from her, I will see it returned in time for her resurgence, so that she may devote the totality of her energies to destroying the House of Rahl along with this entire Verse and every living soul within it"

**TBC . . .**


	28. Chapter 25 Part One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of the Seeker or anything else associated with the show, the only thing I do take credit for are any Ocs and mistakes ;p

**AN: Just a heads up, I'm going to be splitting this chapter into two or three instalments because there is just too much I want to include in the build-up to the end to get it all into a single update. And we're going to be focusing a lot on Denna/Jennsen in part one of this chapter, mostly because I feel there are still a few loose ends where the beginnings of their relationship are concerned and it will give you a some background on Cara's little 'visitor'. Okay then, I hope you enjoy reading. **

**Chapter Twenty Five, Part One.**

Even though Winter would officially descend upon the D'Haran Empire in a matter of weeks, the night was unusually cold and the starless sky looming overhead only seemed to add to the peculiar ambiance. Kelia caressed the hilt of her Agiel as she stoically towered an even two feet behind the Sister of the Dark, the other woman knelt on a bed of fallen leaves, twigs and other foliage. She'd yet to bother herself with the name of the voluptuous brunette and she didn't intend to, she'd meant what she'd said earlier in the evening, the Sister was nothing more than a tool, a conduit to assist her in her task to resurrect Mistress Catha.

"Keeper of the Underworld, Master of Death..." Kelia ran an analytical eye around the dense forest ahead of her. Behind her a healthy fire burned in a makeshift fire pit, warming one side of her and throwing orange shadows around the small clearing she'd located after long hours of walking and riding. The trees, encompassing her from every angle, were thick, during the day, sunlight would be unable to fight its way through the broad, grotesquely curved, boles and numerous branches. The army of variegated leaves amassed atop their stalks did their best to block out the night sky from view.

The Sister began her prayer, lapsing into High D'Haran as she went. The older woman had insisted on gaining her Master's approval before she would work her thaumaturgy to any end and she despised the wait, impatience burned in her toned muscles, she needed Mistress Catha returned to her, nothing else mattered. The Spell her beloved Mistress had delineated in the written instructions she'd left in the wake of her death were precise, step-by-step information, if she had possessed magic herself, she could have cast the Beguilement enchantment herself. Unfortunately, this part of her beloved Mistress' plan revolved around a being capable of working magic, and she was uneasy with the crucial results firmly out of her hands for the moment.

The Sister's prayer carried on the light breeze, a damp and thick mist settled over the thick woods as time went on. Kelia's gloved fingers tightened around her Agiel's slender hilt, feeling waves of explosive and familiar pain shoot up her arm as the sensitive nape of her began to tingle with subconscious awareness. Her every muscle burned from the Agiel's magic, had she not been Mord'Sith she would be on the ground, involuntarily spasming and contorting from sheer agony. Kelia could hear the Sister's prayer become more frenzied, the strange words falling from the Sorceress' lips were no longer discernible. But she wouldn't be able to understand the repetitive prayer anyway, High D'Haran was a dead language, less than thirty people knew the old tongue. She swiftly drew her Agiel when the healthy fire, that she had lit when they'd set up camp several candle marks ago, burned out with little warning or prompting from the relatively tame elements. An eerie event to be sure. Her muscular horse, bare of it's crimson leather saddle, whined uncertainly as the air itself seemed to grow palpable, she'd secured the animal's smooth leather reigns, connected to the horse's red leather bridle, to the low hanging branch of a sturdy maple tree on the edge of camp. Suddenly the Sister's head flew back on her shoulders and her praying was cut off sharply to be replaced with continuous mournful moaning, she could literally feel the tension resonating along the contours of the brunette's body, it was as though the Sorceress was possessed by some unseen Spirit, or perhaps the Keeper himself was now forcibly inhabiting the Sister's body.

Kelia smirked with satisfaction, though she didn't sheath her Agiel, this was but one more step on the ever shortening road to Mistress Catha's highly anticipated return to the Land of the Living and the end of the House of Rahl.

xxxxXxxxx

Jennsen slowly trailed her short nails up the outsides of Denna's muscular thighs, delighting in the way her lithesome lover shivered responsively to her feather light caress. The Pristinely Ungifted One rested her sweat damped forehead to the inside of her fiancée's knee as she gently drew circular patterns over Denna's lean hips. The two lay entangled atop their silken crimson coloured bedsheets, both breathing heavier than normal, and both their bodies were dotted with perspiration from their vigorous lovemaking.

Jennsen nipped affectionately at the beautifully pale skin covering her mate's knee, stilling her wondering hands to cup the svelte curve of the blonde's hips, before she lazily dragged herself up the lethally stunning contours, and wonderfully sleek muscle, of Denna's frighteningly perfect form. At times she often felt like she was in bed with a snow leopard, her mate was just as powerful, and just as beautiful and majestic as the pale-furred beast she envisioned, but if the two strikingly dominant creatures were to ever cross paths, with animosity being the driving factor, she would wager everything she owned on Denna emerging as the victor.

The evidence of the Mord'Sith's skill was confidently sprawled out before her, there were so very few scars littered across her blonde lover's body, the worst blemishes zigzagged across her fiancée's lithe back, the numerous silvery marks were the remnants of a whipping that had spanned well over twelve hours, endlessly, Denna had told her one night as she'd been tenderly stroking her lover's back. Her Mord'Sith lover had smirked widely when she'd told her this, as they lay together in the aftermath of passion, just as they were now, Denna's self-satisfied grin had been filled with pride that she'd taken a relentless beating incessantly for half a day without even whimpering. Even she had to admit, her mate was very impressive in all manner of things, she was fortunate to have such a strong life-partner, but the idea of her beloved hurting tore strips off of her heart. Denna had been through so much pain, so much violence in her life that she didn't want to see the taller woman experience anymore in any capacity, whether the blonde was suffering through it or inflicting it. She loved the other woman too much.

Jennsen grazed her full pink lips softly against the soft flesh covering her mate's hip, listening carefully for the lither woman's soft sigh as she inched towards a long scar running from the side of the Mord'Sith's ribs down to her naval. Her chest ached as she pressed a tender kiss to the long and thin blemish, softly she nuzzled her fiancée's hard abdomen, affectionately rubbing her pale cheek over the smooth scar like a loving kitten. It had been over sixteen years since Denna had suffered the potentially fatal lesion and now it was hardly noticeable to even the trained eye, but if in a hundred years the old scar disappeared, she would always remember how it looked marring her lover's magnolia pale flesh and she would always remember how the actual wound had been inflicted upon her beloved.

_xXx_

_Flashback_

_Twenty year old, Jennsen couldn't quite fathom why a group of brigands would set upon a retinue of Mord'Sith, mayhap the daughters or the young sisters of the men had been taken by the Sisters of the Agiel at some point in time?, but regardless, her internal question was born out of a sense of deep incredulity, surely the six men she had seen be dispatched in a matter of harrowing moments by her 'guards' had known they couldn't possibly be victorious in a fight with four Mord'Sith?.They had been on the road for three days, without incident, travelling toward Jennsen's former home of Edraan when the brigands had attacked._

_Her home-town had been raised by the very Mord'Sith keeping her safe on her journey and in the year that had passed since the event no living soul had dared to rebuild the town, it had been the base of rebels and no true D'Haran wished to insult, the recently deceased Lord Panis Rahl or the newly ascended, Lady Cara Rahl. After the Pacification of Edraan, she, the only survivor, had been taken before Mistress Rahl at the People's Palace for sentencing, even before she arrived she had been resigned to brutal slaughtering, her mother had always told her that the Rahls were merciless tyrants and any virtuous person should expect the worst possible punishments to be inflicted upon them. Many D'Haran advisor's and Mord'Sith, including Mistress Dahlia, had pushed for such an end to her, the methods proposed on that harrowing day had given her long-lasting nightmares that had her waking in a cold sweat, but the Lady Rahl had surprised her on the day of her judgement, she could still clearly remember the dazing wave of shock seeping into the very foundations of her beliefs, shattering them like a fragile pane of glass, by the merciful verdict. The reigning Mistress of D'Hara had decreed that she would spend the next two years confined to the People's Palace, she would live in luxury the likes of which she'd never known but she wouldn't be permitted to leave the Palace and she would always be in the company of Mord'Sith, 'so that she would see the truth about the House of Rahl'. Barely a year had gone by since the massacre at Edraan, and she now recognised the lies she had grown up being spoon fed by her own mother, of all people. She couldn't claim to know why her mother had tried, deliberately, to poison her mind against the prestigious Rahl Dynasty, the same could be said for those six hulking men who foolishly attacked four Mord'Sith for no apparent reason. Nevertheless she felt a profound sense of sorrow, the same baffled sadness on the two occasions. Her mother had been wrong about the House of Rahl, but that knowledge did not change the fact that Taralyn Zorander was still her mother, she would always love her, even if her mother had been biased, fallacious, traitorous, the bond between mother and child was the strongest thing in the world and there was still a part of her that remained loyal to the loving woman she remembered with fondness, even if that memory was tainted with her mother's blind hatred. _

"_...Shouldn't be long now..." Jennsen almost leapt to her feet when a tall blonde shadow unceremoniously plunked down on the ground next to her. She turned on her bedroll, to face the manservant, laid out at the foot of a sturdy oak tree in a very small glade in the Svalith forest, the sun had already set in the sky, leaving her and her companions under the moon's silver eyes and warmed solely by the flickering flares being emitted off the fire burning at the centre of camp. Another day or two and they would reach Edraan._

"_Sorry?" Jennsen blinked rapidly, studying the muscular man sat next to her on his own bedroll on the forest floor. Tom Dagget was undoubtedly an attractive man, ruggedly handsome with a youthful glint in his eyes that shined through when he smiled, blonde haired and blue eyed like most D'Harans. Any woman would feel flattered to have caught Tom's attention, she'd seen many lower class women, her age or a few years varying, swooning over the manservant, employed at the People's Palace. However it had become evident that he'd set his sights on her. As her personal servant, one of two, while she resided at the Palace he always had an excuse to be near her, doting on her, but as of late his intentions which, until recently she had been successfully 'mistaking' as friendly gestures, had become a little too pressing and almost intrusive for her to brush aside quite so easily. It made her dreadfully uncomfortable, but she just didn't have the heart to hurt Tom's feelings, he was such a nice man, he would make someone a good husband someday, but it wouldn't be her._

"_I said it shouldn't be long now until we get to Edraan..." Tom tilted his head and smiled sadly._

_Jennsen returned the stricken look, while trying to disregard how he shifted closer to her bedroll, with the way he'd unfurled his to lie alongside hers, there was barely half a foot between the sets of bedding. She cleared her throat softly, he'd said he wanted to be close to her so that he could see to her needs in the night without perturbing any of the Mord'Sith, she couldn't fault his concern, just the other night Tom had tripped over some of the riding gear stored adjacent to the horses on the outskirts of the camp and accidentally disturbed Mistress Triana, the brunette Sister of the Agiel had plainly stated that if Tom so much as breathed too heavily in her direction for the rest of their journey then she would take great joy in castrating the blonde manservant with a dull, rusty knife and then force Tom to consume his own genitals. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Mistress Triana had been utterly sincere in her warning, it was for that reason she didn't blame Tom for his desire to keep as far out of the Mord'Sith's way as he could, she simply couldn't fathom what 'needs' he thought she might require his assistance with during the night._

"_...Maybe we should get some sleep, Mistress Berdine said we'll be setting off at first light" Tom mentioned in his deep baritone. She nodded, a bird-like motion of her head, sleep was a challenging task at the best of times for her, every time she shut her vivid green eyes and tried to find slumber her mother's face manifested before her with accusing eyes, so like her own, gleaming, the image of her mother looking at her promptly blockaded her quest for rest. Nowadays, to attain any sleep, she had to occupy herself by reading, or some other pastime, until she was too exhausted to keep her eyes open any longer, alas she had forgotten to pack any books for the journey and not only was she ill at ease with the notion of sleeping side by side with Tom, there was something far more pressing on her mind than slumber. A distinct urge twisting and turning in the back of her mind, filling her muscles with potent vigour that would not cease until it was attended. _

_Toward the bottom of her bedroll, her deerskin pack lay quietly in the orange fire light, she reached downward and gingerly fingered the brown leather shoulder strap for a moment, waiting for her jittery nerves to steel themselves, before she pulled the bag upward to her. She climbed onto her feet, slinging her pack over her right shoulder as she did so and smoothed out the folds of her simple yet tasteful cream coloured silk and lace nightdress with her elegant left hand. Tom parted his lips, likely to inquire what she was meaning to do, she lifted her head and hardened her gaze, silently reminding him that while they were friends, he was still her servant and to question her was not proper. She wordlessly thanked the Creator when Tom didn't press any further, to voice her intent aloud would cause her nerve to crumble into dust and she required every ounce of resoluteness that she could muster, it was not everyday that she put her hand in the mouth of a vicious lioness in order to help the majestic beast troubled with a throbbing toothache. She fleetingly glanced around the camp, taking note of the two Mord'Sith sat across the glade around the fire, Mistress Berdine and Mistress Raina were both perched on the same log, gently speaking to each other in incoherent whispers. Mistress Triana was out in the forest hunting alone. And Mistress Denna was keeping watch for any encroaching dangers, fifteen yards passed the camp's perimeter near the small lake they'd all bathed in at separate intervals in the evening. It was an incredible effort not to shy away from Mistress Raina's dark eyes when that piercing gaze, so much more incisive than any other Mord'Sith, settled on her while she inched toward the lake, the raven-haired woman's almost black eyes seemed to penetrate her very soul, she felt as though Mistress Raina could plainly comprehend her every flaw, every weakness, every hidden desire and knew exactly how to exploit them all._

_She began to explain her intended actions as she drew nearer to the two women, they were, after all, her guardians and she was still in the custody of House Rahl, but she stayed quiet when Mistress Raina merely glanced knowingly toward the lake. She felt a hot blush stain her cheeks as she purposefully strode off through Svalith forest, though she couldn't discern the cause for her flush, her actions were benevolent she only wanted to repay a debt, a debt she despised owing. Pulling her deerskin pack higher up on her slender shoulder, Jennsen brushed aside numerous low hanging branches from soaring trees, with their bounty of leaves changing colour due to the late season, with one elegant hand and carefully slipped through thick shrubs, she didn't want her dress to catch and tear on the various breeds of plants obscuring anyone's view of the small lake like a dark wall. It was only a short distance to the clear body of water, but the lush and vibrant vegetation seemed to make the spacing seem longer and the lack of light from the crescent moon enthroned in the night sky, attended by silver stars, cast dark shadows all around, for a moment she felt completely lost in a sea of tall trees, even though she was aware there were only fifteen yards between the camp and the lake. When she finally emerged from the bowels of the forest, she couldn't help but question her own sanity and the odd need she'd felt driving her towards the lake when she found Mistress Denna towering over her like the Keeper's Harbinger, the diminutive lake twinkled in the moonlight behind the tall leather-clad woman like newly unveiled sapphires in the depths of a mine, the forest continued to stretch out beyond and around the shimmering water like a cradling hand. _

"_Hello Jennsen..." Denna betrayed no emotion as she spoke, like a dominant lioness lazily appraising her territory when there was absolutely no threat in sight. A lump of confused attraction emphatically wedged itself firmly in Jennsen's throat as she stared up at the tall platinum haired woman in an enthralled silence, the other woman's silken drawl echoed in her ears, she tried to ignore the resulting shivers slithering up and down her spine and the goose-flesh spreading across her skin, but she was paralysed by Denna's icy blue eyes, helpless to do anything but stare up at the Mord'Sith and ponder the strange yet captivating warmth blossoming in her chest, and pooling in the very depths of her nimble body, it was unlike anything she'd ever known. The singing of insects was abruptly drowned out by the rush of blood in her ears and the quickening of her heartbeat._

"_...Is there a particular reason why you are waltzing around the woods in the middle of the night?, or did you just fancy a moonlit stroll?, perhaps you'll be expecting company..." The Mord'Sith peeked over the top of her head, as if the towering blonde was waiting for someone to come chasing after her. Jennsen shifted on the soles of her dainty feet when Denna's hard eyes refocused on her, one perfectly shaped pale blonde eyebrow arched, the Mord'Sith was silently demanding an answer from her as surely as if the platinum blonde had said it aloud. She nibbled on the inside of her cheek, unable to tame the wild flock of butterflies dancing in the pit of her stomach, it was an odd but pleasant fluttery sensation that she only seemed to experience around the other woman, never before had she felt like this, anxious and excited in the same instant. She wanted to run back to Tom, and the safety of the camp, but a more predominant part of her urged her to press closer to Denna's muscular body._

"_...What is wrong?..." Denna's icy blue irises darkened with something Jennsen could almost mistake for worry._

_Jennsen tried not to shudder with awareness when the Mord'Sith suddenly gripped her left elbow in a firm but gentle grip, she was like a doll being tamely pulled closer to the lake, where the moonlight had centred it's lucent attention, by her mother's murderer. The bedewed grass grew thinner against the bottom of her shoes as Denna purposefully marched her out of the forest's shadow. The other woman's warm touch sent embers licking over her flesh even through the barrier of the platinum blonde's armoured glove, she could hardly suck in her next breath as her thoughts drifted away, out of her own grasp, she wondered how the Mord'Sith's gloriously pale naked skin would feel like against hers. A wave of shock struck her in her sternum, potent like a physical assault from a mace, she ripped her bare arm out of Denna's firm but gentle hold, dragging herself and the other woman to a stop near the edge of the lake, she hoisted her deerskin pack high up on her shoulder, clenching the brown leather strap in her left palm. The other woman's strong jaw clenched tightly, frozen shards of urgent determination leapt up into the blonde's eyes, the pointed pale irises narrowed with such intensity that she nearly recoiled away from the Mord'Sith. _

"_...Ah so you've come to play this little game again" Denna sighed, encircling her sheathed Agiel in her right palm, the Agiel began to whine gently. Jennsen frowned in confusion, she honestly couldn't claim to know what the platinum blonde was referring to, but she felt a hefty weight lodge itself in her chest as the other woman's velvet smooth voice caressed her ears, she thought she could detect a small note of regret, or maybe even sorrow, colouring the taller woman's strong tone, but all Mord'Sith were indecipherable, perhaps she was imagining things. The latter seemed more likely._

"_Actually..." She swallowed hard, tearing her green eyes away from Denna's flawlessly sculptured face, down the beautiful column of the other woman's neck cradled by the blood red neck-guard, over the blonde's lithe shoulders, she sank her teeth into her lower lip, clenching her eyes shut before she forced herself to locate the reason why she'd come to find Denna in the first instance. The Mord'Sith had suffered a single but deep wound during the Brigand's attack earlier in the day, a long lesion ran from beneath the blonde's left arm and ended at the taller woman's navel, the taller woman's injury, along with a sliver of stunningly pale skin, was clearly visible through her damaged crimson shirt and corset. She pressed her lips tightly together into a thin line to stop herself from freeing the reprimand twirling exigently on the tip of her tongue, she could plainly see that Denna hadn't even attempted to tend the lesion for whatever foolish reason on account of the dried brown blood clinging to Denna's entire side, despite the promises the blonde had made to her Sister Mord'Sith after the event that she would do so when they made camp for the night._

"_...I came to tend your wound" She lowered her pack onto the grass at her feet and twisted her hands together nervously. She focused on the wound she intended to treat, she had spent much time with her grandfather Zedd in the People's Palace infirmary and she had learned a lot about a variety of herbs and other healing methods, her budding, but surprisingly extensive, knowledge told her that the deep lesion hadn't caused any internal damage. Mord'Sith or not, Denna wouldn't be still standing hours after the injury was inflicted if her organs had been affected, besides, she knew the blonde would have sought out assistance immediately if the wound was that serious, Denna was a proud woman but she wasn't stupid by any means. Possible infection was her main cause for concern, she'd seen wounds grow septic days, even weeks, after they were suffered, existing in the wrong conditions or single speck of dirt wedging itself inside the injury could just as easily claim a life as the sword that induced it. The brigand that had somehow managed to wound the Mord'Sith had been intending to kill her, but he hadn't even gotten within four metre of her during the fight before Denna had been there, standing between her and, what no doubt would have been a gruesome, death. The blonde had been injured protecting her, the least she could do was take care of the lesion._

"_Why?..." Denna murmured, her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed into the briefest hint of a frown. She clenched her hands together more tightly until her knuckles turned white from exertion, she couldn't answer that question, had been discreetly hoping the other woman wouldn't ask it, simply because she couldn't provide a plausible reply, she didn't have one. She couldn't delight in anyone hurting, violence in any form disgusted her to such a profound degree that she was often teased about it, but Denna had murdered her mother, she should be indifferent to the blonde being hurt, at most, regardless of the circumstance. Bile rose up her throat as she continued to trace the long wound marring the Mord'Sith's side, the notion of the taller woman in pain shouldn't effect her in such a way, she should hate Denna, she may not be able to label the feeling the other woman inspired inside her but she knew it wasn't resentment. She averted her eyes from the Mord'Sith's lesion, taking a deep breath, she began to memorise the silhouettes of the trees, under the night sky, over Denna's slender shoulder, letting the silence drag out between them._

"_...Oh, I suppose you'll be wanting to capitalise on...this meagre scratch..." Denna moved her gloved hand from the hilt of her sheathed Agiel to trail her fore and middle fingers over the wound, the two edges of the injury were covered in a thick layer dried blood, several shades darker than the crimson leather shirt, that she could barely make out in the dark, effectively acting as a bandage and preventing anymore blood from seeping free from the blonde's flat stomach._

"_...I'm afraid it is going to take much more than this for you to get the better of me darlin'" Denna smirked bitterly. Jennsen cleared her throat, nearly shuddering as the other woman's lilting drawl seemed to caress her bare arms, like the cool breeze making all the forest sway slightly, she was relived that she hadn't brought a wrap for her shoulders, at least she could blame her shivering on the cold and not the simmering attraction thrumming underneath her skin. _

"_That 'meagre scratch' will render you completely helpless if infection sets in" Jennsen whispered softly, unlacing her hands so she could pinch the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefingers, confusion was beckoning a headache to begin throbbing furiously in her temples._

_Why couldn't she bring herself to hate this woman?, things would be so much simpler if she could just stop feeling so drawn to Denna, so concerned about the Mord'Sith all the time. She flinched when she felt cool leather touch her upraised wrist, the blonde's hand encircled her slender wrist and the other woman gently guided her palm down away from her face. She was going to withdraw her hand, truly she was, but when she caught sight of Denna's hard icy blue eyes melt and soften until the sharp piercing azure rivalled the summer sky, her breath caught in the back of her throat and desire started gathering behind her clit, her nipples tightened beneath the bodice of her silken nightgown, her pale skin was almost painfully sensitised. She felt herself blush brightly, recalling the pleasure she felt when her hand stole between her legs at night, when she was alone, when Denna firmly wedged herself into her mind's eye, refusing to be discarded. She was a despicable creature, how could she lust for Denna?, after just one meaningful look and one simple touch?, why couldn't she feel like this for a nice woman who would never raise a finger in violence?._

"_An eye for an eye then?. I was wounded saving your life and now you want to tend my injury as payment for it, yes?..." Jennsen's eyes widened with shock as Denna lifted her palm toward the blonde's beautiful face, she hadn't the faintest idea what the Mord'Sith was doing, but the other woman's actions were making her heart pound harder in her chest, Denna's long slender fingers tightened warningly around her wrist when she began to pull her hand back. She nodded shakily when the Mord'Sith arched a pale eyebrow quizzically, the drumming of her heartbeat intensified as she watched Denna's icy blue eyes begin to glow in the moonlight, like cat's eyes._

"_...Very noble of you darlin', very noble indeed. But I must decline" For a moment she thought Denna was going to nuzzle the palm of her captured hand, but the tall blonde released her and gripped the hilt of her Agiel once again. A protest lurched onto the tip of her tongue, so insistently she had to bite down on her lip to prevent her objection from freeing itself, the taller woman couldn't leave her wound unattended, it wasn't safe, she couldn't let Denna so wilfully endanger her own life for no apparent reason. The right corner of the blonde's mouth twitched, like the Mord'Sith was reading the thoughts going through her head like words off a page. Even with the wide world stretching out in either direction, Denna seemed larger than life in that moment, it was like the blonde knew everything about her. It was a comforting thought, a maddening thought. As though they were connected by some visceral bond, some magical tie, like an unbreakable prophecy. Was it possible that she cared for Denna?, maybe even...No, definitely not. _

"_I thought a Mord'Sith's only desire in life was to serve Lady Rahl, how do you intend to do so from a sickbed, or from the afterlife?" Jennsen growled suddenly, her perplexing worry for Denna roared to the front of her mind, offering her the strength to be forward with the intimidating, beautiful woman looming before her, she couldn't understand her irrepressible emotions, but she hadn't confronted the Mord'Sith to further explore them. She just wanted to ensure the blonde's wound wouldn't abruptly fester, and then she would return to camp, patiently wait for Tom to fall asleep so that he wouldn't see her relocate her bedroll, and stare up at the shinning stars until exhaustion finally took her._

"_I am Mord'Sith. When a problem arises I will deal with it myself..." Jennsen didn't fail to see Denna guiding the tip of her Agiel to her wound, she cocked her head, she'd heard rumours of what horrible things the Agiel could do, but she didn't know what Denna was thinking by almost pressing her Agiel to her injury. _

"_...But seeing as you are so determined to repay me for saving your pretty little neck, I may know of something that would set us on even ground" Denna grinned, baring her perfect white teeth like a shewolf readying to launch herself at her prey. Her urge to flee was resurrected, as was her need to sidle closer to the Mord'Sith. She internally cursed, nibbling on her plump lower lip and intently staring at her silken slippered feet to avoid the other woman's piercing gaze. Still, she could feel the heat of Denna's incisive stare roving over her body, she winced when she involuntarily bit down a little too hard on her lower lip, the shivers trickling over her skin were delicious, the swift subsequent swelling of her breasts had her breath noticeably quickening. She couldn't believe she was experiencing arousal, and for her mother's murderer, it was wrong, so very wrong on every definable level, but it felt so natural to her._

"_What do you want from me?" Jennsen whispered softly. She felt, rather than saw, Denna coming toward her, the smooth effortless shifting of subtle sleek muscles sheathed in blood red leather, she was a rabbit sensing a fox enclosing on her burrow. She kept her head downcast, tracing the dainty joint of her own ankle, the gentle night breeze forced the long fall of her cream coloured night gown to bare a small amount of her long magnolia pale legs, the gossamer thin material was helpless to resist the gentle air, like she couldn't escape her emotions concerning the tall blonde stalking toward her like a ferocious lioness on the hunt._

"_Everything..." Denna rasped huskily, ice cold eyes warming, heating, darkening hungrily. Jennsen tensed, feeling an ache build low in her belly and between her legs, still she felt the urge to bolt, the Mord'Sith was a fearsome sight, her tall voluptuous form bathed in crimson leather incised with minute archaic, maroon coloured, markings. She knew why a Mord'Sith wore blood red leather, to hide the blood of their victims, the enemies of Lady Rahl, and yet, she found Denna so be an incredibly erotic creature. She was transfixed by the seductive sway of the blonde's lean hips as the Mord'Sith intently stalked toward her, across the dark green grass dancing in the breeze under the moonlight, her long legs quickly closed the distance between them, she had to crane her neck back to stare up at the taller woman, twisting her hands together nervously, she narrowly managed to prevent herself from instantly leaning into Denna's lithe body. _

"_...I. Want. Everything from you. I am not in the habit of waiting for what I want so damned if I will wait any longer for you to realise that you want just as much from me..." Denna snarled, her eyes glowed like bolts of lightning and shards of ice melding together to become one frighteningly captivating entity. Jennsen gasped loudly when the Mord'Sith's gloved hands were suddenly sinking into her long dark red hair, pulling so tightly that sharp needles of pain jolted across her skull while Denna pulled their bodies together, it was a luscious sensation, pain and pleasure. She panted roughly, feeling the blonde's generously full breasts mesh into her own, the other woman ground their hips together suggestively, a hot blush stained her cheeks when she heard the guttural groan resounding in Denna's throat. She flattened her palms against the Mord'Sith's abdomen, she winced when her hand came into contact with the blonde's wound, covered in a thick layer of dried brown blood, but still in desperate need of stitches. She started to push Denna away, but not because she was fearful of the desire burning in the pit of her stomach, of being aroused by her mother's executioner, but because she didn't want to cause the tall blonder anymore pain. _

"_...Stop worrying about that fucking scratch Jennsen" Denna growled commandingly, Jennsen wailed compliantly when the Mord'Sith covered her lips in a brutally hard possessive kiss that instantly ripped away every single inhibition and doubt. _

_xXx _

That night changed her life forever, and at the time she hadn't been able to decide if it were for the worse, or for the better. Little had her younger self known, before setting out for Edraan, Denna had been the one to test her grandfather's liquidized fertility spell, the magic based serum that allowed two women to conceive a child together though Zedd had never revealed the specifics of the magic involved, he had assured Cara, who had pointedly ordered the Wizard to find a way in which she could continue her bloodline with Dahlia, that the magic would only grant a child unto two people who shared unconditional love for each other and who truly wished for that child.

In the event that the serum turned out to be harmful, the Mord'Sith had decided that one of their own should test the concoction before it ever reached the lips of the Lady Rahl, Denna had volunteered before any other Sister of the Agiel could even open her mouth, much to Triana's annoyance. The night Denna had taken her virginity was also the night she had conceived Shayla, but she hadn't discovered her pregnancy until moths after that single passion filled night, in the time that had passed she had become so consumed with guilt and depression over allowing her mother's murder to not only bed her, but to unashamedly and thoroughly enjoy the act that she had permitted Tom to court her. She hadn't been trying to hurt Denna, but every time she had laid eyes on her one-time lover she hadn't been able to push passed her dark weighing thoughts, that she had betrayed her mother's memory in a most despicable manner, so she had tried achieving a life that her mother had always wanted for her ever since she was a girl. A nice husband, children, and a house somewhere in the countryside and she had avoided Denna at all costs. She had been seven months pregnant when she had finished serving her sentence at the People's Palace, Tom had resigned from his post as manservant in the Palace and left with her to start up a plantation in Grennidon, even though she had ceased to welcome his courtship before she'd made plans to leave the Palace, when she realised that she could never feel for him what she felt for Denna and that it wouldn't be fair on Tom for her to seemingly continue entertaining the idea of marriage to him, but still, he had insisted that he remain with her, that their friendship meant too much for him to lose it over his failed suit.

For the next two months, she had been content, not happy but complacent, throwing all her energies into ensuring the plantation thrived so that she would have something to pass on to her child upon a day in the future. But when she had given birth to Shayla, seen how much her pale haired green eyed daughter resembled Denna, had resurrected her dark and hefty thoughts once more, and she had begun experiencing doubts, that seemed utterly ludicrous to her now that she was joyously reunited with her mate and their almost fully matured daughter and planning on marrying Denna in a matter of weeks when everything had settled, she became so paranoid that she would do something wrong, or rather not do something, while caring for her newborn and all the sleepless nights spent staring into her mother's accusing eyes, burning into her with betrayal like potent acid slicing through marble, had turned her will to dust and her nerves to pulp. Shayla was barely a month old when she'd returned to the People's Palace, two weeks after the incident with Nathair, her daughter's age had been owed to the time spent on the road travelling back to the woman who had given her such a beautiful baby.

She hadn't wanted to give up her child, but her mind had been too befuddled with guilt for her to risk keeping Shayla with her, she always loved her daughter, not a day had gone by when she didn't think of her beloved child, picture her face, imagine her laugh, long for what might have been, but she had not been in the correct mindset to be a good mother to her. As agonising as the decision had been, she knew in her heart of hearts it had been for the better, she had trusted Denna to care, protect and provide for their daughter and she had been right to place Shayla with her mate. Their bond was unbreakable. But she would always regret walking away from Denna and Shayla, always, her inability to conquer her fears and guilt had caused them all so much misery and agony. And that was why she didn't want her fiancée to hurt Tom, not out of sense of duty to the man, after speaking with him earlier in day when he arrived, it was clear to her that something vital had changed in him, become darker, single-resolved, for the first time since she'd met him, Tom had actually scared her, still, she'd rather Kahlan or Danika Confess Tom than Denna break him. After all the pain and misery they'd gone through, she wanted a life of peace for them, as unlikely as that dream seemed at present.

"Thinking such things will not change my mind Jennsen, must I explain this again?, when a person is broken they cease to concern themselves with anything but pleasing their Mistress, that festering pocket of pus is no longer your friend, he is a traitor and he has been sent here to do one thing" Denna murmured, with a lethally cool disposition, like she was merely stating that the sun would rise in a handful of candle marks. Jennsen tenderly pressed her full pink lips to the old scar marring her lover's side, hearing Denna's breath hitch at the gentle loving kiss, before she pushed herself up onto all fours and crawled up the length of the Mord'Sith's lithely sculpted, perfectly voluptuous, naked body until she was straddling the blonde's defined stomach, she lifted her elegant hand and casually ran her fingers through her long red hair as she stared down at her mate. The single candle burning on the bed side table made Denna's icy blue eyes gleam softly, the flickering orange light danced across the other woman's taut bare form as the blonde tucked her ungloved hands behind the back of her head and they gazed back at each other silently.

"How do you always know what I am thinking?" Jennsen cocked her head curiously, admiring how the thick brilliantly pale strands her lover's platinum blonde hair, released from it's signature braid, looked strewn across their maroon coloured bedsheets, it was such a striking contrast between white and red. She flattened her palms against the blonde's hard stomach, excitement rushing through her as she felt the muscles beneath her palms ripple with awareness of her warm touch.

"I am your mate, and I am Mord'Sith..." Denna smiled contentedly like a lazy cat presented with a dish of cream, her own lips twitched as she traced the blonde's beautiful features like an artist values an exquisite landscape. The Mord'Sith's smile ebbed slightly.

"...And before you ask, the alliance between the Midlands and the D'Haran empire dictates that no Confessor can use her magic inside the D'Haran borders unless it is to protect herself from mortal danger, or she has permission from Lady Rahl to take the Confession of a D'Haran prisoner. Besides I am the best at what I do" Denna sighed tiredly.

"I know Tom is broken, it was in his eyes when he was looking passed me at Cara today, he wanted to butcher her for no other reason than because that girl wished it. He'd kill us all if Kelia told him to wouldn't he?" Jennsen whispered, lowering herself until her naked torso was pressed into that of her lover's, for a moment the unquenchable passion she felt for her lover began to catch light again, she tucked her head under her mate's chin, inhaling Denna's clean scent as she snuggled into the comforting warmth embrace of her soulmate.

"Kill. Torture. Rape. Beat. Burn...Nothing else matters to him now but earning a kind word from that little bitch" Denna hissed. She closed her eyes as she felt Denna's strong arms snake around her slender waist, holding her close with firm gentleness, as they lay together, naked bodies entwined atop their bedsheets in their barely illuminated bedchamber, the candle burning on their bedside table was unable to cast light into the corners of their room or coax the intricate details of their furniture out of the comfortable dark shroud around them.

"But if he is already broken, what can you hope to gain by hurting him further?" Jennsen nuzzled her face into the hollow at the base of her lover's gorgeous neck.

"You remember when I told you that I became First Mistress of the Mord'Sith when I was fourteen, the youngest since the creation of my Sisterhood. The reason behind my promotion was because I can do things with the Agiel that no other could ever hope to replicate, not even Dahlia whom I personally selected to carry my former title. Kelia isn't even an amateur in comparison to me, I'll push Dagget further than she ever did, give him more pain that she taught him to stomach, I'll break him for a second and last time" She didn't have to look in order to know Denna's eyes had hardened as she spoke, the blonde's arms tightened around her, enclosing her further in a possessively protective hold that had warmth blossoming in her chest as she lay on top of her lover.

"But I also remember you telling me that Cara wouldn't have Kelia re-broken was because she was so devoted to Catha, because that mindless devotion would drive her insane, beyond the point of return, if another were to try an influence her. Won't the same happen to Tom?" Jennsen murmured. Horrified that they were discussing the torture of her former friend so causally and yet sensing the necessity of it all. At such times she truly had to question why the Creator would allow such repulsions to leak into the world she had created?, and if it were at all possible for a world without violence to exist.

"Yes, but I can hold him on the cusp of sanity long enough for us to discover Kelia's last known whereabouts so that we might derive something of what she is planning and then he will be publicly executed, sent to the Underworld to await his reunion with his little bitch of a Mistress. It has to be done, Lady Rahl's safety depends on it, and she is D'Hara..." Denna stroked her back as they lazed together in their large four poster bed, she eagerly cuddled with her mate, resting her palms against the Mord'Sith's slender shoulders, both feeling safe and cherished in the blonde's embrace inside the refuge of their chambers, even as her eyes stung with a sheen tears.

"...Lets turn from this, its obviously upsetting you..." Denna purred softly, she cleared her throat gently as her lover continued running her ungloved hands over the smooth muscle of her back.

"...Why don't you tell me of your latest venture?, you were funding a school in Eritrane with Cara, weren't you?." Jennsen pressed a loving kiss to Denna's jugular, thankful for the avenue of distraction, she could feel the blonde humming happily in the back of her throat, the soft vibration smoothed over her full pink lips.

Her voice was thick as she began describing the project, gradually she began to displace tomorrow and what the day would bring from the forefront of her mind, immersing herself in the details involved in renovating the run-down school on the D'Hara coast, she had begun funding such institutions a few weeks after she had returned to Grennidon, without Shayla, her plantation had garnered her a huge income and without her own daughter to spoil and provide for, she had contented herself by seeing that other children received the best start in life, a foundation that had originally been started by Cara, that the Lady Rahl had prompted her to involve herself in just as she was about to leave the Palace. She had maintained a healthy, but mostly uncommunicative, partnership with Cara over the years and that was why she had attended Sophia's fifteenth birthday celebration all those months ago. She would always hold that day close to memory and her heart, just days after Denna had been sent to escort her back to the Palace for the event, the instant her eyes hand landed on the Mord'Sith for the first time in more than a decade, she had finally discovered the inner resolution, the strength, to overcome her deep-seated guilt, to bury it where it belonged, in the past. She couldn't clearly define the reason for it, but on that day she had felt like a dam of longing, constructed by the ready hands of her guilt, had broken into a thousand tiny insignificant pieces, overflowing until she couldn't fight her feelings any longer. She loved Denna, she had since the first moment, and she couldn't be without her mate ever again.

"Oh merciful Creator, I have just realised that I am going to marry a damn pacifist!" Denna groaned with mock indignation. Jennsen lifted her head off Denna's chest, giggling helplessly as she slapped her lover's shoulder playfully, earning herself a chuckle from the naked woman beneath her. The world may not be a perfect place, and their life may always be tinted with violence, but in that moment, cradled in her lover's lithe arms, listening to the blonde's lilting laugh resounding in her ears and knowing that nothing was ever going to come between them again, it felt utterly flawless.

xxxxXxxxx

"I cannot believe this!..." Kelia stared, expressionless, at the Sister of the Dark. The attractive older woman was laughing obnoxiously loud, tears of joy streamed down her tan cheeks, as she cradled her hands, interlinked, over her heart. The young Mord'Sith scowled darkly at the ridiculous brunette, staring around the camp, she found the fire had died in the makeshift fire-pit when the biting wind had violently picked up during the Sister's prayer, toward the edge of the small camp, her horse cried fearfully, dancing on it's hooves and tugging at it's reigns loosely tied to the low hanging branch. The stars in the sky above had dimmed somewhat and the light breeze had died down, and was no longer disturbing multitude of trees surrounding her like an army.

"...The Keeper has actually gifted me with a piece of his magic. You cannot comprehend how rapt an occasion this is!. I will be the envy of all my Sisters!, I will be legend!..." Kelia rolled her eyes in exasperation. She strode purposefully across the camp, hearing dried leaves and twigs snap under her careless footsteps, as she swiftly approached her frightened jet black mare. The majestic animal calmed as she drew close, when she came to stand beside her horse she sank her hand into the horse's coal coloured mane, kept at a short length, small whines continued to emit from the beast's powerful barrel-shaped chest. She concealed a frown behind her unreadable mask as she continued to pet her horse's thick neck, urging the powerful animal to quieten.

"Thats it..." Kelia whispered gently, almost smiling at the tall horse glancing back at her, it's soft brown eyes gazed at her trustingly. She felt a pang of something akin to affection blossom in her chest as she stared back at the mare.

"..Settle for me..." She petted the animal for a moment longer, reaching up to scratch it's soft pointed ears, before she stalked around her horse, toward her pack, laid out on the ground and resting against the base of the same tree she secured her horse's crimson leather reigns to, several candle marks ago. She crouched low and unlaced the opening to her dark brown leather pack, reaching into her bag, she fished around, filtering through her possessions, until her long gloved fingers encountered a round and reasonably solid object. She enclosed her fingers around it in a firm grip and withdrew her hand from her pack, her horse's pointed ears twitched eagerly, it's long tail flicked and a pleading whicker resounded in her ears when the animal caught sight of what she held in her gloved hand. Oddly, she felt that needless urge to smile once again as she straightened out of the stooping position. Her only intention was to calm the beast before it managed to tear it's reigns free from the branch.

"...If you've finished prancing around like a bloody lunatic..." Kelia drawled contemptuously to the Sister of the Dark as she fed the perfect vivid green apple, that she'd just pulled out of her pack, to her horse, the animal nuzzled the palm of her hand when it was finished chewing the fresh fruit, searching for another treat. Her Horse was out of luck, that apple had been the last of her supplies. The Sister's beaming grin, full of white teeth and dimples, didn't falter for even an instant in the face of her scathing comment.

"...Its time to begin."

"But surely you understand, even with The Keeper of the Underworld's Death Magic mixed with mine...by the evil Spirits I cannot believe he has anointed me-" The dark haired Sister shivered with excitement, nibbling on her lower lip in an attempt to contain her grin. Kelia barely resisted the urge to unsheathe her Agiel to teach the other woman some decorum, was she honestly to place the future of Mistress Catha, her beloved Mistress, in the hands of this undisciplined twit?. But now the Sister had the requisite magic, she could hardly dispose of this sister and locate another Sorceress. She would have to hold the thought of Mistress Catha close for the next few days, her Mistress would breath control into her, she couldn't, she wouldn't, stray from the instructions left by her Mistress. Losing her steely grip on her temper when she was so close to being reunited with Mistress Catha was not an option.

"Cease your meaningless prattle Sorceress..." She snapped coldly. The brunette huffed slightly, before she broke out in another wide grin, clearly too engrossed in fondling her new power to care what was going on around her.

"...Allow me to make one thing perfectly clear, I care nothing about the Keeper choosing to shove his figurative, maggot covered and shrivelled cock inside you. You will cast three spells, that is our pact, and I have all the components you are going to be needing..." Kelia bent down once again, reaching back into her pack, she snatched out a wide but short scrap of blood soaked cloth, the blood of her pet. The blood would act as a beacon for the Sister to direct her magic over a thousand leagues to the People's Palace, leading straight to her pet, and by taking his own life at dawn like she'd ordered him during his training, by willingly sacrificing his soul to the Dark, on the marrow her pet would in turn act as a conduit for the Sister to cast a wide net of the Keeper's Death Magic over the People's Palace. Kelia smiled slowly, maliciously, when Mistress Catha returned to the Land of the Living, she would have a gift waiting for her Mistress.

"...I'll be seeing you soon Sister Regin"

xxxxXxxxx

Sheathed in a long flowing black silk nightgown, that accented the swells of her ample breasts and bared a generous amount of creamy cleavage, niched tightly at her slender waist by a gold and red braided loop with thin gold straps that criss-crossed over her defined upper back, Cara muttered heated under her breath as she paced back and forth along the long length of her bedchamber, her waist length blonde hair was pined back from her angelic face by gold and diamond clips.

She was only just aware of passing over the four different fur rugs, created out of the pelt of many ferocious beasts in D'Hara, mostly notably a Shadrin that she had slain on a hunt when she was fifteen summers old, the soft furs pressed into the soles of her bare feet before the warm pelts were replaced with smooth polished marble. A wealth of warm embers flowing outward from the ablaze fireplace warmed the gleaming marble, burnished to such an extent that one could glance down and see their own reflection staring back at them. She grumbled softly when she came to stand before the double glass doors leading out to the grand balcony, the maroon coloured rapes were drawn closed, concealing the outside world from her view. Turning on her heel, she paced back across the immense chamber, that could easily consume an entire moderately sized house and still provide adequate space to move around comfortably. She took note of her ornately constructed, sturdy oak, desk, an heirloom over a thousand years old, High D'Haran characters were carved into the strong legs, she'd had Berdine translate them once, and learned that the Devotional was carved into the very desk that the Head of House Rahl had worked at for over a millennia, a permanent reminder of the Bond swirling at the heart of every D'Haran. The polished surface of her desk couldn't be seen through the never ending pile of reports concerning City admittance, the results of seasonal changes on the D'Hara landscape and the Generals reports on daily military drills being meticulously carried out in the Azrith Plains. None of it mattered at present, she had far more important things pressing on her mind.

"Cara..." The Lady Rahl continued murmuring discontentedly to herself, oblivious of her wife's lilting beckoning caressing the delicate shells of her ears from their four-poster bed, dominating a vast amount of their bedchamber. She approached the tall arched entryway to their chamber, the solid oak double doors were illuminated in flickering orange light from the various free standing candelabra lit and strategically placed throughout the chamber, two of them, just as tall as she was, were placed on either side of the entryway, to provide maximum illumination for the occupants. She could feel the warm rays from the candles lightly touching her golden skin as she drew closer to the closed double doors, the emblem of House Rahl proudly incised into the oak stared back at her for a moment. On the other side of the threshold, two highly competent Mord'Sith personally trained by Raina stood guard against any possible danger and unwanted visitors, at dawn their rotation would change and then Hally and Rikka would act as her lethal shadows until the evening.

"...Cara!" The lithe blonde whirled around, a puzzled frown etched into her perfectly shaped brow, as her aquamarine coloured eyes landed on her mate. The crimson satin-cased pillows were propped up against the headboard carved into a beautifully intricate, softly curved twirls, Dahlia leaned back against the pillows, a picture of lazy elegance and stunning grace, an old tome on war tactics, that the brunette had been diligently ploughing through, and would eventually annotate with her own highly knowledgeable notes, over the past three days lay face down on the Rahl red silk bedsheets pulled up to her wife's lean waist. Dahlia's long chestnut hair was freed from it's usual confines and left to flow down over the Mord'Sith's slender shoulders and ample chest, drawing attention to the strapless blood red nightgown that hugged every inch of the brunette's striking upper body visible above the bedsheets.

"Yes, my love?. Do you wish something?, or may I return to analysing our dilemma?. Something you seem perfectly content to avoid for some odd reason" Cara cocked her head quizzically. Dahlia pursed her full red lips, she knew her mate well enough to know when the brunette was hiding a smirk, though she had to question why her wife seemed more amused then worried. Tomorrow they would finally receive the results from Nicci's examination on Lily, how could her Queen be so composed when she could barely stand still?, it was like a troupe of fire-ants were crawling over her skin with one purpose in mind; methodically pushing her toward the brink of madness. Dahlia had always been the more philosophical of them, a tactician who only be provoked to mindless violence when a potential threat to her family reared it's head and her protective instincts met the danger head on, so why was the brunette not pacing alongside her, or pinning Nicci up against a wall by the Prelate's throat and demanding answers like she was itching to do. Perhaps she would, chances were good that the Sorceress was still awake, even if dawn was but a small handful of hours away, Nicci's nightly 'inactivities' were weighing heavily on the Sorceress.

"Oh you stubborn fool. Come here..." Dahlia chuckled lightly. Cara's eyes narrowed irritably, she inched forward when her wife patted her empty side of their four-poster bed, she crossed their bedchamber and crawled across the smooth sheets, the silk of her obsidian shaded nightdress slid across the crimson satin sheets with ease until she was kneeling on top of the celestially soft mattress beside her beloved mate. She leaned back on her lightly muscled haunches, the ends of her long blonde hair brushed her heels pressing into her firm backside as she rested her palms on her thighs.

"...You do recall that Nicci said it wasn't dire earlier at dinner, yes?..." Cara lifted her head and averted her eyes from Dahlia's beautiful face. She squeezed the brunette's elegant hand when she felt her wife tenderly entwine their palms together.

"...Love, we really must do something about your selective hearing. Trust Nicci, she is the leading authority on the subject of magic, and besides, she is a mother also, if it were urgent and Lily needed immediate assistance, day or night, Nicci would not hesitate in telling us, would she?..." Dahlia released Cara's hand and reached up to firmly but gently cup the nape of her neck. She felt shivers slither down her spine as the warmth of her love's hand on the back of her long slender neck seeped into her flesh.

"...Answer, please" Cara heaved a sigh, expelling most of her irrational concern, and finally smiling brightly when she realised that her wife spoke the truth. Her smile widened into a beaming grin after a moment, she laid down next to her Queen, resting her weight on the curve of her hip, on top of the bedsheets, and rested her head on the brunette's left thigh, glaring at the book, like it was an old adversary, still sprawled out in her wife's lap until Dahlia picked up the thick tome with a lilting laugh at her dark glare, the brunette creased the spine with a loud crack to mark her page, closed the book and placed it on the bed side table next to her Agiel.

"No, she would not" She smiled placidly, and nuzzled her lover's lithe leg lovingly. She stared up at her wife adoringly, a pagan bowing down to her deity, she threw one arm over Dahlia's svelte waist, happy to laze alongside her beloved.

"Praise the light, she finally sees sense" Dahlia smirked. Cara's eyes fluttered close when she felt the brunette begin to stroke her hands through her long blonde hair, she forced a single eyelid open so she could squint up at her beautiful wife. A wolfish grin sudden appeared across her face, earning herself a wary smile from her Mord'Sith.

"She also sees something she would like to be sucking..." She drawled huskily, smirking suggestively as she admired Dahlia's generous cleavage, bared by the low-cut neckline of the brunette's crimson nightgown. A rumbling purr resounded in the back of her throat. A little provocation to Dahlia's neckline and she could spend the rest of the night worshipping the sensual mounds of the brunette's breasts with her tongue and lips, before she moved lower.

"...And nuzzling, and-" She was silenced by Dahlia pressing her long slender forefinger to her full sculpted lips. She stared up at her beloved, she batted her long blonde eyelashes with mock innocence.

"Before you overexcite yourself Cara, it may interest you to know my moon cycle started three quarters of a candle mark after dinner" She grinned conspiratorially up at Dahlia, watching the slightly taller woman arch the perfect slash of her dark brown eyebrow questioningly when she nipped at the pad of the Mord'Sith's ungloved finger playfully with her teeth.

"Shall we have another bath?" Cara drawled with a roguish smirk, nuzzling her Queen's elegant palm like a purring lioness.

"You are terrible" Dahlia laughed helplessly, a sweet melodic sound that rang through their dimly lit bedchamber, like a single droplet of water echoes in a cave.

"No, I merely see a solution to a slight obstacle. But if you would rather cuddle, I will not protest" Cara smiled.

Elated to laze with her head in Dahlia's lap, her arm across the brunette's upper thighs, their bodies laying side by side and Dahlia stroking her hair tenderly. It was sheer perfection, feeling her wife's sinfully sculpted body against hers even through the barriers of nightdresses and silk bedsheets, their warmth melding into each other's like two puzzle pieces coming together. Never ending flawlessness. There was no one she had a stronger connection to, with the exception of their two daughters, than Dahlia, and she felt it at every moment of every day, even when they were at opposite ends of the Palace, or even the monumental marble City itself. At times, the love she bore for her Queen was just so overwhelming and brilliantly wonderful that she felt like she could violently burst. Over twenty years together and still, she could be rendered wordless by a mere touch from her mate, and she would have eternity to enjoy her perfect life with her family in peace. Dahlia was her sun. Sophia was her moon. Lily was her stars. They were everything. Vital like air. All-important like water. Though she wasn't normally a patient person, to protect her family she would defy the very laws of nature, bide her time, wait for her enemies to come to her just as she had preached to her wife at dinner. The thought of what was to come, a peaceful eternity loving her wife, caring for their children, and curbing her merry band of delinquents gave her the focused control to wait out the storm. Cara lifted her head when there was a soft knock on their bedchamber doors, Dahlia instantly reached for her Agiel, just as the doors opened with a soft click, she sat up when a little silhouette cautiously inched over the threshold. Dahlia released her Agiel immediately, and smiled lovingly at their welcomed visitor.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now, my little flower?" Cara smiled warmly. Lily rubbed her brilliant blue eyes as she toddled closer to the four-poster bed, her daughter's pristine white night gown swept along the marble floors.

"I don't feel very well mama..." Lily's lower lip quivered "...Can I sleep with you tonight?" With all the graceful poise of an agile cat, Cara quickly crawled off her bed and swiftly strode toward her youngest daughter. Maternal concern burning at her core like a raging inferno. Lily raised her arms pleadingly, she tucked her hands under the little brunette's arms and effortlessly lifted her daughter into her strong embrace. Lily tucked her head under her chin, the little girl's arms snaked around her neck, clinging to her tightly. Her brows furrowed, Lily's entire body was burning with a fever, she internally winced when she noticed her daughter's little body was coated with a light sheen of sweat. Dahlia appeared at her side, worry for their youngest burning in her brilliant blue eyes, so like Lily's, her wife held a small, jewel encrusted, goblet of water in her ungloved hand.

"Take a sip of this little one..." Dahlia coaxed gently, bringing the goblet to Lily's pale lips, a mother panther nudging her cub into compliance. Tucking one arm under Lily's rump, supporting most of the little brunette's weight on her forearm, Cara stroked her little girl's hair with her free hand, neatly braided down her back for the night, she nearly gasped with shock when she noted how damp Lily's thick chestnut brown hair had grown in a matter of seconds.

"...Lay her down on our bed..." Cara was quick to comply, carrying her daughter to the four-poster bed, while struggling to remain calm, she couldn't remember Lily ever being ill before, both her daughters had always been healthy children, almost too healthy. Dahlia rushed forward, using her left hand, empty of the water goblet, to draw back the silk sheets. She gently lay Lily down on their bed, while Dahlia replaced the goblet on the bedside table, she comfortingly pressed her hand to the centre of her wife's back as her mate leaned over their daughter, tenderly stroking Lily's forehead. She felt like she was being repeatedly being struck in the chest, Lily was just so frightfully pale against the blood red bedsheets, and the waves of maternal distress falling off Dahlia's tightly coiled form, pressing into hers as they stood beside their bed, were like blunt nails being slowly driven through her heart.

"...C-cara, you're-" She glanced away from Lily's feverish face to look at her mate, her wife was staring intently at her upper body, perfect red mouth agape with shock. Following Dahlia's shocked gaze, she stared downward, to find the bodice of her nightdress was completely soaked through and now clung to her curves like a second skin, damp with Lily's sweat.

"Try to get her to drink..." Cara instructed stiffly, acting on instinct and her own experience with fevers, it was crucial to keep the afflicted hydrated, being as even magic couldn't always heal such illnesses, but generally the fever would break by itself after a few days, if it didn't...She shook her head, dispelling her unwelcome thoughts, as she stalked toward her bedroom doors, intent on ordering her Mord'Sith sentries to summon Zedd and the Palace physician, when the sounds of dry heaving and retching caught her attention, a tormented wail resounded in her ears as she whirled around, dreading what she would discover.

"Vika!..." A primal shriek ripped itself free of her throat when she saw Dahlia, anguished tears running down her Mord'Sith Queen's stunning face, was wiping a small cloth crossways along Lily's mouth, even as the little brunette continued retching. Though she stood, frozen in place, across her vast chamber, she could clearly see the white cloth come away with fresh ruby blood. Lily's blood. Her five year old daughter was coughing up blood.

"...Summon the fucking physician!, and get Zedd!, now!"

**TBC. . .**

**AN: I will get Part Two up as soon as I can, and you will be seeing Sophia/ Regin and Shayla/Danika just in case you're wondering, I have it all planned out, but it might take a while to get it typed up between work, school and those lovely things called 'homework assignments' along with everything else, but I promise I am not going to abandon this story, how can I when I'm already thinking 'Sequel?'. Now I realise that my updates are ridiculously spaced out, and I deeply appreciate how patient you all are, bearing that in mind I will tell you that the next chapter will involve two new canon characters, and one of them is Nicci's ex-wife, Sister Marianna, now how do you think Kahlan is going to react to that?, I'm thinking angry lemons in Part Three. But I am not revealing anything of the main plot, you're just gonna have to wait and see how it all unfolds ;D **


	29. Chapter 25 Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend Of The Seeker or anything else associated with the show.

**Chapter Twenty Five, Part Two.**

The sun had just begun to sleepily lift it's head over the horizon, sending long rays of brilliant light stabbing into the darkness of the frosty night and catching the scores of soaring white marble towers that reached joyously into the sky, vanishing into the clouds alongside the numerous stone turrets of the prestigious People's Palace from the East side. The divine home of Lady Rahl, a place of exquisite beauty, untold magic and the largest structure ever built in the known world, always shone like a gleaming beacon of strength and power at dawn, shining even brighter then the ocean of golden sand and silver dust that formed the barren Azrith Plains, the lowlands surrounding D'Hara's Capital city for as far as the eye could see even from Lady Rahl's private balcony near the very precipice of the granite Palace.

Yet to be gently touched by the sun's first beams of yellow and pink light were the thousands of plain but incredibly large and sturdy oak garrisons strategically dotted throughout the infamous Plains, which housed D'Hara's immense army of two and a half million of the world's finest soldiers in such a precise style that no living soul wishing to visit the Heart of the Empire could pass through the lowlands without being noticed by the fifty shrewd D'Haran sentries that patrolled the ramparts of each of the long rectangular shaped forts, day and night. The thousand men of the First File, or the Ring of Steel as they were more widely known, were spread out over the four garrisons closest to the towering one hundred foot high and magically bolstered City Gates and Ramparts, ready to charge in if ever they were required inside the Capital, or to ride out into the Azrith Plains and resolve problematic situations that occurred out in the lowlands, often it was to do with simple matters like trade as no army had ever managed to reach, much less cross, the Azrith Plains in over three thousand years when the Palace was constructed.

"Sir!. Sir!. You must wake, Sir!" Commander General Trimack of the First File, a stout older man with fifty six years on his back, woke with a grunt when young blonde Captain Needa, his second in command, burst into his personal chamber with a mask of sheer panic painted across his rugged face. The tall steel door slammed into the wall nosily, undoubtedly leaving an indentation in the oak, but as Trimack sat up on his single cot he became less concerned about the potential damage to his quarters and more worried about the stricken look on Captain Needa's face.

"What is it Needa?" He groaned drowsily, shoving the basic woollen sheets off of himself and reaching for his black pants from where they lay on the floor. The daily military drills that kept the D'Haran army in battle-ready conditions at all times didn't begin until after Devotions, and Devotions didn't take place until two hours after dawn, so he knew it must be the prisoner that had Needa in such a dishevelled state. He could only imagine what could have possibly occurred during the night after he'd left two highly disciplined lieutenants on prisoner watch, and what he envisioned was not remotely pleasant.

"The Prisoner, Sir, he has-" Needa choked on his own breathless words.

"If you tell me he has somehow escaped, or he has been injured without due cause, I will have your head, and the heads of Leidan and Guralf, mounted on pikes to roast in the midday sun. Lady Rahl gave strict orders that he was not to be harmed until Mistress Denna arrives later on today to conduct an interrogation" Trimack warned with a dark glare.

The bald headed man shoved first one foot into his pants leg and then the other, pulling them up until his nudity was masked from the younger man and he could secure his trousers at his waist, his wide dark brown belt was still threaded through the loops on his pants from the previous day. As he fastened the steel buckle, he became aware of how his once broad and muscular body was changing, he was by no means paunchy as a D'Haran soldier's training only allowed him to gain weight in muscle, but his waist certainly wasn't as lean as it once was. Trimack sighed sadly as he reached for his sheathed and lethally sharpened broadsword, the blade always slept beside him leaning against the wooden wall between his cot and his bedside table ready to save his life at any time he called on his sword, getting old was a dangerous business. He secured the crimson leather scabbard to his belt by the thin tie located at the mouth of the weapon's sheath where his sword's elaborate hilt proudly protruded.

"He hasn't escaped Sir. He'll not be going anywhere ever again, except into a fiery pit in the Underworld" Needa looked as if he might vomit at any moment like some sort of milk-livered sop who had never seen battle.

Trimack frowned to himself while he rested a hand to the top of his bed side table for balance and pulled his armour plated boots onto his bare feet, he alternately rested each boot on the edge of his bed as he hastily tied the laces. Needa was a seasoned soldier, young though the man was, Needa had fought in the Galean Rebellion alongside himself when the Galeans had attempted to revolt against the D'Haran Empire's peaceful alliance with the Midlands. The Rebellion itself had been crushed within two days on the border of Galea's Capital City and their King had subsequently been forced to recognise that his former enemy, D'Hara, was now a predominant voice in the Council of the Midlands after the entire Galean army was decimated and the King was faced with execution should he fail to conform to Lady Rahl's peace terms. Trimack gritted his teeth as he reached for his tunic, folded on top of the wooden trunk at the end of his cot, he pulled the black tunic over his head and smoothed the fabric over his softening pectoral muscles and stomach. He could give a good guess as to why Needa looked so disturbed, the man was good friends with Leidan and Guralf and if the two lieutenants were responsible for the prisoner's premature death then the Mord'Sith would peel the skin from their bones regardless that Dagget was a traitor. Lady Rahl had wanted Dagget interrogated before hand, any other outcome was simply unacceptable.

"Dagget is dead?" He questioned the Captain with a calmness he didn't feel. He'd thought Leidan and Guralf possessed a little more self-control, that they'd get through the night's watch without incident or interaction with the Prisoner. Was he really getting so old that his instincts were beginning to fail him?, like an old bear gone blind?. Fear seized his heart in a clawed hand at the thought, he'd always been a loyal D'Haran soldier with great repute, he wasn't capable of being anything else.

"Yes Sir, by his own hand" Captain Needa reported, clasping his gloved hands together in front of himself. The young man still looked ill.

Trimack heaved a sigh of relief that Leidan and Guralf had not been involved as he crossed his small chamber, not only was he alleviated that his instincts as a solider were still in tact, but his mind was also put at ease knowing that he wouldn't have to hand the two young lieutenants over to Lady Rahl's Elite Mord'Sith to be punished. Death by Mord'Sith was never easy or quick and the victim always begged for the end before it came, desperate pleas that resonated out from the bowels of the Palace and echoed loudly across the Azrith Plains to the very edges of the lowlands before they bled out into canyons and other scenery beyond. The horror of listening to those bone-chilling shrieks was only amplified by knowing it could take days to cross the Plains even on horse-back and the screeches never quietened, not even for an instant, he couldn't begin imagine how loudly the Mord'Sith made their pets scream inside the Palace, but that is why Mord'Sith are so feared and respected, their ability to inflict such pain that The Keeper, the Master of Death himself, would pale at watching.

"A small mercy..." He grunted. Brushing passed his second in command, Trimack decided that he would investigate the situation in depth and gather all the information and answers he may be asked to supply later before he'd dress in full armour and report to Lady Rahl ahead of Devotionals.

"...Come Needa" Trimack called to the Captain, leaving the taller man to pull the steel door to his bedchamber shut as he swept down a short corridor only a few metres long.

His apartments formed a horizontal 'L' shape in the garrison, separate from the soldier's shared barracks. The main entrance opened into a receiving area, with basic furnishings to placate someone after a hard journey, a door lead from the outer chamber into a short corridor that curved sharply and meandered to his bedchamber, once again with basic furnishings, though he was the Commander General of the Elite D'Haran soldiers, and had been elevated to that position by Lord Panis Rahl himself, he liked to keep his chambers plainly equipped as a reminder of his humble beginnings. A third door, which was always locked and the unique key remained around his neck on a length of black cord, lead from his bedchamber to his study, easily the most important location in his apartments, that was where he kept his Journey Books that connected his garrison to the People's Palace and the other forts among other things that held great importance. After walking into the outer chamber, he strode around the grouping of unpadded chaises that formed a square shape at the centre of his chamber, toward the main entrance, he threw the door open and stepped out into the cold morning air. He paused long enough to acknowledge the guard outside his chambers and to let Needa catch up with him.

"Sargent Webber" He spoke quietly to the lone sentry who had kept vigil outside his apartments.

"Commander General Trimack" Webber inclined his head, his grotesque helm concealed all of his face from view, Webber held a lethally sharp spear in his right hand, he nodded to himself, the man had an excellent throwing arm and aim, honed over many years of training. All men of the First File were veterans of combat.

"When our brothers finish dressing, see them all to a bowel of porridge and then get them into formation for Devotions" It was an order he gave every morning to whichever sentry guarded his apartments over night, it was a ritual that needed no reminder from him, but he had become a man of habit many decades ago.

Every morning the men of the First File all spiritedly vied for the right to be on the front line of their sharp formation when they would all turn to face the Palace, place their fist over their heart in salute, drop to their knees and as one strong voice reverently give the Devotional to their beloved Lady Rahl for two glorious hours, being on the front line made one feel closer to the Mistress of D'Hara even though they couldn't see her.

"Sir" Webber inclined his head.

Trimack nodded his shaved head and he started across the wide dirt courtyard that partitioned his quarters from the soldiers barracks with Needa following closely. The courtyard comfortably fit two hundred and fifty men in formation; ten rows of twenty-five D'Harans. The courtyard was where they gave Devotion, and occasionally sparred to pass the time. The barracks were likewise split to house the soldiers, twenty five moderately long cabins running symmetrically to each other in two columns; twelve on one side and thirteen on the other, each cabin had ten cots inside and a privy chamber. Summer or Winter the men all ate breakfast outside beneath the D'Haran sun, staring up at the People's Palace and praying to The Creator for Lady Rahl's continued good health. The prison block dominated the right side of the garrison, running from the front rampart to the back wall, with one heavily guarded entrance. The kitchens were the same on the left, only there were multiple entrances into that arched building. The sweet scent of porridge floating about on the morning air told him the cooks were already awake.

"You look ill Needa" Trimack commented as he strode purposefully toward the prison block.

"I have seen many horrifying sights in my time, and a lot of them at your side, Sir. But I have never...I never thought it possible for a man to..." Captain Needa shook his head in disbelief and covered his mouth with the back of a hand. He thought it better not to press his second any further, lest Needa vomit in front of his subordinates, the Captain was well respected and well liked by the men but such a humiliating act wouldn't result in anything good.

"Open the gate Sargent Sterling" Trimack instructed the highest ranking guard outside the prison block. Sterling saluted with fist to heart before he turned, gesturing five other men toward the heavily bolted, abnormally wide iron door to the block. All six soldiers were tall, broad and enviably muscular as a result of their tireless training, and all six men were left sweating lightly and grunting with strain as they wrestled with the thick bolts running both crosswise and perpendicularly into the walls and the ground.

"Steel yourself Needa" Trimack advised as Sterling and his men finished unlocking the door and began to thrust it inward, two additional pairs of big gloved hands appeared on the door, fingers curling around the edge, from inside the prison block. He deduced Leidan and Guralf must be pulling the door open, while Sterling pushed for the same result.

"Sir" Needa swallowed tightly. Trimack clapped Sterling on the shoulder for the man's efforts as he stalked passed.

"Leidan, Guralf. Show me the body" He whispered for the lieutenants' ears only once he was inside the prison block, there was no point in creating a scene in front of the rest of his men.

The two blonde men glanced between themselves, looking to him, just as physically ill as Captain Needa. Leidan, a few inches taller and a year older than Guralf, stumbled unsteadily down the long wooden walkway, subdued light flickered from torches mounted on wooden columns supporting the flat roof, to the right. The entrance opened into the middle of the prison block, offering a choice of steel-barred cells to either the left or right of the narrow passageway. Trimack noticed a pool of violet coloured vomit halfway down the corridor as he followed the younger men toward the end of the cell block; Dagget had been the sole prisoner. The silence, occasionally penetrated by their footsteps, was heavy and stifling. Dagget's cell partition of steel bars was already ajar. Stepping inside the small compartment, Trimack took a breath as he noticed Dagget's corpse was curled up on the floor, knees to chest and back facing the entrance, a pool of thick dark liquid surrounded the body. At present, it looked like the prisoner had run head first into the wall, and if that was the case, he couldn't quite see what had the three soldiers lurking outside the small dark cell so affected. They'd all seen worse. They'd all done worse.

"Bring me a torch..." He turned his head and held out his hand, with the other he gripped the hilt of his sword, Guralf quickly appeared around the threshold to the cell with the requested source of light, he took the torch from the lieutenant and cautiously approached Dagget's corpse, almost like he expected it to leap back to life. With the tip of one boot, Trimack turned the body over onto it's back, the crackling orange light from the torch in his hand illuminated the silhouette of Tom Dagget's muscular body sprawled limply at his feet.

"...Mother of Creation" Trimack gasped in shock when he saw the fatal wound and it wasn't a head injury as he'd first suspected. Dagget's cotton shirt was ripped open, down to his stomach, and there was a deep gaping hole with jagged edges in the upper left side of his chest. The scent of blood and sweat that assaulted him was flagrant, the stench made his eyes burn and the grizzly sight made his stomach roll.

"As you're aware Sir, the prisoner didn't have any weapons on his person when he arrived at the Palace, Captain Ulic of the Dragon Corps searched Dagget himself. But there was a non-fatal incision already in his chest..." Needa began as Leidan and Guralf struggled not to vomit from the memory their Captain retold, even though they were on watch at the time and would have told Needa the story. He didn't care how he heard the report.

"...Leidan and Guralf here noticed the incision when Dagget ripped his shirt open an hour before dawn, spouting nonsense about how he was going to please his Mistress, then he...the prisoner pushed his fingers into the wound and started ripping his own chest open with his bare hands, like some sort of madman" Needa shook his head.

"Spirits...The sickening sound of tearing flesh...And muscle" Guralf moaned pitifully.

"I'll never understand how a man could do that...To himself" Leidan added with a groan.

Trimack closed his eyes and tried to dispel the image that wedged itself into his mind's eye, put there his men's frank descriptions. He opened his eyes once again as a terrible thought struck him so forcefully he nearly swayed hazily on his feet, something was missing from the body and it couldn't have just vanished. He lifted the torch higher for greater clarity and carefully scanned along the sides of the pale stiffened corpse but he failed to find what he was searching for. He had to swallow the burning bile sudden being violently spurted up his gullet.

"Gentlemen..." Trimack nearly gagged "...Where is his heart?"

It was then that he noticed a tidy hole in the prison floor, it looked like it could have been dug with a trowel it was so punctilious, oddly enough Dagget had curled around the hole as he'd died and there was a trail of fresh blood leading across the floor from the corpse and down the circular opening in the stone cobble flooring that spanned the entire prison block.

xxxxXxxxx

Nicci was dressed in a black, silk, floor length robe, complemented with a wealth of detailed swirling silver trim that ran the edges of her robe. Her loosened mane of long silken blonde hair cascaded over a high collar that drew attention to her slight oval shaped jaw and an indecently low neckline bared an immodest amount of creamy cleavage. Her robe was secured by eight elaborately intertwined satin bows that coursed from her flat lower abdomen to beneath her generously full breasts. The was two long slits in either side of the flowing garment running from her dainty ankle to the seductive curve of her hips and bared her black knee high leather boots along with a fare amount of the flawless golden skin and toned muscles of her lithe thighs. She wore nothing else beneath her formal attire, that she reserved for prayers when she was outside the Palace of Prophets, whereas inside the Palace of Prophets The Prelate Of The Sisters of the Light couldn't be found wearing anything else. Nicci's chosen form of ceremonial wear was by far more decadent than anything any of her numerous predecessors would have ever worn, but as enjoyably hedonic as the folds of fine silk felt sliding over her body, her robes were still highly practical. The long black sleeves fitted tightly to her lightly muscled upper arms, flaring outward from the middle of her forearms to allow the necessary space to conceal the two deadly Dacra she always carried on her person within easy reach. The flared ends of her satin sleeves were deliberately tailored a little longer than need be to hide the action, however skilfully practised, of her using her magic to pull her weapons free from their confines and into her elegant palms, thus offering her the element of surprise in any attack, but her long black sleeves did nothing to hamper anyone's view of the solid gold signet ring on the ring-finger of her left hand, the face of the ring, passed down from Prelate to Prelate, proudly displayed the symbol of The Creator-a sunburst pattern. She'd add her wedding band to the gold signet ring if and when she ever remarried, placing it closest to her slender knuckle, just as she had done during her first marriage to Marianna. A brief smile touched Nicci's full pink lips, blooming into a toothy grin of elated anticipation and longing when she thought about Kahlan in a flowing white wedding gown, with titillating undergarments made of transparent lace underneath.

Her grin faded, like a flame extinguishing beneath an avalanche as she rounded a corner in the Palace's never-ending labyrinth of long winding halls, most of which she'd yet to explore save for those she walked on a daily basis. It was far too easy for one to get lost in the People's Palace to go investigating without a knowledgeable escort alongside, according to her own guide the majority of servants never learned their way around the entire Palace even if they spent their whole lives working at the Home of Lady Rahl and apparently more than one person had gone missing over the years and the body hadn't been found for days some times weeks. She supposed she would have to wait until Kelia was dead before Denna would consider finishing her tutorial of the Palace grounds. As she turned the corner, she stepped onto a particularly long stretch of marble corridor that stretched out before her like a road, it was illuminated by the mellow morning light spilling into the hallway from evenly spaced, large, arched windows with their gleaming panes stained crimson to depict the emblem of House Rahl, an ornate letter 'R'. Mounted seven feet high on the stone walls next to each window was a cast iron bracket with a new unlit torch inserted, those in use during the especially cold night had already been replaced by the morning staff even though the sun hadn't been in the sky for more than half a candle mark, they liked to make a start on their duties before the bells rang for Devotions. Lucubrate tapestries with splashed with rich colours were hung here and there on the walls, showing serene countrysides, infamously vicious and bloody battles where D'Hara had emerged victoriously and beautiful mountain ranges such as the Rang'Shada. A procession of lavish crimson carpet lead the way down the wide hall, silencing the sounds of her boot heels as she gracefully stalked along the hall. Finely crafted mahogany tables, about the same height as her hip, were pushed up against the white marble walls, supporting refined vases of fresh white and red roses with decorative greenery that released their pleasing floral scents into the clean air filling the lavish hall.

"Lady Rahl is expecting me" Nicci said quietly to the two tall blonde Mord'Sith standing guard outside the double doors leading into Cara and Dahlia's outer chamber.

As was procedure, she drew to a stop in front of the leather-clad, unnervingly stoic faced women, waiting for their approval before she reached for the solid gold doorhandles. The Prelate's tone was light and melodic, smooth like well-tended velvet, despite the grave circumstances that summoned her to the monarch's apartments at such an early hour. She felt a pang of anxiety stab through her chest she noticed that both fearsome-looking Mord'Sith had her Agiel unsheathed and clenched tightly in her crimson gloved fist at the ready, not because they viewed her as a threat to Lady Rahl, but because they knew their sovereign Mistress was in agony and they could do nothing to ease Cara's pain, so they shared it in the only way they knew how. Though both Mord'Sith couldn't have been more than nineteen years old, there was nothing remotely youthful in their cold blue eyes as they swept their hard gazes up and down the length of her body, the other blondes emitted nothing but the calculating confidence commonplace to Mord'Sith as they appraised her menacingly. If she hadn't already known that all the especially efficient Mord'Sith in the Palace were trained by Raina should would've guessed from the particularly incisive glint in their eyes, it was identical to the glacial expression Raina adopted when someone she cared about was in danger. An icy shiver ran down her spine, forcing her to stifle a shiver, as she stood there being shrewdly studied by two of the only creatures alive who could effortlessly stop her magic regardless of their age and the strength of her power. It was the instinctive fear one with the Gift experienced whenever a Sister of the Agiel was near for the simple fact a Mord'Sith could capture the magic of anyone foolish enough to use their Han against them.

"Enter" Mistress Vika finally said, her melodic voice was a mix of steel and frost. The two Mord'Sith, like everyone else, knew that she was a friend of their Mistress, and that the Old World as a firm if not unofficial ally of D'Hara, so she couldn't begin to comprehend how insensate the two blondes would be when dealing with someone whose loyalty to Lady Rahl was in question.

Nicci inclined her head slightly before she stepped closer to the doors and reached for the gold doorhandles. The routinely oiled hinges didn't make a single sound she pushed the heavy oak doors open, she elegantly stepped inside the Lady Rahl's outer chamber, the back hem of her silk robes dragging along the crimson carpet as she drew the doors shut behind her with a subdued click. Cara and Dahlia's outer chamber was easily large enough to swallow two moderately sized houses and still provide ample room to move about. The overall style was simplistic but the furniture was nothing but the best and kept in spotless condition. The finest silks and cottons padded the finely crafted chaises placed at the centre of the room for visitors to sit on while they waited to be addressed. Several tables and tall stacked bookshelves were painstakingly carved into arrays of mesmerizing beauty and intracity. The thick furs covering the marble floor belonged to the most dangerous beasts roaming the wilds of D'Hara and were all hunted down and skinned by Cara. The dozen of free standing, jewel encrusted, gold candelabra placed around the huge room to provide the most light during the night would fetch a handsome price, enough to purchase entire estates. More vases of white and red roses were scattered across the chamber on polished surfaces of furniture. The immense windows, four of them consuming most the far wall with Rahl emblem staining the panes, gleamed brightly and seemed amplify the sunlight flowing into the vast room and made the marble walls gleam. Wood and kindling was assembled in the huge hearth, the mantle cradling the impressive fireplace was considerably taller than any of the bulky D'Haran soldiers patrolling the halls. Hanging from the wall in between two of the big windows across from where she lingered by the door, the Devotional was woven in gold thread into a tapestry of black silk. Even though Nicci had been as silent as a mouse entering the outer chamber, and there was a goodly distance between the entrance and the arched bedchamber door, an anxious mother was capable of alarming feats, even detecting a mouse's tiny paws hitting the floor.

"Nicci. Get in here. Now" Out in the hall Mistress Vika's voice had been cold, but the sound of Cara's permanent drawl beckoning her in toward the bedchamber was glacial steel swathed in wool, like an undeniable siren's call luring a sailor to his gruesome death. Nicci gathered her resolve around her like a winter cloak to ward off the sudden chill slithering up and down her spine, unlike with the two Mord'Sith sentries outside the outer chamber, she was unable to muffle her shiver of trepidation before she took a wooden step in the direction of Cara and Dahlia's bedchamber, and another, and then another. All too soon she passed through the arcuate entryway to the other room, just as impressively furnished as the outer chamber and almost as large, most of the monarch's sleeping quarters was dominated by the huge four-poster, crimson canopied bed. She discovered Dahlia, with her long mane of chestnut brown hair free from it's signature braid and the Mord'Sith Queen was sheathed in a tight maroon coloured nightdress that hugged her lithe body in all the correct places to greatly compliment her alluring form, the brunette was curled up in the middle of the bed, atop the silken Rahl red bedsheets, with her arms tightly wrapped around Lily's trembling body. She could only just hear the soft lilting octaves of Dahlia's voice as the Mord'Sith crooned comfortingly to her ailing daughter, but there was too much distance between the threshold to the room and the effetely wide bed for her to hear the soothing words Dahlia whispered to her youngest daughter. Cara and Zedd stood close to the bedchamber door with their backs turned toward her as they spoke in hushed tones.

"How is she?" Nicci approached the Lady Rahl and the First Wizard slowly and whispered to them quietly. She didn't want to risk disturbing the two brunettes cuddled together on the bed. She winced compassionately to herself when she noticed, even over the distance amassed between them, the sheen of glistening perspiration coating Lily's little body. Clearly the Princess was running a high fever, but oddly as her Han floated through the room, she couldn't get a sense of whether Lily's symptoms were being caused by an actual illness or it was something to do with the girl's magic. She had a sense for these things, but what else could possibly be causing the child so much discomfort?.

"After ridding myself of the idiot physician who had some rather doltish suggestions that he thought were helpful. I have established that there is nothing physically wrong with Lily..." Zedd grumbled solemnly with wistful eyes aimed at the little girl clinging tightly to her mother.

"...But when I tried examining her with my Han, I encountered a protective barrier around her stronger than anything I have ever felt before. I couldn't penetrate it to see if her magic was growing out of control, and even if I could have, the process would've been extremely painful. Regardless, years of experience tells me that it is impossible for one's power to increase so dramatically over night that intervention and training is needed from the Sisters of the Light. But then, we have never seen anyone like Lily before. I don't know what is wrong"

"When the Gift starts to rage out of control the headaches come first and they can last for months if not years before the Gifted starts coughing up blood, which is one of the more advanced stages. I may have only a limited understanding of Lily's magic, but like you said Wizard, I do not think it could have matured to that extensive point in twelve hours." Nicci wrapped her arms around herself as helpless confusion assaulted her from every angle. She wanted to scream her frustration, her worry for the child she felt great affection toward, but then she thought of how Cara and Dahlia must feel, watching their daughter continue to cough up blood into a stained rag the Mord'Sith Queen held up to her child's lips and suddenly her own concern for Lily paled in comparison.

She hated not being able to say for certain what was wrong with Lily, not only did it frustrate her in a pedantic sense, but she truly feared that if she and Zedd couldn't locate the cause, and quickly, then the symptoms would soon have dark consequences for the Princess. But where did they start their crucial investigation when everything they knew about typical magic couldn't necessarily be applied to Lily?. The blind were leading the blind.

"What happens after?..." Cara abruptly bit out between perfect gritted teeth. She glanced at her slightly shorter friend, knowing precisely what the Lady Rahl was asking, but resistant against giving the answer. She didn't want to see Cara crumble.

"...After they start vomiting blood. And if they don't learn to control their Han, something I know Lily won't be able to do when she is like this. What. Happens. Then?" Cara demanded with tormented anger. She could sense Cara's helpless fury, the Lady Rahl was angry in her bones, the tension flowing off of the other blonde's lean body was like a gust of wind, it rushed over her skin as if she were a hapless leaf blowing around in a hurricane, piercing her muscles without mercy, pushing and pulling the response out of her no matter how badly she tried to bury it.

"...Momma..." At the small sound of Lily's voice, husky and haggard from her recent bout of coughing and vomiting, Cara's attention shifted away from Nicci in an instant and latched onto her daughter and her wife. Nicci stepped closer to Zedd's tall and skinny frame when the Lady Rahl strode purposefully toward her bed, she eyed the numerous pouches attached to the wide brown leather belt that secured the elderly Wizard's simple robes. Suddenly a keenly beneficial idea hit her in the back of her head.

"Do you have any Boneset with you?, and Hops?..." She urgently inquired of the grey-haired man next to her. Zedd looked down at her for a moment, his bushy eyebrows drawn into a frown of confusion.

"...We are both agreed that we should not try to use our Gifts to force our way through the barrier surrounding Lily. Its doubtful that we could anyway being as her magic is stronger than mine, and yours by default, also we both know that the process is too invasive and painful unless the recipient is in a position to help us examine them, which the Princess isn't. But we can't leave Lily in this state. Boneset is used to treat advanced fevers and relax severe muscle cramps, an infusion of that with Hops, which is used to treat insomnia, will help relieve her pain and get her to rest until we can isolate the cause and devise the proper method of treatment" She explained rapidly to the Wizard, but quietly to avoid disturbing the other three people in the chamber.

"Bags!. Of course you're right Nicci, I cannot believe I didn't think of that myself, but I do think I have a little..." Zedd grumbled and growled to himself as he went rooting through the large leather pouches at his waist.

His rumblings grew progressive louder as he rummaged around his deep pouches, rattling phials as he searched for a specific two containing Boneset and Hops, it wasn't long before she felt the need to thunk him on the back of his head to remind him to be quiet, and she was about to do so, when he suddenly pulled out a four-inch rectangular box made out of thick blown-glass from a pouch at his right hip, the covering was forged out of chrome steel and if she wasn't mistaken there was a magic shield to stop any unwanted person from opening it, or maybe it was to keep something from getting out.

"...Hold this for me will you, it is in my way" It wasn't a question, and she hadn't any time to say 'no' or even ask what was in the mysterious container before it was shoved into her hand. She wrapped her fingers around the box, taking a moment to prepare herself for what she might be about to uncover before she lifted it up for inspection. Shocked, she nearly dropped the box when she caught sight of eight monstrously hairy legs entwined with white webs, two horribly prominent fangs wrapped around a piece of pipet that was used for milking venom, and worse still, six beady black eyes were staring back at her shamelessly.

"You bastard" Nicci grimaced in disgust as she held the gaze of one very large brown Phoneutria spider, renowned for being the most venomous spider in the entire known world.

"I'll thank you not to use such language around Felipe Nicci, he already has a vicious bite" Zedd scolded absently, a wry smile tilting his mouth upward as he returned to his quest of searching for Boneset and Hops in the same pouch he'd pulled the hideous arachnid out of.

"'Felipe'?..." Nicci echoed, tearing her eyes away from the boxed spider in her hand to glare at Zedd incredulously "...You named one of the most dangerous creatures in all of Creation, a thing more widely feared than Gars, fucking _Felipe!?" _She hissed through gritted teeth.

"First you label him a 'bastard'. Now its 'fucking Felipe'. If I didn't now any better Nicci I'd say you were scared of him" Zedd smiled at her devilishly. He finally pulled a small phial of crushed Boneset, it looked like a chalky white power, from his pouch.

"Nonsense. I wasn't calling Felipe the bastard..." Nicci smiled smugly at the indignant Wizard glowing and scowling at her insulted, narrowed eyes.

"...And to address your ludicrous suggestion. I spent three years in the arachnid pens at the Palace of Prophets milking their venom to create antidotes for the local populace, so, no I don't fear spiders. But if I did, and if I had dropped Felipe here housed in his _glass_ box, what would you have done with a Phoneutria spider on the loose in the People's Palace?. I imagine the Mord'Sith wouldn't be too happy with you placing Lady Rahl's life in danger"

"There is nothing to fear, not that I expected you to be scared of him or spiders in general, which is a very good thing because Kahlan is absolutely terrified of spiders, even the little ones. The glass is spelled so that it will never shatter and the lid is also spelled so that none but I can open it. Its all quite safe I assure you, especially considering Felipe has been chewing on the pipet for several hours. His venom is all but drained for now, ready for me to create more of the antidote to his venom that the Palace has been low on for a few weeks now" Zedd stated as he pulled another phial out of his pouch, this one containing Hops, a clear liquid. She'd suspected as much, after all, the Wizard would never do something so blatantly hazardous as to have such a dangerous spider in a loose container.

"And I suppose you carry Felipe around to alleviate your loneliness Wizard?" Nicci drawled sarcastically as she handed Felipe back over to the Wizard. Zedd slipped the boxed spider back into his pouch.

"Certainly not. I have to keep him with me because he unnerves my assistants and distracts them from their work..." Zedd said with a frown of contempt.

"...I need something to mix these with" He murmured thoughtfully, holding both phials in his hand. Nicci glanced around the chamber, taking notice of the goblet sitting on the bedside table. Instead of disturbing the three Rahls cuddling closely together on the four-poster bed, she held out her elegant hand and released a small amount of her magic, the goblet winked out of existence for an instant before it reappeared in her hand. She was relieved to see three-fingers worth of water already held inside the cup's golden cusp. She could have sent for the goblet to be refilled, it wouldn't be a hardship considering there was a fresh-water well close by in the labyrinth of halls, one of thousands in the Palace, but she wanted Lily to be resting comfortably as soon as possible.

"Here..." Nicci held up the goblet, watching intently as Zedd pulled the stopper free from the phial of Boneset. Neither of them was absolutely sure how much of either herb to give the young Princess because they hadn't yet identified the root cause of her symptoms.

"...Just an ounce of Boneset and fifteen drops of Hops should put her to sleep until the evening"

That was the dosage she'd recommend for an adolescent, but the Gifted were strangely resistant to these type of remedies, and in the unlikely event Lily did wake sooner than expected she'd leave more of the herbs with Cara and Dahlia while she and Zedd went to work on solving this strange occurrence. She intended to contact her Sisters at the Palace of Prophets via Journey Book and command that they begin researching the strangest, most archaic forms of magic. In essence it was the same thing she'd been doing for weeks, searching for the answer to the riddle of what Lily's magic was and where it originated, but they would cover more ground if the entire Sisterhood began working on the puzzle. Zedd grunted his agreement as he used his Han to scoop out the appropriate weight of Boneset with an invisible hand and sieved the white powder into the goblet of water she held.

"Then you and I should go to the library. I know where Panis Rahl stored his confidential books on ancient magic that he inherited from his ancestors and that Cara now owns but has very little interest in" Zedd murmured as he cautiously poured fifteen drops of Hops into the water. Nicci nodded her acquiesce and carefully began swirling the cup in her hand for a few moments, waiting for the herbs to dissipate and mix together before she slowly approached the four-poster bed from Cara's side. Lily was cradled tightly between both monarchs, trembling and whimpering between bouts of violent coughing. Cara had one lithe arm protectively slung over the little brunette's waist and she was comfortingly cupping Dahlia's slender hip while the Mord'Sith tenderly stroked Lily's hair and crooned comfortingly little nothings into the Princess's ear.

"Lily needs to drink all of this. It'll taste absolutely vile but at least she'll sleep peacefully for several hours" Nicci murmured quietly, extending the goblet to Cara. The other blonde woman reluctantly glanced away from her beloved wife and child long enough to take the jewel encrusted goblet from her. The pain swirling at the depths of Cara's aquamarine eyes and the sight of Dahlia's lower lip quivering with misery made Nicci's chest hurt, she wasn't even aware of moving her hand until she was clutching her chest over her heart.

"Momma...Nicci..." Lily whispered, her eyes were glazed and unfocused for the longest time. Nicci could hardly breath as she urgently waited for the Princess to finish speaking in her painfully hoarse voice "...You have to go to Agaden Reach...Shota knows how to help...But you mustn't trust her...Even for a moment"

xxxxXxxxx

Agaden Reach was cradled deep in the Rang'Shada mountains, surrounded by a jagged wreath of tall snow-capped peaks that stretched high into the thin air. The remote valley was encircled by a menacing wall of big trees that twisted together that added a forbidding air to the woods where no one ever entered and came back out, not even Wizards dared to venture into the home of the Witch Woman.

Dark figures kept to the thick shadows of the infamous woods, the strange creatures could be heard but never seen through the mist and vapours that danced demoniacally along the grotesquely twisted deadened tree branches and dangling vines, at times the clouding grey fog would twist and spin at the passing of animals, cloaked in the darkness that only grew blacker the closer they travelled toward Agaden Valley. Hollow calls echoed through the rank smell and shapes were reflected in the black surfaces of the murky swamps.

Agaden Valley was at the edge of the grim forest, spread out far below the monstrous wood a long green valley was lit brightly by the sun where the sound of rushing water could be heard for miles. Gigantic rock peaks stood almost straight upward from fields of golden grasses among stands of oak, beech and maple that rippled in the fresh air. Mazes of vibrant brush, tight trees and fern covered boulders framed streams meandering among the fields of green grass and the banks that formed gentle hills of the valley. The surrounding forest bleeding out into the valley was like the night clashing with the day.

Beyond the towering mountains, the dark oppressive woods and the majestically beautiful valley, at the centre of it all, set among a carpet of grand trees was a place of grace and splendour. Delicate spirals stretched into the sky, wispy bridges spanned the high gaps between towers and stairs spiral around turrets where colourful flags snapped; a large Palace of mesmerising beauty. Inside the Manse, there was a small square room covered in deep green moss and vibrant vines that reached downward, trying to touch their beloved Mistress as Shota, wearing a floor-length strapless gown of sapphire blue velvet, slowly paced around a large circular pool of water sunken into the stone floor. A vision played out on the surface of the deep pond, a lazy smirk toyed with the corner of her mouth as she watched Lily Rahl nestle with her apprehensive parents on a four-poster bed of crimson silk.

"Indeed. Princess Liliana Rahl, I can help you. But the true question is; what will my assistance cost your rather exquisite mother?..." Shota waved her elegant hand casually, dispelling the vision for the water's surface as she drew to a stop before the pool, she crossed her arms beneath her breasts as she cocked her head to the side.

"...I'd best prepare some tea and scones" The Witch Woman mused aloud with a sly smile.

xxxxXxxxx

"Agaden Reach is in the Midlands, in a remote pocket of the Rang'Shada. Even if we left this second on the fastest horses trained by your Mord'Sith it would still take over a month to travel over that distance depending on weather conditions, and that doesn't include the return tip to the People's Palace. It wouldn't be safe for Lily to stay on the infusion of herbs for that long, she could become dependant on them, or they would stop having the required effect on her and its doubtful they will help her like they would work on you or I as it is..." Nicci shook her head slowly as she watched Cara's white-knuckle grip on the stone railing of her marble balcony tighten even further as she spoke, to the extent she was actually surprised when clumps of white granite didn't crumble into dust beneath the other blonde's hands. With her arms crossed beneath her breasts, The Prelate leaned back against one of the towering white stone sculptures that supported the arch cradling the double glass doors that lead from the gargantuan balcony, offering an outstanding view of the oceanic gold and silver Azrith Plains and the majestic Capital City sprawled out over a thousand feet below where they stood, into Cara and Dahlia's lavish bedchamber, where Zedd was currently preparing small bundles of herbs for Lily to take later in the day when the little girl awoke. Another benefit to taking Boneset and Hops; they worked swiftly together, she just hoped Lily would sleep for a long while to make up for lost rest during the night.

"...When I came here I brought an urn of White Sorcerer's Sand with me. If you draw a spell in High D'Haran with the Sand, it adds exceptional strength to it. I could use the Sorcerer's Sand to Spirit the two of us into Agaden Valley in just a few moments, but my Han will be severely depleted for a few weeks after. If Shota were to attack you, I won't be able to combat her magic nor will I be able to return us to the Palace. We'd have to travel back by foot until we could purchase some horses"

"There is another way to get there" Cara finally said.

The light breeze toyed with the loose ends of the other woman's long blonde hair, released from it's usual confines and pinned back from Cara's face by diamond clips that gleamed brightly in the sunlight shinning down on them both. Nicci frowned in puzzlement as the slighter shorter blonde, still wearing the flowing black silk nightgown from the night before, began to pace along the length of the wide balcony, easily several dozen feet long. Lady Rahl seemed to be mulling over her own thoughts before she gave voice to them. Cara turned back to her at last with a mask of expressionlessness painted across her maddeningly perfect face. Abruptly Nicci's attention darted toward the sudden knock on the glass balcony doors, she shifted to the side, catching sight of Ulic's immense muscular form clad in full crimson leather and chain mail armour through the glass balcony doors before she threw them open. Standing aside while Ulic nodded his blonde head in acknowledgement to her, before he dropped to his knees before Cara with his head bowed in reverence, the huge man saluted his Mistress with closed fist to heart and in a strong, deep baritone gave the Devotional.

"Rise Ulic..." Cara tiredly gestured the six and a half foot man onto his heavy armour-plated boots "...What is it?" Lady Rahl asked when the Captain of the Dragon Corps stood tall before her with his hands clasped together behind his back. Nicci frowned when Ulic turned so he could speak to both herself and to Cara without seeming rude or dismissive to either one of them.

"A visitor for you Prelate Nicci. She claims to be a Sister of the Light. Mistress Triana and Mistress Garren have her under watch in your chambers Prelate, the Mother Confessor insisted that she be brought inside the Palace on account of her pregnancy. She did give the Devotional before hand" Ulic reported.

"Marianna is here?" Nicci asked

"That is the name she gave at the gates, Prelate" Ulic answered plainly with a nod.

"She is one of my administrators and a close friend from the Palace of Prophets" Nicci explained when Cara looked at her in question.

She left out the fact that Marianna was also her former wife as it was no longer of any importance. Marianna had since remarried another of their close friends and Sisters; the two were now expecting their first child, a daughter. She and Marianna had always made better friends than wives to each other, though they had certainly been better lovers than friends, partly because she had never truly given her heart to Marianna in the way a wife ought to love her spouse. She had wanted a companion after a century of meaningless relationships and liaisons, and Marianna, a few years older than herself, had made her affection and desire for her well known from the moment they had reached adolescence. It had seemed logical to her, they both wanted something and only the other could provide it. Their marriage had been long, relatively happy and filled with passion, but eventually they had come to realise that as pleasant as their union had been, they didn't have the same love extolled in poems. The separation had been a mutual decision, one Nicci was grateful she'd chosen to broach, because Marianna had found true love and now so had she.

"Go and see what this Marianna wants from you while I make preparations for the journey. Then return to me so we can leave as soon as possible for Agaden Reach. Ulic, before you attend Devotions go with Nicci and inform Mistress Triana and Mistress Garren that I want the woman under constant watch while she remains here in my home, but she is not to be harmed or harassed without due cause. Nicci, feel free to emphasise that command to Triana if need be" Cara smirked a little, fondly albeit absently. Nicci nodded, Triana was easily riled at the best of times and with something so clearly afoot she imagined the brunette Mord'Sith was chomping at the bit for something or someone to make a wrong move so that she could vent her anger and frustrations out on, it was very probable that she would have to stress Cara's instructions to Triana before she returned to their Lady Rahl.

"I won't be long..." Nicci said to Cara, but the other blonde had already stalked wordlessly back into her bedchamber to be with her beloved wife and her cherished child. She was eager to set off for Agaden Reach so that they could help Lily, perhaps not as eager as Cara on account of the maternal instinct to protect one's child running amok in her friend's head, but still, she was prepared to do almost anything to see the little Princess healthy once again.

"...Lets be off Ulic"

Nicci strode into Cara and Dahlia's bedroom, casting one last sombre glance to the three Rahls cuddled together on top of the four-poster bed before she walked out into the elaborate outer chamber with Ulic close behind her, his heavy footsteps resounded loudly to the rear. The two blonde Mord'Sith standing guard outside their Mistress's chambers were still as silent and cold as ice sculptures, ice sculptures that would never melt even with the mid-morning sun flowing into the wide marble hall, stretching out before her like a long road with ornate and impressively expensive furnishings. As long as her stride was, as fast as her long legs carried her, it was still a long walk to her and Kahlan's chambers. It required a good twenty minutes for her to weave her way through wide and extensively decorated halls bathed in sunlight, marble corridors adorned with rich tapestries and small tables supporting vases with bouquets of fresh and sweet smelling flowers, welcoming antechambers that connected the labyrinth of halls and corridors emptied of servants and nobles who were now attending Devotionals in Devotion squares located throughout the People's Palace and out in the numerous courtyards. She even had to scythe her way through a desolate, well-tended, indoor garden, one of many that teemed with flourishing apple trees and other rich vegetation, an open roof allowed sunlight and the fresh morning air to bathe her voluptuous body, only a long winding marble path reminded her that she was in fact indoors and not outside in an orchard. After descending a large spiral staircase by three tiers, she imagined there were hundreds of thousands of individual steps amassed in that single stairwell alone, and striding purposefully down several plush hallways she was finally confronted with the set of tall oak double doors, incised with the emblem of House Rahl, she paused momentarily with her graceful palms resting on both solid gold doorhandles. With an internal wince, she suddenly realised that she could quite possibly be walking into a tempestuous storm, if her long-dead marriage to Marianna had somehow come to light in conversation she was about to be faced with a very angry Confessor, or worse, what if her beloved mate was upset that she had failed to mention her former wife?, she'd had ample time to do so in their long and intimate talks. She wouldn't know if Kahlan had been informed of her previous marriage until she entered the outer chamber, but she found herself dreading the consequences of her silence as she lingered outside her apartments with Ulic waiting calmly behind her. She growled to herself, mentally preparing herself for either of Kahlan's perceived responses, before she shoved the double doors open with a blank expression.

Two dark-haired women were sat next to each other on one of the four oak chaises dominating the centre of the large outer chamber, cold and stoic faced Garren and Triana loomed close by on their feet, and though Marianna had chosen to forgo the traditional veil for some reason, she could instantly tell the difference between the two seated brunettes; her love, Kahlan, sat to the right, her thick satin smooth dark-brown hair was gloriously wavy in comparison to the fine, straight strands belonging to Marianna. She swallowed tightly when she heard the lilting sound of Kahlan's melodic voice streaming together with the alto of Marianna's in an easy conversation.

"I hear I am in high demand, and by four frighteningly beautiful women no less. Its like my sixteenth birthday all over again" Nicci drawled with a honeyed smile. She truly hoped she wasn't about to be confronted with an upset Confessor. Kahlan's misery would tear strips off of her heart. Her mate's tears would kill her. Ulic moved out from behind her and hastily strode toward Triana and Garren, he respectfully inclined his head to them, before he began whispering softly.

"I don't know whether to be jealous at the thought, or flattered that I've caught the attention of such a debauchee" Kahlan tilted her head to glance at Nicci over the back of the chaise. The Prelate breathed a sight of relief, but inwardly she cringed, the news of a previous marriage would be better coming from her lips, but how was her soulmate going to react when she found out that she had been seated next to her former wife?.

"Not just my attention, love..." Nicci placed her hands on the back of the chaise and leaned downward to capture the sweet softness of Kahlan's perfectly plump pink lips with her own in a pert yet gentle kiss. Tender warmth blossomed in her chest, singing a golden tune that rushed through her veins. It was a comfort to be with her love after seeing Lily in pain along with Cara and Dahlia's motherly distress. Kahlan was her haven, her port in a storm, her oasis in a desert.

"...My heart as well..." Nicci whispered privately against her Confessor's addictive mouth. She smiled at the loving twinkle dancing in Kahlan's beautiful sky blue eyes, those stunning eyes she adored. She withdrew slightly and finally turned her attention to Marianna, the other Sorceress quietly watched them with a smile of genuine happiness playing across her lips.

"...How do you like my mate, Mari?" Nicci tilted her head as she leaned her weight against the back of the chaise.

"I hardly think you are deserving of a woman with such repute, old friend. Whereas you are notoriously cranky and sarcastic, I find the rumours surrounding the Mother Confessor's kind heart to be utterly true. Or has Kahlan here tamed your acerbic tongue?" Marianna cocked her head teasingly, returning the look Nicci gave her.

"In part, but you will find foul language is still my forte" Nicci purred with a smirk. Kahlan and Marianna laughed.

"Indeed..." Marianna glanced at Kahlan with an amused smile "...Mother Confessor, I think only you will be capable of teaching your mate some decorum. Its sorely needed. She once blurted out the most indecent curse during morning prayers, and being The Prelate none could chide her for it" Kahlan's melodic laugh rang out again.

"I only cursed because I remembered I had left one of the arachnid pens open..." Nicci defended herself with a grimace at the memory.

"...And it was not a true curse, I only said..."

"Nicci!" Kahlan scolded immediately. Nicci rolled her eyes exasperatedly but otherwise remained quiet. Marianna grinned smugly at The Prelate.

"Thankfully Nathan managed to catch the awfully hairy creature before anything unfortunate could happen" Marianna shivered at the thought of a spider with free reign of the Palace. Kahlan nodded her head sympathetically. Nicci rolled her eyes again, unbeknownst to the two brunettes, she would never understand how a full grown person with command of the Gift, or extensive combat training, could fear an admittedly very ugly, but ultimately harmless creature. Most venoms were not without their antidotes. She smiled suddenly, she looked forward to an endless future of saving Kahlan from spiders, and reaping the 'rewards' of her 'heroism'.

"As much as I would delight in sharing memories Mari. I have pressing matters to attend with Lady Rahl, so I must ask for a blunt answer; what brings you here with no forewarning?..." Nicci breathed out with a frown. Marianna's entire demeanour changed rapidly, darkening to the extent she felt like all the giddy nostalgia present just a moment before was sucked out of the chamber leaving a taut silence that she found deeply disturbing. Her friend's dark brown eyes closed for a moment as her hand came to rest on her swollen stomach where her unborn daughter rested soundly.

"...What you wish to tell me Mari, you can say in front of Kahlan, and Triana and Garren. When you are ready" She coaxed softly, she got the sense that whatever news her friend carried with her from the Old World was paining her, which could only mean she wasn't going to like what Marianna had to say.

"Its Merissa..." Marianna whispered. The sheen of tears suddenly brimming the other Sorceress' eyes struck a bolt of dread into her heart.

"...Nicci, she has confessed to me, that she is a Sister of the Dark. Not just one of them, but their leader"

"That can't be!" Nicci snapped without giving the ridiculous notion any consideration. She had known Merissa since they were in the Workhouses together as young children, starving, impoverished and emotionally neglected by parents who didn't understand the power that manifested in their daughters at adolescence. They knew the suffering in the World better than most, they had endured it until the Sisters Of The Light had come to take them away from it all. Like her, Merissa was devoted to helping other people who suffered as they had, not to helping The Keeper unleash more misery.

"Nicci..." Marianna whispered imploringly. Nicci pushed away from the chaise with a primal sound of disbelief resonating in the back of her throat and began to swiftly pace the length of the chamber. She shook her head as she paced, Merissa wasn't a Sister of the Dark, she couldn't be, she would never turn against the Light. The mere thought disquieted her, but she didn't have to entertain it because her friend was _not_ a servant of The Keeper.

"Nicci" Kahlan said firmly. The sound of her mate's voice dragged her attention back to Marianna, tears of anguish wended their way down the other Sorceress' face. She exhaled sharply and stalked back to the chaise, placing a comforting hand on Marianna's shoulder.

"Tell me. When?. _Why?._" Nicci whispered. She felt sick to her stomach, but she had to know, she had to know if she could have prevented it.

"She said that she joined them when we were fifteen. I don't know why she told me now. Maybe its because the baby is expected soon...Merciful Spirits Nicci, what if she has done something to our baby?!. Promised her to The Keeper?!. What will I do then?!" Marianna desperately grasped at her wrist so tightly she could already feel purple bruises begin to form. Nicci parted her lips to defend Merissa, to assure Marianna that the other woman's wife would never hurt the innocent child growing in her womb. But she simply couldn't. She had thought that she knew Merissa, but if her friend was truly a Sister of the Dark, then she didn't know Merissa at all and she could make no such assurances.

"Here is what you will do Mari. Kahlan will take you down to the infirmary and Zedd, the last Wizard of the First Order, will examine you for any signs of dark magic. When I return, if _she _has done something to your baby, I will do everything in my power to help you both. But I cannot do so now, Cara and I must travel to Agaden Reach within the hour in order to help Lily" She glanced down at Kahlan as she spoke, she smiled soothingly when a spark of distress erupted in her love's eyes. And then she cast her eyes over to Triana and Garren, though she couldn't see beyond their unreadable masks, she knew they appreciated being updated on Lily's situation, the Princess was their niece, the youngest daughter of their Lady Rahl, they loved Lily like the little girl was one of their own; unconditionally. Ulic had already crept out of the chamber for Devotions. Kahlan nodded her head understandingly and reached out to place a soothing hand on Marianna's knee.

"Remain calm Mari. Breathe deeply..." She squeezed Marianna's hand comfortingly. An inadequate touch to comfort a woman grieving the loss of her wife, her soulmate and the mother of her child but it was all she could give.

"...I just have to know one last thing; where is Merissa now?" Marianna covered her mouth with her free hand, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a mournful sob.

"I begged her to renounce The Keeper and to ask for The Creator's forgiveness. The look she gave me, it was so cold, she'd never looked at me like that before. And that is when I knew, the woman I love is a ghost. I told her that I would never let her near me or the baby unless she turned back to the Light. But she left the Palace of Prophets that day, and hasn't been seen since..." Nicci felt her own eyes sting with tears of agony as she watched her friend break down into sobs, she blinked rapidly, realising with frigid finality what she would have to do when Lily was well again. She couldn't allow one of The Keeper's servants to roam about the Land of the Living, thinking up ways to destroy all that was good in the World on the behalf of her Master. She would have to hunt down and kill Merissa.

"...I know what telling you this means, what you will have to do, Nicci. But please, please try and convince her to turn back to the Light" Nicci nodded woodenly.

"I will try..." She promised sincerely "...Come now, you need to go to the infirmary. The day may be young but we've all got important things to do"

Marianna cradled her pregnant stomach in her hands as she stood up and shifted around the chaise, sniffling to herself, Nicci touched her hand to her friend's shoulder again as the brunette passed her, earning herself a shaky smile from the other Sorceress. Triana and Garren were close at hand obeying their orders to keep watch over the pregnant woman, Garren opened the chamber doors for Marianna to pass through while maintaining a forbidding air of lethality about her, Triana remained behind Marianna with her gloved hand resting lightly on the hilt of her Agiel. She wondered if Marianna's woeful tale hadn't struck a cord with the mated pair.

"Kahlan...I have to tell you something..." Nicci murmured when the other three women had disappeared out into the hall. Her beautiful mate frowned in puzzlement, tilting her head curiously.

"...I was married to Mari, a long time ago. In fact, because of the Ageing Spell surrounding the Palace of Prophets, I married and divorced her before your grandmother was even born"

"I suspected as much..." Kahlan crossed her arms beneath her full breasts. Nicci was taken-aback briskly, she shook her head and just stared at her mate lamely. This wasn't the reaction she'd been expecting, far from it, her Confessor didn't seem to be angry or upset and she hadn't a clue what to make of it. Was this the calm before the storm?.

"...I'm a Confessor, reading people is a large part of what I do"

"But you are not angry!" Nicci exclaimed with eyes wide with surprise. Kahlan smiled to herself, that confident little half-smile that made her heart pound in her chest and a dull ache form in the pit of her stomach. She mouth grew dry as her love ambled toward her, curvy hips swaying and bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Angry?. No. Like you said, I hadn't even been born at the time so how could I be angry?. Besides you never loved her the way you love me, did you?" She took a deep breath when Kahlan's arms snaked around her slim waist possessively, she linked her long fingers together at the nape of her mate's neck, staring down into the slightly shorter woman's eyes. There really wasn't any anger reflected back at her, Kahlan looked like a little kitten ready to nuzzle her but her woman wasn't upset or annoyed at her. She smiled tenderly, she wouldn't complain if Kahlan did start nuzzling her, she wouldn't complain at all.

"No..." Nicci shook her head, lightly stroking her hands down her mate's lean shoulders "...I never loved anyone the way I love you" She cupped Kahlan's beautiful face in both her hands as she leaned forward to brush their lips together, it was a soft rapturous connection that made her heart flutter in her chest, especially when she felt her Confessor's arms tighten around her svelte waist and the other woman's lips began moving beneath her own. If only she didn't have to return to Cara, she could attempt to lure Kahlan, absent a Rada'Han, between her thighs where she so desperately wanted her mate after months of chastely sleeping beside her love.

"I have to get going. I don't know when I'll be back, Cara was strangely vague about our method of travel, but she seemed confident that our journey wouldn't be overly long." Nicci murmured regretfully against her love's lips as they drew apart by an inch or so. She rested their foreheads together, savouring Kahlan's warmth melding in with her own, the feel of the Confessor's curves pressing into her statuesque body and the brunette's haunting scent, committing each sensation to memory so she wouldn't get cold out on the road. Though her perfectly shaped blonde brows were heavy with confusion over what Lady Rahl had planned.

"I could endure a long separation if it means you being careful. Not only does no one know for certain what a Witch Woman's abilities entail, Shota is one of the most devious people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting" Kahlan sighed heavily, her muscles tensed with concern.

"Don't worry about me. I imagine Dahlia will not allow Cara to leave the Palace without at least two Mord'Sith to guard her and then it won't matter how powerful Shota's magic is. I won't let my guard down, not until I come home to you"

xxxxXxxxx

"What was she like, Kelia I mean, before she was broken by Catha?" Shayla murmured to Regin as the two Mord'Sith stared out at the Azrith Plains from the grand balcony adjoining Regin and Sophia's bedchamber. The elder Princess, her mate and their best friends were confined to chambers until Lady Rahl said otherwise. Shayla and Regin leaned their forearms on the tall stone rail, the two blonde Mord'Sith stood so close together that their shoulders were touching. Regin tilted her head toward Shayla, the other woman was only an inch shorter than herself, before she cast her attention outward toward the ocean of sand and garrisons. She didn't see much point in answering the younger blonde's question; Kelia was a traitor, pure and simple. She would be dead soon, at the hands of a loyal D'Haran, perhaps at the end of her Agiel if she were confronted by her former friend. She sighed as she struggled to recall a memory of Kelia without the consuming influence of Catha.

"Kelia was an Omega Sister, she had no interest in the hierarchical chain that everyone else is constantly climbing or descending. She bred and trained the horses at Bohan and Jandralyn. It sounds like an inconsequential task until you're riding through the Empire one day and your horse is confronted with a snake in the grass or the scent of lion and their training is the only thing preventing them from bolting. Our horses are bred specifically to ensure superior strength and speed but they still have to be taught courage, obedience and endurance. Kelia was really good at it because she liked horses, not that she ever admitted that aloud..." Regin's full lips suddenly drifted into a half-smile as she blindly looked out at the gold and silver Plains stretching out in the distance and the huge marble city hundred of feet below the balcony. She saw Shayla glancing at her out the corner of her dove grey eyes as they leaned against the balcony railing together. Her smile ebbed when she realised that she had more bitter memories of Kelia than pleasant ones even though they'd been born in the same town and they'd been friends ever since they were little.

"...I will never be sure as to why Catha took Kelia as a second pet, its not usually done and the bitch never seemed all that interested in Kelia anyway, especially when I was around which was all the time. Kelia became a lost puppy following after me while I was being lead around on a leash by Catha, and no, that wasn't a metaphor. Catha took my virginity with her Agiel in front of the entire Temple I was bound to the floor by a chain connected to a collar around my neck. She took me every way imaginable and while she did I found Kelia looking at me, with anger and jealousy. But I've moved on from that, what really bothers me now is that I don't have anything left of my innocence to give to Sophia and my thighs are permanently branded with Catha's marks" Regin sighed regretfully. The mid-morning breeze brushed her face, if she were anything other than Mord'Sith she might have been thankful for the cool air because if she had been a lesser woman she would have blushed at recounting the tale of her stolen purity. It wasn't like her experience was the worst in the history of her Sisterhood.

"Nor I..." Shayla murmured softly, filling their companionable silence. Regin tore her gaze away from the Azrith Plains to study her best friend.

"...We are all trained in the arts of pleasure when we reach adolescence. 'Pleasure is the inverse of Pain, knowledge of one makes mastery of the other so much easier'" Shayla quoted her mother perfectly.

"'Break someone with Pain and they'll obey you. Break someone with Pleasure and they'll love you'." Regin nodded her head, quoting Denna herself. Denna had taught many generations of Mord'Sith that lesson, and they had in turn gone on to teach others, until she met Jennsen and she lost her will to bed anyone else.

"Because of who my mother is I got to choose who took charge of my sexual training. Sister Veronica, was not only exceptionally beautiful and several years my senior but she had a reputation for being magnificent in bed and by the Spirits was it underrated, on one occasion I reached climax and she wasn't even touching me, she finished me with a look and a command. Its true what poets yip about though, making love with Dani is so much more pleasurable than any other experience because I love her. Veronica was gentle when I gave her my virginity, but she was never remotely gentle again. Ever since Dani and I became mates, I haven't been able to decide if I would prefer to have been pure during my first time with Dani like she was, or if I prefer knowing every way imaginable to please her." Shayla chocked her head and pursed her lips in thought. Regin firmly clapped her friend on the shoulder.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter. We cannot change the fact that we've been trained vigorously in art of sex, nor the fact that our virginities belong to women who are not our mates, though your experience with Sister Veronica sounds a great deal preferable to my own. But we have given our women something that we shall give to no other; our love. And Mord'Sith mate for life."

"Behold Sister Regin is a Paradigm of Truth..." Shayla drawled sarcastically with a small smile. Regin chuckled her amusement before she absent-mindedly reached behind herself to rub the sensitive back of her neck, just above the top of her neck-guard.

"...Does this mean I have been with more women than you?" Shayla suddenly asked with a sly smirk.

"Probably. Catha took ownership of me at a young age, occasionally she would have me service a friend of hers while she watched but still, she was viciously possessive. I've only been with a handful of women. But I've only ever truly enjoyed sex with Sophia"

"I've finally beaten you at something dear Sister" Shayla nudged her shoulder against Regin's and beamed a proud smile brimming with competitiveness. Regin allowed her own self-satisfied smirk to cross her face, her younger Sister Of The Agiel abruptly appeared very uneasy in the mid-morning sunlight shinning down on them from above, making the wide white marble balcony gleam brightly like the rest of the People's Palace.

"Don't look so proud Shay, if Dani catches wind of this conversation she'll not be pleased" Regin teased, arching a brow as the platinum blonde began sputtering. The two young Mord'Sith pushed themselves away from the balcony rail to face each other with their hands on their slender hips. Shayla scowled up at her.

"And once again Sister Regin seizes the fucking upper hand" Shayla grumbled with a roll of her vibrant green eyes and a frustrated wave of her gloved palm. She laughed at her younger friend, as they turned and lazily leaned back against the balcony rail facing the glass double doors that lead into her and Sophia's bedchambers. She crossed her arms beneath her breasts as Shayla braced her elbows on the railing. The heavy maroon coloured bedroom drapes, inside the room, were drawn shut preventing them from seeing inside.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, your skills are improving rapidly, it won't be long before you stand over me victorious in the training ring..." Regin breathed with a fond smile aimed at the other girl. Shayla inclined her head, recognising the complement.

"...But until then I will dedicate my efforts to making a dignified loser out of you Shay" She laughed liltingly at the dark glower she was faced with.

"Very funny Regin..." The younger blonde grunted "...What do you think they are doing in there?" Shayla nodded her head toward the glass double doors with the curtains closed. The two Mord'Sith had been herded out onto the balcony sometime ago, and there hadn't been much sign of them being allowed back inside by their mates. But at least it was a nice day out.

"Dani hinted it had something to do with my and Sophia's wedding. Something to do with dress materials, maybe?" Regin shrugged one shoulder.

"Oh if it concerns frilly dresses, I do not want to know and they are welcome to their secrets..." Shayla shivered mockingly. She nodded her agreement, a Mord'Sith had no business talking about dresses, tearing the utterly useless contraptions from a lover's body maybe, but certainly not speaking of them.

"...That being said Sophia is not known for her appreciation of formal gowns and the like. The Princess is an honorary Sister of the Agiel, she likes red leather. Perhaps you should go and save your mate Regin"

Before she even had the chance to tense and do as her friend suggested, the heavy maroon drapes on the other side of the glass doors were jerked open and the doors were yanked inward. Regin's full lips pulled into a huge smile when Sophia ran out onto the balcony, barefooted and wearing formfitting leather pants with a strapless tunic that ended two inches above her waistband.

"She is a mad woman!. A mad woman with lace!..." Sophia yelled, aquamarine coloured eyes twinkling as she dove into Regin's outstretched leather-clad arms. She wrapped the Princess up in her strong embrace, she sighed contentedly as her lover's sinfully delectable curves pressed into hers and the younger woman tucked her head beneath her chin. Sophia's arms went around her slim waist.

"...But I think you will like this particular piece of clothing" Sophia tilted her head up to Regin with a sultry smirk. The taller blonde tilted her head, she knew exactly what her lover was referring to, a small grin played across her lips as she lowered her head and pressed a tender kiss to her fiancée's succulent mouth.

"What colour?" Regin rasped against her mate's lips as she held the younger blonde close to her chest. The slightly shorter blonde leaned their foreheads together as the warm sunlight poured down on them in brilliant rays.

"You're just going to have to wait and see lover" Sophia nipped at her lower lip teasingly. She growled huskily in the back of her throat, earning herself a lilting laugh from her mate. The slight breeze carried more of her beloveds scent to her, her every sense thrummed with pleasant awareness of her her Princess close proximity.

"Oh the Princess is a tease..." Shayla chuckled amusedly, leaning further back on her elbows braced against the stone railing.

"...And there is the Light of my life. What is this I hear about you working with lace my love?" Regin lifted her head from Sophia's, tightening her arms around her lover as Danika stepped out onto the marble balcony with a slight blush staining her magnolia pale cheeks.

"Lace underthings for the wedding night" Danika elaborated as Shayla straightened and the Confessor stepped into her own mate's arms. Regin heard Sophia chuckle hauntingly into the column of her throat.

"Mm do you think we could acquire some of those Confessor Amnell?" Shayla purred suggestively to the brunette. Danika nibbled on her lower lip, trying to hide a smile, the brunette woman leaned into her lover and whispered something into the platinum blonde's ear, making the Mord'Sith grin widely. The kiss that the other mated pair then shared was equal amounts of tenderness and heat. Regin tilted her head when she heard movement in the bedchamber, her expression turned stoic as she carefully pushed Sophia behind her on the balcony, her gloved hand came to rest on the hilt of her Agiel, blades of agony roared up her arm like shafts of lightning and fire.

"Princess. Sisters. Confessor..." Mistress Carmella, a tall buxom redheaded Mord'Sith around her age, greeted with cold civility as she stepped out onto the balcony "...I am to inform you that Lady Rahl is leaving the Palace for Agaden Reach and that she commands you to remain here until her return"

"A journey that could take months even on the fastest horses" Regin arched an eyebrow incredulously.

"Actually..." Sophia murmured as she leaned her hip against the balcony rail with a tight smile, suddenly reminded of why they couldn't leave their apartments; Lily. Lady Rahl wanted her eldest daughter where she was safe.

"...When my mother was fourteen she was out in the mountains that separate D'Hara from the Midlands. She went investigating a cave invested with Gars, after 'dealing' with the Gars she found an egg which she returned to the Palace and when it eventually hatched a couple weeks after, the young inside was a red dragon"

"Are you trying to tell me that Lady Rahl has a pet dragon?" Regin blinked.

"My mother called her Scarlet..." Sophia smiled sweetly and patted Regin's upper arm "...Scarlet will be able to fly my mother and three others over the distance in a day or so"

"Just another excellent reason not to get on the wrong side of Mistress Rahl" Shayla commented with a smirk.

**TBC. . .**


	30. Chapter 25 Part Three

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend Of The Seeker or anything else associated with the show.

**Chapter Twenty five, Part Three.**

Cara glanced up from roughly shoving things into her deerskin pack, with far more force than was strictly needed, when she heard the double doors to hers and Dahlia's immense and luxuriously furnished bedchamber swing open with a soft creak before they were drawn closed with a subdued click. Nicci stalked into the room with a troubled frown etched deeply into her brow. Cara absentmindedly noted The Prelate had changed into attire suitable for a long journey, a pair of tight black pants moulded to the contours of the other blonde's long legs the ends of which were tucked into black knee-high riding boots and the formfitting black shirt Nicci wore ended several inches above the other woman's navel. The Prelate also carried a pack similar to her own slung over one shoulder and Nicci's hair was secured back from her face by a multitude of gleaming diamond clips.

"What is it?" Cara whispered quietly to avoid even the slightest chance of waking Lily, now that her youngest daughter slept peacefully at last in her shared four-poster bed after a night of violent vomiting and fighting a fever.

Dahlia had protectively curled her voluptuous and lithe body around the brunette Princess beneath their silken maroon coloured bedsheets, contenting herself by tenderly stroking Lily's pale forehead, the Mord'Sith seemed completely oblivious to anything or anyone but Lily. Her beloved wife had chosen not to dress in her typical red leather, favouring instead a thin silk nightdress of such a dark red colour it seemed almost black and Dahlia's long glossy mane of chestnut locks were free to roam over the Mord'Sith's slender shoulders, bared by the strapless nightdress, and the exquisitely pale column of her neck. Cara's jaw clenched as the merciless fist trapping her heart squeezed slowly. She didn't want to leave the two brunettes, especially under the circumstances, not for a single instant and certainly not for an entire day, but she knew her absence was necessary to define exactly what was wrong with Lily and how to help her daughter. She had to leave them while she interrogated Shota, and it _would_ be a vicious interrogation not a pleasant conversation, the Witch Woman was far to fond of playing games to give her a clear cut answer and she was in no mood for it. She was tried of danger managing to hook its sharp talons into her family, she was incensed that she didn't know of a way to prevent it from happening, and she was enraged that instead of endangering _her _it was her daughters of late who seemed to be on the receiving end of some unjustified punishment. Catha attempting to steal Sophia's mate and now Lily suffering from an unidentifiable illness, if it was an illness, these grave events made her think that perhaps the 'Good' Spirits had somehow become blind to the plights of the innocent.

She grabbed a pair of tight dark brown leather pants from a shelf inside her finely crafted oak wardrobe and pushed them into her pack where she'd already stored several other things; a complete change of clothes on account of the journey to Agaden Reach requiring a day or so even on the back of a Dragon. A hard black leather sash held fifteen throwing knives, the lethally sharp blades had the High D'Haran rune for accuracy beautifully engraved half a centimetre above the hilts, she would don the thick belt when they arrived in Shota's woodland domain. Two days worth of water was carefully stowed away inside a waterskin specifically designed to keep the liquid cool and fresh for as long as possible along with a variety of fruits carefully wrapped in a thick cloth to avoid damage on the journey and spelled by Zedd to retain their freshness for at least a fortnight. A large leather purse was filled to bursting with nothing but Gold coins with the emblem of House Rahl incised into both sides. The Witch Woman would demand a payment for the information Lily assured her the auburn-haired woman possessed and though she knew it was unlikely Shota would ask for something as mundane as mere money she would be prepared for the possibility nonetheless. As Cara ensured her pack was closed securely she became aware of Nicci staggering toward her seeming to be lost in thought. She arched the perfect slash of her blonde eyebrow at the Sorceress, silently demanding an answer.

"I've just received the most...disturbing...news. It seems a friend of mine, no, my closest friend at the Palace of Prophets and one of my administrators is a Sister of the Dark..." Nicci heaved a disappointed and mournful sigh as she lifted her hand to rub the back of her neck "...I've known Merissa all my life. We grew up together. We were sent to the Workhouses together. We learned to use our Han together. I've never been without her"

Cara frowned as she placed her deerskin pack on a large oak trunk at the foot of the huge four poster bed, there were still a few items she needed to gather for the trip and they couldn't be carried in a bag. It was a topic she studied closely as a young child, Cara knew all about the two factions at war in the containment of the Palace of Prophets but she didn't know the procedures for neutralising a Sister of the Dark when discovered.

"I'm truly sorry, Nicci..." Cara murmured, genuinely sympathetic to her friend's situation but mindful that time was slipping away from her and that she needed to quicken her pace.

"...If there is anything I can do for you or if there is anything you need I will help you in whatever way that I can. But I must see Lily returned to good health before I turn my attention elsewhere"

"Of course, Lily takes precedence. But when we return from Agaden Reach I will have to hunt Merissa down, no matter the outcome." Nicci nibbled on her lower lip, her green eyes gleamed brightly. On her way across the chamber toward her desk where an object of vital importance lay entombed inside a box in her bottom right drawer, Cara paused beside the taller blonde and guided her hand to rest on The Prelate's shoulder silently offering her support though she knew from experience that at time like this one needed their mate more than ever.

"Whatever you need, my friend, its yours" Cara squeezed Nicci's shoulder softly. The Sorceress flashed her a small appreciative smile still brimming with a sadness the other woman failed to hide from her incisive eyes. She returned the tiny smile before she ushered Nicci out of her way and stalked to her huge elaborately carved desk that dominated a large corner of the vast chamber and was framed by two hefty six-foot tall oak bookcases stacked with volumes of various subjects which were arranged by topic and then alphabetically.

"How will we be travelling?. You were a little unclear earlier and I'll admit my curiosity is roused..." Nicci murmured, crossing her lithe arms beneath her breasts.

Cara made a distracted noise in the back of her throat as she rounded the right side of her huge sturdy desk, her formfitting black leather pants clung tighter to the supple contours of her long legs and firm backside when she crouched slightly to pull open the bottom drawer. She smirked to herself when her eyes landed on a square shaped box made out of a rare type of black alloy that Berdine had unearthed in the Palace's vaults several years ago and crafted into the box itself, according to the sagacious Mord'Sith after many hours of research the midnight-dark metal couldn't be destroyed either by magic or a physical device no matter the force applied. With just the tips of her slender fingers, Cara lifted the box out of the drawer and straightened out of her crouch, using the tip of her boot to push the drawer closed. An involuntary grimace crossed over the Lady Rahl's exquisitely beautiful face as the peculiar and uncomfortable coldness of the metal sides seeped through her graceful fingers and into the centres of her elegant palms and her slim wrists, the icy sensation made her bones ache as if she were outside in the very depths of Winter without a pair of gloves to ward off the freezing chill. Cara placed the metal box on the surface of her desk before she flexed her fingers to rid herself of the dull pain in her knuckles. The locking mechanism was most certainly a thing of magic or Berdine's striking ingenuity or perhaps a unique combination of the two. A circular silver push button was embedded in the front side but other than that the box was utterly seamless and appeared as though it couldn't be opened.

"...What is that?. There isn't a giant poisonous spider locked inside that box as well, is there?" Nicci cocked her head. Cara glanced up from the metal box with a confused frown focused intently on The Prelate, suddenly a slow smirk slowly curled the left corner of her sculpted mouth upward.

"Zedd introduced you to Felipe..." She surmised. Nicci nodded with a tight smile that said while the sorceress found the situation amusing if a little odd. She knew that feeling, she had experienced one of a similar nature when she caught Zedd attempting to smuggle the poisonous creature into the infirmary three months ago.

"Ah the limitless love that exists between a Wizard and his Spider. But then given how irritable the old man can be he needs all the friends he can get his hands on, even if he is keeping Felipe prisoner..." Cara smirked as Nicci barked a subdued laugh.

Cara pressed the palm of her hand to the top of the black box, gritting her teeth against the piercing icy coldness and allowing the heat of her flesh to meld into the surface, it felt like a thousand sharp needles were being slipped into every inch of her skin while her bones were being frozen stiff. Finally, when the glacial shards sinking into her hand began to transcend beyond acutely uncomfortable and into pain, a set of five oval buttons suddenly materialised beneath each of her splayed fingertips. She quickly pressed down on the switches and withdrew her hand, pressing her palm flat to her thigh in an effort to return the limb to normal temperature. It was a precaution, Berdine had explained when giving it to her, if anyone other than her had attempted to infiltrate the box the magic infused with the metal would have frozen their hand off.

The black box emitted a sharp hiss as a bright shaft of light abruptly cut around the sides of the black metal box as if an invisible blade was incising a white-hot seam into the container. Inadvertently, Cara's lithe muscles bunched tightly as she watched the light falling off of the new seam slowly ebb until it faded entirely and the lid burst open without any prompting from her. The formerly ice cold surface was warm to the touch when she dared to lift the cover out of her way, placing the lid on the side of her oak desk next to the box and the contents within. Resting inside the square container was a push bed of inky black silk which cradled a Dragon's tooth, one of the milky-white front fangs that wasn't very large, only a few inches or so, on account of it being one of Scarlet's first set of fangs. A small hole had been punched into the curved tooth near where the root would've existed had it not been sanded smooth, a thin leather cord was guided through the gap to form a type of necklace. With her thumb and forefinger, Cara worked the Dragon's tooth free of the sea of silk surrounding it.

"This, however, is not a spider. Far from it" Cara said, holding the tooth up by the black leather cord for Nicci to study. Recognition shone in the Sorceress' forest green eyes as look of sheer amazement crossed over The Prelate's face. The other blonde took an involuntary step toward her.

"How did you get that?. There are only a handful of Dragons left in Creation and they stay far from the reach of humans. Spirits, you didn't kill the beast did you?!" Nicci looked absolutely horrified at the prospect. Cara scowled heated at her friend. Of the all the creatures in the world, she would never go hunting dragons unless one gave her a reason to, they were majestic beasts of immense power and intelligence, with a well-known reputation of being untameable and possessing a strange nobility that set them apart from any other species of animal. It was truly unfortunate that, as Nicci claimed, there were only a small number of Dragons left.

"I would never kill Scarlet. She is the only surviving red Dragon in the world" Cara's frown darkened. Nicci smirked suddenly.

"You named a red Dragon, Scarlet?. Forgive me for asking, but were you drunk?" The Prelate arched an eyebrow amusedly. Cara rolled her eyes slowly.

"Contrary to popular belief, I didn't name her. It was Berdine, and that only happened after much deliberation with the rest of the Mord'Sith. They are very fond of that overgrown lizard, they have been ever since I brought her home when I was a child and I'll give you three chances to guess why"

"Well, now then, my speculation would be...because Dragons are fiercely protective of those they're bonded to, its their choice, they cannot be forced into serving another's will. But what do you mean since you 'brought her home'?, and are you saying we're going to be travelling with a Dragon?" Nicci frowned, the other woman's eyes were fairly glowing with excitement at the idea of being close to such a rare magical beast.

"I found Scarlet when she was in her egg, she hatched here in the Palace and we, myself and my Mord'Sith, raised her. We taught her to hunt as best we could and flying came naturally after a little 'prompting' from Denna, Triana and Garren. A couple of years went by and soon she was too big to stay here with us. But when she set out on her own she gave me her fang so I that I could use it to call on her when I needed her, that being said I will occasionally find her curled up with Berdine and Raina while they read to her, apparently she likes adventure stories. I'll call on Scarlet by using an invocation alter that my ancestor had built in one of the tallest towers, it functions similarly to the box I keep Scarlet's tooth inside. And yes, we will be flying to Agaden Reach..." Cara explained as she slipped the short black cord over her head, rearranging the fall of her long glossy blonde braid until she felt the cool leather brushing against the sensitive nape of her neck while the Dragon's fang hung down between her slender collarbones. The low cut of her tight leather shirt bared not only the Dragon tooth to the gazes of passers-by but also an alluring amount of creamy cleavage. The outfit she wore was identical to how a Mord'Sith's uniform would appear without the heavier pieces of leather, the neckguard and the corset, only her leather was black as ink and she had chosen to forgo any gloves.

"...The journey will be swift, faster still if the wind direction favours us, but bartering with Shota will be the true challenge especially when time is of the essence"

"Kahlan seems to harbour a particular mistrust of Shota. It isn't hard to see why either, Witch Women have always been enigmas even among the gifted, they see things, snippets of what will be and of what could be should a certain decision be made..." Nicci grumbled, pinching her lower lip between her fingers thoughtfully "...Chances are she already knows we're coming and has planned for it"

Cara briskly nodded, having limited knowledge of Shota she had already come to the same conclusion, as she once again brushed passed the taller blonde and approached her large four-poster bed where her wife and youngest daughter lay curled up together beneath the finely fashioned silken bedsheets. Dahlia hadn't said a word the whole time she was in discussion with Nicci, the beautiful brunette seemed entirely lost in a whirlwind of pain and comforting both herself and Lily by tenderly stroking the smaller brunette's pale forehead with the backs of her slim knuckles. The sight of her daughter's lower lip quivering, even in sleep, from the high fever gripping her strong little body and a light sheen of sweat dotting her pretty face made her chest ache furiously as if a lance was being slowly driven through her heart.

The Lady Rahl gently settled herself on the edge of her bed beside the slender form of her Queen, close enough that her lean hip brushed against the exquisitely supple slope of Dahlia's lower back while the Mord'Sith remained coiled on her side. She smiled sadly when Dahlia finally lifted her head, the brilliant blue of the other woman's eyes had darkened to an almost midnight blue, she leaned downward to her mate and lovingly nuzzled the brunette's smooth pale cheek with her own. Words seemed wholly inadequate to comfort her lover, besides, feeling her wife's warmth melding into hers provided more peace of mind then anything else possibly could. She pressed her full lips to the corner of Dahlia's perfect soft lips, kissing her Mord'Sith gently and chastely. She breathed an airy sigh when she felt Dahlia respond to her, the brunette turned her head a little more, bringing their lips together sweetly. Her mate's full lips were like the inside petals of a fresh red rose, soft like velvet and warm like summer sunshine.

"Take Hally and Rikka with you" Dahlia whispered against her lips.

At any other time she might of argued that the brunette was being too cautionary, that she had herself and her combat skill was more than enough to keep her alive, that having both Nicci and Scarlet with her was an excessive guard detail as it was. But, at any other time, Dahlia would easily match her argument for argument, her wife was already consumed with raging worry over their daughter's mysterious ailment and she refused to cause her beloved anymore anxiety by venturing outside the Palace without at least two of her Sister Mord'Sith. She would submit to Dahlia's will without a fight, this once. She nodded her consent before she coaxed another slow and tender kiss from her wife. Also, she supposed there was an added benefit to having Hally and Rikka with her, perhaps the sight of two fearsome Mord'Sith, The Bane of Magic itself, would prompt Shota to be more forthcoming with whatever vital information Lily was sure the Witch Woman possessed.

"I have to go..." Cara sighed, pressing her forehead to her mate's. She soon found herself happily lost in the beautiful brunette's brilliant blue eyes.

"...I love you" She whispered tenderly. The other woman smiled warmly and gently brushed the tips of her delicate noses together. Cara returned the loving smile as her heart attempted to sing a golden rubato while harbouring a broken string. But she would get the answers she needed from Shota, one way or another, and then she could return to enjoying the symphony of blessed life with her family.

"As I love you"

The mattress jerked beside them as Lily was assaulted with a sudden bout of coughing that rattled deep in the Princess's chest, the Lady Rahl and her Mord'Sith Queen pulled apart instantly. Dahlia lightly worked her ungloved fingers under Lily's neck, supporting the little girl's nape in the curve between her slender thumb and forefinger. Cara shifted on the edge of the bed, reaching over the two brunettes, she stacked a third plush pillow onto those already slightly propped up against the elaborately carved oak headboard while Dahlia coaxed Lily into an upright position to assist with alleviating the heaving coughing still racking their daughter's body even while the little brunette slept on, the results of the herbs Nicci and Zedd had mixed together. Cara wrapped her arms around her wife and child, holding them close to her heart where they belonged. Dahlia crooned soothingly to Lily while she nuzzled the top of her wife's head and gently smoothed each of her hands comfortingly down her wife's lithe arm and their daughter's back. When Lily's violent coughing waned Dahlia carefully eased the smaller brunette back against the three pillows.

She was relieved to see that Lily was still sleeping soundly but her eyes began to sting and burn furiously when she noticed that the Princess's lips were stained red with fresh blood. A lump wedged itself solidly in her throat. A heavy weight plummeted into the pit of her stomach. A sharp painful pang stabbed through her chest. She leaned back when Dahlia twisted onto her side, turning away from Lily slightly, as she reached over to the small walnut bed-side table. A guttural growl of frustration bubbled up into her mouth when she noticed a single shimmering tear had seeped from the corner of her Mord'Sith's brilliant blue eye and now clung to her lover's magnolia pale cheek. She gritted her perfect white teeth so tightly her oval shaped jaw made an audible click as a tick formed in her cheek. Cara cleared her throat as her mate slipped her long slender fingers around the thin leather rod of her Agiel. The Agiel's low thrumming whine filled the chamber the instant it came into contact with it's Mistress touch, almost as if the weapon were partially sentient and sensed that it was in the possession of its dear counterpart. A Mord'Sith was trained to know her Agiel better than she knew herself. The Mord'Sith was the Agiel. The Agiel was the Mord'Sith.

Dahlia extended the slender red leather rod to Cara with a meaningful glint in her blue eyes. The blonde reached out and reverently took possession of her mate's Agiel. A vivid mixture of potent sensations instantly rushed through her like water breaking through a dam. The overwhelming agony of the Agiel's touch swept up her arm through her shoulder down into her chest and up her neck. The pain sank into her lithe muscles until she could feel them begin to bunch and quiver without permission, nearly paralysing her in a single instant, the Agiel's destructive magic turned the veins in her hand crimson making them stand out against the underside of her sun-kissed skin as every inch of her body attempted to flee the dark magic sweeping through it unhindered. But her physical training mirrored that of a Mord'Sith. She knew how to meld into the Agiel's paralysingly lethal kiss; how to endure the pain, how to use it and to make it serve her purpose, how to make true pain breed unparalleled strength. And this Agiel was known to her. She couldn't quite define what it was about having her Mord'Sith's weapon in her hand that made her feel like she was submerged in the warmth of Dahlia's embrace, but she felt the soul-deep connection all the same. She was bonded to this Agiel just as she was bonded to its true Mistress, carrying it with her would be like having Dahlia at her side on the journey.

xxxxXxxxx

With her deerskin pack slung over one slender shoulder and Dahlia's Agiel holstered comfortably at one lean hip while her elaborately forged sword pressed into the other, Cara guided Nicci up a grand marble spiral staircase in the central wing of the People's Palace, the sounds of their boots rhythmically hitting the stone stairs echoed loudly around them. With every half a dozen steps the two blondes ascended the stone walls to the left hand side would reveal a large high and leaded window, allowing the mid-morning bright sunlight to pool into the polished staircase and to cast natural illumination on numerous marble steps that just seemed to go on and on, directly opposite the windows at every point there was a cast iron bracket holding an unlit torch. There had to be thousands of torches in the stairway and the servants would light each and every one of them at sundown everyday, them and all the rest scattered through the immense Palace grounds.

Instead of the steep steps one would expect to find, the white stone stairway was fifteen feet wide and easy to climb despite there being countless thousands of steps proceeding the peak and the colossal chamber beyond that a particular faction of philosophers at the Palace frequented to gaze at the silver stars, their belief was that The Creator used the stars to write prophecy across the night sky, that anyone with the conviction to learn the trade could read of their fate. Though she thought it was a ludicrous idea, The Creator did send prophecy to her children but those prophecies were dispatched to the vaults inside the Palace of Prophets, she would neither vindicate or condemn her philosophers' beliefs. They were entitled to free-thought as long as those thoughts did not oppress others and she supposed there could possibly be a touch of truth to the idea, she didn't know for sure and she had no real interest in finding out. Prophecy was a subject left to more patient minds with vast magical knowledge and The Prelate was nothing if not patient according to Kahlan.

Cara however was not. Scowling heatedly to herself, she firmly wrapped her long slender fingers around the solid gold and silver wrought hilt of her sword in her free hand, yanked her deerskin pack higher up on her leather clad shoulder and began to lengthen her stride even further, taking three of the wide marble stairs at a time and quickening her step until she was jogging steadily. Even though Nicci was taller and therefore had a naturally longer tread than hers, she could hear the blonde lurch ever so slightly as the other woman gracefully hurried to keep pace with her.

She had no sense of how long it required to reach the long rectangular landing at the top of the stairs, it seemed like hours, but soon enough the huge marble platform came into view. A set of twelve foot arched double doors made of solid oak with an iron core and reinforced with three inch thick bolts. The emblem of House Rahl was painstakingly carved half onto each door and proudly emphasised by gold tinted lead lining the elegant impressions. Twin four foot tall granite statues stood guard outside the hulking double doors, shaped into the form of eagles about to take flight, their talons were set into a slab of squared stone that held them upraised from the landing by a foot, their finely sculpted wings were spread wide and their beaks were parted slightly as if they were letting loose a wild screech. Lily and Sophia loved those sculptures, since the time she had first brought her daughters up to the observatory tower around the age of three neither Princess had ever once been uncomfortable around them. The statues were so lifelike and the details so pictorial that she could plainly see each feather as though they were real and their eyes seemed to be studying her shrewdly as she climbed onto the landing with Nicci close behind her. She almost expected the eagles to tilt their heads at her curiously as she purposefully strode passed them, it didn't matter how many times she came up into the tower it never ceased to amaze her how detailed and well kept the statues were. The doorhandles were made out of gleaming deep blue sapphire and fashioned into seven-point stars.

"Hold this for me?" With one of the brown leather shoulder straps gripped between her fingers, Cara extended her deerskin pack out to Nicci.

The Sorceress nodded and took the bag from her while she lifted both her hands and cradled the sapphire stars between her fingers and twisted them both, the right door-knocker to left, and the left to right. The doorhandles were connected to a subtle but strong mechanism that linked into the double door's well oiled hinges, twisting the sapphire stars coaxed the mechanism into pushing open the doors and without the device the sheer weight of the doors could only be shifted with horses. She retrieved her pack from Nicci as the rumbling sounds of the thick bolts slowly dragged themselves free from their holdings, the twelve foot doors were hauled open across the stone floor revealing a huge observatory chamber beyond. Two dozen marble columns, running parallel to each other, tirelessly supported the flat stone ceiling over a hundred feet above her head until the roof gave way at the far end of the immense hall while the marble floor continued on for several metres and curved outward, creating a wide crescent shaped ledge that was perfect for a full grown Dragon to land on and the hatchway provided access for such a large creature to enter into the hall. Geometric patterns were carved into the entire floor, trailing toward the elaborate marble invocation alter at the precise middle of the chamber.

But, she discovered as she strode into the chamber that, it did not appear as though she would need the font or the Dragon's tooth around her neck to call on Scarlet. The glimmering red Dragon was already inside the chamber at the far end with her large wedge shaped head craned downward to the group of Mord'Sith surrounding her. Scarlet's powerful jaws were parted slightly, showing off rows of razor sharp teeth, and the scaled beast's yellow eyes were wide with shock as she pressed her ear to Raina's stomach as if listening for the unborn child nestled there. Berdine had her arm curled around the smaller woman's tiny waist and was fondly stroking the top of Scarlet's serpentine head. Cara smirked at the sight, though she found it odd that Scarlet would just happen to be in the chamber when she greatly needed the red Dragon, but she was far less shocked to find the troupe of Mord'Sith waiting for her.

"I expected you to be interrogating our 'guest' by this time" Cara frowned questioningly at Denna when she reached the others at last, the cool wind flowing into the chamber through the deliberate fissure opening the chamber out into the world picked up slightly. The platinum blonde Mord'Sith parted her lips to answer, when Scarlet's tail swished happily as she nuzzled Raina's stomach, Denna agilely ducked under the Dragon's muscular limb as it came swinging at her. The Mord'Sith growled and swatted the pointed tip of Scarlet's crimson tail in reprimand, but the Dragon didn't seem to feel it, her hide was thick enough to deflect follies of arrows after all. Denna clasped her gloved hands together behind her back, long leather sheathed legs spread a shoulder's width apart, the typical stance of a Mord'Sith reporting to Lady Rahl.

"I decided to postpone until you return. It isn't like the bastard will be going anywhere and it wouldn't feel right, leaving the Palace at present even if it is just to the Plains. Besides, the anticipation will only heightened the pleasure I get out of giving him pain..." Denna smirked, her icy blue eyes sharpened "...Unless you want me to go now, it is important that we find out all we can on Kelia's location"

"No, that can wait for now. Someone will have to keep the Palace running while I am gone and Dahlia will not be up to it. Has Trimack sent any word?" Cara cocked her head. If one of the guards had attacked Dagget or if anything at all had occurred in the time that had passed between her sentencing Dagget to confinement in the First File's Garrison and now then Commander General Trimack would have reported any and all incidents to Denna by Journey Book. But she sincerely hoped that none of her loyal soldiers had killed the traitor, not only would they have to be punished by the Mord'Sith for knowingly defying her order but Denna would lose her chance to truly put the past to rest.

"No but I was only expecting him to contact me if there was trouble with Dagget last night. I can only assume the bastard's stay with us has been uneventful thus far"

"I don't see any immediate problems arising but if anything comes up while I am gone, deal with it as you see fit"

"Oh with pleasure Lady Rahl" Denna's wolfish grin bared all of her perfect white teeth. In spite of the worry tightly gripping her heart in its hand, she could help but return the satisfied predatory look.

"I can hear her moving around and around, around and around" Scarlet hummed happily, the Dragon's eyes were almost disturbingly wide as she rested her head against Raina's stomach.

"You haven't been sniffing odd herbs again, have you Scarlet?" Cara smirked. The opaque expression on Scarlet's face reminded her of the time the Dragon had come into contact with a strange plant while they were out in a nearby woodland during Scarlet's early years, the scaled beast had spent three hours growling furiously at a terrified caterpillar until she'd finally managed to lure the Dragon away with the promise of roasted boar elsewhere. Scarlet's yellow eyes darted up to her, a puff of dark grey smoke wafted out of her nostrils as she grumbled indignantly at the memory.

"Hardly..." Scarlet scoffed, the Dragon's mouth didn't move as she spoke but sure enough it still sounded as though she were speaking aloud.

"...Do you have need of me Mistress?. I had a feeling as though as though I was needed, as if you were calling me here. Are we going to be flying together?" Scarlet's tail swished at the thought. Cara frowned to herself, how could Scarlet have possibly thought she was calling the Dragon?, she had only made the decision an hour ago and it was impossible for her to summon her scaled friend without the assistance of the invocation alter.

"I thought there was no greater embarrassment to a Dragon then to carry someone on their back?" Nicci muttered, obviously baffled by the Dragon's giddiness at the idea. Cara shook her head slowly, her frown deepening in thought, maybe it was Lily who had called Scarlet to the Palace somehow, the little Princess did seem to sense that something was afoot. Her urgency to get to Agaden Reach, to get her answers, was renewed, burning brighter than before.

"Lady Rahl isn't just anyone, little field-mouse..." Scarlet bared her dangerously sharp teeth at Nicci. The Sorceress smiled brightly, even though she was being slighted by the beast, the other blonde was elated to be talking to a Dragon. Cara beckoned Scarlet down to her with a flick of her fingers. The Dragon obediently craned her huge serpentine head down to her. Scarlet really was a beautiful creature in her own way, her crimson scales glimmered in the mid morning sunlight pooling into the chamber through the tower's opening fissure.

"...Is she a tasty treat for me, Mistress?" Scarlet asked her quietly, the Dragon parted her lips and released a small blast of blistering flame. Cara seized Scarlet's muscular chin in her hand, the hot scales covering the underside of the Dragon's powerful jaw were butter soft even though they couldn't be pierced by any ordinary blade.

"Nicci is not for eating, but there is a distinct possibility that you may have Witch Woman for dinner." She stroked Scarlet's elegant cheek. The Dragon grinned toothily back at her. Cara smirked when Scarlet snapped her powerful jaws eagerly.

"Am I going to have to carry the field-mouse?" Scarlet looked utterly annoyed with the notion.

"Yes, and if you do so without complaint, I won't tell her about your friend the caterpillar" Cara firmly patted the Dragon's snout. Scarlet ripped her head up out her her hold, her long muscular neck making an elegant 'S' shape. Scarlet lifted one wickedly clawed foot and covered her eyes with the huge limb.

"You're a cruel Mistress..." Scarlet whined dramatically, before she shifted her paw away from her serpentine face, flames flashed out of her nostrils "...Fine I won't eat the field-mouse, hardly any meat on her anyway, probably vaporise entirely after cooking" Cara chuckled to herself and gestured for the beast to lower her head once more. Scarlet grumbled and did as she was told, Cara was nearly forced back a step when the Dragon butted her wedge shaped head into her flat stomach.

"Her name is Nicci, Scarlet, address her as such" Cara scolded softly as she scratched the top of Scarlet's head between her little pointed ears. Suddenly she became aware of Berdine ambling around both her and Scarlet with a mischievous glint in her lively blue eyes.

"I'll be taking that" Cara relinquished her deerskin pack when Berdine held out her gloved hand for the bag.

The Mord'Sith shot her crooked grin before she bustled over to her Sisters of the Agiel; Raina, Denna, Hally and Rikka, all five women were suddenly gathered around together, standing shoulder to shoulder, as they went rummaging through everything she had hurriedly stuffed into the bag earlier before racing for the tower. They muttered amongst themselves and nodded occasionally, they seemed to approve of the contents until finally Raina made a tutting sound, disapproving of an item or the lack of an object. Cara quizzically arched an eyebrow at the petite Mord'Sith. Raina, absent her Agiel was dressed in a tight black sleeveless tunic that showed off her perfectly lithe arms, her stomach softly rounded with the first signs of pregnancy and the modest neckline that displayed her ample breasts, the raven-haired rested her fists on her lean hips clad in her leather pants, it was the one part of the Mord'Sith's uniform she hadn't yet been forced to give up. Raina shook her head slowly, apparently deeply disappointed with her failure to understand what it was she was forgetting, while the other Mord'Sith scowled exasperatedly at her. She spread her hands wide and frowned.

"I knew you would forget" Raina remarked with a roll of her dark eyes as she strode over toward the invocation alter.

"She did" Berdine nodded. Cara sighed impatiently and gripped the gold hilt of her sword, sheathed at her lean hip, in her hand as she waited for Raina to return.

"Forget what?, are we leaving or not?" Scarlet grumbled, with smoke billowing out from her nostrils, she was eager to take flight even if it was to be with a field-mouse. Denna shot the Dragon a chiding look that instantly silenced any further grumblings from Scarlet.

"Medical supplies" Raina drawled, pulling a bundle wrapped in plush white cloth out from the bowel of the invocation alter, the Mord'Sith must of placed them there while waiting for her and lavishing attention on Scarlet. Raina lazily strolled back toward them and extended the bundle out to Berdine.

"My woman is a genius" Berdine grinned proudly, taking the package from her pregnant mate and carefully stowing it away in Cara's pack. The other Mord'Sith nodded their easy agreement with Berdine's statement.

"Good thinking Sister Raina. Lady Rahl is bound to trip over an upraised root or something without Mord'Sith there to guide her way" Denna patted the shorter woman's shoulder as she past. Raina grinned as she tucked herself into her wife's side. Cara scowled at the platinum blonde coolly, a scowl that would have struck fear into the hearts of entire armies only made Denna grin wickedly at her in return.

"I am not going alone. Hally, Rikka, you two are coming with me as well" The two blondes smiled brightly at the news that they would be travelling with their Mistress and would be able to protect her from any and all dangers. Berdine retied Cara's deerskin pack and handed the bag back to her before taking Raina into her arms with a loving purr.

"My point still stands..." Denna crossed her arms beneath her generous breasts and smirked tauntingly. Hally and Rikka both swatted at either of the higher ranking woman's arms with a blazing glare, the action only made Denna's smirk widen.

"...What?, have you so little confidence in your own abilities that one jest from me reduces you to such child-like responses?" Denna tilted her head at Hally and Rikka. The mated pair looked as though they wanted to tackle their senior Sister to the marble floor and throttle her. Cara smiled a little, before a sudden pang hit her square in her chest, a burning flare of pain and worry that nearly drove her to her knees. While they were stood in the tower Lily was still suffering in her bed and Dahlia along with the little brunette. She gritted her teeth.

"Settle down children..." Cara ordered. The Mord'Sith quietened instantly "...Denna will keep the Empire functioning in my absence. Triana and Garren will keep an eye on this...Sister Marianna while she is here. Berdine and Raina, you two go and sit with Dahlia until I get back and Berdine, check up on Sophia now and again will you?, she is bound to try and get out of her rooms at some point"

"I wonder where the young Princess gets this stubbornness from, I really do" Berdine drawled sarcastically, adoringly stroking her gloved hands up and down Raina's back. Cara smiled softly. Truly Sophia was a stubborn and tenacious young woman, traits that were owed to _both_ her and Dahlia, it was the reason she wanted her eldest daughter under watch else Sophia would probably march down into the Azrith Plains to interrogate Tom Dagget herself. Something Cara wasn't going to allow to happen.

"Indeed. Come now, we have wasted enough time" Cara said.

Turning to Scarlet and patting her long muscular foreleg, silently gesturing for the Dragon to crouch downward, Scarlet tucked her legs beneath her like a cat settling in to sleep. Mindful of the lethally sharp spikes running down Scarlet's neck, Cara clambered up onto the dragon's scaled back elegantly rearranging herself between the Dragon's immense shoulders close to the beast's long winding neck, after straddling Scarlet's back she placed her pack between her leather clad legs for safekeeping during the flight and held out her hand to her companions. There was plenty of room between herself and Scarlet's powerful wing joints to accommodate the other three blondes.

"Be sure to hold on tightly field-mouse" Scarlet warned with a mischievous glint in her reptilian yellow coloured eyes.

xxxxXxxxx

Around noon, sheltered beneath the dense and overlapping foliage in a sparsely travelled woodland over five hundred leagues away from the People's Palace and a fair distance from any town, village or the chance of passing a civilian D'Haran, Kelia crouched in front of a reasonably fast flowing river. With her left gloved hand she held her waterskin beneath the surface of the clear water, replenishing her supply, birds chirped overhead in the trees while she patted her horse's muscular neck with her free palm as the animal took great gulps of cool water beside her. It was a small serene glen and she couldn't wait to be gone from it.

"Oh their Lady Rahl is a fool..." The Sister of the Dark laughed mockingly behind her, the brunette sat on a large boulder protruding from the rich ground as it sloped down into the river and its slender tributaries.

"...All these years she has been working for peace, and she was successful, but your pet's brutal ritualistic sacrifice in such a tranquil world is all my Master required to infect it with his Death Magic."

"Easy girl..." Kelia scratched her horse's neck comfortingly when the Sister's maniacal laugh became shrill enough to make her ears sting and her horse gave a frightened neigh. She lifted her waterskin free from the river and firmly replaced the stopper, standing up she stowed the waterskin in her horse's saddlebags before she pinned the bag closed.

"...You're certain your second spell is working?" Kelia glanced over her shoulder at the older woman. The Sister grinned widely.

"Of course, I can feel it. Your pet may no longer be among the living but his Spirit has not yet left this world, my magic keeps him chained here until he has served his final purpose as directed by you..." Kelia nodded, satisfied that things were progressing as Mistress Catha had foreseen. It wouldn't be long until she was finally reunited with her Mistress, and that was the reason for their relocation, Mistress's instructions were very clear that she wished to be resurrected on ground familiar to a particular acquaintance of theirs.

"...You've not said where we are going. Surely it is safer for us to stay here, its not as though we're seen anyone and if even one loyal D'Haran got wind of our scheme Mord'Sith from the nearest Temple would be dispatched before we could even blink, we would be torn apart" Kelia rolled her eyes, danger meant nothing to her when she was so close to having Mistress Catha back with her.

"We'll travel by back roads and deal swiftly with anyone who spots us..." She explained to the Sorceress as she placed her boot in her horse's stirrup, gripped the saddle's horn in her gloved hand and easily swung herself up into the crimson leather saddle. She took the reins in her hands and waited for The Sister of the Dark to climb up onto the horse behind her. She didn't offer assistance.

"...We're going to The Temple of Bohan. The years have eroded the cliff side where The Temple was built, taking part of the structure with it, so the Sisters relocated to a Port five leagues away on the coast until the New Temple is constructed. You will resurrect Mistress Catha there, but before that my pet will deliver Sister Regin to me, then and only then will your Master get what he desires most"

xxxxXxxxx

The wind ripped at her, ringing loudly in her ears, as Scarlet swooped through a wonderland of white clouds the wispy expanses were tinted light pink by the sun setting over the horizon. Cara had never really appreciated how large the clouds actually were, they even made Scarlet seem small, at times the clouds would consume the tips of the Dragon's wings and her wedge shaped head in a stream of shimmering whiteness only to be revealed as Scarlet carried them further and further away from The People's Palace and D'Hara with each smooth flap of her huge red wings.

As tight Cara held onto the sharp spikes running down Scarlet's slender neck, Nicci held onto her tightly enough to make breathing difficult, the Sorceress' lithe arms were like iron chains around her lean waist. She couldn't be sure with the wind roaring around her ears but she thought The Prelate might be praying while Hally and Rikka snickered at Nicci's sudden change of opinion about being so close to a Dragon.

They'd been flying for so many hours that her lower back was beginning to ache from being poised in one consistent position for so long, though she suspected the Sorceress flattened against her might have something to do with it, and Scarlet's glossy lustrous scales were growing uncomfortable beneath her backside and thighs. Though she was merely sat astride Scarlet while the Dragon flew them across the territories she found being so immobile to be worse than days of horse riding. Travelling on horseback required her constant attention and guidance, she was a constant presence in a team of two, the jiggling movement of riding was preferable to the stillness of flying, even when Scarlet tilted and she had to lean in with the scaled beast it was an irritatingly smooth movement. But perhaps the knowledge that the answers to Lily's illness were so close and yet still so far away from her grasp was increasing her natural impatience and making her irritable. She knew flying was a faster means of travel, she could plainly see the vibrant land passing by mile after mile thousands of leagues beneath them. They were covering such a great distance that it would take weeks to make similar time on horseback, but riding was far more interactive for both rider and horse and it suited her better. She needed something to occupy her mind, she wanted to feel like she was actually doing something while Lily continued to be afflicted by whatever illness possessed her and Dahlia was forced to helplessly watch their beloved daughter suffer, alone without her. She heaved an agitated sigh and tried to calm the frustrated storm raging in her chest.

The hours continued to melt away until the sun set firmly behind the mountains in the distance and the full silver moon rose to take its place with a million glimmering stars to keep it company in place of the clouds. The sun's warm rays on her face became a distant memory as the wind grew so frosty that she was almost grateful for Nicci pressing tightly into her and the warmth of Scarlet's scales beneath her. With each inhale her lungs burned with the coldness of it and she could see her breath flowing through her full sculpted lips in bursts of wispy air with every exhale. Scarlet suddenly tilted her wedge shaped head a little and peered back at her, the beast's yellow eyes glowed in the darkness, as they flew across the night sky.

"The wind currents are picking up Mistress, we'll arrive at Agaden Reach sooner than I first expected" The Dragon grumbled, a burst of bright flame blasted from her nostrils. Cara patted the Dragon's powerful shoulder.

"Some good news at last"

xxxxXxxxx

After leaving Scarlet, and her pack, in the wide courtyard of Shota's Palace, Cara roughly shoved the tall oak double doors leading to Shota's main hall open and strode into large stone chamber, the rustic hinges screeched loudly and the old doors slammed into the walls with a deafening bang. Hally and Rikka, Agiels unsheathed and frosty unreadable expressions painted across their striking faces, protectively flanked her on both sides, Nicci brought up the rear with her eyes glowing molten gold and both elaborate Dacra clasped in both hands.

The hall was long and rectangular, numerous columns supporting the ceiling ran straight down the chamber from the door and ended a few metres away from a grand dais holding up a luxuriant throne with armrests shaped into the form of gargoyles and a high back. Every inch of the room was covered in thick thriving vines which spread out from the rafters and arches bearing the weight of the tall ceiling down to the floor where thick dark green mould ran between the stone tiles and attempted to climb the walls while strange and wonderfully coloured flowers dripped sap down from the ceiling. Somewhere blended in with the wild vegetation penetrating the hall, writhing snakes hissed aggressively at the intrusion on their Mistress's territory. Her hand slid to the thick leather sash of throwing knives that hugged her ribs over her tight leather shirt, she pulled a gold hilted blade free of its sheath from among its brethren and casually began tapping the tip of the lethally sharp knife against her thigh. She was agile enough to catch one of the snakes with the throwing knife should one launch itself at her from above, from the rafters, and with her acute eyesight centred on the grass enveloped floor there was no chance of her being taken off guard as she made her way down the hall. Shota was no where to be seen. Cara continued tapping the gleaming blade of her throwing knife against her toned leather clad thigh, while shifting her other hand to the hilt of Dahlia's Agiel, as pain flooded her muscles a burst of comforting warmth engulfed her. She could almost feel her mate's soothing presence at her side even though her wife was a whole territory away from her, her chest tightened at the bitter-sweet sensation, she wanted to badly to return home to her love and their daughters. She stiffened half way down the hall when a side door, framed by firs trees that had pushed their way up through the stone floor, flew opened and Shota, wearing a full length strapless dress of sapphire velvet sauntered into her main hall barefooted with her long auburn hair framing her ageless face.

"Don't worry about my pets Lady Rahl, they won't hurt you...unless I tell them to. But I am hoping this will be a civil encounter for us both, after all, we all want the same thing..." Shota's lips curled into a smirk.

Cara maintained a mask of cold indifference as she shrewdly studied the Witch Woman across the hall, Hally and Rikka shifted closer to her sides, as suspicion burned through her veins. Shota's unwillingness to speak plainly irked her, made her hackles rise to the point she could feel her muscles bunch tightly with the need for violence, for release. She just wanted her daughter well again and she knew from the glint in Shota's almond coloured eyes that the other woman was going to play with her emotions for no other reason than she could, Shota held the power of knowledge and she knew it. Cara brushed her slender thumb over the pommel of Dahlia's Agiel, pondering, how long could it possibly take two Mord'Sith and one with very similar training to break a Witch Woman?.

"...For Princess Liliana to be well once again, of course. She is an important girl, almost as important as yourself. Come now, you've all had a long journey and I can be a hospitable creature when the occasion calls for it" Shota smiled with an odd warmth as she sauntered through the hall toward the dais and her throne. Cara shared a wary glance with her companions before she set off after the cryptic Witch Woman.

"Well _unfortunately_ the occasion doesn't call for it. If we all want the same thing why don't you just tell me what is wrong with my daughter and how I can help her?" Cara didn't take her hand away from Dahlia's Agiel nor did she sheathe her throwing knife. She gritted her teeth when Shota glanced over her shoulder and smiled widely.

"So impatient..." The Witch Woman tutted "...I will tell you everything you need to know and I will _give _you what you need to help your little one. But I find we must discuss something first, and I would talk it over with a nice cup of tea, is it really so much to ask when I am going to help your poor daughter more that aged fool Zeddicus and your powerful but ultimately useless Prelate ever could?" Shota turned when they reached the bottom of the dais, she flicked her fingers and suddenly a large squared table appeared near the platform heaped with a pot of tea, cups and plates of scones. Nicci made an insulted noise in the back of her throat, the air around the Sorceress crackled with magic. Shota scowled at the blonde as Nicci's eyes started to glow even brighter than before.

"I'll admit that you have more power than I do, but I know things, understand things, that you cannot even begin to contemplate. Do you know what is harming Liliana?" Shota cocked a questioning brow at Nicci as the Witch Woman took a seat at the table and went about pouring tea from the pot into five cups.

"No" Nicci finally sighed in defeat.

Cara shot the other blonde a reassuring look. She knew how fond her friend was of her daughter, how fond all of her Sisters and their children were of the youngest Princess. She couldn't count the times she'd seen Nicci sitting with Lily on the edge of the grand fountain in the gardens back at the People's Palace, discussing things of magic, things neither she or Dahlia knew much about. The upset Nicci felt over her failure to help neutralise Lily's illness might only be a shadow of her own, of Dahlia's, of Sophia's, but it still hurt the Sorceress, she could sense it in the melancholic air around the other blonde, a heavy sadness that wasn't just born of the news of her friend being a Sister of the Dark.

"Then in this instant you _are _ultimately useless..." Shota repeated more firmly "...Now sit, please. I'm sure you've all been curious about _what _Liliana is for quite some time now" Her mouth suddenly ran dry, clearing her throat Cara took an offered seat directly across from Shota, Hally and Rikka flanked her while Nicci inched forward and took a seat next to her.

"Its really quite simple..." Shota murmured, setting two cups of tea in front of her and Nicci, the Witch Woman darted a glance up at the stoic faced Mord'Sith standing behind her and seemed to think better of offering them tea when they were poised and ready to inflict massive amounts of physical harm to her at a moment's notice.

"...Sugar?" Shota glanced back at Cara.

"No..." Cara snapped. She knew Shota was going to drag this out until the Witch Woman attained what it is she wanted, but she still couldn't force herself to calm down. She tightly squeezed the hilts of both Dahlia's Agiel and her throwing knife that she kept beneath the table surface. Shota pursed her lips in displeasure.

"...Thank you" She bit out through gritted teeth and clenched jaw. Pride didn't exist in that moment, not when Shota was about to give her the answers she had been waiting for all this time.

"Liliana is a Harrowgate Guardian, more commonly referred to simply as; A Guardian. As you likely noticed, there are many verses that make up Creation and The Keeper simultaneously wages war on them all, he can only do this by sending minions and at times strains of his own Death Magic to infect and corrupt our worlds to the extent he can take control of them and condemn the souls of those who exist in them to the Underworld. He can take his servants from verses where his power is substantial, or from the Underworld itself though that is more difficult because the veil is fully intact these days, and send them into other verses through portals called Harrowgates. To combat this, The Creator measured out some of her power and bestowed it upon a single person in each world, each time a Guardian dies and a new Guardian is named that power passes from the latter to the former and it grows stronger with each generation. Liliana's purpose as a Guardian is to strengthen all the Harrowgates in this Verse to prevent these minions and magics from entering our world, in a way you might say she is the defender of all our souls, our purity. However the Princess is young and not yet physically capable of meeting the demands of her task, all she can do is help you combat them. The Spell of Undoing made you the centre of this world, if cast on you again this world will cease to exist and that benefits the Keeper though arguably the spell could be cast upon Dahlia and the result would be the same as you two are so interlinked, you are the key to this verse's survival and Liliana is the buffer between you and all the dangers who would see you fall."

Cara couldn't speak or even think clearly as she cradled the hilt of Dahlia's Agiel in her hand, drawing comfort from her wife's weapon. Her temples throbbed, shock was an iron bar slamming repeatedly into her gut. She couldn't believe what Shota was telling her but truly it made sense, it explained Lily's acute perception of all things around her and the little girl's immense power. She always knew her daughter was special, in many more ways than just one, but she could never have guessed at the weight of responsibility bearing down on Lily's shoulders, to be tasked with defending an entire world from eternal darkness.

"What is happening to Lily?" Cara had to swallow half a dozen times before she could utter the question.

"Have you ever notice how some people cannot approach flowers or they sneeze, become blotchy, their eyes begin to water and so on. Liliana has a similar sort of reaction to The Keeper's Death Magic, its how she becomes aware of his new attempt to destroy our world, if she were older then it would not affect her so violently..." Shota took a sip of her tea "...The Keeper does not have much influence in this world as of yet, due to the generally peaceful nature of this verse's inhabitants, which means he requires a surrogate. A dutiful servant, like a Sister of the Dark perhaps, to pour his poison into this world and an anchor created by them to continue infecting the world until he can sink his fingers through the veil himself. To help Liliana you need only find this anchor and destroy it. But I cannot say what will happen to the Death Magic, whether it will disappear or return to its master."

"How do I find this anchor?" Cara demanded, leaning forward in her chair. Shota smiled, winked and took another sip of her tea.

"Tam!..." Shota called out. Cara frowned and glanced around the main hall, trying to spot whoever the Witch Woman was summoning, a sudden warbling sound erupted from the side door Shota had appeared out of and a bright light appeared, briskly floating into the chamber. Hally and Rikka stiffened, ready to attack it the odd ball of light turned into a threat.

"...He is a Nightwisp and sensitive to the presence of Magic. He will track the anchor for you. My visions have yet to clear but I believe it is in the Azrith Plains..." Shota held out her hand and the bright Wisp warbled as it settled in the redhead's open palm "...Nicci, summon a bolt of black lightning and the anchor should be destroyed. But be wary, there is something else at work in the verse and I cannot yet define what it is but I know it will result in death"

"Whose death?" Nicci asked.

"The deaths of many, the anchor has already begun its work..." Shota flicked her fingers and Tam the Nightwisp floated toward the cup of tea the Witch woman had handed to Cara. The Lady Rahl watched intently as the Wisp tapped the side of the cup and the surface of the tea shifted into an image of death that made the blood run sluggish and cold in her veins.

"Those are D'Haran soldiers, my soldiers, why are they killing each other?!" Cara stood up so quickly her chair clattered to the stone floor. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, D'Harans dressed in dark leather and chain mail were slaughtering each other all across the Azrith Plains, she could see dozens of dead bodies scattered across the sand already. _Dear Spirit__s._

"They have been infected by Death Magic, its taken control of their minds and is commanding them to kill in order to increase The Keeper's influence, not even the Pure of Heart are safe from it, they can be infected as well. But as long as they are contaminated by this malicious magic they cannot enter your Palace, the barriers won't allow it so your family are safe. Only someone living with an independent mind can enter the People's Palace...or a Spirit with a broken mind and a dark purpose" Shota's almond coloured eyes went wide and a cold needle of dread pierced Cara's heart.

**TBC. . .**


	31. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend Of The Seeker or anything else associated with the show.

**AN: I am really sorry about the wait between chapters, I've been working so much lately that I've barely had any time to write but like I tell all my amazingly patient and loyal readers across the Fandoms, no matter how long it takes me, there will always be an update, unless y'know I fall off the face of the planet :D**

**Chapter Twenty Six.**

At the centre of The Garden of Life, enveloped in a deep daze, Tom Dagget sluggishly waved his large hand in front of his sunken pale face, he spread his fingers wide and wiggled all five digits, admiring the faded wisp-like quality of limbs that had once been sheathed in skin, muscle, blood and supported by bones but were now nothing more than a flesh coloured shadow. He smiled to himself, amazed.

It was just as Mistress Kelia had told him when preparing and training him for his all-important mission, he was a Spirit, devoid of a physical shell, temporarily tethered to The Land of the Living to fulfil one last purpose. He was to find the Mord'Sith, Regin, in the North Wing of the immense People's Palace, having served as manservant to Jennsen Zorander all those years ago when she was confined to a fine set of chambers in the Northern Wing he knew the layout well enough that he wouldn't encounter any problems navigating the labyrinth of halls. His Mistress had told him that was all he needed to do to please her, that she would have a Sorceress with her somewhere out in the vast wilds of D'Hara beyond the barren Azrith Plains to complete the rest of the task that was obviously fundamental to his Mistress' happiness. Dagget knew nothing more than that, but it was his duty and privilege as her undeserving pet to serve Mistress Kelia in whatever capacity she desired and nothing would get in his way, nothing. He had clawed his own beating heart out of his chest to please his Mistress. She had told him exactly what to do, how to do it, and he was determined to follow his orders. His love for his beautiful, talented Mistress transcended death itself.

"It'll not be long now Mistress. I swear it, I will make you happy" He swore vehemently to an empty room filled with polished white marble and flowing green vegetation.

He was almost shocked at the faraway sound of his own deep voice. It was an echo of its former power, but as he tilted his blonde head back to stare up at the clear glass roof sheltering The Garden of Life, a scared place of untold magic and infinite potential for extraordinary deeds carefully constructed in the centre complex of the sprawling Palace, from the starry sky overhead, all he could feel was anticipation of what was to come. An overwhelming sensation that made him feel as though his chest was about to explode.

He laughed manically as he stared down at his nearly transparent Spirit body, brightly illuminated by the silver light of the full moon spilling into the luscious indoor Garden through the glass roof. He looked the same as he remembered. His broad and muscular chest was bare of a shirt. The deep notched puncture wound he had inflicted upon his physical form that dominated his left pectoral was gone but he knew that his body of flesh, still locked away in the prison block of The First File's main Garrison, cold and dead, boasted the gaping bloody hole he had clawed his heart out of. The bruises, burns, welts and cuts Mistress Kelia had inflicted on him during their training sessions together had faded also. Dagget found himself missing the gory sight of his injuries, each and every one a connection to his Mistress. He still wore his pair of tight dark pants that, with tears at the knees and layers of dirt and travel dust clinging to the long legs, hugged his lean limbs and his feet were bare. He was a shimmering apparition, a Spirit, nothing could hurt him. He would be invincible until he went on to The Underworld after finding his target. He instinctively knew that to be without his Mistress in the Spirit World to guide him and tell him how to exist would be the most painful and lonely experience he would ever endure, to be without her even now though he had her haunting voice in his ear instructing him to hurry and do his job was agonising enough, but Mistress had made it clear to him that he was not to try and linger in this state between Worlds, that it would anger her deeply. He was to let go and pass on silently when he was no longer of use. He would unquestioningly do as she wished, nothing else mattered, he would do anything for her.

He continued to stare downward for a moment, noting that he couldn't feel the conjoined slabs of polished marble beneath the pads of his feet. He could plainly see the wispy pink shadows that resembled the shape of his bare feet touching the floor, shaded dark grey by the dusky night sky peering in through the thick glass roof, but he could not define whether the stone was cold to the touch, it probably was. Dagget waved his hand in front of his face once again, grinning toothily at how the movement failed to disturb the cool air, even slightly.

With his giddy grin still plastered to his pale face, Tom Dagget set off through The Garden of Life at a brisk pace, a noiseless wraith.

He supposed it would be a mesmerising place, if he were capable of finding anything other than his Mistress beautiful. The wild forestry of the outside world seeped into the Palace, mirroring many of the indoor gardens the People's Palace boasted but the Garden Of Life was larger, cavernous, it's magic was so potent that the air was thick with it, it's pure undulated power. Full grown trees, ageless oaks, maples and pines swept through the wide landscape, spreading their woodland scent through the mysterious chamber but their thick roots were careful not to displace the marble paths that weaved through the Garden. Stemming from the huge stone entryway and sculpted vestibule, the primary path split in two at first before segmenting further along the trail making a complexly complicated labyrinth, until there were a dozen wide tributaries of marble walkways weaving amongst the rich dark brown soil teeming with vitality that supported a thousand beds of colourful flowers sprouting up from the earth next the marble walls, forming an outside ring around the trees. The paths met at the dead centre of the chamber where Dagget's apparitional being had appeared after his gruesome death and all the trees were cleared over a wide squared lawn. The sheltered walkways melded into a wide circular centrepiece of marble, slightly upraised from the nourishing soil and dewed grass beneath by six inches, that possessed a crystalline sheen as though it had been painted with melted diamonds. More than wide enough for a small house to be built upon, the circular platform displayed perfect geometric circles painstakingly carved into its surface, all of them interlinking and sweeping flawlessly across the gleaming white stone until they ended at the base of a four-foot tall stone alter where the silver moonlight was focused heavily. There was no other source of illumination in the huge chamber save the light of that full moon. The Garden Of Life was to be lit only by natural sources, either by sunlight or moonlight.

The ageless alter had odd symbols incised into it with artistic precision, the language of Creation according to truthful Legends told far and wide, it was written into the sides of the alter though the symbols and their message had never been decrypted by any soul, living or dead, it was undoubtedly these writings that gave The Garden of Life its limitless power, such power that seemed to make the very air sizzle. Atop the alter sat an ancient iron bowel covered with beasts that served as legs – A Dragon majestically reared back on its hind legs and its bat-like wings fully extended held the bowel in its talons, similarly A Gar with its wings outstretched and jaws parted on a growl supported the bowel in its much smaller claws, A Kraken appeared to effortlessly hold the bowel directly above its squid-like head with its numerous tentacles and A Phoenix, supported on the alter by its flaming tail, seemed to hold the bowel only by its exquisitely sculpted wings. With many other purposes, the alter could be used to summon the Spirits of the dead from the Underworld for a time. Many generations of Rahl had utilised the alter in such a way over the centuries, to call on ancient ancestors to request advice and guidance but only a highly skilled Sorceress or Wizard with immense magical power could accomplish this feat and send the Spirits back from whence they came afterward.

Dagget, like any other D'Haran had been told the Histories of the Palace by his parents and they by their parents before them and so on, he knew that only The Lady Rahl entered this wonderfully untamed place where her ancestors had cast countless spells that defied nature itself and shaped the future of the D'Haran Empire. The Palace itself had been erected around the luscious magical Garden after The Creator led Wizard Alric Rahl on a pilgrimage across the oceanic Azrith Plains where millions had mortally bowed out to the treacherous landscape to its exact location. The site where the renowned Wizard Alric Rahl had united the hundreds of small kingdoms and tribes that had once made up D'Hara three thousand years ago, binding the people to him as a single whole and thus creating the Rahl dynasty. The birthplace of the Empire. Not even the Mord'Sith or the Princesses were permitted entrance absent voiced permission from The Lady Rahl. It was one of the most fortified locations in the Capital, the other being the North Wing, connecting complexes, The Great Hall and Throne Room where Lady Rahl and her immediate family resided. This was where Panis Rahl had taken his wife, Catherine, to give birth to their one and only daughter, Cara, when the Queen had encountered almost fatal complications during the birth. It was a story all D'Harans told their children, how the Spirits of deceased Rahls had gathered for the occasion and assisted Queen Catherine through her strenuous labour to birth their blessed descendent. The Garden of Life was sacrosanct for many reasons.

Tom Dagget smirked to himself when he finally laid his dead opaque blue eyes on the twelve foot double oak doors that would give him entry into the rest of the People's Palace. He wondered how his Mistress' chosen Sorceress had managed it, how she had managed to send him into the Palace through the Garden of Life, through its numerous protective shields, undetected, but he quickly decided he didn't care about the magic involved, what mattered was finding the Mord'Sith Regin.

xxxxXxxxx

The black starless night sky matched her dark mood, Cara barely concealed a snarl as she tightly squeezed Scarlet's sharp neck spikes in a white-knuckled grip. Decades ago when they were younger her bonded friend had once commented on how sensitive her neck spikes were, she imagined gripping the dark red ridge in front of her as tightly as she was would feel like someone mercilessly yanking on her hair, so she knew she must be hurting the huge red Dragon with her iron grip but try as she might she couldn't force herself to loosen her hold. Scarlet didn't complain, just as the beautiful crimson creature hadn't complained about the need for a swift return to D'Hara from The Midlands, how hard the Dragon had had to push herself to cover the vast distance and fight against the frequent violent gusts of wind that attempted to stall them on their journey. Even the invigorating effects from the nutrient paste Shota had preprepared for Scarlet, something that had required much convincing from Cara for the scaled beast to consume as she detested Witch Women, to revitalise the Dragon, had begun to wane when they had flown across the borderline between the two territories six candle-marks ago on the hour of midnight.

Cara's wince deepened, her perfectly shaped blonde brows furrowed and her jaw clenched as she gritted her teeth together while she trained her unique aquamarine coloured eyes on the ground over a thousand feet beneath her, though the darkness concealed much of what transpired underneath. The steady cracking of Scarlet's leathery bat-like wings resounded in her ears but it was drowned out by the metallic clanging of blades crashing into each other and the mad battle cries of D'Haran soldiers viciously and mindlessly fighting amongst themselves.

Sat between Scarlet's long serpentine shaped neck and her muscular wing joints, with Nicci, Hally and Rikka sat behind her so closely she could feel every inch of Nicci's body pressing snugly into her back, as the Dragon circled broadly above the bloody battlefield that had consumed the silver sea of the Azrith Plains, the dusky night sky and the height prevented her from clearly laying sights on her army of millions below. But she could hear them, swiftly bustling about in their efforts to wildly slaughter each other on account of the purely evil magic infecting them, stripping them of their Bond to her and the mental protection that the Bond gave them. She could hear the dead and the dying screaming as they were sucked down into the void of the Underworld and still the continuous clanging of swords grew in tempo. She could only guess at the numbers of dead and wounded soldiers lying crumpled on the dust and in the garrisons throughout the Plains. Her soldiers were the most highly trained in the world, they were proficient at waging war, thousands had to be dead. Cara closed her eyes, feeling sick to her stomach, she knew the body count was more likely to be in the hundreds of thousands. Involuntarily, she squeezed Scarlet's neck spikes harder in her hands.

The heavy weight of helplessness inside her chest was suffocating, crushing. The Death Magic was not only causing Lily great distress and pain but it was coasting good honourable men, Fathers, Brothers, Sons, Husbands, their lives. She wanted to dive into the fray below her, start smashing skulls together to return sense to her soldiers, but it would do no good. Only magic could combat magic.

"Has it said anything coherent yet?!" Cara tilted her head over her shoulder to stare intently at Nicci, she had to yell to be heard over the thunderous noise surrounding them from all angles.

The powerful blonde Sorceress, with one arm clenched hard around Cara's lean waist and holding the small sphere of light created by Tam the Nightwisp in the palm of her free hand close to her chest to avoid disturbing their little passenger, had been quietly talking with the Wisp throughout the entire journey back home to D'Hara, trying to familiarise herself with the glowing creature's linguistics so that they could communicate during their quest to find and destroy the Anchor that helped to focus The Keeper's Death Magic on The People's Palace. Tam warbled animatedly with the Prelate, seemingly just as eager for Nicci to understand him so that he could direct them to the Anchor only he could sense. Cara scowled furiously to herself. The longer it required Nicci and Tam to establish a connection, the longer they had to stay in the wintry night air among the gargantuan masses of dark smoky clouds floating across the night sky, above the savage carnage she so desperately wanted to stop. For Lily. For all her family. For her people. She couldn't do anything to assist the Sorceress and the Wisp. She was waiting on them and it was incredibly frustrating though she knew they were working as fast as they could. They knew the fate of their world was at stake. She was eager to get her feet on the ground. She ached to _do _something to help their fight.

"Bits and pieces are starting to make sense..." Nicci confirmed. Tam's warbling quickened. The Wisp's bright light cut through the darkness surrounding them, piercing the shadows and doing it's best to ward off the night. The shroud of light around the little creature brightened as he continued to yodel his precious information.

"...He seems to think the Anchor is near the First File's Garrison, but he isn't sure."

"That is where I put Dagget. Does he have something to do with all this?...I swear to the Creator, no, I'll not be swearing to that bitch any longer for the life she has sentenced _my_ daughter to. On my Father's memory, I will tear that little bastard into a thousand pieces with my bare fucking hands. Denna can have the scraps!" Cara roared, enraged. The white light encircling Tam quivered, nearly extinguishing completely, and his warbling quietened nervously.

"Calm down Cara, you're scaring him" Nicci urged sternly, tucking the Nightwisp in the crook of her neck and crooning to him. Cara hissed through gritted pearl white teeth as she whipped her head back around to look out at the dark sky and Scarlet's long slender neck stretched out before her. The Dragon was starting to pant heavily with exhaustion, her wedge shaped head drooped slightly. Cara flung her left hand out angrily.

"Calm down!?. Calm down!?. My men are down there dying for no reason other than The Keeper is jealous of life!. Lily is bedridden and my mate is forced to watch her suffering and you want me to calm down!" Cara snarled. The long slender fingers of her outstretched hand curled into a tightly coiled fist that she then pressed into the middle of her toned muscular thigh.

Nicci's arm tightened around her waist in an attempt to ease her rage but her friend's endeavours were in vain. Her anger burned too hot to be tamed by a sheet of rain.

"Cara, Tam won't tell us where to go if he is scared you'll eviscerate him. So yes my friend, I am 'advising' you to calm down so that we may put an end to this madness and return to our lives" Nicci said into her ear.

She heaved a harsh regretful sigh, hunching her shoulders forward over her deerskin pack between her knees. She had already donned the black leather harness that held her finely crafted throwing knives against her ribs beneath her full generous breasts. Her gold hilted sword sat loyally at one lean hip while Dahlia's Agiel waited stoically at the other. She truly hoped that she wouldn't have to kill some of her own men, but she was prepared for the possibility if it became unavoidable.

"Where to?. The exact location. Now" She finally bit out, her permanent drawl was strained as she tried to keep her defeated anger out of her voice. She didn't look over her shoulder, knowing the fragile Nightwisp would likely dive under the high collar of Nicci's black silk robes in the face of her stormy glare, but she could still see his light, radiating outward like a candle behind her. Nicci began whispering fervently to their tiny passenger. Sensing they would soon plunge into the bloody sea of savage death beneath them, as one strong unfaltering voice that rang out line a distinct chime into the noisy night, Hally and Rikka began chanting the Devotional;

"_Mistress Rahl Guide us. Mistress Rahl Teach Us. Mistress Rahl Protect Us. In Your Light We Thrive. In Your Mercy We Are Sheltered. In Your Wisdom We Are Humbled. We Live Only To Serve. Our Lives are Yours"_

Tam warbled again behind her.

"About a quarter mile South-West from from the Western wall of the First file's Garrison. But we had best move quickly, Tam says the Anchor is...moving...faster than a D'Haran thoroughbred at full gallop" Nicci translated, confusion evident in her voice.

Cara frowned, perplexed as to what could possibly move that fast, it had to be something of magical origins. Nevertheless she moved her hand from her thigh and firmly patted the crimson scales covering side of Scarlet's long neck, silently asking if her friend had heard the Prelate's instructions. She finally managed to loosen her hold around the Dragon's neck spikes and she patted the beast's neck apologetically. A proud smile stretched across her face in the dark night when she felt Scarlet's entire muscular body vibrate with a deep resolute growl.

"Whatever it is, I will catch it. Nothing can outrun a Dragon" Scarlet snarled ferociously, exhaustion forgotten as a burst of flickering orange and red flames erupted from the beast's powerful jaws, scorching the night air before the Dragon curled her huge bat-like wings and banked right, seamlessly gliding into an air current that sped them all toward their destination.

xxxxXxxxx

"Are you absolutely sure nothing can be done to halt this absurdity?" Stoic-faced with an even colder edge to her icy blue eyes than was the norm, Denna fixed her hard glare out of the floor-to-ceiling clear glass window that consumed an entire wall in the main Palace infirmary, facing out into the Azrith Plains over four dozen miles out into the distance beneath the mountainous plateau The People's Palace was constructed on. The distance was great and the dusky night sky overhead distorted her view, but she could just vaguely make out the multitudes of dead D'Haran soldiers strewn across Azrith Plains while their comrades continued to furiously fight amongst themselves. It was madness. Madness, she had come to the conclusion, that the astute Princess Lily had foreseen and thus sent Lady Rahl to Agaden Reach to 'retrieve' information from the Witch Woman in order to end it.

"In theory, I could cast a Wizard's Web to freeze all of them for perhaps an hour, at most." To her side, Zedd tucked each of his bony hands into the opposite sleeves of his plain tan robes as he grunted out an answer. Denna tilted her head up at the abnormally tall Wizard, an expectant furrow to her perfectly shaped platinum brows. She extended her gloved hand out to the large window.

"And what exactly is preventing First Wizard Zorander of The Midlands from saving Lady Rahl's army or has it failed to occur to you that without those imbecilic pieces of muscle, our Mistress' power is substantially weakened" Denna scowled fiercely. Zedd's hazel eyes regarded her thoughtfully. He was wary of a Mord'Sith's enhanced lethality when catastrophe stuck so close to the Lady Rahl's seat of power and rightfully so.

"I said 'in theory' exuberantly talented Mistress Denna of the Mord'Sith..." He drawled, returning his attention to the battle raging before their very eyes if only to escape the force of her glare.

Denna's hand fell to the hilt of her holstered Agiel at her lean hip, not for the first time she felt an almost overwhelming need to shove her archaic weapon into the old man's kidneys simply because of his avoidance of providing a blunt answer. But not only would Lady Rahl reprimand her for it, Jennsen would likely refuse to sleep with her for the next decade. Still, she was Mord'Sith and she was particularly fond of learning all the facts of situations that involved her, her Sisters and The Lady Rahl in detail as quickly as possible. She turned and glared up at her future in-law. Zedd cleared his throat nervously and took a cautious step away from her. His hazel eyes suddenly flickered down to the large stone tiles covering the floor of the main infirmary. Through his flared sleeves she could see him wringing his hands together.

"...I do not have the power to cast a Web that wide, especially through the protective barriers around the Palace." Zedd grunted quietly.

Denna softened her glare until she was once again stoic-faced when she realised the reason for the old man's avoidance of her inquiry. He felt useless. She could relate to it, with Lady Rahl absent from the Palace and The Queen in no fit state to govern, control of the Empire fell to her and yet here she stood in the infirmary, watching from on high as the D'Haran army tore itself apart. No D'Haran in the military service of Lady Rahl was naïve enough to think their duty was without risk and they were ready to die for their Mistress, they would throw themselves on their own swords should Lady Rahl desire it. Their lives were hers. A fact Cara took very seriously. The younger blonde valued them all in a way no other Rahl ever had before, that was why they were ready to die for her, not simply because it was their duty to serve but because they loved her. Denna winced inwardly behind her impassive mask. The battle waging across the Plains was causing countless deaths with each second that passed, it was meaningless. As Mord'Sith, the only death she could accept was a clean death, in battle for the glory of D'Hara and her Lady Rahl, a good death with purpose. Not that she had any intention of leaving her mate or daughter, ever, she did not even know if such an end was possible for her after drinking Zedd's serum to grant her immortality. Cara had always sought to provide her people with purpose, to fill their lives with contentment and Lady Rahl always honoured those soldiers who died in service to her and D'Hara by lighting their funeral pyres personally. Lady Rahl would not take this newest development well. She was Mord'Sith, her sense of duty and her love for her Mistress ran deeper than an entire Legion of soldiers combined, the carnage outside would upset her Lady Rahl and yet she could do nothing to stop or give it pause. She squeezed the hilt of her sheathed Agiel in a white-knuckled grip, savouring the pain bleeding into her body and wishing more upon herself for her failure.

"I had the Palace and City gates sealed immediately after Lady Rahl left for Agaden Reach..." Denna told the Wizard next to her, trying to give them both a sense of some small accomplishment. Jennsen would be so happy to see them being civil with one another even if it was on account of the bloodied insanity brewing outside the Palace.

"...This...madness from wherever it originated will not penetrate the Palace. No physical threat to the House of Rahl can enter here. I have also had the Home-Guard reassigned to the Market places and residential areas, their presence atop the City walls will prevent any curious eyes from catching sight of the men slaughtering each other for no apparent reason, for the mean time, but if the civilians do somehow discover what is happening out there, fear will create anarchy and bedlam" She wasn't concerned about the City being breached. Only the Elite Mord'Sith could navigate, or even had knowledge of, the escape tunnels beneath the Palace which possessed shields that only Sisters of the Agiel and the members of House Rahl could pass through. The magical barriers around The People's Palace would protect the great stone walls from any outside damage and their food stores were great enough to last the entire City's populace comfortably for a full year, if not longer.

"Control what can be controlled..." Zedd nodded his head of tangled grey hair sadly "...Still, its such a tragic waste of life"

"If you're sure there is nothing further we can do, I must report to Dahlia if only for formality's sake and check in on our Princesses." Denna arched an eyebrow when the Wizard beside her suddenly tore his hands free from his sleeves, balled his palms into bony fists and furiously waved them about. The display reminded her of Shayla when she had been part way through the lengthy task of seeking out a wet nurse for her one month old daughter, after Jennsen had tearfully delivered the baby she'd sired and had no knowledge of to her on the wedding day of Cara, Berdine, Triana and their beloved mates, hence her absence from the glorious occasion, though she understood Zedd's frustration in this moment better than she had understood Shayla's aversion to the thousand of new mothers she had conscripted to the task of feeding her child. Fortunately Cara had given birth to Sophia about the same time Shayla had worked her way through every available wet nurse at the Palace and surrounding provinces. Just another deed that endeared Cara to her heart, Lady Rahl had allowed her young daughter to suckle at her breast with the newborn Princess, likely saving Shayla from starvation for the young child had stubbornly refused to nurse from anyone else.

"Bags! And double bags!. Nicci is powerful enough to carry out the deed but because she is a Sorceress she cannot cast a Wizard's Web..." Zedd sighed tiredly, his burst of anger seeming to have cooled, like a small ember doused with icy water, as his skinny shoulders slumped heavily "...I pray that they have managed to wring something helpful out of that She-Devil, Shota." Zedd grimaced in distaste at the name and with the woman to whom it belonged. Denna dipped her head slightly in agreement.

"But will we have all the answers before or after the army has completely destroyed itself. Two and half million men. The Spirits can only guess how long it will take us to recover should that happen..." She stated morosely as she turned on her heel, clasping her gloved hands behind her back as she strode toward the large double oak doors to the Main Infirmary and leaving Zedd to stare impotently out of the floor-to-ceiling window at the battle raging out on the Azrith Plains "...You should return your attentions to Sister Marianna and her unborn daughter, Wizard, at least you can help her."

xxxxXxxxx

Cara squinted slightly against the unforgiving gusts of wind that stung her aquamarine coloured eyes, making them water as the currents of night air tore at her tight leathers and long braid of thick blonde hair. She clutched at the crimson neck spikes in front of her as Scarlet fearlessly dived downward to the Azrith Plains at such a swift pace the nearly vertical decent almost made her stomach churn while adrenaline arced through her veins like wildfire in a lightning storm. Through narrowed eyes she could finally begin to make out one of the First File's Garrisons flanking the huge hundred foot City gates while Scarlet flew them to the South-West.

The wind whistled abrasively loud in her ears as they plummeted down to the earth, had holding onto Scarlet's neck spikes with both hands not been a necessity she would had felt compelled to shield herself from the screeching sound. As it was she had to clench the lean muscles in her toned thighs and lock the lissome muscles in her arms to assure herself that she would not be ripped from the Dragon's back. Twice she had felt herself nearly fall free from her bonded friend, but time was of the essence and so she had shouted reassurance to Scarlet that all was well and that they had to reach the ground quickly. The Dragon had grumbled reluctantly but nevertheless persisted in her almost vertical dive. The terrifying yet strangely thrilling sensation of nearly falling off of Scarlet's back had prompted her to make a silent promise, when they had thwarted The Keeper's latest attempt at destroying The Land of the Living she would spend more time flying with Scarlet if only to regain the ease with which they had flown together when they were younger. Maybe she would take Dahlia and their daughters with her.

The thought warmed the deep chill in her bones. Not only was Winter well on the way now, it had been exceptionally cold high up in the air, and difficult to breathe, and the abrupt change in altitude had yet to melt away the dank coldness clinging to her like a shadow. Even with Nicci meshed tightly into her back, merging their body heat, it was a wonder she wasn't shivering profusely. It was must be the adrenaline, she decided, the driving urge in the depths of her stomach to find and destroy the Anchor that only seemed to grow and grow the closer they got to it. The fine hairs at the nape of her neck stood on end.

Abruptly Scarlet uncurled her large leathery wings, stopping their decent a good two hundred feet above the battle waging underneath them. The sounds of swords clanging as they smashed into each other, the wet squelch of blades hacking at flesh and bone while wild male shouts rang out washed over her now that the whistling wind no longer drowned them out. She was grateful when Scarlet began to steady flap her wings, keeping them still as they hovered over the Azrith Plains. The men didn't even spare the huge red Dragon a glance as they fought on tirelessly. She wasn't squeamish by any means, Cara nearly laughed at the thought, she loved a good fight, the challenge, the exertion, the wet spray of blood on her skin when she achieved victory and she actively sort out opportunities that would provide her with such sport. She felt alive when she was fighting, even if it was just sparring, combat was in her very blood. Hence why she despised it when her loyal Mord'Sith tried to keep her out of whatever fray that caught her attention. Battling with each other to keep one another in top condition and killing the enemy was one thing, but watching her own men kill each other, it was a perversion of nature. She felt sick watching it.

"The anchor, you said it was moving?. Is it still close by?" Cara tilted her head over her shoulder to speak loudly to Nicci, the other blonde angled her head so that she was speaking into her ear so that she could be heard over the sounds of war. The Prelate nodded her head before she began whispering softly to Tam, still nestled safely in her palm. The Nightwisp warbled just as quietly. Nicci's forest green eyes lifted to meet hers in an instant.

"A little further out, it seems to have paused for the moment." The other blonde's eyes began to glow golden as her Han gathered beneath her skin, ready for use. Urgency was a fire in Cara's chest, though she was still chilled she felt a drop of perspiration bead at her temple.

"We need to get on the ground" Cara said, more to herself than to the three blondes staring at her as she considered her options.

Scarlet's scales were harder than steel but her wings were vulnerable, if she asked the Dragon to land on the Azrith Plains and a soldier managed to pierce the thin membrane of Scarlet's bat-like wings, the scaled beast would not be able to take flight and would likely be killed. But the nearest clearing that provided safety for Scarlet to land was a day's travel on foot to the Anchor and by that time it could potentially start moving again, and they would never catch it, whatever it was, on foot if it moved faster than a galloping horse.

"I can cast a spell that would coagulate the air. We could jump from this height to ground and it would be like diving into water. We would be perfectly fine" Nicci suggested. Cara nodded, relieved to have a swift resolution.

"Rikka and I will go first" Hally interjected firmly with a stern glare aimed at her, behind her mate, Rikka nodded. Cara arched the perfect shape of her blonde eyebrow, forcing the two blondes to lower their clear blue eyes slightly before the Mord'Sith were once again gazing at her, both of them determined.

"With all due respect, we will not have you launching yourself from the back of a Dragon when we are two hundred feet in the air. We will ensure that this spell works and clear the immediate vicinity, for your safety, Lady Rahl" Rikka said, adding strong substance her mate's cause. Cara growled.

"Fine but we are not killing any of the soldiers, unless it cannot be avoided, we will incapacitate them only. Understood?" Cara commanded. She knew arguing with the Mord'Sith was pointless, and a waste of valuable time. They needed to act while the Anchor was immobile.

"Understood" Rikka and Hally confirmed in unison. With a look to Nicci, the Sorceress began chanting rapidly in High D'Haran and Tam warbled along with her. For long minutes Nicci chanted, over and over, to the point Cara could hear her friend's strong melodic voice echoing inside her head. Finally the Sorceress' casting ended with an airy sigh though Nicci's eyes still burned molten gold with power.

"It is done. Go. Hurry" Nicci urged the two Mord'Sith behind her.

Rikka subtly squeezed Hally's shoulder before the two shifted smoothly together, each woman swinging one leg over the ridge of Scarlet's spine until it looked as though they were sat on a wall. Cara watched intently as the other blonde women silently let themselves slip down the Dragon's rib cage, with all the confidence of two women simply stepping off a walkway, until they were smoothly falling through the air with their legs straight and arms slightly held out to their sides. She tilted her head down over Scarlet's shoulder, keeping her eyes trained on Hally and Rikka, as they came closer and closer to the ground their momentum seemed to gradually slow just as though they were being swallowed by water. The moonlight seemed to have focused its attention directly on the ground beneath them which meant that, though the soldier's wore a darker shade of red than that of the Mord'Sith, she was just about able to keep the two blondes in her line of sight when they hit the silver Azrith Plains even over the distance. She could see Hally and Rikka begin to readily engage the soldiers close to them, disabling the men infected by death Magic with all the swiftness and efficiency of serpents striking straight at the jugular. The mated pair of Mord'Sith fought back-to-back, together they soon cleared a small circular area with all the ease of two highly trained women with years of fighting as one.

Cara turned her attention to Nicci, behind her, again "Are you ready?" She questioned sombrely.

She watched closely, the adrenalin thrumming potently through her veins increasing ten-fold as she mentally prepared herself to take the leap and do what must be done, while Nicci tucked Tam into the flared sleeves of her black silk robes and whispered that he must remained hidden until she beckoned him out. Tam warbled his understanding and went into The Prelate's sleeve willingly. The other blonde traded the Nightwisp for her pair of gleaming Dacra that she pulled from either sleeve, effortlessly brandishing the refined silver weapons in both elegant hands.

"Ready" Nicci confirmed. Cara reached between her legs and pulled her deerskin pack forward, she hooked one shoulder strap over one of Scarlet's necks pikes.

"Return to the Tower in the Palace to rest a while Scarlet, I will check on you after I am finished here..." She patted the fatigued Dragon's serpentine shaped neck affectionately "...Let us go" She said to Nicci, briefly noticing that the sky was beginning to lighten with the first signs of dawn lazily approaching. She swung one long leather encased leg over the sharp arch of Scarlet's spine and, pushing herself forward as her hands fell to the hilts of her sword and Dahlia's Agiel, followed Hally and Rikka to the Azrith Plains two hundred feet below, Nicci following suit a single heartbeat after her.

xxxxXxxxx

Regin, like all Mord'Sith was a light sleeper and therefore well accustomed to switching between a state of slumber and wakefulness, so well accustomed in fact that she was immune to any lingering sluggishness that might hinder her capabilities. After the Final Breaking when they would torture and kill their Father with the same Agiel used to train them, they would all be assigned to a full fledged Sister of the Agiel for further training that would sculpt them from broken Pet into Mord'Sith. They would bathe their Mistress, oil and maintain their trainer's leathers, attend their Mistress throughout the day like a common slave until a routine was firmly instilled at the forefront of their minds and when they fully understood the mechanics of life at a Mord'Sith Temple, when their Mistress deemed appropriate they would be gifted with their first set of brown leathers and commence their combat training but always they would sleep on their Mistress' floor by her bed, like a dog underfoot ready to serve. This was among the first lessons they learned, to wake with or before their Mistress no matter the time or endure the harsh consequences of failure, they had to become sensitive to the slightest movements and sounds of their trainer. Even the rustling of a mouse became an Earthquake when their senses were focused and attuned. But as Regin's dove grey eyes flew open in the darkness of her shared bedchamber, settling on the heavy ruby red velvet canopy draped overhead across all four oak posts of the huge bed she likewise shared with her mate, she couldn't immediately identify what had disturbed her rest nor could she explain the sudden feel of dread lodged in her stomach.

As her first instinct demanded she lifted her pale blonde head from the plush pillows beneath her and titled her head downward to check on her beloved mate, but she found Sophia still sleeping soundly. The Princess slept on top of her, the younger blonde's warm and soft cheek was pressed into the hard plane of her flat stomach just beneath her naked breasts, on the faint line that bisected her firm abdominal muscles. Their bed was so large that though Sophia slept half way down her lissome body her mate's long lightly bronzed legs and dainty feet didn't even reach the elaborately carved footboard. Their crimson bedsheets were askew, clinging to the Princess's perfectly lean hips which were painted with light bruises in the shape of her fingertips just above the firm mouthwatering curve of Sophia's backside, revealing the little dimples on ether side of her younger mate's spine that she loved sinking her teeth into when they made love, hence the dark marks she could just about see even in the absence of candlelight. A lazy smile touched both corners of Regin's lusciously pink mouth as she stroked her ungloved hands over the beautifully sculpted expanse of Sophia's upper back and the grooves of her shoulder blades. She slowly moved her elegant hands to the long glossy tresses of the Princess's thick blonde hair, gently running her hands down the soft length that, released from its usual bindings, spilled across her lower abdomen and pelvis like liquid gold and trailed partway across the mattress beneath them. Sophia's own hands were pressed into the mattress on either side of her ribs, her mate's long slender fingers spread and relaxed as she slumbered on. Almost like Regin's long silvery legs which she had parted slightly to accommodate her mate atop her.

Regin's hands stilled their loving caresses when she was satisfied she had not woken because Sophia was experiencing a night terror or something similar, but that still begged the question of what had disturbed her own rest. She was Mord'Sith. She would not have woken so suddenly absent a reason. Tactfully, Regin began to slowly edge herself out from under Sophia's warm naked body. It was a slow and lengthy process but the time required was an easy price to pay if it meant leaving her mate to her much needed sleep.

The Princess had been exceptionally reluctant to take to bed, having been incensed when Sister Carmella had arrived in their chamber to inform them that they were not to leave their quarters until Lady Rahl returned from Agaden Reach for any reason, save a situation of life or death. Sophia hadn't liked the idea of being 'cooped up like a nesting pigeon'. Sophia, in all her wisdom, had proposed venturing out onto their balcony so that they might scale the virtually smooth walls of the People's Palace up to The Lady Rahl's balcony over seven hundred feet above them on the opposite side of the Northern tower to uncover exactly what was happening with Lily and find out why Lady Rahl had abruptly left for The Midlands with so little notice. Regin had refused to even entertain the notion on the grounds that not only was it a ridiculous and treacherously dangerous idea but she could not, would not, disobey Lady Rahl's expressed orders, much to Sophia's displeasure and frustration, and Shayla's amusement though her Sister Mord'Sith had agreed with her. Regin and Sophia's heated argument had lead them into their bedchamber, and a pleasurable resolution, while Shayla and Danika amused themselves quite audibly out in the main chamber of the Princess's quarters, having also been confined to the Princess's chambers.

"Regin..." Sophia murmured sleepily, her normally melodic voice gravelly as she began to stir in response to Regin finally managing to slip out from under the younger blonde and their bed to rapidly begin pulling on her skin-tight red leather pants. Her mate was still sprawled out on her stomach with the sheets pooling at her waist and she was struggling to lift her head from the mattress where she had formally been laying. Immediately, Regin sprang forth, bending low over her mate without resting any of her weight on the mattress or bed frame and risk further alerting Sophia that she was momentarily leaving their chamber.

"Shh, love" She crooned softly and gently nuzzled her lover's warm cheek, quickly soothing Sophia back to sleep. When she was certain that her mate wouldn't stir with her gone, she finished gathering her discarded leathers up off the stone floor, she hadn't had time to release her long pale blonde hair from her tight signature braid before Sophia had tackled her to their bed several hours ago and a quick glance in the dressing table's large squared mirror informed her that only a few tendrils had come loose around her face, the remainder of her waist-length braid was still held in place perfectly. Deciding that there was very little point in redoing her braid when her investigation into what had woken would likely turn up with some inconsequential result, she pulled on her armoured-backed blood-red gloves and retrieved her Agiel from the mahogany bedside table, it's soft whine was silenced when she slipped the thin red rod into its leather holster at her hip. She also decided to forgo her corset and neckguard because of how long it would take to secure them to her body, but she did gather the heavier pieces of her uniform from the floor and deposit them on top of the wide oak trunk on the floor at the bottom of the four-poster bed. She would return them to their proper places later.

Due to well oiled hinges the seven foot tall, three foot wide, oak door to the sleeping domain of their chamber didn't even squeak as she pulled it open to reveal the much larger lounge area of their quarters. Shayla and Danika hadn't closed the long red velvet curtains that framed the two huge rectangular windows that dominated the stone wall to her right, directly across from the entrance. The windows looked out onto an immense and well tended outdoor garden teeming with a variety of flowers, an exquisitely carved fountain that was home to many breeds of fish and a range of red apple trees. The night sky was beginning to lighten with the first ray of dawn, Regin noticed as she walked out into the main apartment of her shared chambers, soft grey light filtered into the wide room. In the immediate centre of the chamber a squared section of floor was lower than all the rest, with sets of five steep steps leading down to the new depth from all angles of the compass, and nestled inside it was a seating area furnished with plush dark leather couches with small yet elaborate side tables all boasting vases holding white roses and lush greenery and a low table filled the space between couches on top of the lavish furs scattered across the floor. Regin's lips twitched when she noticed Shayla and Danika snuggled up together on the couch furthest from her, Shayla's back was facing her and she could see her Sister Mord'Sith had thrown one of her long leather clad legs over both of Danika's.

"I can't speak for yours, but my mate doesn't like waking alone" Shayla's clear silky drawl would suggest that she hadn't just been sleeping.

Regin cocked her head slowly, she wondered how it must feel for Shayla, having inherited shadows of the skills of a Mord'Sith from her Sire while in the womb of her Mother. Part of her thought it unfair that while she had endured years of brutal training to become the Mord'Sith she was today, Shayla and all the other second generation Mord'Sith at the Palace had a hereditary head-start. She hadn't been lying when she had told Shayla that it wouldn't be long until the younger girl greatly surpassed her.

"Something woke me from sleep" Regin murmured softly, realising with a heavy frown that it wasn't movement from Shayla or Danika out in the main chamber that had disturbed her. Her hand went to her Agiel, sensing in her gut that something somewhere was very wrong. Exquisite agony raced up her arm from her Agiel and she released a comforted sigh. On the couch Shayla stirred, masterfully the platinum blonde Mord'Sith untangled herself from her Confessor mate without waking the brunette, she clambered to her feet and stretched like a sleek jungle cat.

"I take it that Sophia hasn't taken up snoring since I last shared a bed with her..." Regin scowled heatedly. Shayla glared back with equal vehemence at her until she realised when she was receiving such hostility and she smirked, looking very much like Denna when the older woman was feeling self-satisfied.

"...Do not look at me like that. When we were young, Lady Rahl would put me to bed with Sophia when my Mother was on duty, that is all. Now shall we go and see if Sister Carmella is still outside the door, perhaps it is time for rotation and they are being clumsy about it?" Shayla suggested when Regin relaxed.

"The doors are twelve inches thick..." Regin muttered, regardless though she strode toward the doors with Shayla close behind her "...Even if they had knocked over a sideboard out in the hall, which is doubtful, that wouldn't have even woken you, let alone me nor would I be feeling...so...so...out of sorts" Regin grumbled as an uncomfortable shiver ran down her spine.

"Maybe it is coming up to your time of the month?. It throws even the best of us off balance sometimes" Shayla grunted when they reached the double doors leading to and from the chamber they found themselves confined to. Regin shot her a look that only made her Sister grin wryly.

"Sometimes Shay, I like you better when your mouth is shut" She informed the younger blonde dryly, reaching out for the solid gold door handles. She was lying of course, she really did enjoy Shayla's sense of humour, most of the time.

"I do not blame you, even Dani likes me better when my mouth is occupied, though that is no surprise" Shayla's grin widened, showing off pearly white teeth, and developed a suggestive edge. Regin pulled the doors open with a roll of her dove grey eyes filled with fondness. Her mouth took on a grim edge when she noticed, not Sister Carmella, but a tall shirtless man standing in front of the door as though he was about to enter unbidden. He was muscular and his pants were torn in places, his dirty blonde hair looked as though it hadn't been washed in days but there was something else about his appearance that seemed...odd.

But it didn't matter. Some unidentified man was standing outside the door to the High Princess's chambers in the Lady Rahl's personal Wing of the People's Palace without an armed escort, to say nothing of his ragged appearance. Regin and Shayla, standing shoulder to shoulder in the doorway, had both their Agiel grasped in their gloved hands in an instant and as one they calmly struck faster than the trained eye could see. Regin aimed for the man's heart and Shayla went for his throat, both strikes would be fatal, his heart would stop and in the same instant his larynx would be obliterated, filling his windpipe with blood and obscuring his breathing. The latter, messier attack, was unneeded to kill the intruder, but Regin knew Shayla, the platinum blonde was not about to stand aside and let her have all the fun.

However their joint attack did not have the desired outcome. Regin watched in sheer shock as the tip of her Agiel met the pasty skin of the man's torso and slipped effortlessly inside, she could vaguely see the dark shadow of her weapon inside the shell of the intruder's flesh, as though he were a spectre. It was then that it dawned on her, why he had appeared so odd to her just seconds before. It wasn't flesh that she had trust her Agiel out at, because he was nothing more than a wispy apparition there was no flesh on his skin coloured shadow. Panic set her heart beating erratically in her own chest. Her Agiel had no effect on...the Spirit...if that is what he was, if he meant to do harm to Sophia then she had no way of protecting her mate and that frightened her more than anything.

"What in the name of Rahl?" Shayla breathed as they with drew their Agiel in unison.

The man calmly appraised the Mord'Sith both with his opaque blue eyes as they took strategic steps backward into the room. Out the corner of her eye Regin saw Shayla's green eyes glance fleeting at Danika, sleeping soundly on the couch, the platinum blonde swallowed and took several more steps back to her mate. Regin held her ground with Agiel at the ready, though she had already seen it to be useless, as she coldly evaluated the apparition as it followed them into the chamber, it's feet didn't even seem to touch the marble floor. The Spirit continued to glance from her to Shayla, confusion danced mocking in his dead blue eyes, it was as though he was trying to decipher who they were and didn't know where to begin. She didn't know what made her think it, perhaps it was the mysterious absence of Sister Carmella out in the hall but she knew this Spirit was malevolent in intent.

This was the unknown, she didn't know what to do. But as Regin stood there waiting for the apparition to move or say something, she realised in relief that if she and Shayla couldn't hurt him then the chances that he could hurt them seemed unlikely. He wouldn't be able to stop them from leaving if he couldn't touch them. She felt marginally more sure of herself knowing that and a plan began to formulate in her mind's eye, she had to lead The Spirit to Zedd in the Infirmary, the Wizard knew more about magic than she did, Zedd would know what to do.

"Shayla..." She said calmly, garnering some of her Sister's attention. The Spirit's blue eyes latched on to her then as she spoke "...Wake Sophia and Danika, get them out, now, go"

"You are the Mord'Sith Regin?..." His deep voice was distorted, sounding as if he were underwater and trying to speak to her. His face suddenly split into a giddy child-like grin.

He raised his head as though addressing some unseen person in the chamber "...I have found her Mistress, I found her at last"

Regin recoiled when suddenly he was standing in front of her, his hand went through her chest and suddenly his whole body started to glow. He had no physical form but still the feel of his wispy limb going through her was unlike anything she had ever known. Her dove grey eyes went wide and a chocked gasp fell from her lips. It felt like an icicle had pierced her chest and she was being slowly frozen alive. Her Agiel clattered to the floor at her feet as she struggled to draw breath into her uncooperative lungs. She instinctively tried clawing at his arm, tried to drag the non-existent limb from her body so she could regain the ability to breath, but her gloved hands only met with her leather shirt. The eerie glow emitting from his body started to brighten further while she grew light-headed as the icy chill sweeping through her body continued to spread down her stomach and legs to her toes, along her arms to her fingertips until she was slumping, unable to support her own weight. She expected to collapse to the ground but The Spirit's ghostlike arm held her up as the coldness began to wend it's way up her neck. She was so cold that she began to shake uncontrollably as her skin paled unnaturally and her lips turned blue. That strange glow from the Spirit's body was blindly now, she had to clench her eyes shut and even then she could still see white spots behind her lids. Suddenly it felt as though the wispy shell of The Spirit imploded and a wild gust of air enveloped her, behind her she could hear three distinct feminine shouts, as every fibre of her was violently torn apart she thought of Sophia.

**TBC . . .**


End file.
